Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai
by NewComer1
Summary: Taking place 100 years after the events of Arc-V, the world of dueling has evolved. A new kind of summoning, Muikai, used by a mysterious evil organization, is planning for world domination. Only the next King of Duelists can stop them, and that next King of Duelists...will be a girl named Muiko. All OC, but will crossover with previous Yu-Gi-Oh series at later point in the story.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai**

 **This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictional story. I will post Chapter 1 in little bit later, but I will post the Prologue below just to get started. I hope you will enjoy reading this, and you may post any criticisms. Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Chapter 1 is now available just down below!**

 **UPDATE: Change the color of the Muikai card! Please look at the end of the chapter.**

 **Prologue-**

100 years after the events of Arc-V, dueling has become more advanced in the Standard Dimension. Solid Vision technology became more innovated, improving Action Duel and introducing Turbo Duel. Yuya Sakaki became the King of Duelist in his world as well as number 1 Entertainment Duelist. His legacy became into legend and inspiration to all duelists around the world, throughout history. Pendulum Summoning became a popular hit, thanks to the Leo Corporation's spread of influence. Now, in the present time, there are 5 different types of summoning exist in Standard Dimension; Fusion, Ritual, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum. However, the world does not know that there is a sixth, forbidden summoning. The summoning that has been shun from the world of Dueling, the summoning that can corrupt the very soul who uses it, the summoning that should not be play with, that summoning is known as Muikai. However, there is one person who is destined to utilize and master Muikai, and she...will become the next King of Duelists of the Standard Dimension or perhaps even beyond.

 **Chapter 1-The Next King of Duelists is...a Girl?! Meet Muiko-**

Winds blow as tumbleweed rolls along. It enter a small desert town that looks like something out of an old Western movie. The town is very lively. A mysterious hooded figure walks into the town, hiding his or her true identity. The townspeople mind their own business as the hooded figure walks into a saloon. There are a lot of men, drinking, eating, and enjoying each other company. The hooded figure sits at the counter. The owner was wiping some glass cups until he notices the figure.

"A glass of water," said the figure, who sounds feminine.

"Here ya go," said the owner, passing a glass of water to the female hooded figure. As the hooded figure sips her glass of fresh water, three trouble-looking thugs barge into the saloon.

Everyone became silent the moment the thugs came in.

"Well, well, well. What a party here, but why became all quiet?!" said the big thug, who seemed to look like the leader.

"Hey, Boss. I think your favorite seat is taken. You know? The one at the counter," said one of the thugs.

"Huh?" They walked to the seat where the hooded figure sat.

"Hey, you there. You're sitting at Boss's favorite seat! Get off!" the other thug warned, trying to sound frighteningly.

The hooded figure simply ignored the thugs. "Hey! Did you hear my man?! Get off my seat, punk!" Boss yelled.

"No," the hooded figure replied.

"Huh? Oh, so you are a girl. Well, Missy, even if you are a girl, you need to get off my seat! Otherwise, you will be in a great pain!" Boss said.

"Yeah! That's right! Our Boss here is the strongest guy around here! Nobody mess with him, especially in dueling!" said one of the thugs.

"Really? So you can duel?" The hooded figure asked.

"That's right! What about it?" Boss asked.

"If you want your seat that badly, then let's settle this in a duel." The hooded figure said decisively.

"Oh! So, you are a duelist, huh? Well then, bring it on!" Boss yelled, smirking.

Everyone watched them as they were about to begin to duel.

"Duel!" They both said loudly. Both duelists' Life Points began with 4000 points, and they drew up to 5 cards to their hand.

"First, I will go! I summon Hard-Knuckle Rocky in ATK mode!" Boss made a smirk on his face as he looked over his cards on his hand. A monster that's made of rock with spiked gloves appeared on the field. It was a Level 4 EARTH-Attribute Warrior-type monster with 1700 ATK points."Next, I activate its special ability. I can special summon this guy to my side of the field! I Special Summon Hard-Knuckle Pebble to the field!" A little pebble-shaped monster had no feet or hands with 0 ATK and 2000 DEF. "Yeah! His first monster is in attack position while his second is in defense position!" Fellow thugs praised. "Next, I place one card face-down. I end my turn here!" Boss said, laying down a card. "Now it is your turn, Messy! Don't disappoint me, ok?"

The hooded figure was calm as she examined what was on the field currently. "Now, it is my turn! I draw!" Hooded figure drew a card from her Deck. "First, I normal summon my E.B. (Elemental Beast) Fluorine Cheetah in attack mode!" A yellow metallic cheetah dashed and roared into the field as it appeared.

"Heh! That monster only has 1500 ATK points. It is not strong enough to destroy either of my monsters on my side of the field!" Boss mocked.

"That may be, but I know other way to attack you without attacking your monster."The hooded female figure said calmly.

Boss made a snooty, yet confused look, wondering what the hooded female figure was planning.

"Next, I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead in defense mode!" She called out another monster to the field. It was a hammerhead shark with body made of pure iron. It was very shiny and looked very strong, yet agile. "Thanks to its effect, I can special summon it from my hand if I normal summon a monster successfully!" She explained.

"So, what? You placed it in defense mode. There is no way it can attack and destroy one of my monsters!" Boss laughed, mocking her again, which kind of irritates her.

"On the contrary, it can." She replied.

"What?!" Boss surprised.

"You see, when E.B. Iron Hammerhead is summoned through its effect, it can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to its ATK! Now, go Iron Hammerhead! Iron Headrush!" She commanded as her monster swam up to Boss and strike his chest. "Grrrarrrghh!" He said in pain. His Life Points decreased to 3200 points. "Lastly, I place two cards face-down. Turn end." She declared.

The big thug got up after being bashed by Iron Hammerhead's attack. "You will pay for that!" He said angrily. "My turn. I draw!" He drew his card, and scanned through his cards. He smiled evilly as he felt that he drew the right card. "I activate Hard-Knuckle Rocky's special ability! He can destroy one card face-down on your side of the field. Go, Hard-Knuckle Punch!" He commanded. His rocky-body boxer attacked and destroyed one of her face-down card, which was a trap card, Negate Attack. "Next, I activate a spell card from my hand, Level Scale!" A spell card appeared on his side of the field. It showed a goblin wearing like a school teacher, teaching younger goblin on how to do math, which shows a chalkboard presenting a monster's level. "With this card, I select one monster on my side of the field. Then, all the other monsters on my side of the field gain the same level equal to the selected monster. I choose my Hard-Knuckle Rocky, so I can turn Hard-Knuckle Pebble's level to 4!" The small pebble monster's level increased from 1 to 4.

"Alright! With this, Boss can create an overlay network to Xyz summon his ace monster!" said one of the thugs.

"That's right! Then, I create an overlay network with Hard-Knuckle Rocky and Hard-Knuckle Pebble! Xyz summon!" He said excitedly.

A portal that looks like a galaxy appears in the middle of the field as the two Hard-Knuckle monsters turned into an energy of brown and orange go into it. Out of the portal, a rocky giant appeared, standing 20 feet tall in front of the hooded figure.

"Wow! It's the Boss' ace monster, Hard-Knuckle Terra Golem!" said the two thugs symmetrically.

The giant had a body of rock, but on its backside some trees grew. It wore boxing gloves with spikes at its knuckles for each glove. It had one red eye, like a Cyclops. It had two floating yellow orbs orbiting its body, signifying that they're its overlay units and what's worryingly was its 2800 ATK points.

"Now, you will feel pain, Missy! I activate Hard-Knuckle Terra Golem's special ability!"One of its overlay units got absorb into the giant's red eye as it shined brightly. "By using one overlay unit, I can destroy one of your monsters on the field, and then you gain a damage equal to the difference between Terra Golem's ATK and your pathetic monster's DEF points. So, I choose your Iron Hammerhead!" The giant shot a red laser beam from its eye. It disintegrated Iron Hammerhead as it roared in pain. The hooded received 800 points of damage to her Life Points. "But, why end there? When I can use my last overlay unit!" Boss declared. His giant used its last overlay unit, and shot one more laser beam at her Fluorine Cheetah. It also got disintegrated by the laser beam, receiving 1800 points of damage. The hooded figure had 1400 Life Points left. "Ha ha ha! Now, to finish this off, I declare Terra Golem to attack your Life Points directly! You're finished!" He yelled strongly, laughing evilly at the same time.

The giant made a fist and launched it at the hooded figure, but the hooded figure smiled a bit. "Not so fast! I activate a trap card, Roar of the Wild!" She said. It showed a jungle with a lion at top of a rock, roaring strongly as other animal beasts looked up to it. "What?! A trap?!" Boss surprised. "Roar of the Wild allows me to special summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental Beast monster from Deck to my side of the field. And, then my Deck is shuffled." She explained. "I special summon Copper Bull in defense mode!" A bull made of copper metal rammed into the field, staying still defensively.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Your monster still get destroyed!" Boss said. Hard-Knuckle Terra Golem destroyed Copper Bull with a punch. "Then, I activate my own trap card, Hard-Knuckle Blast!"

A trap card flipped up on his side of the field. It showed Terra Golem throwing a huge boulder a goblin who was sweat dropping and running away from it. "When my Hard-Knuckle monster destroyed my opponent's monster successfully during this turn, you gain 300 points of damage for each Hard-Knuckle monster in my Graveyard. I have two, so you gain 600 points!" He explained. A giant boulder blasted from the trap card and it hit the hooded figure. Her Life Points decreased to 800. She got up slowly, but still feeling the painful impact of the boulder. "What's the matter? Do you give up, Missy?" He asked mockingly.

"No, I am not done." She replied calmly, yet determined.

"Tck! Fine. I end my turn here." He finished.

The female hooded figure's heart beeped quickly as she heard a roar from her Extra Deck. A yellow aura surrounded her body, emanating a strange energy.

"It is time." She said. "I draw!" She drew her card flashily. "I activate a spell card, Monster Reborn! With this, I resurrect one monster from my Graveyard! I bring back my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah to my side!" She called as a portal from the ground appeared and the yellow metallic cheetah jumped out from it. It roared strongly. "Then, I play another spell card, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards!" She said as she drew two more cards from the top of her Deck. "Next, I activate one more spell card, Monster Reincarnation! This card allows me to add one monster from my Graveyard by discarding one card from my hand! I discard my trap card, Waboku to the Graveyard in exchange for my E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" She put the trap card into her Graveyard zone and after she did, her E.B. Iron Hammerhead card slide out from her Graveyard zone.

"I summon my E.B. Sulfur Leopard in attack mode!" She declared. A new monster appeared on her side of the field. It was light yellow metallic leopard with some black spots. It looked little chubbier than E.B. Fluorine Cheetah, but also more muscular. It roared loud and clear with its 1600 ATK and 800 DEF. "You probably knew this was coming, but I special summon my E.B. Iron Hammerhead to my side of the field and therefore, you gain 800 points of damage!" She said. E.B. Iron Hammerhead swam into the field and bashed again at Boss.

"Grrgh!" He said in pain, losing another 800 Life Points and now down to 2400 LPs. "So what! If that is all you got, then you're just pathetic! None of your monster is strong to defeat my ace monster!" Boss mocked. "I don't think so because in this duel, you're already lost." She replied.

"Huh? Don't make me laugh!" He replied, laughing although.

"Now, I shall show you why! I use my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah and E.B. Sulfur Leopard for Muikai Material monsters, so I can summon my ace monster!" She declared. Her two big cats turned into two balls of light and merged together into a bigger ball of light energy.

"What's this?! It can't be?! Don't tell me you can...Muikai Summon?!" Boss said surprisingly, yet frightened.

The big ball of light energy beeped like a heart until it shined more brightly. "I see that you are informed. Muikai Summoning is a special kind of summoning where you use two or more monsters with the same Attribute to summon a more powerful monster from the Extra Deck. Now, you will witness it for both your first and last time!"

The energy began to take shape. Arms and legs appeared. It grew two white angelic wings. It grew a long neck with two horns on its head. It had white chest, but rest of the body was golden yellow. "A legendary dragon, with its majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world. Show your power! Golden Angel Dragon!" She yelled. A dragon appeared completely to the field, roaring so strongly that it felt like the ground was shaking. It was Level 7 LIGHT, Dragon/Muikai monster with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. Everyone else, including the thugs were speechless, feeling both amazed and terrified. "Just...just who are you?" Boss asked, feeling terrified. "My name is..Muiko and just as you feared, I'm a Muikai Duelist."

 **Note to Readers:** Muikai Monster card's color is green (as like the Hulk's skin) with the Attribute Symbol sparkling more than the other types of Monster Card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers and Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Chapter 2 is available now. This one is kind of long. I have few announcements to make. I think I will write an explanations for whatever new cards introduced at the end of the chapter. That way, I don't have to repeat ATK, DEF points, Level, or effect if that monster card or Spell/Trap cards appeared again in later chapters. Plus, it is also a good note for you guys too, like a cheat sheet. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2-The Destined Fate**

The townspeople of the small desert town continued watching the duel. Boss's LF points were 2400 while the mysterious female duelist, Muiko, who was still hooded, but revealing her yellow eyes, had 800 points left.

"This just can't be!" Boss scared.

"What you see is real. Muikai monster is a special kind of monster that can only be summoned when you have two or more monsters with the same Attribute. Particularly, my Golden Angel Dragon is a LIGHT-Attribute monster, so it requires two LIGHT monsters to summon it." The hooded female figure explained. "Now, I activate Golden Angel Dragon's special effect! By sending one Level 4 or lower monster on my side of the field, I can destroy one card on your side of the field!"

Boss and his lackey thugs' jaw opened widely. "I send my E.B. Iron Hammerhead to the Graveyard to destroy Hard-Knuckle Terra Golem!" She declared.

E.B. Iron Hammerhead became a gray energy, swirled around and absorbed into the dragon's body, and its body shined up brightly like a sun. Everyone closed their eyes. "Shining Blast!" Golden Angel Dragon released a burst of energy as it roared. Hard-Knuckle Terra Golem got absorb into the energy that it disintegrated.

"Nooooo, my monster!" Boss horrified.

"Now! I declare my dragon to attack your Life Points directly! Adios!" She added. It shot a big golden fireball at the thug leader, hitting him as he screamed agonizingly, and his LPs decreased to zero as a victory screen shows that Muiko win. Golden Angel Dragon and the field faded away.

"No! Boss lost this duel!" said one of the thugs. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" said the other one. They dragged their unconscious leader to wherever they are escaping to. The townspeople walked over to her and cheered for her. Later that day, they celebrated for Muiko's victory and getting rid of the thugs for the night.

Meanwhile at a distant, but not so far away city, a young boy, who's around age of 15 and has a black hair, was studying hard at his desk. The time was almost 10 o' clock. There were cards scattered around his desk.

"No. This won't do well with this card. Maybe it will go better with this one here." He mumbled tirelessly.

Some hours later, sun had risen. The morning arrived and alarm clock went off.

"Rrrrrrrriiinnnggsss!" The boy woke up, stopping the alarm clock, and then looking at the time. "Oh no! I am late for school!" He surprised.

He quickly go over to his closet and ransacked it, changing to his clothes, and headed out. At the same time, Muiko was riding on the truck, next to the driver who was one of the townspeople. Thanks to her, she got a free ride to the city.

"Thanks for the ride." She nodded.

"Don't mention it! My people and I are the one who are thanking you. This is the least thing we can do for you." He replied happily. Back to where the young lad is, he made it to his school.

"Phew! Just made it in time." He sighed.

"Let me guess. You stay up late studying?" said a female voice.

He looked up and noticed a girl with pink hair, which was pony-tailed. "Oh. Good morning, Hannah." He said yawning.

"Good morning to you, Sleepy Head Mike. This is like a fifth time! You need to take care of yourself better." Hannah scolded him.

"I..I'll be alright. It's just that this exam will determine if I will go to second year or not. I really want to advance to the next advanced classes." He explained, yawning more.

"Oh Mike! First off all, this is a midterm, so if you do not do well on this one, you still have a chance with the final exam along with some quizzes. Second, although there are higher-level classes that only a sophomore can take and freshmen, like us, can't, it is not like difficult until you go to Junior. Third and lastly, you're over-thinking too much!" She scolded even more.

Fiery aura surrounded her body like a demon from the underworld. "Don't worry, Hannah! I will be just fine. I only want to do good on this midterm, ok." He laughed nervously, sweat dropping at the same time.

"Well, fine." She replied, letting go of it. The school bell rang, telling everyone that classes are in session. Everyone quiet down as teachers passed the paper exam to each of their students in their respective classroom.

Somewhere else, Muiko arrived in the city.

"Be careful being here, Miss Muiko. Let's just say that this place is not a good place for a person like you to be here. Well, good luck." The driver rode away with his truck until he no longer can't be seen.

Muiko looked around, surrounded by tall buildings like in any typical city. With the money she got from the townspeople, she decided to find someplace to eat. She walked around for a while until a cafe caught her attention. She opened and entered the cafe, noticing that there was no single customer.

"Welcome to Timegazer Magic Cafe!" The maid said, wearing a traditional black and white dress. "Please allow me to escort you to your table." She said smiling. Muiko simply followed her to the table, and sat down. She looked at the menu while the maid eagerly waited for an order.

"I will have a burger with cup of cream soup." Muiko said.

"Okay! That will be one burger with a cup of cream soup. Good choice." She commented. "Bob! One burger with cup of cream soup! Pronto" She yelled like a manly muscular man.

"I guess that's the reason why many people don't come here." Muiko said in her thought.

The school bell rang again, ending the day. Every student got out of the classroom excitedly. However, not everyone was cheerily although.

"I don't know if I did well on that exam." Mike sighed worringly.

"Don't worry about it! You will be just fine. You're smart." Hannah said, encouraging him to feel better.

"I guess so. At least, tomorrow is the weekend." Mike said, being back to his good old self.

"Hey, Mike. How about let's go to the mall?" Hannah asked.

"What? Right now?" He asked.

"Of course, right now! Come on!" She replied, running hurryingly.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike yelled, running after her.

3 hours later, Mike and Hannah were walking back home. Hannah was holding one bag while Mike was holding 4 bags.

"Why does this happen to me every time we go to the mall?" Mike thought, feeling pain in his arms.

"So, Mike. About the advanced classes you're talking about, which one do you want to take?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well, I have not decided that yet. There are four currently. Each of them specializes one specific summoning techniques; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum." Mike explained.

"Well, I think you should pick Pendulum since that makes Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz summoning easier, and allow you to summon multiple monsters at the same time." Hannah said excitedly. "I guess, but I still don't know yet." Mike said, pondering.

While they were walking back to home, a mysterious man watched behind them and followed them, smiling sinisterly.

"Well, this is where I go home. I will take all these bags with me, ok." Hannah said.

"Yeah, sure." Mike replied. "I will see you tomorrow, ok, Mike?" She asked. "Yeah. Sure." He replied.

"Remember, get some sleep tonight okay." She nagged.

"I know. I will." Mike sighed.

"Then, goodnight!" She said as she left and walked down the other path. Mike took the other road, which takes him back to his house.

Mike walked down the street quietly. It was getting dark, and his stomach was growling for food.

"Almost there." He thought.

Suddenly, someone or something went behind him, and when he turned around to see it, he got bashed in the head.

"Gah!" He fell down as his sight becomes blurry.

After a while, he woke up, dazed. "Ouch. My head." He said. Next thing he knew, he noticed that he was in some warehouse. "What? Where am I?" He asked.

"Welcome to my hiding place." A sinister voice said.

"Who's there?!" Mike frightened.

Out of the shadow, a mysterious hooded man with black jacket and blue jean appeared and walked up to Mike. Mike steps back away from the man.

"Who the heck are you? What do you want?" Mike asked, feeling uneasy. All he think about was that he got kidnapped and he needed to get out of here fast.

"All I want is to have a little duel with you." The man added.

"What? A duel?" Mike confused.

"That's right. If you win, I will let you go." The man explained.

"And if I lose?" Mike asked nervously.

"Oh, you will find that out if you lose, that is. Now, duel with me!" The man yelled, activating his Duel Disk. Mike's Duel Disk, which was in his pocket beeped.

"I guess I have no choice then." He said, agreeing to the term. He attached the Duel Disk to the bracelet on his left arm, activated it, showing that the duel is commenced, and touch screen for the Monster Zone appeared.

"Duel Mode Standby. Duel Mode Activated!" said both Duel Disks.

"Duel!" They both said strongly, as they began with 4000 Life Points.

Meanwhile, Muiko was walking down the path, finding a place to sleep at. Then, she sensed something, an evil energy.

"Could it be?" She thought. She went to see where the evil energy is coming from. She found the warehouse, and heard some thrashing noises from the inside.

"Aaaaahhh" Mike screamed painfully. His Life Points were down to 100. The man had 4000 Life Points left.

"Pathetic. Is that all you got?" The man asked mockingly, yet evilly.

Suddenly, a door opened, making a loud bang. Both duelists turned and looked as they noticed the hooded female duelist, Muiko, who was there standing in front of the blue light as winds blew (for very cool appearance).

"Huh?" Mike confused.

"Who the heck are you, interrupting my duel?" The sinister man asked.

"Sorry, but I just can't bear to see someone's getting hurt." Muiko replied bravely.

"Oh. You look strong, and you are seemed to be just like me." The man said sinisterly. "Just like him. What is he talking about?" Mike asked in his head.

"Just like you, huh. Sorry, but I am nothing like you, Dirtbag. Let's just duel." Muiko decided, activating her duel disk.

"Sure. I was getting bored with that amateur boy anyway." The man laughed.

"Duel!" They both yelled as the new duel began.

"I will let you go. Lady go first." The man said politely, yet suspiciously.

"Very well. My turn!" Muiko decided. "First, I summon my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in attack mode!" The yellow metallic cheetah dashed into the field and roared for battle. "Next, I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead through its special ability!" The hammerhead shark, made of iron body swam into the field. "Thanks to its effect, I can inflict your Life Points equal to Iron Hammerhead's ATK. Go, Iron Hammerhead! Use Iron Headbash!" Muiko commanded.

It bashed into the man's chest, taking 800 points of damage. His Life Points were now 3200.

"Then, I place one card face down. Turn end."

Mike was amazed to see her dueling skills."Wow. This person is very good. She summoned two monsters and attacked his Life Points in one turn. Amazing!" Mike thought.

"Heh heh heh. This is good, this is good! This is the kind of duel I wanted." The man laughed maniacally. "My turn! I draw!" He looked at his cards, and smirked sinisterly, hinting he's up to something. "First, I normal summon Darksoul Man in attack mode!" A skeleton figure with dark aura and blue fire spitting out of its eye and mouth moaned into the battle. Its moan was something like a soul stuck in darkness. It was DARK Level 3 Zombie-type monster with 1000 ATK. "Then, I activate Darksoul Man's special ability. When he is the only one on my side of the field, I can add another Darksoul Man to my hand from my Deck and special summon it!" A card slid out of his Deck, he picked up the card, added to his hand, and place it on his Monster Zone. A second skeleton figure appeared alongside the first one, moaning. "Then, I activate my second Darksoul Man's effect to add one more Darksoul Man to my hand and special summon him as well!" The same trick conducted, and there were now three monsters on his side of the field.

"Oh no. This is bad!" Mike said in head. "Be careful! He is going to summon a strong monster!"

Muiko already suspected that he is going to do what she was thinking he will do.

"Now, I use my three Darksoul monsters to summon my most powerful card in possession. Muikai Summon!" The sinister man declared.

Three of his monsters turned into three dark energies, fused together, and it formed into a giant skeleton with dark aura surrounding its body. It had metal sharp claws for its hand, only showed its upper body, and the bottom half was inside of a dark swirling portal. It had blue fire spitting out from its left eye, green fire in its right, and red fire out of its mouth whenever it opens it.

"Meet my Muikai monster, Darksoul Odokuro Man!" It had 2300 ATK. "Now, I activate Darksoul Odokuro Man's special ability! Once per turn, I can send as many cards from my hand to the Graveyard to inflict 200x of damage to your Life Points for each card I sent to the Graveyard!" The man explained maniacally. "I send five of my cards to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!" He declared.

The giant skeleton shot five fireballs at Muiko. She got burned from the attack, making her Life Points go down to 3000. "But, your pain does not end there! Next, I activate my Spell card from my hand, Pot of Greed so I can draw two new cards from my Deck!" He drew two more of his Deck, smiling sinisterly and chuckling evilly. "Then, I activate another Spell card, Damage Infection!" He added. It showed giant gem spores attacking warriors as their faces were tormented by it. "With this card, my opponent receives double the amount of effect damage that he or she experienced during this turn. Now, you gain 2000 more points of damage!" The spell card shot similar fireballs like his Muikai monster's effect. Muiko's Life Points decreased to 1000 points. "Next, I declare my monster to attack your Fluorine Cheetah!" Odokuro Man slashed Fluorine Cheetah in half. Her Life Points decreased to 200 points.

"This is not good! You only have 200 points left." Mike worried. "Do not worry about me. I will be just fine." Muiko replied calmly, yet confidently.

Muiko closed her eyes as she drew her card flashily, putting her heart into her Deck. She looked at the card she drew, which she grinned a bit. "Your monster is quite impressive. Your strategy is to damage your opponent's Life Points through card effects as much as possible in one turn." Muiko complimented.

"That's right. I enjoy inflicting pain to my opponent before I finish him or her off." The man chuckled.

"Well, then. I guess I will repay you through this duel." Muiko replied.

The man's sinister grin turned to frown, suspecting something.

"My turn! I draw!" She scanned through her cards on her hand. "I summon E.B. Sulfur Leopard to the field!" Another of her LIGHT Level 4 big cat monster roared into the field, standing next to E.B. Iron Hammerhead. "Next, I activate the Spell card, Attribute Machine from my hand!" It showed a machine with Dark Magician inside, and just above his head, a monitor that shows his Attribute changing to LIGHT.

"With this card, I can change one monster on my side of the field to a different Attribute I desire. I select my Iron Hammerhead and change its Attribute to LIGHT!" She declared. Iron Hammerhead's body shined up as its Attribute, WATER changes to LIGHT. "Next, I select Sulfur Leopard and Iron Hammerhead for my Muikai materials to summon my Muikai monster!" She added.

Two of her monsters turned into two yellow ball of energy, swirling together and merging into one. Mike was astonished as the sinister man was speechless. A light appeared, brightening up in the warehouse until it settled down. Out of the light, a golden dragon with angelic wings appeared on Muiko's side of the field.

"A legendary dragon, with majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world. Show your power! Golden Angel Dragon!" Her ace monster roared strongly.

"Wow. She is...amazing." Mike amazed.

"Next, I use another Spell card from my hand, Monster Reborn. I bring back my Fluorine Cheetah!" She added, as a familiar monster roared into the field.

"Then, I activate my dragon's special ability. By sending one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I send my Fluorine Cheetah back to the Graveyard to destroy your monster!" Fluorine Cheetah turned into an energy, get absorbed into her dragon's body, and it shot a blast of light from it.

Mike and the man closed their eyes as it was too bright to see. Darksoul Odokuro Man turned into dust as the light destroyed him. The light wore off, which now they can see.

"No. Odokuro Man!" The man said.

"Now, I declare Golden Angel Dragon to attack your Life Points directly! Go! Golden Fireblast!" Her dragon shot a big yellow fireball at the man, burning his Life Points to 700.

"Crap!" He cursed.

"But, I am done yet because I activate my Trap card that I laid down from my last turn. I activate my Trap card, Call of the Haunted." A familiar trap card that depicted a graveyard flipped on her side of the field.

"Call of the Haunted?!" Mike surprised.

"With this card, I can special summon one monster from my Graveyard. I bring back E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" She declared. The familiar hammerhead shark swam out of the purple portal. "Now, I end this duel with Iron Hammerhead attacking your Life Points directly!"

"This can't beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The man yelled. Iron Hammerhead head butted the man to the wall, losing all of his Life Points.

Victory screen showed up, both Golden Angel Dragon and Iron Hammerhead roared victoriously as they faded away.

"Damn you.." said the man before he fell into unconsciousness.

Muiko took a deep breath. She felt tired, but turned around and walked up to Mike, giving her a hand. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Umm. Yeah." Mike replied, accepting her hand to help in getting up.

"Um, thank you." He thanked.

"It is nothing." She replied. Suddenly, they hear some kind of siren.

"It sounds like the police. We should tell them that..." When Mike turned back around to see her, Muiko was already gone. "Huh? Hey! Where did you go?!" He asked.

The police arrived to the scene. One of them was asking some questions to Mike, but he decided not to talk about Muiko, so he deliberately lied to them that he got saved by someone anonymously. "Who was that girl?" He asked in his head.

"That was quite a show. Wasn't it, sir." said a voice, who sounded like robotic.

"Indeed. That girl might be a good candidate." said an elderly man, who was sitting on a chair and looking at a huge computer monitor.

"Should I approach her and invite her, master?" The voice asked.

"Do it now." The man ordered.

"Yes sir." The robotic voice replied.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet**

 _Darksoul Man-LEVEL: 3 Attribute: DARK TYPE: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/1000 EFFECT: When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, add one "Darksoul Skeleton Man" to your hand and Special Summon it.  
_

 _Darksoul Odokuro Man-Level: 6 Attrribute: DARK TYPE: Zombie/Muikai/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1500 EFFECT: 3 DARK Zombie monsters. Once per turn, send as many cards as you want from your hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200x of damage for each card you sent to the Graveyard._

 _Damage Infection-Type: Normal Spell EFFECT: Your opponent receives the double the amount of effect damage he/she received during this turn._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. Chapter 3 is up, and this one is shorter than the last chapter if you have read it. In summary, this chapter explains little more about the plot and what's coming in the future (hint, hint). I hope you will enjoy and if you want make any kind of criticism, please post any reviews as long as it is appropriate. It just helps me and other writers like me, so the story can be improved for you guys and me as the author. Thank you and enjoy the new latest chapter :)**

 **Chapter 3-The Man of Mystery and Wisdom, Hector Griffon-**

Far away from the city of desert, a huge building watches over the city from the hill it built on. It looks like a castle, more than just a concrete building. The building's tower, the tallest part of the building, held a symbol that shows two knights wielding a sword and making an X.

A limousine approaches the gate of the building. The security guard comes up to the driver's window. "Hello, sir. Do you have clearance?" The security guard asked tightly.

The driver gave his clearance, and the security guard noticed a familiar person riding at the back.

"Good morning, maim!" He saluted. "You may enter!"

The gate opens up, allowing the limousine go through. The limousine stopped at front of the entrance door. A group of man appears, storming out of the building. They all lined up on each side. They all look the same, wearing black uniform and black sunglasses, except their hairstyle. Another man quickly comes out of the entrance door. He wears white uniform with light gray collar unlike the other guys. His hair was straight and dark brown, and his eyes were sapphire blue. The driver opens the door, and a woman gets out of it. She also wears white uniform, except that she also has a cape at the end, and had a lot of badges on her. Her hair was purple with a small bun near the top of her head, but near enough that anyone can see it. Her eyes were the same color like her hair.

"Welcome, Director Akaba!" The men in black uniform saluted to the woman symmetrically.

The woman enters the building alongside the guy in the white uniform, who appears to be her secretary.

"What's the latest report?" She asked.

"Well, you see, Ms. Director, according to the report, there was an incident occurred at Warehouse #3 near Metro-Sand City's dock last night." As the man explains about the incident, they enter a room what looks to be the control center.

"So, the man that was arrested was a Muikai Duelist?" She asked with a serious look.

"Yes, maim. Afraid so. One of the officers is currently interrogating him." The male secretary explained.

"Also, I should mention that although there were no causality, there was one person at the incident. His name is Mike Yamazaki, a male, 15-years old student. Apparently, he dueled against the arrested suspect, and received some physical damage, but nothing major."

Director Akaba sat on her office chair, pondering with her right hand on her chin. "I see. Did any of the officer asked a question to the boy?" She asked.

"Yes. According to one of the officers at the scene, the boy said that the man approached him, and hit him on the head. When he woke up, we suspect after some hours later, he realized that he was kidnapped and forced to duel with the suspect. According to the boy, he said that he was saved by unknown duelist, but he does not realize who it was." The secretary explained.

"Hmmmm. Interesting. That sounds awfully fishy." Director Akaba said, looking at the window to see the city.

"What do you mean, Ms. Director? Do you suspect the boy is hiding something?" The secretary asked.

"I don't think that is the exact 'story' of the whole incident. I think we need to look further into this." Director Akaba decided.

Mike woke up in his bed, realizing that he was back home. He saw a dream, about that mysterious female duelist with the yellow eyes. "I wonder who she was?" He asked to himself. He got up, got out his usual attires, which was a light gray trouser and black pant, and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning, mom..." He noticed and surprised to see his friend, Hannah at the kitchen table, gobbling pancakes.

"Good morning, Mike." She said, chewing the pancakes very happily.

"What the?! What are you doing here, Hannah?" He gasped.

"Hannah here went to see if you are alright, my little Mikey." His mom explained. Hannah giggled after hearing his nickname "Mikey."

"Mom!" Mike yelled. "Come on, Mike. Eat these pancakes or they will be gone very soon." Hannah gobbled more pancakes.

Mike moaned, and just sit down to eat his pancakes. Meanwhile, at an unknown mansion built on the top of the hill in the city, Muiko woke up in the unknown bedroom. She didn't quite remember anything after the duel she had, but she does remember the boy she saved and the other man that she dueled against used a Muikai monster. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" She asked timidly. When the door opened, her eyes widen with surprise. A humanoid robot entered. Its body was made metallic with a bright white core in the center of the chest and it had yellow light for its eyes. The robot stepped back to the side for the elderly man behind it walked in.

"Who the heck are you?" Muiko asked.

"I'm pretty sure in your mind that you think you got kidnapped or something. Well, there you are kind of right." The old man explained. "On the important matter, my robot butler here is the one who brought you here last night. You probably don't remember because you went to sleep in my car."

Memories flowed into Muiko's mind, which she remembered now. She saw a car with a door opened as the police was very close by, so she had no choice, but went into the car and just went to sleep in there.

"I see...So who the heck are you anyway?" She said impatiently.

"My name is Hector Griffon. As for your second upcoming question for your current location, you are at my house, but most likely you already realized that after I said my name." She just stared at him, feeling both suspicious of him, but strangely feeling that he is someone you can trust...for little bit.

"Ooookay. So, why did you brought me here?" She asked less timidly.

"I brought you here for a reason, but I will explain that reason later. Anyway, breakfast should be ready soon. I recommend you take a bath. Most likely, you haven't taken one in a long time." The elderly man suggested as he walked away. After he left, Muiko sniffed her arms and noticed the foul stench. It was true that she hadn't taken a bath in a long time.

"I will prepare your bath now, Miss." The robot said.

After taking a bath, Muiko now wore new clothes and looked much cleaner. She now wore a new white short, long black socks, shiny brown boots, white shirt with buttons and short sleeves, and checkerboard scarf wrapped around her neck, which the ends were hanging down her back. Her hair was spiky and snowy white, but also little puffy with two skinny strands of hair covering the corner of her eyes.

"So, about the reason why you brought me here." Muiko said as she sat down. Hector's robot butler brought a plate to her, which was pancake with shipped cream and cherry on the top.

"The reason is sort of complicated, but put it simply, I brought you here because you're the best candidate to duel against them." Hector said, making Muiko curious.

"Duel against 'them?'" Muiko confused.

"You see. You do know that your ace monster card is a Muikai card, correct?"

Muiko's eyes widen, surprised that the man know her ace monster is a Muikai. "How the heck you know my ace card is a Muikai?" She asked, being timid again.

"50 years ago, a certain company invented a new kind of summoning method known as 'Muikai.' It became a popular hit, and everyone enjoyed using it, making Dueling more interesting until...strange things began to happen. Anyone who used it were getting sick, terribly sick, and some even went berserk and began committing crimes. The cause of it was the Muikai monster card. It corrupts anyone who use it in Duel or even have in possession. So, government around the world decided to ban Muikai cards and Muikai Summoning from the world of dueling, and the company that made them went bankrupt. Everyone thought the company will no longer exist until Leo Corporation brought the company and rebuild, becoming its 'sister' company."

Muiko stared at the him as he tells his story. "Even though Muikai cards were banned, there had been an erupted rise of incident involving with dueling. That was when Muikai cards start appearing again. So, Leo Corporation, the world's largest Dueling company, founded an organization that enforces Dueling and arrest anyone who uses Muikai, which they called those as 'Muikai Duelists.'"

"So, let me guess. You want me to duel against these people. The evil Muikai Duelists?" Muiko asked, feeling more understood.

"That, too, but most importantly, I want you to find out who's behind the illegal distribution of the Muikai cards." Hector noted. "I see, but there is one thing I don't get. Why me?" Hector stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"Because, you are the duelist who seemed to have control over your Muikai card." Hector answered. Muiko was not against that.

"So, here is a proposal. Would you join me to fight? If you do, you can live here and be safe from the Enforcer? Or, you can leave and try surviving on your own. It is your choice." Hector said.

Muiko took a deep breath, thinking, but she quickly made her decision. "You are one creepy old man...but, since I don't have anyone else to be trusted with, I guess I will stay here for awhile." She said decisively.

"Then, here on, we are partner." Hector said, giving her a hand. Muiko looked at his hand, and give her to handshake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. Chapter 4 is available now! This one is longer than the last chapter, and it has actual dueling. Please leave any review and enjoy.  
**

 **Chapter 4-Muiko's Test! Against the Assault of the Skyhawk!-**

The weekends have passed and Monday has come. All the students are now going back to their classes as usual.

"Weekends are over, and going back to school is SOOOO boring." Hannah complained.

"Come on, Hannah. At least the breaks were fun, but we have to go back to school someday. Besides, I am happy (and nervous) that we're coming back today." Mike said with a grin. "

Yeeeyah, I guess. Today, we are getting back our exam." Hannah remembered.

Meanwhile a limousine parked at the lane in front of the school gate. Some students stopped and looked, admiring the sleek coolness of the vehicle. "You brought me to a school?" Muiko asked, sounding annoyed.

"You're 15 years old. Of course, you need to go to school. Plus, it is a perfect place for you to 'blend' in to society if you don't want the Enforcer or the police arrest you. Anyway, let's go." Hector said. The robot butler comes out of the driver's seat, and quickly, but surely he opens the door for Mr. Griffon and Muiko to come out.

"Wow! Who is she?" One male student asked.

"Is she rich girl or something?" One female student asked.

"I don't know, but most likely yes!" Another female student whispered.

"Man, I never seen such beauty!" Another male student admired, blushing in pink.

"I think I wet my pants." A different male student said.

"Dude! This may be rated T, but don't do that!" Another male student scolded.

Mr. Griffon and Muiko headed to the Principal's Office while all the students went to their respective classroom. "What's up with all these students goggling about?" She thought. They entered the Principal's Office. The Principal and his staff greeted the old man and Muiko.

"Mr. Griffon! It is so honor to meet you here and come to our fine academy!" The Principal greeted so joyfully, who was a chubby man with grey curly mustache. "Glad to meet you too, Principal Moostache." Hector said, greeting the principal with a handshake.

"This girl here is my niece. Her name is Muiko." Muiko sensed a lie there, but she went along with it. Principal Moostache stared quietly at Muiko for few seconds, which later bring smile to his face.

"I see. Welcome to Metro-Sand Star Academy, Miss Muiko!" He greeted very joyfully.

"Yes, it is honor to meet you too, Principal Moostache. My name is Muiko." Muiko greeted back.

"Yes, it is great to meet you too, Miss Muiko! Hah hah ha! So, you want your niece to be a student here, correct?" He asked to Hector.

"That is right." Hector replied.

"Very well! I am happy to accept a newcomer to our fine school here! Ho ho ho!" Principal Moostache chuckled.

"But, I don't want her to come here just like that." Hector said.

"O! What do you mean by that, Mr. Griffon?" He asked.

"In order to be fair, I want my niece here to be tested in a duel before she is accepted into this school. If she win, she can go to this school, but if she lose, she can't be here. Also, I want her to duel against one of your strongest students you have here at this prestigious school." Hector explained.

Muiko's eyes widen a bit. "He wants to test me in a duel, huh." She thought.

"I see. That sounds quite fair and exciting! I will get her 'acceptance duel' be prepare in a jiffy!" Principal Moostache declared.

Gossips spread around the school. "Hey, did you hear? There is a new student today, and she 's gonna duel against one of our strongest duelists here!" One student said.

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yeah! I think most likely he will duel against the newbie!"

"OMG! I want to see his duel!"

"I know right!"

Mike wondered what was going on as he saw everyone running in the hallway. He noticed Hannah running along with other female students. "Hey! Hannah!" He yelled, catching her attention.

"Oh hey, Mike! Come on! We got to go!" She said in a hurry.

"Go to where?" Mike asked, almost sounded dumb.

"No time to explain! You will know when we get there! Come on!" She said as she grabbed him and dragged him down the hallway with her.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Mike yelled.

Crowds of students huddled in the school's personal duel arena. It was so crowded that there weren't enough seats. Luckily, Mike and Hannah occupied a chair to sit. "Glad we made it." Hannah said happily, although panting.

"What's going on, Hannah? Why the whole school is here?" Mike asked.

"Well, there is this new girl who's going to duel against one of our most dreamy...I mean, strongest duelists here at our school. I just can't wait to see him!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, that's the reason why everyone is here." Mike understood, knowing what Hannah was talking about. Mike looked at the arena, noticing the female duelist who is Muiko. "Hey, that girl. She looks familiar..." Mike thought.

"Oh look, Mike! There he is! Keeeayyyaaahhhhh!" Hannah screamed, which ringed Mike's ears.

A young handsome lad approached to the arena. His hair was sparkling green, with some strands covering almost half of his face, about quarter of his face. He wore green jacket with gold collar and white shirt underneath it, light green trouser, and black shoes. He also wore earrings on his left ear only.

"This is quite a show." Hector commented, watching from a one-glass window screen. He was watching from a private room, along with Principal Moostache and his secretary.

"Sir, don't you think all these students should go back to class?" His secretary said.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Janet! It is more fun if we have some audiences for cheering the competitions!" Principal replied.

"I guess so, but this is little more than 'some audiences.'" She sweat dropped.

"So, you must be the new duelist I presume. My name is Ace Wings. Nice to meet you." Ace greeted kindly.

"Hmph. My name is Muiko." Muiko greeted back, although sounded little coldly to him.

The referee came to the arena with a microphone. "Alright, folks! Students of Metro Sand's Star Academy! Are you ready for this duel?" He asked, acting as the announcer as well.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, except for Mike who was trying to remember where or when he saw Muiko before.

"Let's begin! We have two duelists facing against each other today. On the left side, we have the new challenger who will determine if she is worthy or not to join our school! Please welcome, Muiko Griffon!" Everyone, but mostly guys cheered for her. Although, Muiko simply ignored them, crossing her arms and standing patiently for the duel to begin.

"And at the right side, we have our most prized student here at the Star Academy. Whoever faced him was blown away by his powerful deck! He is also one of the top duelists in the whole Metro-Sand City! Please welcome to our pro student, Ace Wings!"

All the female students cheered and screamed for him. Ace waved his hands to everyone.

"Now, first let's prepare the field, shall we? Field Spell on! Green Plains!"

A beeped sound was made before the area around Muiko and Ace turned into the Field Spell. The sold white arena turned into a lushly green field of grasses. Looking up, there was even wide blue sky with while clouds floating around. Muiko activated her duel disk. A bubble of cards was floating just right above them.

"Oh! But, first as always, we must say the old traditional oath!" The announcer/referee said.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Ace announced.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" The crowds replied.

"They storm through this field! Behold!" Ace added excitedly. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" The crowds said strongly.

"ACTION..." Everyone said at the same time.

"Duel!" Ace and Muiko said with their LF points increased up to 4000.

Finger snap was heard as cards above them scattered. "By the way, you did not say the oath." Ace said.

"I really don't care about the oath. I just want to start the duel already." Muiko replied, little coldly.

"I see. You must be very excited to start this duel. Very well. Let's do our best!" Ace excited blindly. "I will let you go first since you are our guest and of course, you are a lady."

Muiko smirked a little, feeling that was sort of rude to her pride as a duelist, but she lid it slide. "Very well, then. I will make the first turn!" She analyzed her cards, which were three monsters, one Spell, and one Trap card. "First, I special summon E.B. Copper Bull in defense mode!" She made the first move. A bull with copper colored body appeared onto the field with its 1800, but suddenly decreased to 900. "When I have no monster on my side of the field, I can special summon Copper Bull from my hand with its ATK halved." Muiko explained. "Interesting." Ace pondered. "Next, I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in attack mode!" The yellow metallic cheetah roared into the field, standing next to E.B. Copper Bull.

"Now I remember. She is the girl who rescued me three days ago!" Mike remembered, saying this in his head.

"Then, I special summon one more monster from my hand through its effect. GO! E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" Muiko declared as her summoning trick worked just like her previous duels. A hammerhead shark, made of iron for its body, appeared to her side, swimming in thin air. "Thanks to its effect, I can special summon it from my hand if I normal summoned a monster successfully and when it is special summoned, it can inflict damage to your Life Points equals to its ATK." E.B. Iron Hammerhead swam up to Ace, hitting him in his chest, which pushed him down to the ground.

He got up quickly, brushing off the grass on his trouser. His Life Points were now 3200.

"Boooooooo!" The female students booed from the spectators.

"Geez! What is she think she is? Hurting my Ace like that!" Hannah complained in anger.

"You know he is not your boyfriend, right?" Mike sweat dropped.

"Impressive! I never expected that you can summon three monsters at the same time, and using one of them to attack my Life Points directly through its effect. To do damage without conducting the Battle Phase on your first turn. You are quite amazing duelist." Ace complimented to her.

"Thanks. I place one card face-down and end my turn." Muiko said in a serious tone.

"Now, I will show you my dueling skill! My turn! I draw." Ace drew a card from his deck in a very cool style.

The girls, including Hannah cheered for him very loudly. "First, I normal summon Skyhawk Wise Owl in attack mode!" He announced. A dark purple owl with glowing blue eyes that twinkled like a star appeared to his side of the field as it flies around. It was a Level 4 WIND Winged-Beast type monster with 1900 ATK and 1000 DEF.

"Skyhawk. I never seen that kind of archetype before." Muiko thought.

"Now, I activate my Wise Owl's special ability! When she is normal summoned successfully, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower 'Skyhawk' monster from my hand to field!" He explained. Suddenly out of the blue, a green egg with a light crack, showing two yellow eyes, black feathered-wings and yellow feet appeared on the field. "Welcome to the field, Skyhawk Egg B." Ace said to his little egg monster, which replied with happy eyes. It has 0 ATK and DEF with Level 3, Attribute Wind, and primary type Winged-Beast. "Then, I declare my Skyhawk Wise Owl to attack your E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!" He declared. Wise Owl swooped toward Fluorine Cheetah. E.B. Fluorine Cheetah tried to dodge with its magnificent speed, but get caught by Wise Owl and destroyed. Muiko's Life Points decreased to 3600. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

The crowds cheered and felt excited. "It got to be her! She is one who rescue me." Mike thought, keep repeating to himself.

"Hey, earth to Mike! Are you in there?" Hannah snapped him out of his thought.

"Oh! Sorry, Hannah." Mike said.

"Are you ok? You were like staring at that jerky female duelist for a long time...Hey, wait a second! Don't tell me you actually have an 'eye' on her?!" Hannah said, gasping.

"What?! No, it is not that! It is just that I was thinking about that incident I was in three days ago. I think she is one who saved me back then." Mike admitted.

"What? You really think so?" Hannah asked.

"I think so. Two of her monsters, E.B. Fluorine Cheetah and E.B. Iron Hammerhead are the same monsters that the duelist who rescued me used. That duelist got to be her!" Mike explained.

Muiko drew her card quickly and think for a second. "Hmmm. Most likely, that egg monster has some kind of special effect if it has 0 ATK and 0 DEF. Plus, he has one card face down. But, if I need to prove myself here, I might as well risk it." Muiko thought. "I switch my E.B. Copper Bull to attack mode and declare it to attack your Skyhawk Egg B! Go, Copper Bull! Strike with your Copper Fury!" She ordered. Copper Bull ran as it charges, kicking out some dirt. It destroyed Egg B as it exploded in smoke.

Muiko strangely felt something wrong. Ace's Life Points did not decrease as it should have. "What?!" She gasped.

"I activate Action Card, Lucky Guard!" Ace said, showing a Spell card that depicts a silhouette holding a shield from an explosion.

"When did you get an Action card so quickly?" Muiko asked. "I did not. Wise Owl brought it to me. While you were distracted conducting your monster to attack, Wise Owl found this card for me, and brought it to me before Egg B got destroyed. As for how it works, it negate any battle damages even if my monster get destroyed." Ace answered.

"Amazing! As always, our pro duelist, Ace blocked the battle damage splendidly!" The announcer said to the microphone. The crowds cheered, but Muiko clenched her teeth a little.

"Now, I activate my little egg monster's special ability! When he is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, it destroys all cards on the field!" Muiko gasped.

"What?! But, that means all your cards get destroyed, too!" She gasped.

Ace wagged his finger to Muiko. "Not exactly. If I activate this card on my field!" Ace said, activating his face-down card. "Normal Trap! Skyhawk Guard! This card protects my Skyhawk monsters from a card effect that destroy all cards on the field." A magical bubble surrounded Wise Owl before a tornado appeared, sucking up all the monsters and face-down card. Both duelists closed their eyes with their arm protecting it.

"Curses!" Muiko cursed in her head.

"But, that is not the end of Egg B's ability. For each card sent to the Graveyard, you gain 200x for damage. So, in total there were 4 cards, which includes Egg B. That makes 800 points of damage!" Suddenly, out of the dark portal, Egg B comes out of it, and exploded right into Muiko, but not too close. Muiko covered her face, but losing 800 LP, now down with 2800 left.

"I end my turn with one card set." She said seldom.

"Hmmm. No monster and just one card set in the Spell/Trap zone. What will you do from here?" Hector said in his mind.

"My turn! I draw!" Ace drew in a flash. Ace began running, but Muiko chases after him.

"He's searching for Action Card. I better find one before he does!" She said in her mind.

"Racing for the Action cards, I see. Well then, I will not let you! Wise Owl, attack her Life Points directly!" Ace commanded.

"Oh no! If Wise Owl hits her, she will receive a lot of damage!" Mike worried.

Wise Owl flied toward Muiko, but she dodged its sharp claw by rolling on the grassy field. She picked up an Action card, which was on a flower as she was rolling. "I activate Action Spell, Rise from the Grave!" This card showed a hand popping out in front of a gravestone. "This card resurrects one Level 4 or lower level monster from my Graveyard. I bring back E.B. Iron Hammerhead in defense mode!" Her hammerhead shark swam out of the portal of the graveyard.

"Nice save!" Ace commented, even though Wise Owl got destroy by E.B. Iron Hammerhead because of its higher DEF than Wise Owl's ATK and he received 100 points of damage. His Life Points were down to 3100.

"I normal summon Skyhawk Butterfly in attack mode!" A green butterfly fluttered and landed on Ace's shoulder, presenting with 1500 ATK. "When this little butterfly is normal summoned successfully, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower level WIND monster from my hand or my Deck! I special summon Skyhawk Ice Penguin from my Deck in defense mode!" A black penguin with white fur covering its stomach area and sharp green eyes flapped its wing into the field, showing 200 ATK and 0 DEF. "I set one card. Turn end." Ace ended.

"Whew. That was close." Mike commented, panting.

"You look like you're enjoying this duel, Mike." Hannah said, grinning. "Huh? Well, yeah." Mike replied.

"Well, I think Ace is better!" Mike sweat dropped behind his head again.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She grinned a little bit. "From my hand, I activate E.B. Krypton Dog's special ability!"

Ace stared at her, thinking she's going to do. "Ho.." He said.

"I discard E.B. Krypton Dog from my hand so that I can choose one Spell or Trap card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand." She explained. She chose her classic trap card, Roar of the Wild to her hand "I add my trap card, Roar of the Wild to my hand. Then, I place one card face down. Turn end."

The crowds cheered as the duel continued on. "It looks like the new girl has nothing much to do." One of the students commented.

"Yeah! I guess it is matter of time that Ace will beat her and win." Said another.

"I don't think she will lose in this duel. It is true that Ace is the strongest duelist in the school, but I remember that girl, Muiko, has that powerful card, that dragon. I wonder if she will summon it, but it might not be a good idea to do so here. But, still..." Mike pondered in his head.

Muiko was in such a pickle. She has only one card in her hand and one monster on her side of the field. Her Life Points (2800) is lower than her opponent, Ace's Life Points (3100). Will the cards she placed face-down save her? Or will she lose this duel?

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _E.B. Copper Bull-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1800/900 Effect: Special Summon this card if there is no other monster on your side of the field with its ATK halved.  
_

 _E.B. Krypton Dog-Level: 2 Attribute Attribute: WIND Type: Beast/effect ATK/DEF: 800/500 Effect: Discard this card to the Graveyard to add one Spell or Trap card in your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Skyhawk Wise Owl-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1900/1000 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower "Skyhawk" monster from your hand._

 _Skyhawk Egg B-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. Your opponent receives 200x of damage for each card sent to the Graveyard._

 _Skyhawk Butterfly-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Insect/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower level WIND monster from your Deck or hand._

 _Skyhawk Icy Penguin-Level: 2 Attribute: WATER Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/0 Effect: Unknown_

 _Lucky Guard-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: You receive 0 Battle Damage until the End Phase._

 _Rise from the Grave-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower level monster from your Graveyard to your side of the field._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I got excited in writing that I completed Chapter 5. So for today, you will a treat; two chapters in one day. Since I am doing this, I will**

 **rest for awhile, but do not worry. I will come back posting more chapter(s). Please expect a new chapter on Memorial Day (next Monday if you live in USA), or after next Monday. Stay tune and enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 5-Elemental Beast VS Skyhawk! Muiko's Resolve-**

"This is such an exciting duel we have here, ladies and gents! Both duelists are locked in battle! The earth is really being kicked! Their strategy is awesome, but to be honest with you, folks, our pro duelist, Ace Wings, has more advantages than our challenger! Will she overcome this?!" The announcer/referee said excitedly.

The crowds cheered louder. "My turn. I draw!" Ace drew a card. "I normal summon Skyhawk Bomber in attack mode!" A white pelican with a big green beak and large yellow throat pouch underneath it appeared on his side of the field. It was level 4 WIND Winged-Beast type monster with 1600 ATK and 1200 DEF. "I activate my Bomber's special ability! When this card is normal summoned successfully, for each Skyhawk monster on my side of the field, you receive 200x of damage. Since I have three in total, you receive 600 points of damage!" Ace declared. His pelican monster flied up, just above Muiko's head. She looked up as the pelican released 3 bombs with 200x labeled on them out of its mouth. She quickly dodged it, but she still felt the impact of the explosion. Her Life Points decreased to 2200. "However, that is not the end because I activate an Action card!" He said, holding a card on his hand. "Let me guess. Your bird monster found it for you?" Muiko guessed. "That's correct. I activate Repeat!"

The action spell showed an arrow that makes a U-turn. "This spell card allows me to repeat one of my monsters' effect. So, I repeat my Skyhawk Bomber's effect to attack your Life Points directly again!" The pelican released 3 more bombs at Muiko as she tried to dodge it.

"My, my! Ace's doing a great deal of damage to her Life Points! Our opponent, Muiko has only 1800 LP left!" The announcer said.

"Then, I place one card face down. Turn end!" He ended his turn with one card set in his Spell/Trap zone.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew a card, but it wasn't very useful for this turn. She then decided to run to look for an Action card. "I end my turn." She said, feeling helpless, yet still holding on strongly.

"My turn. I draw!" Ace drew his card flashily. "Looking for an Action card, I see. Very well. I tribute my Skyhawk Icy Penguin to summon a Level 5 monster from my hand! Advance Summon!" Ace said strongly. A dark portal with magical seal shined below Icy Penguin, transforming it into a completely different monster. It was a vulture with dark green feathers and it carried a big shield on its claw feet as it flapped its wings. "Meet my Skyhawk Guardna Vulture!" Ace introduced. It is Level 5 WIND Winged-Beast monster with 2000 ATK. "I activate my Guardna Vulture's special ability! Once per turn, when I have two or more "Skyhawk" monster on my side of the field beside this guy, I can increase or decrease their level to the same level as Guardna Vulture!" Ace explained. Yellow aura surrounded Skyhawk Butterfly and Skyhawk Bomber as their level increases to 5. "Now, I overlay three of my Skyhawk monsters to construct an overlay network!" Ace announced.

"OMG, Mike! This is it! It is Ace's ace monster!" Hannah said excitedly.

"The mythical beast of the sky. Show your wings of beauty and take flight. Defend your nest with your power that can blow both lands and seas away! Xyz Summon! Rank 5, Skyhawk Storm Eagle!" A spiral galaxy-like portal appeared in the center of the field as his three Skyhawk monster turned into an energy and entered the portal. Giant eagle with light green feathered wings and big silver feet with three sharp claws for each squawked loudly and strongly as it came out of the portal, with terrifying 2700 ATK. Three yellow commits orbited its body.

"So, he is Xyz user." Muiko commented in her mind as she continues to search for an Action card.

"Next, I use the Spell card Monster Reborn from my hand, so I resurrect Skyhawk Wise Owl to my side of the field!" Ace added as a familiar owl flied out of the dark portal from the Graveyard. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell, Skyhawk Booster!" Ace added.

"What's that card do?" Muiko asked, sweating a bit nervously.

"What this card does is I equip it to one of my Skyhawk monsters, and then it gain 200 boosts in ATK for each Skyhawk monster on my side of the field, including itself. I have two, so it gains 400 points in ATK!" A blue aura surrounded Wise Owl, increasing its ATK from 1900 to 2300. "Then, I activate Storm Eagle's special ability! By using one overlay unit, it destroys all your monster on your side of the field, but in the exchange, I cannot declare my Storm Eagle to attack for this turn. Storm Eagle, destroy your foes with Gale Force!" Ace commanded. Skyhawk Storm Eagle flapped its wings so quickly that it created a huge wind storm, blowing Iron Hammerhead away into the Graveyard. Muiko hung on to the ground tightly, so she won't get blown away. She then noticed one card floating around the crazy wind storm.

"That's an Action card! I need to grab it!" She said in her mind. She released her fingers and flied away along with the winds. She reached for the Action card, and carefully landed back to the ground somehow.

"I then declare my Skyhawk Wise Owl to attack your Life Points directly! This duel is finished!" Ace declared. As the wind storm slowed down and got weaker until it stopped, Wise Owl flied toward Muiko with its vicious claw feet.

"Not so fast! I activate Action Spell, Avoid!" She said quickly. "With this card, I target one attacking monster on the field and negate its attack!" A shield appeared in front of Muiko, just about centimeter away from Wise Owl's claw feet. It flied back to Ace's side.

"You don't give up so easily, huh? Well. I end my turn here." Ace ended.

Muiko's heart beeped so strongly that she can hear it. Everything has come down to this draw. "If I don't draw the right card, it will be over." She thought. She closed her eyes, focusing on her Deck. She laid her finger on the top card and drew it. She looked at it, brining a grin on her face. "Now, it is time for you to meet my feather friend! I summon E.B. Mercury Eagle!" Muiko said confidently, yet calmly. A red metallic eagle with bright orange eyes squawked and flied on her side. Its body was the average side of a real eagle. "Then, I place one card and end my turn." She added, surprising everyone that that was her only move.

"Wait? That is it?" Ace asked. The students whispered confusingly.

"What the heck is she doing?" Said one female student.

"I think she's admitting her lose or something?" Said another. "

Oh my! It seems that your niece is giving up." Principal Moostache said worringly.

"I highly doubt that." Hector replied.

Principal Moostache stared at him confusingly.

"Alright then. It is your move. I draw!" Ace said. "I declare my Storm Eagle to attack your Mercury Eagle!"

Muiko smirked her face. "Not so fast! I activate the quick-play spell card, Cunning Instinct!" A spell card flipped up on her side of the field.

"What's that?!" Ace asked surprisingly.

"When my opponent monster declares an attack on E.B. monster on my side of the field, the attack is negated and inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points!" Muiko explained. E.B. Mercury Eagle dodged Storm Eagle's attack and Ace's Life Points decreased to 2600. "It does not matter! I still have Wise Owl to attack!"

"I knew you would do that, too." Muiko said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, sweating a little.

"Because, I activate the Trap card, Negate Attack!" Muiko answered. Ace clenched his teeth as invisible force blocked Wise Owl's attack.

"Wait a sec?! Did you wait to activate that card for this moment? You could've activated that Trap when I declared my Storm Eagle to attack!" Ace said.

"I know that, but like you said, I waited for the right time." Muiko replied.

"Well, I set one card face down and end my turn here!" Ace decided, feeling impressed about Muiko's skill so far.

"Amazing, folks! Muiko managed to block both of Ace's monsters' attack!" The crowds cheered very loudly and excitedly.

"My turn. I draw!" She said. She looked at what she drew. "I set two cards and end my turn." Muiko said, ending her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Ace said, drawing his card so strong that even Muiko felt the wind from it. "This time, I activate my Storm Eagle's special ability! I will destroy your E.B. Mercury Eagle and even if it can't attack because of its effect, I will let Wise Owl finish off the job after that! Go, my ace monster! Use Gale Force once more!" Ace commanded his monster.

"I was hoping you will do that!" Muiko admitted.

"What?!" Ace surprised.

"I activate E.B. Mercury Eagle's special ability. When my opponent activates monster's effect, I can negate that effect and you cannot allow it to activate it until your next Standby Phase!" Muiko explained. Mercury Eagle flapped its wing, releasing and shooting some kind of liquified red metal on Skyhawk Storm Eagle. Its effect was stopped.

"No way! Even so, I will just let Wise Owl to destroy your monster instead! You are now finished this time!" Wise Owl swooped in to attack, but the card that Muiko set from her last turn flipped up.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Beast Eyes!" It depicted terrifying eyes of some cat animals hiding behind a bush, looking at an innocent white rabbit. "This trap card is activated when my opponent declares an attack on my Elemental Beast. It negate your monster's attack!" E.B. Mercury Eagle made a horrific face, scaring Wise Owl and making it fly back to Ace's side.

"Damn it. I end my turn here." Ace said, clenching his teeth.

"This is it. This turn will determine my duel!" Muiko thought.

Muiko drew her card in a flashily way. "Let's go, Mercury Eagle!" She said as she begun running and her eagle followed her.

"I will not let you get away that easily!" Ace yelled as he and his monster chased after her. Muiko run as fast as possible until she see a tree. One of the branches was holding an Action card.

"I need to get that card! Mercury Eagle!" She called to her eagle. Her monster understood her, and fly faster, ahead of her.

"No you won't! Wise Owl! Storm Eagle! Stop her monster!" Ace ordered. His two bird beasts flied ahead of him, chasing after Mercury Eagle.

"If she gets that Action spell card, she might able to win this duel!" Mike said.

"But, if she doesn't, my Ace will win!" Hannah said.

"Hannah, I told you before, but he is not your boyfriend." Mike sighed.

"Please get it for me, Mercury Eagle. You are my last hope!" Muiko thought.

The two Skyhawk monsters were just inch away behind Mercury Eagle, but Mercury Eagle successfully snatched the Action card from the tree's branch. Ace's face turned surprised. Her eagle brought the Action card to her hand.

"I activate the Action spell card, Green Charm of Luck!" Muiko announced. The card depicted a human hand holding a glory four-leaf clover.

"Unbelievable, folks! Muiko is using this Field Spell's strongest Action card!" The announcer said. The crowds cheered very loudly.

"This card allows me to special summon one Level 8 or lower monster from my Deck! And, I know one monster in my deck. I special summon E.B. Oxygen Elephant from my deck!" Muiko declared, taking out the card from her deck and placed it on the field.

Suddenly, winds picked up. A portal with magical seal appeared in front of Muiko. Out of the portal summoned an elephant. Its body was mint green with long trunk and white tusks. It has the periodic symbol O for Oxygen on its forehead. It breathed in the air and hoofed out the air. "Phhooooooooooooooooffff!" E.B. Oxygen Elephant is a Level 8 WIND Beast monster with 2000 ATK and 3000 DEF.

Everyone was surprised of its huge size. "Now, I declare my E.B. Oxygen Elephant to attack your Skyhawk Storm Eagle!" Muiko decided. Oxygen Elephant ram ahead to Storm Eagle.

"What?! But, your Oxygen Elephant has lower ATK than my Storm Eagle!" Ace warned.

"That's true, but here I activate the action card's second effect! The monster that I special summoned gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Step!" Muiko explained. E.B Oxygen Elephant's ATK increased to 3000.

"Not so fast! I activate Skyhawk Icy Penguin's special ability! I remove it from play in the Graveyard so that I negate your monster's attack!" Ace declared. An icy blizzard blocked Oxygen Elephant's attack, protecting Storm Eagle at just the right time. "Unfortunately, that won't stop me! I activate the quick-play spell card, Double or Nothing!" Muiko added as the second face-down card flipped up. Everyone gasped, including Ace.

"Double or Nothing?! That's a spell card that increases your monster's ATK multiplied by 2 when its attack was negated!" Ace explained surprisingly.

"Of course. And, it also get a chance to attack again! Go, E.B. Oxygen Elephant! Attack Storm Eagle!"

E.B. Oxygen Elephant breathed in a lot of air very deeply. Its trunk got fat in the process, but released it, blowing a powerful wind, which blew away the blizzard and his monster to the Graveyard.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Ace screamed, losing all of his Life Points.

Muiko wins as the victory screen displayed. His monster gave a victorious roar before the field faded away. The crowds were silence until the announcer/referee spoke first.

"A..a..Ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! The victory goes to Muiko Griffon!" The announcer announced following after a big cheer. Ace got up, and walked up to Muiko.

"Congratulations! You have passed your test. Welcome to Star Academy." He said, giving her a hand for handshake.

She looked at her hand for a moment, and gave her to make a handshake. "Well. It looks like your niece is accepted into our school. She is truly a strong duelist. The strongest I ever seen." Principal Moostache commented to Hector Griffon. He noticed that Hector was gone.

"Where did Mr. Griffon go?" He asked to his secretary.

"He just left, sir. He told me that she will come to school starting tomorrow." His secretary told him.

"I see. Very well then! This year is going to be very interesting one!" He said grinning.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Skyhawk Icy Penguin-Level: 2 Attribute: WATER Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/0 Effect: If your opponent declares an attack on one "Skyhawk" monster you control on your side of field, remove this card from play in your Graveyard. Negate the attack.  
_

 _Skyhawk Bomber-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/1200 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, your opponent receives 200x of damage for each Skyhawk monster on your side of the field._

 _Skyhawk Vulture Guardna-Level: 5 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1000 Effect: Once per turn, when you have two or more "Skyhawk" monsters on your side of the field (not including this card), change their level to the same level as this card._

 _Skyhawk Storm Eagle-Rank: 5 Attribute: Wind Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2700/1800 Effect: 3 "Skyhawk" monsters. Once per turn, send one overlay unit to activate the following effect: Destroy all cards on the field. This card cannot declare an attack when the effect is activated for the rest of the turn._

 _E.B. Mercury Eagle-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 800/500 Effect: When your opponent activates monster's effect, negate the effect of that monster. He/she cannot activate its effect until his/her next Standby Phase. You can only activate 1 "E.B. Mercury Eagle's" effect once per turn._

 _E.B. Oxygen Elephant-Level: 8 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/3000 Effect: Unknown_

 _Skyhawk Boost-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip this card to one Skyhawk monster. Increases its ATK by 200x for each Skyhawk monster on your side of the field.  
_

 _Green Charm of Luck-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Level 8 or lower monster from your Deck. During the Battle Step, the monster that was Special Summoned by this card gains 1000 ATK. This effect is applied until the End Phase._

 _Beast Eyes-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on one of your E.B monsters on your side of the field, negate that attack._


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is now available. I would like to say a special thanks to Cojobo for his honest review. Also to announce that I have edited all the previous chapters to fix some errors and one big mistake I made in my writing for the dueling part. Do not worry about it because I fixed it. If you find any mistakes in the dueling part, say that I accidentally wrote that a monster attacked an opponent's Life Points directly after the Battle Phase for example. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter an if you have anything to say, please leave a review. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6-Love Triangle-**

One day has passed since Muiko got accepted into the academy by winning her duel against Ace Wings, the school's pro duelist. As part of the agreement, Muiko was now an official student at Star Academy and already she became very popular because of her victory in the duel. She arrived at the school by Hector's limousine. All the male students started at her.

"Seriously? What's wrong with these guys?" She thought, feeling annoyed. The school bell rang, telling everyone that classes are in session. Out of some luck, Muiko was in Mike and Hannah's classroom.

"Alright, class! Since we missed a day because of yesterday's event, we have a lot of stuff to cover." Teacher announced. "But, first, let's welcome our newest classmate joining us this year. Please welcome, Miss Muiko Griffon!" Everyone clapped their hands as a way to welcome her in friendly manner.

"So, Miss Griffon, is there anything you want to say about yourself to the class?" Teacher asked. She stared for a moment until she opened her lip.

"I..hope that I'll get along well with..each of you." She answered. Everyone clapped again, even though she didn't say much.

"Alrighty then! As for your seat, how about you sit at the..empty desk at the right corner of the room." Muiko walked to her seat, which was next to where Mike was sitting. She and Mike looked at each for a second, but she sat down without saying any words.

The school bell rang, which was now 30 min lunch time. Everyone headed to the cafeteria. Muiko got her plate and sat alone at a table, away from everyone else. Mike noticed her sitting alone.

"Hey, Mike! Want to sit at the usual place?" Hannah asked.

"Huh? Oh, umm, actually I think I will sit at a different seat this time." He replied. He walked up to the table where Muiko was sitting as Hannah watched him go away.

"I was right. He is interested in that girl!" Hannah thought.

"Um. Excuse me." Mike said nervously. Muiko looked up at him, which spook him a little. "Um. Is it ok if I sit here?" He asked.

"...Do whatever you want." She replied, sounded like she does not care at all, but without hesitation, he sat down on the other side of the table across from her.

"Say...if I may ask a question, do you remember me?" He asked, sweating a little.

"You?" She asked.

"Yes. I am not sure if you remember 4 days ago, but you are the one who saved me." He whispered to her. "...Don't remember." She replied.

Mike felt downfall as dark purple cloud hovered above his head, signifying that he felt sad. "Oh I see." He replied, feeling down. "Hello, Muiko and friend." A male voice said.

They looked up, revealing to be Ace. "Oh! Hello, Ace." Mike greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ace replied with a smile.

"Oh, what do you want?" Muiko asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you want to go on a date with me this weekend." Ace proposed.

Hannah's ear heard what he said, giving a shock to her heart. Even Mike felt surprised, too. "A date?" Muiko asked. "That's right. I can show you around the city if you like." Ace explained.

"...No thank. I am not into such thing." She answered coldly as she walked away, finished with her lunch.

"That was kind of cold." Mike thought. "Oh well. I guess I will try next time." Ace thought loudly.

After Ace left, Hannah stormed up to Mike as he noticed a strong heat emanating from her. "Wo! Hannah?!" He asked terrified.

"That girl! I can't believe Ace asked her on a date!" She said angrily.

"Hold on, Hannah! She declined his offer, although." Mike said, trying to calm her down.

"That's it! I will teach her lesson or two after school!" She said as she stomped away while other students stepped away from her to let her through.

"Oh boy." Mike sighed.

After the classes end for the day, all the students got out, feeling freedom in the air. Muiko quietly got out of the building as everyone rushed out. Mike was just behind her and walking up to her.

"Hey Muiko!" Mike yelled. Muiko heard him, so she turned around.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to warn you about my friend. She is.." When Mike was speaking, he got interrupted when he felt a powerful, yet scary energy from behind him. It was his friend, Hannah in fiery rage.

"Hannah! It's you!" Mike gasped.

"Hey, you!" She pointed at Muiko. Muiko just stared at her. "I want to teach you a lesson! In a duel! Right here and now!" She declared loudly, enough for every passing students to hear.

"A duel?" Muiko asked.

"Yes, a duel!" Hannah answered loudly.

"Hey, Hannah! Calm down! Let's not get work up over it!" Mike said, trying to calm her down.

"No, Mike! You stay out of it! Let's duel at the school arena! It is vacant now!" Few minutes later, Muiko and angry Hannah were now in the arena. Mike and few other students who wanted to see the duel were watching.

"Why does this have to happen?" He sighed.

"This is going to be cool!" One student commented.

"I know right, dude! Two girls fighting in a duel. This is going to be intense!" Said another one.

"Time to get my revenge! Field Spell on! Fairies' Spring activates!" Hannah announced. The arena transformed into a clean, beautiful woodland with a big clean spring in the center. There were big lily pods, big enough for a person to stand on.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Hannah said. Muiko just stayed still, but Mike got in to say the other part of the oath.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" He said.

"They storm through the field!" Hannah said after him.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action..." Both Hannah and Mike said. "DUEL!" Hannah and Muiko declared strongly.

The action cards above them burst and scattered as their LP began at 4000.

"I will go first." Hannah said decisively. She looked at her cards she have currently, and picked one up. "I normal summon Pixie Mei in attack mode!" A pixie with blue hair, blue eyes, chibi-face, and short wings that sparkle like a crystal appeared on her side. It was a Level 2 LIGHT fairy-type monster with 300 ATK and 0 DEF. "Next, I activate a spell card, Pixie Draw, from my hand!" She said, revealing a card that depicted four pixies carrying big card from the top of the deck.

"Pixie Draw?" Muiko asked, never seen the card before.

"It's a Normal Spell card that allows me to draw number of cards equals to the level of my Pixie monster on my side of the field. Pixie Mei's Level is 2, so I get to draw two cards!" Hannah explained, as she drew two cards and added them to her hand. "Next, I activate Continuous Spell card, Pixie Fountain!" A fountain made of crystal appeared behind her, rising out of the ground as water filled it up. "Then, I set one card. Turn end!" She finished.

"Since I'm Hannah's friend for long time, I know what she's planning. I hope that you are prepared for this, Muiko." Mike thought.

Muiko sensed something odd about her monster, even though it looked cute. "My turn. I draw!" She said, as she drew a card. "I normal summon E.B. Copper Bull in attack mode!" A familiar copper-colored bull roared into the field. "I declare my Copper Bull to attack your Pixie Mei! Go, Copper Bull! Copper Fury!" Muiko declared. E.B. Copper Bull rammed toward Pixie Mei. Pixie Mei screamed painfully as it got hit by Copper Bull's sharp, tough horns. "Pixie Mei!" Hannah yelled. Hannah's Life Points decreased by 1500, leaving her 2500 left. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Muiko said, as she set two cards and ended her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Hannah drew her card. "Good news for me! Pixie Mei does not stay down forever." Muiko looked at her, thinking what's she talking about. "I activate Pixie Mei's special ability! When she is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon her back to the field by paying my LPs equal to her ATK!" Hannah elaborated. The same blue pixie returned to the field. Her Life Points went down, but strangely go up.

"What the? Why did your Life Points increased?" Muiko noticed loudly. "You have noticed? Well, let me explain. As long as my Pixie Fountain is face up on the field, I gain extra Life Points equal to the ATK of my Pixie monster whenever it is special summoned from the Graveyard. So, I gain LP equal to Pixie Mei's ATK." Hannah explained. Her Life Points were now back to 2500.

"Hmph. So, you pay some of your Life Points to bring back your monster through its effect, but regain it back, thanks to your Spell card." Muiko summarized.

"That's right." Hannah noted.

"That's her classic trick. You better watch out, Muiko, or she will throw out something even nastier!" Mike thought.

"After I summoned her, I can now special summon her friend, Pixie Ay in attack mode!"

A new pixie appeared next to Pixie Mei. This one had red spiky hair, red eyes, and chibi-face. Its height was the same as Pixie Mei. It was a Level 2 LIGHT fairy-type monster with 200 ATK and 0 DEF. "Thanks to her effect, I can special summon her when I special summoned a Pixie monster during this turn. Now, I release two of them to tribute a stronger monster from my hand!" Hannah announced. "Warrior of the Pixie clan! Protect this scared land and their innocent creatures! Advance Summon! Level 7! Pixie Knight Commandore!"

Her two Pixies turned into two bright energies as it formed into a new monster. This one was a tall woman, wearing silver armor and helmet, and carried a sword. It has 2700 ATK. Muiko, feeling suspicious about this monster, began running to find an Action Card. "I then activate my Commandore's special ability! It allows me to special summon certain number of Pixie monster from my Graveyard equal to the number of cards I discard from my hand. I discard the only two cards I have left on my hand to special summon my two Pixies back to the field!" Hannah explained as she sent two cards from her hand and retrieved back two of her Pixie cards, and then placed them face up on the field.

Pixie Knight Commandore waved with her sword in the air, cutting it to open a portal that even broke the fabric of reality. Two familiar Pixie came out of it before it closed up. "And, thanks to my Pixie Fountain, I gain total of 500 LPs." Hannah said, as her life points increased to 3000. "But, I won't end there!" She ran to the spring lake and jumped from lily pad to lily pad until she found an Action Card, laying on one of the lily pads. Without hesitation, she activated it. "I activate Action Card, Fairy Dance!" She announced strongly.

The action card that Hannah activated showed some fairies dancing in the field of flowers. "This spell card increases my Life Points by 500!" Hannah explained as her life points were now 3500. "Battle Phase! I declare my Pixie Knight Commandore to attack your E.B. Copper Bull!" Hannah declared. Pixie Knight Commandore sliced E.B. Copper Bull in half as it cried painfully. Muiko's Life Points decreased to 3100. "Then, I declare my two Pixie to attack your LP directly!" The two Pixie monsters jumped at Muiko, releasing two energy balls.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap card, Roar of the Wild!" Muiko announced. "This card allows me to special summon one Level 4 or lower level E.B. monster from my Deck when one E.B. monster is destroyed by battle! Then, my deck is shuffled. I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" A familiar hammerhead shark appeared on Muiko's side. Hannah clenched her teeth.

"Oooooooo! I thought I will do at least some decent damage to you. Fine! I will just end my turn here!" Hannah frustrated, calling off her attack.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She looked at her 4 cards at the same time still running. She didn't have the necessary card to defeat her strongest monster on the field, so she decided to stay on the defense. She saw an action card, hanging on the tree. She jumped high and caught the card. "Good! I activate Action Card, Defense Summon!"

The spell card showed Elemental Hero Clayman being summoned in defense mode. "This card allows me to special summon a monster in defense mode from my hand or Deck, but in exchange, I cannot declare my Battle Phase for this turn." Muiko explained. "I special summon E.B. Zinc Tortoise!" A bluish-white tortoise with the periodic symbol Zn on the top center of its shell appeared next to E.B. Iron Hammerhead. As soon it appeared, it went inside of its shell in defense position, which it has 2200 DEF. "I set one card and end my turn." Muiko finished.

While they were dueling, Ace came into the arena and sit next to Mike.

"Hey, Ace!" Mike noticed.

"Hello again. I...don't think I got your name from the last time we met." Ace said.

"Oh, right! My name is Mike Yamazaki." Mike introduced.

"Nice to meet you again, Mike. It seems that Muiko is having a duel. How is it so far?" He asked.

"Well. It is going good, but as of now, my friend, Hannah is being the offense while Muiko is staying on the defense." Mike explained."Although, this whole duel is just about her getting revenge on Muiko." Mike sweat dropped behind his head.

"I see. Interesting..." Ace pondered loudly.

"My turn. I draw!" Hannah added a card to her hand. "Battle Phase! Pixie Knight Commandore, attack her Iron Hammerhead! Pixie Slash!" Hannah commanded her monster.

"Not so fast! At this moment, I activate my E.B. Zinc Tortoise's special ability!" Muiko announced.

"What?!" Hannah surprised.

"You see, during the Battle Step, I can switch the target's attack to Zinc Tortoise instead!" E.B. Zinc Tortoise quickly moved in front of Iron Hammerhead as Pixie Knight Commandore strike at it instead. "Also, I then activate the quick-play spell card, Cunning Instinct!" A familiar spell card flipped up.

"Oh, no you won't! I activate my quick-play spell card, Pixie Mania!" It depicted a long yellow haired pixie slamming at other scared monsters in frenzy. "This spell card negates the activation of other spell card! Then, I get to add one Level 4 or lower level Pixie monster from my Deck." Hannah explained. "So, I destroy your spell card and then I add my Level 2 Pixie Mink." . Just as originally go, Pixie Knight Commandore attacked E.B. Zinc Tortoise, broke its shell, and sliced it in half. "Next, I normal summon my Pixie Mink that I drew from my Deck!" She declared.

Another Pixie monster appeared on her side of the field. This one was also Level 2 LIGHT fairy-type monster with 200 ATK and 0 DEF. "Then, I overlay my three Level two Pixie to construct an overlay network!" Hannah said as three of her Pixie monsters transformed into blue, red, and yellow energy respectfully. The three energies go into the spiral galaxy as a new monster came out of it. "Ruler of the Pixie! Protect your land and your people with your heart and power! Show your merciless might! Xyz Summon! Rank 2, Pixie Queen Motha!" It was an angelic woman with long red, blue, yellow strands of hair respectfully. Her ATK was 2000 and DEF, 1000. Three yellow orbited the monster.

"My! Your friend knows how to Xyz Summon. She is kind impressive." Ace commented.

"This is it! Her ace monster showed up!" Mike gasped, feeling scared.

"I activate Pixie Queen Motha's special ability! Offering one overlay unit, I destroy one monster on my side of the field. Then, it inflicts damage equal to half of its ATK! Motha, attack with your Pixie Stream!" One of the commits shattered as Pixie Knight Commandore get absorbed into Queen Motha's body. She released a color tornado at Muiko as she get blown away by it.

"Gaaaahhh!" She screamed, losing 1350 Life Points. She now had 1750 left.

"I end my turn here." Hannah finished.

E.B. Iron Hammerhead helped Muiko to get up. "Thanks." She said.

"Oh no! Hannah has more Life Points than Muiko." Mike warned.

"Right. If she does not do something on this turn, your friend can attack and destroy your E.B. Iron Hammerhead with either of her monsters, and then...it is over." Ace predicted.

"Once your turn here ends, I will be the better girl for Ace, alright!" Hannah said loudly.

"What's she talking about?" Ace asked.

"It's, uhh, long story." Mike sighed.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card flashily. Looking at the card she drawn, she grinned a little. "I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn!" Muiko showed the classic spell card. "I resurrect back E.B. Zinc Tortoise in attack mode!" The familiar tortoise returned to her side of the field with a little grin on its wrinkly face. "Then, I tribute my two monster! Advance Summon! E.B. Oxygen Elephant in attack mode!" Muiko said loudly as her monster stomped into the field. "Battle Phase! I declare my E.B. Oxygen Elephant to attack your Pixie Queen Motha!" She declared.

Everyone gasped. "What you think you're doing?! If you do that, both of our monsters will be destroyed!" Hannah warned. "Not if I activate my face-down card. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Power of Lesser Equality!" The spell card showed the comparison symbol, less than or equal to symbol.

"What is that?!" Hannah asked.

"This is a spell card that can be activated only during the Battle Step. When my monster targets one monster on your side of the field and if its ATK is equal to or less than the target monster's ATK, my monster gains 1000 ATK in boost!" Muiko explained as she began running to search for Action card. Oxygen Elephant's ATK increased as it rammed toward Pixie Queen Motha and exploded it. Hannah loses 1000 LP, now down with 2500.

"Even so, I still have more than enough LP left!" Hannah reminded. Muiko grabbed an Action card that she found hidden in the hole of a tree.

"I then activate, the Action Spell card, Pixie Luck!" The card showed a pixie raising up a four-leaf clover in the air. "This spell card allows me to draw a card. If it is a monster card, then my monster gains the double the amount of ATK equal to the monster card's ATK and get a chance to attack even though if it already attacked!"

Her heart beeped quickly as she put her finger on the deck. She drew it from the top while closing her eyes. She looked at it, and noticed it was her E.B. Sulfur Leopard. "The card I draw..is indeed a monster card!" Muiko revealed.

"No way!" Hannah gasped.

"E.B. Sulfur Leopard's ATK is 1600, so my E.B. Oxygen Elephant gain a total of 3200 boosts in ATK!"

A yellow aura surrounded Oxygen Elephant as it hoofed loudly and ATK increases to 6200. "Now, my Oxygen Elephant get to attack again! Go, Oxygen Elephant! Attack her directly!" Muiko commanded.

"Then, that means...I lose this duuueeeeel!" Hannah screamed. E.B. Oxygen Elephant blew wind out of its nose. The impact of the wind blasted in front of Hannah as she loses all of her LP. Muiko won, according to the victory screen as the surrounding area faded away.

Muiko walked up to Hannah, who was laying down. "Are you ok?" Muiko asked, giving her a hand. As much as she distasted, she lend her hand and got up. She was down on herself, almost like she was about to cry.

"Hey, Hannah! Are you alright?" Mike asked worryingly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied in sad mood.

"That was a great duel, you two." Ace said, smiling.

"Huh?" Hannah confused.

"You both showed a very splendid duel. I say it is the best duel I ever seen in my life so far." Ace commented before he left.

"Like what Ace said, you two were great! I really learned a lot from it." Mike commented, too.

"Oh my god...I was praised by Ace. Keeeyaaahhh!" She screamed joyfully.

"Hannah! Please don't do that when I am here?" Mike complained as he covered his ears.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watched them and the whole duel from the shadow. He wore thick glasses, was holding a laptop with a camera, and made a grin until he disappeared into the deep shadow.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Pixie Mei-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 300/0 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it by paying Life Points equal to this card's ATK.  
_

 _Pixie Ay-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/0 Effect: When a Pixie monster is special summoned during this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand to the field._

 _Pixie Mink-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/0 Effect: Unknown_

 _Pixie Knight Commandore-Level: 7 Attribute: Light Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 2700/1200 Effect: Once per turn, by discarding certain number of cards from your hand, Special Summon the number of Pixie monsters from your Graveyard equal to the number of cards you discarded._

 _Pixie Queen Motha-Rank: 2 Attribute: Light Type: Fairy/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1000 Effect: 3 Level 2 Pixie monsters. Using one overlay unit, activate the following effect: Banish one monster from your side of the field to the Graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equals to the half of the banished monster's ATK._

 _E.B. Zinc Tortoise-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect Effect: During the Battle Step only, switch the target to this card when your opponent declares an attack on your E.B. monster._

 _Defense Draw-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck, but loses your chance for Battle Phase._

 _Pixie Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Draw certain number of cards equals to the total Level of Pixie monsters currently on your side of the field._

 _Pixie Fountain-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: Gain Life Points equal to the Pixie monster's ATK that was Special Summoned from the Graveyard._

 _Fairy Dance-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: Gain 500 Life Points._

 _Pixie Luck-Type: Action (Normal) Spell Effect: Draw one card from your Deck. If it is a monster card, your monster (or one of them) on your side of the field gains double the ATK of the drawn card and it gets to attack even if it already attacked. If it is not a monster card, end your turn._


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter is available now! This is one is very long and I hope you will like. Right now, I am opening for any suggestions for card ideas or even real deck ideas for the future chapters. If there is a real archtype deck you want to see, then please mention it in the review. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7-Cody Hackin and the Terror of Cipher Hacker-**

In a dark room, a young teen boy was typing very busy on his laptop. Hanging on his wall were pictures of Muiko. The lad grinned, almost sinisterly. "Amazing! Whoever the sender is, his data is astounding! Although, I may have to do some test to confirm these...in more personal manner." He said, snickering.

3 days have passed since Muiko became a student and began her new life. She became little closer with Mike and Hannah even though Hannah still feels jealous of her. After their duel, Hannah decided to make Muiko her rival. Nonetheless, they're becoming friends. The scene transitioned to Muiko, who was dueling against a male duelist.

"Battle Phase! Golden Angel Dragon, attack! Shining Blast!" Her dragon fired out its signature attack, blasting the opponent away as his Life Points were drained out until there is no more to drained. Muiko wins. The surrounding area, including the duelist faded away. She was dueling in Solid Vision hologram room. She exited the room.

"No bad." Hector commented.

"It was nothing." She replied in her usual emotionless tone.

"Don't get too confident. You will never know what your opponent will throw at you." Hector advised.

"Yeah. Yeah." She shrugged off.

"By the way, are you going to meet your friends?" He asked.

"Why ask?" Muiko questioned.

"Well, beside training and sleeping in your room, you should go out and enjoy with your friends. It's only the normal thing to do for a girl of your age." Hector suggested.

"...Fine." She said before she left.

Few hours later, Muiko meets with Mike and Hannah at the Metro-Sand Central Mall. It is the largest mall in all of Metro-Sand City, located in the central area. There were a lot of people since it is a weekend.

"Hey, Muiko! Let's go to that store!" Hannah said excitedly. As Hannah dragged Muiko by her hand, Mike was carrying all of the bags. "Just...why!" He complained thoughtfully as he carried the bags in pain.

After visiting three more stores, they decided to rest at a popular drink pub. Mike was drinking all of his orange juice quickly. "Aaaaahh!" He said, feeling refreshed.

"I love this pub's drinks! Don't you think, Muiko?" Hannah asked.

"It is quite good." She replied calmly. She took a sip of her pineapple juice. She got up and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hannah asked.

"Restroom." Muiko replied before she walked away.

"...She's really weird." Hannah said with her eye lidded.

"Don't say that. She is...just different." Mike said.

"Yeah, but why is she always act like that? She needs to be more social." Hannah suggested.

"Well, I guess you are right about that. But, let's not try to force her." Mike recommended.

After Muiko finished her business in the restroom, she goes back to the pub until she was stopped by a teen boy. He was short, wore orange glasses, blue jacket with orange necktie, and brown short. His hair was an orange afro. He also had a wire attached to his glasses. "Hello! You must be Muiko!" He said happily.

Muiko glared at him, feeling suspicious. "Yeah. That's my name. Who are you?"

"My name is Cody Hackin! I know you from a school. I am a student there, but from a different class." Cody introduced. "Your duel against Ace was very astounding! I think you are the only one at the school who won against him, even before becoming a student then!"

"Yeeaah. Thanks, but I need to..."

"Sorry to ask, but I really want to duel against you to see your dueling skills in person. If that is ok with you." Cody interrupted.

Muiko started at him for a moment. She felt something odd about this boy, but if it is just a duel he wanted, there is no harm...right? "Fine. You can have the duel with me." She agreed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Let's go find a place to duel." He said as they go somewhere else.

He took Muiko to a secluded area, which was the backside of the mall. "This place should be private enough." Cody thought loudly.

"Did you say something?" Muiko asked.

"Huh? Oh, it is nothing! Anyway, let's begin this due!" He said as he activated his duel disk, which was silver gray.

"Very well." Muiko followed up with her yellow duel disk activated.

"DUEL!" They both yelled strongly.

"I will allow you to go first since I really admire your victory over Ace." Cody said politely.

"Alright. My turn!" Muiko agreed. She looked over her 5 cards. "I normal summon E.B. Copper Bull in attack mode!" The copper-colored bull appeared on her side of the field as it roared for battle. "Next, I set two cards face down. Turn end."

"My turn. I draw!" Cody said, drawing his card from the top of his deck. He analyzed his card as some kind of numbering was shown his glasses lens. "First, I will special summon this monster from my hand when I have no other monster on my side of the field while my opponent controls one on his or her side! Special Summon, Cipher Hacker Spam!" A strange-looking machine appeared on his side of the field. It had electricity zapping throughout its body. It had 0 ATK. "Then, I normal summon Cipher Hacker Gunner in attack mode!" He followed up.

On Spam's side, a humanoid machine appeared. It had a blaster on his right arm. His face was half humanoid and half machine with a goggle like scope for the left eye. It had 1200 ATK.

"At this point, I activate my Cipher Hacker Spam's special ability! When another Cipher Hacker monster is summoned to the field, I get to draw one Level 4 or lower level Cipher Hacker monster and special summon it to my side of the field with 0 ATK." He drew one card and revealed it to be the same monster. "I draw and then special summon my second Cipher Hacker Spam!"

Now, he had three monsters on his side of the field. "Hmmm." Muiko hummed.

"Then, I activate Cipher Hacker Gunner's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one set card on my opponent's side of the field. I will destroy one of your face down cards! Go! Hack Shot!" He commanded. His Gunner shot a short laser beam at one of Muiko's set cards. It got digitalized until it faded away.

"My trap!" She thought loudly.

"Next, I set one card. Turn is completed." He ended with two cards left on his hand.

The scene transitioned to Mike and Hannah. They were getting worry about Muiko. "She's been gone for awhile now." Mike said worryingly.

"Maybe, she got lost." Hannah hypothesized.

"Let's look for her!" Mike said, getting up from his seat.

The scene transitioned back to Muiko's duel. "My turn! I draw!" She drew a card. "Cipher Hacker..whatever this kid is planning, I don't like it."

She looked at her card, and then decided to go to offense. "I normal summon E.B Fluorine Cheetah!" A familiar cheetah dashed into the field. "Battle Phase! First, E.B. Copper Bull, attack his Cipher Hacker Gunner!" E.B. Copper Bull began charging toward Cody's monster. He smirked a little as E.B. Copper Bull got closer.

"I activate my set card! Trap card, Cipher Firewall!" A giant wall of fire appeared in front of E.B. Copper Bull, blocking its attack. "With this trap card, it negate your monster's ATK and end the Battle Phase. At the same time, you also gain half of the damage that I should have taken during this turn! Dividing your Copper Bull's total ATK by two, you gain 900 for damage!" Cody calculated. A fire shot from his trap card, hitting on Muiko. "Krrr!" She gritted her teeth as her Life Points drained down to 3100.

"I end my turn." Muiko finished with no other choice.

"My turn. I draw!" Cody said. "Your monster's ATK is admirable, Muiko. However, you should not charge in with blank thought." Muiko felt that she was being mocked. "Anyway, I tribute my Cipher Hacker Gunner and first Cipher Hacker Spam for advance summon! I summon Cipher Hacker Trojan!" He declared.

Two of his monster become into an energy as it get swallowed into a portal. A horse with mechanical wheels for feet appeared out of the portal. Its body was all metal with some kind of green outline as electrical energy flowed through it. It had 2600 ATK and 2500 DEF. "You probably know this by now, but I shall mention it. I activate my second Cipher Hacker Spam's effect! When another Cipher Hacker monster is summoned to the field, I get to draw one Level 4 or lower level Cipher Hacker monster and special summon it to my side of the field with 0 ATK."

He drew a card and smirked as he looked at it. "I draw my third Cipher Hacker Spam and special summon it to the field!" He said. There were now thee monsters on his side of the field.

"As you can see, I have three monsters, but it won't be three forever! I then activate my Cipher Hacker Trojan's special ability! When a Cipher Hacker monster is Special Summoned successfully, I can special summon another Cipher Hacker monster from my hand if its Level is 4 or less. I special summon Cipher Hacker Blocker in defense mode!"

A big mechanical monster with 4 wires for its arms or tentacles and plugs for hands appeared on the side of the field. It had one eyes and its body was cube-shaped. "At this time, I activate Blocker's ability! Once per turn, I can negate all monsters' attack if it is not the same Attribute like my Blocker's Attribute." He explained.

"So, your Blocker is Dark Attribute." Muiko noticed.

"Yes, that's right, but it won't be Dark for long because I activate the Equip Spell, Attribute Morph Light!" Cody showed the spell card. The picture of the card presented a jelly covering a monster with Attribute symbol on its chest. "I equip to Cipher Hacker Blocker and thanks to the effect of the spell card, its Attribute is changed to Light!" He decided. A shining aura burst around Cipher Hacker Blocker's body. "I end my turn here."

"Strange? Why didn't he attack my monster? He has that Trojan monster with higher ATK than my Copper Bull and Fluorine Cheetah. Is he planning something else?" Muiko thought. "...I draw!"

"First, I change my E.B. Copper Bull's position to defense mode and then, declare my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah to attack your Cipher Hacker Spam. Battle Phase! Attack!" Muiko ordered. Her cheetah monster dashed and slashed one of his monsters, doing some damage this time. Cody blocked from the explosion, but his Life Points go down to 2500. "Then, I tribute my two E.B. monsters to set one monster!" The card she set was E.B. Oxygen Elephant with a defense of 3000. "Turn end." She finished.

While the duel was occurring, Mike was nearby searching for her. "Muiko! Muiko! Where are you?" He yelled. As he searched around, he turned around and saw Muiko. "Oh, there she is!" He called Hannah with his duel disk, which was also a phone. "Hello? Hannah, I found Muiko! She is in the backside of the mall. Yeah, please come soon." Mike said until he hang up.

"My turn. I draw!" Cody said. He looked at his card and smirked. "Well, well. It seems that it has finally arrived."

"What do you mean it arrived?" She asked.

"He he he he heeeeeee! My plan is coming good! I activate the spell card, Swap Force!" He said laughing. It depicted two armies switching their soldier from left to right. "This spell card makes us switch our monster to the other side of the field, as long as they are face-up on the field. Since you have one monster set, then you have no choice, but accept my offer to give you the monster. I select my Cipher Hacker Blocker, which will now be summoned to your side of the field!" He explained.

His monster suddenly disappeared and reappeared on Muiko's side of the field in a flash. "I end my turn. Also to note, that the equip spell is still applied. It will only be removed if Cipher Blocker is destroyed by battle, flipped down, or removed from the field. Since it just changed to the different side of the field, the equip spell card stays on the field. I believe it your turn now." Cody noted.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew a card. A second later, Hannah arrived to meet Mike.

"Hey, Mike! I'm here." She said.

"Hey, Hannah! Check it out over there!" He pointed out.

"Huh? Is Muiko dueling?" She asked.

"It looks like so." He said.

"Who is she dueling with?" She asked, squinting her eyes to try to see better.

"I am not sure, but I think that guy is from our school." Mike said. "Although, why do I have a bad feeling about him?"

The card that Muiko drew was her E.B. Sulfur Leopard. She hears her dragon calling for her from the extra deck. "...I am not sure if this is a good idea to summon you here, but this duel is not going anywhere if I don't do something..." Muiko said mindfully to herself. "Ok. I normal summon my E.B. Sulfur Leopard in ATK position!" She declared.

A familiar light-yellow metallic leopard roared to her side, next to Cipher Hacker Blocker. "Then, I summon my E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" She included. "Thanks to its effect, I can special summon it from my hand when I normal summoned a E.B. monster. When doing so, it inflicts damage to your Life Points equals to its ATK!" She explained.

Her hammerhead shark bashed into Cody, draining his life point down to 1700. "Here goes nothing!" She thought. "Now, with these two LIGHT monsters, I use my E.B. Sulfur Leapord and Cipher Hacker Blocker for Muikai material cards."

The sky became dark as Muiko's body glowed in yellow aura. " A legendary dragon, with majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world. Show your power! Golden Angel Dragon!" Out of the dark sky, a light shone down on her as a dragon with angel wings descend from the sky. The sky returned normal as her ace monster roared for battle.

"What the?! Muiko is a Muikai duelist?!" Hannah screamed.

"Hannah, be quiet! And, yes, it is true that she is a Muikai duelist." Mike admitted. "What?! How?! Did you knew this all the time?!" Hannah yelled, grabbing Mike and swinging him back and forth.

"Yes. Just. Please. Stop. Swinging. Me. Back. And. Forth!" Mike said, feeling sick and dizzy from it.

"Oooooooo!" Cody amazed. "I then activate my Dragon's special ability. By banishing one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! I banish my E.B. Iron Hammerhead to destroy your Cipher Hacker Trojan! Banishing Light!"

E.B. Iron Hammerhead turned into a gray energy and get swallowed into Golden Angel Dragon's body. It began to shine up so brightly like a sun and released a wave of light energy as it disintegrated his Trojan. "Battle Phase! I attack your last Cipher Hacker Spam with Golden Angel Dragon! This duel ends!" Muiko declared. Golden Angel Dragon shot a fireball at him, causing a mass explosion with smokes.

After the smoke cleared, there was an immediate laughter. "What?!" Muiko surprised. She noticed that Cody was still standing with his Life Points at 1250.

"Hey! That creep is still standing with his Life Points left!" Hannah said.

"I have already activated my Cipher Hacker Trojan's effect! You see, when it is destroyed by card's effect, I banish it from play from the Graveyard to special summon one Level 4 or lower Cipher Hacker monster from my deck." Cody explained.

"But, that don't explain why you have 1250 LP left?" Muiko said.

"That's because I activated the effect of my Cipher Hacker Insurer! It is a monster card that prevent one of my Cipher Hacker monsters from being destroyed and take half of the battle damage." He explained further. Muiko gritted her a teeth little.

"This boy is something else." She thought. "I..Turn end."

"My turn. I draw!" The way he drew was different from the last draw. "I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards!" He said. He drew two cards and showed a huge grin. "Yes! The card I wanted is finally here!" He called out. "First, I activate the Spell card, Destroyer!" It depicted a giant fireball from the sky hurling toward Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it faced against it. "This spell card allows me to destroy one face-up or face-down monster card if it has 2000 or more ATK!" Muiko's set monster revealed to be E.B. Oxygen Elephant. "Your E.B. Oxygen Elephant has 2000 ATK. Just enough to be destroyed!" A huge fire ball burned the monster to crisps.

Muiko, Mike, and Hannah were anticipating and feeling nervous what Cody meant by that. "Now, by banishing at least three of my Cipher Hacker monster in my Graveyard, I can special summon this card from my hand. I banish all of my Cipher Hacker Spam in my Graveyard to special summon the king of all Cipher Hacker!"

A dark portal in the center of the field appeared. Lightings struck as if the weather changed so suddenly. "No foe can escape from the grip power of its knowledge! Until all of its victims' power is absorbed, it will suck all living things in this world! Special Summon! My Cipher Hacker Brain!" Out of the portal, a very strange and creepy looking monster appeared. It had a big metal beak like a bird, one living yellow eye and another blue metallic eye, long tail, and enclosed spikes that make up its chest bone. It screeched horribly, making everyone close their ears. Strangely of all, it had 100 ATK.

"What kind of monster is that?!" Muiko asked. "Oh you will see! I activate its special ability. Once per turn, I can take the control of one monster on my opponent's side of the field! And then, this card gains both the ATK and DEF of the selected monster. Therefore, I select your Golden Angel Dragon!" Cody announced maniacally. A bunch of wires shot out of Brain's body, strapping Golden Angel Dragon very tightly.

"No! Golden Angel Dragon!" Muiko yelled. The creepy machine attached itself to her dragon's body as its beak opened wide and bite on the dragon's head. After Golden Angel Dragon tried to unstrapped from it, its eyes become red, which is now under the Brain's control.

"Oh no! Muiko's ace monster is under the control of that guy's monster!" Mike terrified as he and Hannah watched helplessly.

"Graaaahhhh!" Cody roared as a strange yellow aura surrounded his body. "I...CAN...FEEL...THE POWEEEEERRRRRRR!" The power of Golden Angel Dragon surged through his body.

"Damn it! He is becoming corrupt to my monster's power!" Muiko thought loudly.

"I declare my Cipher Hacker Brain to attack your Life Points directly!" He said. "Battle Phase! Shining Blast!" Cipher Hacker Brain, controlling her Muikai monster, shot a golden fireball at Muiko.

"Gaaaaaaaahhh!" She creamed painfully. She took a huge blow from her own monster as her Life Points decreased to 500.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled. Muiko heard his voice, looking at Mike as well finally noticing him and Hannah. "Mike...and Hannah." She said. She got up slowly and put her fingers on the top of her deck.

"HA HA HA! So, this is the power of the Muikai card! Astounding! With it, nobody can stop me! After your turn ends, I will be my victory!" Cody said evilly under the influence of the Muikai card's corrupt power.

"I...uuhh, need to focus." Muiko panted. She remembered what the old man, Hector said in the morning. "I...never expect this to happen. The old man was right, but if he is, then...I will just have to throw something unexpected back!" Muiko said determinedly. "My turn! I draw!"

She drew her card with a shimmer of light as she did. She looked at the card and grinned. "I activate the Spell card, Gamble Draw!" She said. The spell card showed a nervous, seating duelist going to draw his card. "First, I discard all of the cards from my hand. Then, I draw one card from the top of my deck. If it is monster card, I get to draw 5 more cards. If I draw anything else, then I sent the card to the Graveyard." Muiko explained.

"What?! Isn't that risky?" Hannah asked worryingly.

"Muiko is putting her risk on this one draw!" Mike added.

"I see! Putting all of your luck into this one draw. Luck won't pull you through, not even in this duel! Only pre-determined strategy and preparation win through all duels!" Cody said, mocking her.

"Well, let's see if that is true! I...DRAW!" Muiko drew her card flashily. She looked at the card, and indeed, it was a monster card. "Yes! It looks like luck prove me right!" Muiko announced happily.

"No way!" Cody gasped.

"Now, I get to draw 5 more cards!" Muiko added as she drew five cards from the top of her deck. "I normal summon E.B. Hydro Hyena!"

A new monster appeared on her side of the field. This one was made up of pure blue gas with yellow eyes. Its body is shaped of hyena's body. It chuckled with its 1400 ATK. "When E.B. Hydro Hyena is normal summoned successfully, I can add 1 Spell card from my deck to my hand. Then, my deck is shuffled!" Muiko explained.

"So what?! I have your Golden Angel Dragon under my Brain's control! Your monster is too weak!" Cody said strongly.

"Not if I have something to say! I then activate the spell card, Polymerization!" Muiko revealed, surprising everyone.

"What?! Polymerization?" Hannah gasped.

"Then, that means...!" Mike surprised.

"Fusion Summon?!" Cody asked surprisingly.

"That's right! I fuse my E.B. Hydro Hyena on the field and E.B. Oxygen Elephant from my hand!" Muiko declared. "The beast with laughter of the wild! The beast of the wind! Fuse together to cal forth the serpent that rules over the most important element that provides life on Earth! Fusion Summon!"

Her two Elemental Beast monsters fused into a swirl of blue and green color. Out of the swirl, a light appeared, revealing a new monster. It had a body of serpent and long dorsal fins that reached near the tip of its tail to the top of its heads. It was big, and blue like the ocean water. It also had two heads, one with light blue eyes and another one with green eyes. "E.B. Hydro Two-Headed Oxy Dragon!" Muiko yelled out.

It roared strong with its 2400 ATK. "What can that monster do?! What a wasteful Fusion! It is not even strong enough to destroy my ace monster!" Cody reminded. "Don't underestimate my monster, Cody Hackin! I activate my Hydro Two-Headed Oxy Dragon's special ability! Once per turn, I can negate an opponent's monster's effect until the End Phase! I select your Cipher Hacker Brain to disable its effect!"

"What?!" He gasped. One of the head shot a water at his monster, soaking it. Brain's body got rusted as it released Golden Angel Dragon. Its eye turned back to normal and flied back to Muiko's side.

"No! Since Cipher Hacker Brain's effect is negated, your Muikai monster is returned to your side of the field!" Cody said upset.

"Welcome back, Golden Angel Dragon." She said to her ace monster. It replied with a grin.

"Battle Phase! I declare Golden Angel Dragon to attack your monster! Shining Blast!" She declared.

The golden fireball burned the rusted monster into crisps, making Cody collapsed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. His Life Points go down to 0.

"I...won." She grinned before she collapsed.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled as he and Hannah ran up to her.

"Don't worry, Mike! I will call 911 right now!" Hannah said.

"Wait! We can't do that!" Mike interrupted her.

"What?! But, she needs help!" Hannah replied.

They then heard a car beeped. They turned around and saw a limousine. "It must be Mr. Griffon's limousine. Let's go!" Mike said, picking Muiko up on his back.

They ran up to the limousine, got in, and drove away. "He he hee...That was...beyond astounding." Cody commented before he go unconscious.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet**

 _Cipher Hacker Gunner-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/1000 Effect: Discard one card from your hand to the Graveyard. Destroy one set card in your opponent's Spell/Trap zone.  
_

 _Cipher Hacker Spam-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: Special Summon this card when you control no monsters on your side of the field while your opponent control one or more on his/her side of the field. When a Cipher Hacker monster is successfully summoned, draw one Level 4 or lower level Cipher Hacker monster from your Deck and Special Summon it with 0 ATK._

 _Cipher Hacker Trojan-Level: 7 Attribute: DARK ATK/DEF: 2600/2500 Effect: When a Cipher Hacker monster is Special Summoned successfully, special summon one Cipher Hacker monster from your hand to your side of the field. When this card is destroyed by card's effect, remove it from play in your Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Cipher Hacker monster from your Deck._

 _Cipher Hacker Insurer-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: If another Cipher Hacker monster is target for an attack by opponent's monster during the Battle Phase, switch the target to this card instead and gain half of the Battle Damage instead._

 _Cipher Hacker Blocker-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/2000 Effect: As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot declares an attack on any Cipher Hacker monster(s) unless if it has the same Attribute as Cipher Hacker Blocker._

 _Cipher Hacker Brain-Level: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK: 100/0 Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot also be Special Summoned unless if you have three Cipher Hacker monsters in your Graveyard. Remove three Cipher Hacker monsters from play in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand to the field. Once per turn, take control of one monster from your opponent's side of the field. This card gains the monster's ATK and DEF._

 _Swap Force-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Select one monster on your side of the field and your opponent select one on his/her side of the field. Switch over to the opposite side for the monsters. The owner takes control of the switched monster until they are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. The monsters are sent to the original owner's Graveyard._

 _Attribute Morph Light-Type: Equip Spell: Equip this card to your monster. Changes its Attribute to LIGHT. If the equipped monster is destroyed or removed from the field, this card is destroyed._

 _Cipher Firewall-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Negate the attack of your opponent's monster when it targets a Cipher Hacker monster and end the Battle Phase. Your opponent then receives half of the Battle Damage that you should have taken._

 _Destroyer-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Destroy one face-up or face-down monster card with 2000 ATK or greater.  
_

 _Gamble Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Discard all cards from your hand to your Graveyard. Draw one card from the top of your Deck. If it is a Monster Card, draw 5 more cards. If it is not, discard the card you drawn._

 _E.B. Hydro Hyena-Level: 3 Attribute: WATER Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1400/700 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add one Spell card from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled.  
_

 _Hydro Two-Headed Oxy Dragon-Level: 7 Attribute: WATER Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 2400/2100 Effect: E.B. Hydro Hyena + E.B. Oxygen Elephant. Once per turn, negate the effect of monster card on your opponent's side of the field._


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is kind of short, but it will give you something to think about. I hope you all will enjoy and please leave any comments in the review. See you all next time!  
**

 **Chapter 8- Memory and Dreams-**

It was afternoon, almost nighttime. Mike and Hannah were at Mr. Griffon's Mansion. Muiko, who was patched up with bandages on her arms, legs, and even her face, was sleeping peacefully in her bed. While she 's resting, Mike and Hannah were with Mr. Griffon at the dinner table.

"Royal Milk Tea and chocolate cake. Please enjoy." The robot butler said as he passed the cup of tea and plate with chocolate cake to Mike and Hannah.

"Thank you." Hannah replied with a smile. She took a sip and munch on the cake. "These taste great!"

While Hannah was enjoying her sweets, Mike was discussing with Mr. Griffon. "Thank you, umm, for helping us Mr. Griffon." Mike said shyly.

"It's no problem. If you both stay there too long, the police might have come and the situation would've become worse." Mr. Griffon replied.

"Why would that be?" Mike asked.

Mr. Griffon gave him a blank stare until he speak. "You're a smart boy, Mike. I can tell by looking at you that this old man's hiding some secrets. Is that what you're thinking?" He asked.

Mike gasped a little. "Uhh, yeah..I mean, yes sir!" Mike surprised.

"No need to be too posh. Perhaps it is best for me to admit the secrets to you young kids." Mr. Griffon nodded.

"What kind of secrets?" Hannah asked while she was eating the cake.

Mr. Griffon closed his eyes for moment until he opened them before he spoke again. "You see, the first secret is that Muiko..is not really my niece." He admitted.

"What?!" They both gasped.

"I adopted her under one condition that we made." Mr. Griffon said.

"Condition?" Mike confused.

"I allow her to stay here if she helps me to investigate into the recent incidents of the Muikai cards." Mr. Griffon explained.

"I did heard it on the news one time. Some duelists got hurt when they dueled against a Muikai monster card. Some even got arrested for using it. Even I was in a duel against that Muikai duelist last week..." Mike sighed.

"That's right." Mr. Griffon nodded.

"About that...Muiko, she's a Muikai duelist, right? Then, why isn't she, you know, like corrupted or something?" Hannah asked.

"That's a very good question." Mike added.

"It seems that Muiko is one of a kind person who can able to control the power of the Muikai card. Usually, whoever uses it becomes corrupt with its power that it drives them hunger for duels. It's like a disease." Mr. Griffon claimed.

"So, why do you want Muiko to help you? Why do you want to investigate about the Muikai cards?" Mike asked becoming more curious.

"I want someone strong and possibly young, younger than me, to investigate the incidents involving the Muikai cards. I believe that something big is playing behind the background with all the Muikai incidents that have been occurring recently around the world. And, if my theory comes true, disaster may befall on our city or even worse."

The last sentence spook Mike and Hannah. "Wh...what do you mean by that? Are you saying that the world might come to end because of the Muikai cards?!" Hannah said loudly.

"Hannah! It's kind of impolite to yell out loud. Especially to Mr. Griffon!" Mike scolded.

"Sorry, but still! I just can't believe all of this!" Hannah said upset.

"You do not have to believe in my story. However, this whole conversation we have had must be put in secret. Whatever you do, you must not tell anyone and everyone about this. You both understand?" Mr. Griffon asked in a serious tone.

Mike and Hannah looked each other for a moment with sweats on their face. "Mmmm, Mr. Griffon." Mike said.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"I...I don't know how to say this, but if this is going to be our secret and everything you said so far is true, then...I..I will do anything help you or Muiko, sir!" Mike declared.

"Mike..." Hannah thought loudly.

"...I see. Very well then. You both looked tired by now. I think it is best to go home and get some rest." Mr. Griffon suggested.

"I will get the car prepare, Master." The robot butler said.

After the conversation ended there, Mike and Hannah headed back home by car, drove by the robot butler. While they were driving to their respective house, Mike think deeply. There were ton of things he understand and don't understand about. The biggest thing in his mind right now was Muiko. "I hope she'll be ok." Mike thought.

The scene transitioned to Muiko. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was not in the rented bedroom at Griffon's Mansion. The bed was very comfy and the room was almost pure white. She saw some dolls and other toys laying on one corner of the room. She also noticed a big mirror on the wall with elegant yellow sidings. "This place...can it be?" She said as she get up.

She opened the door and peeked from left to right to see if anyone else is in the area. She exited the room and walked down the hallway.

"It can't be. How did I got back here!?" She confused.

She continued to walk down the hallway until she reached a dead end with huge door in front of her. She slowly put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. It was a some kind of living room. There was a big fire stove on the wall, connected to a chimney. There were two chairs near the stove, and one of the chairs was occupied by someone.

"...Umm, are you...no! This can't be!" Muiko said frightened.

As she stepped back, the person stood up from the chair, revealing that he was wearing a black coat with a creepy mask that looked like a dragon.

"No! Get away from me!" Muiko yelled as she began running away from the masked figure.

She ran and ran, but the hallway does not end. Behind, darkness filling up the hallway, chasing after her until it reached her and swallowed. "Aaaaaahhh!" She screamed.

She was falling and falling and falling into the darkness. Suddenly, light appeared and shined out the darkness. It was so bright that even brighten her eyes.

"Do not fear. Do not fear from your destiny." Said a voice.

She woke up, noticing that she was no longer to whatever she were before. Around her was a void of space. Star twinkled around her surroundings.

"Now where the heck am I?" She asked.

Suddenly, a light appeared as she turned away from it. She realized that the light was caused by her one and only her own monster, Golden Angel Dragon.

"What? Golden Angel Dragon?!" She gasped.

"Muiko..." It said to her in a calm, yet kind feminine voice.

"Golden Angel Dragon? You can talk?" Muiko was very confused what is exactly going on.

"Muiko, my dear. You were dreaming, dreaming about your fear." It said.

"...Yeah. What about it?" She asked in her usual serious tone.

"There is no need to fear, Muiko."

"...I am not afraid of anything." She said little hesitantly.

"That is not true. Everyone is fear of something sometimes. The only thing to do is to move forward even if you are in fear." It said

Muiko think for a moment, but suddenly feel a heavy drowsiness. "Uh! Why...am I feel so sleepy." She said.

"It is time for you to return to your world, Muiko." Her monster said before Muiko entered a deep slumber.

She then heard beeping noises. It was her alarm clock. She stopped it beeping. She also noticed that the sun was out. It was morning. "What was those dreams about? Why did the first one showed my...old home?" Muiko asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is guys and gals! The new chapter for my story! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please leave any comment, criticism, or anything in your review. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9-Dusk-**

It was Monday again. Muiko recovered from her last duel, against the kid named Cody Hackin and his terrifying Cipher Hacker deck. Even though, she still think about that duel. "That kid, Cody Hackin, he seemed to know that I can use my Muikai monster beforehand. Where in the world he learn about that? And, what about that dream I had?" She thought deeply.

"Miss Griffon. Miss Griffon!" A voice said. Muiko snapped out and noticed a teacher standing next to her desk. "Were you daydreaming, Miss Griffon?" The teacher asked, sounding like a scold. Some of her classmates laughed. Mike, on the other hand, felt worry about her.

The school bell rang, which was now lunch time. Mike decided to talk with Muiko in private. "Why did you brought me here to the football field, Mike?" Muiko asked.

"Hey Muiko, we got to talk." Mike said.

"Oookay. What's about?" She asked seldom.

"Well, you see...Hannah and I heard everything about you from Mr. Griffon, and I told him that I'll do everything to help you or Mr. Griffon. So, I just want to let you know about that, ok." Mike explained little nervously.

Muiko stared at him and then glared a little. "Help?" She said in serious tone.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. We're friends, so it is the right thing to do." Mike nodded.

"...I don't need help." Muiko replied in a mad tone.

"But, I really do want to." Mike said, trying to make her understand.

"Sorry, but I don't need one, ok. Beside, when do you ever want to meddle with me or my life anyway? Just stay away from me!" Muiko said in frustration. She walked away from Mike, never to speak again.

"Wait, Muiko! Come back!" Mike yelled, but she just ignored him. "Awe, Muiko..."

Some hours later, the school ended. Muiko walked back to home alone this time. Mike and Hannah were walking back to their in the other direction. "Hey, Mike. Are you OK?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Hannah. I wasn't paying attention..." Mike replied gloomily.

"Hey, Mike. Listen. Maybe...we should just forget about Muiko." She suggested.

"What?! Why would you say that?!" Mike said surprisingly.

"I know that sounds bad, but maybe it is for the best. Besides, she doesn't even want our or your help. It is better to just leave her alone and forget everything we had or better words, saw what she used in that duel." Hannah explained.

"..." Mike was speechless. He think that Hannah was maybe right, but deep down, he feels like he needs...no, want to help Muiko. "...I...just don't know what to do." Mike said.

The scene transitioned to Muiko, who was now alone and walking to wherever she go. She was thinking about her argument with Mike. She felt little bit bad about it, but just shrugged it off. She arrived to a pier and watched the river as the sun goes down. "So, you are the one they chose." Said a voice. She turned around and see a young male teen, who was at the same height and age as her.

The young teen had spiky black hair with two short strands of dark blue hair sticking out above his forehead. His eyes were dark purple, and he wore black coat and black shoes. He also wore a necklace with a golden pendent shaped of a heart. "Who the hell are you?!" Muiko asked timidly.

"My name is not a concern of yours. I am here to test your strength and skill." The young male teen said.

"Sorry, but I have no time to fight a stranger." Muiko replied as she walked away. When she did, the young teen released a burst of dark aura around his body, which caught Muiko's attention. She sensed a great energy coming from him. "You! Are you...?"

"If you want to know my power, you got to see it in a duel." The young teen interrupted her as he activated his duel disk, which was dark blue.

Muiko's face turned from confusion to determination. "Very well. I will duel you!" She agreed as she activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!" They both yelled as their respective Life Points increased to 4000.

"I will make the first move!" Muiko said first. "First, I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in attack mode!" The familiar yellow metallic cheetah dashed to her side. "Next, through its effect, I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead! By special summoning it through its effect, it can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to its ATK! Go, Iron Hammerhead! Iron Headbash!"

As soon as Iron Hammerhead was summoned, it swam up to the duelist and bashed its head into him, making him temporary collapse. He lost 800 Life Points, with now 3200 left. "Then, I set one card. Turn end!" Muiko ended.

"Hmph. Is this really your strength? Pathetic." The dark duelist commented.

"What did you say?" Muiko asked madly.

"My turn. I draw!" He said, drawing his card as he ignored Muiko.

He scanned through his 6 six cards on his hand. "I set one monster on my side of the field. Then, place two cards face down. Turn end." He ended without attacking.

"What was that about? You didn't even summon a monster! Maybe you are the one who's pathetic." Muiko said mockingly.

"Shut up, and just concentrate in a duel." He replied. Muiko gritted her teeth, becoming frustrated.

"My turn! I draw!" She drew her card so strongly that it blew some winds at him even though it didn't bother him at all.

Muiko looked over her cards before making her move for a moment. "I normal summon E.B. Sulfur Leopard in attack mode!" She summoned her other metallic big cat. It roared strongly at the male duelist. "I activate my Sulfur Leopard's special ability! When she is Normal Summoned successfully, I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on your side of the field! Go, E.B. Sulfur Leopard! Destroy one of his set cards!" She ordered.

E.B. Sulfur Leopard jumped into the air and slashed one of his face-down card, which flipped up, revealing it to be a Spell card. It got destroyed into pieces. "Then, I change my Iron Hammerhead's position to Attack mode and declare my monsters to attack! Battle Phase! E.B. Fluorine Cheetah! Attack his face-down monster!" She almost demanded.

Her fast monster dashed quickly, approached the duelist's monster, and destroyed it with a cat punch. "Hmph. I activate the effect of the monster that you destroyed!" The male duelist announced.

"What?!" Muiko gasped.

"The monster that you destroyed was my Dark Nova Summoner. Its ability is that when it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon one DARK monster with 1500 ATK or less from my Deck." He explained. "I special summon Fiend Knight in attack mode!"

A knight with dark armor, carrying purple sword, and sharp teeth appeared on his side. It was Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior monster with 1500 ATK. "Tch! Fine. I will just destroy it by sacrificing my E.B. Sulfur Leopard. Attack my monster!" Muiko commanded her leopard.

Her monster clashed his Fiend Knight, but the victory go to her monster. The mysterious young teen lost 100 LP. "Then, I declare my Iron Hammerhead to attack you directly!" Iron Hammerhead swam up to him, but before he get hit, her monster instead attacked Dark Nova Summoner and got destroyed.

"What?! Where the hell did your monster came back?!" She cursed.

"I already activated my Fiend Knight's special ability. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower DARK monster from my Deck. At the point your monster was about to attack me, I special summon my second Dark Nova Summoner from my deck." He explained.

"Tch. I end my turn here then." Muiko ended, losing 700 of her Life Points.

"My turn. I draw!" He drew. "I activate my Spell card in my Graveyard, Reaper's Gift!"

"Reaper's Gift?!" Muiko asked, never expecting a card activation from the Graveyard.

"This spell card can only be activated if it was sent to the Graveyard from my side of the field. It allows me to resurrect as many DARK monster from my Graveyard if I have two or more in my Graveyard. I bring back my Dark Nova Summoner and Fiend Knight to my side!" He declared. His two previous monsters returned from the Graveyard. "I then activate monster's effect my hand! I activate my Winged Imp's effect!"

A small dark gray imp with bat wings appeared on his shoulder. "By banishing this little imp from my hand, I target one face-down card on your side of the field and it will flipped up, and be shown. If it is Spell or Trap card, then it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. In matter of fact, I select your one and only set card on your side of the field!" He chose the set card, which was a Trap card. The little winged imp turned into a dark blue fireball and flied toward the trap card, burning it to crisp.

"Nooo! My trap!" Muiko cried out.

"Next, I normal summon Slender Oak in attack mode!" A new monster appeared on his of the field, which was a skinny humanoid oak tree with blank face and 700 ATK.

"Now, I use all of my monster on my field as Muikai material cards!" His four monster turned into dark energy as it merged into one, beating like a heart. "Awaken, great giant of darkness. Use my darkness to destroy your foes. Show this world that no light can brighten your might! Muikai Summon! Dark Giant of Chaos!"

The merged energy ball burst like a bubble, revealing a giant monster born out of it. It was very tall with red eyes, sharp claws, and two big feet. Its body was very bulky looking and had ears like a bat. It roared very strongly with 3000 ATK.

"So, I believe this is your ace monster." Muiko said.

"Yes, and I will demonstrate its power. Dark Giant of Chaos, attack her E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!" His giant monster created a dark energy ball and shot it at her monster. It shot a burst of dark energy as Muiko got blasted away.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed as she collapsed and slid on the ground. Her Life Points was now 1800. She got up in pain, trying to stand up still.

"I end my turn." He finished as his monster settled down after the attack.

"My..turn! I draw!" She drew her card flashily. She looked at the card she drew and grin a bit. "I activate the card I drawn, Monster Reborn!" She said. "I resurrect back my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!"

Her monster jumped out of the Spell card as it appeared back to her side. "Then, I normal summon E.B. Copper Bull in attack mode!" Her bull roared loudly alongside Fluorine Cheetah and Sulfur Leopard. "Now, I use two of my monsters, my LIGHT E.B. Fluorine Cheetah and LIGHT E.B. Sulfur Leopard as Muikai material cards! A legendary dragon, with majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world! Come Forth! Muikai Summon!" She yelled out loud. "Golden Angel Dragon!"

Two of her monster became into one light, forming into Golden Angel Dragon. It roared strongly at the male duelist's Muikai monster. They were both reacting as Muiko's body glowed in light yellow aura while the young male duelist's body glow in dark black aura.

"I activate my dragon's special ability! By sending one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! I send my E.B. Copper Bull to destroy your monster!" Muiko explained with her voice at the top of her mouth.

E.B. Copper Bull turned into copper brown light and absorbed into Golden Angel Dragon as its body began to shine after that. It charged up for an attack. "Go, Golden Angel Dragon! Banishing Light!" She declared excitedly.

Her dragon burst a powerful wave of light, but the male duelist did not bother it. "You are such a fool." He smirked.

"What?!" Muiko gasped.

"I activate my second face-down card. Trap card! Dark Suppression!" A trap card was flipped up, revealing a knight being wrapped by dark chains. "This trap card negates the effect of my opponent's monster that destroys any of my DARK monster on my side of the field!"

Mysterious chains appeared out of his trap card, tangling and wrapping around her dragon. "And as long as this card is face-up on the field, you cannot activate its effect for the remain of the duel!" He explained.

"Even so, that won't stop my monster to attack! I equip my Golden Angel Dragon with Titanium Armor!" She stated. The card showed a armor made of titanium. The armor went on Golden Angel Dragon, boosting its strength as it roared even stronger. "The monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000! Battle Phase! I declare my Golden Angel Dragon to attack!"

Golden Angel Dragon flied up even though it was still chained with dark chains. It shot a big golden fireball at his monster, but the duelist just smirked. "What's so funny?" Muiko asked.

"You are a such fool! Fool who think you can defeat my monster with that attack! I activate my monster's effect!" He declared.

Muiko gasped speechlessly. "When my opponent's monster declares an attack, by removing one Level 4 or lower DARK monster in my Graveyard from play, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster." Dark Giant of Chaos strike back with its dark energy ball, destroying Golden Angel Dragon. Muiko continued to gasp speechlessly. "Then, you are inflicted with damage equals to the half of your destroyed monster's ATK!" Muiko screamed in pain as dark aura infested her body as if like being sting by an army of wasp.

"It seems that your turn has ended here. It is my turn." He said as he drew his card. "Now, I declare my Dark Giant of Chaos to attack you directly! Dark Oblivion!" He said, ending the duel. His monster shot one last dark ball of energy at Muiko. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as her Life Points go down to zero.

"Hmph. So, this is your power. What a waste of time." He said.

Muiko, who was still conscious, reached out her hand. "W...wait! Just, uggh, who are you?" She asked in pain. "My name...is Dusk." He replied before he walked away and disappeared in thin air. Muiko felt unconscious as she lay there on the cold ground in the dark, cold night. "I...I...lost." She said.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Dark Nova Summoner-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Fiend Knight-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/700 Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon One Level 4 or lower DARK monster from your Deck._

 _Winged Imp-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 100/0 Effect: Banish this card from your hand to target one face-down card on your opponent's side of the field. The target card is flipped up and if it is a Spell or Trap card, destroy it. If it is a monster card, Special Summon it to your side of the field with its Attribute changed to DARK._

 _Slender Oak-Level: 3 Attribute: DARK Type: Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 700/700 Effect: Unknown_

 _Dark Giant of Chaos-Level: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Muikai/Effect ATK/DEF: 3000/2500 Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent's monster declares an attack, remove from play one Level 4 or lower DARK monster in your Graveyard to negate that attack and destroy the attacking monster. Your opponent's Life Point is inflicted with damage equals to the half of the destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Reaper's Gift-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: This card can only be activated when it is sent from the Graveyard from your side of the field. Special Summon as many DARK monster from your Graveyard when there are two or more in your Graveyard._

 _Dark Suppression-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: Negate the effect of your opponent's monster that destroys your card. As long as this card is face up on the field, the monster cannot activate its effect._

 _Titanium Armor-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Increases the equipped monster's ATK by 1000._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Trial of Self and Duel**

"Mmmrrrrrmmmrrrmmmrrrmm.." Muiko hears a sound, sound of a vehicle. Even though she is still unconscious, she somehow can hear noises.

"Where..am I going?" She said in her thought.

The vehicle, specifically a truck, is heading to the Enforcer Prison in the outskirt of the city, located in the desert. The truck arrived to the gate of the prison as the guard men check for clearance before they let it through. After they did, the truck approached and parked in front of the entrance. Men in black uniform comes out of the door symmetrically and carry the bed cart that Muiko was laying on.

Some time later, Muiko woke up, but when she did, she was back in that room...her old bedroom. "Oh...no. I can't believe I am here again." She said as she got out of the bed. "But...perhaps maybe by this way, I can get some answers." She decided to search through this...place this time.

She exited the room, and this time she go to the opposite direction unlike from the previous time. She walked and walked slowly, but steadily. She stopped and saw two hallways, one on left and another on right. She decided to go on the right. When she did, there was a door at the end, but it was locked. "Damn. It looks like I need a key to open this one." Muiko said.

She turned back and decided to go to the other hallway that she didn't choose. As she walked down the hallway, she heard crying sound of a girl. Then, she heard laughter. As she walked closer and closer to the source, she approached to a door with no lock. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly as light shined out from it.

She came to a balcony of the mansion somehow. "This is...!" Muiko realized. There was a little girl, crying and weeping as her tear fell from her eyes, dropping down from the balcony as she looked down. Suddenly, a man came behind Muiko, but passed through her like a ghost and approached to the girl.

"What's wrong, sis?" The man asked with a smile.

"Mmm, Jin." She weeped. "I..."

The man put his hand on her head and looked at her face. "There, there now. You got scolded by father again. It is alright. It's not that he hate you, you know." Jin said.

"I know, but...I just want to do the thing I like to do. I don't want to be..you know." She said, weeping.

"Hmmm. Well...exactly why you want to be the thing you like to do." He asked kindly.

"I want to be a strong duelist!" The girl replied excitedly.

"Hey, look at that. You are now happy again." Jin smiled.

They laughed a little together. "So, you want to become a strong duelist? What kind of duelist you want to be?" He asked.

"I want to be the very best!" She said happily.

"That's cool, but you know you got to get better in order to be the best, you know." He explained.

"I know, but if I do my best, I am sure I will be the best duelist in the world! Just like the King of the Duelist!" She said cheerfully.

"So, you want to become the King of the Duelist, huh? Well, sounds cool, but there is more to becoming a King of Duelist just by dueling, you know." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. You see, there is a story about the Legendary Duel Kings. Each of them not only were just a good duelist, but they also trust in their heart and they get more power from their cards, their deck, and most importantly..."

"Most importantly?" She asked, repeating after him.

"Their friends, of course. That's what make them strong, which is how they became a King of Duelist." Jin explained.

"But, I don't have any friends..." She said sadly.

"Don't worry! I am sure you will have friends. You just have to make one, that's all. Do you understand now,...Yumeiya?" He asked.

"This is your most fondest memory." Said a voice. A light shined as the scene faded until Muiko noticed that she was back in that space world from her last dream.

"Golden Angel Dragon." She said calmly.

"Your dream was to become a King of Duelist." Golden Angel Dragon said seldom.

"Well...that was in the past. It was a stupid idea for a dream, anyway." Muiko argued.

"I don't think you have really given up that dream. I can sense that you still have the will to reach for that dream within your heart." Golden Angel Dragon claimed.

"...Just why are you showing these stuffs to me? What's the point?" Muiko questioned to her monster.

Before her dragon said anything, the surrounding area became wobbly. "Wait, no! I can't...just...go back to... sleep...now." Muiko complained until she fell into slumber again. Next thing she knew, she woke up and realized that she was in a gray room.

She got up from the white, comfy bed and realized steel bars. "Where the hell am I?" She asked loudly.

"You're in the prison, girl." Said a voice, just behind the wall next to her cell room.

"Prison? You mean I got arrested!?" Muiko asked surprisingly.

"That's why you are here, Captain Obvious. Actually, you've been here for 3 days now." The voice explained.

Muiko gasped. She couldn't believe that she was in a prison for long time. How would she get out of here?

Two days and one night ago, Mike was very worry. He had not contact or heard Muiko since the last time he talked to her. He decided to meet her at Mr. Griffon's mansion.

"What?! She hadn't come home since yesterday?!" Mike surprised in horror.

"I am afraid so." Mr. Griffon said calmly.

"Then, we should search for her! She could be in trouble or something!" Mike demanded.

"Settle down, Mike. It won't help you if you panic." Mr. Griffon said seldom.

"Yes, sir, but what are we going to do?" Mike asked confusingly.

"I think I know where she is, but getting her back will be very difficult." Mr. Griffon explained.

"You know where she is! And, why would it be difficult to get her back (Maybe she is still mad on me)?" Mike questioned more.

"Mike, you stay here until I get back. I will get Muiko back." He said decisively as he stood up from his chair.

Back to the present time, Mr. Griffon was heading to the Enforcer HQ. He made an appointment with the director. He hoped that he can convince to her to release Muiko. He waited just outside her office. The secretary came out of the office as Mr. Griffon stands up when he saw him. "Mr. Griffon, Director Akaba is now available to see you." He said, opening the door for him.

He entered the room as he walked with his cane. He took off his hat and sit gently down on the couch. "Mr. Griffon, it has been long time since we met." Director Akaba said as she watched the city through her windows.

"Indeed. I have something to discuss with you about." He said in a serious tone.

"...I see." She replied. "Please leave us alone together." Her secretary bowed down before he left out of the room. Director Akaba sat on the couch, just opposite from Mr. Griffon.

"So, what it is to discuss?" She asked.

"I want with your permission to release a girl named Muiko." He said.

"Muiko? I am not sure who you are talking about. Please elaborate more." She said calmly as she crossed her legs.

"I believe you arrested a new Muikai duelist, who is a girl. She uses a monster card called Golden Angel Dragon." He explained.

Director Akaba stared at him for a moment before she talked again. "Oh, I see. So, you are the one who has been hiding her. I suspected much." She said in a serious tone. "Just exactly why you want her to be released? You know that even though with my authority I can do it, there will be dying consequences if I do."

"...If you suspect me of foul play, then I am not. I need her...to exact my revenge." Mr. Griffon admitted.

"Revenge?" She said as she gripped her right hand.

"Yes, and I believe you know what I am talking about. So, are we in agreement?" He asked.

"...How would I know if the girl can be trusted?" She asked very strictly.

"Do not worry about that. I will discipline her. She is my 'adopted daughter'." He answered calmly.

The scene was now back with Muiko, who continued to discuss with the next-door prisoner. "So, if I understand, this prison is made for us, Muikai duelists. No one has ever gotten out of here, meaning I am basically stuck here for the rest of my life." Muiko said.

"That's right. This is a place for us, rats to rot to death. It is for those bastards who in the head of the societies keep us shut and safe, so we won't hurt anyone." The prisoner explained.

Just about the conversation was over, a prison guard walked over to Muiko's cell. He used an id card to open the steel bar. "Prisoner 66089. You are commissioned to come with us to meet the Director!" The guard said.

"Be careful." The prisoner warned to her. Muiko walked as she was handcuffed. The other prisoner watched her as she was being taken to meet the Director.

"So, is it alright to ask where I am going?" Muiko asked. The guard just ignored her as they continued to walk. They meet up with another prison guard, who was holding her deck case and duel disk.

Muiko wondered if they were actually releasing her, but instead they gave back her deck and duel disk, and let her through a room behind two-slide door. They released the handcuff from her, so she can move her arms and hands freely. She entered the room as the door behind her closed before she noticed a purple-haired woman with glasses standing on the opposite side of what it looked to be an arena.

"I presume you're the Director. The one who's in charge of this." Muiko said little coldly.

"That's specifically a job for the warden. As a director, I have the highest authority of the organization, the Enforcer, and I make sure that order and justice are met." She replied. "Anyway, my name is Director Lidia Akaba, and I am here to test you in a duel."

"Hmph. That explain why your lackey gave back my deck and duel disk, but why?" Muiko asked.

"Here is a proposition. If you win, I will let you go and remove all of the charges on your record. However, if I win, you will stay here for the rest of your life. Now, activate your duel disk." She ordered as she activated her purple duel disk

"...Fine." Muiko said as she activated her duel disk.

"Field Spell, on! Prison Tower, activate!" She called out as the Solid Vision turned on, transforming the surrounding area based on the field spell.

Muiko noticed that she was now standing on a floating platform as she looked down, seeing a never ending floors of prison cell room. She then looked up, and it was never ending, too. There were a lot of other floating platforms, above them and below them. There were also floating cell cages. "Let's cut to the chase, and just begin the duel, shall we." Director Akaba suggested.

"I agree with you on that." Muiko agreed.

"Action...DUEL!" They said at the same time. Meanwhile, Mr. Griffon and Director Akaba's secretary were watching from the sideline.

"I will go first!" Muiko declared. "I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in attack mode!" Her common monster roared for battles. "Next, though its effect, I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead from my hand in defense mode!"

The iron shark appeared next to her cheetah. "When E.B. Iron Hammerhead is special summoned through its effect, it can inflict damage equals to its ATK! Go, Iron Hammerhead! Attack her with Iron Headbash!" She commanded as her shark monster swam up to her opponent.

Director Akaba took the damage as she clenched her stomach. Her Life Points decreased to 3200. "Next, I set two cards. Turn end!" Muiko ended.

"Not bad. Inflicting me with damage on your first turn. My turn. I draw!" She said as she drew her card.

"My! This girl, she actually did some damage to Miss Director Akaba without making her monster to attack on her first turn." The secretary surprised.

"It is a good move, but this duel has only begun." Mr. Griffon said as he watched them dueling.

"I activate three Spell cards from my hand." She picked up one card and revealed to her. "First, I will start this Spell card. The Continuous Spell, Covenant with the Infernal Gate, activates!" The card depicted a closed scroll with emanating blue aura.

"Covenant...So, I guess the rumor was true." Muiko said with a smirk.

"Oh, what would that be?" She asked calmly.

"Well, when I arrived here, I was having a chat with the prisoner next to my cell. He said that the director who is in charge of the Enforcer is using one of the Legendary Decks. One that was passed down from a duelist with your same last name. You're Reiji Akaba's great granddaughter." Muiko answered.

"I see that you know of my great granddad. But, of course, everyone knows him. He was...no, still is one of the famous duelists in the history of the dueling world. Anyway, the first Spell, Covenant with the Infernal Gate inflicts 1000 points of damage to me during each of my Standby Phase, but in exchange, I can select and add one Level 4 or lower DD monsters from my deck to my hand, once per turn." She explained. "I add my DD Cerberus to my hand."

She added one card to her hand. "However, I am only just getting started. I activate the second Covenant with the Infernal Gate to add one more Level 4 or lower DD monsters from my deck to my hand. I add DD Minotaur to my hand." She continued as she added a monster card that depicted a minotaur monster to her hand. "Lastly, I activate the third and final Continuous Spell, Covenant with Swamp King."

The last spell card showed a tombstone being swallowed by the monster, Swamp King. "During each of my Standby Phase, this card will inflict 1000 points of damage to myself, but once per turn, I can Fusion Summon one Fiend-Type Fusion Monster without using a Fusion Spell. I shall fuse my DD Cerberus and DD Minotaur. Hellhound that guards the gate of hell! The beast that devours lost prey! Join together to become one being, the King that looks over the Fusion Dimension! " She called out loudly and strongly.

Her two DD monsters fused together in a swirl of light blue and red colors. "Fusion Summon! Be born! DDD Blaze Overlord Temujin!" She said as a powerful warrior appeared on her side. Its body was surrounded with fiery red aura like a flame.

"So, that is one of the DDD monsters." Muiko said almost surpisingly.

"Don't compliment me yet. Battle Phase! Temujin shall destroy your E.B. Fluorine Cheetah! Attack!" She said, ordering her monster. Temujin slashed her monster as it roared before it died. Muiko's Life Points went down to 3500. "I set two cards down. Turn end."

"You may be using a powerful deck, but that does not mean I will lose so easily! My turn. I draw!" Muiko said as she drew her card. She jumped from one platform to another to look for Action Spell. Director Akaba decided to do the same as her monster followed her. Muiko noticed one in the cage, so she reached her hand in between the cage and obtained it.

"I activate the Action Spell, Extra Gift!" Muiko declared. The card showed a gift present with a lovely red bow attached to it.

"It allows me to draw one card! I draw!" She looked at the card and grin at it. "I play the Normal Spell, Shield Summoner!" The spell card depicted a magical shield wielded by a mage, summoning Giant Soldier of Stone.

"For this turn, I can normal summon a monster face-up in defense mode. I summon E.B. Zinc Tortoise in defense mode!" Muiko summoned a metallic tortoise and as soon as she did, it hide its head and feet into its shell. "Turn end. And I believe that you will now gain 3000 points of damage, thanks to your three Covenants card!" She finished, but noticed something strange.

Her three Covenant Spells were no longer face-up on the field. In fact, it was destroyed, except for one face-up remaining on the field. "What?! It can't be!" Muiko gasped.

"You think I will gain the effect damage of my Covenant Spells? Nonsense! I already activated my Trap, Lease Laundering. This trap card negates the effects of all Covenant cards during the End Phase of this turn. When it does, I draw one card for each Covenant cards that were destroyed by this card effect." She explained.

Muiko gritted her teeth in frustration.

"My turn. Draw." Director Akaba said. She stopped jumping and looked toward to Muiko. "I summon Level 3 Tuner monster, DD Night Howling in attack mode." A monster with big wide jaw and sharp teeth appeared next to Temujin. "I activate Night Howling's effect. When it is summoned successfully, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower DD monster from my Graveyard with zero ATK points. I special summon DD Minotaur in attack mode!"

The black minotaur with red eyes appeared as it swung its powerful axe side to side. "Now, I'm Tuning my DD Night Howling with DD Minotaur. A ferocious beast that eat soul! The beast that guards the ancient labyrinth! Summon the all powerful King that watches over the Synchro Dimension with its powerful wind!" As she was calling out her monster, DD Night Howling turned into three green rings and her DD Minotaur hopped into the rings as it becomes into 4 lights. A powerful beam of energy goes through the three rings and out if it, a new monster was born.

"Synchro Summon! Rise! Level 7, DDD Gale Overlord Alexander" She said strongly as her Synchro monster appeared next to Temujin with green windy aura emanating its body.

"Gale Overlord Alexander?!" Muiko said, as she covered her face from the powerful winds that the monster blew when it was summon. "So, that is your great grandfather's Synchro monster!"

"Indeed. Now, I activate Temujin's effect!" Director Akaba declared. "When another DDD monster is special summoned beside itself, I can select one DD monster in my Graveyard and special summon it to my side of the field. I bring back my DD Minotaur!"

Her minotaur appeared next to her two ace monsters. "Then, I activate Alexander's special ability. When DD monster is special summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower DD monster from my Graveyard. I resurrect my DD Cerberus in attack mode!" She added.

The three-headed hellhound roared to her minotaur's side. "Now, I Overlay my two DD monsters to build the overlay network." She proposed. "Dark hellhound with your vicious fangs and the beast of half man and half bull! Come together to summon the watcher and the lord of all seas. Bring forth the King that watches over the Xyz Dimension! Xyz Summon! " Her monster transformed into two dark purple energies and swallowed into a spiral galaxy-like portal. A third monster with heavy blue sword and watery blue aura surrounding its armored body came out. "Come forth! Rank 4! DDD Wave Overlord Caesar" She almost screamed strongly.

Three powerful DDD monsters stood side by side as Muiko watched in both fear and excitement. "SO, this is the almighty three DDD monsters that control the three different summoning methods. Fusion. Synchro. Xyz." Muiko checked.

"That is right. I thank you for the admiration of my great grandfather's DDD, but in this duel, you will lose." Director Akaba said strongly. Muiko now stands against three powerful DDD monsters, all that rule over the three summoning planes; Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz. What other surprises that Director Akaba of the Enforcer will present to Muiko? Will Muiko defeat her and win her freedom? To be continued...

 **New Card Cheat Sheet**

 _DD Minotaur-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 1800/1000 Effect: Unknown  
_

 _Shield Summoner-Type: Normal Spell Effect: For this turn, you can Normal Summon one monster in face-up Defense position._

 _Extra Gift-Type: Action Spell Effect: Draw one card._


	11. Chapter 11

**UDATE(6/27/15): This chapter is end of the first arc.**

 **UPDATE 2(12/14/15): The result of the Duel in this chapter has changed, and one monster's effect changed. Please read this before you read Chapter 39.**

 **Chapter 11-New Power**

Last time, in Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai, Muiko faces against Director Akaba, the leader of the Enforcer. She promised to Muiko that if she wins in a duel against her, she will be let go, but if she loses, she will stay in prison for the rest of the life. All things were going well until Director Akaba summoned three powerful DDD Overlord monsters to the field. Can Muiko protect herself and defeat the legendary DDD monsters?

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai-_

"Battle Phase! I declare Caesar to destroy your E.B. Iron Hammerhead. Wave Slash!" Director Akaba declared as Caesar summoned a ray of wave at E.B. Iron Hammerhead, destroying it in the process. "Next, I declare Alexander to destroy your E.B. Zinc Tortoise. Use Cyclone Slash!" Her second DDD monster swings its sword to summon a gusty cyclone. E.B. Zinc Tortoise got into the cyclone and got destroy in the process. "Finally, I declare Temujin to attack your Life Points directly!" She said loudly.

As her monster launched toward Muiko with its big red sword, one of her face-down cards flipped up. "Hmph!" Director Akaba mumbled.

"I activate my Trap card, Roar of the Wild! When my E.B. monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower E.B. monster from my Deck. Then, my Deck is shuffled." Muiko explained as she drew a card and her Deck get shuffled. "I Special Summon E.B. Copper Bull in defense mode!"

"It does not matter. Temujin can still destroy your monster." Director Akaba objected as her monster slashed Copper Bull by a fiery attack. "I set one card. Turn end." Director Akaba ended.

"That was a nice save, but it seems that Miss Director Akaba won't let the prisoner stop her." The secretary said.

Mr. Griffon was so focused in watching the duel that he didn't even heard what the secretary said. "My turn! I draw!" Muiko drew her card as she continued to jump from platform to platform for her search of Action Spell.

She picked up a new Action Spell when she landed on one of the platforms. "This will work." She thought. "Action Spell, Comeback!"

The card depicted a worn-out boxer rises up in the ring, facing against a bigger, muscular boxer in front of him. "This spell card allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I resurrect my E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!" Muiko decided as her monster came back to the field. "Then, I normal summon E.B. Sulfur Leopard!"

The two big cat monsters roared loudly as ever. "Now, I use two of my LIGHT monsters as Muikai Materials. A legendary dragon, with majestic angelic wings, show your light to brighten this dark world. Come Forth! Muikai Summon!" She said the oath. "Golden Angel Dragon!"

Her golden dragon shine down as it roared at Director Akaba and her three DDD monsters. "I was wondering when you will summon your Muikai monster." Director Akaba stated.

"Well, now you will experience its power right in your face! I then activate the Spell, Monster Reborn from my hand! I bring back my E.B. Iron Hammerhead!" Muiko added as her iron shark appeared out of the Spell card on the field. "I then activate my Golden Angel Dragon's special ability! By banishing one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! I banish my Iron Hammerhead to destroy your DDD Gale Overlord Alexander! Banishing Light!" Muiko decided.

Her dragon released a wave of bright light, destroying Alexander in the process. Muiko caught another Action Spell while the effect was still conducting. "Then, I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! For this turn only, my monster can attack twice! Golden Angel Dragon, destroy her two monsters! Double Shining Blast!" Muiko almost screamed.

The first gold fireball hit and obliterated Temujin, making Director Akaba to lose 500 LPs. The second gold fireball destroyed Caesar as she took 100 points of damage. Her Life Points were now 2600. "Im..impressive! She actually destroyed three DDD monsters in one turn!"

"Well, what do you think about that? Even if you're using your great grandfather's deck, DDD monsters were no match for my Golden Angel Dragon!" Muiko said loudly to the director. After the smoke cleared, something was not right. Director Akaba didn't look worry at all. Beside her, two of her destroyed monsters, Caesar and Temujin were on the field! "What?! I can't be! But...how?!" She gasped.

"How? I will answer that. You see, I have activated Caesar's special ability. By detaching one of its overlay units, I can Special Summon as many monsters that were destroyed in battle during this turn's Battle Phase. However, when my next turn comes, I will be inflicted 1000 points of damage if each monster that were Special Summoned by this effect are still present on the field." Director Akaba explained calmly.

"Then, you will receive 2000 points of damage after I end my turn." Muiko added.

"Yes, but for this turn, I will not let that happen. Trap Card, activate! DDD Resource Management!" She declared as one of her set cards flipped up. "When this card is activated, I return all DDD monsters currently on my field back to my Deck, and then add two DD monsters from my Deck to my hand." Temujin and Caesar disappeared as she added two cards from her Deck to her hands. She revealed the two cards to Muiko and surprised her.

"Those two cards!" Muiko surprised.

"That's right! I will add them to my hands for now. I believe your turn ends here unless you have something else to do. Although, I do see you have no card on your hand.." She said, teasing Muiko.

"Grgh! I..end my turn here." Muiko said, gritting her teeth.

"My turn. Draw!" Director Akaba drew as wind blew when she did. "I use Scale 1 DD Magical Astronomer Galilei and Scale 10 DD Magical Astronomer Kepler to set Pendulum Zone!" Two monsters flied up on her either sides. Giant numbers, 1 and 10 appeared below them respectfully as giant pendulum swings above her. "I can now summon multiple monsters with Level between 2 and 9 to my field. Sway the pendulum of my soul! Call forth my lord that rules over the Pendulum Dimension! Pendulum Summon!" She said strongly and loudly.

"This is it! Her own original DDD monster as well as her ace!" Her secretary said in excited, yet serious tone.

"Lord of the Earth, shakes all life that breaths on your very lands, seas, and air! Show the destructive power you hold! DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga!" She introduced her monster in prideful voice. The monster had glowing red eyes. It wore a golden, black armor, carried a sharp silver katana sword, and black gauntlet that holds the sword. It had menacing 3300 ATK points.

"DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga?! I...never heard of that monster before! I don't even think that Reiji Akaba had this card!" Muiko awed in horror.

"This card is actually a original design made by my great grandfather's company, just specifically for your truly." Director Akaba explained.

"So that means this is your original ace monster." Muiko guessed as she sweated.

"That is correct. This monster card is designed by my great grandfather when he was still around, but this is the first time I'll use it in a Duel." Director Akaba admitted. "Anyway, enough with explanations of its origin, I activate Nobunaga's special ability! When he attacks your monster by battle, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Card that prevents its attack during this turn's Battle Phase."

"No way!" Muiko gasped again.

"Also, when your monster is destroyed in battle, the destroyed monster's ATK will inflict damage to your LP. Therefore, this duel is over! DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga! Attack Golden Angel Dragon! Supreme Earth Slash!" Her ace monster strike its sword toward Golden Angel Dragon, pierced it through, and be destroyed. Energy shot from its sword, heading toward Muiko.

"No. This can't be! Neither of my set card will save me! Is this the end?! This is...hopeless!" Muiko thought on the blink of giving up. Suddenly, she heard something within her.

"Muiko!" A voice yelled to her.

"What?! Who said that?!" Muiko asked.

She heard the voice from the Graveyard. It was her dragon's voice.

"Golden Angel Dragon?!" She noticed.

"Muiko, the duel is not over! And do not doubt your card! There is one card that can save you right now! The one you had set!" Her dragon said, calling out to her.

"The card I set?" She pondered. Muiko remembered that she set two cards in the beginning of the duel, but only activated one. There was still one more, face-down currently on her field. "This card...!" Muiko remembered.

Explosion occurred at the point where Muiko was standing. "Hmph. It seems that she has lost. Put her back to her cell, pronto!" She said loudly to her secretary.

"Oh! Yes, maim!" The secretary said.

"Wait! It is not over yet!" Mr. Griffon interrupted.

Everyone stopped for a moment as the smoke cleared out.

Muiko, with just 1250 LP left, was still standing still with a grin. "What?! How is this possible?!" Director Akaba gasped.

"Director Akaba, I am not done yet." Muiko said confidentially.

"It can't be! Your LP is still supposed to be zero! Why do you still have some left?!" She asked in frustration.

"That's because right after you destroyed my dragon, I activated the Trap Card, Miracle Save." Muiko answered. "This card activates only when my LPs were about to get inflicted with 2000 or more points of inflict damage. When it does, the damage is halved and I get to draw one card from my Deck."

"Krr! I see. Turn end." Director Akaba sneered, ending her turn.

Muiko focused on the top of her Deck. "I believe in you, my Deck. Please give me the power to win this duel!" She thought. "My turn! DRAW!" She drew in a flashy Destiny Draw as the card she drew shine in light.

She peeked at the card, and was surprised to see it as her eyes widen. "This card..." Muiko said to herself. "Hmph! I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Resurrection!" The Spell Card depicted a female angel singing in the Graveyard as monsters rise out from the dirt. "This Spell Card special summon one monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated. I resurrect my Golden Angel Dragon!" Muiko said decisively.

Her dragon appeared to her side on the field, roaring for battles. "What do you think you're doing? There is no way your monster can destroy Nobunaga. He has higher ATK than your monster! Not to mention that you can no longer use its effect!" Director Akaba reminded her.

"I am not even planning to do that!" Muiko replied. "What I am going to do is to show you the miracle. It is time for my monster and myself to evolve!"

"Evolve?!" Director Akaba confused.

"This card I have on my hand cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It also cannot be Special Summoned unless if I have Golden Angel Dragon on my field. I tribute my dragon to summon this card from my hand!" Muiko stated excitedly. "O great dragon of heaven! Brighten the eternal darkness in this world and in every heart of all living things! Show your merciless power that call forth the power of the heaven! Golden Archangel Dragon!"

Her dragon transformed into a ball of light as it became very bright. It cracked like egg, revealing a new dragon. It had red gem on its forehead, three horns spiked up alongside the chin on either side and either shoulders, and silver grayish-white claws for hands and feet. Its body was covered with golden scales. It roared strongly with its 3000 ATK points.

"A Tribute Summoned monster that can only be summoned if you tribute a Muikai Monster? I..I never heard such thing!" Director Akaba surprised.

"In my desperate need, my monster called out to me that I just can't give up. Thanks to it, I was able to get a new monster that evolves my dragon to the next level. I now activate Golden Archangel Dragon's effect! By removing from play one Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your field. I choose your DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga!" Muiko said strongly as her dragon fired up a giant golden fireball.

"Not so fast! I activate the Continuous Trap Card, Covent of Internal Chain!" Director Akaba said quickly. The card depicted a bunch of chain with a signed document being chained up. "This card negates the effect of one monster as long as this card is face-up on the field, but for each Standby Phase during my turn, I'm inflicted with 1000 points of damage! Now, your monster's effect is sealed!"

A bunch of chain surrounded Golden Archangel Dragon, but it get easily broken. "What?! How can that be?!" Director Akaba asked.

"Unfortunately, you can't use your Trap Card on my new dragon because its other effect is that Spell, Trap, and Monster Card's effect has no effect on my dragon that negates its effect during the turn it was summoned!" She further explained.

"Impossible!" Director Akaba surprised.

"Golden Archangel Dragon! Use your Banishing Light on DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga!" Muiko ordered as her monster shot a strong wave of light at the monster.

The light obliterated Nobunaga in a flash. "Let's finish this! Golden Archangel Dragon, attack her Life Points directly! Heaven Flare Breath!" Muiko said victoriously. Her Dragon breathed out a golden fire at Director Akaba. However, before the attack impacted her, she achieved another Action Spell.

"Action Spell; Avoid! Your new dragon may be powerful against other card effect, but that does not mean its Attack can be prevented!" Director Akaba exclaimed as the golden fire ball disappeared.

"Shit!" Muiko cursed.

"I believe it is my turn, I draw!" Director Akaba said strongly. "With my Pendulum Scale set, I will summon back Nobunaga!"

The portal opened up, her monster leaping out of the portal.

"It seems like even with your evolved monster, you still can't win!" She said harshly, causing Muiko to grip her hands tightly. "Nobunaga, finish this Duel with your final Supreme Earth Slash!"

Nobunaga leaped as it charged forward against Golden Archangl Dragon. Both monsters clashed, but Nobunga overpowered it, slicing it in half before it exploded.

"With that, your Life Point is inflicted with damage equal to your dragon's Attack, meaning you receive 3000 points of damage!"

"Nnnnoooooooooooooo!" Muiko screamed as she fell into the abyss of great loss until the Action Field disappeared.

Some hours later, Mike was still waiting at Mr. Griffon's mansion, but he was becoming impatient. "What's taking Mr. Griffon so long? I hope he's alright.."Mike thought worryingly. He heard footsteps and turned around as his eyes widen, and tears swelled up in his eyes. Muiko and Mr. Griffon were back, and as for Muiko, she looked like her usual self, but with a little disappointing face. When she noticed Mike, she gave a small grin. "Mu...Muiko!" Mike said loudly as he goes up to her to hug her.

 _-Not Muiko's POV-_

The scene transitioned to an unknown dark room. There were 12 chairs, but 5 of them were empty. Each chair were aligned in a circle, around a big table. The rest were sat by mysterious hooded figures. "Weeeeee hee hee heeeee! That member..I mean, that former member of our, Dusk played a wonderful duel against our candidate and she lost!" Said one of the figures, who was fat and laughed like a pig.

"Yessssss. It sssseeemsss like sssssoooo." Another figure said, making a slithering sound as he talked.

"We must get rid of that rogue member, or else he will cause more trouble!" A third figure yelled, banging on his chair arm.

"But, he is cute! I don't want to hurt him!" A fourth figure complained, who was a woman.

"Yeah, me too!" A fifth figure agreed, who was a little girl.

"No complaining! Dusk must be eliminated immediately!" The third figure said strictly.

"Brothers and sisters..." The sixth figure said. They looked up to him. "Calm down yourself. It is true that we should eliminate our rogue member, but I think it is best to leave him along for now. He may still be useful to us even without commanding him directly. What do you think, master?" He asked to their boss, who was the seventh figure.

"Heh heh heh. I believe you're correct. Beside, his duel against the girl was both amusing and educational. She may not have the firepower yet, but she has potential. We will just continue to watch over her as well as our traitor. Now go." He said as each of them disappeared into the darkness.

 **End of the First Arc, the Beginning Arc**

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga-Level: 8 Scale: 7 Attribute: EARTH Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 3500/1500 Normal Effect: When this card destroys a monster, inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK to your opponent's LPs. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell nor Trap card while you controls this card face-up on the field (Your opponent can activate Spell or Trap cards after this card's attack is finished). If this card does not destroy a monster during your Battle Phase only, you gain 1000 points of damage to your Life Points during your next Standby Phase.  
_

 _Golden Archangel Dragon-Level: 10 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Dragon/Effect ATK/DEF: 3000/2500 Effect: Once per turn, remove from play one Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard: Destroy one card on your opponent's field. Your opponent cannot activates a Spell, Trap, or monster card's effect that negates this card's effect when it was summoned.  
_

 _Covenant with Internal Chain-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: During each of your Standby Phase, you are inflicted with 1000 points of damage. Negate the activation of monster card's effect and as long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot activates the monster's effect._

 _Comeback-Type: Action Spell Effect: Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard._

 _Double Attack-Type: Action Spell Effect: Allows your monster to attack twice this turn._

 _Miracle Save-Type: Normal Trap Effect: This card can only be activated if you were to receive 2000 or more points of inflict damage. The damage is halved and you draw 1 card._

 _Graceful Resurrection-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon one monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, readers and Yu-Gi-Oh fans. New chapter is up. I would like to give credits to pokemonking0924 for suggesting new card ideas for my main character in the story. After reading this chapter or my story as whole, if you thought up of any ideas for cards, characters, or storyline, you may post in in the review or PM me. Either way works for me. Anyway, please enjoy. The New Card Cheat Sheet, which introduces all new cards introduced in the chapter will be added at later time. Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: Details for the new cards introduced in this chapter is now available in the Cheat Sheet below the chapter!**

 **UPDATE(6/27/15): Card effect changed for Venus Monstertrap. Updated the new card cheat sheet. Check below.**

 **Chapter 12-Bullies-**

One month passed since Muiko safely returned from the Enforcer Prison. Mike was very happy and told the good news to his childhood friend, Hannah. She was happy to hear that she came back safe and sound as well. Muiko and her friends, which they were now closer together, were having lunch more often than usual at their school.

"Mmmmm! I love Friday's Hamburger and French Fries!" Hannah said while eating at the same time.

"I agree with you on that." Mike said. "Although, I think it is best to not talk while eating, don't you think, Muiko?"

Muiko, in her usual posture, was drinking her soda. "I guess." She replied calmly.

As they were enjoying lunch together, three boys came up to them until they noticed their shadow over them. The first boy was tall with two buck teeth, wore green shirt with long sleeves, and plain trouser, skin white, red freckles cover his face, and his hair was orange. The second boy was chubby and short, wearing blue t-shirt with Dark Magician Girl on the center and blue jean, black eyeglasses, and skin dark tan. The third boy in the middle wore white jacket, revealing six-pack abs, ripped purple jean with chain dangling on either side, and tall spiky blond hair with black bandana over his forehead. This boy had more muscles than the other two boys.

"Hey there! You have some nice lunches here." The middle boy said.

"Ye..yeah. What about it?" Mike asked nervously.

"How about you share some with us?" He asked bossily.

"What?! No way! This is our lunch, punks!" Hannah complained. "Go away!"

The muscular boy turned to Hannah with mean face. "Oh! Who would make me?! The teacher?" He teased as his friends laughed with him.

Muiko, with her eyebrow squinting, stood up and face up to the boys. She stared at the middle boy as he glared back. "I don't know why, but seeing your pretty eyes just bug me." He said madly. "Do you want to fight or something, weirdo?"

When Muiko was almost raise her fist, Ace walked up to them and hold her wrist. "Huh?" Muiko gasped.

"Now, now. We should not cause any more commotions." Ace suggested, smiling. Mike breathed out in relief as Hannah stared admirably at Ace.

"Damn it." The middle boy mumbled loud enough to hear. "Boys, let's go!" They walked away from them, never seeing them...for now.

"Are you alright, you three? Especially to you, Muiko." Ace asked.

"Yes. We are fine." Muiko replied.

"Thank you for stepping in." Mike said happily.

"It is no problem. Those three gentlemen, Mitch, Tom, and Craig, are troublesome sometimes." Ace admitted.

Hannah gritted her teeth a little, feeling jealous that Ace was only noticing and feeling worry for Muiko instead of her.

Some hours later, the school bell rang, ending the day and beginning the weekend break. The three boys were walking from home as they were conversing. "Dang! We should have just snatch their food while we had the chance!" Tom complained, who was the chubby, short one.

"Eeyup." Crag agreed, who was the tall, skinny one.

"If only that Ace guy didn't show up, I could've taught that chick a thing or two!" The Mitch irritated.

"Is that a determination?" A voice said.

The three boys almost gasped and looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Hey! Who's there?! Eavesdropping our talk!" The muscular boy yelled.

Out of the alley near them, a figure in black hood approached to them. "Who the heck are you?" The muscular boy asked.

"I heard your little problem, and I appear before you to help you." The hooded figure said.

The boys looked confused until the hooded figure handed the muscular boy a card. "Use this card and you can teach whoever bother you to not mess with you." The hooded figure suggested, handling the boy a card. The muscular boy think for a moment, but without thinking for a second, he swiped the card from the figure's hand.

"Hey, this is a...!"

The scene transitioned to Muiko and her friends. They were also walking back to home. As they were walking, Hannah noticed a poster on the glass window of a store they passed. "Hey! Check this out!" She said, calling to Mike and Muiko.

They came up to Hannah and looked at the poster. It showed a silhouette of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon firing an attack at Dark Magician in an epic fight with the title, "The Annual Metro Sand City's Duel of Scorch Cup" in bold with different color for each letter says it above the picture. "This tournament is going to be big this year I heard." Hannah said excitedly. "I heard that not only the strongest duelists, including my lovable Ace, will be in it this year as usual, but duelists from all over the world are coming, too! Maybe you should join in this time, Mike!"

Mike's face turned to nervous look. "What?! Uuuhh, I don't think...It's fine." He replied, panting. "Come on, Mike! It will be a lot of fun. Maybe this time, you will win and maybe..."

Just before Hannah finishes her sentence, Mike interrupted her by shouting. "Hannah! I said I don't want to join!" He shouted as he ran away, passing Muiko.

"Hey, wait! Mike!" Hannah shouted back, but she was too late. Hannah sighed and made a sad face.

"What's up with him?" Muiko asked.

"Well, it is kind of long story, but you see, Mike participated in the tournament last year and year before that, and another before that...but, he lost all the time and never had a chance to duel a certain person he wanted to duel against." Hannah explained.

"Oh. I see. Who is this person he wanted to duel against?" Muiko asked, now in a curious tone.

"Well, that is kind of hard to say, but first, let's catch up with Mike." Hannah said as she chased after Mike. Muiko shrugged her shoulder and followed after Hannah.

"I wonder who this person Mike wanted to duel." She thought.

Mike ran all the way to the park. He was panting as he took in some oxygen to feel refresh. He noticed a drinking water faucet. He walked up slowly up to it, but then the three bullies from his school blocked his way.

"Wah! You guys!" He gasped.

"Missed us?" The muscular boy asked.

"Excuse me, guys, but I kind of need a drink from that faucet behind you. So, if you would excuse me." Mike said politely as he tried to walked around them. Craig, with his long arm, grabbed Mike and put both his arms behind his back.

"Let me go!" Mike said as he struggled to get off, but with no use.

"Sorry, but this is not about you." Mitch stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"We are only going to borrow you as our 'hostage' until your friends show up. The one chick with the white hair." Craig explained as he wiggled his eyeglasses a little.

"What?! Muiko." Mike gasped.

"Yeah. Her." Mitch said. "Now, where is she?"

Without waiting for a minute, Hannah and Muiko arrived to scene. "Ah! Mike!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Hannah! Muiko! Help!" Mike shouted. Tom covered his mouth with his right hand.

"Hey, you three! Leave Mike alone." Muiko commanded strictly.

"No way, girl! You messed me up today during the lunch time at school, so it is payback time for you." Mitch replied as he put up his Duel Disk on his left arm.

"A Duel, huh? Alright, then. I accept your challenge." Muiko said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"And, to make this more interesting, let's activate the Portable Action Field Spell on our Duel Disk! I activate the Action Field, Punk Mania City!" Mitch declared as the surrounding area around them transformed into a city.

Tall, dark buildings rise up out of the grounds as the cider block pathway of the park turned into a road. There were graffiti on the wall of the buildings and on the road. "I hope you are ready for this, girl!" Mitch said almost sinisterly.

"Bring it on." Muiko replied calmly.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Tom said as he started the oath

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Mitch said as he punched in the air while he was saying it.

"They storm through this field!" Tom said afterward as he span himself in style.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Mitch said after him.

"ACTION...Duel!" Mitch and Muiko said at the same time.

The bubble of cards above them burst and scattered as they begin with 4000 Life Points.

"I will go first." Muiko said. She looked at the cards and noticed some of them are ones she hadn't used in her previous duels. "I activate Normal Spell, Shield Summoner. This Spell allows me to Normal Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand in face-up Defense position for this turn. I summon E.B. (Elemental Beast) Platinum Armadillo!"

The monster looks like a platinum-colored metallic armadillo, and its size was the same as minivan. It eyes glow white as it had sharp spikes on its back. It is a Level 4 Beast monster with 1350 ATK and 1800 DEF. It snouted excitedly to Muiko as if it hadn't seen her for a long time. Muiko returns a little grin to the armadillo.

"Wow! That monster is huge!" Hannah commented.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Muiko finished.

"Heh! That big ball of a weak monster doesn't scare me with its defense!" Mitch said. "My turn! I draw!"

"I normal summon Punkstar Lizar in Attack mode!" A green lizard stood up with two feet appeared on his side with 1200 ATK. It has a purple spike on the top of its head, looking like a Mohawk. Its nose was pierced with nose ring.

As soon as after he summoned it, he began running to look for Action Spell card. Muiko did the same as she chased after him. Unfortunately, Mitch got one first. "Yes! Perfect. I activate the Action Spell, Needle Spear!"

Like its name, it depicted a sharp needle on a spear. "With this card, my monster gains 1000 ATK points and it keeps that until the end of the Battle Phase! Battle! I declare my Punkstar Lizar to attack your monster!" He explained as a spear with needle at the tip appeared on his monster's right hand and it charged toward her monster with it.

"Say goodbye to your armadillo!" He said.

"Not so fast! I activate my E.B. Platinum Armadillo's special ability!" Muiko shouted. "Once per turn, if this card is to be destroyed during the battle, its destruction is negated and my opponent monster loses 300 ATK and DEF after the battle."

"What?!" Mitch gasped. "Well, it doesn't matter! You will still gain damage because when my monster attacks your that's in Defense mode, it does pierce damage!"

Her armadillo curled up into a platinum ball, just at the nick of the time. The spear that Punkstar Lizar carried broke in half. "But, lucky for me, I activate Needle Spear's second ability. When my attacking monster didn't destroy my opponent's monster during the Battle Phase, you gain 700 points of damage, but for your case, including my Lizar's pierce effect, you gain total of 1100!" Mitch stated as Muiko's Life Points go down to 2900.

"I set three cards face down. Turn end." Mitch ended.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko said as she drew a card from her Deck at the same time looking for Action Spell card.

"You can beat this jerk, Muiko!" Hannah cheered.

Muiko looked around for Action Card when she noticed one hanging on the side of the windows. She jumped on bunch of towers made up of tires, stacking one another. She quickly grabbed the Action Card. She looked at it, and grinned a bit.

"I activate Action Spell, Extra Draw!" Muiko said. "This Spell allows me to draw one card from my Deck. I draw!"

She smiled a bit at the card she drew. It depicted a salamander with 5 for its Level and 2 for the Scale. "I tribute my E.B. Platinum Armadillo from the field and Advance Summon my E.B. Nitro Salamander from my hand!" Muiko declared.

As her armadillo turned into a light and swallowed into a portal with magical seal, a new monster came out and replaced armadillo's position. It was a large salamander with blue and black splotchy skin, red parts with a moving blue liquid, a blue flame on the tip of its tail, and elbows/knees, and burning slit red eyes. It roared like a dragon with 2300 ATK, and it is a Reptile-type.

"With that, I declare my Nitro Salamander to attack your Punkstar Lizar! Go, Nitro Flame Whip!" Her monster whipped its tail as the tip burned his monster to crisp once it was touch by it.

"I activate my Trap, Punkstar Absorption!" Mitch stated. The Trap Card depicted a watery coat of liquid covering a lizard's body. "When a Punkstar monster is destroyed by battle, I gain no battle damage when this card is activated. So, I don't lose any of my Life Points.

"I don't think so." Muiko disagreed, with little bit of smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mitch asked.

"You see, when E.B. Nitro Salamander destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage to you by 100 points per Level of your destroyed monster." Muiko explained. Nitro Salamander's flaming tail whipped four blue fireballs at Mitch as it hit him, making him to collapse.

"Son of a...!" He almost cursed as he gain 400 points of damage. His Life Points were now 3600. "You will pay for that! I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Punkstar Punishment!" It depicted some monsters being punished by getting whipped by a strong, bulky prison guard with hood over his head, only revealing red eyes. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, you gain 400 points of damage each time you destroy my Punkstar monster." Mitch explained, smirking.

Muiko's Life Points drained down to 2500. "Turn end." She ended, caring less about her little drain of her Life Points as she just continued to look for Action Spell card.

"My turn. I draw!" Mitch drew his card at the same time running. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn. I revive my Punkstar Lizar!"

His green lizard with the red Mohawk-shaped spike reappeared on his side as it ran alongside. "Next, I normal summon Punkstar Wizard!" A new monster appeared next to his other monster. It was a man with nose ring, wearing purple wizard hat with yellow star pattern, light purple robe for clothes, and stumpy black shoes. It is a Level 3 DARK Spellcaster-type with 500 ATK. "I think it is time to show you my new power." Mitch said, as strange dark brown aura surrounded his body.

Muiko sensed a sinister energy looming from Mitch and his Deck. "This feeling...It can't be!" She thought.

"It looks like our boss, Mitch, is going to summon his new monster!" Tom claimed.

"Oh yeah." Craig nodded.

"I activate my Punkstar Wizard's special ability! Once per turn, by sending one Spell or Trap Card from my hand, I can change Wizard's Attribute to any other Attribute I chooses until the End Phase when it returns to its original Attribute. I make Wizard's Attribute change to EARTH!" He decided as his Wizard swirled his wand over him, turning his pale blue skin to rocky brown.

"Now, I use two of my monsters as Muikai Materials!" Mitch declared, making Hannah and Mike gasped.

"No way!" Hannah surprised.

"I thought so!" Muiko thought loudly enough to hear.

"The beast that dwells in Earth. Shake the world and tremble your foes with your mighty Earth-shattering power! Muikai Summon!" Mitch shouted loudly.

A huge crack appeared on the road as the ground shook as rocky claw appeared out of it. The earthquake even shoot the buildings as some of them have cracks on the walls. Then, a head popped out as rest of the body, too. It had glowing red eyes, its body made up of pure rock, and its tail has a sharp granite rock shaped like a scorpion's stinger. It stood on four legs, standing about 8 feet tall and with 2600 ATK.

"Meet my monster, Terra Demon Dweller!" Mitch introduced as he laughed evilly like a mad scientist.

His monster roared strongly that it made Muiko shivered a little. "Where do you get that monster in the first place?!" Muiko asked seriously.

"Oh! This little monster of mine? Well, that is my little secret. What you should be worrying about is what I can do with it. I activate Terra Demon Dweller's special ability!" Mitch said. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower EARTH monster from my Graveyard."

As he explained his Muikai monster's ability, Terra Demon Dweller dug out a hole with a giant boulder popped out. The boulder broke it half, revealing a monster, his second Punkstar Lizar. "When that monster is special summoned, my opponent and I must battle with that monster, but Terra Demon Dweller cannot battle for this turn when I activated its effect. So, you must fight, no matter what!" Mitch said, finishing the explanation.

Muiko could see what his scheme is. "I get it. As long as you have that Muikai monster on your side of the field, I have to attack your other monster and I gain damage, thanks to that face-up Trap Card, correct?" Muiko asked.

"That's right! You learn fast. Now, fight!" Mitch commanded.

"Very well. I choose my E.B. Nitro Salamander to attack!" Muiko declared as her monster whipped its signature flaming tail at his second Punkstar Lizar.

Mitch received 1100 points of damage plus 400 extra points, thanks to Nitro Salamander's effect as Muiko received 400. Their Life Points were now 2100 tie.

Meanwhile, at the Enforcer HQ, siren went off as everyone hustled around.

"Miss Director Akaba, there is abnormal energy detected at the east side of the city, near one of the public parks and about few miles away from Metro Sand Star Academy!" The male secretary stated.

"I see. Another Muikai monster summoned in a Duel. Send some officers to the premise on the stat!" Director Akaba ordered.

"Yes maim!" The secretary said without hesitation.

"I have a feeling that it must be her doing. That girl, Muiko." Director Akaba said mindfully to herself.

The scene transitioned back to the Duel. "I end my turn with that!" Mitch finished.

The last time she remembered facing a Muikai monster was her Duel against that mysterious lad, named Dusk. She won't forget the experience she endured in that Duel, but it won't be like that in this one.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko said, now being more serious. "I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in ATK mode!" She said as her familiar yellow metallic cheetah roared at Terra Demon Dweller, and it roared back.

"I activate E.B. Fluorine Cheetah's special ability! When it is normal summoned, I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and then add one Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Muiko explained as she send one card and added one in exchange. "I add my E.B. Copper Bull to my hand and through its effect, I Special Summon it through its effect in Defense mode!"

Her copper-skinned bull returned to the field, standing alongside E.B. Fluorine Cheetah and E.B. Nitro Salamander. "Next, I activate one of my face-down cards. Activate my Spell, Attribute Machine!" Muiko declared as a machine appeared behind her.

"I select one monster on my side of the field and change its Attribute to any Attribute I desire. It keeps that Attribute until the End Phase. I choose my E.B. Copper Bull to LIGHT!" Muiko decided.

Her copper-skinned bull turned golden like a real gold. "Now, I use two of my monsters as Muikai Materials. A legendary dragon, with majestic angelic wings, reveal your light to brighten this dark world. Muikai Summon!" She stated. "Come forth! Golden Angel Dragon!"

Her dragon roared as its light made the others to block their eyes with their arm until the light dimmed enough for them to see again. "So, you're a Muikai Duelist?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah. I am." Muikai answered.

Suddenly, Mitch laughed hardly, making Muikai and others in confused face. "Ha ha ha! I don't know why, but now that you have a Muikai monster on your side of the field, this Duel has become more exciting! Hahahahahahahah!" He laughed maniacally as he emanated a strange dark brown aura.

"This is bad. I got to finish this Duel before he becomes completely corrupt." Muiko thought. She snatched an Action Spell card, and added to her hand. "I activate my Spell, Monster Reborn from my hand. I bring back my E.B. Copper Bull!" She said as her bull appeared again for third time the charm.

"Now, I activate my dragon's special ability! By banishing one Level 4 or lower monster from my field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I send my E.B. Copper Bull back to the Graveyard to destroy your Terra Demon Dweller! Banishing Light!"

Her dragon absorbed E.B. Copper Bull as its body began to shine up and then released it, causing a shockwave of light in the air, but strangely and suspiciously, Mitch doesn't even flinch and just smiled very wide. "Hm!" Muiko noticed.

He laughed maniacally louder this time. "Fool! My Muikai monster is invincible! I activate my last face-down card, Muikai Barrier!" Mitch declared, revealing a card facing up, which depicted a different Muikai monster inside a force barrier.

"A Trap?!" Hannah gasped, Mike widen his eyes in surprise as well, and Muiko gritted her teeth.

"That's right! With this card is activated, I negate the destruction of my Muikai monster and my opponent gains damage equal to half of my Muikai monster's ATK!" He explained as the force barrier surrounding his monster bounced back the light energy to Muiko.

"Gaaaahh!" She yelled as she took heavy damage. Her Life Points were now 800 left.

"Oh no! Muiko have less Life Points now!" Hannah worried.

Muiko got up with some bruises on her right arm as she hold it up to ease the pain. "Hahahahahah!" Mitch laughed. "It will be over for you very soon! Once you finish your turn, I will end you in a flash!"

Muiko felt helpless. If she have destroyed his Muikai monster, she wouldn't take damage from Terra Demon Dweller-Punkstar Punishment Effects combo. Suddenly, she heard the familiar female voice.

"Muiko." Her dragon called to her.

"Golden Angel Dragon!" She replied.

"Do not give up. You still have a chance!" Her dragon said.

Muiko looked at her Duel Disk. Then, she remembered the other face-down card that she set from her very first turn.

"Hmph. That's right. Of course!" Muiko realized. "My turn does not end here because I am not going to lose!"

"Eh?!" Mitch said with confused look.

"I declare my Golden Angel Dragon to attack your monster!" Muiko stated as her monster launched for attack.

"What she's doing?!" Hannah gasped.

Mike bit on Craig's arm, and Craig released him because of pain of the bite. "No, Muiko! Don't do that!" Mike yelled.

"You are such an idiot! Have you lost your mind or something, girl?!" Mitch laughed.

"No I have not!" Muiko replied. "I activate the Trap card, Venus Monstertrap!"

The trap card depicted a large Venus flytrap with one main mouth as large as a van, with bunch of mini flytraps growing from it acting as its arms. It also has black stries similar to a tiger, but inside of the mouths are red. "During my Battle Step, I can activate this card. When doing so, it becomes a Level 5 Plant-type monster and I summon it in Defense mode!"

The Venus flytrap grew out of the concrete floor as it roared with its big mouth. Its Defense is 2300 points. "A trap card that acts as a monster card?!" Mitch gasped. "We..well, so what! It is just a stupid plant!"

"Don't mock my monster! Because Venus Monstertrap's other effect activates as well. When it is summoned to the field, it can destroy one monster on your field. And, the only monster I see is your Terra Demon Dweller!" Muiko reminded him as she pointed her finger to his monster.

"Oh crap!" Mitch yelled.

"Venus Monstertrap, enjoy your meal!" Muiko almost commanded. Her flytrap monster drew saliva as it launched and swallowed Terra Demon Dweller whole, chewing it even though it made up of rock. "Now, to finish this off, my dragon still have to attack. Finish him, Golden Angel Dragon! Shining Flareblast!"

Her dragon shot a golden fireball at Mitch. "Nooooooooo!" He screamed as his life points went down to zero. Muiko wins.

"No, Mitch!" Craig and Tom said as they walked up to their collapsed friend.

"Muiko!" Mike and Hannah said at the same time, running up to her.

Before Mike say thank to her, Muiko heard a siren not too far away. "It's the Enforcer. Let's go!" She said, dashing away as Hannah and Mike followed her.

As for the three bullies, they got caught in the scene. "Freeze!" One of the officers said.

"Busted." Tom and Craig said, sighing.

Muiko, Mike, and Hannah panted, catching their breath. They ran all the way to Mike's house, and they were just outside his house in the street. "That was close." Hannah said, panting.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"Hey, Mike. I...I'm sorry for what I said back then." Hannah apologized.

"What? Oh, that!" He remembered. "It's no problem."

Muiko stared at Mike for a moment before she speak. "Hey, Mike." She said.

"Yes, Muiko." Mike said.

"...Does your place have something to drink?" She said, although she was really going to ask him the question about his past experience in the tournament, but changed the topic.

"Of course. Let's go in." Mike said as he led them both inside his home.

Meanwhile, at somewhere else, three hooded figures were sitting on their respective chair. "Blast! That jock failed us!" The hooded figure with muscular body complained as he banged on the table like the last time.

"Now, now. Don't get upset. Beside, this was only a test to see her strength. At least, we learned what else she's capable of, beside using her same old trick from her previous duels." The other figure pointed out.

"I guess so." He said in calmer, but still frustrated tone. "So, what's next? I was thinking one of us should duel against her, if you know what I mean."

"What do you think?" The calm hooded one asked to the third figure, who sat in between them.

"Hmmm. Perhaps we should wait little longer. Until then, we will continue to test her." The third figure stated.

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Punkstar Lizar-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Reptile/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/900 Effect: When this card battles, inflict pierce damage equals to the difference between this card's ATK and the target monster's DEF.  
_

 _Punkstar Wizard-Level: 3 Attribute: DARK Type: Spellcaster/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/1000 Effect: Discard one Spell or Trap card from your hand, then change this card's Attribute to any other Attribute you desired. The effect is applied until the End Phase._

 _Punkstar Punishment-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: When your opponent destroys a Punkstar monster(s) on your side of the field, he/she gains 400 points of damage each._

 _Punkstar Absorption-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When a Punkstar monster is destroyed by battle from your side of the field, you gain no battle damage for the attack when this card is activated._

 _Terra Demon Dweller-Level: 7 Attribute: EARTH Type: Rock/Muikai/Effect ATK/DEF: 2600/2900 Effect: Once per turn, Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your Graveyard, then your opponent must battle the monster that you Special Summoned. This card cannot battles after you activated its effect._

 _E.B. Platinum Armadillo-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1350/1800 Effect: Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, negate its destruction, and your opponent's monster loses 300 ATK/DEF after the Battle Phase._

 _E.B. Nitro Salamander-Level: 5 Attribute: FIRE Type: Reptile/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1600 Effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle, inflict damage to the owner by 100 per Level of the destroyed monster._

 _Venus Monstertrap-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: During your Battle Step, activate this card. When activated, it becomes an effect monster in Defense mode with the following stat; Level 5, DARK, Plant, 1900 ATK, and 2300 DEF. When it is summoned to the field, destroys one monster on his/her field._

 _Needle Spear-Type: Action Spell Effect: Your monster gains 1000 ATK and its ATK returns to normal at end of the Battle Phase. If the attacking monster, that got a boost in ATK because of this card, didn't destroy your opponent's monster in battle, then, your opponent's Life Point is inflicted with 700 points of damage._


	13. Chapter 13

**Credits go to pokemonking0924 for creating such great cards, debuting in this chapter like in Chapter 12. Questions for reader; when I write it, should I say "Elemental Beast" or leave it be in shorten form, E.B.? Please say your answer in the review. I want to know if when you see E.B., then you will know that it stands for Elemental Beast, but I feel like I want to change that to make it easier for you guys. Either way, enjoy this latest installment.  
**

 **Chapter 13-Exchange Student-**

Metro Sand City Airport was bustling as always, busy as it is. "The plane at Gate 45 has arrived. Please wait for the arriving passengers off board the plane." The announcer said. The arriving passengers off board the plane as they headed to baggage claim. One of the passengers wore white robe and turban with red, green, and blue feathers. His skin was tan brown. With his suitcase, he stepped out of the airport and looked up to the clear blue sky as he grinned.

After three days passed since the duel against Mitch, the day was normal as usual. Mitch and his friends were arrested by the Enforcer, but strangely they did not found the Muikai card that Mitch was using, so they let them go with warning. Other than that, the day was going to be the same as usual...but that is not the case for today.

"Good morning, Class!" The teacher said happily. "Today, we have a new student joining us! He's an exchange student from Cairo, Egypt. Please welcome, Mr. Helios Mohammed."

Everyone, except for Muiko, clapped their hands as the new student entered the classroom. "Helloooooo." Helios said in an accent.

"Mr. Mohammed here is going to join us for this year, and hopefully for graduation as well. Anyway, Mr. Mohammed, would you like to say something about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"My name is Helios Mohammed. I love the surrounding climate that this city is built in. It is wonderful. Living in the desert." Helios said, admiring as his eyes sparkled.

"Ah, I see. Well, that's nice of you! How about you take a seat now, sir." The teacher said as the new student sat at the desk, just behind Muiko. "All right. Now, let's begin the class."

Lunch time began. Muiko and Mike were sitting at their usual table when Helios approached them. "Excuse me, but may I sit with you all since you are in my class?" He asked kindly.

"Sure. You can sit here." Mike said.

"Doesn't matter for me." Muiko shrugged as she took a bite on her potato chip.

"O, thank you very much!" Helios said in a good mood. "I was worried that I won't be allow to sit anywhere since I am new and all."

"Don't worry about it, Helios. I felt that way when I first came here, and so for Muiko here." Mike replied. "Right, Muiko?"

"Yeah." She said calmly.

Suddenly, Hannah came to them, but with pile of foods stacked in front of her face. Mike and Helios gasped as the pile of food looks like a mountain. Muiko found it to be surprising as well, but kept herself calm and collective.

"Sorry that I am late." Hannah said as she carefully put her food tray with the pile of food on the table and sat down next to Muiko. "So, what did I miss? Who is this guy?"

Helios stared at Hannah as his heart beeped rapidly and hearts fluttered from him. He smiled blushingly. "Oh, who are you, madam?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my childhood friend, Hannah. Hannah, this is Helios." Mike answered.

"Oh, so you are the new exchange student. My name is Hannah. Nice to meet you." She greeted, grinning at him.

"Uuuuuhh!" Helios said as he fainted.

"Helios! Are you ok?!" Mike yelled. "Someone! Muiko! Call the nurse!"

Couples of day passed as weird stuff happened. Ever since Helios came to the academy, he did many outrageous things. He jumped into the school pool from the tallest plank when Hannah and her female friends, including Muiko watched him. He made painting of Hannah's face when Hannah was in the art class with him. He didn't even pay attention to his opponent during the Sophomore Dueling Session class because he was staring at Hannah as she dueled in her Duel.

Exactly 5 days have passed, Hannah couldn't stand anymore. "Mike! Muiko! I can't stand him anymore!" She said upset.

"Can't stand who?" Mike asked obliviously.

"That new kid, Helios! He's just been so creepy whenever I am around him! I just don't what his big deal is, but I am sick of it!" Hannah argued.

"Maybe he's in love with you." Muiko said calmly as she was reading a book with a title, "How to Tell When Exchange Student Fell in Love with your Friend and Annoyance that Follows."

"Love with me! That's just plain creepy!" Hannah said. "Although, I am quite pretty and hot if you ask me and it is kind of sweet, but this had become too annoying!"

"Well, why don't you ask him to stop?" Mike suggested.

"Yeah, but." She said as she looked down in sad mode.

"You don't want to hurt his feeling, right?" Muiko asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Besides, I am also have a crush on you know who." Hannah whispered.

"Yeah. Hmmm, well, how about we both go with you to tell Helios about your feeling for him? Since he is our classmate." Mike advised.

"What?! Are you saying I should tell him that I have crush on Ace instead?!" She shouted loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Everyone else hissed to her, since they were in the library.

"Sorry." She said.

"Not that! What I meant to say is we should all go together and tell him that you are not interested in him." Mike explained.

"Oh ok. I guess that would work. Let's go find him!" Hannah decided.

"Are you coming, Muiko?" Mike asked as he was about leave with Hannah.

"Yeah." She replied as she put the book back to the shelf and followed them.

What they didn't know that on the other side of the shelf, Helios heard everything as he gloomed in depression with tear dripping down his eyes.

The school bell rang, ending the day as all the students stormed out of the class and got out of the building. Hannah, Mike, and Muiko looked for Helios, but they did not see him.

"That's strange. I don't see him anywhere." Mike said.

"Maybe, he went home already." Muiko stated.

"Well, I guess we can tell him tomorrow." Hannah said as she yawned, feeling tired.

"I guess so. Let's go home. I do have to study for the tomorrow's test." Mike nodded as they walked home together as usual.

Helios, who was in a dump, was walking slowly like a mule, but very sad one. "Oh, why? Why won't she love me? How can I be such a fool?" He said, crying.

Before he looked up, he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry for not looking.."

In front of him was a strange figure in hood, hiding the face. "You seem to look sad." The figure said.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Helios replied as he got up by himself.

"I believe it is not really nothing, but something. Has your heart got broken?" The figure asked.

"Why, yes!" Helios gasped. "How did you know?"

"I can read people's heart, and as a good Samaritan, I will assist you." The figure said as he pulled out a strange green card.

"What? A card?" Helios confused.

"Use this card, and whatever arching in your heart will be healed up." The figure stated.

Helios slowly touch the card as strange aura glowed from it.

The day was over and tomorrow became today. Mike and Muiko haven't still see or met Helios since morning in their class. "That's strange. I wonder if he got sick or something." Mike said as they were eating their lunch.

"Maybe." Muiko said, pondering.

"Well, at least he doesn't bug me anymore." Hannah said, sounded little cheerful about it.

Suddenly, Helios approached the three as he walked like almost a zombie. Muiko felt something strange about him.

"Oh! Hey, Helios. Where have you been?" Mike asked worrylingly.

"I..had a doctor appointment." He replied, but his voice didn't sound like himself.

"Hey, Helios." Hannah said, approaching him. "I know you are nice guy and all, but let's just be friend, Ok?" She grinned after she finished her sentence.

Helios stared for moment with emotionless face. "Friend...Let's talk more after school. Meet me at the backyard of the school near the football field." He said as he left them slowly.

"Well, that work out fine!" Hannah said happily.

"It seems that way, but Helios wasn't acting himself there." Mike noted.

"Oh, don't worry about him anymore, Mike! Besides, at least he didn't cry or something. He seems like he was okay with it. Maybe, he want to see me again to talk more about it on how to be just a friend." Hannah fantasized.

"Yeah. I am curious to meet him, too." Muiko said in her serious tone.

After the school was over, Hannah, Mike, and Muiko waited at the place where Helios told them to meet at. "I wonder why Helios told us to meet here." Mike said, wondering.

"What's taking him so long? The school is over like half an hour ago, and everyone else is like not here." Hannah complained as she crossed her arm, feeling anxiously.

Muiko looked back and forth as she felt something was not quite right about this.

Just then, Helios appeared out of nowhere and surprised them.

"Wah! Don't scare us like that!" Hannah nagged. "Anyway, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"..." Helios stared at Hannah.

"Uuummmm." Hannah said uncomfortably.

Then, Muiko sensed it. "Hannah, back away!" She shouted as she pulled Hannah from behind her.

"Aaahh!" Hannah screamed. Helios roared like a monster as sandy yellow aura surrounded him furiously.

"What the!?" Mike surprised.

"I knew it." Muiko said as she hold Hannah. "Stay back, you two. I will take care of him."

"Haaaannnnaaaaahh! You traaaiitttoorrr!" He yelled so loudly that even the Earth feel like trembling.

Muiko activated her Duel Disk as Helios looked at her in fury mode as he activated his Duel Disk. "I make this Duel into Action Duel. Activate Action Field Spell, Temple of the Ancients!" He declared as the surrounding here turned into a yellow temple.

Suddenly, the humid and temperature increased as if they were in a desert. Stone wall raise up from the grounds of what used to be a football field. In few seconds, they were inside a temple, made of sand rocks. There were also mummy cases lied on either side as Muiko and Helios stand on a sand block pathway, opposite from each other. On the wall, there were heliograph like the one that ancient Egyptians carved.

"Let's skip the oath and begin this duel, so I can finish you and extract my revenge!" Helios stated.

"Whatever you say." Muiko replied.

"ACTION Duel!" They both said loudly as their Life Points began at 4000, and the bubble of cards above them burst and scattered.

"I go first." Muiko said as she analyzed the 5 cards on her hand. "I normal summon E.B. Hydro Hyena in ATK mode." Watery blue hyena appeared on her side. "I activate E.B. Hydro Hyena's special ability! When it is Normal Summoned successfully, I can draw one Spell Card from my Deck and add to my hand. Then my Deck is shuffled."

She drew a Spell card from her Deck, and after that, her Duel Disk automatically shuffled her Deck for her.

"I activate the Spell Card I drew, Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two more cards." Muiko stated as she drew two new cards from her Deck. "Then, I set two cards and end my turn."

After she finished, Muiko began to look for some Action Spell cards.

"My turn. I draw!" Helios said as he drew a card. The yellow sandy aura continued to emanate his body as he moved so that he won't lose Muiko.

"You will feel the wrath of my Sand Deck! First, I activate the Continuous Spell, Sun of the Wrath!" He said. The Spell Card depicted a red glowing sun in the sky as there are dry bones of animals being burying in the sand desert and heat radiated from the sandy ground. "As long as this card is face up on the field, we gain 500 points of damage during our own Standby Phase."

"Great." Muiko moaned in her head.

"Is it just me, or it gotten hotter all the sudden?" Hannah said as she and Mike sweated.

E.B. Hydro Hyena panted in the heat as its watery body boiling up.

"Next, I activate the second Continuous Spell, Spring of Healing." Helios added as another Spell Card appeared face-up, standing next to his first Spell card. This one depicted hidden oasis in the middle of a hot desert. "As long as this card is on the side of field, for any effect damage I gain, I regain the amount of Life Points I lost."

"I see. Even if you lose 500 LPs, you can regain 500 LPs. Not bad." Muiko complimented as she glanced and found the Action Card in one of the coffins.

"That's right." Helios replied.

After he said that, Muiko grabbed the Action card, but when she looked at it, it revealed to be a Trap Card.

"What the?!" She gasped.

"You activated the Action Trap card, Hidden Darts. When the player found an Action Trap, usually it will cause the player some damages. For Hidden Darts, when it is activated, you must play a game of head or tail. If you answer correctly, I gain 400 points of damage, but if you guess it incorrectly.."

"I gain the damage, and even if I answer it correctly, you will just regain your Life Points, thanks to your Continuous Spell, Spring of Healing." Muiko answered.

"Correct, Muiko. So, it is pointless for you even if you answer it correctly. Now, let's play the game!" Helios said.

"Fine. I choose head." Muiko decided. A coin flipped and it landed, revealing to be tail.

"Oh, sorry. You guessed wrong, which means you loses 400 Life Points!" Helios stated as a bunch of darts shot out from the wall.

Muiko reacted quickly as she back flipped several times until the wall stopped shooting darts. However, she still lost 400 Life Points, now with 3600 left in total.

"Now, to continue my turn, I normal summon Sand Spirit Anubis Soldier in Attack mode!" Helios declared.

A black-furred a dog with pointy ears, wearing ancient Egyptian helmet, golden necklace, and carrying a spear appeared as it roared for battles with its 1600 ATK.

"I attack your monster! Battle! Sand Spirit Anubis Soldier, go!" He commanded as his monster threw a spear. "At this point, I activate my monster's ability! When it battles, its ATK increased by 600 points!" His spear glowed red as it pierced through E.B. Hydro Hyena.

It cried until it exploded. Muiko received 800 points of damage. Her Life Points were now 2800.

"I activate the Trap card, Roar of the Wild!" Muiko announced. "When one E.B. monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or below E.B. monster from my Deck. Then my Deck is shuffled. I special summon my E.B. Zinc Tortoise in Defense mode!"

A turtle with shell made of zinc with zinc symbol on the center top appeared, replacing Hydro Hyena's spot.

"Fine. I set one card face down. Turn end." Helios ended as the spear magically returned to his monster's hand and its ATK returned to normal.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko said as she drew a card and received a strange pain in her abdomen all the sudden. "Grrgh!"

"Muiko!" Mike yelled.

She remembered the effect of "Sun of the Wrath." Her Life Points decreased to 2400, already lost about half of her Life Points. Nonetheless, she feared that there could be other Action Trap laying around somewhere in this field. She needed to be careful if she needs to win this Duel and snapped Helios's mind, just like how she did with Mitch.

She brought herself back to being calm. "I normal summon E.B. Copper Bull in Attack mode!" Muiko declared as a familiar bull, made of copper body, roared for battles. "I declare it to attack your Anubis Soldier. Battle! E.B. Copper Bull, use Copper Fury!"

Her bull rammed at Anubis as it hit, destroying it in the process. Helios received 200 points of battle damage. His Life Points were at 3800. "I end my turn." Muiko finished. "E.B. Copper Bull!"

Her monster reacted as it gave her a ride on its back, and then they ran off to search for Action Spell. As for her other monster, it stayed in its shell, not moving an inch.

"My turn! I draw!" Helios said as he drew his card. The two Spell cards activated their effect. Even so, Helios' Life Points remained the same (3800).

"Time for destruction! I attack your E.B. Copper with my Anubis Soldier! And remember, when he battles, he receive 600 points in ATK!" He stated.

"Not you won't! I activate E.B. Zinc Tortoise's ability!" Muiko declared. "I can switch the target to my Zinc Tortoise instead!"

Anubis Soldier charged toward Zinc Tortoise instead, but Helios smirked. "I don't think so!" He replied. He snatched an Action Spell from one of the coffins. "I activate the Action Spell, Mummy's Curse!"

The card depicted a shadowy figure being wrapped up in glowing purple bandages. "When this card is activated, I select one card and negate its effect. I negate your Zinc Tortoise's effect, so my target returned to your Elemental Beast Copper Bull!" He explained as his monster became transparent like a ghost when it passed through Zinc Tortoise and E.B. Zinc Tortoise gasped when it did.

The spear pierced through Copper Bull's flank as it cried in pain. Muiko got off before it exploded, but gritted her teeth in frustration.

"No. My Copper Bull!" She thought.

"I then activate my Trap card, Mummified Resurrection!" He announced as his face down card flipped up. It revealed to be a man in dirty bandages rising out of the coffin as he looked like he was moaning aguishly. "When this card is activated, I can special summon the monster that my monster destroyed. I resurrect your E.B. Copper Bull in Attack mode to my side of the field!"

"What?!" She gasped.

"No way!" Mike and Hannah surprised.

A dark portal appeared as her monster popped out from it. It was covered with some bandages like a mummy, and one leg was revealing its bone and left side of its flank showed its bones, too. "Also, when I summoned my opponent's monster, it becomes into DARK Zombie-type monster with its original ATK, but 0 DEF points." Helios claimed as he looked for an Action card, in which he did, but it was another Action Trap.

This one depicted a large black cobra. "I activate the Action Trap, Snake Attack!" He declared. "You see, when this card is activated, I draw a card. If it's a monster, I take damage equal to half of its ATK points. If it is a Spell or Trap, you lose 200 Life Points. I draw!"

He drew the card, peaked at it, and grinned little sinisterly. "And, what do you know? I drew a Trap card. So, now you lose 200 LPs!" He said as she felt more pain in her body and collapsed on her knees, holding her pains.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled.

"No! Please Helios, stop!" Hannah shouted.

Helios simply ignored her as he grinned evilly like he was enjoying

Her Life Points drained down to 2200. "I place one card face down. Turn end." He finished.

Muiko got up slowly as her pain eased. "My turn. I draw." She said slowly, but the pain returned, thanks to his face-up Spell card.

"Damn it!" She grudged as she hold her pain and her Life Points drained down to 1800. Until her pain gone away, she got up and stood firmly.

When she looked at her cards on her hand, she noticed something; the card she drew. "This card...it can help me in this situation." Muiko thought. "I normal summon my Level 3 Tuner, E.B. Neon Chameleon!"

A chameleon, with its body made up of gas that constantly changes color, appeared on her field. It was big as an iguana. It moved and climbed up to her right shoulder. "Wait, did Muiko just said 'Tuner'?" Hannah asked.

"I think she did. Could this be..." Mike pondered.

"I activate my Neon Chameleon's ability. When it is normal summoned or special summoned, I select one Level 3 or below monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it with its ATK and DEF at zero! I bring back my E.B. Hydro Hyena!" She said as her familiar hyena roared cheerfully, but panted because of the heat and reductions in ATK/DEF.

"I tune my Level 3 E.B. Neon Chameleon with my Level 3 E.B. Hydro Hyena!" She declared as her chameleon jumped off from her right shoulder, transforming itself into three green rings. Her hyena then jumped into the rings as it became into three white balls of light. "The winged beast that exists in the mythological realm. With a head and arms of a lion, serpent for a tail, a goat's read and legs, and wings of a bat, show your majestic power within you! Synchro Summon! Elemental Beast Silver Chimera!"

Its fur looked sharp like a blade, and the color was silver. The eyes on the head and the snake tail were deep blue. It roared like a mixture of animals, including lion, goat, bat, and snake.

"That's Muiko's Synchro Monster!" Mike gasped.

"Hmph! So, you can Synchro Summon a monster." Helios shrugged.

"Yes, I can. You will see what my E.B. Silver Chimera can do." Muiko replied calmly. "I declare it to attack your monster, starting with your Sand Spirit Soldier Anubis!"

Her monster flied quickly like a jet plane, revealing its sharp claw in its paw hand and slashed his soldier in half. Helios covered his face from the blast, receiving 800 points of damage. His Life Points decreased to 3000.

"That was close, but I still have more life points than your!" He wagged his finger at her.

"You think so?" Muiko questioned. "My monster is not finished with its attack yet."

"What?" Helios gasped.

"I activate E.B. Silver Chimera's ability! When it destroys a monster in battle, by sending the top three cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, it can attack again! I will attack your mummified E.B. Copper Bull!" Muiko explained, ordering her monster to attack again as it flied toward and slashed E.B. Copper Bull in half. Helios's Life Points were down to 2400.

"Tch! When the monster that Special Summoned by my Trap card, it is sent back to its original owner's Graveyard." Helios said.

"I set one card. Turn end." Muiko ended as she leaped onto Silver Chimera's back and went to search for Action Spell for aids.

"You will experience my pain of vengeance!" Helios yelled as he drew his card.

"Just why? Why is he doing this!?" Hannah asked heretically.

"I, I don't know, Hannah, but he has been saying everything relating revenge. It may have to do with you." Helios hypothesized.

"Me?! What did I ever do to him?" Hannah argued.

"Maybe, because he found out about it. He's most likely upset because of it, Hannah. I don't know how he found out, but I think it is the only explanation." Mike replied.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he is on berserk!" Hannah pointed.

"True. I just don't why he is, but something tells me that we will find out the reason right now." Mike said, feeling scared as he felt shivering behind his back.

"When I have no monster on my side of the field while my opponent controls one or more, I can Special Summon Sand Spirit Scorpios!" Helios stated as a dark purple scorpion with glowing red eyes and light purple topaz gem on its forehead appeared on his left shoulder. It has 2100 ATK. "When it is Special Summoned through its effect, it can inflict 500 points of damage to you!" His scorpion shot a green liquid at Muiko as she felt the burn sensation on her skin.

"Ahhh!" She moaned in pain. Her Life Points go down to 1300.

"Next, I normal summon Sand Spirit Moon Owl in ATK mode!" He followed up as a brown owl with crescent-shaped pattern on its face summoned to his side. "Now, with these two WIND monsters on my side, I will use them for Muikai Materials! O, the guardian and ruler of the sands! With the power of the sand and wind on your side, show who defiles you your holy beauty of power! Muikai Summon!"

"So, that is it! He is possessed by a Muikai Monster card!" Mike shouted.

Muiko stared at him, sweating and anxiously waiting for it to appear. "Release your wrath! Desert Queen, Sheik of the Winds!" Helios said strongly.

A beautiful, tall woman in green dress and golden necklace stood up. A mask covered most of her face, except for her sharp green eyes, sparkling like an emerald. Her hair was long, minty green color. Her ATK was at 2700 and Level 8.

"I activate Desert Queen's special ability! Once per turn, I select one monster that you controls and steal its effect for this turn until the End Phase. I steal your E.B. Silver Chimera's effect!" Helios decided.

Suddenly, winds appeared out of nowhere as the winds suck up E.B. Silver Chimera's soul by his Muikai monster. Silver Chimera's body turned to gray, and landed softly onto the ground as Muiko got off.

"Are you okay, Silver Chimera?!" She asked worryingly.

Its soul infused with his lady monster as her body glow in green aura. "With that, I use your Silver Chimera's effect to destroy your monster. First, I will attack your Silver Chimera! Wind Aura Cyclone!" Helios declared.

His monster created a green cyclone, and shot at E.B. Silver Chimera, heading toward it. "I won't let you do that! I use my E.B. Zinc Tortoise's ability to chance the target from my Chimera to itself instead!" Muiko stepped in quickly.

Her tortoise woke up from its sleep, fly into the air like Gamura (famous Japanese giant monster from giant monster movie in Japan), and shield E.B. Silver Chimera like a shield, but in the process, it was destroyed. "It does not matter because I will just attack again. I send the top three card from my Deck to the Graveyard, and my Queen will attack again! Go, Wind Aura Cyclone!" Helios stated.

Muiko dodged away from her monster before it was blown away and destroyed by his monster's windy attack. She tripped into the coffin as she noticed her face was close to a mummy's face. She got up quickly, and wiped the dirt off from her clothes.

"He he hee!" Helios chuckled evilly. "Fortunately for me, but unfortunately for you, my friend Muiko, that is not the end of my monster's ability."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"You see, when Desert Queen, Sheik of the Winds destroyed a monster in battle, you gain 400 points of damage!" Helios admitted as his monster blew powerful winds at Muiko, blasting her to the wall.

"Gaaaaaaahh!" She screamed painfully as her Life Points were now at 600.

"I end my turn with that. It seems to me that I am the winner of this Duel. After you're finished, I will go after Hannah next." He said, grinning evilly.

Muiko took some breaths in and out to ease the pain she experienced so far as she was on her knees and her hands on the ground. She got off from her knees in one minute.

"This...is just too much for me. I gain too much damage in this Duel. As soon as after I draw my card, I will gain 400 points of damage, thanks to his damn Spell Card, Sun of the Wrath! Not to mention that he have that other Spell Card, Spring of Healing to heal his Life Points after he loses some by his First Spell." She thought. "It is now up to this draw to determine this duel."

She closed her eyes as she reached the top card of her Deck. Her two fingers, the index and middle fingers of her right hand touched the top card. "I DRAW!" She said as the card she just drew shined with an arc of sparkles it created. She took 400 points of damage, but strangely it did not bother her at all. She was very calm and concentrated, and opened her eyes to look at the card she drew. She grinned at it.

"I activate one of the face-down cards, Portal from Parallel Universe!" Muiko declared as one of her set cards flipped up, revealing a picture of green portal opening from the sky as monsters on the field looked up to it, and the same exact monsters come out of it. "Once per turn, I can select on monster on either my side or your side of the field, then I Special Summon one monster from my Deck with the same Attribute of the monster I selected, but it will be removed from play during the End Phase. I special summon E.B. Oxygen Elephant!"

The green elephant stomped its feet and made its hoofing sound strongly as the oxygen symbol on its forehead shined like a diamond. "Next, I normal summon my E.B. Sulfur Leopard in ATK mode!" Muiko followed up as her familiar leopard leaped into the field and roared for battles. "Then, I declare my E.B. Oxygen Elephant to attack your monster!"

"What?! But, if you do that, your monster will be destroyed and you will lose your..." Helios said until he got interrupted.

"I won't because I activate my second face-down card. Trap Open, Power Reversal!" She stated as her second face-down card flipped up, depicting two monster facing each other when their respective power level switched one to another. "When my monster declares an attack on your monster while your monster has higher ATK than mine, then their ATK is switched. Therefore, your Desert Queen, Sheik of the Winds' ATK is 2000 while my E.B. Oxygen Elephant's ATK becomes 2700!"

Just before it destroys his monster, E.B. Oxygen Elephant roared as its ATK changed to 2700 while his Muikai monster's ATK decreased to 2000. E.B. Oxygen Elephant's trunk stabbed through his Muikai monster before it exploded. His Life Points decreased by 700 points, leaving him with 1700 left.

"However, I am not over yet! I activate my E.B. Oxygen Elephant's ability. When it destroyed a monster, it does piercing battle damage equals to the difference between your destroyed monster's DEF and my Oxygen Elephant's ATK! Your Muikai had 1500 DEF, so you gain a total of 1200 points of damage!" She stated.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card, Sand Shield!" Helios declared, revealing a card that showed a giant shield made of sand blocking an energy blast from a dragon. "When I am about to get pierce battle damage, this card negate it!"

"I don't think so! I activate my E.B. Sulfur Leopard's special ability! When you activates Spell or Trap Card's effect that negates a card effect, I can negate it and destroy the card!" She shouted as his Trap card shattered.

"Nooo! My Trap!" He yelled as he gained the piercing battle damage.

"Next, I end this Duel with my Sulfur Leopard attacking you directly!" Muiko declared as her monster roared in response. It leaped and tackled Helios down to the ground.

"Nnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He screamed as his Life Points became zero. Muiko wins the duel.

The field faded as her monsters roared victoriously before they disappeared, too. Muiko and the others went up to the collapsed Helios.

"Helios!" Muiko said.

"Hey, wake up!" Hannah yelled.

After few seconds waiting, Helios opened his eyes and noticed them. "Mike...Muiko...and Hannah." He said as his head was on Hannah's lap.

"Are you feeling better?" Hannah asked.

"Huh? Wah!" He jumped from her lap, blushing in pink.

"It looks like he is fine." Muiko said calmly.

Mike and Hannah laughed as Helios laughed afterward, feeling relieved. Muiko asked some questions concerning about the Muikai cards, but he replied that he doesn't remember where he got it or how he even got it.

After that day, Muiko and her friends arrived at the school, but was closed for temporary because the Enforcer was there. They were investigating for some reasons, but only Muiko and her friends knew why they were here. After few more days, everyone returned back to school, starting back normally like any other days.

"Class, I have an important announcement to make." The teacher said as Muiko, Mike, and their classmates opened their ears. "Unfortunately, our recently new exchange student, Mr. Helios Mohammed has returned back to his home country for unexpected reason, but he did left a message that says he will miss all of you, and this school, even though he only stayed for a short time."

The classmates mumbled about it, guessing why he left. Muiko and Mike may know what's the real reason, but decided not to say anything. However, for Muiko, she secretly had a conversation with Helios yesterday. He said to her that he will return back to his home country, but will come back again for the upcoming tournament in few months. He even said to her that he wishes to duel in the tournament if she will participate.

"Metro Sand Duel Cup of Scorch." She mumbled, enough for Mike to hear her and make him to glance at her for a moment.

Meanwhile, in the same dark room, two headed figure were conversing. One of them looked pretty mad. "I know that it was just a test, but shouldn't be the time when one of us tests her full potential?!" He argued.

"Hmmm, I suppose so, but I think one more duel should be enough before any of us test her strength, my friend." The other figure suggested.

The bulky figure grunted. "Fine." He replied. "I guess one more, but after that, I will Duel her in person! Got it?!"

"It's a promise." The other figure agreed.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _E.B. Neon Chameleon-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Reptile/Tuner/Effect ATK/DEF: 1100/1500 Effect: When this card is normal summoned or special summoned, select a Level 3 or below monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it with 0 ATK and 0 DEF points.  
_

 _E.B. Beast Silver Chimera-Level: 6 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2400/1900 Effect: If this card destroys a monster, send the top 3 cards from your Deck to the Graveyard and then this card can attack again. You can only activate one "E.B. Silver Chimera's" effect per turn.  
_

 _E.B. Sulfur Leopard-Level: 4 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/800 Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that negates a card effect, negate it and destroy the card. You can only activate 1 "E.B. Sulfur Leopard's" effect per turn._

 _Sand Spirit Anubis Soldier-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/1000 Effect: When this card battles, it gains 600 points in ATK. Its ATK is returned back to normal at the end of the Battle Phase.  
_

 _Sand Spirit Crescent Owl-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 900/1200 Effect: Unknown_

 _Sand Spirit Scorpios-Level: 5 Attribute: WIND Type: Insect/Effect ATK/DEF: 2100/1100 Effect: Special Summon this card when you controls no monster while your opponent controls one or more on his/her side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned through this effect, it inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Desert Queen, Sheik of the Winds-Level: 8 Attribute: WIND Type: Spellcaster/Effect ATK/DEF: 2700/1500 Effect: Once per turn, select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Use the selected monster's effect until the End Phase of this turn. When this card destroys a monster, either through battle or its own effect, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Mummy's Curse-Type: Action Spell Effect: Select a card and negate its effect._

 _Hidden Darts-Type: Action Trap Effect: Play head or tail. If you guessed correctly, your opponent loses 400 Life Points. If not, you lose 400 LPs instead._

 _Snake Attack-Type: Action Trap Effect: Draw a card. If it is a Monster Card, you take damage equals to half of its ATK. If it is a Spell or Trap, then your opponent loses 200 Life Points._

 _Sun of Wrath-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: As long as this card is face-up on the field, both players gain 200 points of damage for each own Standby Phase._

 _Spring of Healing-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: As long as this card is face-up on the field, the owners gain the amount of Life Points lost due to an effect damage by card effect._

 _Sand Shield-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you are about to take pierce damage, negate it._

 _Mummified Resurrection-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: Special Summon your opponent's monster that were destroyed during a battle. The resurrected monster that were summoned by this card becomes DARK Zombie-type with its original ATK, but 0 DEF points. If the monster is destroyed, this card gets destroyed. If this card was removed from the field, then the monster is destroyed._

 _Portal from Parallel Universe-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: Once per turn, you can select one monster your opponent controls. Special Summon a monster from your Deck with the same Attribute, but it will be removed from play at the End Phase during the turn this card activated._

 _Power Reversal-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your monster attacks on opponent's monster with higher ATK than your attacking monster's ATK, switch the ATK. The ATK returns to normal at the end of the Battle Phase._


	14. Chapter 14

**Three chapters in one week! I really do like to write, don't I. Anyway, the new chapter is up for you readers. Again, I would like to give credits to pokemonking0924 for new card ideas. If you need help with ideas in your story, ask my friend. He will help you out. I also want to give credits to OPFan37 for allowing me to use one of his cards from his story and put it here in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. The New Cards Cheat Sheet will be added later tonight (in EST).**

 **UPDATE: New Cards Cheat Sheet is available. Sorry for the late update even though I promised to add it on the night of June 14th.**

 **Chapter 14-Attack of Justice-**

"So, are you saying that there is a Muikai Duelist among the students at this school?" A female figure asked, who wore black suit and pant with silver-white shirt and golden yellow necktie, and blond hair. She was speaking a silhouette shaped of a figure with masculine body, most likely to be a man.

"That's right." He answered back.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" She asked, feeling suspicious.

"If you want evidence, here is it." The man said, as she handed her a folder.

She opened the folder, which contained some photos of Muiko herself and her using Golden Angel Dragon, her Muikai card.

"I think I have seen this girl before at my school!" She exclaimed.

"Then, I'm sure you know what to do." The man said.

The scene transitioned to Muiko, training in the Solid Vision Dueling room where she practice her dueling skill in test duels.

"By offering my Golden Angel Dragon from the field, I can summon this card from my hand. O great dragon of heaven! Brighten the eternal darkness in this world and in every heart of all living things! Show your merciless power that call forth the power of the heaven! Golden Archangel Dragon!" Muiko said as the more powerful form of Golden Angel Dragon appeared.

However, the machine blew up in smoke as the Duel stopped unexpectedly. "You may exit out now." Mr. Griffon said through the microphone.

Muiko exited the room, and saw the machine was smoking again.

"It looks like you need a better machine, old man." She suggested.

"It is not about the machine. Your card is just too powerful for the Solid Vision to take." He admitted.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't it usually work?" She asked.

"What I gather as of now is that monster card, Golden Archangel Dragon releases a high level of unknown energy, which causes the Solid Visions mass to overload." He explained.

"Whatever. It works when I used it first time during the duel against that Enforcer head lady." Muiko reminded.

"She has a name, you know." He stated.

"Well, I will just leave you fixing with that machine again. I got to go to school now." Muiko replied as she picked up her backpack and left.

Muiko arrived at the school in her limousine. She was pretty used to the male students, always doing goggling eyes at her whenever she came. Although, without noticing, the blond girl in the suit glanced at her as Muiko walked to class. Time skipped, lunch time began. This time, however, Muiko and Mike decided to eat at the school duel arena because of Hannah forced them to, so that she can watch Ace practicing in a duel while eating lunch together.

"I declare my Skyhawk Icy Penguin to attack you directly!" Ace stated as his monster slid on its belly, and strike at the opponent with its beck.

"Gaaaah!" The opponent screamed, losing the duel.

"Ace is such a dreamy guy, especially during a Duel." Hannah said with both her hands on her cheeks, blushing.

"Riiigght." Mike sighed, feeling sort of embarrassed.

"I really don't see the point." Muiko thought.

Suddenly, a shadow of a person hovered over them as Muiko and Mike turned around to see who it was. "Hello." The girl greeted kindly.

"Um, hi." Mike replied as Muiko just stared at her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Angela Athena." Angela introduced politely.

"Oh, my name is Mike. Nice to meet you, Angela." Mike greeted. "I think you are part of the Student Association, right?"

"That's right! You are very well informed, which I am glad to hear!" She said joyfully. "I am passing these flyers to everyone in the school. If you don't mind, please have one for each of you. It would be a great help!"

"Sure." Mike agreed as he read the flyer. However, when he read it, his face became sour and surprised. The flyer was about the recent Muikai incidents, and even said about the Anti-Muikai messages.

"Uuuuuuh." Mike said confusingly.

"I know you may find it surprising, but to explain it simply, the Student Association is spreading the message about the dangers of Muikai Summoning and all cards associated with it. As you know, the head of the school is really taking this issue very seriously." She explained. "And, there is also a..rumor going on as well."

"Ru, rumor?!" Mike jumped.

"Yes, but what I know is that it is a rumor. Would you like to hear it?" She asked.

"I..I don't know." Mike replied nervously.

"Let's hear about it." Muiko decided fearlessly.

"Well, what I heard is that one of the students could possibly be a Muikai Duelist. Nobody not sure if it is true, but like I said, the head of the school is taking the issue very seriously. Well, I better get going. Enjoy your lunch and rest of the days as well as be careful from now on." She said as she left quietly, speaking no more words.

After she left, Mike panted. "Muiko, this is just bad!" He said.

"Don't worry about it. It is not like I can get caught so easily." She said very confidentially.

"Wow, she is very calm about this!" Mike thought loud enough to be heard. "Anyway, I think you should be really careful from now on, Muiko!"

"I won't disagree with you, but I will be just fine...but that girl, Angela worry me." Muiko admitted as she pondered.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked curiously.

"I have a feeling we will meet her again very soon." Muiko said as she got up, leaving.

"Huh? Hey, wait up!" Mike said as he followed after her while Hannah continued to watch Ace duels.

Meanwhile, Angela was walking down an empty hallway, and stopped for moment. Her eyes twitched as if she feel grunted. "Hmm. That girl, Muiko. She is definitely a Muikai Duelist, but how would I prove her that she is. Even with the evidences I obtained from that man, I need to confirm them to be true or not before I make my report. I guess I need to do this in more personal manner." She said to herself.

After the school was over, Muiko walked quickly as if she was in a rush as Mike tried to catch up to her.

"Muiko, wait! Don't you think this is a bad idea?" He asked.

"Don't get in my way, Mike. I need to find out what that girl, Angela's thinking about." She said as she passed around him.

"Wait! Hold up!" Mike said, trying to stop her, but with no avail.

She knocked on the front door of the Student Association's Office. She opened the door, and entered the room as Mike followed after her.

"I don't think this is a good idea at all, Muiko! We should leave now!" He warned to her, but she didn't listen.

As she searched around the room, she noticed an opened folder, containing something. She opened and looked into it, and gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Mike asked surprisingly.

"Look at this." Muiko said, giving him the folder.

"Hey, this is you and all of your Duels with your Muikai card! Why is it here?!" He surprised as Muiko was.

"I am not sure, but it seems like that Angela girl know who I really am." She stated.

"Yes, indeed." A female voice said, just behind Mike.

He slowly turned around as he began sweating nervously. He shrieked in surprise when Angela was behind him.

"How do you got this stuff?" Muiko questioned in serious tone.

"Sorry, but that is confidential. Besides that, I see that you and your friend just came barging into my office without permissions. I guess the reasonable thing to do is report to the principal." She said.

"What?! We are not barging in. We were just...ummm." Mike said hesitantly trying to cover up.

"Unless of course, you can prove your innocence in a Duel against me. Then, I can forget about all this." Angela suggested snootily.

"If you want a Duel, then I accept it." Muiko decided, already equipped with her Duel Disk.

"Very well. I accept your case against me. Let's go to the Duel Arena." She said as she walked away.

"Muiko..." He said worryingly.

They followed her to the Duel Arena, which was now empty and no other people were at present.

"So, if I win this Duel, you promise to forget all about this and that stuff in the folder?" Muiko asked.

"Of course. That is, if you proof your innocence to me in the Duel or in my own word, the trial." She answered back.

"Trial? What are you, a lawyer?" Muiko asked, sounding little cold.

"Well, I am from a family who studied in the fine area of law, and also owned a law firm. I'm just part of a proud, wonderful heritage." Angela claimed. "However, enough of idle conversation. Let's begin. Activate Action Field Spell, Court of Justice!"

The Solid Vision activated automatically after she called out the name of the Action Field Spell. The surrounding areas became into a courtroom, but it was bigger than normal courtrooms, almost the size of a football field. There were tall seating benches on both side, basically where people who comes to watch trials sit at. At the center, but on the side of the wall lied the tall chair where judge usually sit on. The Field Spell truly made you feel that you are in a trial in a real courtroom.

"Hmph. Field Spell that looks like a courtroom. Guess I am the defendant." Muiko said calmly.

"That's right. And I am the prosecutor, or to your eyes, your opponent." She exclaimed. "Before this court session begins, let's phrase the traditional oath!"

"Duelists locked in battle!" Angela began.

"Tch! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Muiko followed after her, even though she felt this to be unnecessary.

"They storm through this field!" Angela stated immediately after.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" They said together. "ACTION...Duel!"

The cards that were above them burst and scattered into the courtroom.

"And, now the court is in session! As the prosecutor, I call you, Muiko Griffon, to make your first statement. Also in dueling term, please conduct the first turn of the Duel." Angela stated, although sounded like she was doing that on purpose, so that Muiko won't draw a card.

"Whatever." Muiko replied. "I normal summon E.B. Platinum Armadillo in ATK mode!"

Her monster rolled as it curled itself up, revealing its face. "Next, through its effect, I special summon my E.B. Iron Hammerhead from my hand in DEF mode!" Muiko added as her familiar hammerhead appeared next to her armadillo.

Her first monster greeted with a snoring noise as her second monster greeted back. "Since I special summoned my Iron Hammerhead through its effect, it inflict damage equals to its ATK! Go, Iron Headbash!" She declared.

Her monster swam up to Angela until it bashed her to the wall, leaving a crack. Her Life Points went down to 3200.

"I set one card and end my turn with that." Muiko finished. Then, she jumped on Iron Hammerhead, and swam away to look for Action Card.

"Well, this is it." Mike said as he watched the Duel from the sidelines. "Even though it has just started, it looks like Muiko is doing good for her very first turn."

"Hmph! This is just a minor damage. Soon, you will experience the power of justice!" Angela said determinedly. "I draw!"

"I normal summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer!" A yellow mechanical being standing on four legs, and colored in gold and white appeared on her side. It had an orange eye on its head, and golden pointed needle on the tip of its tail. It made a squeaking sound like a machine with 1200 ATK.

"So, you use Ally of Justice Deck. That kind of suit you well since you said you are from a family of lawyers." Muiko said, almost like a compliment.

"Thank you." Angela thanked her. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end!"

After she ended her turn, she hopped onto her AL monster and went to search for Action Spell for herself, too.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card, but noticed one of Angela's cards flipped up.

"I activate one of the cards I set previously. Trap, open! DNA Transplant!" Angela declared. The card depicted three purple goblin or whatever beings they are wearing surgeon uniform, preparing to do surgery on the yellow monster, who was sweating a lot and looking very nervous. "With that, I declare the Attribute LIGHT!"

Suddenly, all of the monsters on the field glowed brightly for few seconds. Muiko looked at her two monster cards on her Duel Disk, noticing their Attributes changed to LIGHT.

"As long as this card remains face up on the field, the Attribute of all face-up monsters on the field becomes the Attribute that I just declared. Therefore, whenever we summoned our respective monster, its Attribute becomes LIGHT." Angela explained. "Then, I activate my second set card. Trap, open! Imperial Custom!"

The second trap revealed to be a king issuing an order from a scroll he was holding and reading from as two men sat on their knees and listen to the king.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, face-up Continuous Trap cards cannot be destroyed, except this card itself." She explained. "You may continue with your turn, defendant."

Muiko glared at her, not liking her attitude. "I declare my E.B. Platinum Armadillo to destroy your only monster, Core Destroyer! Platinum Roll!" She stated as her monster curled up into a ball and began rolling toward Angela, riding on her monster.

Before Muiko's monster rolled over her monster as it was planning to do so, she snatched an Action Card, which was laying on one of the benches. "I activate Action Spell, Objection!" She stated.

The Action Spell card depicted a shadow of an attorney pointing his finger dramatically. "This card forces a monster into face-up Defense mode! I force your attacking monster to Defense position!" The spell card shouted the word "Objection" loudly at E.B. Platinum Armadillo, making it stop rolling and switched to Defense mode.

"Tch!" Muiko grunted. "I set one card and end my turn."

As she was riding her Iron Hammerhead, she spotted an Action Card on the witness stand. She grabbed it quickly, but it revealed to be Action Trap.

"Crap!" She shouted.

"Oh, too bad." Angela said. "You activated Action Trap, Penalty. When a player activates that card, he or she gains 1000 points of damage."

The trap card, depicting a huge shadow of judge red eyes slamming the gavel on the attorney, unleashed a lightning at Muiko as she get zapped. "Aaaaahhh!" She screamed as her Iron Hammerhead got toasted and breathed out black smoke.

"Now, it is my turn. I draw!" Angela drew her card. "I activate the Field Spell Synchro Sanctuary from my hand!" Suddenly, the courtroom wall became pure white, and the wall just behind the judge's chair collapsed, revealing a stairway to a white temple. The ceiling collapsed as they dodged carefully from the crumbling pieces. Once the entire ceiling was destroyed, multicolored Synchro rings floated around.

"Synchro Sanctuary?! I never heard that card before!" Mike surprised.

"When Synchro Sanctuary is face-up on the field, the effect applies to both players." Angela stated. "We can negate the effects of one monster we controls on our respective side of the field to Special Summon one Tuner monster from our hand, and when we Synchro Summon a monster, we may draw one card."

"I see. This Field Spell goes well with your Deck since I know what you are planning to do." Muiko said.

"Why, thank you. Too bad it will be your demise." She replied, wagging her finger at Muiko. "I negate my Core Destroyer's effects to special summon Level 4, Flamvell Magician!"

A pillar of flame burst through the ground until it settled down, revealing a purple-skinned man with pointy ears appeared out of it.

"I shall tune my Level 4 Flamvell Magician with my Level 3 AJ Core Destroyer!" The magician perform a fire dance of some kind before it transformed into four green rings. Core Destroyed jumped through the four rings, and became into 3 balls of light as light energy pierced through it. "The mechanical protector of justice, with your keen intellect and weapon of truth, laid down the verdict on the guilty fools! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Ally of Justice Judge Hammer!"

Suddenly, a white and golden monster, made of mechanical parts, descended from the sky. On the tip of its tail was a gavel, used by judges in court. It stood on 6 legs that look like an insect's legs, three on both sides. It had glowing orange eye on its face inside a circular-shaped head. The monster's ATK is 2500.

"Since I Synchro Summoned a monster, I may draw one card from my Deck." She drew a card from the top of her Deck. "I activate AJ Judge Hammer's special ability! For each LIGHT monster that you controls on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK each and can perform pierce damage!"

"Shit!" Muiko cursed.

"Oh no!" Mike gasped.

Her monster's ATK suddenly increased to 3100 as it eyes glowed in red. "Battle! I destroy your E.B. Platinum Armadillo!" She declared. Her monster threw down its gavel, but Muiko's armadillo monster resisted from destruction.

"I activate my E.B. Platinum Armadillo's effect! If it was to be destroyed during the battle, it negate its own destruction and your monster loses 300 ATK/DEF after the battle!" Muiko said.

"Objection!" Angela said loudly. "Even so, you still gain damage!"

The hammer slammed her monster down to the ground, leaving a huge crack on the floor. Muiko took 1300 points of damage from that, leaving with 1700 Life Points left.

"She lost half of her life points!" Mike said.

"I set one card and end my turn with that." Angela ended, grinning.

"My turn. I draw!" She drew her card, added to her hands, and looked over cards, thinking what she should do for this turn. In just two turns for her opponent's side, she already lost little more than half of her Life Points. "For now, it is best to stay in defense before I make an attack." She thought.

"Turn end." She ended, faster than everyone else thought.

"Is that really your ending statement, defendant?" Angela asked.

"For now." Muiko replied calmly before she swam away on her Iron Hammerhead's back.

"Very well. I draw!"

As Angela thinks for her next move, Muiko desperately searched for an Action Card, but hopefully not get any more of Action Trap. "Since you control two LIGHT monsters on your field, I can special summon this card from my hand. Presenting my Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway!" She declared as she placed a new monster on her Duel Disk.

This one looked like a gate literally, with an empty circle in the middle. It is Level 8 DARK Machine monster with 2400 ATK. She looked around and detected an Action Spell on another bench. She quickly ran up to it and snatched the card before Muiko noticed it.

"I activate the Action Spell, Bribery!" She said as the card depicted a wad of bills being handed to someone. "When this card is activated, I give 500 Life Points to you and then I select one Level 4 or below monster from my Graveyard and summon it to my field."

As Muiko's body glowed in yellow light and her Life Points increased to 2200, the familiar Cosmic Destroyer came out of a portal. "I activate the effect of Synchro Sanctuary. I select one monster I control on the field and special summon one Tuner monster from my hand. I special summon Level 3 Tuner, Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator!"

Suddenly, a huge wind stormed inside the courtroom as Muiko blocked her face from the flying debris. She opened her eyes to peek, noticing a red bird-shaped machine appeared on Angela's side. "Next, I activate Cyclone Creator's ability! Once per turn, I can discard one card from my hand a Spell or Trap Card on the field to the hand equal to the number of face-up Tuner monsters on the field. Since there is only one, I return your set card to your hand!" She stated as her monster unleashed a powerful cyclone at Muiko's set card, which was a Trap card.

"Rat!" She grunted.

"Hm, hm, hmm." Angela chuckled as she place her right hand over her lip. "I now activate a Spell, Star Blast from my hand! I offer 1000 Life Points to decrease my Cyclone Creator's Level by 2!" She stated as her bird robot's Level decreased to 1. "Next, I activate my set card. Trap, open! Level of Balance!"

A trap card flipped up, revealing an image of balance scale with one side holding a bunch of Kuriboh and another side holding a block of gold as the scale was equally balanced. "When this card is activated, it copies the effect of Spell or Trap Card I used during this turn, but the effect applies until the End Phase! I copy the effect of Star Blast and use the copied effect to decrease my AJ Cosmic Destroyer's Level by 3!"

Angela's Life Points drained down to 700. "I now tune my Level 1 AJ Cyclone Creator with AJ Cosmic Destroyer and AJ Cosmic Gateway! A mechanical deity of justice, with your shiny armor that pierce through the guilty one's lies with your canon of truth, descend now and show that no one can escape the truth and justice! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Ally of Justice Decisive Armor!"

A huge machine crush through the wall, revealing its shiny blue and golden armor. It had a huge canon, functioning as its head, and two skinner canons for its arms. It didn't have any legs, so it levitated.

"Level 10 Synchro monster!" Mike gasped.

"Since I Synchro Summoned a monster, I draw one card." She reminded as she drew a card. "I activate AJ Decisive Armor's third effect! I send all the cards I have in my hand to the Graveyard to look at your hand."

As she discarded her only one card, two images of a card appeared in front her in hologram. "I see that you have E.B. Fluorine Cheetah. I made my decision! Your E.B. Fluorine Cheetah goes to the Graveyard!" She picked the card as Muiko send it to her Graveyard. "After that, Decisive Armor can now inflict damage to your Life Points, which equals to the total ATK of the LIGHT monster sent to the Graveyard. You gain about 1500 points of damage!" She noted.

Decisive Armor, with its left arm canon, shot energy beam at Muiko, blasting her away.

"Aaaaahh!" She screamed as she fell off from Iron Hammerhead's back and collapsed to the ground. Her Life Points were now at 700. Her hammerhead shark swam up to her to help her get up.

"Well, well. It seems like this is the end. Once my AJ Judge Hammer attacks either your Iron Hammerhead or Platinum Armadillo, you will receive pierce damage, thank to its effect. I select your E.B Iron Hammerhead for my target! Battle! Attack with your Gavel of Justice!" She declared as her AJ Judge Hammer raise up its gavel just above her and E.B. Iron Hammerhead.

"Muiko, get out of there!" Mike shouted.

The gavel slammed on her, causing a huge explosion.

"Muiko..." Mike sighed.

Until the smoke cleared, the gavel was being holding up by something. "What?! I can't be!" Angela gasped.

Mike was surprised, but happy to see that underneath the gravel, Muiko was still alright. "What is this?!" Angela said, noticing that Muiko still have her Life Points. "Why do you still have 700 LPs left?!"

"Because I activated my last card on my hand! Meet my Beetle Blocker!" Muiko answered.

Angela and Mike finally noticed what it was. There was a red Japanese rhinoceros beetle with X-shaped horn with blue highlights, blocking and holding the gavel from slamming down on Muiko and her E.B. Iron Hammerhead.

"You see, when my opponent attacks and I have Beetle Blocker in my hand, I can negate that attack and special summon it to the field." Muiko explained. Beetle Blocker, even though it is small, pushed the gravel away, making AJ Judge Hammer almost trip itself.

"So, you manage to protect yourself. It does not matter! I still have AJ Decisive Armor to attack! Go, Decisive Armor! Blast that insect away to the Graveyard!" She commanded as her monster charges up its canon.

Muiko quickly looked around until she noticed an Action Card. She ran up as fast as possible. "I won't let you retrieve that Action Card! AJ Judge Hammer! Stop her!" She ordered as her monster chases after Muiko. However, E.B. Platinum Armadillo and Iron Hammerhead blocked AJ Judge Hammer from getting anywhere near Muiko.

She snatched the Action Card safely and looked at it as she grinned. "I activate the Action Spell, Turnabout!" Muiko said strongly. The card she activated depicted an attorney with spiky hair like a hedgehog pointing his finger in a fiery blue aura during a trial of some kind. "This Spell Card makes this turn's Battle Phase ends automatically!"

Decisive Armor stopped charging up its canons. "Grrgh!" Angela growled. "I..end my turn."

"This is it! Muiko's last draw." Mike thought nervously.

Muiko's heart beeped in both fear and excitement. "If I don't draw the right card here, my life will be in jeopardy!" Muiko thought. "I DRAW!" She drew her card in flashy arc of light. She looked at the card with a calm face.

"I activate the Spell Card I just drew, Gamble Draw!" She said. "I discard all of my cards on my hand. Since this is the only card I have, I will just send it to the Graveyard." She discarded it to the Graveyard. "Then, I get to draw the top card of my Deck. If it is a Monster Card, then I can draw 5 more cards, but if it is a Spell or Trap Card, then I discard the card I drew!"

"You are crazy! Are you literally putting your bet on this draw!?" Angela yelled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Muiko replied. She put her fingers on her Deck, and slowly drew the card in a sparkle of light when she drew it. She looked up, and her luck came through. "The card I drew...is a Monster Card!"

"Impossible!" Angela shouted, finding it hard to believe.

"Alright!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Since it is a Monster Card, I can now draw 5 more cards from my Deck!" Muiko noted as she drew 5 more. She noticed that one of the cards she drew is Golden Archangel Dragon. She felt a sense that she must summon it to her field. She decided to do so.

"How?! Just how much can you resist!?" Angela said in frustration. "You are supposed to give up in this Duel! I have the evidence and even strong monsters stacked against you! Why do you continue to not give in!?"

"That's because I believe in myself and in my Deck!" Muiko replied. "Even with the odds stack against me, I will march forward, no matter what! I use my two of my E.B. monsters as Muikai Materials!"

"What?! She's going to Muikai Summon here, in front of her!" Mike surprised.

"So, you are admitting your own guilt in the end! Either you are brave and truthful or you are just a fool!" Angela said.

"Like I said, I will march forward no matter what! O legendary dragon, with your majestic angelic wings! Brighten this world full of darkness with your light! Muikai Summon! Descend! Golden Angel Dragon!" After her two E.B. monsters formed into one light, her ace monster appeared out of that light as it roared strongly her Angela's two powerful AJ monsters.

"However, my Muikai monster won't stay on the field for long." Muiko stated.

"Huh? What are you talking about?!" Angela questioned.

"You will see. First, I activate its effect! By sending one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I select my Beetle Blocker to destroy your AJ Judge Hammer!" Muiko pointed out. "Let's go! Banishing Light!"

Beetle Blocker turned into light as it get absorbed into her dragon's body. It unleashed a wave of light, destroying AJ Judge Hammer in the process. "Now, it is time to present my dragon's evolution form! I tribute my dragon to summon it from my hand!" She said, calling out her evolved form of Golden Angel Dragon.

Her dragon shined into a ball of light. "What is this?! What are you exactly summoning?!" Angela asked as winds covered the entire surrounding areas.

"O great dragon of heaven! Brighten the eternal darkness in this world and in every heart of all living things! Show your merciless power that call forth the power of the heaven! Advance Summon!" Muiko said strongly. "Descend! Golden Archangel Dragon!"

The ball of light cracked out completely as a new golden dragon shined and roared in the field. "Wooooww!" Mike gasped.

"Your Muikai monster..it..it..it transformed into a new monster!?" Angela surprised as well.

"That's right! This is the evolution of my dragon." Muiko replied. "I activate Golden Archangel Dragon's special ability! By removing from play one Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I remove from my play my Beetle Blocker in honor of its protecting me during your last turn!"

Beetle Blocker's fading ghost appeared in front of Golden Archangel Dragon before it absorbed into the dragon's body. Its body lighten up in golden light. "Go, Golden Archangel Dragon! Use your Banishing Light!" Muiko yelled strongly. Her dragon released a powerful wave of light, which crumbled AJ Decisive Armor into pieces.

"Nooooo! Decisive Armor!" Angela screamed.

"Now that you have no other monster left on your field, I declare my dragon to attack you directly! Golden Archangel Dragon, use your Ultimate Shining Flareblast!" Muiko followed up as her dragon charged up a huge golden fireball and shot at Angela.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed as her Life Points decreased to zero. Muiko's dragon roared victoriously before it faded away along with rest of the field.

Muiko walked up to Angela, who was collapsed on the ground on her back. She gave her a hand. "Your okay?" Muiko asked.

"..I am fine." Angela replied, accepting the help.

Mike run up to them. "Wow Muiko, that was amazing! I never knew you had a stronger form of Golden Angel Dragon! It was so cool!" Mike said excitedly.

"Thanks." She replied calmly.

"Well, promise is a promise. I won't give this to the head of school." Angela said as she ripped everything apart. "Muiko, I am very sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." Muiko forgive her. "Although, how did you know that I am a Muikai Duelist?"

"You see, while I was working in my office last night, a strange man came in and told me about you, and how dangerous you are. He also told me about your previous duels with the other students, Mitch and that exchange student, Helios who was here before." Angela explained.

"Who could this man be?" Mike asked.

"I am not sure." Angela sighed.

"Well, at least I know one thing." Muiko said, pondering.

"What is it, Muiko?" Mike asked.

"Someone out there knows me, and has been stalking me since I came to this school. Maybe even before I came to this city." Muiko admitted.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Ally of Justice Judge Hammer-Level: 7 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2500/2100 Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Ally of Justice" monsters. For each LIGHT monsters your opponent controls on the field, this card gains 300 ATK points. When this card destroys a Defense-position monster, inflict pierce damage to its owner.  
_

 _Beetle Blocker-Level: 2 Attribute: WIND Type: Insect/Effect ATK/DEF: 700/700 Effect: When your opponents attack and you have this card in your hand, negate that attack and then Special Summon this card from your hand to your side of the field._

 _Synchro Sanctuary-Type: Field Spell Effect: Negate the effects of one monster that you controls on the field and then Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand. When you Synchro Summon a monster, draw 1 card._

 _Objection!-Type: Action Spell Effect: Forces a monster's position to face-up Defense mode._

 _Turnabout-Type: Action Spell Effect: When this card is activated, the Battle Phase of this turn ends automatically._

 _Penalty-Type: Action Trap Effect: You receive 1000 points of damage._

 _Level of Balance-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When this card is activated, this card copies the effect of Spell/Trap card that you used during this turn. The copied effect applies until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-Lords of the Muikai-**

"Show your power! Golden Angel Dragon!"

In the dark room, Hector Griffon was watching all of Muiko's duels that he recorded. Each monitor show all the past duels that Muiko had. "Hmmm." He mumbled, pondering as he watched the recorded duels on each monitor.

"Descend! Golden Archangel Dragon!" The recorded duel said, which was Muiko's latest duel against Angela Athena.

"She has gotten strong, but she isn't still strong or wise enough to face against 'them.'" He remarked.

The sun arise over the city as everyone woke up. The sunlight beamed through Muiko's bedroom window. She opened her eyes as it sparkled like a star. She got up as she stretched her arms. Meanwhile at Mike's room, he woke up as he stretched his back. He went to his wardrobe and got out the clothes to wear.

"Today is the last day of school." Mike said, yawning.

Half an hour later, Mike arrived to the school, and what a loud day it was. Students were laughing and enjoying themselves. Some were even throwing party and other were doing the traditional Watermelon game, which originates from Japan. Few days prior to today, the whole school was quiet and calm as everyone was taking their final exam. Today was like a party day.

"Hey, Mike! Over here!" Hannah shouted to him as she waved her hands until he noticed.

He went up to her and join the crowd. "Wow, it wasn't like this few days ago." Mike said.

"I know, right! Let's just enjoy the moment, anyway!" Hannah grinned.

"Hey, Hannah. I want to know where Muiko is. Is she here?" Mike asked curiously.

"Oh, her...Well, I don't know why, but she went to the library to get some 'quiet time' she said. I guess she doesn't like to party." Hannah remarked. "Oh well. It is her loss, anyway."

"Oh, I see." Mike replied calmly. Hannah rejoined back with everyone else, having fun like there is no day tomorrow. Mike decided to go to the library to meet and talk with Muiko.

He entered the library, and heard absolute quietness in the room, almost quiet like a ghost town. "Wow. It sure is quiet here. Even more quiet than during study time." Mike commented. He searched around the first floor, and then the second floor until he noticed someone laying on the couch.

He went up to see who it was, and like he suspected, it was Muiko sleeping with a book over her face. "Um. Muiko?" He said, waking her up.

She took the book off her face, and looked up at Mike. "Oh. It's just you." She replied, putting the book back on her face.

"What are you doing here, Muiko?" Mike asked as she sat down on a chair across from her.

"Getting some nap." She said. "I don't like the noises outside, so I came here since no one else is here. Don't you want to be out there than here?"

"Actually, to be honest, I kind of like this place, too. I came here last year." Mike stated.

"Really?" Muiko asked. "Hmph. Well, do whatever you want. I am going to continue my napping." She yawned under the book.

"Hey, Muiko." He said.

"Huh?" She replied drowsily.

"If it is OK, could we..." He gulped before he continued his sentence. "have a duel?"

Muiko didn't speak for a moment. The silence broke when she said her word. "You want to duel with me." She said, putting the book over her face away from her and looking at Mike.

"Ye..yeah. I am sorry to, well interrupt your nap, but you see, ever since I know you Muiko and seeing all of the duels that you won, I want to test myself on how strong I am...no how strong I want to become if I have a duel against a tough person like you!" Mike exclaimed, little nervous, but looked pretty determined.

Muiko stared at him until she got up. "...Fine, but is it because you want to know if you are strong enough to participate in the tournament again?" She asked.

Mike almost gasped. "Ummmm." He said speechlessly.

"It's ok. We can duel." She agreed. Mike smiled when she agreed.

"Thank you, Muiko! I really appreciate it. Let's duel somewhere private. How about at the park?" He suggested.

"The park? I thought we have to stay in school." Muiko said.

"Well, few days ago was really the last day of the school. Today is just a day where everyone relax and throw party at school. We, students, didn't necessarily need to come to school today if we don't want to." Mike explained.

"So, I didn't have to come to the school in morning." She said, feeling disgruntled. "Curse that old fart. Well, whatever. Let's go to the park."

They exited the library together, left the school through the backdoor instead, and headed to the park. They did not know that there was a bulky shadowy figure in a hood watching them from the ally. The figure then followed after them.

"So, this is it. Our first duel." Mike said.

"Pretty much. So, do you want this in a Action Duel or regular duel?" She asked.

"I think let's make it a regular duel. I don't have personal Field Spell card for the portable action field spell feature." Mike answered, shrugging his shoulder.

"Fine. Let's go with a normal duel." Muiko said, activating her Duel Disk.

Mike activated his Duel Disk, which was blue, but got interrupted by a sudden of sky changing from clear blue to dark all the sudden.

They felt something strange around them. Mike noticed the leaves blown from the tree by the wind was frozen. Even the birds were froze in position midair. "What the!?" Mike gasped. "What's going on!?"

Muiko and Mike then heard some footsteps as the sound approached closer to them. From the pathway between them, the same figure appeared and walked up between them as they faced him. "Who the heck are you?" Muiko asked calmly, but serious at the same time.

"Hello...Muiko." The figure replied, revealing a very strong man voice.

Both Mike and Muiko gasped in surprise. "Hey, how do you know Muiko's name!?" Mike exclaimed.

"That is not of your business, kid!" The man growled at him, feeling a strange intense aura from him.

Mike stepped back in fear and ran to Muiko's side, just behind her. "Ok. Who the heck are you?" Muiko asked, now fully being serious.

The man stepped forward and went to the side where Mike was originally stood. He took his hood, revealing a tan face, looked Hispanic. He had spiky red hair with two strands of hair pointing up on either side, like a bull's horn. He wore two earring on both ears, and had a scar going across his face horizontally. "My name is Toro." He introduced.

"Toro." Muiko said. "So, how do you know me?"

"Oh, we know you for a very long time, Muiko." Toro answered.

"So, you are from a group." Muiko stated.

"Heh, eh. Yes, I am, but I won't tell more about them. Maybe, you will meet them...if you join us." He said with a sinister grin.

"Join you. Muiko will never join a creep like you!" Mike exclaimed. Toro gave a scary glare at Mike as he hid himself from him.

"However, I am not here to cause too much trouble for you. All I want is a duel." Toro said as he activated a Duel Dusk, which was crimson red-colored, shaped like a gauntlet, and the blade shaped like a body of a bull with bull's face at the end, near his left hand's fingers.

"Hmph! I don't know who the hell you are, but if it is a Duel you want, then the Duel you will get!" Muiko decided as she activated her Duel Disk.

 _-Flashback-_

"Be careful out there, Muiko." Mr. Griffon warned.

"Why the heck do I have to be careful?" Muiko asked, feeling little annoyed.

"You've been recently dueled against other students, who I heard from your story. So far, I come to conclusion that all of them has been manipulated by someone. I have a feeling that you will face this culprit very soon." He stated.

 _-Back to present time-_

"The old man was right." Muiko thought. "DUEL!"

They began the Duel with 4000 Life Points.

"I will take the first turn!" Muiko exclaimed. "Through its effect, I special summon E.B. Copper Bull in ATK mode by cutting its ATK by half!"

A familiar copper-colored bull appeared on her side as it snouted out air from its nostrils. "Next, I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah" Another familiar monster of her dashed into the field as it was summoned. It roared for battles.

"I then activate the Spell Card from my hand, Attribute Machine! I select one monster on my side of the field and change its Attribute to something else that I desire. I change my E.B. Copper Bull's Attribute, EARTH to LIGHT!"

Her bull's body shined up for a moment, changing its Attribute to LIGHT. "Already going with the Muikai Summon, huh?" Toro mumbled.

"Muiko is really going forward with this!" Mike pondered.

"Now, I use two of my monsters on the field as Muikai Materials! O legendary dragon, with your majestic angelic wings! Brighten this world full of darkness with your light! Muikai Summon! Descend! Golden Angel Dragon!"

Two of her monsters turned into two balls of light respectfully, merging into one. The single merged light formed into body until the light settled down. Her ace monster appeared as it roared strongly for battles. "Then, I place one card face down. Turn end!" She finished as yellow aura surrounded her body.

"Already fired up I see." Toro remarked, smirking. "Very well. My turn. I draw!"

He drew his card, added to his hand, and analyzed the cards he have on his hand. "Since you control a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Terra Bull Cowman!"

The ridiculous as the name implied, a very muscular half man, half cow beast summoned on his side of the field. It had a head of a cow, but a body of a man with tail and cow's hooves for feet, and the Chinese Kanji for cow on its chest. It also had glowing red eyes with terrifying 2000 ATK. "Thanks to my successful summon of Cowman, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand! I special summon Terra Bull Genie in ATK mode!" He followed up as suddenly smoke appeared next to his monster.

As the smoke disappeared, a new monster appeared, which was a being with typical genie's body, but with a head of a bull. However, it had only 0 ATK. "When Terra Bull Genie is special summoned through its effect, its Level becomes the same as the other monster I have on the field. My Terra Bull Cowman is Level 4, so Terra Bull Genie's level becomes 4!" He explained as Terra Bull Genie's Level increased from 1 to 4. "With these two, I use them as Xyz Materials and create an overlay network!"

His two monsters turned orange energies as it swallowed into a spiral galaxy-shaped portal. "Great guardian of Earth! Show your enemies that it can't pass through your power of defense! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Terra Bull Gate Guardian!" He stated as a new Xyz monster showed up on his side.

It has a head of a bull with glowing red eyes and golden nose-ring. It carried a shield and sat like a human. It has 2500 DEF and 1000 ATK. "What can that thing do? You placed it in Defense mode, unless..."Muiko stated.

"Unless, that monster has some kind of effect while staying in Defense mode!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's right!" Toro replied. "I activate Terra Bull Gate Guardian's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can declare it to inflict damage equals to its ATK to my opponent's Life Points! Go, Bull Charge!" He ordered as his monster charged it with its weapon.

Muiko took the damage as she collapsed and slid on the ground. She hold her scream and pain, but lost 1000 Life Points. She had now 3000 Left.

"That was just..clever! Not only that he has a monster with equal Defense to Muiko's ace monster, he can still attack by using his monster's effect!" Mike thought. "Hey, Muiko! Are you alright!?"

Muiko got up slowly, but she was fine. "Yeah, I'm alright." She replied, holding her pain.

"Of course. Even for you, you can at least withstand this pain, but the pain will get much worse from here!" Toro assured. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn, I draw!" She drew her card. The card she drew was something she needs. It was her Golden Archangel Dragon. "I don't think I'm the only one who will experience pain, but you'll feel more!" She stated. "I tribute my Golden Angel Dragon to summon a monster from my hand! O great dragon of heaven! Brighten the eternal darkness in this world and in every heart of all living things! Show your merciless power that call forth the power of the heaven! Advance Summon!"

Her dragon shined up its body so strongly like a sun. Both Mike and Toro covered their face until the light settled down. Her dragon transformed into its evolved form. "Descend! Level 10! Golden Archangel Dragon!" She exclaimed as her dragon roared. "I activate its effect! Once per turn, by removing from play one Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field! I remove from my play my E.B. Copper Bull to destroy your only monster!"

Her dragon charged up and then released a wave of light throughout the field. "Banishing Light!" She shouted as her monster brighten up its body and the light disintegrated his monster. Toro looked at her calmly and quietly like a stone. "Next, I attack you directly with my dragon! Battle! Golden Archangel Dragon, attack this fool with your Ultimate Shining Fireblast!" She ordered as her dragon charged up and shot a giant golden fireball at him.

It caused in explosion as smoke covered everywhere. "How do you like that!" She shouted.

"Alright! That guy took a lot of damage, thanks to her dragon!" Mike commented.

Until the smoke cleared, something was odd. As the smoke cleared out, Toro stood firm, only having 2500 LPs left as a trap card flipped up on his side of the field.

"What!?" They gasped.

"I activated my Trap Card, Iron Armor!" He said as the card depicted a soldier wearing a heavy armor in the battlefield. "If I was going to take a 2000 or more points of damage, either during battle or direct attack, I only take half the damage and allow me to draw one card!"

Muiko gritted her teeth in response to her frustration. "I end my turn." She ended.

"On man..." Mike whined.

"It seems that your attack failed. You should've destroyed my set card first before attacking me directly." He said, mocking her. Muiko gave him a glare.

"My turn. I draw!" He said.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Defensive Town from my hand!" The spell card depicted a town with a lot of monster in defense position, doing nothing, but mopping around. "As this card remains face-up, all your monsters that you control and summoned to the field must be face-up in Defense mode with the exception of Set!" He explained.

Muiko's dragon changed its position to Defense position with its arms crossed, making an X. "Next, I activate my second set card, Call of the Haunted! I resurrect my Xyz monster, Terra Bull Gate Guardian!" He stated as his monster risen from the ground. "With an EARTH Terra Bull monster is on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this card with its ATK halved. I special summon Terra Bull Arachnid in DEF mode!"

A new monster appeared next to his first one. This one had a head of a bull, but body of a spider. Like a spider, it had 6 eyes and glowing in yellow. It had a strange red and black pattern on its back that resembled a face of a bull. It had a whooping 2200 DEF and 1000 ATK.

"With that said, I activate Terra Bull Arachnid's second effect!" He exclaimed.

"Knew it." Muiko mumbled.

"This is not good!" Mike worried.

"Once per turn, I select one monster that my opponent controls. Then, he or she cannot activate the selected monster's effect until my next Standby Phase!" He explained as his spider bull shot webs at Golden Angel Dragon. It got tangled in the sticky webs, trying to loosen it, but with no avail. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Tch! Fine. I draw!" She drew her cards. Toro smirked as she did.

"Do you think I can't predict the move you will do right now?" He asked.

"What do you mean!?" She asked.

"Simple. I activate my set card. Trap, open! Position Prison!" He answered as the card she set from his last turn flipped up. It depicted some monsters in ATK or DEF mode, trapped in a cage while a huge shadowy monster, looked like Exodia the Forbidden One, loomed over the cages. "As this card remains up on the field, you cannot switch your monster's position!" He explained shortly.

"What!?" Muiko gasped.

"No way! That means Muiko can't even attack!" Mike exclaimed.

Toro laughed evilly as Muiko glared angrily at him. After he laughed, he returned to his normal serious expression. "I really do enjoy this Duel, but soon it will be over." He said.

With her monster trapped in its own defense position while it cannot use its effect, Muiko was trapped in a tangle of predicament. "Just..who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Hmm. I guess I will tell you more about me, just a little." He replied. "I am one of the Lords of the Muikai."

Meanwhile, at the roof top of one building near the park, three hooded figure were watching the Duel as it unfolded. "Kekekekeee! This Duel looks so fun! Maybe I should Duel her next!" One of the figures said as she laughed.

"Me, too!" Another one followed as who was a little girl.

"Someday, you both will, but it is Toro, who's dueling right now." The third figure remarked, who was a man. "I wonder how this Duel will end. Although, I think it is very clear that Toro has the upper hand."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Terra Bull Cowman-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1000 Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if your opponent controls a monster while you don't._

 _Terra Bull Genie-Level: 1 Attribute: EARTH Type: Spellcaster/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/100 Effect: When you have Terra Bull monster on your side of the field, Special Summon this card from your hand. When you summon this card through its effect, change its Level and make it equal with the other monster you controls on your side of the field._

 _Terra Bull Gate Guardian-Rank: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/2500 Effect: 2 "Terra Bull" monsters. By using one overlay unit, inflict damage equals to this card's ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Terra Bull Arachnid-Level: 6 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/2200 Effect: You can Special Summon this card by lowering its ATK by half when you controls EARTH "Terra Bull" monster. Once per turn, select one monster your opponent controls. He/she cannot activate the monster's effect until your next Standby Phase._

 _Defense Town-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: As long as this card remains face up, all monsters that your opponent controls currently and Normal Summon must be in DEF position. This effect does not apply to Set monsters._

 _Position Prison-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up, your opponent cannot switch his/her monster's position._

 _Iron Armor-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you were about to take 2000 points of damage during battle or direct attack, then negate it and you draw one card._


	16. Chapter 16

**Two chapters for today. I would like to give credits pokemonking0924 for the cards introduce in this chapter and last chapter if I did not mention about it. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter since previous chapter and this one are two-part. I will add the New Cards Cheat Sheet at later time.**

 **UPDATE (6/19/15): Included the New Cards Cheat Sheet at the end of the chapter below.**

 **Chapter 16-Zodia Lord-**

"So, I can't attack and switch my monster's position." Muiko said.

"That's right. You are in my trap perfectly unless of course you draw a card that can destroy either of my face-up cards, then you may save yourself. That is if you can." He stated, smirking.

"Hmph. Very well. I set one monster on my side of the field." Muiko said. "Turn end."

She ended her quickly, which of course, she had no other choices and she had only one card left in her hand.

"So disappointing, but before I finish you off, how about I present you my Muikai monster." Toro said, making Muiko and Mike widen their eyes.

"My turn. I draw!" He drew his card so strongly that wind blew from the force of his drawing by his beefy arm. "I activate the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! It allow me to draw 3 cards, but in exchange, I have to discard 2 cards."

He drew three more cards and discarded two to the Graveyard. "Then, I activate a card effect from my Graveyard!" He stated.

"What!? A card effect from a Graveyard!" Mike gasped.

Muiko stared at him, gritting her teeth in both frustration and fear for whatever he is going to do, none other than that he will Muikai Summon. "When I have two or more EARTH monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Terra Bull Horn-Crow from the Graveyard!"

A creepy black-feathered bird flied out from the dark portal. It had a beak of a crow, but head of a bull with two short horns. It also had a body of crow. It was a very weak monster with only 100 ATK.

"With these three monsters, I use them as Muikai Materials! Celestial Lord who watches over the power of the universe! Give me your strength, so I can charge away all of my enemies in my way! Come forth! Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull!" He declared as his three monsters transformed into three brown orbs.

The three orbs merged into one as it beated like a heart until it became louder and louder. The light shined out, but unlike how Muikai Summon was conducted, this one revealed a strange Chinese Symbol for bull in the middle of the orb until it cracked open like an egg. A giant brown bull appeared out of the orb as it roared loudly. It was so big that its flanks budged the trees on both sides, making all of them collapsed. It had glowing orange eyes and huge golden nose ring with many Chinese kanji written on it. It also had a Chinese symbol for strength on its forehead.

"It's so huge!" Mike shouted.

Muiko stared at the bull. It was at least twice bigger than Golden Archangel Dragon. She sweated in both fear and nervousness. "Crap! This is not good!" She cursed.

"This is one of the most powerful Muikai monsters in the world! Now, I shall show you its true power! Battle! Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull! Attack with your mighty Power Charge!" He commanded.

His monster roared and began charging toward her dragon. Her dragon roared in pain it was pierced by the horn before it exploded itself. "Oh no! Golden Archangel Dragon!" Muiko screamed.

"At this point, I activate Bull's special ability! When it destroys a monster in battle while it was in Defense mode, you are inflicted with pierce damage! Bull's Attack is 3500 and your dragon's DEF is 2500, so you gain total of 1000 points of damage!" He exclaimed as his monster shot lightning from its horn.

"Aaaahhhh!" Muiko screamed painfully as she got a terrible shock. She collapsed, feeling zapped and paralyzed. "C..can't move!" She moaned in pain.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled as he was about to run up to her to help her, but was interrupted or stopped when his monster roared at him. Mike shivered in fear, which he can't seem to move even an inch. "What the heck!? Why can't I move!?" Mike confused.

"Like I said before, this is the true power of my Muikai monster. You're so fearful of my monster's presence that you can't even move a muscle. It signifies how much your body and mind are afraid to react. It just show how powerful and fearsome my monster is." Toro explained.

"This...is just ridiculous! I got to help Muiko!" Mike said as he moved just a little bit until he became completely frozen in fear.

"Hmm! That's a first! It seems that you were able to move, even just a centimeter. No person who ever faced me when I have my Muikai monster on the field ever did that. You are something, kid." Toro commented, almost like a compliment.

"Mike! Stay where you are. I will be just fine." Muiko said as she slowly got up.

She breathed in and out, catching her breath. "Hmph. You still can manage to stand up." Toro said. "At least, that is good. The fight still continues, but I wonder how long. I set one card and end my turn." He ended.

Muiko slowly put her fingers on the Deck. She closed her eyes, pouring her heart into her Deck. She drew her card very fast. She looked at it and grinned a little. "I am not done yet!" She said confidently. "I Flip Summon my set monster! Appear yourself! Flip Mantis!"

When she flipped her monster card, it revealed to be a white mantis with green lines across its body. Like every mantis, it has four legs, but its arms are like a scythe with jagged edges. It also has pink eyes.

"When this card is flipped up, I can draw a number of card equals to the number of face-up Spell Card that you controls. You have one, so I get to draw one card." Muiko explained.

She put her fingers again on the top of her Deck. She closed her eyes, focusing on her Deck as she ignored everything else around her. She drew the card as it sparked when she did. She looked at the card, and smiled.

"I use the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! I resurrect my Golden Angel Dragon from my Graveyard!" She exclaimed as a portal appeared and her dragon flied out of it. "Then, I use its effect. By sending one Level 4 or lower monster from my side of the field to the Graveyard, I can destroy one card on your side of the field. I select my Flip Mantis to destroy your Continuous Spell, Defense Town!"

Flip Mantis turned into a light as her dragon absorbed that light. It released a wave of light energy, shattering his Spell Card on the field to dust.

"Next, I normal summon Elemental Beast Titanium Kangaroo!" She followed up as a new monster appeared on her side of the field. It was a metal-armored kangaroo wearing boxing gloves and it had a periodic symbol for titanium on its pouch. It has 1100 ATK.

"I activate the Equip Spell from my hand, Titanium Armor and equip it to my dragon!" Muiko stated as her dragon put on the armor made of titanium. "With it equipped, my dragon gains 1000 ATK points. Battle! I declare my dragon to attack your monster!"

Her dragon launched for an attack as it shot a golden fireball at his monster. "What are you doing, Muiko!? If you do that, both your dragon will be destroyed!" Mike shouted.

"I then activate E.B. Titanium Kangaroo's special ability! During the Battle Phase, it can increase my monsters' ATK points by 500 points! Now, my Golden Angel Dragon's ATK is 3500!" Muiko exclaimed as her dragon roared strongly, increasing its ATK to 4000.

"But, it is still not enough! Both monsters will get destroyed!" Mike exclaimed.

"But, it won't because I activate the set card I placed since the beginning of this Duel! Trap, open! Venus Monstertrap!"

Suddenly, a plant monster that resembled a Venus flytrap appeared on her side of the field. "When my monster is about to attack, I can activate this card and when it does, it summons an effect monster in Defense mode. When it is summoned, it destroys one monster on your side of the field! I select your only monster, Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull!" Muiko said, pointing her finger at his monster.

When Venus Monstertrap was about to eat his monster, Toro smirked and then laughed. "Hahahah!" He laughed sinisterly.

"What's so funny!?" Muiko asked.

"You are such a fool, but I can't blame you!" Toro answered, turning Muiko's facial expression to puzzled face. "You see, Zodiac Lord Muikai monster is cannot be destroyed by Spell and Trap Cards."

"What!?" She gasped.

"That isn't fair!" Mike complained loudly.

"Too bad!" Toro remarked.

"Well, it does not matter! Your monster still get destroyed during this battle!" Muiko remarked.

"No, it won't. Trap, open! Power of the Lord!" Toro shouted as a Trap Card flipped up. It depicted Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull in a glowing aura in a wasteland. "As long as there is a Zodiac Lord Muikai monster on my side of the field, I can activate this card during either player's turn. It negates Zodiac Lord's destruction and I gain no damage from battle or card effect. Instead, my opponent gains double the damage that I am supposed to gain!"

The golden fireball shot back to Muiko, making her collapsed on her back. "Gaaaaah!" She screamed again. Her Life Points were now at 1000 points. With no card on her hand, her turn ended here.

"So unfortunate. Even after putting all that effort, you still lose. I think it is time to end this. Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull! Destroy her E.B. Titanium Kangaroo." He ordered as his monster charged toward her kangaroo. Its horn pierced through the kangaroo's pouch, and then it shot lightning at unconscious Muiko, but instead of her, Mike took the damage for her as her Life Points drained down to zero.

"Aaaaaah!" Mike screamed in pain until the Duel was over.

"What's this!?" Toro almost gasped. "Hmph! So, you managed to woke up your courage and saved her. How sweet, but very foolish thing to do, kid!"

"I..I won't let you hurt Muiko!" Mike said angrilly as he panted breaths in and out.

"I think I will finish both of you off instead." He said, cracking his knuckles on both hand.

Suddenly, a hooded figure, who was little shorter than Toro, appeared in front of him. "Hey! Stay out of my way!" Toro yelled. It was the same guy who was watching the Duel.

"No, Toro. Your job is done here." The hooded figure said.

"Out of my way! Unless you want to be in my way, then I will beat you up." Toro warned.

"You know that if you do, I will most likely beat you." He remarked.

"..Fine." Toro shrugged. "At least, I enjoyed this Duel and I bet you are satisfied as well."

"Yes, yes I am." The figure replied. They disappeared in a flash. The sky returned to normal as the leaves and bird moved again. It seemed that time was no longer frozen, but the damage that was left still lingered.

"Muiko! I need to get her to Mr. Griffon!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Terra Bull Horn-Crow-Level: 2 Attribute: EARTH Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 600/400 Effect: When you controls two or more EARTH monsters, Special Summon this card from your hand.  
_

 _Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull-Level: 8 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 3500/1500 Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by Spell and Trap cards. When this card destroys a Defense-position monster, inflict pierce damage._

 _E.B. Titanium Kangaroo-Level: 4 Scale: 6 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1100/400 Effect: During the Battle Phase, this card can increase your monsters' ATK by 500 until the End Phase of this turn. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Flip Mantis-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Insect/Effect ATK/DEF: 400/1500 Effect: FLIP: Draw a card for every face-up Spell Card your opponent controls._

 _Power of the Lord-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Activate this card during either player's turn. Negate the destruction of one "Zodiac Lord" Muikai monster you controls and gain no damage from battle or card effect. The damage is inflicted to your opponent instead._


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the new chapter! I like to say thank you to OPFan37 for mentioning about this story at the end of his chapter for his Yu-Gi-Oh story. I highly recommend to read his story, "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC". It is really great story with cool Duels, and awesome characters if you like watching the current the anime series, or if you are into Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, then go ahead and read it! He deserves a lot of praise for his hard work on the story. Well, anyway, let's get down to business with mine!**

 **UPDATE(7/7/15): Edited the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17-Aftermath-**

Mike called Mr. Griffon by looking up his number on Muiko's Duel Disk, which also hold phone book to make contact with others. His robot butler picked them up as soon as possible. They were now at his mansion as the robot butler attended Muiko's wounds.

"Will she be alright?" Mike asked with a worried face.

Mr. Griffon gave him a serious stare until his robot speak up. "Master, with the medicine I gave her, her condition will improve in an hour or so. As for now, she should get some rest, sir."

Mike felt relieved to hear about that. Mr. Griffon sighed, feeling the same as Mike, but went back to his usual composure. "Thanks you. That will be all." He said to his robot.

They all left the room to leave Muiko alone while she get some sleep.

Mike and Mr. Griffon headed to the living room to sit down and relax while the robot butler went to the kitchen to prepare snack for them.

"So, tell me, Mike. What's exactly happen this time to Muiko?" He asked in serious tone.

"How should I explain it?" Mike said with uneased expression. "It all started this morning at school..."

He explained the story from beginning to end, taking about almost two hours to explain everything. "I see." Mr. Griffon said calmly. "So, that is what happen."

"Yes, it did." Mike looked down on himself. "It's just why bad stuff like this happens to Muiko. She doesn't deserve this at all!"

Mike gripped his hands into fists, feeling frustrated. "I don't know why either, but if I suspect, this Toro person and other hooded figure are most likely the ones behind all the incidents that happened with you and Muiko." Mr. Griffon proposed.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked curiously.

"They are probably the ones who gave the Muikai cards to the two boys, Mitch and Helios, and manipulated Angela to duel against Muiko. I bet they were testing her to see how strong she is." Mr. Griffon hypothesized.

Mike pondered for a second before he spoke again. "So, you are saying that they were spying on Muiko during her past duels?"

"Most likely." Mr. Griffon answered. "I also believe that they are the ones who's behind the smuggling ring of the Muikai cards. Muiko must get stronger if she will ever confront Toro or any of his fellows again."

Mike pondered as he looked at Mr. Griffon. "Hey, Mr. Griffon. I've been wondering." He said softly. "Why are you so want to make Muiko get stronger? Do you have kind of grudge on those Muikai Duelists in the hood?"

Mr. Griffon gave him a glare, which Mike spooked about, feeling little nervous. "...Hmph. I won't tell you the reason, but let's just say it is something I must correct." Mr. Griffon said calmly.

After hearing that, Mike didn't say or ask him anything. He ate the snack that his robot butler made. As much as he was worried about Muiko, he decided to go home and call Hannah about what happened today.

Three days have passed, and Muiko haven't left out of the mansion. She was all healed up, but still felt sad that she lost again, but this time, the lost really inflicted her much deeper than the last time she lost. Mike and even Hannah visited her, but she refused to see their face.

"Hey, Mike. Maybe we should just leave her alone for while until she wants to talk." Hannah suggested, taking a sip from her drink. They were at the cafe, drinking ice tea outside sitting at one of the tables.

"I guess you are right, but I still feel worry about her." Mike said, looking down.

"Hey, cheer up! I am pretty sure that she will want to meet us again! We just have to patient." Hannah said, cheering Mike up. Mike nodded with an unsure grin, but felt little bit better.

Meanwhile, Muiko looked at the balcony from her room. The winds breezed through her hair as the sun began to set. "Just how. How can I get stronger?" She mumbled to herself.

Fourth day has arrived, and yet Muiko have not left out of the mansion, not even for a second. Mike and Hannah was heading there until a car honked at them, making them noticed. It was a red Ferrari, and it was driven by a familiar person. Hannah blushed in pink when she noticed the driver.

"Oh! Ah..ah..hi, Ace!" She greeted nervously.

"Hello, Mike and Hannah. Where are you two heading?" He asked kindly.

"We were heading to Muiko's place." Mike answered while he was holding a present.

"I see. Is she having a problem?" He asked, making Mike almost gasp.

"Well...she lost to someone really tough and strong. She has been mopping in her room since then." Mike explained, lying to him since he doesn't want him to know that in fact she dueled against a Muikai Duelist.

"I see. Well, how about I tag along with you two." Ace suggested, opening the back door for them.

"Really?! You will give us a ride! Eeeeeek!" Hannah screamed excitedly. Mike and Ace looked at her confused until she snapped out of her excitement. "I mean. Thank you, Ace!"

They decided to ride at the back of Ace's car. He quickly drove off to Mr. Griffon's mansion. They arrived at his front gate in less than 10 minutes. The gate security camera looked at them and opened, letting them in. Ace drove in quickly and stopped at the front door. Mike and Hannah got off the car before Ace as he used his car key to lock his car with a push of the button. The robot butler let them enter when they were greeted by Mr. Griffon.

"Hello." Mr. Griffon said. "I see that you brought Mr. Wings' son with you."

"Mr. Wings' son?" Mike pondered loudly.

"It is long time to see you, Mr. Griffon. How are you doing?" Ace greeted to Mr. Griffon very politely.

"I am fine. I suspect that you three here to visit her, is that right?" He asked.

"Yeap, but I doubt that she still haven't come out that room at all, right?" Hannah asked curiously.

Mr. Griffon nodded, making both Mike and Hannah sighed. Ace just stood still calmly and nodded. The robot butler led them to Muiko's bedroom front door. It knocked on her door. "Miss Young Master Muiko. Your three friends have arrived. Two of your close friends are present to see you again." The robot butler called to her.

She heard what it said just behind the door as she was sitting on her bed. She simply ignored it, being quiet. On the other side, they waited for few more seconds until one of them spoke up.

"Well, I guess she won't come out today..again." Hannah shrugged.

"Hey, Muiko!" Mike said loudly like he was shouting.

Muiko opened her eyes and looked at the door from the other side.

"I know that it seems bad to you...but it's ok!" Mike noted. "I lost a lot of time in the past. I even asked why I always lose so many times in a duel, but even so, I still move on forward because deep down, I know that I can become stronger and I still go with that! So, umm, it is alright to stay in until your mind is clear."

Everyone didn't say a word. Suddenly, a door opened up slowly, only revealing her eyes. "Muiko!" Mike exclaimed.

The door opened up completely. The air that was stuck in her room for the past days escaped instantly.

"Hmph. By the way." Muiko said to Mike.

"Umm, yes." Mike replied, little bit panting.

"I still own you a Duel." Muiko said calmly making Mike smile happily.

Hannah grinned, feeling happy. Ace sighed, feeling relief. They went to the diner room to eat some meals that Mr. Griffon's trusty robot butler prepared. Muiko remained her calm, usual self, but looked refreshed after staying in her room for the past four days. Mike laughed as Hannah smiled while Ace enjoyed in their company. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot to say this." Ace announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

From his pocket, he took out airplane tickets. "I have four tickets to Japan. I got them when I won the lottery prize. I was thinking of going with my friends, but they can't able to go with me. I was thinking perhaps all of you would accompany with me to Japan, if you all want to that is." Ace explained.

"Oh! I will definitely go with you, Ace!" Hannah said excitedly, scotching near him.

"Um, ok." He replied, sweat dropping a bit.

"I think I will tag along, too." Mike agreed.

"What about you, Muiko? Would you like to join? It would be great if you do." Ace said, grinning.

"Hmmm. I guess so." She replied calmly.

"Great! Then, we will leave in week from now." Ace decided. "Oh, by the way, just curiosity, have any of you three registered for the tournament?"

"I'm still not sure about that." Mike said, with an unsured expression.

"Come on, Mike. I am sure you will do better this year and maybe you can win!" Hannah suggested.

"Maybe." He said with an unsure face.

Everyone was silent for a moment until one of them spoke up. "Hmph! I guess I will join this tournament or whatever you call it." Muiko said, surprising everyone.

"What!?" Mike gasped. "Muiko, why all of sudden?"

Mr. Griffon, who was all quiet during this time, was listening on their conversation as he drank his tea.

"After hearing this tournament, Cup of Scorch all the time, I am curious to see what's about. I guess I will participate." Muiko decided.

"My, my. That will be wonderful, actually!" Ace exclaimed. "I was thinking of having a rematch with you!"

"Muiko..." Mike thought. "If you are joining in, is that mean that you want to become stronger as a Duelist? Maybe, I should join in to get stronger?"

"Alright, I will join in, too!"

"Then. it's settled!" Ace stated. "We, the three, will participate the tournament. You both said register it ASAP online before it close."

"Don't worry about it." Mr. Griffon spoke up. "My robot already handle that."

"Wow, that was convenient!" Hannah said.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Griffon." Mike thanked to him.

That day, the four teens decided to go to Japan together, and Muiko and Mike also decided to participate in the upcoming Metro Sand City Cup of Scorch. Later that day, they say farewell to each other. Before they departed, Mike left a present to Muiko, which was small, but looked like a stack of something. She went to her room and unwrapped the present, revealing it to be a stack of cards.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai-_

In the dark mysterious room with huge circular table and chairs surrounding it. Most of the chairs, except ones that were occupied by the hooded figures, but some of them were in holographic form, except for Toro, who has his hood down and physically there. "Ssssssooo, it lookssss like that girl, Muiko will participate in the tournament, the Cup of Ssssscorch." One of the hooded figure stated in snidely tone.

"Apparently." Toro said. "However, the bad news for us is that our traitor is also will be in the tournament as well! We should have capture him when we had the chance!"

"Now, now, Toro. He may have betrayed us, but he is still reliable. Besides, we can still manipulate him since we have something that he desires. His most precious thing or should I say person in the world." The other hooded figure said slyly.

"So, what do we do next? Is it that we should participate in the Cup, too" A female hooded figure asked.

"Uuuuuhhh, I would definitely like to join in! I heard there are going to be some cute guys in the tournament!" Another female figure remarked excitedly, who was a little girl.

"Our Master Lord ordered us that at least half of us, including some of our lackeys to be in the tournament while the rest handle the rest of the operation. That is his order." Another hooded figure said, only revealing three scars which looked like a claw mark on the side of his face.

"If that is our Master's order, then I'm not against about that!" One of the holographic figure stated as he looked over his cards.

"I bet I am one of the members who will participate in the tournament, correct?" Another holographic figure said, who sounded like a mature woman. "I do got the invitation and accepted it. All for the mission, of course."

"Yes, besides that we know you are joining in. I will call out the name who will join in." The hooded figure with claw mark remarked. "Toro."

The scene closed up to Toro's face.

"Sly."

Close up of the hooded figure, who stick his tongue out, and slider it like a snake.

"Minnie."

Close up of the female figure, who chuckled.

"Drake."

Close up of another male hooded figure who was being quiet.

"Pup."

Close up of the holographic figure who was looking over his cards until he looked up like a dog was called by its owner.

"Alice."

"Yeah, I'm in!" She said, who was the hooded little girl.

"And, your truly, I, Tigre." He stated. "Rest of you will resume your task and do the mission. Now, go!"

They all disappeared as the holographic figure turned off themselves. Only Tigre was sitting alone, but noticed that the quiet Drake was sitting at his chair as well.

"Is there something you want to say, Drake?" Tigre asked.

"Before I leave, I just want to say to you that tell the Master Lord that I thank to him that he chose me to participate in the tournament.I am itching to test out some promising Duelists in some Duels." Drake remarked.

"Heh. I see." Tigre nodded. "Very, well."

 **So, what do you guys and gals think? I revealed some of the villains' names. Expect them to reveal who they are really in the upcoming chapters. Until then, see you all later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter has actual duel, so please sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18-Test of Worthiness-**

One week has passed. Muiko, Mike, and Hannah, accompanied with Ace, were waiting for the airplane to arrive at the airport. "The airplane for Japan at Gate 5 has arrived. Please wait for all the arriving passengers onboard get off the plane and the attendant to call when it is ready to board the plane." The announcer said through the intercom.

Shortly afterward, everyone got on the airplane. For Muiko's group, they were put in the first class. "This is just so awesome!" Hannah said excitedly. "I can't believe we are in the First Class!"

"It is really amazing. Thank you so much for inviting us, Ace." Mike thanked to Ace.

"It is no problem." Ace replied. "I would do anything to help a fellow friend of Muiko."

He stared at Muiko admirably as Hannah puffed out her cheeks in anger, feeling jealous and Mike just sighed.

They took the seat, and the plane began to move, and shortly afterward, it took flight.

As the flight travel continued, Muiko thought about how she can get stronger. She brought her Deck, and an extra card holder for the cards that Mike gave her from his present she received. She recalled all of her past duels, and tried to find out what was her strength, weaknesses, and strategies she used. 13 hours later, they arrived in Japan.

Muiko and others exited the airplane, got their suitcase, and leave out of the airport. Hannah stretched her arms in the sunlight. "Alright! We are in Japan!" Hannah said joyfully. Ace, who now wore a shade, called a taxi (he is fluent in Japanese). The taxi arrived shortly. It had enough space for all four of them to fit, including the driver even though it looked small from the outside. They drove off as they looked over the buildings of Tokyo from the hallway.

The buildings were tall, silver in color, and looked very high-tech and modern. There were many fun and interesting advertisements on some of the buildings. Some were about Dueling and Duel Monsters. Others were about advertisement for some products. There was even one about an anime where a man with golden spiky hair throwing fist as a purple-furred cat figure grabbed the fist to block the man's attack, and another one about a yellow mouse creature with red pouch for its cheeks, releasing little electricity for its cheeks. About 10 minutes later, they were driving through the road in the forest. The trees were very green and tall.

"So, where are we going, Ace?" Mike asked.

"We are going to the Mystic Grove Inn and stayed there for 3 days." Ace answered. "It is a very famous inn, about over some hundred years old. It is famous for their hot springs. It is kind of hard to get reservations, but my parents managed to get it for us."

"Wow! That's so sweet of them!" Hannah remarked. "I better say thank you for them if I want to marry Ace." She said the second sentence in her mind, although Mike had a feeling she was thinking exactly what she was thinking as he sweat dropped and made a very weird facial expression. Muiko quietly watched the tress as they drove, but while she was looking, she noticed something strange; a brownish tree-like figure watching them. She turned around to her back, but no longer see the figure.

They arrived at the Inn. It was made of logs as its sign board covered with vines, but still able to see the Inn's name. "Arigatou." Ace thanked to the driver in Japanese. The driver waved his hand and left immediately after they got their suitcase out from the back. There were some attendees and head lady attendee (known as Okami) were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Mythical Grove Inn!" They all said, bowing down to Muiko and the others.

"Wow! Very polite." Hannah surprised.

"It is a customary for the inn attendees to greet the guests by bowing their head down." Ace explained as they walked and entered the inn. Meanwhile, without everyone noticing, the same tree or plant-like figure watched them, especially on Muiko.

Two attendees led them to their room. The first one led Mike and Ace to their room, which was located on the left side while the girls were led by the second one to their room, which was located right next door. They went inside simultaneously. Hannah looked around, feeling both amazed and joyful. Muiko quietly put her suitcase in the closet. Hannah opened the sliding door, which led to a balcony. She took in the fresh air of the nature, which felt relaxing and saw the beautiful scenic view of the forest and mountains that surrounded them.

"Wow. This is so breathtaking." She commented with her eyes sparkled like a star. Few seconds later, Mike opened the door, and took some fresh air in and out from his and Ace's room balcony.

"It sure is beautiful." Mike said.

Later that day, they left their room along their baggage and went to take the hot springs.

"Man, this feels good." Mike said, as his face blushed in red and feeling relaxed.

"Indeed." Ace agreed as he sat in the hot bubbly spring water. The bath itself was big as an outdoor pool you can buy for your home.

"Isn't this relaxing, Muiko?" Hannah asked as she laid on her arms while she's in the hot spring.

Muiko, who was being quiet all this time, felt very soothing as she washed her arms in the hot spring. After they took the hot springs and washed themselves, they headed to the diner hall, where they can eat and sat together at their own table with other hotel guests. They wore a traditional yukata, blue for boys and pink for girls respectively. Yukata, similar to kimono, is a traditional Japanese cloth that Japanese Inn provide to guest and wear while they are at the Inn.

The table was covered with so many delicious seafood and other Japanese dishes, like bowl of rice, Miso soup, Tokanstu meat, and fired shrimps. Hannah was about to drool like a waterfall, but controlled her temptation in front of Ace. As they ate, the taste of food felt so amazing and fresh like if they haven't eaten food for week. It was that delicious.

"This is so gooooodd!" Hannah said, almost crying.

"I never tasted food this so great!" Mike noted as she took mouthful of the shrimp.

"The cuisines they serve here are just brilliant, pretty, and most importantly, mouth-watering delicious!" Ace nodded as he chewed.

Muiko kept her comment to herself as she enjoyed in her eating.

"I am very glad to hear that, young guests." A voice said.

They turned around and saw an old lady in a kimono dress. She hold a brown cane with some green vines tangled around it. She looked old, but also looked very sharp.

"Oh, nice to meet you, madam." Ace greeted. "I am quite surprised that you just spoke in English."

"Well, I do know few languages. It is a duty of the head mistress of the inn to know the guests' languages to understand their 'tongue.'" She stated.

"Wait!? You are the head mistress here?" Mike gasped.

"That's right, young man. Where is my manner now? My name is Sato." Sato introduced. "It is pleasure to meet you."

They bowed down to her as a way to greet her for first time.

"So, what do you four brought here for?" She asked.

"We're on our vacation. And all thanks to Ace here!" Hannah answered.

"I see. I see. That is very wonderful!" Sato said, grinning.

"Ms. Sato. As you're the head mistress, I would like to hear about the legends about this inn, if you don't mind." Ace asked.

"Legends?" Mike puzzled.

This also caught Hannah and Muiko's attention as well.

"Ho, ho! I see you heard about a thing or two about this lovely inn. I suppose it would be fine if I tell you four about the story of this inn and the forest that surrounds it." Sato remarked. "Ahem! You see. This forest is old as Japan itself. As the ancestor of this land remembered, this forest holds many secrets and ties to the mythical realm of our world, completely different from the material or physical realm that we, people or humans live in. This forest is inhabited by the mythical plant beings known as 'Mystical Grove.'"

"Mystical Grove?" Hannah said with a question mark in her imagination.

"Mystical Grove is a special race of creature that lives in nature, tied with the spiritual realm that co-exist within our world. Some are small, cute, and gentle like small animals while there are some who are big, strong, and play the role as guardian who protect the nature itself. This inn was built little over 100 years ago, but my ancestors have protected this forest for many generations." Sato explained, memorizing.

"Wow. That is pretty neat story, Ms. Sato!" Hannah amazed.

"I never knew that this forest is very important." Mike noted.

"Thank you all. I knew you four youngsters would understand. That is why we, as people, should protect nature. It is equally important as our life. Now, I hope you all enjoy the rest of your time here at Mystical Grove Inn." She nodded with a grin.

Before she left, she turned her head for a moment. "Oh yes! I almost forgot! The other part of the legend! According to it, there is also a very special Deck hidden somewhere in the forest." After stating that, she left slowly until she completely gone.

"A Deck?" Hannah pondered.

"When she meant by 'Deck', does she mean duel cards?" Mike asked.

"Most likely, but what she said there, I have little doubt about it." Ace said.

Muiko stayed quiet as she think about Sato's tell of the legends. Later that night, they went to bed in their room. As for Muiko, she was still thinking about the legends. "A Special Deck hidden in this forest?" She asked to herself. She memorized the mysterious tree or plant figure in the forest when she saw it while they were driving to here. She wondered if that figure was one of the Mystical Grove creatures that Sato explained earlier. While thinking about it, she eventually went into a slumber as her eye lid closed slowly.

The sun began to rise, but the surrounding area of the inn was soon covered by mists. It was an early morning."Muiko...Muiko..."

Muiko opened her eyes immediately and got out of her bed. She heard the voice, and strangely enough she heard it from her Deck itself.

"What the? My Deck?" She said, looking puzzled.

"Let's go...Muiko." The voice of her Deck said.

Muiko gave a puzzling look at her Deck she carried, but decided to do so what it says.

She changed her clothes and wore a light jacket. She headed outside as she hold her Deck. She noticed the mists around the inn. Her Deck began to glow like a flashlight. The ray of light shined through the mist, leading to a specific direction.

"Go, Muiko." The voice said softly.

She followed the direction of the ray of light, As she walked and followed the ray of the light until the end, she was now in the forest and going deeper into it. About an hour or so, she arrived at a strange place. She stood in a huge circular area with some kind of small shrine standing in the middle of the area. The ground was flat with no plants or even grass. Surrounding outside the circular area, there were abundant of plants and trees. The shrine itself was covered with vines.

"What is this place?" She asked. She approached the shrine closer to examine it. She noticed a little door, and saw through the hole on the door. She noticed something familiar. It looked to be a stack of card, or most likely, a Deck of cards. She opened the door slowly, and took out the Deck carefully. Suddenly, the Deck glowed in green light, making Muiko blocked her eyes, protecting them from the light.

Next thing she knew, she felt a presence of someone or something behind. She turned around quickly, and meet a very strange creature. It looked like a tree with two green eyes, but this one had no leaf at all. When she looked at its bottom half, it had no feet, but stump growing out of the ground. It was literally a tree with eyes.

"Who..Who are you?" She asked, sounded little studded.

"I am the guardian of this shrine." The tree being answered.

"The guardian? Wait..." Muiko remarked. "I think I know you. You look like Copy Plant."

"You may think of whatever I am, but I have the ability to change form and even copy other beings' form and shape." It said as it demonstrated its ability. It suddenly changed it forms, now looking exactly like Muiko.

Muiko gasped at it, looking at the copy version of herself as if looking herself in the mirror. "You..hold the deck of this mystical forest." It noticed.

"This?" Muiko asked, holding up the Deck.

"Yes. I see." It exclaimed softly. "Very well. I shall test you to see if you are worthy to use that Deck."

Suddenly, the surrounding area changed. The ground shook like an earthquake and in few seconds, the area turned into a Duel arena. The Copy Plant being was at the other side while Muiko was at the opposite side. It changed into a different form. This time it had a form of a woman with dark burgundy hair. The hair color turned dark red. Muiko felt something strange about this unique form (The form looked exactly like Akiza Izayoi from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) as if she have a feeling that she might have seen the form before. She did not know why she have this feeling, but ignored it for now as she activated her Duel Disk.

She looked at the Deck that she retrieved from the shine. "Place that Deck and shuffle it with yours." The Copy Plant stated.

She nodded and shuffled it with her personal Deck and inserted it in her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!" They both yelled as their Life Points risen to 4000, starting the Duel.

"I will go first." Muiko said. She looked at the five cards she drawn from her Deck. One of them was a card that she never seen before. It was one from the Special Deck. It looked like an avocado seed with a green sprout on its top and beady black anime eyes.

It gave a wink at Muiko. It seemed that it want to go out in the field. "You want to go out there?" She asked to the card. It nodded in response. "Alright, then. I normal summon Mystical Grove Little Seedling in attack mode!"

The little avocado appeared, jumping in excitement. "I see that you summon one of the cards in the Deck." The Copy Plant being noted in a female voice.

"It asks me, too." Muiko replied. "Next, through its effect, I special summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead in attack mode!" A familiar hammerhead shark, made of iron body, swam next to the avocado. It jumped happily to greet it as Iron Hammerhead replied with a roar and nodding its head. "When I special summon Iron Hammerhead through its effect, it inflicts damage equals to its ATK. Go, Iron Hammerhead! Use Iron Headbash!"

It swam fast like torpedo at her opponent, but it smirked, catching Muiko's attention. "I activate the effect of a monster from my hand!" The Copy Plant being stated as wall of green vine with spikes blocked Iron Hammerhead's attack. "The card I activated is Green Wall of Vines. I can send this card to Graveyard from my hand to negate an effect damage and strike it back to my opponent."

Bunch of needles shot from the monster to Muiko as she quickly blocked it with arms crossed. "Aaaah!" Muiko screamed. Little Seedling went to her side to help her out.

"Thanks, but I will be alright." She said as she uncrossed her arms. "I set one card and end my turn."

Muiko ended her turn as the card in front of her that she set faded away. The Copy Plant carefully drew its card and added to its hand.

"I see. So, you can call upon the Elemental Beast." The Copy Plant being nodded.

"You know about my archtype?" Muiko asked calmly.

"I have seen many things throughout time, but enough with the idle chat. We have an important duel to resume." She said. "I normal summon Blue Rose Dragon!" The Copy Plant being stated.

A dragon with wings made of blue rose petals appeared on her side, roaring strongly like a true dragon with 1600 ATK. It scared Little Seedling, which hide behind Muiko. Her Iron Hammerhead, on other hand, stood defensively.

"I declare my Blue Rose Dragon to attack your Little Seedling!" The Copy Plant being declared as her dragon launched for an attack. Little Seedling got scared and began running away, but chased by the dragon and eventually caught, and destroyed it. Muiko's Life Points decreased to 1900, but remained calm about it.

"I activate Mystical Grove Little Seedling's ability!" Muiko announced. "When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points." Her Life Points risen to 2400.

"You use its effect well, but it will take more than just using its effect to prove you're worthy! I set two card and end my turn." She ended.

"My turn! I draw!" Muiko drew her card. The card she drawn was another new one. This one depicted a giant made completely out of cacti. It had a large light green torso, stubby dark green legs, huge dark green thick arms, and a small dark green head with a single blue eye. Its covered with large yellow needles, especially two large spikes on the back, giving a V-shaped look. The card frame was half orange and light green.

"Okay, then. I tribute my E.B. Iron Hammerhead to advance summon Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian in defense mode!" Muiko stated as her classic monster swallowed into a light green portal and the new monster came out of it. It roared strongly as it stood up straight defensively like a real cactus. It has 2450 DEF.

"She summoned another Mystical Grove. Could that Deck making her draw its card on purpose?" The Copy Plant being pondered.

"I end my turn." She ended very quick.

"Very well. My turn! Draw!" Copy Plant being said as she drew her card. She grinned at the card she drawn. "I activate one of my face-down cards. Trap, open! Tangling Vines!"

The card flipped up, revealing it to be an image of some Normal Monsters being tangled by vines as they are being suffocated. "As long as this card remains face-up, you lose 300 Life Points during each of your Standby Phase." She explained as the vines tangled Muiko's monsters.

Cactus Guardian remained strong defensively as the vines tangled its body. The vines tangled Muiko up to her stomach as they gripped strongly. "Arrgh!" She granted.

"Next, I activate my second set card. Trap, open! Imperial Custom!" She followed up. Muiko remembered that card very well.

"I then normal summon Level 3 Tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight!" A knight with dark purple armor appeared next to her Blue Rose Dragon. "I tuned up my Level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with Level 4 Blue Rose Dragon! Dragon that blossom as the queen rose of the great garden! Tangle this world with your vines of beauty and fear! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Black Rose Dragon!"

A dragon with huge wing made of red violet petals and black tail with spikes appeared as it roared in the field. Its roar was loud that it echoed throughout the forest as wind blew. Muiko covered herself as she gritted her teeth.

"Black Rose Dragon!? I knew that you will summon that monster right after I saw you summoned Twilight Rose Knight!" Muiko noted, sweat dropping a little.

"I see that you are knowledgeable about Black Rose Dragon. She is the strongest monster in this forest! And, she will test to see if you are worthy to use the Mystical Grove Deck!" Copy Plant Being exclaimed as Black Rose Dragon roared in agreement.

Muiko is now in a very troubling situation. What kind of power that this dragon hold? How will it test Muiko!? Will she prove she's worthy of using the secret power of Mystical Grove Deck!? What will happen next?!

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Green Wall of Vines-Level: 2 Attribute: EARTH Type: Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/1000 Effect: Send this card from your hand to the Graveyard when you were about to take an effect damage by card effect. Negate it and inflict it back to your opponent instead._

 _Mystical Grove Little Seedling-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 300/1000 Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, gain 500 Life Points. By removing this card in your Graveyard from play, gain 500 Life Points._

 _Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian-Level: 5 Scale: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 1400/2450 Effect: Send a card on the field to the Graveyard, and negate this card's destruction. This effect applies only to the owner's field. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Tangling Vines-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up, your opponent loses 300 Life Points during his/her Standby Phase._

 **So, what do you all think? Did anyone notice the reference to Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon? What do you think of the introduction of Black Rose Dragon? I like give credits to pokemonking0924 for the Mystical Grove cards. Great new archtype for Muiko's Deck! Stay tune for the next chapter, and the end of the second story arc...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, readers and Yu-Gi-Oh fans. Sorry that I have not been updating my story like I frequently do. I am in my last week of the summer semester for my college, so I wanted to do focus on studying for the final and finishing project as well as finishing up all other assignments. I made some time to finish where I left off, so here it is! Please enjoy.**

 **UPDATE(6/26/15): Description of Spring Vines' Appearance is added in a new paragraph.**

 **Chapter 19-Power of the Mystical Grove-**

"Now, witness the power of our great master of nature! Black Rose Dragon shall destroy all cards on the field!" The Copy Plant being said.

Black Rose Dragon unleashed a gale storm, destroying everything on the field.

"No way I will allow it to destroy everything!" Muiko yelled. "I activate Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian's ability! I send my set card to the Graveyard, so that I negate my monster's own destruction!" As Muiko removed the card from the Solid Vision blade of her Duel Disk and sent to the Graveyard, her monster stood strongly even in the powerful storm of black petals.

The storm resided, and there were only two cards left; Muiko's monster and Copy Plant's Continuous Trap, which she did not found to be very happy about. "Not to be rude, but for a tree being, you protected your trap very well." Muiko noted.

"Thank you. You used Cacti Guardian's effect very well." The Copy Plant being said. "However, my turn is not over! I then activate the Quick-Play Spell, Synchro Ressurection!"

The spell depicted a shadow of Junk Warrior illuminating on the desert ground in the blazing sunrise. "When a Synchro monster is destroyed by card effect, I can special summon it back and it gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase. Bloom from death, Black Rose Dragon!"

The powerful dragon of roses reappeared from the portal until it closed up, gaining a boost of ATK to 2900. "Battle Phase! Black Rose Dragon will now destroy Cacti Guardian!"

The dragon roared and breathed out a black red fire breath, burning Cacti Guardian to ashes as it destroyed in process.

"I end my turn." The Copy Plant being ended as Black Rose's ATK returned back to normal.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card strongly. Right after she drew her card, the vines that was on her tangled tightly as she screamed in pain, draining her Life Points to 2100.

"The effect damage you taken was caused by the Continuous Trap, Tangling Vines." The Copy Plant being reminded.

"I know." Muiko replied.

She looked the three cards on her hand, and they aren't very helpful to get rid of Black Rose Dragon. "It isn't much, but I need to do this until I figure out how to destroy Black Rose Dragon." Muiko pondered.

She picked the card and placed in on the field, face-up. "Through its effect, I special summon E.B. Copper Bull in DEF mode!" Muiko declared as her trusty bull gave a defensive roar. "Then, I set one card. Turn end."

"It seems that you are running out of option." The Copy Plant remarked. "My turn. Draw!"

As she put the drawn card to her hand, she pointed out her finger to Muiko's monster. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's second ability! Once per turn, by removing from play 1 Plant-type monster from the Graveyard, I change one monster that you controls to ATK position and then reduces its ATK to zero, until the End Phase! Now, Master Black Rose shall drain the power energy out of your monster!"

Black Rose Dragon's tentacles, which looked a like a vine, tangled Copper Bull and drained its energy. As it did, its wings glowed brightly, giving out an illuminated red color. Copper Bull's body became very skinny with zero ATK, and it switched to ATK mode.

"Battle Phase! Black Rose Dragon will now destroy your Elemental Beast Copper Bull to dust! Black Rose Dragon! Dark Rose Breath! This Duel is proven that you lost and not worthy!" The Copy Plant being stated as the dragon unleashed a fiery dark-red fireball, destroying Copper Bull and causing a huge explosion.

The field was covered in a cloud of smoke. The Copy Plant being stood without moving at all until the smoke cleared. Then, she noticed something odd. "What is this!?" She gasped.

Muiko was still standing, unscratched with only 200 Life Points. "Why!? How!?" The Copy Plant being asked. Then, she remembered it. "I see. Now, I understand."

"You got that right." Muiko said, grinning. "I used Mystical Grove Little Seedling's second effect. I removed it from play from the Graveyard to gain 500 Life Points."

"I see. So, you used its effect when you were about to lose." The Copy Plant being remarked. "You are interesting human, Duelist. However, once I end my turn, you will lose thanks to my trap!"

"Too bad I won't." Muiko replied. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mystical Emergency!" The set spell depicted Injection Fairy Lily attending some Mystical Grove monsters, including Mystical Grove Little Seedling with a bandage on its forehead. "When this card is activated and I have less than 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Mystical Grove monster from my Deck with its ATK halved and that other half increases my Life Points."

A card slid out of her Deck automatically. Muiko picked it up high in the air and looked at it as she grinned at it. "The card I choose is Mystical Grove Elder Oak! I then Special Summon it to the field!" Muiko said as a new monster appeared on her side.

This monster is a ling oak tree with four large roots, acting as legs, a log shaped nose, bushy eyebrows, and mustache made of leaves, covering its eyes and mouth. It has two large branch for its arms, with three claws, acting as hands, leafy wristbands, and a walking stick with 8 orange orbs. It coughed with its hand covering its mouth as it did, revealing its 1300 DEF and 900 ATK.

Muiko's body gave a faint glow as her Life Points increased to 1100.

"Remarkable. She's...using the power of Mystical Grove so well. Could she be the one?" The Copy Plant thought. "Not bad. You somehow managed to survive for this turn. I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She looked little disappointed as the card she drew wasn't quite the one she needed. "I set one card. Turn end."

"By the look of your face, you are disappointed. I believe you have not drew a right card." The Copy Plant being remarked.

"Even so, I still put my belief in my Deck." Muiko said confidently.

"...Very well. My turn. Draw!" The Copy Plant being drew her card. "It is time to end this! I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! I remove from play one Plant monster from the Graveyard to switch your monster's position to ATK mode and drain its Attack to zero!"

Just like the previous turn, Black Rose Dragon wrapped its vine-like tentacles around Elder Oak, draining its energy as its attack reduced to zero. Its body shrunk, became skinny like a twig. "Battle! Black Rose Dragon now attack your Elder Oak! Dark Rose Breath!"

"Trap open! Negate Attack!" Muiko shouted, immediately flipping up her Trap Card. The attack was negated as Black Rose Dragon untangled Elder Oak.

"You still resist. I admire your persistence, but you will fall in my next turn." The Copy Plant being noted. "I end my turn."

"It all comes down to this. I don't have any other cards to protect myself. This draw will determine everything in the Duel, but...why? Why do I feel this shaking feeling in my heart!? Is it that I am afraid!?" Muiko pondered.

She was remembering the two Duels she lost. First one was with the Duel against the mysterious Muikai Duelist, Dusk with his monster, Dark Giant of Chaos, and the second one was with the Muikai Lord, Toro and his Muikai monster, Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull. She slowly put her finger on the edge of the top card. She was still shaking, feeling nervous and fear.

Then, she felt something calm and warm. The little plant monster appeared in a ghostly form on her left shoulder. "Little Seedling." Muiko noticed.

It smiled at her, giving her encouragement. She grinned back. "You are right." She nodded. "Even if I am afraid to lose, I must strive on. And if I go forward with all my heart, I can gain miracle."

Her hand stopped shaking. "My turn! DRAW!" She yelled as she drew her card in a golden arc of light. Her card was shining in light until it revealed itself. "This card...yes, miracle has occurred!" Muiko thought loudly, even though the vines tangled her tightly as her Life Points decreased. "I activate Elder Grove's special ability! Once per turn, I change its Level from one to eight, and its Level remains the same until my next Standby Phase! I change Elder Grove's Level to 6!"

Elder Grove chanted magic on itself as its Level increased to six, and the orbs on its cane changed to six orbs. "Then, I activate the Spell, Mystical Draw!"

The spell depicted four Mystical Grove monsters, two of which were Cacti Guardian and Little Seedling, reaching for the card above them. "When this Spell is activated, I select one Mystical Grove monster on my field, and then I draw a number of cards equals to that monster's Level! Elder Oak's Level is 6, so I get to draw 6 cards!" She explained.

"Could this be!?" The Copy Plant being pondered.

Muiko drew 6 cards from her Deck, some look familar and others looked new to her. She nodded and grinned at what she drew.

"Next, I activate another Spell, Pendulum Draw!" She added. This spell depicted Timegazer and Stargazer holding up a card, making an X with their arm as they hold up their card and the background was a shimmery night sky with stars. "When this card is activated, I draw one Pendulum card from my Extra Deck! I draw Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian!" Muiko stated as she drew the card.

"I, using Scale 1 Mystical Grove Spring Vines and Scale 8 Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian, set the Pendulum Scale!" Muiko declared as she placed the two Pendulum cards on either side of her Duel Disk's blade and the word "Pendulum" appeared on the blade.

Mystical Grove Spring Vines has a green torso with purple highlights, a long thin vine for its legs, two vine arms coiled up into springs, and a purple flower bud head.

Two pillars of light appeared on both sides as her Pendulum monsters rose up to the sky through the pillars. "This...is..." The Copy Plant being said speechlessly.

"With this, I can summon Level 2 to Level 7 monsters simultaneously!" Muiko exclaimed. "Sway, pendulum of my heart! Give me strength and hope as you call upon my monster allies! Pendulum Summon!" A portal opened above her as three bursts of light jumped out of it.

"Elemental Beast Cobalt Griffon!" A Level 7 Griffon monster appeared and roared, which made out of a blue crystal, with two black bracers with a yellow cobalt element symbol on both, and slight yellow eyes.

"Mystical Grove Shaman!" A short monster with two white mushrooms, using them as spectacles and green bush for its mustache and hair appeared. Its Level is 3.

"And, finally, Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah!" Her trusty, familiar cheetah roared excitedly.

"In...incredible! You performed Pendulum Summon!" The Copy Plant being noted.

"But, this isn't the only thing I will summon!" Muiko added. "I activate Mystical Grove Shaman's ability! When he is Special Summon, I can Special Summon one removed from play monster to my field, but it remains on the field until the End Phase! Mystical Grove Shaman, bring back Little Seedling to the field!"

Her shaman waved around its wand, chanting magic to make a portal appeared on the ground. A green light leapt out of it, revealing it to be Little Seedling, jumping very joyfully. "Welcome back, Little Seedling." Muiko greeted as her monster smiled and jumped in response.

"What was the point of that?" The Copy Plant being asked.

"This! I use Fluorine Cheetah and Little Seedling as Muikai Materials! O legendary dragon, with your majestic angelic wings, present your light to brighten this dark world! Muikai Summon! Descend! Golden Angel Dragon!"

Her ace dragon roared defiantly as Black Rose Dragon roared back. Both dragons shined with aura as if they are colliding each other. "I declare my Cobalt Griffon to attack your Black Rose Dragon! Battle! Attack the dragon with your Crystal Slash!" Muiko commanded.

Her monster launched for an attack. "But, that is not all! I activate Elemental Beast Cobalt Griffon's special ability! I remove from play all of my Spell cards from my Graveyard, and it gains 100 ATK for each one!" She explained as her monster's ATK rose to 3000.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap, Rose Shield!" The trap depicted a warrior holding a shield with a rose symbol as it blocked her enemy's attack. "By discarding one Plant monster from my hand, I negate the attack and you take effect damage equals to my monster's attack!"

The shield appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon as it blocked Cobalt Griffon's attack. The attack reflected back to Muiko. "You think I will take that damage! I activate Spring Vines' Pendulum effect!" Muiko stated. "Once per turn, when I am going to take effect damage, I send it back to you instead!"

Spring Vines summoned a wall of vines in front of Muiko as the attack reflected back again, but this time to her opponent. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed as her Life Points drained down to 1600.

"Finally, you took some damage." Muiko remarked. "Next, I declare my dragon's ability! Once per turn, I can send one Level 4 or below monster on the field to destroy one card on your side of the field! I send Mystical Grove Shaman to destroy Black Rose Dragon!"

Shaman became a light as it absorbed into her dragon's body. Its body lighten up as it unleashed a wave of light energy at Black Rose Dragon. "I won't let you destroy Black Rose! I activate my second trap, Synchro Barrier!"

The trap depicted a Stardust Dragon inside a force barrier. "When Synchro monster is targeted for card effect, I negate it, but in exchange, Black Rose Dragon loses 1000 ATK!"

"I won't let you do that either! I activate Crusher Beetle from my hand!" Muiko declared. She revealed the card from her hand, and place it on her Duel Disk's blade.

A white portal appeared as an orange Hercules beetle with purple highlights, yellow eyes, and rocky horns and shell flied out of it, with 500 ATK.

"When my opponent activates Trap card, I can Special Summon Crusher Beetle from my hand, negate the Trap, and destroy it!" Muiko exclaimed. Her beetle flied straight like a torpedo and snatched the Trap card, pinching it in half.

"I can't believe it..." Copy Plant being said.

"Golden Angel Dragon's effect is still in play! Banishing Light!" Muiko said as Black Rose Dragon obliterated by the bright light. " Next, I activate Quick Play Spell, Battle Reboot from my Graveyard!"

A portal of the Graveyard opened up, revealing a spell card that depicted two monsters striking each other, and clocks fade in and out in the background. "When this card is in my Graveyard, I can activate it. When I do, I remove it from play from the Graveyard to select one monster that hasn't attack in the Battle Phase, and allow it to attack! Battle Phase! Golden Angel Dragon, attack her life point directly! Golden Flareblast!"

Golden Angel Dragon breathed out powerful golden fire breath, making Copy Plant collapsed on its back and her Life Points down to zero.

"Thank you, all of you." Muiko thanked to her monsters. Golden Angel Dragon, and her monster roared in response before they faded away. She walked up to the Copy Plant being, who was still in the form of a female duelist. "Do you need a hand?"

The Copy Plant being accepted her hand to get up. "Thank you, young duelist. Tell me. What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Muiko." Muiko said.

"Muiko...you have proven to me that you are worthy to use the power of the Mystical Grove Deck. Combining with your Deck, it will greatly be stronger than ever before. For, that I give you this card for your reward." She stated as she gave Muiko a blank card.

"But, it's blank." Muiko claimed.

"Someday, you will unlock that card and its true power. You'll see." Copy Plant being remarked. "Now, I believe it is time to go back to where you belongs. To your friends."

"Thanks, but wait." Muiko noted. "How do you know that I am with a friend?"

Suddenly, the surrounding areas bathed in light as Muiko covered her eyes, making even the inside of her eyelids brighten up. When the light settled down, she realized that she was laying her back on the ground. She got up and looked around. Strangely, the spot where the shrine built on was gone. Then, she heard some voices.

"Muiko!" The voice yelled.

"That sounds like Mike." Muiko said as she ran to the direction of the voice.

"Where did she go?" Mike asked.

"She got to be here somewhere. I hope she's alright." Hannah worried.

"She could have not gone too far." Ace said, trying to cheer them both.

"Hey, guys!" Muiko shouted.

They turned their head to her, seeing so happy that Mike jumped to her, almost giving her a hug. "Muiko! We're so glad we found you!" Mike cheered.

"Muiko!" Hannah said joyfully as she jumped and hugged her tightly.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Hannah cried.

"You've been missing for few hours." Ace added.

"I've been gone for that long." Muiko said.

"Yeah. Why are you even out here?" Mike asked. "Well, in any case, let's go back to the inn."

They all went back to the inn. People of the inn were very happy and glad that Muiko came back safely. They were now at the diner hall as Muiko was eating her late breakfast, which the inn attendant was saving for her. As she was eating, she explained to them about her encounter with Copy Plant and obtaining the Special Deck that Sato spoke of, which was revealed to be the Mystical Grove Deck. She even show it to them.

"Wow. That was one heck of a story." Hannah gasped.

"I just couldn't believe that Ms. Sato's tale was true." Mike said.

"It is amazing indeed. The Mystical Grove cards are real." Ace said as he looked at some of the cards.

"I don't know what to say about it, but since I'm apparently worthy to use it, the Deck is belong to me. Don't why though." Muiko shrugged.

"Me either, but with this Deck, you can now become stronger and I bet you are stronger than ever now!" Mike remarked.

"I do agree with Mike on that. Perhaps you should put it to a test?" Ace suggested.

"What do you mean?" Muiko asked.

"Well. In few days, there is a place I would like you all to come. It is a Japanese mall in Miami City, which is famous for special dueling arcade." Ace explained.

"A mall!? We definitely got to go there!" Hannah exclaimed.

Mike sighed and sweat dropped a little, but Muiko let her be. "A Dueling Arcade. Hmm, sounds like a good place to practice with your Mystical Grove cards." Mike said.

Muiko nodded. "So, we are all agreed! We will go to the Miami Super Mall in two days from now. We will leave on the day after tomorrow, early morning. In the meantime, let's enjoy the rest of our stay here!" Ace said excitedly.

 _-Yu Gi Oh Muikai-_

A duelist was racing on his Duel Runner. It had a sleek design to it, with color of blue in many shades. The front head was shaped of a shark with sharp red eyes. On the back was the fin of the shark. The turbo duelist, who wore light blue uniform and helmet with motif of koi fish on either side, reached the finish line as he then slowed down his D-Wheel.

He drove into his personal garage, where a girl was waiting for him and working on her laptop. "So, did I broke my last record?" He asked.

"Let's see...Yes! You broke it by 3 minutes early!" She said with a grin.

"What!? 3 minutes! That's not fast enough!" The turbo duelist said in frustration.

He took off his helmet, revealing his dark shade of blue for his eye, and spiky Mohawk-style hair, looking like a dorsal fin, but have hairs covering either side of his head. His hair also was straight down from behind his head. His skin was little bit white, but mix with tan color.

The girl has violet reddish hair, straight. She wore light blue jumpsuit, compared to the boy's darker shade of blue suit. "Maybe if we tuned your D-Wheel and increase its acceleration engine, it may able to go faster, but..."

"But." He repeated.

"It is too expensive to buy." She said as he back dropped, like a typical anime character would do.

"Dang it! I guess I will just accept my new record for now, but I hope I will break it during the tournament at Metro Sand City!" The young teen boy said excitedly.

"Oh, Rayden. Don't try to push yourself too hard. Don't you remember the last time in the local tourney." She reminded with her eyes lidded.

"Oh! Don't worry about that, Shizune! It won't happen again. I promise." He said with a suspicious smile, sweat dropping.

Shizune looked worry as she sighed. "Well, alright. Let's go home."

 **So, what do you guys and gals think? I am not quite sure if I did well with Black Rose Dragon, but I do like this chapter and it is probably my one of the favorite chapters in my story. Anyway, I like to give credits to pokemonking0924 to the card ideas for Mystical Grove. It is an awesome archtype, perfect for my main character in my opinion! I also like to give credits for all of you readers for taking time to read and supporting me. Please continue to do so because all of you are awesome people. I will be back with more chapters next week, so stay tune!**

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Battle Reboot-Type: Quick Play Spell Effect: Activate this card from the Graveyard only. Select one monster that has not attack during the Battle Phase, on your side of the field. It can allow to attack._

 _Mystical Grove Little Seedling-Level: 2 Type: Plant/Effect Attribute: LIGHT ATK/DEF: 300/1000 Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, gain 500 Life Points. By removing from play this card, gains 500 Life Points._

 _Mystical Grove Spring Vines-Level: 4 Scale: 1 Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect Attribute: EARTH ATK/DEF: 1600/1800 Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, select two cards on the field and return them to the owner's hand. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you're going to take effect damage, inflict it to your opponent instead._

 _Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian-Level: 5 Scale: 8 Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect Attribute: DARK ATK/DEF: 1400/2450 Effect: Send a card on your field to the Graveyard (or Extra Deck for Pendulum cards), and negate this card's destruction. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Mystical Grove Elder Oak-Level: 4 Type: Plant/Effect Attribute: LIGHT ATK/DEF: 1800/1300 Effect: Once per turn, you can change this card's Level from 1 to 8, and its Level remains the same until your next Standby Phase, then it resets back to Level 4._

 _Mystical Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Select one Mystical Grove monster you controls on the field. Draw a number of cards equals to the selected monster's Level._

 _Pendulum Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Draw 1 Pendulum card from your Extra Deck_

 _Mystical Grove Shaman-Level: 3 Scale: 6 Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect Attribute: DARK ATK/DEF: 1200/600 Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon 1 removed from play monster to your field. The monster you Special Summoned through this effect will remains on the field until the End Phase. Pendulum Effect: Unknown._

 _Synchro Barrier-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When you controls a Synchro monster and it is targeted by card effect, negate it and destroy that card. Then, your Synchro monster loses 1000 ATK._

 _Synchro Resurrection-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Special Summon a Synchro monster from your Graveyard. It gains 500 ATK until the End Phase._

 _Crusher Beetle-Level: 2 Type: Insect/Effect Attribute: EARTH ATK/DEF: 500/1000 Effect: When your opponent activates a Trap card, Special Summon this card from your hand to negate and destroy it._

 _Rose Shield-Type: Normal Trap Effect: By sending one Plant-type monster from your hand to the Graveyard, negate an attack from your opponent and inflict damage equals to the target monster's ATK that was targeted for attack._

 _Elemental Beast Cobalt Griffon-Level: 7 Scale: 4 Type: Winged-Beast/Pendulum/Effect Attribute: WIND ATK/DEF: 2700/2100 Effect: You can remove all Spell cards in your Graveyard from play, then this monster gains 100 ATK points for each one._

 _Mystical Grove Emergency-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: If you have 1000 or less Life Points, when you activated this card, Special Summon one Level 4 or below Mystical Grove monster from your Deck with its ATK halved. Then, half of the ATK increases your Life Points._


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, everyone. Summer semester for my college is over for me yesterday, so expect frequent update from now on. I am thinking that I will update this story at least twice per week on Monday and Friday, but that could be changed and I might post more than two chapters within a week. Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy this!**

 **UPDATE(6/30/15): Corrected the effect of a Trap card used in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 20-Aquatic Wing User, Rayden Aquas-**

The first three days in Japan were great for Muiko and her friends. They enjoyed the wonderful moments in nature, such as hiking, fishing, picnicking, and more hot springs. They packed up their clothes and belongings on the last day at the inn. The taxi driver was waiting for them, and strangely enough, it was the same driver, but the nonetheless, the inn people were waiting for Muiko and other to say goodbye to them.

"Goodbye, humble guests!" They all said as they bowed down.

"Thank you very much." Ace said, bowing down back at them as the rest of the three followed after him.

"And also, please give a thank for us to Ms. Sato, the head mistress of the inn." Mike noted.

"Ms. Sato?" One of the inn attendants asked, who was the owner of the inn.

"Yes, Ms. Sato. She is the head mistress of the inn, right?" Hannah said in a confused tone.

The attendants looked at each other, looking all weird until the owner spoke up.

"Umm, I will be honor to say thank you to Ms. Sato, but I don't think it is necessary to say this when you are about to leave, but..." She said.

"What is it?" Muiko asked.

"You see, Ms. Sato is the founder of this inn, and she is my great grandmother. She...has passed away long time ago, about over 100 years." She explained.

Mike, Hannah, and Ace's face overshadowed by darkness all of a sudden, except for Muiko, who actually chuckled and grinned a little. "Whhaaaaatt!?" Mike gasped.

Muiko and her friends drove away on the taxi cab as the inn attendants waved at them behind.

Hannah's eyes were still twitching from the revelation they just heard a moment ago. Even, Ace was surprised. "So...Ms. Sato...she is..." Hannah mumbled.

"Yeeah. Apparently so." Mike said calmly, yet frighteningly.

"I guess the Mystical Grove Inn is more mysterious than I thought." Ace admitted.

"At least the place was fun. We even encounter a ghost. Didn't that made us feel cooler in the summer?" Muiko stated with a grin.

"Muiko!" Hannah snapped. "Don't joke about that!"

They laughed as they drove back to Tokyo. Meanwhile, the Copy Plant being watched them as they go and momentarily, it transformed into Ms. Sato as she grinned.

When they arrived at Tokyo Station, they took the bullet train since it is the fastest way to get to Miami City. While they were heading there in one of the passenger cars, Hannah was enjoying the Japanese chocolate stick that she brought from the train attendant while on board. Ace was reading a book while Mike was taking a nap. As for Muiko, she was looking through the window, seeing the scenic view of crop fields as the train zoomed on the rail. She wondered about the duel arcade that Ace was talking, in which that is their purpose for heading Miami City, the hometown of the famous King of Duelist himself.

They arrived at the city in about 1 and half hour. Hannah looked around, seeing so many fun and exciting things. Most of the advertisement was about Dueling and Duel Monsters. Mike looked around and amazed as well. Muiko kept her same composure as she glanced around.

"Alright. So, where is this Super Mall Ace?" She asked happily.

"It is not that far. We can get there by walking, which it will takes us about 10 minutes." Ace said, checking the map app on his Duel Disk.

"Then, let's walk there!" Hannah said as she ran off.

"Hannah, wait! We are walking, not running!" Mike yelled as he chased after her.

As they were heading there, walking through the street in Japan felt refreshing and unique in some way or another. It was a feeling of exploring a new world. As they headed there, they stopped from one moment to another, such as looking at the gift shop, taking pictures with cosplayers (one was a man wearing Gagaga Magician and another one was a young woman, wearing Gagaga Girl), and eating small manju (traditional Japanese sweet). They arrived at the mall in 15 minutes.

"Here it is. This is the Miami Super Mall." Ace exclaimed as they looked at the tall building. Its height was about 500 meter.

"It is tall!" Hannah admired. "I wonder how many stores there are." Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Let's go inside, shall we." Ace suggested as they headed inside.

Everywhere, from top floors to the bottom floors, there were endless amount of stores. Hannah was so glorified that she feel that she was almost going to faint. Hannah dragged Muiko around each clothes store as the boys followed them. At each store, she and Muiko tried different clothes to see which one they like to wear, even though Muiko didn't really like being dragged by someone, but she let it be this time.

After a two hour of shopping fee, they took a break at a restaurant. Hannah and Muiko were now wearing some of the clothes that they brought. Hannah was now wearing pink floral skirt, white stockings with pink stripes, and mint-blue light sweater with short sleeves. Muiko was wearing black short, yellow boots with black checkerboard pattern on each, light vest with no sleeve and purple shirt underneath it, and pink gloves with Spell Binding Circle symbol on each.

"You two looks...nice." Mike admitted, blushing a little.

"Thanks, Mike. I think we are just lovely in our new clothes." Hannah grinned. "Right, Muiko."

Muiko just nodded in response, hiding her blush.

"I do agree." Ace acknowledged. "After we eat, let's head to the Dueling Arcade. It is on the 53th floor."

When they got there, there were many people with their own Duel Disks and cards. Some were dueling against one another, and there were others who were in tag duels. The place was like heaven for Duelists.

"Wow!" Mike gasped. "There are so many duelists here!"

"This place is built by the LDS Corporation. It was built for all the duelists in the city, and even around the world to come and duel together in peace. It is a good place to get to know each other and enjoy in a duel with one another." Ace explained.

They walked through the arcade. There were multiple small arenas, which most of them are occupied with duels.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his monster!" One duelist said.

"Trap, open! Mirror Force!" Another one exclaimed.

While Ace, Mike, and Hannah watched some of the action duels, something caught Muiko's attention. She went near a crowd of people, who most of them were girls. She go through the crowd of women to see what's up, and noticed something different. The duel arena she saw was different. There was a white platform, and on the platform, there were two Duel Runners, and both were attached to the platform. Both were surrounded with soft cushions. The Turbo Duelists that were on the Duel Runners were dueling while wearing a helmet with wires connected to the Duel Runners.

"Hey, what are you watching, Muiko?" Mike asked as he approached her from behind, following with Ace and Hannah.

"Ah! I see you've taken an interest on the M.S.T.D. arena." Ace said.

"M.S.T.D?" Hannah puzzled.

"It stands for Mindful Simulation Turbo Duel. It is a system that allows the Duelists, specifically Turbo Duelist to do Turbo Duels. By wearing the helmet, their minds are transmitted to the simulation world where they can Turbo Duel. Basically, it allows them to Turbo Duel without using an actual Duel Runner." Ace explained.

"I see." Muiko nodded.

"Also, you see that monitor over there." Ace pointed to the monitor just in front of the two duel runners. "That shows what is going currently in the duel, so that everyone else or audiences can watch it."

Suddenly, the words "Game Over" came up on the monitor. "It looks like the Duel just finished." Mike stated.

One of the Turbo Duelists collapsed from the Duel Runner.

"Ooooh mmaaan!" He whined.

"Sweet! Another victory for me!" The other one said. He took off his helmet, revealing his blue hair. Ace gasped and dropped some sweats.

"Ace. Are you OK?" Hannah asked worringly.

"Alright! Who's next!?" The blue haired duelist asked as he looked at the crowds until he noticed Ace.

"Huh!" He goes up to the crowd, closer to where Ace was standing. "Hey! What do you know? You are back."

"Long time no see...Rayden." Ace said with a serious look.

Mike, Hannah, and Muiko looked puzzle when suddenly, a girl approached them. "Rayden!" She shouted.

"Oh, Shizune. Looks who's here!" Rayden remarked.

"Oh! Ace, when did you came back!?" She surprised.

"Nice to meet you again, Shizune." Ace greeted. "I am here on a vacation with my friends. This is Mike, Hannah, and Muiko."

"It is pleasure to meet you two." Mike said, bowing his head down. Hannah and Muiko did the same to them. Rayden scratched his nose before he spoke. "Nice to meet ya all. It seems like you made some new friends, Ace." Rayden smirked.

"As much as I don't wanted to see you again at this time, I guess this is a fate." Ace stated, still looking serious.

"Fate?" Rayden snorted. "...Well, it is kind of inevitable that we will meet again. I bet you're going to be in the Cup of Scorch this year?"

"Yes." Ace answered. "But, unlike the last time we had the duel, I am much stronger since then."

The situation felt intense as tension between Ace and Rayden risen. Hannah was becoming more worry. Even Mike sweat dropped with nervousness. Muiko stayed calm as she listened quietly.

"So, what do you say? Do you want to have a little fun in a turbo duel, like the old time?" Rayden asked, smirking.

"Hmph! As much as I want to, no thank you. My friends and I have some sightseeing to do." Ace replied in a little anger tone.

Rayden lidded his eyes, feeling annoyed. "Hmmm. I see. I guess that's alright...since I can sense you are still afraid to go back on a Duel Runner."

"Rayden!" Shizune yelled.

Ace gripped his hands into fists as his arms were shaking. Before he says anything, Muiko stepped in. "That's enough." She said in a serious tone.

"Muiko." Mike said.

"Ho! And why are you butting in?" Rayden asked, still smirking.

"I don't know much about your relationship with Ace, but if you are that so confident on beating him in a duel, then stop being so arrogant about it." Muiko scolded.

"Woo! Take it easy, girl. You want to duel or something?"

"I think I will, in place for Ace." She decided with determination in her eyes.

"Muiko! You don't have to do that." Ace resisted.

"Don't worry about it. I will be fine." Muiko replied.

"Muiko..." Hannah mumbled.

"Hmph! Alright, then! Let's have a duel, a Turbo Duel!" Rayden said as he went back on the Duel Runner that he used.

Muiko sat on the other one that was used by the previous duelist. They both installed their Duel Disk on the Duel Runner respectively as it got attached to it.

"Duel Mode: Standby! Please wear the helmet to start the simulated Turbo Duel." Both Duel Runner said in a computerized voice.

"Let's rev it up!" Rayden said excitedly.

They put on their helmet. Next thing she knew, Muiko was in a stadium of some kind. She was also on a Turbo Duel, which was yellow. It felt very real. She even turned on the handle, and then engine roared like the real Dual Runner would do.

"Feels very real, doesn't it?" Rayden asked, who was next to her, on his Duel Runner.

"Just like the Solid Vision with mass." Muiko replied.

"Well, this one will make you really feel real!"

They saw the light as it first began with red, then to yellow. Their engine roared as they were going to begin.

"Riding Duel.." Rayden said, saying the oath of the Turbo Duel.

The light turned green, and when they did, they drove off quickly.

"Acceleration!"

The winds blew in front of them as they drove fast. Even though this is her first Turbo Duel, she could somehow do fine on her Duel Runner.

"That girl, Muiko. She is actually doing not bad." Shizune said. "Is this her first time?"

"I think so. I never seen her Turbo Duel before." Mike replied.

"I see." Shinzue nodded, pondering with her right hand on her chin.

"The first one who make the turn go first!" Rayden shouted.

They were approaching the curved point of the road. Muiko put on the acceleration to go faster, but with little experience compared to her opponent, she was out-speed by Rayden when he drove past her.

"Woohooo! I make the first turn!" Rayden cheered.

"Just make your move." Muiko said, caring less about it.

"Well, I guess being in the second is better since you can draw a card, but that doesn't matter for me!" Rayden replied in a little annoyed tone. "I will take the first turn!"

They both begin with 4000 LP. Rayden analyzed his five drawn cards on his card holder, which hold the cards without using his hand as both are on the handles of the Duel Runner.

"Let's rev this up! First, I normal summon Aquatic Wing Dolphiny in Attack mode!" A blue dolphin with yellow star on the forehead and wings like a bird appeared out of the portal. It makes the normal noise of a dolphin with its 1300 Attack points. "Next, I activate its ability! When Dolphiny is Normal Summoned, I add one Level 4 or below Aquatic Wing monster from my Deck. I choose Aquatic Wing Surfin!"

He added the card to his hand as he grinned at it. "Next, I activate the drawn card's effect! When Aquatic Wing Surfin is added to my hand via card effect, I may Special Summon it to my field! Surf up! Aquatic Wing Surfin!"

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared as water gushed out from it. On the water, there was a light blue fish-like humanoid, surfing on the water. Its skin or scale was light blue with gills on either side of his neck. He had a black eyes, sharp and the either end sticking out, looking like if it's wearing sunglasses. It also had a long fin from the top of its head to all the way down its back, and small feathered wings on either side of the head where the ears would be.

"What kind of Archtype he's using?" Mike asked.

"Rayden uses the Aquatic Wing Deck. His Deck specializes in something that I distaste about." Ace explained.

"Distaste? Is it that bad?" Hannah wondered loudly.

"It is not that it's a bad Deck, but it is something...well, you will see." Shizune remarked in unsure tone. Ace watched diligently with a serious facial expression. Hannah wondered why he was looking so serious.

"So, you summoned two monsters to the field." Muiko stated.

"There is a reason for that, and I will show it to you right now!" Rayden said excitedly as he stepped on his pedal, going faster. "I tune my Level 3 Aquatic Wing Dolphiny with my Level 2 Aquatic Wing Surfin."

Everyone watched the duel as Rayden was performing Synchro Summon. "I see! So, he can use Synchro monster!" Mike remarked.

"That's right! Synchro Summoning is very popular in Turbo Duel than any other kinds of duels, even more than Action Duel. For Rayden's case, he is a good, if not the best Synchro Duelist in the whole city." Shizune remarked.

His dolphin monster faded itself until it turned into three green rings. Surfin jumped into the three rings as it turned into two light and beam of energy shot through it and the rings.

"Dolphin with your bird wing that spreads with freedom! Fishman who surfs with pride and chill attitude! Rev it up and surf it up to make the warrior of the sea appear! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Aquatic Wing Urchin Warrior!"

Out of the beam of energy, a bulky warrior with spiky armor made of urchins appeared on the field. Its skin was tan orange and its eyes were matching color of the skin. It swings its weapon as it flexed its muscles with 2100 ATK.

"I set two cards and then end my turn." Rayden finished as the two cards he placed appeared on his side until both faded.

"So, you Synchro Summoned right off the bat." Muiko said calmly. "Very well. My turn. I draw!"

She added the card she drew to her hand and scanned through what she held. "I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah in Attack mode!" She declared as her familiar, common monster dashed out of the white portal and roared.

Unlike in Action Duel when it is just standing, it was running like a real cheetah in the wild.

"For a girl who speak tough, you sure made a wrong decision!" Rayden remarked, mocking her. "You should've Set it!"

"Don't worry about it!" Muiko replied, sounding little annoyed in her voice. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Whatever!" He shrugged. "My turn! I draw!"

He grinned at the card he drew. "Hehe! It is time to do some damage! I declare my Urchin Warriror to attack your pussy cat! Go, Urchin Warrior!" He declared as his monster turned around and launched to attack on her monster.

"At this point of the turn, I activate Urchin Warrior's ability! During the Battle Step, he gains 200 ATK for each Aquatic Wing monster in my Graveyard, but his ATK returns back to normal at the End Phase." His monster roared as its ATK increased to 2500.

Muiko grinned right before his monster sworn its prickly sword made of urchin shells lands on her monster. "Trap, open! Mirror Force! Since you declared an attack, your warrior is destroyed!"

Urchin Warrior's attack blocked by an invisible force shield, and then its attack was reflected back, destroying it and causing a big explosion.

"Tch! You think I will let my field be wide open!" Rayden shouted. "Trap open! Aquatic Return!" The trap depicted an Aquatic Wing monster coming back out of the Graveyard portal. "When my Aquatic Wing monster is destroyed during the Battle Phase, it is Special Summoned to the field and it may attack again, but during the End Phase, it loses 1000 ATK!"

His monster returned from a short death, and it strike back, destroying her monster this time. Muiko shielded herself with her right arm, losing 1000 Life Points.

"Oh no! Now, Muiko has no monster her side of the field." Mike noticed.

"Muiko." Ace whispered quietly to himself, gripping his hands tighter into fists.

"I set one card and end my turn. With that, Urchin Warrior's ATK is decreased by 1000 points, thanks to the effect of Aquatic Return, and his effect wear off, too." Rayden ended as green aura surrounded his monster, decreasing its ATK to 1100.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card before she picked the card. "I set one monster, and then play the Continuous Spell, Termite Tower!"

When he placed the Spell, a large red termite mount appeared out of the card itself. "I end my turn." She quickly finished.

"Hah! Wow, that was too short!" Rayden snorted. "At least, I will give you credits for Set this time. My turn! I draw!"

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, Aquatic Springshoot from my hand!" It depicted a blue fish monster swimming through a water geyser as the water sprinkled around the dry land. "When this card, I activate one of its two effects! I activate its second effect. I discard one Aquatic Wing monster from my hand, so I inflict damage to your Life Points, equals to the discarded monster's ATK! I send my Aquatic Wing Claw-Slug from my hand!"

A slug with claw pincher like a crab and tiny wings was swallowed into the Graveyard portal as blue watery energy beam shot out at Muiko. "Aaaah!" Muiko screamed as her Duel Runner dragged on the road, making a squeaking noise.

"Oh no! She is going to crash!" Mike yelled.

Suddenly, Muiko took the control back as she brought her Duel Runner straight again. Mike, and others breathed out the air they were holding, feeling relieved. However, Muiko had taken 500 damage, with her Life Points at 2500.

"I place one card face down. Turn end!" Rayden ended as he slowed down to confront Muiko next to her.

"By the way, girl! I want to say something to you!" Rayden said.

"What is it?" Muiko asked calmly.

"I say in less than three turns, you will lose this Duel." He stated as he smirked and revved it up his Dual Runner, being in the front again.

Muiko silently ignored him, but gave a little hint of grin. "Is it just me or did Muiko grinned a little?" Mike asked.

"Really? It must be your imagination, Mike." Hannah claimed.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko said with determination as Rayden smirked with an almost diabolical facial expression as this Turbo Duel continued.

 **So, what do you guys and gals think? The first Turbo Duel (although it is just a simulation) is finally here! I would like to give some shout out to some users. First, I would like to say thank you for** **UsagiAngelRabbit for kind comments/reviews (I am thinking of using Magician Deck user, and just for you, I do have plan for Muiko to use Magician monsters in the future). I also want to give credits to sonofthetrigod for his cool review, too. Yes, my grammar and wording are kind of weird, and I try my best to find any errors I can find, but if you notice any errors, you may say it in your reviews or PM. Either ways are good for me! Finally, I want to say thank you for supporting me and I will see you all again in the next chapter.  
**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Aquatic Wing Dolphiny-Level: 3 Attribute: WATER Type: Fish/Tuner ATK/DEF: 1300/700 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, add one Level 4 or lower Aquatic Wing monster from your Deck to your hand.  
_

 _Aquatic Wing Surfin-Level: 2 Attribute: WATER Type: Fish/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/500 Effect: When this card is added via card effect, Special Summon it from your hand to the field._

 _Aquatic Wing Urchin Warrior-Level: 5 Attribute: WATER Type: Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2100/1300 Effect: During Battle Step (only your), this card gains 200 ATK for each Aquatic Wing monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Aquatic Springshoot-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Activates one of the following effects:_

 _Gains 500 Life Points._

 _Discard one Aquatic Wing monster to inflict damage equals to half of its ATK to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Aquatic Return-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When an Aquatic Wing monster is destroyed during the Battle Phase, it is Special Summoned to your field and it attacks again, but loses 1000 ATK at the End Phase of this turn._

 _Termite Tower-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: Unknown_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, hey, hey! I am back with another chapter for this week. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT: My laptop may be coming to become faulty, so the update may become less frequent. However, the problem may be caused by a surge protector, not the laptop, but if I don't update my story for a long time for whatever reason such as technical difficulties, then please don't panic when I don't update this story for weeks or months. Well, other than that, let's get this started!**

 **UPDATE: Wrong Scale for Nitro Salamander. Changed it to its proper scale; 2.**

 **UPDATE: Thanks to pokemonking0924, I fixed some mistakes, which changed the last moments of the duel, but with same outcome. Also fixed one monster's effect.**

 **Chapter 21-Muiko vs. the Xyz Executioner, Rayden! Ace's Past Reveals!-**

"During this Standby Phase, my Spell card's effect is activated!" Suddenly, a red termite crawled out of the mound. It had a black African symbol for "unity" on its head.

"What's that!?" Rayden surprised.

"You see, during my Standby Phase after I activated this Spell, I can Special Summon a termite token to my side of the field." Muiko explained as her termite roared defensively, with 800 DEF points. It was also Insect-type, Level 2, and its ATK was same as DEF.

"Next, I Normal Summon Twin Headed Giraffe!" A white portal appeared as her new monster leapt out of it. It was a dark orange furred giraffe with yellow spots like any other giraffe, but it has two heads on separate long necks.

"What kind of weird giraffe is that!?" Rayden questioned.

"As weird it may look, this giraffe is very useful. I activate its effect!" Muiko replied. "This monster counts as two monsters for Tribute Summon or Xyz Summon! Since I don't have any Level 5 or higher monster on my hand, I will use it for Xyz materials!"

The two-headed giraffe turned into a single orange burst of light. It get swallowed into a spiral galaxy-like portal as energy burst out from it. "Knight warrior that protects and serve Mother Nature! Come forth and triumph any foes who dare to destroy her green kingdom! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight!"

Suddenly, a knight wearing in complete brown armor with green vines, wrapped around the chest, lower legs, and arms appeared out of the portal. It wielded a large green sword shaped like a leaf, and a shield shaped like a lily pad. Only one orange comet orbited around its body.

Rayden laughed, almost like a crazy man. "What's so funny?" Muiko asked.

"Heh heh! I was wondering if you knew how to Xyz Summon, and...I am very happy that you do." Rayden said, keeping himself from laughing more.

"What's wrong with him? He laughed so creepy!" Hannah asked, feeling crept.

"Muiko should have not Xyz Summon." Ace said with a stern face.

"What do you mean, Ace? Why she shouldn't had?" Mike questioned, sounding worry. "Like what she said, she doesn't have a higher level monster for Tribute Summon."

"It may have been better choice to attack and destroy Rayden's Urchin Warrior with her Twin Headed Giraffe instead of using its effect for Xyz Summon." Shizune said.

"So, you're saying...Muiko made a bad move!?" Mike gasped.

"You will see what we mean, Mike." Ace said.

"Thanks to you, I will activate this Trap! Trap open! Xyz Thief!" One of his Set cards flipped up, revealing to be a Trap card. It depicted a sneaky thief in a mask dashing away from police while carrying a bag full of overlay units. "When this Trap is activated and my opponent Xyz Summoned a monster, all of its overlay units go to the Graveyard!"

Suddenly, the one orange comet orbiting around M.G. Overgrow Knight wwas snatched by a shadowy man with red eyes before he disappeared. "With that, I select one monster on my side of the field and increases its ATK by 200 for each overlay unit sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase." Urchin Warrior's ATK risen to 1300.

"Even so, it is still can be destroyed by battle!" Muiko said. "Battle Phase! Overgrow Knight! Attack Urchin Warrior!"

Her monster jumped and slashed Urchin Warrior in half with its leaf sword, destroying it and making it explode. Rayden covered the side of his helmet as the impact of the explosion made him swayed, but kept himself under control while driving it. He lost 1000 Life Points.

"Alright! Muiko finally did some damage on Rayden's Life Points!" Hannah cheered.

"Yes, but here comes Rayden's counter attack." Shizune stated.

"I activate Urchin Warrior's second effect!" Rayden shouted. "When it is destroyed by battle, 500 points of damage is inflicted to your Life Points!" Suddenly, his destroyed monster's weapon was floating in midair and then launched toward Muiko.

It pierced through Muiko, damaging her Life Points as it drained down to 2000. "Grrgggh!" She said as she hold her pain while maintaining the control of her Dual Runner.

"I set one card and end my turn." She ended.

"Here comes my second turn before I defeat you! I draw!" Rayden said excitedly as he was smirking. He drew his card and grinned at it. "Hmmmmmm, Ok! It seems like I could finish you off in this turn!"

Everyone 's face turned worry as Ace's face turned soar. "I summon Aquatic Wing Rainbowings!" A white portal appeared next to him as a small aquamarine-colored fish with glowing rainbow wings swam out of it. "Next, I activate a monster's effect from my Graveyard! Come out of the depth of the grave seas! Aquatic Wing Claw-Slug!"

Out of the Graveyard Portal, the monster that he sent to the Graveyard has appeared on his side. "When Claw Shrug is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to my field if I control Aquatic Wing monster. Next, I activate Aquatic Wing Rainbowings' ability!" Rayden declared as his beautiful fish shined up its rainbow wings.

"This...could it be!" Ace said.

"When Aquatic Wing monster is Special Summoned via a card effect, Rainbowings can allow me to Special Summon one Aquatic Wing monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated! Return from the dead! Urchin Warrior!" The same monster that Muiko destroyed had risen out of the Graveyard Portal, flying just above Rayden.

"Now, I tune my Level 1 Aquatic Wing Rainbowings with my Level 1 Aquatic Wing Claw-Slug and Level 5 Aquatic Wing Urchin Warrior!" He said as he put on the pedal, making his speed increasing. His fish turned into three green rings, which glittered with rainbow for a moment as his two other monsters jumped into the rings, fading its body and turning into 6 orbs of light. "King of the Seas and the God of the Water World! Come forth from the very depth of the ocean, from your dominion! Wash my enemies away with your almighty power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Aquatic Wing Poseidrago!"

A beam of light burst through the orbs and the rings as some kind of sea serpent appeared and roared definitely. It had large jaw with razor sharp teeth, glowing yellow eyes, golden yellow horns on its head, looking like if it's wearing a crown with one blue sapphire attached on its forehead. Its underside was white scales while its back was blue scales. There were sharp dorsal fins in darker shade of blue from the back of its neck, all the way down its tail. At the ending tip of its tail was a big horizontal fin, like the tail of a mermaid. It also had arms with three claws for fingers. It roared again, revealing its 2600 ATK.

"Oh My GOD!" Hannah gasped.

"I...I...I guess that is his ace monster, right?" Mike asked, shivering.

"That's right. His strongest card, Aquatic Wing Poesidrago!" Ace remarked.

"Let's rev this up to the extreme!" Rayden said as he jumped his Dual Runner into midair and then landed back on the road as his serpent followed him like if it is swimming in water and slithering like a snake.

"I can sense this monster's strength. It seems like this is Ace monster." Muiko pondered.

"Battle Phase! Poseidrago! Attack her Xyz Monster, Overgrow Knight!" He commanded as his monster turned around and charged up an energy in its mouth. "Aquatic Lighting Stream!"

A spiral beam of lightning shot out from its mouth. "I activate Poseidrago's ability! When this card declares an attack on Xyz monster or is targeted by Xyz monster by attack, it gains half of the Xyz Monster's ATK!" A blue aura glowed from his monster, increasing its ATK to 3750.

Muiko gasped as the attack reached her monster, shocking and destroying it. "Aaaaaaah!" She screamed as he spun around uncontrollably.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled.

However, Muiko somehow managed to put on the brake pedal, making her Dual Runner stopped. She felt sick from the spinning, almost making her throw up. Her Life Points were now at 550 while his Life Points were at 3000.

"Tch! Okay. I stand corrected. I can't finish you off this round, but in my next turn, I will! For now, I activate my second set card I had since the beginning of this Duel. Trap open! Curse of Xyz!" When it flipped up, it depicted Number 39 Utopia being crucified on a cross with chains tied around its arms and legs. "When this card is activated, my opponent cannot Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, or Pendulum Summon a monster except for Xyz, Normal, Flip, Tribute, or Special Summon by card effect! Your turn!"

"Oh no! He's such a bully to other person whenever his opponent Xyz Summon a monster!" Shizune angered.

"Why is that?" Mike asked. "Why he is forcing Muiko to Xyz Summon?"

Everyone was silent for a moment until Hannah spoke up. "Hey, Ace." She said. "Tell me. Was there something that happened between you and Rayden?"

Ace looked down until he opened his eyes and moved his lips. "You see. It was about 12 years ago, when I was just five."

The scene transitioned to the past. Two boys were running down the street very joyfully as they were holding hands. "Rayden and I were best friend since when we were kids. We dueled all days, ever since we first met, during the time he protected me from a mean, old stray dog. During that time, we made friend with Shizune as well. Over times, we became best friends, just three of us. By the time we got into middle school, we entered a local turbo dueling tournament, but then, that was the day I realize that he isn't my best friend anymore, but my rival."

Hannah and Mike gasped as Shizune kept herself quiet while listening to his story.

"What do you mean that he isn't your best friend anymore?" Hannah asked with a sad face.

"On that day, we both eventually made to the final and we faced against each other. We countered each other every turn as the crowds cheered louder and louder for us. Everyone really enjoyed how we dueled back then. However, that was when he, that jerk, made a dirty move!"

Ace gripped his hands into fists so strongly that it looked painful. "Dirty move?" Mike said.

"Let's just say that the move he did caused an accident, and began hating Xyz user. Since then, I can't do Turbo Duel or even ride on a Dual Runner anymore." Ace said, ending his tale.

Hannah gasped as she covered her mouth and tear dripped down from her eye. Shizune hidden her face as he looked down on the ground.

"Well...even if you think he betrayed you, Ace, I think he really didn't meant to do it on purpose." Mike said.

Ace turned his head to Mike. "What do you mean?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it exactly, but I don't think your friendship ended and should end. I...I believe that you and Rayden can somehow make it up for it." Mike admitted.

"Mike...Thank you for the advice, but I am not sure if he will take my apology so easily. The only way to do so is to Duel against him in the upcoming Cup of Scorch, and I will do whatever it takes to Duel him and beat him." Ace said seriously.

"Ace..." Mike sighed with a worry face.

Meanwhile, the Turbo Duel continued as Muiko chased after Rayden. "Phew! I thought you were done for there! I was about to go back and help you!" Rayden said.

"Hmph! Don't worry about me!" Muiko replied with a grin. "You should worry more about our Duel."

"Now, that is what I like to hear! Let's rev this up!" He stated as he revved up his Dual Runner, going ahead of her as she also did the same.

"My turn! DRAW!" Muiko shouted strongly as an arc of light shined when she drew her card. "During my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon one Termite Token to my side of the field, but for this turn, I will not use the effect of my Spell. Instead, I Flip Summon my set monster! Reveal yourself! Elemental Beast Tin Crab!"

Her set monster, which was a blue orb with red eyes and wrapped around with barb wire, transformed into a crab that looks similar to the Golden Ghost Crab with tin armor plating. "When Tin Crab is flipped over, I look over the top three cards of my Deck!" She stated as she drew the top three cards. "Then, I add one of them to my hand and put the rest back into my Deck, shuffling it. I choose a Monster Card, Storm Hawk!"

She placed the other two cards back into her Deck, and then it got shuffled by her Duel Disk automatically. "Next, I activate the Spell from my hand, Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!"

She drew two cards from the reshuffled Deck. When she peeked at the cards, she gave a small smile. She drove forward until she was next to Rayden. "By the way." She said to him.

"Hmm." Rayden replied.

"You lose in this round." She said as she revved up her Dual Runner ahead of him.

"What!?" He shouted.

""I, using my Scale 2 Elemental Beast Nitro Salamander and my Scale 7 Mystical Grove Rose Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" She said as she placed both cards on either side of her blade and the word "Pendulum" appeared on the blade.

Two monsters rose up through the pillars of light. The one on her right was a young woman with a big red rose on her head with long red air streaming down behind her. She wore a green magician dress, which looked very alluring to look at and fine body, nonetheless. Her skin was green like a real rose, eyes were violet red, and red lips like the color of roses. She wielded a black staff with thorns and at the top tip, a grown red rose.

"If you 're thinking of Pendulum Summoning a monster, than you are completely forgotten about my Trap!" Rayden reminded her.

"Of course, I know that, but I won't Pendulum Summon, not yet." Muiko replied, making Rayden's smirky face to confused face.

"I Normal Summon Storm Hawk in Attack mode!" It was an average-sized adult hawk with mainly blue and some green feathers. Its eyes were similar to Hawk Eye Mihawk from the anime, One Piece.

"Then, I activate Mystical Grove Rose Magician's ability!" Muiko announced. "I can Special Summon Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated! I bring back my Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight! Next, "I activate Storm Hawk's effect! By cutting its ATK by half, it can inflict my opponent's Life Points directly during my Battle Phase!"

"Say what!?" Rayden gasped.

"Battle! Storm Hawk! Storm Bird!" Her monster went itself on fire as it flied toward Rayden, burning him as his Life Points went down by 600.

"Hot! Hot!" He yelled, agonizing in the burning pain as the fires settled down.

"However, that is not the end of my monster's effect! When it successfully does damage to my opponent's Life Points, I sent one Spell or Trap Card to the owner's hand. I choose your Curse of Xyz and send it back to your hand!"

Storm Hawk summoned a strong gust of wind, which blew away his Trap card. "No way!" Rayden gasped.

"Alright! This way, Muiko can now summon any monster beside ones through Xyz Summoning!" Mike said, feeling excited and relieved.

"Now, that your Trap is gone, I can now summon Level 3 to Level 6 monsters simultaneously. Sway, pendulum of my heart! Give me strength and hope as you call upon my monster ally! Pendulum Summon!" She said as one burst of light came out of the Pendulum portal above her. "Come forth! Recycle Bot!"

The light transformed into a shape, revealing to be a vehicle. It safely landed on the road as it revved up, and transformed into a robot in black and white, like the Transformers. It was a recycle truck with forklift arms, glowing blue eyes, and the recycle symbol on its chest (looks very similar to Salvage from Transformers Rescue Bots).

"Hey, that monster!" Mike noticed.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Ace asked.

"It is one of the cards I gave to Muiko in my present to her." Mike astonished.

"I activate Recycle Bot's special ability! Once per turn, I can activate a Spell Card from either player's Graveyard, but in the exchange, this card cannot attack." Muiko explained.

"Either player's Graveyard!?" Rayden gasped.

"I choose my own Graveyard, and I pick the Spell, Pot of Greed!" Muiko stated as Reycle Bot used its forklift arm to open a Graveyard portal, and picked up the Spell Card, Pot of Greed. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck!" She drew two new cards as it glittered with sparkles when she drew the cards.

She looked at it and grinned. "I activate the Spell, Lucky Cool Dice!" Muiko said as the Spell revealed a man in masquerade rolling and throwing dices at a casino. "When this Spell is activated, I roll a dice. Depending on the even number it reveals and if it lands on the even number, then I can activate one of its effect! Go, Lucky Cool Dice! Luck Roll!"

The same man in masquerade appeared out of the spell card. He rolled the dice in both his hands and threw it out as the dice rolled on the ground. Everyone watched as the dice rolled until it landed on a number. It landed on 6.

"Hmph! The number it landed is six! That's an even number! I activate the effect for number 6!" Muiko declared. "Battle Phase is conducted again even if it was over, with all of my monsters' effect negated!"

"No way!" Rayden gasped, yelling at the top of his lung. "But, even so, Poseidrago is still stronger than any of your monster!"

"Battle Phase! First, I attack with my Overgrow Knight! Go!" Muiko said as her bird attack for the second time.

"Are you crazy stupid or something!?" He yelled. "I activate Poseidrago's effect! When it attacks an Xyz or is targeted by Xyz for an attack, it gains half of that monster's ATK!" His serpent increased its ATK to 3750 again."

"Not crazy or stupid! I activate the Trap card! Trap open! Power Reversal!" Muiko shouted as she flipped up her set card. "When my monster attacks my opponent's monster with higher ATK than my attacking monster, I switch the target's ATK with my monster's ATK!"

Aura surrounded both of their monster as their ATK points are switched. Poseidrago's ATK was 2300 while Overgrow Knight's ATK was now 3750.

"Oh shit!" Rayden cursed out loud.

"Overgrow Knight! Destroy Poseidrago with your Leaf Sword!" Muiko shouted as her knight sliced his monster in half, causing it to explode and destroying it. It caused huge explosion as his Life Points go down to 1150.

"Now, to finish this simulated Turbo Duel, I think it is more honorable if my Recycle Bot get to attack! Go, Recycle Bot! Mechanize Trash Canon!"

Suddenly, her robot monster transformed its right forklift arm into a canon. It charged up an energy in the canon, recycled up all of the trashes it hold, and then blasted a huge light green energy beam.

"There is no way I will lose! Trap open! No Monster, No Death!" The Trap depicted a dying monster getting up in the middle of the battlefield as a beautiful female angel sprinkled golden dusts on it from above the sky. "This card can only be activated while I control no monster and my opponent controls Xyz monster. When it is activated, that Xyz monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, and I gain Life Points equal to half of that monster's attack!"

His trap replenished his Life Points with golden sprinkles, up to 2300, but decreased to 600. "Phew! That was too close! Unfortunately for you, you have no other monster to attack!" Rayden said, laughing.

"Oh, you really think so?" Muiko asked with a suspicious grin as Rayden's face turned from sure face to annoyed face. "I activate E.B. Nitro Salamander's Pendulum effect! During the Battle Phase, I select a monster on my field, it gains 500 ATK points and can attack again, with its ATK go back to normal at the end of my turn! Recycle Bot! Attack one more time to finally end this!"

Her robot charged up for its second attack. "No...way..." Rayden said speechlessly.

Her robot shot out its final attack, blasting Rayden as the Game Over popped out in front of face. The monitor screened show the result of the Duel, showing Muiko wins the duel.

The Duel Runners stopped, and their minds were returned to their body. Muiko got off the Duel Runner slowly. Rayden was laying on the soft cushion with his eyes closed like if he was sleeping.

"Muiko!" Her friends shouted.

"Rayden!" Shizune shouted, too.

They went up to them. "Hey Muiko! Are you alright?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine. What about him?" She pointed, mentioning about Rayden.

"Oh man! I can't believe I lost." He complained as he got up.

"Rayden." Shizune said softly.

He goes up to Muiko, but without looking at her face. Slowly, he reached out his hand, giving her an offer for handshakes. "You...did OK for turbo dueling. Not many people...beaten me before, and you are like my...first person to ever beat me in a turbo duel. So...shakes?"

Muiko stared at him for a second, but accepted his offer and they shoot hand.

"I guess that proves that you should not underestimate a duelist, even ones who use Xyz monster." Ace pointed out.

"Hmph! No way!" Rayden argued.

"Rayden!" Shizune yelled at him.

"What?!" He retailiated. "Anyway, it does not matter! It's not like she beaten me with her Xyz. She only beaten me with normal effect monster."

Without a word, he walked away with both his hands in his pocket. "Don't worry about him. He will be back all energized after getting something to eat." Shizune said with a grin. "By the way, are you four staying at somewhere?"

"Well, I did reserve a hotel for us, but do you have vacant rooms at that place?" Ace asked.

"Yes, there is! Enough for all of you! If it is OK, you can come over!" Shizune suggested.

"Well, I am not sure." Mike said unsurely.

"Let's just accept her offer." Muiko recommended.

"I guess so. I am kind of hungry anyway." Hannah stated with a stomach growling.

They laughed for a moment, and decided that they will stick with Shizune and Rayden for awhile, even though Ace still doesn't like him. They followed her to a small house. It looked like any typical houses you will find in Japan. A brown Japanese-style roof, two floors, and front door that slides from side to side. Rayden was already at home, working in the garage as they hear some noises from it.

"What's he doing in there?" Hannah asked curiously.

"He's working on his Duel Runner. Whenever he needs to, and when he lost, he always go to the garage to work on it." Shizune explained. "Let's go inside."

Later that night, Muiko and her friends were eating dinner with Rayden's home. They were greeted by Rayden's grandmother. "I see. So, you defeated my little spoil grandson in a turbo duel." His grandmother said with a smile.

"I am not a spoil boy, Grandma!" Rayden yelled. "And, don't smile like you enjoyed hearing me that I lost!"

Suddenly, Rayden got all beaten up with a huge bump and white bandage on it. "I am sorry for my grandson's rude manner." Grandma said kindly. "Also, I am happy to see you again, Ace-y kun."

"I am happy to meet you again, Ms. Grandma." Ace said, bowing to her. "It has been a long time."

"Oh, Ace-y kun! You are just a sweet boy, unlike my spoil grandson." She replied with a blush.

"For the last time, I am not..."

"So, Ms. Grandma, you knew Ace for a long time?" Hannah interrupted.

"Yes, of course! I knew Ace since he was a little boy, around my spoil grandson's age." Grandma answered as she was cooking a soup. "I also know dear Shizune when she was a little girl, too. Oh, good memories!"

They enjoyed the meal until they go to sleep. At each turn, they took a bath, which was an old style bath where you have to warm it up by using firewood. Even so, it was very relaxing. Ace and Mike shared a room together while Muiko and Hannah shared with Shizune in her bedroom. Rayden slept in his own room, staying away from everyone else.

"That bath was so relaxing. Is all Japanese people go to bath like that?" Hannah questioned.

"Not everyone, but Rayden's grandma is probably the only person who uses a traditional bath around this neightborhood." Shizune answered. "But, I am happy to hear that you enjoyed it, even if it is not as luxurious as the modern ones." They all went to sleep as they turned the lights off.

Meanwhile, during that same night, a single person jogged around the street. She wore wooden Japanese sandals, white uniform like karate fighter, white belt strapped tied on her back, and black hair with a long pony tail. Her eyes looked very fierce like a tiger and determined as well.

 **So what do you all think? I like to give credits for pokemonking0924 for Recycle Bot and Termite Tower. I know that Muiko's Deck is centered on nature theme, and Recycle Bot does not really fit in that theme specifically, but I think it is a very useful card for her, or even anyone, but I decided to be in her Deck and you can say, the symbol that represents her bond with Mike. I also like to make a shoutout to** **UsagiAngelRabbit. Your latest review is interesting, but I won't do that idea. HOWEVER, let's just say there will be a surprise in the upcoming chapters. Could it be a character or something (nudge nudge). Also, who do you think that mysterious girl in training could be? Find out next time in Chapter 22 and I will see you then!**

 **New Card Cheat Sheet:**

 _Aquatic Wing Claw-Slug-Level: 1 Attribute: WATER Type: Fish/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/0 Effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard when you controls one Aquatic Wing monster on your side of the field. When this card is summoned this way, it is removed from play during the End Phase._

 _Aquatic Wing Rainbowings-Level: 1 Attribute: WATER Type; Fish/Tuner ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When Aquatic Wing monster is Special Summoned via a card effect, Special Summon one Aquatic Wing monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated._

 _Aquatic Wing Poseidrago-Level: 7 Attribute: WATER Type: Sea-serpent/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2600/2300 Effect: 1 "Aquatic Wing" Tuner + 1 or more WATER monsters. When this card declares an attack on Xyz monster or is targeted by Xyz monster for an attack, it gains half of the Xyz monster's ATK. This card's ATK returns back to normal at the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated._

 _Xyz Thief-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent Xyz Summon a monster, all of its overlay units are sent to the Graveyard. Select one monster on your side of the field, it gains 200x ATK for each overlay unit sent to the Graveyard._

 _Curse of Xyz-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: Your opponent cannot Special Summon (Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, and Pendulum) a monster unless if it is an Xyz (Exception for Normal Summon, Tribute Summon, Flip Summon, and Special Summon via card effect)._

 _No Monster, No Death-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you controls no monster on your side of the field while your opponent does, select one Xyz Monster he or she controls. Destroy it and gains Life Points equal to half of the destroyed Xyz Monster's ATK._

 _Storm Hawk-Level: 3 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/600 Effect: By cutting its ATK in half, during the Battle Phase only, you can directly attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card successfully damages your opponent from a direct attack, send one Spell or Trap card on the field to its owner's hand._

 _Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight-Rank: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1500 Effect: 2 Level 4 monsters. By using one overlay unit, when this card destroys a monster, gain Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK points._

 _Mystical Grove Rose Magician-Level: 4 Scale: 7 Attribute: DARK Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1400/1000 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, Special Summon one Xyz, Synchro, or Fusion monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated._

 _Elemental Beast Tin Crab-Level: 2 Attribute: WATER Type: Fish/Effect ATK/DEF: 400/1300 Effect: FLIP: Look over the top three cards of your Deck. Then, add one to your hand while the rest go back into your Deck, then shuffle your Deck._

 _Elemental Beast Nitro Salamander-Scale: 2 Pendulum Effect: During the Battle Phase, select one monster on your field that has attacked, it gains 500 ATK points and can attack again. At the end of your turn, the monster's ATK points are returned to normal._

 _Lucky Cool Dice-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Roll a dice. Depending on if it lands an even number, activate its following effect:_

 _1) If it is two, then draw 3 cards._

 _2) If it is four, destroy a card on the field._

 _3) If it is six, you can conduct the Battle Phase again, with all of your monsters' effect is negated until the End Phase (Exception for Pendulum Cards and their effects)._

 _4) If it is any non-even numbers, all your monsters are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Termite Tower-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: During each of your Standby Phase after activating this card, you may Special Summon one Termite Token to your side of the field (You don't have to). The token gets the following stats; Insect, EARTH, ATK/DEF 800_

 _Twin Headed Giraffe-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1700/1200 Effect: This card can be used for Tribute Summon or Xyz Summon. If it is used for Xyz Summon, this card counts as one overlay unit._

 _Recycle Bot-Level: 4 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 1700/1200 Effect: Once per turn, you can activate one Spell card from either player's Graveyard. If you do, this card cannot attack._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone. IMPORTANT NEWS: I got a new laptop, meaning I can update my story frequently like I want to. So, this is the newest chapter. This may be not good place to mention it, but I just want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for some of the card ideas introduced in this chapter. Sorry, but I am uploading this when the World Cup Final just started. I will add the New Cards Cheat Sheet later. Please leave any reviews because it really helps, and I like reading reviews. Again, I like to say thank you to all of you for supporting this story. Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE(7/7/15): Added New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 **Chapter 22-Path of Steadfast and Victory!-**

The sun risen, beginning the new day. Muiko woke up while Hannah was still sleeping, and noticed that Shizune was out of her bed or Futon in Japanese. She got dressed and went downstairs. She smelled something very delicious, leading her to the kitchen. She opened the door very slightly, enough for her eye to see. She saw Shizune and Grandma cooking.

She opened the door completely, making them notice of her. "Oh! You're awake. Good morning." Grandma said.

"Good morning." Muiko replied with a bow. She then sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

Soon afterward, Mike, Hannah, and Ace woke up and came to the kitchen to eat breakfast. At the time they started eating, Shizuen went to wake up Rayden upstairs in his bedroom. Suddenly, a huge boom sound occured on the second floor as something big rolled down the stairways.

"O, ho...ouch." Rayden moaned.

Shizune walked down and joined with everyone else while Rayden dragged himself, moving like a caterpillar until he reached his chair.

"After breakfast is over, I like to ask some of you to do some chores." Grandma said. "Including you, Rayden."

"Me!?" Rayden gasped.

"Yes, you!" Grandma scolded.

"If it's OK, I would like to offer my help to you, Ms. Grandma." Ace said politely.

"Oh, Ace-y kun! You are such a sweetheart!" Grandma blushed.

"I'll like to help, too!" Hannah remarked

"You can help me with the dishes, and shopping later, Hannah." Shizune noted.

"Sure!" Hannah agreed.

"I'm going to take a walk." Muiko said as she got up and went outside with all of her foods finished.

"Hey, wait up!" Mike exclaimed. He gobbled his last bits of rice, and chased after her.

"Hm, hm! That two sure get along very well." Grandma chuckled out loud.

"..." Ace said blankly.

Mike caught up with Muiko in about a minute or two. "Hey, Muiko!"

She turned her head to her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Um, well, it is that, can I walk with you?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want." She replied.

They walked around the two or district of the Miami City. After walking for hours, they stopped by at the town's park.

"Hey Muiko." Mike said as they were strolling along the path.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I...just want to say...thank you." Mike said shly. "For using one of the cards I gave you. You know, Recycle Bot. It is actually my old card I used when I was a little kid."

"Really? Then, why did you give it to me when it belongs to you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well...I guess that I thought maybe you will put it to a good use, and I was right about that when you used in the simulated Turbo Duel yesterday."

"...Alright." She replied.

Suddenly, something caught their attention. In front of them, it was a big statue of the King of Duelist himself, along with his monsters. There were Hip Hippo that he was riding on, three Carnival Hippo Dancers, Timegazer Magician on the right and Stargazer Magician on the left, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon behind him and the rest of his monsters. To make it even more realistic, the dragon's eyes were colored like the real one. All the statues were made of bronze with golden coating, most likely.

"Wow! This is the statue of Yuyu Sakaki, and his monsters!" Mike awed.

"Indeed it is." Muiko nodded as she looked very strongly at the statue of Yuya.

Suddenly, they heard a weird gurgling sound. "Oh!" Mike said, with both his arms tied around his stomach. "Muiko, I am sorry, but...I need to go!"

He dashed away like a marathon runner, heading to the park restroom. Muiko sighed, but giggled a little. After some minutes, Mike came out of the men's restroom, which wasn't too hard to find.

"Phew! I thought I didn't made it." Mike relieved.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of screaming. He turned around and notied three bad-looking mens chasing after a teenage girl, around his age, with long black pony-tail.

"Oh oh! Looks like trouble!" Mike said. "Should I go and get help? Or, should I jump it before it is too late?"

Without thinking too long, he somehow took the latter. He chased after them, leading to a back alley. The three men trapped her in the corner.

"Ok, missy! You are trapped!" One of the male goons stated.

She glared angrilly at them as she stepped back until she hit a wall.

The men grinned maliciously until Mike apporached behind them.

"Um..Hey, you three!" He shouted loudly.

"Huh!?" They said as they turned around to face Mike with annoyed facial expressions.

Mike almost squeaked in fright like a mouse, but he stood up continuously with all his courage.

"Knock it off!"

"Who the heck are you, boy?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this one should get punish, too!"

"Hehehe! You're right! Let's do it!"

Suddenly, when they were about to attack on Mike as he collapsed himself, the girl activated her Duel Disk and summoned a monster.

"Superheavy Samurai Sumo! Tackle these fools!" She commanded as her monster tackled the three men down very easily. One of them dropped a purse.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!"

They all ran away quickly, passing through Mike. The girl confronted him. "Hey. Are you OK?" She asked, giving him a hand.

"Thank you." He said, accepting her hand to help himself to get up. "My name is Mike. I believe this is your purse, correct?"

He picked up the purse and gave it to her. Suddenly, she burst into anger. "Excuse me! Why do you think I own this pretty girly purse!?" She yelled.

Mike jumped when she yelled at him. "I! I! I thought that it belongs to you!" Mike said in a scared voice.

"Why!? Just because I am a girl!?"

There was a moment of silence between them until Mike spoke up. "Well...yes."

Suddenly, her eyes flared up like some kind of demon, making her point out her finger to him.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "After I give this back to the owner, you will come to my dojo and challenge you in a Duel!"

"Wa..wait! What!?" Mike gasped.

Mike got dragged by the girl. Eventually, he came to her dojo forcefully. Its wooden sign said "Gogenzaka Dojo." Next he knew, he was inside the dojo, with himself at one side of the room while she was standig at the opposite side.

"Why am I drag into this!?" Mike panicked.

"Stop whining and activate your Duel Disk!" She scolded.

"But, why!? Why do you want to Duel me so desperately?" Mike questioned.

"You disrespected my honor and pride just a while ago!" She answered. "Now, you will be punish by beating you in this Duel. Now, koie!"

Mike scratched his head rashly, but decided to do the only option he had. "I'm sorry that I offended you, but if there is the only way to apologize you, then I'll Duel you!" Mike said, gulping nervously as he activated his Duel Disk

"Hmph! Then prepare to feel pain, young man! Action Field On! Field Spell, Barren Battleground, activate!"

Suddenly, the entire room became a dark gray land with scars of battles. There were many samurai armors and swords laying around the ground. The sky was covered by dark clouds.

"Let's cut to the chase, so I can finish you quickly!" She said sternly.

"Gulp! She's very serious!" Mike pondered.

"You make the first turn!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Mike snapped out of his thought. He drew five cards from his Deck. "So, I have two monsters, Spell, and two Trap cards."

"I normal summon my Level 3 Victory Fighter Saber in Attack mode!" Mike said.

It was a man with spiky green hair made of pure electric energy with green shades. He wore white armor with V on his chest plate. He had a green saberbeam pointing out of his right arm. He has 1400 ATK points.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Mike finished.

"I see...Very well then! I draw!" She drew her card so strong that winds blew when she swung it. "I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Chisamurai in Attack mode!"

Out of the summoning portal, a small robot samurai with round, green eyes, yellow armor, and short Katana sword leapt out. It had zero ATK point.

"Turn end." She finished.

"Wait! That is it!? Shouldn't she place a Trap card or something? Maybe, she doesn't have one on her hand right now, but why not pick up an Action Spell?" Mike wondered.

"What's wrong? Are you scared or something?" She asked in a strict tone.

"Um! Nothing!" Mike replied. "My turn. I draw!"

Mike began running to look for Action Spell. His monster followed alongside him as for her, she and her monster chased after him. He soon found one and picked it up. "I activate the Action Spell, Power Sword!"

The spell depicted a sword with yellow aura. "I select one monster on my field, then it gains 500 ATK points! Battle! Victory Fighter Saber, destroy her Chisamurai!"

His monster's saberbeam charged up in yellow aura, just like the Action Spell depicted, increasing its ATK to 1900.

"I activate Chisamurai's effect!" Her monster suddenly changed into its Defense mode, revealing 2200 DEF points. "Once per turn, during the Battle Phase and while I control no Spell and Trap cards in my Spell/Trap zone, I can switch its battle position!"

Saber's attack was blocked, damaging Mike's Life Points. His Life Points were now 3700. "So, that is why she didn't set a card in her Spell/Trap zone! To use her monster's effect!" Mike realized. "Superheavy Samurai...where did I heard that before?"

Meanwhile, Muiko was relaxing on the bench at the park. She was still waiting for Mike. "Strange. I wonder if he got lost."

"Then, I guess I end my turn. With that, the effect of Power Sword is out and my monster's ATK is returned back to normal." Mike ended.

"Not bad, young man, but you seems to have less of a backbone in my opinion." She commented, which made Mike back-dropped himself. "My turn. I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew with a serious look. "Now, you will witness what is like for a duelist like me to actually have backbone to fight! I tribute my Superheavy Samurai Chisamurai to advance summon Level 5 Superheavy Samurai Gatekeeper!"

Her small robot samurai was shallowed into a white portal, and then replaced by a bigger robot samurai. It wore black armor, and weilded a long spear. It spun around its spear, revealing a whooping 2400 DEF.

"Gatekeeper can attack while it is Defense position, and it uses its DEF points instead of its ATK points during the damage calculation! Attack! Destroy his Saber!"

Her monster charged forward with its spear, piercing and destroying Mike's monster.

"Grgh!" He gritted in pain as his Life Points decreased. "Crap! I have almost half of my Life Points left."

"How do you like the power of Steadfast Dueling!?" She asked.

"Steadfast Dueling?" Mike questioned.

"It is a style of dueling where the students here at this dojo, including myself learn and master. Even without using Action Spell, or regular Spell and Trap cards, I use the will, strength, and heart of my monsters to win through defense as offense! This is what my family have taught for over hundred years!" She explained.

"Steadfast..Dueling. Why do I have a feeling I heard that term before?" Mike said to himself, trying to remember.

"You should stop mumbling, and focus on the duel instead!" She said strictly. "I end my turn!"

Mike shrugged off the thought, focusing to the Duel instead. "My turn. I draw!" He drew his card. "I activate one of my Set cards. Trap open! Victory Back!"

The card depicted a big V letter in front of the full moon, shining lights above the Graveyard. "When this card is activated, I select one Victory Fighter monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it to the field, if it was destroyed by battle. I bring back my Victory Fighter Saber!"

The Graveyard portal opened up, releasing his monster. "When Victory Fighter monster is Special Summoned via card effect, I can Special Summon Victory Fighter Cape Boy from my hand!"

A white portal opened up, leapting out was a boy in a mask and red blanket for a cape. It was a Level 2 Warrior-type monster with 500 ATK points. "I then activate Victory Fighter Saber's ability! When another Victory Fighter monster is summoned to the field besides itself, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Victory Fighter monster from my Deck with its ATK halved. I choose Victory Fighter Future Trooper from my Deck and Special Summon him in Defense mode to the field!"

The third warrior appeared out of the portal with its blaster gun. It was basically a blue storm trooper from Star Wars. It had 1600 DEF points. "Next, I tribute Cape Boy to advance summon Level 5 Victory Fighter Viking Ogre!"

The little boy with a blanket for a cape got shallow into the portal, leaping out was another new monster. It looked similar to Shrek, but he wore similar outfits to Hiccups from How to Train your Dragon, and he wielded a large duel bladed axe. It swung its axe few times before it showed off its 2300 ATK points.

"Battle Phase! I declare my Viking Ogre to attack your Gatekeeper!" Mike declared as he ran off.

"Fool! Your monster is not strong enough to destroy my Gatekeeper!" She yelled.

"Perhaps not by himself, but with a help of Action Spell!" Mike said as he snatched one from the ground. "I activate Action Spell, Battle Axe!"

The Spell depicted a shiny golden axe. "With this card, my attacking monster's ATK points are increased by 1000 points!" His monster's ATK boosted to 3300, making it muscle bigger. The axe sliced her monster in half. "Viking Ogre's effect is activated! When it destroys a monster in Defense mode, it deal pierce damage!"

His monster launched for another attack with his axe, but she dodged it quickly. However, her Life Points still went down by 1000 points, leaving her a total of 3100 LPs left. "So, now that you are open, I direct attack you with my Victory Fighter Saber! Go! V Saber!"

His monster swung its saber beam to create a V symbol, which shot toward her, making her collapsing and gritted on the ground as the friction slowed her down until she stopped. "Grgh!" She gritted as she got up, losing 1400 LPs.

"Hey, are you OK?" Mike asked worryingly.

"You...will pay for that!" She burst into rage.

"Oh crap! I think I made her more mad!" Mike thought, sweat dropping a lot. "I end my turn. With that, Viking Ogre's ATK points are returned to normal."

"My turn. I draw!" She shouted.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Muiko was walking down the street until the sign, "Gogenzaka Dojo" caught her attention. "This Dojo!" Muiko exclaimed.

"I normal summon Superheavy Samurai Reaper Gauntlet!" A dark purple gauntlet appeared on her side of the field, with 1000 ATK. "I activate Reaper Gauntlet's ability! When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned and while I have no Spell/Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Superheavy Samurai monster from my Graveyard! I bring back my Superheavy Samurai Gatekeeper!"

Reaper Gauntlet made itself into a fist, and punched into the ground, causing an earthquake. Her familiar monster came back from the Graveyard as it swung its spear to complete its pose. "Oh man! I just destroyed that." Mike whined.

"However, that is not the end! Reaper Gauntlet is a Level 2 Tuner monster, so I will tune it with my Level 5 Gatekeeper!" She declared as the dark gauntlet blasted into the air like a rocket, transforming into two green rings. Her Gatekeeper jumped into the green rings, fading its body until a beam of light energy burst through the rings. "The female samurai warrior! Show your pride, honor, and will that are stronger than any men! Cut your target with your blade as you storm through any challenges! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura!"

A pink and white armored samurai appeared out of the beam of light energy. She landed on the ground, causing a short quake. Out of nowhere, sakura flowers' petals were flowing down from the sky as ray of light shined on her monster and herself. Her monster's armor had many sakura petals on it, wielded a green blade for its sword, and black pony tail like her owner. It looked very defiantly, with its 2700 DEF points.

"This monster, my warrior reflects my very own heart! I, Go, the great granddaughter of Gongenzaka, will defeat you in this Duel for both my honor and pride!" She said defensively.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura-Level: 7 Attribute: WIND Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/2700 Effect: 1 "Superheavy Tuner" + 1 or more non-tuner monsters._

 _Superheavy Samurai Reaper Gauntlet-Level: 2 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Tuner ATK/DEF: 1000/0 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned and while you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Superheavy Samurai monster from your Graveyard._

 _Superheavy Samurai Chisamurai-Level: 1 Attribute: WIND Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/2200 Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase and while you controls no Spell or Trap cards in your Spell/Trap zone, you can switch this card's battle position._

 _Superheavy Samurai Gatekeeper-Level: 5 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 1300/2400 Effect: This card can uses its DEF points instead of its ATK for damage calculation while you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard._

 _Victory Fighter Saber-Level: 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1400/300 Effect: When Victory Fighter monster is summoned besides this card itself, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Victory Fighter monster with its ATK halved from your Deck._

 _Victory Fighter Cape Boy-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/200 Effect: When Victory Fighter monster is Special Summoned via card effect, Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, this card cannot attack until your next Standby Phase.  
_

 _Victory Fighter Future Trooper-Level: 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1400/1600 Effect: Unknown_

 _Victory Fighter Viking Ogre-Level: 5 Attribute: DARK Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1400 Effect: When this card destroys a monster in Defense position, it deals pierce damage._

 _Power Sword-Type: Action Spell Effect: Increases your monster's ATK by 500 points._

 _Battle Axe-Type: Action Spell Effect: During the Battle Phase, select one attacking monster on your side of the field, it gains 1000 ATK points._

 _Victory Back-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Special Summon one Victory Fighter monster that was destroyed by battle to your side of the field._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! The conclusion of the last chapter is out. This will be the last chapter for the current story arc, Pre-Tournament Arc. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Let's get started!**

 **UPDATE(7/7/15): Corrected some mistakes in this chapter. Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet.**

 **UPDATE#2(7/7/15): Edited the dueling a little, with updated Life Points change. Also edited Blooming Sakura's effect.**

 **Chapter 23-Beacon of Hope-**

"I activate Blooming Sakura's ability!" Go said excitedly. "Once per turn, I select one monster on your side of the field, then Blooming Sakura gains half of that monster's DEF and adds it to her DEF points! I choose your Viking Ogre!"

Her monster summoned a wind of cheery flower petals as her aura glowed in pink, increasing its DEF to 3400.

"Battle Phase! Blooming Sakura shall destroy your Viking Ogre! It can attack while it is in Defense position!" Go stated. "Blooming Sakura! Use your Sakura Style Slash!"

Her monster moved its sword in slow motion, when suddenly a light turned off, turning the area into darkness when they heard a sound of sword slicing. When the light was back, Viking Ogre's body was split in half!

Mike's monster exploded, making him lose 1100 Life Points. He has 1600 left in total. "No! Viking Ogre!"

"However, that is not the end!" Go said strongly. "While I controls Superheavy Samurai monster and have no Spell and Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Go! Superheavy Samurai Oni Armor!" Out of the portal, a red floating armor with ogre face and horn leapt out.

"What the!?" Mike gasped.

"Next, I target this card to my Blooming Sakura and equip it to my monster!" She stated as Oni Armor attached itself to Blooming Sakura. "When a Superheavy Samurai monster is equipped with Oni Armor, it gains 800 points for Defense, and if it were target for an attack during the Battle Phase, the attacking monster gets destroyed! With that, I end my turn!"

Just as she ended her turn, her monster glowed in red aura as its Defense points increased to 4200. "4200 DEF!?" Mike surprised. "None of my monsters can destroy that! Oh, what am I going to do!?"

"Mike, focus!" A familiar female voice said.

"Huh?" Mike looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. "That voice!"

"Focus, Mike! You are just doing fine!" The voice yelled at him.

"Could it be...Muiko!?" He realized. Muiko was watching the Duel from the sidelines.

"What's wrong!? You have cold feet or something!?" Go shouted, snapping Mike out of his thought again.

"Um! Sorry!" Mike apologized. "I need to focus on the Duel. Just like what Muiko's voice said, I need to focus."

"My turn! I draw!" Mike drew his card. He looked at the card, and his eye widen, reacting to what he drew. "This card! I could use it, but right now I can't. I need to wait a little bit longer when I need to summon this card."

Go glared at him, waiting for his move. "I play the Equip Spell, Victory Blaster and equip it to my Future Trooper!" Mike stated as his trooper's blaster replaced with a silver blaster that has a V-shaped mouth. "When it equips to Victory Fighter monster, it gains 600 ATK! Then, I switch my Future Trooper's position to ATK mode!"

Future Trooper took out its blaster, ready to battle. "Now, battle phase! I declare my Future Trooper to attack on your monster!"

His monster began shooting at Blooming Sakura, but she deflected all the bullets and some were reflecting back. "Fool! Are you out of your mind!?" Go yelled.

"I am not out of my mind! This is part of my strategy! You see, when Victory Fighter monster equipped with Victory Blaster, I only take half of the Battle Damage!" Mike explained out loud. His monster got destroyed, which exploded by the shot of its own bullets. Mike's Life Points went down to 500. "Since Future Trooper is destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can use its effect! When it is destroyed during the Battle Phase and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 Warrior-type monster with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard! I Special Summon Level 2 Victory Fighter Summoner!"

Out of the portal, a strange man that looked like a shaman with shield and sword appeared. "When Victory Fighter Summoner is Special Summoned, I select one Victory Fighter monster from my hand and Special Summon it with its ATK halved! Come forth, the warrior that everyone's dreams count on! Victory Fighter Hope!"

V.F. Summoner did a dance of some kind to make a portal opened. When it did, a monster with spiky black hair like Son Goku's hairstyle, one eye patch for the right eye, and dressed like a samurai leapt out of the portal. Its left eyes glowed in red, and carried a white Katana sword.

"You summoned two monsters during your Battle Phase!?" Go surprised.

"Yeap, but that is not end! Now, I declare V.F. Hope to destroy your Blooming Sakura!" Mike declared. "Let's go! Hope Slash!"

"You are clearly a fool! Your monster has lower ATK points than my Blooming Sakura's defense! It can't be destroyed, and when you attack, Hope gets destroyed by Oni Armor's effect!" Go reminded him.

"That is why I activate Hope's ability! When it attacks a monster or targeted by monster with higher ATK points, then it negates its own destruction and destroy the target monster instead!"

"What!?" She gasped. Hope and Blooming Sakura pulled out their sword so quickly that they waited for a moment. Suddenly, her monster got sliced in half and destroyed. The equip card was also destroyed as well.

"After that, I gain Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK!" Mike said as his Life Points increased to 2050. "Then, I activate the Quick-Play Spell! Quick-Play Spell open! Victorious Chance!"

The Spell card depicted Victory Fighter Hope and other Victory Fighter monsters attacking and launching on Five Headed Dragon. "With this Trap is activated, if my opponent controls no monster on his/her field, all of my monsters with 'Victory Fighter' in their names can direct attack!"

"Im...impossible!" Go said in low voice.

"Go! All of my Victory Fighters! Direct Attack!" Mike shouted as his three monster launched for an attack. His three warrior monsters turned into three different colors as they burst together into a single attack, causing Go to blast away and slid on the ground until she stopped. Her Life Points went down to zero, making Mike wins. "Thank you guys." Mike said as his monsters replied with a nod until they faded away.

Mike walked up to Go, who was collapsed on the wooden floor of the dojo. "Hey, Go. Are you OK?" Mike asked, offering his hand. When she opened her eyes, there were sparkles around Mike's face. When she saw his face, she blushed a little, but got up quickly without needing his hand.

"No, thanks! I will be just fine." She replied.

"Mike." Muiko called.

"Hey, Muiko! You've been watching this whole time." Mike said.

"I only saw the half of it. Congratulations for winning." She said calmly.

"Thank you, Muiko!" Mike said happily.

"Go!" A voice yelled.

When they turned around, they noticed a man with dark mustache, big nose, and wearing a traditional dojo uniform. "Father." Go said.

"He is your dad?" Mike asked.

"Go! You insolent daughter! Have you dueled against a guy again!?" Her father scolded.

"Ye...yes." Go replied, sounding little resistant to admit.

"Not this again! You always do this! Dragging an innocent man who tried to help and you just get all misunderstood, and beat the living hell out of them in a Duel! Especially during your training!" Father yelled.

"I'm sorry, Father! Please forgive me!" She said, bowing her down very low.

Mike felt bad of her seeing like this. "Um, excuse me, sir, but to be honest..., I am one who asked her to Duel me!" He said, which was a lie.

"Say what?" Go and her father said simultaneously.

"Yeah! It was wrong for me to ask to Duel her at the wrong time. I promise to not do it again. Right, Muiko?" Mike said, nudging Muiko.

"Right." She said calmly.

Go's father think for a moment while his eyes closed until he opened them up. "Alright. You seems to be a very forgiving person unlike the other guys that my daughter beaten up, so I will accept this and not punish my daughter for now."

Mike smiled a bit and Muiko kept herself being quiet. Later that afternoon, Mike and Muiko headed back to Rayden's place, which the time was becoming late. Go and her father watched over them as they leave.

"Father...to tell you the truth..I.."

"It is alright. I know that boy was really lying." Father admitted.

"But, then why? Why did you believe in him!?" Go questioned.

"Before I stepped in, I was watching the Duel. That young man, Mike, is naive, but a strong kid. I can see potential in him. Unlike with the rest of the guys you beaten up in the past, he accepted your challenge straight on, even though it is all just misunderstanding on your part." Father answered, and then he go back to the Dojo.

"Mike..." She whispered to herself, blushing.

After two days, Muiko and her friends packed up their stuff, and was about to leave. "It's been great with you, Ms. Grandma and Shizune." Ace said.

"It was nice to see you again, Ace-y kun. I hope we will meet again." Grandma said, smiling.

"Ray and I will see you all again at the Cup of Scorch in two weeks." Shizune said.

"Of course." Mike grinned. "But, say, where is Rayden?"

"He's working on his do-hickey Duel Runner again. That spoil brat! He doesn't even want to show his face to say goodbye. He must be really sensitive about it." Grandma stated.

"It is OK, Ms. Grandma. Again, thank you." Ace said.

They went on the taxi cab that was waiting for them. Strangely enough, it was the same driver for some reasons, but they drove off as Shizune and Grandma waved goodbye at them as they drove to the airport.

Meanwhile, back at the Metro Sand City, Hector Griffon was talking with Director Akaba in her office. "So, you are really going into this, Mr. Griffon." Director Akaba said in solemn tone.

"Indeed I am." He replied as he sipped his cup of tea."

"And, you think she, that girl you're taking care of, is a perfect candidate for this."

"Yes, as well as other duelists I am thinking about, including her friend, Mike."

"You know he's just regular duelist. He doesn't have special powers like her, or other Muikai Duelists. Nonetheless, he is not a Muikai Duelist, which is something I would admit glad to know about. It will be troublesome for my job."

"I believe that you are wrong about that."

"What do you mean? He's a Muikai Duelist"

"No, not that. Unlike other duelists, he has a heart and love for dueling, which give him great power."

"That's very touchy of you."

"I did not choose him because of my liking. I only did because he has potential, and I believe the Cup of Scorch is a perfect time and place to test him, so he may unlock his potential. Same go for Muiko."

"Really? Well, as long as your 'program' does not get in my way or the Enforcer's, you are clear to do what you have to do. This is the safety of our world we are talking about. More than just this city."

"I am taking every precaution. Or, are you saying that your late great grandfather, Reiji Akaba, was a mistake for him to leave this program in my care when he was still around?"

Director Akaba stared at him and sighed. "No, I am not. Most likely he knew the risks making this program, but since he picked you to take care of it, I will put my whole trust on you."

"Very well. Then, I guess we can fully trust one another."

"Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong." They shook their hands each other, making an agreement for something.

 **End of Second Arc, Pre-Tournament Arc**

 **So, what do you all think? Please leave any reviews. Next chapter is the start of the new arc, Cup of Scorch Arc. I will add the New Cards Cheat Sheet later. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Victory Fighter Future Trooper-Effect: When this card is destroyed during the Battle Phase (card effect or by battle), Special Summon a Warrior-type monster with 1500 ATK or less from your Deck._

 _Superheavy Samurai Oni Armor-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/1000 Effect: Special Summon this card from your hand while you controls a Superheavy Samurai monster on your field and you have no Spell/Trap cards in your Graveyard. Target 1 Superheavy Samurai monster, and this card is equipped to the target monster. It gains 800 points in DEF. Once per turn, if the equipped monster is targeted for battle, the attacking monster is destroyed._

 _Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura-Effect: This card can use its DEF instead of its ATK during the damage calculation. This card can attack while it is in DEF position. Once per turn, select one monster on your opponent's field, then this card gains half of the selected monster's DEF and added to its own. This card's DEF return back to normal during your next Standby Phase._

 _Victory Fighter Hope-Level: 7 Scale: 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 2500/2000 Effect: When this card attacks or targeted by monster with higher ATK, negate this card's destruction and destroy its target or attacking monster instead. When you do, you gains Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Victory Blaster-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip it to only Victory Fighter monster. It gains 600 ATK points. When the equipped monster is destroyed, you only gain half of the Battle Damage during the battle that involves with the equipped monster.  
_

 _Victorious Chance-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: While your opponent controls no monster, all Victory Fighter monsters that you control can direct attack your opponent's Life Points._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, folks. I just want to get this chapter uploaded ASAP because it is short, but this is where the new third story arc begins; the Cup of Scorch Arc! I hope all of you will enjoy and if you have any ideas for OC, you may sent it through PM please. It is a lot easier for me. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **UPDATE(7/10/15): Change the actual number of participant to make the Math works.**

 **Chapter 24-Cup of Scorch Begins!-**

Two weeks have passed. The time has finally arrived. Muiko now wore slightly new clothes, but strike similarity with her old ones. She wore a golden yellow jacket with white shirt underneath, trouser with gold-black checkerboard pattern, and white-black gloves with her fingers out. The robot butler knocked her door and entered her room.

"Madam. Are you fully prepared?" The robot asked.

"Yes. I am ready." She replied.

Mr. Griffon was waiting for her outside in front of the limousine. The robot opened the backseats for them. They got on, and robot butler started the engine, driving them to the constructed stadium that was completed recently, all for this tournament. "So, are you exciting?" He asked in his usual serious tone.

"At least, it is something fun to do before school start again in next month." Muiko answered back.

They arrived at the stadium shortly. There were a lot of people here, both audiences who just came to see for entertainment, and duelists who were here for the participations. Two security guards noticed them, and escorted them into the stadium.

"I think you will be fine from here. I will be going to take my seat." Mr. Hector said as he escorted by the security guard.

The other one escorted Muiko to the private ballroom where all other participating duelists were located for the opening ceremony. Shortly, Muiko noticed Mike and Ace. "Muiko. Over here!" Mike yelled.

She walked up to them, and noticed few new things. Mike was now wearing a dark blue shirt with black trouser while Ace wore purple coat with black shirt underneath, and black pants with chains dangling on his left side (Looks similar to Klavier Gavin from Ace Attorney series). He also wore a necklace with a shape of a bird spreading its wings.

"What's up." She said.

"Glad to meet you again, Muiko." Ace said kindly. "It wouldn't be fun without you."

Muiko looked around the room, noticing a lot of new faces. "Are these all the people who will participate in the tournament?" She asked.

"Yeap, but these are not all the people. We are in the ballroom B. There are more in the other one, ballroom A and ballroom C." Mike answered.

"I see." She said.

"So, Miss Cupcakes! What do you think of the tournament so far?" A news reporter asked.

"Well!" A girl with pink dress said. "I think it is really cool to be here! In fact, it makes me want to think of new ingredient for some cupcakes!" She posed with her tongue sticking, one arm on her right hip, and a wink at the cameras.

"Woooooooooo!" The group of news reporter awed.

"Who is she?" Muiko asked.

"That girl there is Sherry Cupcakes. She is a famous bakery chef from New York City. I heard that she has a very popular show on Metube." Ace explained.

"Oh tar nation! I think I forgot my trusty old cantee!" A male voice complained loudly.

They turned around to see a tall man with tan skin and wearing like a cowboy being upset about something. "I guess I have to buy the ye citefolk's water bottle." He said.

"I can tell that guy is from outside the city." Mike sighed.

"That man is Tino 'Dino' Salvador. Young paleontologist, but also a top duelist from where he came from." Ace summarized.

"Speaking about water bottle, hey Muiko." Mike said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you want some punch? They are serving it while we waits for the opening ceremony to start." Mike suggested.

"Sure. Why not." Muiko agreed.

Mike happily went to get punch for her. When he arrived at the table where the punch was, Mike accidentally bumped someone. "Oh! I am sorry..."

He looked up to see a masked man. He had a long red hair and white mask, only revealing brown eyes. He gave Mike a hand. "Um, thank you." Mike accepted his hand. Without a word, he walked away.

"That was kind of weird." Mike said until he remembered to get the punch. He got the punch and gave it to Muiko. Meanwhile, a teenage boy with a young girl watched them from the sidelines. The teen boy was around their age, probably 15 or 16 years old. He had dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, white skin, and wore dark gray jacket and pants with the matching color. He also have his ear pierced with red crystal on each. The girl wore a gothic Lolita-style dress, stockings, and shoes. She also wore a small top black hat on her head, cricked with a white bowtie to make her look cuter.

"Do you sense that, Dian?" The boy asked with a smirking smile, pointing to Muiko.

"Yes, I do, Vlad." She replied emotionlessly.

"It looks like this year's Cup of Scorch will be more interesting this time around. Great challenge for me, but all of these Duelists shall fall to my power in the end. Keheheh!" He chuckled evilly.

"Attention all participating duelists. Please come to the entrance of the stadium and begin lining up. The opening ceremony will begin very soon!" The speaker announced. Everyone, including Muiko and her two friends go to the line.

"Hello folks! People of Metro Sand City, and the world! Welcome to the annual Cup of Scorch!" The announcer said excitedly on his microphone.

The crowds cheered loudly to him. "This year's Cup of Scorch is mad exciting, possibly even more exciting and bigger than last year! Many duelists in our fair city and around the world have gathered here to win for the title of Champion! Now, presenting all of our participants!"

Confetti floated everywhere as the three groups of participants came into the central arena of the stadium. They all lined up at the center area of the stadium as the crowds cheered for them. Some were cheering for certain duelists while others were cheering in general. "Now, to begin this tournament officially, I want to explain the rules for the tournament! First off, we start with the preliminary round! This is the round that will determine all of you participants' skills. Each participant must collect 7 pieces of crystal to create a single crystal medallion. However, you must collect all seven pieces within one week, and only the lucky 50 duelists of 350 participants can move on to the next round. Each participant will start one piece of their own incomplete medallion. When you win a duel, you earn one new piece for your medallion, but if you lose, you lose one piece. Also, if you lost all of your pieces, then you are automatically out of the tournament, but if you do lose all of your pieces, you still have a chance to make comeback! When you do lose all of your pieces, there are 5 golden crystal medallions somewhere hidden in this city! If you find one, then you win an invincibility! Don't worry although, because they are not very easy to find. I assure you with that! Well, that is enough explanation of the rules for the preliminary round! I wish you all good luck in exploring through the city to find your pieces, and see you after a week!"

The crowds cheered loudly again. After that, Mike, Muiko, Ace, and Hannah gathered together to discuss. Three of them hold their own first piece of the crystal and the incomplete medallion. "So, you guys have to collect six more pieces." Hannah said.

"That's right. Once we do, we can move on to the next round." Ace said.

"I heard that it is good idea to stick with someone else, like your friend during this round. The rule permits us to do so if we want to." Mike stated.

"Alright! I will stick with Ace then!" Hannah said hesitantly.

"That's kind of you, Hannah, but I prefer to do this alone if you don't mind." Ace said.

"Oh...ok." She said softly.

"You can stick with me, Hannah." Mike suggested.

"I guess so." She sighed.

"What about you, Muiko?" Mike asked.

"Actually, there is someone who will be my partner for this round. That old man made a 'date' for me with him." Muiko admitted.

Both boys jumped in surprise. "What!?" Mike gasped.

"The old man said he should be coming right now." Muiko said, crossing her arms and tapping her finger. Suddenly, they heard a creepy laugh not too far away. When they noticed, they realized a very familiar (or very forgotten) person.

"Hello, folks! It is I, Cody Hackin!" Cody greeted.

"Cody Hackin!" Mike and Hannah said simultaneously.

"Long time no see, everyone." Cody said smirking. "You must be Ace Wings."

"Nice to meet you, Cody. I am Ace." Ace greeted back.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you, too." Cody replied.

"Wait!? So, Mr. Griffon hooked up your partner with this guy!?" Hannah questioned to Muiko.

"Apparently. He said that his knowledge and database of the duelists will be useful for me, so he chose him to be my partner to help me to find the crystal pieces." Muiko explained.

"Indeed! It is what Mr. Griffon said to me prior to the first day of the tournament. I humbly accept the offer, and took on the job right at the spot!" Cody said. "So, Miss Muiko, shall we go and begin our hunt for subje...I mean, crystal pieces!? Yes, crystal pieces from other duelists?"

"Let's go." Muiko said.

"Hey Muiko!" Mike shouted.

Muiko and Cody turned back around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Um, I just want to say good luck to you." Mike admitted shyly.

"...Yeah. You too." She replied.

All of them went on the separate paths. Muiko goes along with Cody Hackin while Mike and Hannah stay together. Meanwhile, Ace goes on his own path alone. The Cup of Scorch has begun, and what will be awaiting for our heroes!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, everyone! Well, here it is! The first Duel for the Cup of Scorch Arc! I wanted to begin this arc for a long time since I started this story like two months ago! Anyway, if I did not make myself clearer the last time, I want to say this again in more details. I am opening up for requests of Deck and/or OC. The Deck can be based on real Deck that uses any kinds of strategy or archtype, or you can create your own original ideas for Deck/cards. You may send your request or idea to me through PM only because I constantly check my Inbox like everyday when I use my laptop. Anyway, I hope that clears thing up. Please enjoy ^^**

 **UPDATE(7/10/15/): Changed monster's ATK and DEF points.**

 **Chapter 25-Very Haunting Start!-**

It has been five minutes, and the city is already full of dueling. From left to right, duelists locked in duels like soldiers in war zone.

"Wow! Everybody's really intense this year!" Hannah awed.

"It really is, but we better find someone I can duel with or else, at this rate, there won't be anyone else left." Mike said, looking worry.

"Relax! We have a week to get all the crystal pieces." Hannah said confidently.

Suddenly, a very dark or gloomy person approached them. He looked very skinny to the bones with black hair and pale white skin.

"Yikes!" Hannah screamed.

"Hel..Hello." The dark person said. "Are you...a duelist." He pointed to Hannah.

"Not me! He is!" Hannah pointed to Mike, who was also creeped out like her.

"Um, hello. My name is Mike. I'll...I'll gladly accept your challenge!" He said, trying not to be rude or scared.

"Thanks. My name is Jeff, by the way." Jeff introduced as he activated his black Duel Disk.

Mike followed up, activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Standby. Random Action Field Selection On." On each Duel Disk, a roulette wheel spun until it landed on an Action Field Spell card. "Acton Field Selected! Action Field, Night Graveyard, on!"

The surrounding area transformed into a graveyard setting. The sky turned dark with real looking full moon and some black clouds.

"As creepy as tis Action Field is, I better say the oath!" Mike said. "Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monster." Jeff said in a soft tone.

"They storm through this air!" Mike followed up.

"Behold! This is the newest, greatest evolution of Dueling! Action...DUEL!"

They both said loudly as the cards above them burst, and scattered.

"The rule of the tournament states that the one who asks for the challenge goes first." Jeff said seldom. "I go first. I normal summon Living Cemetery Shadow Sprite."

A small purple spirit with glaring red eyes appeared in front of Jeff. "I activate its effect. When Shadow Sprite is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon the same one from my Deck. I summon my second one!"

A second one appeared. This one had sad looking blue eyes. "I activate my second Shadow Sprite's effect. I special summon the third and last Shadow Sprite from my Deck! I set a card and end my turn with that."

The third one appeared. This one had cheeky eyes in yellow as if was laughing or something. All three of the same monsters have 0 ATK point.

"Strange? Why did he summon three same monsters with zero ATK points?" Hannah asked out loud.

"I have a strange feeling about this monsters." Mike said with a worry face. "Well, here goes nothing. I draw!"

Mike drew his card. He looked at his six cards carefully. "I normal summon Victory Fighter Saber!" A familiar warrior appeared on his side. "Next, I equip him with Victory Sword from my hand!"

He placed a Spell card, facing up on the field. It depicted a sword with V-shaped body. Saber wielded it with his left hand, now having two blades. "With it, my equipped monster gains 600 ATK points! Battle Phase! I attack on one of your Shadow Sprite!"

V.F. Saber jumped high into the air, and then sliced down one of Jeff's monsters in V-shape style. It exploded, making his Life Points go down by half.

"Alright! He lost half of his Life Points!" Hannah cheered.

Until the smoke from the explosion cleared out, Jeff was holding an Action Spell.

"What the!?" Mike gasped.

"I activate Action Spell, Dark Hands of Shadow Realm!" The spell depicted a giant hand reaching out of the dark portal for one scared goblin warrior.

"When did he got an Action Spell!?" Hannah questioned.

"When my monster is destroyed by batte, the monster that destroyed it is also sent to the Graveyard!" Jeff explained.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared just below Saber's feet. Bunches of hands leapt out of it, grabbing Saber as he screamed and gets swallowed into the portal.

"Nooo! Saber!" Mike cried.

"I also activate my Trap card. Trap open! Undead Summon!"

The Trap depicted zombies coming out of a swirling purple portal. "When Level 2 or below monster is destroyed by battle, and sent to the Graveyard, I can remove it from play from the Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Zombie-type monster from my hand or Deck. I Special Summon Level 6 Living Cemetery Skull Juggernaut from my Deck in ATK mode!"

A tall, big man appeared, standing at 10 feet. Its body was all patched up with unmatching skin color, but its entire face was blue with long stich mark around the forehead. One of its knees revealed bone, too.

"That thing is huge like Frankenstein's monster!" Both Mike and Hannah pondered.

"I...play the Spell card, Monster Reborn! I resurrect back V.F. Saber in DEF mode!" Mike's warrior returned to his side. "I set one card, and then end my turn." After he set the card, he ran off to look for Action Spell.

"My turn. I draw." Jeff said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I play the Continuous Spell, Portal of the Undead from my hand!"

The Spell depiced several zombies coming out of a swirling blue portal. "What does that Spell do?" Mike asked.

Jeff laughed creepily. "You'll see." He said, chuckling. "Battle Phase! Juggernaut attack your Saber! Death Fist!"

The zombie giant ran toward Mike and his monster. As big it was, it ran surprisingly fast. It punched Saber in his chest, destroying him.

"When Juggernaut destroys a monster in DEF mode, he deals pierce damage. You take about 1900 points of damage!" Juggernaut threw another punch, this time on Mike. He managed to dodge it as the fist hit and destroyed the tombstone instead, but the shard of the stone hit him on the back, earning the damage.

"Aaaahhh!" He screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"Mike!" Hannah shouted.

Suddenly, Jeff laughed out loud in a maniacal way. "Oh, so exciting! I love seeing my opponent in pain!" Jeff laughed. "I end my turn!"

Mike slowly got up, but couldn't. He noticed a card just slipping under the rock He took it out. "This..card!" It might help!" He thought.

He got up, barely standing straight. "My turn! I draw" He looked at the card he drew. "Alright. I normal summon Victory Fighter Rapier Knight!"

A young female warrior with long black hair, silver eyes, and green armor with dark green coat came out of the summoning portal. Her armor had a copper inter grated into the design. She also wore armor boots, gauntlet, black plate of a knight, and a silver rapier with a copper guard and handle. She swung her rapier until making a pose, revealing her 1500 ATK points.

"I declare my Rapier Knight to destroy one of your Shadow Sprite. Battle Phase! Rapier Knight, attack!"

His monster pierced through his spirit monster with her rapier, but Jeff didn't take any battle damages.

"Hey, what's give!?" Hannah burst.

"Thanks to the effect of my Spell, as long as it is face-up on the field, the owner of Zombie monsters do not take any battle damages involving Zombie monsters." Jeff explained.

"Tch! Then..I'll activate my set card! Trap open! Damage Torpedo!" A trap depicting a Bullet Bill-like torpedo flipped up on Mike's side of the field. "When my monster destroyed my opponent's monster, but he or she didn't take battle damage, this card inflics 500 points of damage!"

A torpedo launched out of the Trap card, exploding in front of Jeff. It made him collapse as his LPs go down to 1500. "I set a card. Turn end." Mike finished.

Suddenly, Jeff laughed maniacally, even harder than the last time. Then, he gave a smirk face. "Hah! You think that little torpedo will hurt me!? I'll give you more pain!" He exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue. "My turn! I draw!"

He noticed an Action Spell on one of the gravestones. He snatched it, and grinned maniacally at it.

"Now, you will suffer! I activate Action Spell, Dark Draw!" The Spell depicted a dark hand drawing a card as spirits in the background howl in torment. "When I control DARK monster, I select one and draw cards equal to that monster's Level. I choose my Skull Juggernaut, so I can draw six cards!"

He drew six cards, and then added them to his hand. "I tribute my third Shadow Sprite to Advance Summon my Level 6 Living Cemetery Dark Hooks!"

His last Shadow Sprite swirled its ghostly body, becoming into a new monster. It looked like a pirate captain in red clothes. It have two large hooks for hands, two peg legs, and a large ghostly blue skull with a white beard. It moaned like a real pirate.

"I activate Dark Hooks' effect! When he's Tribute Summoned, I select a DARK monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in DEF mode with its effect negated! I bring back my Shadow Sprite to the field!"

Dark Hooks used one of his hooks to open a portal to the Graveyard. One of the Shadow Sprite leapt out of the portal, safely landing on Jeff's side of the field.

"When a Living Cemetery monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Living Cemetery Sarcophagus with its ATK at zero!" Jeff added as a sarcophagus with three ghostly hands on either side appeared next to Skull Juggernaut.

"Three Level 6 monsters! OMG! Mike!" Hannah shouted. "You better be careful! He's up to something!"

Mike sweated so nervously that he couldn't move his leg. "Like your friend said, I am up to something. And that something is what I'll show you now!" Jeff stated. "I tribute my three Level 6 Zombie monsters to Special Summon my ace monster! I sacrifice the three undead souls to awaken the benevolent king of the undead world! Unleash your fury, and lay curse on my enemies! Come out and play! Living Cemetery Curse King!"

An earthquake occurred as grounds cracked open. Suddenly, blue tentacles risen out until a face appeared. It had two goggly eyes, one small and other big. It had long arms with big claws for its hands. Its body was so skinny that you can see its ribcage and backbone. Its tentacles were used for its hair.

"That looks so GROSS!" Hannah said, covering her mouth to prevent baufing.

It roared like nothing else, revealing its 2650 ATK points. "I declare Curse King to destroy your Rapier Knight. Battle!"

His monster stomped Rapier Knight to the ground. Mike gain 1150 poits of damage. "Now, I activate Curse King's effect!" Jeff declared.

"I don't like the sound of that." Mike thought.

"When it destroys my opponent's monster, I equip that monster to Curse King."

Suddenly, Mike's monster appeared, floating in front of Jeff's ace monster. Then, it tangled her with its tentacle, which Rapier Knight didn't like the feeling at all.

"That is just wrong." Hannah commented.

"Now that your monster is under my Curse King's grip, you will take damage equals to its ATK during your End Phase!" Jeff explained. "I end my turn. Once your turn ends, you will lose and your crystal will be mine!"

"Oh god! What am I going to do!?" Mike thought nervously. Then, a spark of light tickled his mind. He remembered the word that Muiko told him during the last time he dueled. "Focus, Mike!"

"That's right. I need to focus. No matter what, I need to focus!" Mike said determinedly. "My turn! DRAW!"

He drew his card, creating an arc of light. He looked at the card he drew. He nodded and began his move." I activate my set card! Quick-Play Spell open! Trumpet of Victory!"

The Spell depicted a golden trumpet calling out some Victory Fighter monsters, including Hope who was in the middle.

"When my opponent controls a monster while I don't, I can Special Summon one Victory Fighter monster with its ATK at zero from my hand or Deck! I summon Victory Fighter Hope!"

His ace monster jumped into the air before making its signature pose when it landed on the ground. "Hahahah! That monster won't stand a chance against Curse King!" Jeff smirked, laughing.

"Battle Phase! Victory Fighter Hope, attack his Curse King!" His monster launched for an attack, taking out its katana sword.

"You idiot! Do you know what you are going to do!?" Jeff mocked out loud.

"I'm not an idiot! I activate a monster's effect from my hand! Go! Victoriboh!"

Kuriboh with jetpack and helmet with V symbol on the center forehead appeared alongside Hope. "During the Battle Phase, when Victory Fighter attacks on monster with higher ATK points, I send Victoriboh to my Graveyard to prevent my monster's destruction, take no battle damage, and destroy the target instead!"

Victoriboh turned into a fiery red aura, absorbing into Hope's body. Hope slashed Curse King, cutting the tentacle to release Rapier Knight, and sliced the beast in half to destroy it.

"Curses! But, that's OK! I don't take any battle damage, thanks to my Spell card!"

"Not so fast!" Mike pointed out. "I activate Action Spell from my hand! Haunting Damage!"

"Say what!?" Jeff gasped.

It depicted bunch of ghosts launching their fist at a scared duelist. "When my monster destroys a monster successfully during the Battle Phase, you takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK points!"

"No! This can't be possible!" Jeff cried out loud.

Like the Spell depicted, bunch of ghosts appeared, laughing, cracking their knuckles, and then began beating up Jeff.

"Ah! Ooo! Ouch!" His Life Points went down to zero. Victory screen showed up with Mike's face and the word "Win" before the field disappeared.

"Great job, Mike! You won your first crystal!" Hannah cheered, picking up the crystal piece and handed it to Mike.

"Thank you, Hannah." Mike said with a grin. "Hey, where's Jeff?"

He looked around, but Jeff was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, who cares about him! He probably ran away or something. Let's go find another duelist!" She said, running away.

"Hey! Hold on!" Mike yelled as he chase after him. Meanwhile, two silhouettes, one who looked like a girl and another who looked like older female figure with curly hair watched them and followed after them.

 **So, what do you think? We have another duel with Mike for second time. I want to alternate between Mike and Muiko for awhile, at least during this preliminary round part of the arc, if you don't mind, but I will have something else in-between. I like to give credits to pokemonking0924 for the Living Cemetery idea. I think it is a cool Zombie archtype in my opinion, and I like the name very much. Dark Hooks is his creation while rest are created by me. Well, please leave any reviews/comments about this story.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Living Cemetery Shadow Sprite-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, Special Summon the same card from your Deck.  
_

 _Living Cemetery Skull Juggernaut-Level: 6 Attribute: DARK Type: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1000 Effect: When this card destroys a monster in Defense position, it deals pierce damage._

 _Living Cemetery Dark Hooks-Level: 6 Attribute: DARK Type: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/900 Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, select a DARK monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense position with its effects negated._

 _Living Cemetery Sarcophagus-Level: 6 Attribute: DARK Type: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/500 Effect: When Zombie monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your hand with its ATK at zero._

 _Living Cemetery Curse King-Level: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Zombie/Effect ATK/DEF: 2650/350 Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot also be Special Summoned unless you tribute 3 Zombie monsters on your side of the field. Tribute them to Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card destroys a monster by battle, equip the destroyed monster to this card. The owner of that equipping monster takes damage equals to its ATK points during their End Phase._

 _Dark Hands of the Shadow Realm-Type: Action Spell Effect: When your opponent's monster destroys your monster and sent to the Graveyard, that monster is also sent to the Graveyard._

 _Dark Draw-Type: Action Spell Effect: When you controls one or more DARK monsters on your side of the field, select one and draw cards equal to the Level of the selected monster._

 _Haunting Damage-Type: Action Spell Effect: When your monster destroys your opponent's monster during the Battle Phase, deal damage to their Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK points._

 _Victory Fighter Rapier Knight-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/800 Effect: When this card causes battle damage, your opponent takes additional 300 points of damage._

 _Victoriboh-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/0 Effect: When a Victory Fighter monster declares an attack on your opponent's monster with higher ATK, send this card to the Graveyard to negate your monster's destruction, take no battle damage, and destroy the opponent's monster instead._

 _Victory Sword-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip to Victory Fighter monster only. Equipped monster gains 600 ATK points._

 _Damage Torpedo-Type: Counter Effect: When your opponent's monster is destroyed by battle, but they did not take any battle damage, inflicts 500 points of damage to their Life Points._

 _Trumpet of Victory-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: While your opponent controls a monster and you don't, Special Summon one Victory Fighter monster from your hand or Deck with its ATK at zero._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, folks. Happy weekend! I don't know why I need to say that, but I just want to say it to make everyone feel good. So, I have a new chapter. This one is the main protagonist, Muiko in her duel! Let's see how she will play!  
**

 **UPDATE(7/11/15): Few lines at the beginning had have character's name wrong. Corrected the error.**

 **UPDATE(7/14/15): Edit the New Cards Cheat Sheet with new effect for one monster and added few other things.**

 **Chapter 26-Sweet and Spicy-**

Meanwhile, during the time Mike was dueling against Jeff, Muiko and Cody Hackin were searching for duelists in other part of the city.

"No sign of duelists here, either." Cody said, looking around. "It seems finding one is more difficult than I thought."

"Hmmm." Muiko hummed.

Suddenly, they heard a sound of explosion like you hear in a duel. "That sounds like a duel! Hurry, Muiko. We must locate the source of the sound!" Cody said decisively.

They skedaddled to where the sound was coming from, which led them to a park. Muiko soon noticed who the victor was.

"There you goes, gentlemen! That is how you bake a sweet victory!" Sherry winked to the cameras held by bunch of Otaku fan. They clapped and cheered for her.

"She's Sherry Shortcakes! Oh, I must get her autograph!" Cody said excitedly.

Muiko glared at him, which he noticed. "Umm, I mean, let's ask if she's available for duel with you!" He squeaked.

"...No." Muiko said.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I don't like to duel against someone stuck up like her. Let's go find someone else." Muiko said, turning away as she was about to leave.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you want to duel me?" Sherry asked, stopping Muiko and catching her attention.

She turned her head to the shoulder. "No thanks." She replied.

"Oh, I see. That's unfortunate. It is a shame, really. I guess some Duelists can't face a cute person like me, or I'm just that good." Sherry said confidently, yet snootily.

Muiko gave a stern glare at her, making her turn around to face her. "Fine. I will Duel you." Muiko said in a serious tone. She soon activated her Duel Disk.

"Oh! I see you changed your mind. Wonderful! When I win, it will be my third victory!" Sherry cheered as she activated her Duel Disk

"Duel Mode Standby. Action Field Selection on!" Both duel disks stated as the roulette program spun the wheel until it landed on an image of a card, which looked like candyland. "Action Field Spell Selected! Field Spell, Sweet Kingdom, on!"

The surrounding area of the park turned into a very delicious land. In between the duelists, there was a chocolate river flowing down, all the way from a waterfall. Clouds in the blue sky were made of cotton candy in different color, such as cherry red, lemon yellow, green, blueberry blue, and pink. There were trees that spill out caramel for sap, and grew jawbreaker balls on each branch. The most attractive part was the castle, surrounded by the chocolate river that cut in two paths, acting as its mold. It was made up of different cookies.

"My! This field suits me well, and it looks very delicious!" Sherry awed excitedly.

She pull out a mushroom where the shroom top was made of lollipop. She took a bite of it, and made a crunch sound in her mouth as she ate it.

"If you don't mind, I am waiting for you to go first." Muiko said in impatient tone.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" Sherry said. "But, first the oath!"

Muiko growled a little. "Duelists locked in battle!" Sherry began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Cody followed, saying it for Muiko.

"They storm through the air!" Her fans cheered out.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Everyone except Muiko said out loud.

"Action...DUEL!" Both Muiko and Sherry said at the same time.

The Action cards above them burst like bubble and scattered into the field.

"I got first." Sherry said as she did a little dance. "I normal summon my Level 2 Cupcake Coco!"

A young girl in a brown dress with rainbow sprinkles dance around until she stopped. She have chocolate brown hair and eyes, and hat shaped of a small cupcake on her head. She winked at Muiko and then to her fan, which they were swung by her cuteness, revealing her 1000 ATK points.

"Next, I play the Continuous Spell, Hot Oven on my side of the field!" She added. A giant oven with angelic wing appeared above her, flying in midair.

"Ho ho! This is Sherry's famous starting move! I hope Muiko is prepared for her surprises!" Cody thought as he worked on his laptop with the camera plugged in, facing to the Duel to record it.

"I set a card. Turn end!" Sherry ended. She skipped away to ook for Action card, heading to the cookie castle.

"Very well. M turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card as she walked little faster than Sherry. "I normal summon my E.B. Titanium Kangaroo!"

A metal armored kangaroo with boxing gloves hopped out of the white portal, showing off its punch before doing its boxer pose. "Battle Phase! At this point, I activate my monster's effect! During the Battle Phase, it can increase my monster's ATK by 500. I choose itself, so it gains 500 boost in its ATK!" Muiko explained.

T.K.'s ATK points increased to 1600 as its bicep got bigger.

Her monster hopped, and gave a knucke sandwich on Sherry's monster, but before it lay a punch on her, it stopped and froze. Sherry's monster was making a cute face that prevented T.K. to even touch her.

"What's the matter, T.K.?" Muiko asked.

"There's nothing wrong with your monster. It is just that I activated a Trap card, Cutey Face." Sherry admitted. Muiko soon noticed it. It depicted a kitten with cute face being pet by a giant purple ogre. "When this card is activated, your monster's attack is negated and you can no longer target any Level 4 or lower monster by battle on my side of the field."

"Oh oh! This is not looking good for Muiko. According to my calculation, her percentage of winning dropped by 15%." Cody thought out loud.

"...Fine. I activate the Continuous Spell, Termite Tower on my side of the field. Then, I set one card and end my turn." Muiko finished as a termite mound risen out of the ground near her.

"My turn! I draw!" Sherry drew her card passionately. "I normal summon Cupcake Vanilla!"

Another girl appeared. This one looked like a twin to Coco, except she wore white dress with rainbow sprinkles, white vanilla hair and eyes, and a hat shaped of cupcake, like Coco's hat except in white color. She also had 1000 ATK points.

Her fans cheered again, being adored by the cuteness of her two monsters. "Thank you, my wonderful fan." Sherry said, winking at them. "Now, I activate Vanilla's effect. When I control more than one Cupcake monster on my side of the field, her ATK is increased for each Cupcake monster I control. I have two, so she gains 600 ATK points!"

Her monster's ATK is increased to 1600. "I declare her to attack your kangaroo! Battle! Attack with your Vanilla Beam!" Sherry declared.

Her cute monster strike with a blasting beam of vanilla cream. "Not so fast! I activate Titanium Kangaroo's effect!" Muiko called out loud. "During the Battle Phase, I select a monster to increase its ATK by 500 until the end of the turn. I select T.K. itself!"

Her monster's biceps got big again, increasing its ATK to 1600. "With that, both of their monsters are at the same ATK points. They will both be destroyed, but Muiko won't lose her Life Points. Neither Sherry, although." Cody stated.

"Sorry, but I. Won't. Let. You. Do. That!" Sherry said in cute fashion. "I use Coco's effect to increase Vanilla's ATK and DEF by 300 points!"

Vanilla's body glow in white aura as her ATK points increased to 1900. Her beam of vanilla cream got larger, finally making contact on Kangaroo as it got blasted away. It hit into the caramel tree, destroying it. Muiko lost 300 Life Points.

"Don't forget my Coco's Attack! I declare her to direct attack your Life Points!" Sherry declared as her chocolate girl unleashed a chocolate ball from her bare hands and threw it at Muiko. It blasted right in her face, with chocolate all over her face. She lost 1000 more Life Points, with 2700 left.

"Now that the Battle Phase is over, I'll present you a little sweet treat!" Sherry informed Muiko as she whipped the chocolate off her face. "I remove from play my two monsters through the effect of Hot Oven. It's time to bake!"

Both girls turned into a brown and white energy respectfully as they entered the mouth of the oven. It heated up as it shook until a bell rings.

"Presenting both mix of sweetness of chocolate and vanilla, I give you...Fusion Summon! Come out! Cupcake Choco-Vani Magician!" Sherry said excitedly as a ray of light shined out when the oven opened its mouth.

A brown white haired lady with one brown eye and another white appeared out of the oven. She wore mix of chocolate brown and vanilla white dress, high heels, and wand that has a swirling design for the body and the head was a cupcake with chocolate coating and vanilla cream swirling on the top. She also had a top hat with rainbow sprinkles.

"So, you can Fusion Summon. And that Continuous Spell, Hot Oven, is a way to do it." Muiko said.

"That's right! Hot Oven allows me Fusion Summon a Cupcake monster when I control two or more Cupcake monsters on my side of the field and remove them from play, but when I do Fusion Summon a Fusion Cupcake monster from my Extra Deck through this effect, I cannot declare to attack." Sherry explained.

"I see. So, that is why she attacked me first." Muiko thought.

Her Fusion monster was in Defense mode with 1800 DEF points. "I activate my magician's effect! When it is Fusion Summoned, I can draw one card!" She stated as she drew her card. "I set a card. Turn end."

She skipped away again as her monster followed her behind.

"My turn. I draw!" Muiko drew her card as she moved, so she won't lose sight of her opponent. "During my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon one Termite Token to my field." A red termite with African symbol for unity came out of the mound. With her hawk eye vision, she noticed an Action card floating down the chocolate river She hopped into the chocolate river and retrieved it.

"Ooo, look at that. You got yourself all wet again with chocolate." Sherry teased.

Muiko ignored her comment and went on continuing her turn. "I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah." She said as familiar yellow metallic cheetah dashed out of the portal.

"Next, I activate Action Spell, Sweet Treat!"

The spell depicted a rain of candy onto the overjoyed monsters. "I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck! I summon my E.B Copper Bull!"

Her copper skinned bull appeared to her side as it stood alongside Fluorine Cheetah. "I use my Level 4 Fluorine Cheetah and Level 4 Copper Bull to construct the overlay network!"

Muiko's two monsters turned into yellow and brown energy. It swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal, and it burst into an explosion of energy. "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! The protector of nature, Mystical Grove Overgrow Knight!"

"What's this!? Xyz!? Mystical Grove!?" Cody gasped, hard pressing the keyboard on his laptop.

"Battle! Overgrow Knight will attack your Choco-Vani Magician! Since it is Level 6 monster, I can target it for an attack!" Muiko exclaimed.

Overgrow Knight pull out its sword, and was about to swing it on Sherry's magician. "At least I won't gain damage since my monster is in Defense mode." Sherry pointed out.

"I activate Overgrow Knight's effect!" Sherry's face turned to a little sour facial expression. "By using one overlay unit, when it destroys a monster, I gain Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK points!"

One of the orbiting yellow comets absorbed into its leaf-shaped sword before making contact for its attack. It sliced Sherry's magician into several pieces before it exploded. Muiko's Life Points increased by 1100, getting it up to 3800. "How do you like that?" She asked.

Sherry's face became very irritated than her usual cherry self. "It seems that I have to get little bit more serious. Trap open! Cupcake Boom!"

This Trap had bunch of normal monsters having a cupcake food fight, throwing cupcakes at each other. "When my Cupcake monster is destroyed by battle, you gains damage equals to its ATK!"

Suddenly, Muiko got splat by cupcake on her forehead. She made an annoyed face as the cupcake fell off, losing 2200 Life Points.

"Well, well! It looks like your LP boost was a waste of time. Better luck next time!" Sherry smirked.

"Hmph! Then, I activate my Trap card. Trap open! Shock Burst!" This one showed a man getting electrified in a very cartoony way while he's touching the electrical wire.

"When my monster destroys my opponent's monster, you gain 200x damage equals to your destroyed monster's Level." Muiko explained. "Sine Choco-Vani's Level was 6, you gains 1200 points of damage!"

Sherry was shocked by the effect of Shock Burst, losing her Left Points down to 2800.

"I end my turn." Muiko ended.

Sherry got up, dusting off the dirt from her dress, which now ruined and looked little crispy. "How dare you!" She angered. "You'll pay for this! I draw!"

After she drew her card, instead of skip, she ran into the castle through the drawbridge. Muiko chased after her as her Xyz monster and Termite Token followed behind her. When they entered the castle, it was bigger than she thought. There were stairways on either side, so she decided to take the left one, going to the second floor. She calmly walked through the hallway. There were knight armors made of dark chocolate standing on both side adjacently.

Suddenly, the wall on her right collapsed, revealing a monster crashing in. Muiko dodged back. It was a girl with pink frosting for hair, driving in a car shaped of sponge cake with cupcakes for the wheels. Sherry entered the hallway from the other side as she tip toed over the blocks of destroyed wall.

"I normal summoned Cupcake Frosty Driver and I activate her effect." Sherry said. "When she's normal summoned, I can Special Summon one or two of the same one from my hand. I summon all two of them from my hand!"

Two same monsters appeared, honking their horns. "With that, I remove from play all of them to Special Summon a Fusion Cupcake monster!" She exclaimed as her three monsters drove out through the window and swallowed into the Hot Oven conveniently.

"Three drivers of sweetness! Come together and open up the road, so I can drive over my sweet hater! Fusion Summon!" Sherry exclaimed as she hold her hands in front of the swirling colorful energy.

"I don't hate sweets." Muiko stated with her eyes lidded.

"Go! Cupcake Moosepatrol!" Out of the oven, a new monster popped out. This one was a gingerbread man designed to look like a police officer. He was driving a moose cupcake with red cherry for the siren, and mini-donuts for the wheels.

"Cupcake Moosepatrol's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon one removed from play Cupcake monster with its effect negated! I bring back my Cupcake Coco!"

The young girl smiled when she came back to the field. "With these two delicious deer friends of mine, I remove them from play to use Hot Oven's effect again!" Sherry stated.

"She's going to Fusion Summon with her Fusion!?" Cody gasped, who was now using an air drone with installed camera to watch their Duel.

"Patrol officer of justice for all sweets, kind fairy with chocolate flavor, join hands to bring out the dragon that has scales sweeter than all cupcakes in the world! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Cupcake Sweet Dragon!"

Her two monsters swirled into a mix of dark brown and blue energy inside Hot Oven. It opened up as sweet aroma covered the entire field. A huge stomp shook the floor when something big appeared. It had long neck, made up of stack of cookies. It had a body of giant cupcake with pink frosting. Its eyes were red jellybeans while the head was a pop tart with the tips for its mouth, covered with white frosting for the lips. It drew caramel for saliva, tail made of cones stacked up, and feet with sharp cones for claws as well as for its fingers.

The dragon roared horrifically. "So, I'm guessing this is your ace." Muiko said.

Sherry laughed almost like a maniac. "That's right! With it, you'll lose! I activate its effect. It destroys one monster on your side of the field, and it gains half of its ATK. I choose your Overgrow Knight!"

Her dragon gobbled up Overgrow Knight, and swallowed it whole. An aura glowed as its ATK increased to 2150. It roared loudly.

"Battle Phase! I declare my dragon to destroy your icky Termite Token! Hot Caramel Stream!"

"Wait, hold on a second! She can't do that!" Cody exclaimed.

"Cupcake Sweet Dragon's second effect is activated! When this card is Fusion Summoned by card effect other than Polymerization, it can declare to attack!" Sherry exclaimed.

It breathed out a stream of steamy, hot caramel. "Argh!" Muiko grunted as a spill of caramel touched her arm, burning her. She whipped it off quickly before it burned her skin off. Her Life Points were now 250.

She noticed the hot caramels were melting the floor ground since it was made of marzipan. The floor where she was standing crumbled as she fall down.

Sherry jumped onto her monster back in nick of time. They flied out, crashing through the roof.

"That teaches her lesson." Sherry chuckled.

Cody and Sherry's fans worried, waiting for what to happen next. The air drone watched and hovered above the rubles when Muiko stood out. She hold up an Action card up in the air.

"It can't be!?" Sherry gasped.

The boys cheered for Muiko. "Hurry!"

"What's wrong?" Muiko questioned with a smirk. "You thought I was dead or something."

Sherry gritted her teeth in frustration. "I activate the Action Spell, Sweet Hand!"

This one depicted a duelist jumping high into the air with cookie on one hand, and a card on his other hand.

"With this, I can draw cards equal to the number of monster you controls on the field. If it is a Monster Card, I can either Special Summon it or add it to my hand." Muiko placed her two fingers on the top of her Deck. "I DRAW!"

She conducted the Destiny Draw. She looked at the card and her eyes sparkled for a bit. "The card I drew is..." Everyone stared at her, waiting anxiously. "A monster card!" The boys cheered again. "And, I will add it to my hand."

"Well...who cares!" Sherry puffed her cheek. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She took the other stairway, which led to the top of the tower. She looked up to Sherry and her dragon. The dragon glared at her.

"It seems my victory is very near." She stated.

"What did you say!?" Sherry cried.

"During my Standby Phase, I can Special Summon a Termite Token! I shall just do that!" A yellow termite crawled out of the mound, and crawled up to the top of the tower to reach Muiko. It stood next to her and roared proudly.

"The, I, using Scale 1 Mystical Grove Spring Vines and Scale 8 Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian, set the Pendulum Scale." The word "Pendulum" appeared on her Duel Disk's blade as two of her monsters rose up.

"Pendulum Summon!? I never expected this to happen! Astonishing!" Cody surprised, but also amazed.

"I can now summon Level 2 to Level 7 monsters simultaneously." Muiko stated. "Sway, the pendulum of my soul! Open the path for hope and strength! Come forth, my monster allies! Pendulum Summon!" Three bursts of light leapt out of the portal.

"From my Extra Deck, striking back with its mighty punch! E.B. Titanium Kangaroo!" It hoped in excitement as it show off its biceps.

"Mystical Grove Kelp Creature!" It looked like a large mass of living seaweed, has two large arms with four fingers, and two purple eyes. It roared cheerfully for being summoned first time.

"And, lastly, Mystical Grove Burning Sunflower!" This one was a green skinned girl with pointed ears, red eyes, a yellow dress with flame design along the bottom of her skirt which ends on her knees, yellow hair with red tips, sunflower on her hair as hair accessory, and instead of hands, there are large sunflowers, and yellow flames with a hint of orange, where the petals supposed to be at.

"Uuuuuuuhh! Aaawwwweee! Shiiivvverrs!" Sherry's fan awed.

"What a waste! None of them are stronger than my dragon!" Sherry remarked. Her dragon roared in agreement.

"That's true, but I don't need to attack it to destroy it." Muiko admitted.

"What!?" Sherry gasped.

"I activate Kelp Creature's effect." Muiko said. "When it is Special Summoned, I can remove from play one card on the field, and that card returns at the end of my turn. I select your Cupcake Sweet Dragon!"

Her dragon gasped before it disappeared. Sherry looked down for a moment until she fell down from the sky. She landed safely on a bush made of marshmallow.

"Now, I declare my Burning Sunflower to direct attack! Battle Phase! Burning Seed Bullet!"

The green skinned girl shot out bunch of flaming seeds like bullet from her sunflowers. "Hah! I activate Action card, Sweet Jelly Shield!" Sherry said out loud. A big jelly shield appeared in front of her, blocking the seeds. "With this, I negate an attack and it is inflicted back to you as effect damage!"

The firing seed bullets reflected back, aiming to Muiko. "Now, you'll take the damage for me instead!" Sherry laughed.

"Sorry, but not at all! I activate Spring Vines' pendulum effect! Once per turn, when I'm going to take effect damage, it is inflicted to your Life Points instead!"

A net made of vines protected Muiko, just in time. It then reflected back the bullets to Sherry.

She screamed as she took the hits. "To finish this Duel off, Kelp Creature will do the honor." Muiko said with a smile.

Kelp Creature swam up to Sherry, scaring her when it was close to her face. It just poked her on the nose as her Life Points drained down to zero.

"I...lost." She said, staring in space. The field faded away. Muiko walked up to her.

"Hey, are you OK?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, I am fine." She snapped out of her staring. She took out the medallion, and she then took out one of its pieces and handed it to Muiko. "Here. This is yours."

"Thanks." Muiko replied, accepting her award.

"Congratulations, Muiko! You won your first piece." Cody cheered as everyone, including Sherry clapped their hands.

As Muiko and Cody say goodbye to Sherry and her fans, a mysterious man with puffy light blond hair watched them from a roof of the building. "She has gotten a lot stronger since I saw her last duel. She must have improved, since she has those Mystical Grove monsters." He tapped his finger on his chin. "I think it is time to meet her up close in person." He said, grinning.

 **So, what do you guys and gals think? What do you think of the Cupcake archtype. It was thought up by pokemonking0924, and Cupcake Coco is one of his creations. The rest were created by me, but I want to give a credit to him. He is the one who's been making awesome cards lately to me, and I always appreciate that. Thank you again to him. I also want to give shoutout to OPFan37 and his fanfic story, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC. It is going so great that you got to read his story. He deserves a lot of praise, more than me to be honest. It is a retelling of the current Yu-Gi-Oh anime series, but with a mix of his own. Go and read it to find out more. I will see you all in the next chapter in next week. Peace.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Cupcake Coco-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/1200 Effect: Once per turn, you can increase the ATK and DEF of one Cupcake monster on your field._

 _Cupcake Vanilla-Level: 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/800 Effect: For each Cupcake monster you controls, this card gains 300x for ATK._

 _Cupcake Choco-Vani Magician-Level: 6 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/1800 Effect: Cupcake Coco + Cupcake Vanilla. When this card is Fusion Summoned, draw one card._

 _Hot Oven-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, while you controls two or more Cupcake monsters on your field, Special Summon one Fusion Cupcake monster by removing from play the materials on your side of the field (This Special Summon is treated as Fusion Summon). The Fusion Summoned monster cannot declare to attack during the first turn it was summoned._

 _Cutey Face-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target Level 4 or lower monster for an attack._

 _Cupcake Driver-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/300 Effect: When you Normal Summon this card, Special Summon one or two of the same monster from your hand._

 _Cupcake Moosepatrol-Level: 6 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 2300/1500 Effect: Three Cupcake monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one removed from play Cupcake monster with its effects negated._

 _Cupcake Sweet Dragon-Level: 8 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/0 Effect: One Cupcake Fusion monster + Cupcake monster. Once per turn, destroy one monster your opponent controls. This card then gains ATK equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK. When this card is Fusion Summoned by card effect other than "Polymerization," then this card can declare to attack.  
_

 _Mystical Grove Kelp Creature-Level: 3 Scale: 5 Attribute: WATER Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/1200 Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, remove from play 1 card on the field (either player's side) and that card returns to the field during the End Phase. Pendulum Effect: Unknown._

 _Mystical Grove Burning Sunflower-Level: 5 Attribute: FIRE Type: Plant/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1000 Effect: Unknown_

 _Cupcake Boom-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When a Cupcake monster that you controls is destroyed by battle, your opponent gains damage equals to its ATK._

 _Shock Burst-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your monster destroys an opponent's monster (card effect or battle), your opponent gains 200x damage by the destroyed monster's Level._

 _Sweet Treat-Type: Action Spell Effect: Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck._

 _Jelly Shield-Type: Action Spell Effect: Negate an attack and the damage that you should have taken is inflicted as effect damage to your opponent instead._

 _Sweet Hand-Type: Action Spell Effect: Draw one card and if it is a Monster card, you can either Special Summon it or add it to your hand._


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, guys and gals, and fellow Yu-Gi-Oh fans. I have another update to my story starting this week. How were your weekends? Anyway, let's get started, but I have to warn you for viewer discretion, but it is not so bad. I hope you will all enjoy this new chapter.**

 **UPDATE(7/15/15): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet.**

 **Chapter 27-Monkey in the Barrel-**

It was now noon, specifically lunchtime. Mike and Hannah were eating hot dogs at the table, put out by the hot dog stand nearby. "Mmmmm, this is delicious." Hannah mumbled, munching her hot dog.

"I don't know why, but eating this tastes even better after a Duel or even finding someone to Duel me." Mike stated.

"I agree! It does take a lot of energy to find someone to Duel you. Oh, I just hope Ace's doing fine somewhere." She said, blushing.

"I'm pretty sure he's doing fine (and maybe even doing better than me)." Mike sighed.

Hannah was about to touch her drink when suddenly a white mouse appeared in front of her when she touched it. "Eeek!" She squeaked.

Her squeak almost made Mike choke himself. "What's, _gulp_ , wrong?"

"The...There's a mouse on the table! Get it off!" She screamed, making everyone around them to eyed awkwardly at them.

Suddenly, the mouse hoped on Hannah, causing her to scream very loudly. She whipped it off from her and ran away as the mouse chased after her.

"Wait, Hannah! Come back!" Mike yelled as he also chased after her.

5 minutes later, he lost sight of her. "Where did she go? How far did she ran?" He asked to himself.

When he was about to search elsewhere, he noticed a fainted person on the street. He walked over to the person, taking a look and realized it was a woman. "Oh my god! Are you OK?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mmm, yeah, but...need water." She said in weak tone. Mike quickly gave her the water bottle that he had. She drank it all until it was empty. She got up on her feet, feeling all refreshed or restored.

The woman wore a very short jean and shirt with monkey cartoon character for the design, but the head was stretched outward thanks to her bust. She had red eyes, glowing pink lips, and violet red hairs with all tips spiky out, and the back of her head was also spiky.

Mike dropped his mouth wide, but quickly shut it off before she noticed.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, boy! I really appreciate it!" She cheered joyfully.

"Um mum, you're welcome." He said nervously, trying not to be distracted by her attractive appearance.

"Hey, are you OK?" She chuckled, with her eye lidded seductively.

"Um! I am OK! Completely! I am just glad that I helped!" Mike kept himself under control. "By the way, why were you fainted?"

"Oh that! Well, you see, I got separated from my friend. I looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find her. I got so tired that I fainted out of hydration." She explained, with tear dropping from her eyes as she whipped it off.

"I...see." Mike sweat dropped.

"But, thanks to you!" She hold his hands, making him blush in red. "You saved me from my misery of dehydration. I just want to say thank you."

She hold his hands, almost a centimeter away from her chest. Mike wrestled out his hands quickly.

"I'm glad that you appreciate it, but I need to go. I'm actually looking for my friend, too" Mike explained.

"Really? Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find our respective friend together!" She decided, grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him along. "Oh, by the way, my name is Minnie. What is yours?"

"My. name. is. Mike!" He said, feeling dizzy as he was being dragged along.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_

Muiko and Cody Hackin were walking down the street as they were eating their sandwich. "So far, so good, Muiko. You have retrieved two crystals today. Only 4 more to go."

"Indeed." She nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a someone screaming. Muiko noticed a burglar running away. "Help! My purse got stolen!" An old lady yelled.

Muiko began running, chasing after the thief. Cody chased after her. "Wait, Miss Muiko!" He shouted.

She was right behind the burglar, pursuing him. Suddenly, the burglar got hit by someone in front of him. It was a tall man (about 6 ft) with light blond, curly hair. He took the purse off from the burglar. Muiko stopped at the scene as Cody came later, panting from the running. The police then arrived at the scene, arresting the burglar and the man gave the purse to the officer.

"My, my. What a pity for that man. If you commit crime, you got to do the time, you know." He said to Muiko and Cody.

"...Yeah." She replied calmly.

"Well, at least the purse is back to the rightful owner." Cody stated. "Who are you, sir?"

"I am sorry to not mention it at first. My name is Drake Lamb. It is nice to meet you." He greeted politely.

"Hello, Mr. Lamb. My name is Cody Hackin, assistant to Muiko." Cody greeted back.

"Hi." She said.

"It is pleasure to meet you both." He said with a smile. "If I may ask, are you both a Duelist participating in the Cup of Scorch tournament?"

"Not me, but my friend, Muiko here, is a participant." Cody admitted.

"I see! That's sound very terrific! You see, I am a participant, too." Drake explained. "Although, I am having a little trouble finding someone to Duel me since my last Duel. If it is OK, would you accompany me in a Duel?"

"That does sound good, Mr. Lamb!" Cody agreed. "What do you think, Muiko?"

Muiko stared for a moment. "I accept the challenge."

"Splendid, but first, let's go find a more suitable place to Duel." Drake said as he led them to somewhere else.

 _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_

Mike and Minnie looked around to find Hannah, and her friend, whoever she is. They went to the park, the mall, and even searched from a Ferris Wheel.

"No sign of Hannah. Where is she of all places!?" Mike thought.

"Phew. No sign of my friend or your friend." Minnie sighed.

"Yeah, and it is kind of getting late too." Mike said, checking the clock app on his Duel Disk which tells the time was now 5:00 pm.

"Say, Mike." Minnie said.

"Um, yes." He turned to her face.

"Even though we couldn't find our friend." She walked up closer to him. "I just want to say." She walked up even closer to him. "Thank you for helping me."

Mike back stepped away. "Umm, it is no problem." Mike said as redness appeared on his cheek.

"Say Mike, I was wondering." She said with her eyes lidded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Mike gasped. "What!? Oh, I mean! Well, um, no." He answered hesitantly.

"I see. Well, if you don't mind..." Mike's heart beeped so loudly like if his heart is going to explode out of his chest like a baby alien. "duel me?"

He stared for a moment, recuperating his thought. "Pardon?" He questioned.

"You have a Duel Disk, and so am I. So, it would be normal to have a Duel, right." She stated. "So, how about it? Let's Duel since we are participant in this tournament."

"Wait. You are in the Cup of Scorch, too!?" Mike surprised.

"Yeap! So, do you want to Duel me or not?" She asked with her seductive lidded eyes. "I don't bite at all."

Mike thought for a moment before he speak up. "I...guess it is fine. It is the rule, anyway. I accept your challenge." Mike agreed, activating his Duel Disk.

She activated her Duel Disk, which had a design of monkey face and the blade had a curly tail on either end.

"Duel Mode Standby. Action Field Selection On!" The roulette spun around until it landed on a card. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell, Sunset Savanna on!"

The surrounding area transformed into a savanna with a sun setting down about 45 degree or less in the sky. It looked like a real savanna in Africa. "Wow, this field looks...amazing." Mike awed.

"It is really nice, but you should focus on the pretty old me, Mike." She chuckled, making him to pay back in attention.

"Right." He said.

"Duelists locked in battles!" She stated.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monster!" Mike followed up.

"They storm through the air!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..."

"DUEL!" The cards above them burst and shattered.

"Since I call the challenge, I go first!" Minnie cheered. "I normal summon my Level 4 Hottail Pyro Chimp in ATK mode!"

A red monkey with fire at the tip of its tail jumped out of the summoning portal, clapping its hands in excitement. "I activate its effect! When it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, I get to draw a card."

She drew her card and giggled. "Thanks to its effect, I can Special Summon the drawn card from my hand!" She kissed her card before she lay on her Duel Disk's blade. "I Special Summon Level 2 Hottail Flamespider Monkey!"

A monkey with multiple arms appeared out of the portal. Like her first monster, it had a fire burning at the tip of its tail.

"When Hottail Flamespider Monkey is Special Summoned, its Level is increased by two!" She stated as the said monster jumped and did back roll twice, increasing its Level to 4. "With that, I use two of my monsters to create the overlay network!"

Both monsters screamed together, turning into two red energies as they swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal. "Mighty maiden of the Hottail clan! Confuse your foes with your beauty and blow death kisses! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Hottail Lady Chimp!"

A very sexy, tall feminine monkey appeared in front of her. She looked very humanoid while standing on two feet like a human. She wore a bra with flame design, red lips, and orange eyelashes with a tine of flame on either end. Like all other Hottail monsters, she has a flame burning on the tip of the tail.

"I set one card and end my turn." Minnie ended.

"Wow! She summoned an Xyz monster in one turn." Mike thought. "But, I better stay focus in this one, especially. Her monster looks...uhhh, too revealing I would say."

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card and added it to his hand. "I normal summon Rapier Knight!" A female warrior with her rapier appeared on his side as it made her battle pose ready.

"Wow, what a cute, sexy monster you have there, Mike." Minnie teased, making even Rapier Knight blushed a little, but shrugged it off.

"With her monster with 1000 ATK and mine at 1500 ATK, I should attack, but first.." Mike thought as he ran and snatched an Action card on the ground. "I activate the Action Spell, Savanna Glass Trap!"

This one depicted a tall grass that grows in savanna tangling Spell and Trap cards. "With this, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap during the Battle Phase."

Glasses grew on her side of the field, covering up her Trap. "Oh no! What to do?" She cried, although sarcastically.

"Next, I declare Rapier Knight to destroy your monster! Battle Phase! Attack her Xyz, Rapier Knight!" He called out as his monster launched for an attack. Minnie gave a sly eye when he did.

"I may not activate Spell or Trap during this phase, but I can do this!" She exclaimed. "Lady Chimp's ability is activated! When she is targeted by battle, by using one overlay unit, if she gets destroyed, you gain double the damage that I take for this turn."

Rapier Knight pierced her rapier through Minnie's monster, exploding it. She took 500 damage and Mike took 1000 damage. "Rapier Knight's effect is activated. When she makes battle damage, you deal with 300 additional points of damage!" Mike exclaimed.

His knight attacked again with her rapier as it poked Minnie. "Ouch!" She cried, losing another 300 Life Points. "Oh, Mike! Why did you do that?"

She made a sad, yet cute face, sitting down and revealing her legs. "I...I...this is just part of the rule, that's all!" He explained, sweat dropping.

"OK!" She cheered back to her happy self.

"Phew. Anyway, I set one card and end my turn." Mike finished.

"My turn, I draw!" She said with her drawn card on her two fingers. "Trap open! Xyz Resurrection!"

This Trap had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon resurrecting out of the graveyard ground. "This Trap allows me to Special Summon one Xyz monster from my Graveyard and use this card as its overlay unit. I bring back my Hottail Lady Chimp!"

The Graveyard portal opened up, revealing the monster Mike destroyed as the Trap card became a red comet, then orbiting the resurrected monster's body. "Next up, I use the Spell card from my hand. Rank Up Magic Fiery Passion activates!"

This Spell depicted a man serenading to a woman in the balcony as his heart burned in flame. "What is that do!?" Mike gasped.

"You see, Mike my boy. With it, I select one FIRE monster on my side of the field and Special Summon a new FIRE Xyz monster with one Rank higher than the selected monster. I select my Hottail Lady Chimp to Xyz Summon! Rank up Xyz Change!"

Her monster turned into a fiery red energy as it swallowed into the spiral galaxy spiral. A burst of energy spilled out of the portal, revealing a shadow of a new monster. It was big, muscular, and hairy. There were flame rings on the wrists, acting like a bracelet. It slapped its chest like a drum. "Meet my fiery king of the Hottail! Hottail Volcarilla!"

It roared loudly, standing at 20 feet tall and revealing 2800 ATK points. "It is basically a King Kong!" Mike gasped.

"I declare Hottail Volcarilla to attack! Battle Phase! Destroy his Knight Rapier, Volcarilla! Fire Punch!" Minnie declared.

Volcarilla's left fist fired up into a fire, delivering a fiery punch. It brought a blow to his monster, burning it before it exploded.

"Rrrrggh!" Mike muttered as he took damage. His Life Points went down to 1700.

"What do you think about my monster, Mike? Pretty hot, don't you think?" She winked at him.

"Yeah, pretty painfully hot." Mike thought. He the noticed an Action card where he collapsed in the glass. He picked it up, but realized it was a Trap card. "Oh crap!"

This one depicted a sweat dropping, worried Goblin in middle of lion pack, getting ready to attack on him. "Oh my! You activated an Action Trap, Ambush. When it is activated, you take 1000 points of damage." Minnie explained.

Suddenly, faded forms of lion jumped out of the Trap card, attacking on Mike. Even though they go through his body like ghosts, he still felt pain. "Aaah! Uuu! Aaaaaahh!" He screamed as his Life Points go down to 700.

"Well, I end my turn." She said. "It is your turn, Mike. Just don't hurt me too much..., or yourself."

Mike, who was on his knee and calming down his pain, got up slowly. "I can't believe I already lost more than half of my Life Points in short time!" Mike pondered. "Minnie's tougher than she looks...or maybe I'm just that weak."

Mike think about it, but shrugged it off because of Muiko's words to him. "No...it is not that I am weak or anything like that. I just need to focus. Even when she has a powerful Xyz monster like Vocarilla on the field, I can still find a way to beat it and win!"

He put his two fingers on the top of his Deck. "Just like all the duels that Muiko had that I've seen, I have to focus on this draw!" He thought. "My turn, I DRAW!"

Mike conducted his Destiny Draw as his drawn card shone in light. He looked at it, and smiled at it. "Alright! I think I can win this!" He thought out loud. Minnie gave a glare when he said that.

"I normal summon Victory Fighter Support Unit!" A 5 armed soldiers, wearing outfits similar to a heavy duty SWAT team leapt out of the summoning portal. Three of the soldiers held guns, and the other two have shields that are used to protect themselves at the scene of the crime. The ones who hold the shield was in the frontline while the other three were at the backline.

"Interesting, but...those soldiers of yours aren't strong enough to destroy my monster, Mike." Minnie pointed out.

"That may be, but they won't because they will help me to bring out a monster that can destroy your monster!" Mike exclaimed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I then play the Spell card from my hand! Clone Dice!" This one depicted three clones of ninja throwing their pair of dice while playing a board game. "This Spell allows me to select one monster on my side of the field. Then, I throw a dice. If it lands a number other than 5 or 6, I can Special Summon a number of token monster with the selected monster's name and Level equals to the number that the dice landed on. Go, Clone Dice!"

The green dice rolled, slowly landing whatever number it lands on. It landed on two. "Yes! Just enough! I now Special Summon two Token monsters with Victory Fighter Support Unit's name, but with 0 ATK and DEF points!"

His monster cloned itself as one appeared on their left and another one appeared on their right. "Could this be?" Minnie thought.

"I now use three of my Level 3 Victory Fighter Support Unit to construct the overlay network!"

His three monsters turned into blue energies, and they swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal. "Ninja of the shadow and master of traps! Stop my foes and snatch victory for my battle! Xyz Summon! Come and show yourself! Rank 3! Victory Fighter Ninja Trapster!"

This monster looked like a man in a full black Ninja outfit, green goggles over his eyes, face completely covered, grey utility belt, his arms and legs are wrapped in grey ropes, and has a short sword on his back. It posed in a regular ninja pose like in the anime, revealing its 2000 ATK points.

"Sorry to rain down your parade, but that monster is not even strong enough against my Xyz monster." Minnie remarked.

"Don't worry about that, because I activate the Equip Spell, Victory Boost!" This Spell depicted a Victory Fighter Hope shone in yellow aura. "I equip it my monster and it gains 1000 points in ATK."

His monster burst in yellow aura like the Spell depicted. "With that, it has enough ATK points to destroy Hottail Volcarilla. Next, I equip it with one more Equip Spell, Victory Shiriken!" Mike exclaimed.

This one depicted a shiny metal shiriken with the Chinese character for victory for its design.

"I equip it to my monster, and it gains additional 500 ATK points." His monster's aura got bigger, increasing its ATK to 3500. "Finally, I declare my Ninja Trapster to attack! Go, Ninja Trapster!"

His ninja moved so fast that Volcarilla was confused of its movement. It then appeared right in front of him before it slashed into pieces. Minnie lost 200 Life Points.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mike my boy! I activate Volcarilla's effect! When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, it is Special Summoned right after it was destroyed and you gains damage equal to half of your monster's ATK, the one that destroyed my Volcarilla! You will now take 1600 points of damage!"

Her monster climbed out of the Graveyard portal and roared loudly. It drummed its chest, unleashing a wave of heat, aiming at Mike. "Not so fast!" Mike shouted. "I activate Victory Fighter Ninja Trapster's effect! By using one overlay unit, I choose one monster on the field, and it loses 500 ATK and DEF points, and its effect is negated!"

"Say what!?" Minnie gasped.

"Ninja Trapster! Use your Art of Trap Seal!" His monster conducted a ninjustu, making a chain appeared out of his sleeves and it wrapped around Volcarilla tightly. It tried to wrestle out of the chain, but it was no use as its ATK and DEF points decreased to 2300. The wave of heat that was coming toward Mike faded away before it reached him.

"This can't be." Minnie said with her arms slapped on her cheeks.

"It can be." Mike said. "Now, I activate Victory Shirikent's second effect! I can un-equip it from my monster and remove it from play from the field to destroy one monster on your side of the field. Then, you lose Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's original ATK points!"

"What?!" She gasped.

"Go, Ninja Trapster!" Mike exclaimed. His monster threw the shiriken at her monster, slicing it through before it exploded. The impact of the explosion threw her off the ground. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed as her Life Points go down to zero.

The victory screen showed Mike as the winner before the field, monsters, and everything else faded away.

Mike walked over to her and offered her his hand. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment, and then accepted his offer. "Thank you, Mike." She said, getting herself up. "You're really strong guy. Maybe I should ask you to be my boyfriend."

"Wh..what!? Ah, I mean, well, I don't know and. Uuhhh!" Mike muttered nervously.

"Hey Mike!" A familiar voice shouted to him. He turned around and noticed it was Hannah.

"Hannah!" He yelled back.

She ran over to him. "Hey, what's up."

"Don't what's up to me! Where have you been?!" He asked.

"Sorry, but after running away from that creepy mouse, I noticed that it was gone while I was getting away from it. After I stopped running, I noticed that I ran all the way to the dock, so I went back to where we got the hot dog, but you weren't there anymore. So, I went to look for you." She explained.

"Well, at least I am glad that you're OK now." Mike said, sighing a bit. "I was Dueling against a woman named Minnie here and..."

When he turned back around, Minnie had disappeared. "Huh? That's weird. Where did she go?"

He then noticed a piece of crystal lying on the ground. He picked it up. "Hey! You got a new piece of the crystal. That means 4 more to go." Hannah cheered.

"Yeah..." He said, with his mind on Minnie.

"What's wrong, Mike? Have you been seeing ghost or something?" She asked, teasing him.

"Um. Never mind." Mike replied.

"Well, at least finding that piece was very lucky! Anyway, let's go home. It is getting late." Hannah decided.

"Yeah. Let's go back home and continue tomorrow." Mike agreed as they walked to home.

"I wonder where Minnie disappeared to." He thought.

As for Minnie, she was watching Mike and Hannah walking back home together from the rooftop of a building. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared behind her and little girl in white dress appeared. She had dark blue eyes and her hair was black, curly, and long. "Hey, it's you." Minnie said, turning her head to her shoulder.

"Don't hey me. You should apologize to Mr. Cheese." She said, taking out the same white mouse out of her little purse she carry.

"My bad, but in exchange I dueled against a cute guy. You know, the boy who hang out with the girl with the Golden Angel Dragon." Minnie stated.

"You mean him. How was he?" She asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Well, he is cute and kind. However, he isn't that strong, but I would say he has potential." Hannah commented, turning around to face the girl.

"Oh. Well, that sucks. Here I thought he is supposed to be really strong, but I guess he isn't what I thought he would be." The girl said, sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, Alice. So, did you found two of the five golden crystal pieces?" She asked.

"Not yet. Pup is still looking for all of them, but I did heard from Toro that he found one and gave it to Drake." Alice explained.

"Oh, that's unfair! Why would he get it first before us pretty ladies!?" She puffed in anger.

"I know right!" Alice puffed her cheek, too. Then, they laughed together from looking each other face being angry.

"Ok, ok. Let's go find ones for ourselves. It is part of the mission, anyway." Minnie smirked.

"Okey dokey!" Alice agreed as they entered the dark portal, and then disappeared.

 **So, what do you guys and gals think? I want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for creating Victory Fighter Support Unit and Victory Fighter Ninja Trapster. I think they are both creative and awesome monsters. Anyway, I will see you guys and gals next time with another chapter. I will add the New Cards Cheat Sheet later, probably tomorrow. Cya next time!**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Hottail Pyro Chimp-Level: 4 Attribute: FIRE Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1300/1000 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, draw 1 card.  
_

 _Hottail Flamespider Monkey-Level: 2 Attribute: FIRE Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 800/0 Effect: When this card is drawn, you can Special Summon it. When you do, this card's Level is increased by two._

 _Hottail Lady Chimp-Rank: 4 Attribute: FIRE Type: Beast/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/1800 Effect: 2 Level 4 Hottail monsters. By using one overlay unit, activate this card's effect: If this card was targeted for an attack and it was destroyed, your opponent gains double the damage that you took for the attack._

 _Hottail Volcarilla-Rank 5 Attribute: FIRE Type: Beast/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2800/1000 Effect: 3 Level 5 FIRE monsters. By using one overlay unit, activate this card's effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it back to your side of the field. Then, your opponent gains damage equals to half of the monster's ATK that destroyed this card._

 _Savanna Grass Trap-Type: Action Spell Effect: Your opponent cannot activates Spell and Trap card during the Battle Phase._

 _Xyz Resurrection-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Special Summon one Xyz monster from your Graveyard. Then, this card becomes an overlay unit for the monster that was summoned by this card's effect._

 _Ambush-Type: Action Trap Effect: You gains 1000 points of damage._

 _Rank Up Magic Fiery Passion-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Select one FIRE Xyz monster that you controls on the field. Then, Special Summon an Xyz monster with one Rank higher than the selected monster (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Any overlay units that the selected monster has become overlay unit for that monster as well)._

 _Victory Fighter Ninja Trapster-Rank: 3 Attribute: WATER Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1400 Effect: 3 Level 3 monsters. By using one overlay unit, target one monster on the field. It loses 500 ATK and DEF points, and its effect is negated._

 _Victory Fighter Support Unit-Level: 3 Attribute: DARK Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 Effect: Unknown_

 _Clone Dice-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Select one monster that you controls on the field. Then, throw a dice. If it lands on any number other than 5 or 6, then Special Summon number of token monsters with the same name and Level of the selected monster equals to the number that the dice landed on. The Token monster can be used as Materials for Special Summon._

 _Victory Boost-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip this card to Victory Fighter monster only. It gains 1000 ATK points._

 _Victory Shiriken-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip this card to Victory Fighter monster only. It gains 500 ATK points. Unequip this card from the monster and remove it from play from the field. Then, destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field and they gain damage equals to the destroyed monster's original ATK points._


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, folks and fans! I completed another chapter, and I want to post it as soon as I completed it. I hope I edited it well with proper grammar, but please enjoy this latest chapter. If you haven't check yet, go back to the previous chapter to see the New Cards Cheat Sheet that I finally added.**

 **UPDATE(7/15/15): I got one review that states that I can't use a Field Spell in Action Duel since there is already a field spell. Well, I want to say that this is kind of bending the rule, but for this case, two Field Spells are allowed, but let's say you have your own Field Spell while there is Action Field Spell. Your opponent activates his Field Spell, but that Field Spell does not replace the Action Field Spell. It will replace your Field Spell instead. I know that is rule bending, but I think it sounds fair enough.**

 **UPDATE(7/16/15): New Cards Cheat Sheet added after the chapter. Check below.**

 **Chapter 28-Dream Counter-**

Drake Lamb took Muiko and Cody Hackin to an abandoned site. There were big pipes stacked on one side of the fence, and bulldozer parked on other side.

"This land site should be good. It is big, so we have plenty of space." Drake said.

"Yes! This empty land is a good spot for Duel." Cody nodded.

"Do you like it, Muiko?" Drake asked to Muiko.

"I think it is a good place." Muiko replied.

"Glad you like it." Drake smiled, activating his Duel Disk. It was a white Duel Disk with a face of the sheep for the head and the blade was shape of the sheep's fluffy fur or wool.

Muiko gave a small glare at his Duel Disk. She felt something familiar about it, reminding her the Duel Disk that the Muikai Lord Toro used. She shrugged off the thought and activated her Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Standby. Action Field Selection on!" Both Duel Disks stated as the roulette spun until it landed on the Action Field Spell. "Action Field selected! Field Spell, Skyland, activate!"

The empty land site transformed into the Action Field. The ground was now a mass of clouds together. There were some patches of lands with grasses floating in the air. The most significant part was the yellow temple in the middle. There were also statues of goddess of some kind. This field resembled greatly to Skyworld from Kid Icarus Uprising.

"We're...in the sky." Muiko recognized, feeling little surprised.

"Indeed we are, but do not worry." Drake said. "It is not that we're in the sky, really."

He raise his hand up in the air. "Duelists locked in battles!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Cody followed up.

"They storm through the air!" Drake exclaimed

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" They both said at the same time.

"Action..."

"DUEL!" Two duelists shouted as the cards above them burst and scattered.

"Usually, I let the ladies go first, but the rule states that the one who proposed the challenge must go first." Drake stated. "So, I will make the first turn."

He scanned through his five cards in his hand. "I place the Field Spell, Dream Bed, face-up on the field!"

Suddenly, a giant bed appeared behind him, raising out of the clouds. The mattress part was white while the blanket for the bedding was purple color with star pattern in yellow, red, blue, and green colors.

"Next, I Normal Summon Dream Sheep Red." He added. A red sheep, who looked half a sleep with half closed eyes, appeared on his side. It had red fur, and it was Level 1 monster with 0 ATK.

"Level 1 monster with zero ATK point. He must be planning to do something with it." Muiko thought.

"Interesting." Cody mumbled, watching from the sideline.

"I then activate my Field Spell's effect. Whenever a Dream Sheep monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, it gains one Dream Counter." Drake explained as the bed blew out a sleep bubble. It hovered above it.

"Counter?" Muiko pondered. "He must be going to use it to activate card effect."

"I then Special Summon Dream Sheep Blue in DEF mode." He added, with another monster looking similar to his first monster except this one had blue fur.

"With that my Field Spell gains another Dream Counter." The bed puffed out another sleep bubble. "Finally, I set two cards. Turn end."

After he ended his turn, he began moving, jumping from cloud to cloud. Muiko did the same as she put her two fingers on the top of her Deck.

"My turn, I draw." Muiko drew her card until noticing an Action Card on the cloud she landed on. She picked it up, and decided to use it. "I activate the Action Spell, Storm Alert!"

The Spell depicted a black cloud shooting down lightning at people below it. "You lose 500 Life Points."

A black cloud appeared above him, thundering and shooting lightning at Drake. He got zapped, losing his Life Points, but he didn't look bother at all, even from getting the shock.

"That was quite shocky. No pun attended." Drake chuckled.

"Next, I Normal Summon Mystical Grove Thorny Claws!" A bipedal plant with green needlie-like legs, large thorn on each knee, and long clawed hands on its elbows and hands, summoned on her side of the field. Its head looked like a large thorn, two thorn-like ears, light green eyes, zigzag mouth, and a yellow leaf like loincloth. It was a Level 4 monster with 1600 ATK points.

"Hmmmm." Drake hummed with his left eyebrow risen.

"Battle Phase! I declare Thorny Claws to attack your Dream Sheep Red!" She declared. "At this point, I activate its effect! During the Battle Phase, it gains 500 ATK points until the End Phase of the current turn."

The thorns on its body spiked up, boosting its ATK to 2100 points. Before it made contact, Drake snatched an Action card that was floated in a small cloud, a size of cotton candy.

"I activate the Action Spell, Cloud Nest!" This one had a picture of mother bird making a nest made of clouds. "With this, I gain half of the Battle Damage from the attack."

Thorny Claws' attack finally made contact, piercing through Dream Sheep Red's thick fur before it exploded. He lost 1050 Life Points.

"Not bad, Muiko." Drake felt impressed. "In your 1st turn, you already taken down half of my Life Points."

"Thanks." She replied. Although, she began feeling suspicious about Drake's nature, besides his Dueling style, but continued on with her turn.

"However." He closed his eyes. "It may not have been good idea to destroy my monster."

Muiko raise her eyebrows. "Let me guess. It has an effect."

"That's correct, and I'll show it you right now." Drake answered back. "When Dream Sheep Red is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, if I control a Dream field spell, it gains one Dream Counter."

A third new sleep bubbles appeared above the bed. "Then, Dream Sheep Blue's effect is activated." He added. "When a Dream Sheep monster is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon that monster back to the Field with its ATK reduced to zero."

His second monster yawned out a big bubble. It popped Dream Sheep Red magically. "Since Dream Sheep monster is Special Summoned, I gain another Dream Counter for my Field Spell." A fourth sleep bubble appeared over the bed.

"4 Dream Counters? What is he going to do with it?" Muiko asked to herself. "I set two cards. Turn end."

"My turn, I draw." He drew his card. "I shall use my Field Spell's true effect."

"True effect?" Cody questioned.

"By offering three Dream Counters from this card, I target one monster on your side of the field. Then, that monster cannot use its effect until my next End Phase." Drake explained.

Three of the four Dream Counters merged into one letter Z. It fly over her monster, hitting it, and instantly, it feel asleep.

"I see. So, that is why you were saving up those Dream Counters." Muiko understood.

"When you snooze, you lose, according to what I heard." Drake stated.

Muiko gave an unwanted glare at him. "I didn't say that to offend you, Muiko. Sorry if I did and also for my unnecessary, ridiculous puns." He apologized. "Anyway, let's move on. I normal summon Dream Sheep Yellow in ATK mode."

Third sheep with yellow fur appeared next to the other two. "I activate its effect. When it is Normal Summoned while I control a Dream Field Spell, that spell gains two Dream Counters instead of one."

Two new sleep bubbles appeared over the bed, adding up to the total of three.

"I bet most likely you were thinking about my three Level 1 monsters on my side of the field, but I shall do it with my mind already decided." Drake stated. "I use my three Level 1 Dream Sheep Red, Blue, and Yellow to construct the overlay network!"

His three monsters transformed into red, blue, and yellow energies respectfully. They swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal as energy burst out.

"Sheep that protects the gate of the realm of sleep! Show all trespassers that they can never set foot in the sacred land and disturb the peaceful sleeps! Whoever dare will experience endless nightmares! Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns!"

Black furred sheep with red curly, sharp horns jumped out of the portal. Its eyes were angry looking in purple color. Its size was twice as big as the Dream Sheep's size.

"Since this monster is from a Different archetype, my Field Spell don't gain Dream Counter for it" Drake admitted.

"That's a relief." Cody said.

"But, I can do this! I activate Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns' effect!" He exclaimed.

Muiko felt disturbance from her heart. "Something does not feel right. I sense...strange energy from this guy. Could this man be...?"

"By using any number of overlay unit it has, I destroy the number of face down cards on your side of the field equals to the number of the overlay unit I use. I use two, so I can destroy your two set cards!"

His monster charged in, smashing Muiko's two set cards. "And, when my monster destroyed the set cards, my Dream Field Spell gains Dream Counter equals to the number of set cards my monster destroyed! Since it destroyed two, it gains two Dream Counters."

His Field Spell gained a total of five counters, representing in the form of sleep bubble.

"Finally, I declare my monster to attack! Battle Phase! Nightmare Charge!" Drake exclaimed.

His monster rammed against Thorny Claws, pushing it away before it exploded. Muiko took 400 points of battle damage.

"However, my turn doesn't end with just that attack. Trap open! Nightmare Pain!"

A card flipped up, revealing Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns in dark aura, ramming against scared Ojama monsters. "When you took battle damage caused by my Nightmare Sheep monster, you take double that damage as effect damage!"

Muiko began running away as his monster charged in again. However, it outpaced her and pushed her so hard on her back that made her flew out in the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed until she landed. Even though she landed on a cloud, the mark on her back still felt painful.

"With that, I end my turn." Drake ended, with his monster running back over to him.

"This is not good, not good at all! Muiko's percentage of winning is down to 65%, the lowest she ever got!" Cody exclaimed.

Muiko got up slowly while one eyes closed. She stoop up, opening her eye, and put her two fingers on the top of her Deck. She breathed in and out, almost panting although. "My turn, I draw!" She drew her card strongly.

 **So, what do you think about this chapter? What do you think of Drake's Dream/Nightmare Deck? What do you think of Dream Counter and its use for effect? Please let me know about it in the reviews. I will add the new cards cheat sheet for this chapter at later time. Cya in the next chapter :)**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Dream Bed-Type: Field Spell Effect: This card gains one Dream Counter each time you Normal Summoned or Special Summoned a Dream Sheep. Tribute 3 Dream Counters from this card to activate the following effect: Target one monster your opponent controls. It cannot activate its effect until your next End Phase._

 _Dream Sheep Red-Level: 1 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, if you control a "Dream" Field Spell, it gains one Dream Counter._

 _Dream Sheep Blue-Level: 1 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When a Dream Sheep monster is destroyed by battle, Special Summon it right after it was destroyed with its ATK reduced to zero._

 _Dream Sheep Yellow-Level: 1 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Fairy/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: Unknown_

 _Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns-Rank: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/0 Effect: By using one overlay unit, destroy one Set card on your opponent's side of the field. When it does and if you control a "Dream" Field Spell, it gains one Dream Counter for each set card destroyed.  
_

 _Storm Alert-Type: Action Spell Effect: Deals 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Cloud Nest-Type: Action Spell Effect: You gain half of the Battle Damage for this turn._

 _Nightmare Pain-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent takes Battle Damage caused by a Nightmare Sheep monster you controls, they take double the damage as effect damage._

 _Mystical Grove Thorny Claws-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Plant/Tuner ATK/DEF: 1600/400 Effect: During the Battle Phase, this card gains 500 ATK points._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I have finished another new chapter, continuing from the cliffhanger in the last chapter. If you haven't checked, I added the New Cards Cheat Sheet for the last chapter. Check it out if you wants to see the effect of cards that was introduced in that chapter. With that said, enjoy this one!**

 **Chapter 29-Face the Nightmare!-**

Muiko stood up, but looked weakened from the last attack. Drake stared emotionless at Muiko. Cody sweated, feeling the hot tension between them.

"I normal summon Elemental Beast Arsenic Scorpion." She said, placing a new monster on her blade.

This monster looked like a large scorpion made of a metallic crystal, with large claws and the Arsenic symbol in red on its back.

"I activate its monster effect! Once per turn, I can select one monster on the field, and that monster loses 300 ATK and DEF points. I choose your only monster, Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns!"

Arsenic Scorpion shot out a green liquid at his monster, stunning it as it roared in pain.

"With that, your monster's ATK is 1700. Battle Phase! Arsenic Scorpion will attack your monster! Venom Stings!" Muiko exclaimed.

Arsenic Scorpion stretched its tail out, and then began stinging Drake's weakened monster rapidly like an army of bees stinging its prey. It got destroyed, making him lose 50 Life Points, although.

"I end my turn." Muiko said.

"Very well, I draw." Drake said calmly.

"He only has one card in his hand. The logical thing he would do at his point is look for Action card." Cody thought out loud. "Although, Mr. Lamb has that set card. I am very curious to what it is."

"I pass." He said, surprising Cody and Muiko.

"What!?" They gasped.

"Are you...serious?" Muiko asked.

"Yes. I pass." He replied.

"I guess he couldn't do anything, but he should've have look for Action card." Cody pondered.

Muiko began moving again, jumping from cloud to cloud until she landed on the main one, where the temple was built on She walked over to the temple, noticing Action card stuck on a pillar. She peeled it off.

"I use the Action Spell, Heaven Meteor!" She held up the card. This one had a shower of meteor raining down from the Action Field.

"This Spell deals 500 points of damage." She stated as shower of small meteor rain down at Drake. He walked over to Muiko slowly as he take damage. He stopped when the meteors stopped raining. He sighed in disappointment, looking little bored.

"What's wrong?" Muiko asked.

"Well, it is just that this Duel is becoming very boring." Drake admitted. "And, I am afraid the cause of his is...you, Muiko."

She gave him a sly glare. "I'm sorry to say this, but I have a bad mouth when it comes to expressing my mood. I know at this point, you will normal summon a monster, and then use both monsters to direct attack me. The Duel ends, and you become the victor. However, that does not feel satisfying ending in my opinion." He explained.

Muiko stared down, not revealing her eyes. "Again, I am sorry to offend you, but it is your turn. You may do whatever as you please."

"...You know what." She said. "You're right. Let's end this Duel with little more satisfying turn!"

Drake's bored expression raise eyebrows. "What's this?" He asked.

"I, using Scale 1 Mystical Grove Spring Vines and Scale 6 Elemental Beast Titanium Kangaroo, set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the monster on either end as they rose up in the air.

"Ooooo." Drake awed.

"Now I'm able to summon Level 2 to Level 5 monsters simultaneously! Sway, the pendulum of my soul! Create an arc that connects both my hope and strength! Summon my monster allies! Pendulum Summon!" Two beams of light leapt out of the portal.

"Come out, Elemental Beast Neon Chameleon!" A chameleon with its ghastly body that changes color hoped in excitement as it stick out and in its tongue.

"Also along the ride, Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian!" Cacti Guardian flexed its "bicep" to reveal its strength.

"This is...interesting. Why did you Pendulum Summon more than enough monster?" Drake explained.

"So, I can do this!" Muiko answered back. "First, I use Titanium Kangaroo's pendulum effect. Once per turn, I can draw a card and whatever that card is, I can destroy the same type that's on the field."

Muiko laid her two fingers on the card. "I draw!" She drew her card, looked at it, but didn't look too happy. "Unfortunately, the card I drew is a Monster Card. Nonetheless, I add it to my hand."

"Second, I tune my Level 3 Neon Chameleon with my Level 4 Elemental Beast Arsenic Scorpion!"

Neon Chameleon stuck out its tongue one more time before it transformed into 3 green rings. Arsenic Scorpion jumped into the rings, transforming into 4 spheres of light until a beam of light pierced through the rings.

"Benevolent ruler and caretaker of the natural world. With your godly power that controls the force of nature, and heart full of kindness and motherly nature, show to everyone that no force can stand against your force of power! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Mystical Grove Mother Nature!"

A beautiful green haired woman with pointed ears and dressed in a blue and white appeared out of the beam of light. She also wore green vines wrapped around her dress up to her waist. It had 2500 ATK points.

"Interesting." Drake said with tone of excitement. "You Synchro Summon a monster using the monster materials that you summoned through Pendulum Summon. Very interesting!"

"Glad you're more chipper now." Muiko said. "I activate Mystical Grove Mother Nature's effect. I can either, one gain 200 Life Points for each Mystical Grove monster I controls on the field, or two, remove from pay 1 Mystical Grove monster I control except this card itself to destroy one card on your side of the field. I choose the second effect, and I destroy your Dream Bed!"

Mother Nature blew out green wind from her mouth with her hand, almost like blowing a kiss. Winds blew away his Field Spell, destroying it in process.

"At least that card don't need to be worry now." Cody said.

"Third and finally, I declare Mother Nature to attack! Battle Phase! Direct Attack!"

Mother Nature created a ball of light and then show it at Drake. It exploded with smoke covering everywhere.

Muiko and Cody watched while they wait for the smoke cleared up. Then, they noticed it. Drake was still standing with 950 Life Points, and surprisingly, Nightmare Sheep Devil Horns was back on the field.

"What? But, how!?" Muiko gasped.

"I bet you are wondering about this current predicament that we see right now. You see, I activate my Trap card, Nightmare Rises." Drake proclaimed.

This one had an image of Kuriboh in pajama suit hiding in the bed from evil glaring eyes that surrounded it.

"When this card is activated, I gain half of the Battle Damage and Special Summon one Nightmare Sheep monster from my Graveyard in face-up Attack position with its ATK reduced to zero." Drake explained.

"Tch! I..end my turn." Muiko grunted.

"So, that is what it was used for." Cody remarked.

"My turn, I draw!" Drake drew his card with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "I activate the Field Spell, Dream Dark Sky." Once he slid it into his Duel Disk, the skies darkened as sleep bumbles faded in and out in the background. It was pretty to look at, but there were also glaring evil eyes fading in and out, too.

"When this card is present, I gain one Dream Counter every time I Normal Summon or Special Summon a Dream Sheep monster." Drake stated. "Next, I play the Rank Up Magic Nightmare Force from my hand!"

This one depicted glaring evil eyes as overlay units orbited around it. "I target one Nightmare Sheep Xyz monster that I controls, and use it to Special Summon Nightmare Sheep Xyz monster with one Rank higher than the target monster! Realm of the Sleep, feed my nightmare to become the force to scare my opponents! Show the true meaning of fear! Rank Up Xyz Change!"

His monster turned into a dark beam of energy as it swallowed into the spiral galaxy portal. Lightning shot out of the portal, and thunder occurred several times. A black furred sheep, with zigzag yellow horns with a tint of electricity, hoped out of the portal and roared like a monster it is. "Rank 2! Nightmare Sheep Zap Horns!"

"So, you can Xyz Change your monster." Muiko smirked. "I haven't seen that kind of Xyz Summon for awhile."

"I see that you are bit impressed about this." Drake said. "I activate Nightmare Sheep Zap Horns' effect. If I control a Dream Field Spell, by using any of its overlay units, that Field Spell gains a number of Dream Counter for each overlay unit I use. Since I have only one, I gain one Dream Counter!"

Just above him, a sleep bubble in dark red color appeared. "Then, I activate Dream Sheep Yellow's effect from the Graveyard! When I controls a Nightmare Sheep monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon it to the field! Awaken from the slumber of death!"

The familiar yellow sheep appeared like a ghost, but all in its physical form. It yawned as it was a drowsy monster. "Since I special summoned a Dream Sheep monster, I gain one Dream Counter." Another sleep bubble hovered over him, with this one in dark blue. "But, that is not all of Yellow's effect. While I control a Nightmare Sheep monster on my side of the field, it can be use for Fusion Summoning a monster."

"Say what!?" Muiko gasped.

"That's impossible!" Cody surprised.

"For my case, it is possible." Drake proclaimed. "Now, I use my Level 1 Dream Sheep Yellow and Rank 2 Nightmare Sheep Zap Horns as Fusion Materials!"

Both monsters turned into a swirl of yellow and black energies. "The drowsy yellow sheep, sheep of shocking nightmares, form together to bring out the beast of nightmare that no one want to dream of! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Nightmare Sheep Leviathan!"

Thunders roared the skies as long snake-liked body appeared. Lighting flashed the face of the monster, which has crimson red eyes, curly black horns, and white fluffy fur acting as its mane. Its body was long in dark brown scale. It revealed its razor sharp teeth, roaring with 3300 ATK points.

Leviathan gave a mighty roar as Mother Nature stood defensively. "When Nightmare Sheep Leviathan is Fusion Summoned, if I control a Dream Field Spell, it gains one Dream Counter." Drake stated, with a sleep bubble in dark purple appeared above him. "Now, my Field Spell's effect activates! I use all three Dream Counters to target your monster, Mystical Grove Mother Nature!"

The three sleep bubbles formed together into a black letter "Z". It flew over to Muiko's monster, popped itself, and sprinkled black sprinkles on her monster, making it go to sleep. "The target monster loses 500 ATK for each Nightmare Sheep and Dream Sheep monster I control on the field. Since I only have one, your monster loses 500 ATK!"

Mother Nature's ATK reduced to 2000. "Battle! Leviathan will destroy your monster! Attack with Nightmare Fury!"

Leviathan breathed out a beam of dark blue fire. The sleeping and unexpected Mother Nature was burned in the flame, crying while she was sleeping until she exploded. The beam of dark blue fire send Muiko in midair until she hit on the back again on a pillar.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!" She screamed.

"At this point, I activate Nightmare Sheep Leviathan's additional effect." Drake called out.

"Wait! There's more!?" Cody gasped.

Muiko opened her eyes barely, trying to recover from the blow she just had.

"When Leviathan destroyed a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, it can destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field. For each card it destroyed, the owner gains 500 points of damage. However, if I control a Dream Field Spell, it can destroy up to two cards!"

"Two cards!?" Muiko yelled.

"That's right. I destroy your two Pendulum cards!" Drake exclaimed as his monster shot out another beam of dark blue fire, this time on her two Pendulum monsters.

They both cried in the fire as it burned them before they were obliterated completely. The intensity of Leviathan's energy made some cracks to the temple. Muiko screamed again, gaining more damage as her Life Points drained down to 500.

"With that, I end my turn." Drake finished. "Even though your Life Points are now lower than mine, Muiko, I believe that you have a better chance to win than me."

"Hmph. That's a first." Muiko said. "Nobody have ever said that to me. Although, to be honest, I think I am in the worse situation than you."

"Maybe, or maybe not. You'll never know the outcome of the Duel when either duelists locked in a tight corner like this one we are in right now. Perhaps, something might happen to turn this table around." Drake said, with a grin.

"That's true." Muiko nodded. "Now then, I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew. "This is my last chance." She thought. "I normal summon Elemental Beast Hydro Hyena!"

The blue hyena roared when it summoned to the field. It stretched its back, signifying that it has not been in a Duel for a long time. "When E.B. Hydro Hyena is Normal Summoned, I can add one Spell card from my Deck to my hand. Then, my Deck is reshuffled."

A card slid out of her Deck, and then it shuffled itself. "I activate the Spell card I drew, Pot of Greed! I get to draw two cards."

She put her two fingers on the top of her Deck. "This is it. If neither cards are useful, then I may be, no...I am over for this Duel. Here goes nothing." She pondered as she closed both her eyes.

Few seconds later, she opened her eyes with determination sparkling in her eyes. "I DRAW!" Her draw created an arc of light sparkled with rainbow color. She looked at the cards slowly, and grinned. "Just like you said, Mr. Lamb, something might happen to turn this table around. And, that time has come."

Drake smiled in reaction. "Could this be!?" Cody said.

"I activate the Spell card, Pendulum Fusion, from my hand!" Muiko yelled at the top of her lung.

This one had Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Silver Claw fusing together. "With this, I can perform a Fusion Summon with a monster on my field or hand and a Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck if I have lower Life Points than my opponent's Life Points. I choose my Elemental Beast Hydra Hyena from the field and Mystical Grove Spring Vines from my Extra Deck!"

A light shone from her Extra Deck, causing a portal opened up on the field and releasing the said monster. It jumped happily for bringing back to the field. Hydro Hyena roared as it transformed into a blue energy while Mystical Grove Spring Vines turned into a green energy. Both energies swirled into one.

"Hyena of hydrogen, plant being of powerful vines that reaches beyond, fuse together to bring out the mystical plant that dwells in the fresh, cleanest swamp water in the world! Fusion Summon! Arise, Mystical Grove Swamp Serpent!"

The swirl of energy formed into a long body. It was about 100 ft long. Its scale was light green while the back covered by swamp moss. Its eyes were yellow reptilian-like eyes. It had two long fangs like a snake. It stuck a purple tongue. It roared strongly at Nightmare Sheep Leviathan, making it react with its roar and it revealed 2600 ATK points.

"Interesting. You performed a Fusion Summon." Drake stated, having his right hand tapping on his chin. "However, it has lower ATK than my monster. Unless..."

"It is true that it is weak compared to your monster's ATK points, but here what turns the table! I activate Mystical Grove Swamp Serpent's effect! During either player's turn, before this card attacks, I select one monster on your side of the field. That monster's ATK is reduced by one Mystical Grove monster's ATK that I have in my Graveyard."

Drake stared blankly, expressiong emotionless mood. The ghost form of Mystical Grove Mother Nature absorbed into Swamp Serpent, causing it to roar strongly in green aura. "I select my Mystical Grove Mother Nature, so Nightmare Sheep Leviathan's ATK is reduced by 2500!"

Suddenly, swamp vines appeared out of the clouds and they tangled Leviathan. The vines absorbed Leviathan's energy, reducing its ATK to 800. "Battle! Mystical Grove Swamp Serpent will attack your monster! Swamp Bite!"

Swamp Serpent, despite its large size, moved very agile. It opened up its mouth and bite on Leviathan's neck, just below its head. It roared in pain before it exploded. Drake, with no word, lost all of his Life Points. The victory screen appeared with Muiko's face before everything on the field disappeared.

Cody walked over to Muiko. "Muiko! That is the most impressive Duel I ever seen in my life! I have learned a lot FROM IT!" Cody exclaimed very excitedly.

Drake walked over to Muiko, and gave his hand. "That was an impressive and interesting Duel, Muiko. I am glad that I dueled a strong duelist like you." Drake said.

"...Thanks." Muiko said, accepting the handshake. "You were not bad either."

"Ha ha. Thank you very much. I hope I will see you in the top 50. I will see you later." Drake said, walking away. Muiko opened her hand that she handshake with, revealing a piece of the medallion.

"Oh look at that! You earned your second crystal piece, Muiko!" Cody proclaimed.

"Yes, and only 4 more to go." Muiko said.

Without saying any more words, Muiko headed to wherever she wants to go while Cody followed her. Meanwhile, Drake watched them walk away. He went into the empty lot again. "I know you've been watching, Pup." He said.

A hooded man appeared out of the pipe, dragging out like a caterpillar and then stood up. "Heh heh! Your nose seems to be better than mine, Drake." He sneered.

"I have sensed you since the beginning. Anyway, what do you want?" Drake asked.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared. Another hooded man came out of it before it disappeared. He had a claw mark on his face. "Pup, have you found them all? The golden crystal pieces?" The man asked.

"Well, about that." He said, scratching the back side of his head.

"Let me guess. Someone has gotten before you do." Drake said.

"That's right. The worst part is my sense tells me that there are only two more left." Pup said.

"Two? Are you serious?" The man asked, almost sounding upset.

"You know me. My doggy sense is never wrong. I have found one piece here." He showed it out of his pocket. "However, the other two were already discovered, and I don't think it is found neither of our rank."

"Interesting. Usually finding one of the golden crystal pieces is a lot difficult. Finding not one, but two takes some skills to find it." Drake said, pondering. "However, we should find the other two before someone else find either of it."

"Agree, but Pup, give this one to Drake here." The man said, sounding like an order.

"Really? You are sure about that, Tigre. You are our Co-Leader, shouldn't you have it?" Pup asked.

"Hmph! I don't need it. Besides, it is lot more fun in finding, or even encountering any participants. It is like hunting for prey like I usually do." He smirked.

"Very well. I shall have it, anyway." Drake got the golden crystal from Pup's hand. Suddenly, another dark portal appeared as a little girl in a dress appeared.

"Hey. Did any of you guys found a golden crystal piece?" She asked.

"Yes, but only Pup did. And, he found one." Drake answered.

"What!? Only one! That's lame." She said, going back into the dark portal.

They stood there for few seconds. "I think it is time for us to depart again. Remember, whether some of us get an invincibility, we all must move to the top 50. That is our master's order." Tigre said as he opened a dark portal and went into it before it disappeared.

"I guess I will look more." Pup said as portal for him opened and he disappeared, too.

"Well, I have this. I guess I will go back to the stadium and tell the tournament officer that I got the golden crystal piece, even though it is a lie that I found it." Drake said, walking away.

 **So, what do you guys think? How was the Duel? Was it good, bad, or just plain crazy with summonings? To be honest, this chapter (and last chapter) is probably the wildest Duel when it comes to summoning monsters. What do you think about the plot? Who do you think got the golden crystal pieces before the main villains? What will happen next? Find out next time in the Chapter 30...**

 **Also, I would like to give you guys and gals a reading recommendations. I have two, and they are written by the same authors. First one is OPFan37's "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC." I have mention it before in my previous chapters, and I will tell it here again. It is really well-developed story, and it is better than the official current anime series because it is his retelling of the anime, with his main OC and other OC mixed in it. Currently, it is taking place in the second season of the anime, which I won't spoil much, but please do check his story. Next, is also written by the same author, A Keyblade's Heart. It tells a story of a keyblade becoming into a human, and he friend with the main characters of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, and just like how the storyline in that video game go, his main OC go on an adventure with a mix of his own unlike the original storyline in the official video game. Please check both stories because they are awesome.**

 **Well, that is all I want to say. Thank you again for reading and supporting this story. It really means a lot to me that sometimes I overuse my laptop time just to work on this story.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Nightmare Rises-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When your opponent declares to attack, negate that attack and Special Summon 1 Nightmare Sheep monster from your Graveyard in face-up Attack position with its ATK reduced to zero._

 _Dream Sheep Yellow-Effect: Special Summon this card when you controls a Nightmare Sheep monster on the field. Then, you can use this card for Fusion Summon with other monsters on your side of the field._

 _Nightmare Sheep Zap Horns-Rank: 2 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/0 Effect: 3 Level 2 Dream Sheep monsters. If you controls a "Dream" Field Spell, activate its effect: By using any overlay units it has, the Dream Field Spell gains a number of Dream Counter equals to the number of overlay units this card used._

 _Nightmare Sheep Leviathan-Level: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 3300/1000 Effect: 1 Nightmare Sheep monster + 1 Dream Sheep monster. When this card is Fusion Summoned, if you controls a Dream Field Spell, it gains one Dream Counter. When it destroyed a monster with 2000 or more ATK during the Battle Phase, destroy one card on the field. If there is "Dream" Field Spell on your side of the field, destroy up to two cards instead. Then, the owner of the destroyed card(s) gains 500x for damage._

 _Rank Up Magic Nightmare Force-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target one Nightmare Sheep Xyz monster on your side of the field. Then, use it to Special Summon a Nightmare Sheep monster with one Rank higher than that monster, using it as the Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Any Xyz Materials attached to the target becomes the overlay unit for that Summoned Monster)._

 _Elemental Beast Arsenic Scorpion-Level: 4 Scale: 9 Attribute: DARK Type: Insect/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1750/1000 Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can select one monster on the field, it loses 300 ATK and DEF points. Pendulum Effect: Unknown._

 _Titanium Kangaroo-Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can draw a card and based on the type of the card you drew, destroy the same type of the card on the field._

 _Mystical Grove Mother Nature-Level: 7 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Plant/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2500/2100 Effect: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monster. This card cannot be used for Muikai Summon. If this card was Synchro Summoned using a Mystical Grove monster for any of its materials, then this card is unaffected by Spell and Trap cards. You can activate either of its following effects:_

 _1\. Gains 200 Life Points for each Mystical Grove monster on you controls on the field._

 _2\. Remove from play 1 Mystical Grove monster you controls on the field except this card itself to destroy one card on the field._

 _Mystical Grove Swamp Serpent-Level: 6 Attribute: WATER Type: Plant/Fusion/Effect ATK/DEF: 2600/1300 Effect: During either player turn's, before this card attacks (before Battle Phase), target one monster that your opponent controls. That target's ATK is reduced equals to the ATK of 1 Mystical Grove monster you have in your Graveyard. If there is more than one, select one._

 _Heaven Meteor-Type: Action Spell Effect: Inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, folks. New chapter is up. There is nothing much to say from me, but I do want to make an announcement. This week will be my last week before I go to Japan on next Monday. Expect a lot of update. I want to get up to certain part. Also, when I get back during the last week of August, I may not immediately update the story again because I have to rest and prepare for fall semester for my college. However, do not worry! Let's just have fun while I am here, and when I come back from Japan, I will have new chapters be up when I have a chance. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 30-Night of the Duel-**

It was 7:00 pm, nighttime. The sun had already set, but the tournament continued on. Ace was walking down the streets, wearing his crystal medallion around his neck, with 3 empty slots.

"Just one day, I got three pieces, but neither of the Duels I earned these were really interesting." Ace sighed. "I wonder how Muiko, and Mike are doing."

"Hey! Come on! I don't know anything!" Ace turned over to his shoulder, noticing a man with a Mohawk hair being dragged into a street alley by someone in a black jacket.

"Ooof!" The man was grabbed by the collar part of his shirt and pushed to the wall.

"Give me the information I seek!" The other guy yelled at him.

"I swear man! I only got this card..." He showed off a Muikai card. "from a seller! I don't know anything else besides that! Honest!"

"Liar!" The interrogator yelled.

"Excuse me, but that is not a nice way to ask something from a Samaritan." Ace said, stepping forward.

The man let go off the other guy, allowing him to escape quickly.

"Tch!" He hissed. "Never mind about him, but as for you, you shouldn't get involve!"

"I shouldn't, but I did because it was the right thing to do." Ace said in collective, yet serious tone. "I don't want to see that man get hurt."

"So, you DO want to get in my way. Well, then." He said, pulling out his arm near his chest. He was wearing a black Duel Disk. "I think I'll give you a piece of mind."

He activated his Duel Disk. "I see you want to Duel. If that's how you want to deal instead of dealing it normally through peaceful conversation, then so be it." Ace said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" The program on both Duel Disks started up, running the roulette system. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell, Night City, activate!"

The surrounding area transformed into a forest of skyscraper. The full moon shone its lights throughout the night sky. Black skyscrapers stood up high, and some were really high in the sky above some clouds. There were neon lights all over the city, and streetlights standing in a row alongside the streets. It felt very resemblance to Times Square in N.Y.C. mixed with the city from the World that Never Was in Kingdom Hearts series.

"The Action Field is activated? That means you're.." Ace was going to say the full sentence until he was interrupted.

"You go first." The mysterious duelist said.

"...Very well My turn." Ace drew his five cards. "By looking at this guy, I think it is best to not say the oath. He's in a very serious mood." Ace thought.

Ace looked at his cards, and smiled. "For this turn, I Normal Summon Skyhawk Road Runner." A blue and black roadrunner in a classic pattern that roadrunners have and red Marlins around the eyes ran around until it stopped and face the duelist.

"I'll set two cards." He placed two cards face-down. "Then, end my turn. Let's go, Road Runner!" Ace, along with his monster ran off to look for Action cards.

"My turn, I draw!" The male duliest said, running after Ace. "I normal summon Dark Nova Summoner."

A dark version of Nova Summoner appeared, flapping its devil wings right above him. He grabbed onto it, and they flew off. With his hawk-eye vision, he found an Action card on the rooftop of one building. He landed safely on the rooftop, and grabbed the Action card.

"I activate the Action Spell, Stray Fight!" This Spell had a stray dog barking at a hissing cat, getting ready to fight each other out. "When we both control a monster, the Battle Phase must be performed during this turn! Battle! Dark Nova Summoner will attack on your Skyhawk Road Runner!"

Dark Nova Summoner shined up its crystal orb in the center hole, releasing out a stream of dark energy. However, Road Runner dodged it successfully and strike back with is pecking attack. Dark Nova Summoner was destroyed by the counterattack. The mysterious duelist had 3900 Life Points left.

"Skyhawk Road Runner's effect is in play!" Ace exclaimed. "When it inflicts Battle Damage, I draw 1 card!" He drew a card.

"Hmph! I activate Dark Nova Summoner's effect! When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK-Attribute monster from my hand or Deck."

A card slid out of his Deck, and he picked it out. "I Special Summon my Level 3 Dark Psycho-Clown in ATK mode!" A clown with zigzag showed up. It had red lips, white face with black star tattoo on its right eye, white gloves, ordinary clown clothes except in darker shade of the colors, and two big red shoes. It smiled maliciously, revealing its sharp teeth and 1200 ATK points.

"I set three cards. Turn end." The mysterious duelist finished.

"That wasn't too bad, sir." Ace complimented kindly, but he ignored him as he jumped from roof to roof. Ace noticed an Action card right up ahead, which was sticking out of the streetlight. He jumped up, and grabbed it.

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card. "Trap open! Skyhawk Roadway!" It depicted Skyhawk Road Runner running alongside driving vehicles on the highway. "This card is activated when I control only one Skyhawk monster on my side of the field. I can either Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Skyhawk monster from my hand or inflicts damage equals to half of my monster's ATK from the field to my opponent's Life Points."

"So, you're going to inflict damage to my Life Points then." He guessed.

"Nope. Instead, I'll Special Summon a monster! Come out! My Level 2 Skyhawk Eggy Chick!"

This monster was a cute yellow baby chicken with a cracked half of the egg shell on its head. "Then, I activate Skyhawk Eggy Chick's effect! When this card is Special Summoned by card effect, I can Special Summon 1 Skyhawk monster from my Deck. Then, Eggy Chick gains the same Level as that summoned monster."

A card slid out of his Deck. "I special summon my Level 4 Skyhawk Kiwitiki!" This one had a round-shaped, brown body with skinny legs. Its neck was long, and its head was a small sphere wearing a Tiki mask. It had a long red beak.

"Eggy Chick's Level becomes Level 4!" Ace proclaimed as the said monster glow in yellow aura, changing its Level from 2 to 4. "With that, I use my three Level 4 Skyhawk monsters to construct the overlay network!"

His three monsters turned into three beams of energy. They jumped into the spiral galaxy portal. "Crow that looks for its prey during the nocturnal midnights! Spread your wings, and take flight into the long, dark night! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4! Skyhawk Midnight Crow!"

A giant black crow flew out of the portal and crowed out strongly. It has a purple mask, gray jacket with the symbol for darkness on the back in purple, metal armor on its talons, and armor over its beak. It crowed again, showing off its 2200 ATK points.

"I activate Midnight Crow's effect! By using one overlay unit per turn,.." One of the comets absorbed into the said monster. "you can't Special Summon a monster from your Extra Deck until my next Standby Phase!"

It crowed out loudly at the mysterious duelist. Suddenly, small chains materialized around his Duel Disk, locking his Extra Deck.

"Then, I use the Action Spell I picked up earlier." Ace added. "Go, Action Spell, Moon Power!"

This Spell depicted a man transforming into a werewolf in front of the full moon. "With this, all my monsters on the field gain 1000 points in ATK until the End Phase." Ace stated.

Midnight Crow's wings became more feathery. "Battle Phase! Attack his Psycho Clown with your Midnight Dive Stream!"

Midnight Crow flew over to the duelist's monster in a black energy, diving toward it and destroying it. It cried before it exploded. The impact was strong that it even reached him to the rooftop while running. His Life Points reduced to 2900.

"Next, I activate my Trap card, Skyhawk Rampage!" It depicted Skyhawk monsters beating up Red-Eyes stealing some eggs. "When my Skyhawk monster inflicted battle damage, it can attack again! Go, Midnight Crow! Midnight Dive Stream!"

It launched for another attack, this time at the man. He smirked a little. "You think I'll fall for that!" He shouted. "Trap open! Dark Shield!"

A card flipped up, revealing a picture of a devil protected by a black shield from a knight's attack. "When I am targeted for direct attack, this card negates that attack by removing from play one DARK-attribute monster from my Graveyard and end the Battle Phase. I remove from play Dark Nova Summoner in my Graveyard."

He slid his monster to the Remove from Play Zone. A dark shield appeared in front of him just in time before Ace's monster made contact. "Hmmm. That was a clever move." Ace thought out loud. "I set one card and end my turn. With that, Midnight Crow's ATK is returned to normal."

Midnight Crow's wings turned back to the way it was before it got boost by the Action Spell's effect. "My turn, I draw!"

His body emanated a tint of dark aura. "I activate Dark Psycho Clown's monster effect from the Graveyard!"

"Card effect from the Graveyard!?" Ace gasped.

"I remove it from play from Graveyard to Special Summon one DARK monster from my remove from play zone. I bring back my Dark Nova Summoner!" He exclaimed. The familiar monster came out of the dark portal to his side. "Next, I activate my Xyz Imp's effect from my hand!" A faded form of a female imp with ghostly orbs orbiting around it appeared on his right side.

"Xyz Imp!?" Ace questioned.

"If my opponent controls an Xyz monster on their side of the field, I can banish this card from my hand to target that monster, take away its Xyz Materials, and Special Summon it to my side of the field with its Attribute changed to DARK." He explained.

"No way!" Ace cried as one of the comets turned back into one of its Xyz Materials, and summoned to his side of the field.

"I Special Summon your Skyhawk Eggy Chick as DARK monster!" Eggy Chick's body became darkened by Xyz Imp when she threw her ghostly orb at it before she faded away.

"Next, I normal summon my Level 3 Slender Oak to the field!" A slender oak with blank face appeared on his side. He jumped off from the rooftop in front of Ace, stopping him from running. "When I have two or more DARK monsters in my remove from play zone, Slender Oak's effect is in play!"

Suddenly, Slender Oak spring out its trunk-like tentacles, and then it opened up a portal in the very fabric of space on the concrete ground. "I get to Special Summon one DARK monster from my remove from play zone! Come forth! Dark Psycho Clown!"

The familiar clown came out of the portal, laughing creepily. "Four DARK monsters? What is he planning to do with them? None of them are strong enough against my monster, Skyhawk Midnight Crow.." Ace pondered.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Trap, Muikai Offering!" The image depicted several man in clothes giving an offering to alter with a statue of Muikai monsters.

"Muikai! Then, this duelist...!" Ace gasped.

"You caught on." He said. "When Muikai Offering is activated, I can Muikai Summon a monster without being effected by any card effect that prevents Muikai Summoning. Since Muikai Summon is a special type of Special Summon, your Xyz monster's effect is useless!"

"It can't be!" Ace cried.

"With these four monsters on my side of the field, I'll use them for Muikai Materials!" All four monsters transformed into four dark balls of energy. All ball of energy merged into one, giving heart beeps. "Awaken, great giant of darkness. Use my darkness to destroy your foes. Show this world that no light can brighten your might! Muikai Summon! Show no mercy! Dark Giant of Chaos!"

The merged energy ball burst out, summoning out a giant dark monster. It roared loudly, cracking all windows into shards. It stood tall, almost as high as the skyscrapers that surrounded them.

"You're...a Muikai Duelist!" Ace remarked.

"What about it? Are you an anti-Muikai?" He asked.

"Anti-Muikai? Well, I heard a lot of bad publicity about it. I'm just surprised to see one in person." Ace explained.

"Typical reaction. Everyone's afraid of the Muikai's cursed power." He said. "However, only the lucky few can control the power even at the point of total corruption, but as for me..."

Ace stared at him, wondering about what he just said. "Anyway, battle phase! Dark Giant of Chaos! Attack with Dark Oblivion!"

Ace snapped out of his thought, and ran off to find Action cards. The dark Muikai Monster unleashed a powerful dark energy ball at his Xyz monster. It cried in pain until it was obliterated completely.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ace cried, landing on his chest as his body slid on the hard ground until momentum slowed him down.

"You are now over. Trap open! Dark Absorption!" He flipped up his third set card, revealing to be a Trap card. It depicted darkness swallowing rare monsters, like Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Utopia, etc. "When my DARK monster destroyed my opponent's monster that was Special Summoned by battle, my monster gains half of that destroyed monster's ATK!"

Dark aura surrounded his ace, powering up its ATK to menacing 4100 ATK. "Then, my monster can attack again! Dark Giant of Chaos! Finish him off with Dark Oblivion!"

With both hands, it created a bigger dark energy ball. It threw the energy ball at Ace and exploded. The explosion caused the surrounding buildings to be destroyed. The smokes faded away, but Ace was still standing with his clothes all ruffed up, although.

"You're still standing." He noticed.

"I...rgh...activated my Trap card, Skyhawk Insurance." Ace said, barely. There was one card flipped up, revealing an insurance agent coming through the door with his suitcase, and a Skyhawk monster sitting on his left shoulder. "With this, I removed from play 1 Skyhawk monster in my Graveyard, which was my Skyhawk Road Runner. Then, I take only half of the Battle Damage."

"I see. You still have a spark to fight left in you." He stated. "But, let's see how long that spark will last. I end my turn, and my monster's ATK is returned to normal during the End Phase."

The dark aura dissipated as his ace calmed down. "It is your turn." He said.

Ace put his two fingers on the top of his Deck. "Crap! This guy is...just horrifying. I can't believe a guy like him who has a Muikai Monster is in this tournament! I need to contact the Enforcer or the authority after this Duel, but first, I have to win this!" Ace thought. "My turn, I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew and grinned. "Yes! Thank you!" He said in his mind. "I Normal Summon Skyhawk Flamemingo!"

This one was a red and pink flamingo with a fire pattern on both eyes. It had 1500 ATK points. "Next, I equip it with the Spell, Firebird to increase its ATK by 500 points!" Flamemingo burned up itself in fire.

"Battle Phase! I declare my monster to attack your Dark Giant of Chaos! Blaze Dive!" Ace exclaimed.

His monster flew over to the giant. "When Flamemingo declares to attack on its target with higher ATK than its own ATK, that target monster is destroyed and you take the damage instead, but since it is equipped with Firebird, you also take additional 300 points of damage each for the destroyed monster's Level! Dark Giant of Chaos' Level is 8, so you'll take a total of 2400. Adds that with the battle damage, you'll take 3400 points of damage!"

Ace's monster squawked out loud, aiming for the giant. He smirked. "That's a lot of damage for my Life Points, but you fell for my trap." He said.

"What!?" Ace yelled.

"Dark Giant of Chaos' effect is in play!" He exclaimed. "Once per turn, when my opponent's monster declares to attack, I remove from play 1 Level 4 or lower DARK monster in my Graveyard. I negate that attack and the attacking monster is destroyed instead. Then, you take the damage equals to half of your destroyed monster's ATK!"

His Muikai monster counterattacked, destroying Flamemingo. The impact made Ace crashing to the ground again, this time on his back. "Gyyyaaaaaaaahhh!" He cried.

"Your spark is dwindling." He said calmly. "Your end is near."

"Nnn...no! I...can't believe...I end my turn." Ace finished his turn, with little strength to speak.

"Very well. I draw." He said. "Dark Giant of Chaos. Finish him!"

His monster unleashed the final dark energy ball at Ace. The final blow left him humiliating in defeat. "I...lost." Ace muttered.

The victory screen showed up, revealing his name "Dusk." He walked over to Ace, who was unable to move. He picked up his medallion, and then took out one of the crystal pieces. "As the rule states, the winner takes a piece from the loser."

He took out his medallion out of the pocket. He inserted the piece, and his medallion was complete. It sparked beautifully, even when the dim lights traveled through it. "Your Dueling skill was not bad, but not good enough. At least that girl with her Muikai monster, that dragon, was little more interesting than you. However, nobody can't beat me because I have a reason for me to not lose in any Duels. All of you Duelists think the table can be turned and that little luck will help you, but that is not a real Duel! Only sheer power and strong heart can prevail through any obstacles!" He stated before leaving Ace.

"...Rgh...I...got...to...wa...warn...others." Ace mumbled before he slumbered into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared as man in a hood came out. "Well, well. Look what I have here."

He looked at Ace. "I can sense in you that you still want to fight, but in this condition, there is no way you can." He said. "However, I can sense great potential in you, and I shall grant you the power for that as you are one of the chosen ones that I've been searching for in many years."

He picked Ace up with arms, one carrying the legs and the other by below his neck. "Let's go." He took him into the dark portal until it disappeared behind him.

 **So, what did you think? We got to learn more about Dusk. I think the last time we saw him was like 22 chapters prior to this one. Starting with this chapter, I will be asking my own QOTC (Question Of The Chapter) where I will ask question relating to my story. First QOTC is:**

 **What do you think of Xyz Imp?  
**

 **Please leave your answer along with your review. Thank you very much and cya next time.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Skyhawk Road Runner-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/300 Effect: When this card inflicts Battle Damage, draw 1 card.  
_

 _Skyhawk Eggy Chick-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/0 Effect: When this card is Special Summoned by card effect, Special Summon 1 Skyhawk monster from your Deck. Then, this card's Level is equal to Level of the Summoned monster._

 _Skyhawk Roadway-Type: Normal Trap Effect: This card can only be activated when you control only 1 Skyhawk monster on your field. Activate one of the following effects:_

 _1\. Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Skyhawk monster from your hand to the field._

 _2\. Inflicts damage equals to the ATK of your Skyhawk monster that you controls on the field._

 _Skyhawk Flamemingo-Level: 4 Attribute: FIRE Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 Effect: When this card attacks on target with higher ATK, that target is destroyed and your opponent takes the damage instead._

 _Skyhawk Tikiwiki-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 800/1400 Effect: Unknown_

 _Skyhawk Midnight Crow-Rank: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/1200 Effect: By using one overlay unit per turn only, your opponent can't Special Summon monsters from their Extra Deck until your next Standby Phase._

 _Skyhawk Insurance-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When you are about to take direct attack, activate this card. Remove from play 1 Skyhawk monster in your Graveyard. Then, you take half of the Battle Damage for this turn after this card was activated._

 _Skyhawk Rampage-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your Skyhawk monster destroyed a monster by battle, it can attack again._

 _Firebird-Type: Equip Spell Type: Equip this card to Winged-Beast monster only. When the equipped monster destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, inflicts 300x damage for the destroyed monster's Level._

 _Dark Absorption-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you controls a DARK monster on your field and it destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, then your monster gains half of the destroyed monster's ATK. Then, it can attack again._

 _Dark Shield-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Remove from play 1 DARK monster to negate a direct attack from your opponent's monster and end the Battle Phase._

 _Muikai Offering-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: As long as this card remains face-up, you can Muikai Summon a monster (You must have the right materials to summon a certain Muikai monster). This card is unaffected by card effect that prevents Muikai Summoning._

 _Dark Psycho-Clown-Level: 3 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/600 Effect: Remove this card from play from the Graveyard to Special Summon one DARK monster from the removed from play zone to the field._

 _Xyz Imp-Level: 2 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 700/100 Effect: If your opponent controls an Xyz monster, you can banish this card from your hand to activate the following effects: Target the Xyz monster that your opponent controls (If there is more than one, select one). Take away one of its Xyz Materials and Special Summon that Xyz Material to your side of the field with its Attribute changed to DARK. Then, that target Xyz monster cannot activate its effect until your next End Phase._

 _Slender Oak-Effect: When you have two or more DARK monsters in your remove from play zone, Special Summon one from your remove from play zone to the field._

 _Moon Power-Type: Action Spell Effect: Your monster gains 1000 ATK_ _ _until the End Phase.__

 _ _Stray Fight-Type: Action Spell Effect: When you and your opponent controls a monster(s), the Battle Phase must be performed for this turn.__


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, folks. I want to get this chapter up soon because it is relatively short, but introducing new characters. Although, I wouldn't say at least two of the new characters have not introduced because they were already introduced since this arc began, but we get to see more of them. Also, a character created by user named sonofthetrigod also makes his debut. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter (and sorry if it short). New chapter (longer one) will come out ASAP.**

 **Chapter 31-The End of the First Day-**

Mike and Hannah meet up with Muiko and Cody Hackin for dinner at the fast food restaurant.

"Yum, yum, yum!" Hannah munched burgers at extraordinary speed.

"Ehhhhhhhhh." Mike watched her, sweat dropping.

"You had a busy day I see." Muiko said before she sipped her soda.

"Agree." Cody nodded.

"You wouldn't believe it. I was freaky chased by a rat!" She cried.

"Hannah, settle down! People are watching us!" Mike whispered to her. "And, also you were chased by a mouse, not a rat."

"It doesn't matter. I just hate rodents." Hannah mumbled.

"So, how was your Duels?" Muiko asked to Mike, changing the topic.

"Well, it was tough to find someone at first.." Mike began telling his tale.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

"Director Akaba!" A Security officer walked in. The room he walked in was wide and big, with a lot of people typing on keyboard made of Solid Vision. There were also monitors attached to walls, watching all Dueling activities through street cameras, and air drones.

"What's the status?" She asked.

"Investigation is still ongoing, but so far we did not found the culprit or any duelists who got involved in the abnormity. However, we did found a card." He said.

"A card?" Her eyes brightened with curiosity.

"Yes. It is an Xyz monster card, called 'Skyhawk Storm Eagle.'" Security officer explained.

"I see. Continue with the work, and report back to me with any new updates." She ordered.

"Yes, maim!" He saluted to her and left out the room.

"Excuse me, Director Akaba." Her secretary spoke out to her.

"What is it, Jim." She turned to him.

"This many not be related with the Muikai abnormities we've been detecting, but we also detected some other abnormities with other kind of energy output by other Summoning methods, two to be precisely." Jim admitted.

"What are they?" She asked.

"There are two summoning methods causing the abnormities. One is Ritual Summon, and other is Fusion Summon. We did not know who is causing it exactly, but there are other team of investigations investigating in that right now."

"Ritual and Fusion Summons? That's awfully strange." She thought out loud. "Continue in that investigations as well."

"Yes maim!" Jim saluted.

"Just what is going on in this tournament?" Director Akaba said in her mind.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

"And, that is how it went for my day." Muiko said, finishing her tales.

"Wow! You had tougher Duels than I had!" Mike awed.

"Seriously." Hannah nodded.

"If you want, I can show you all the recordings I took." Cody said.

"That's kind of you, Cody, but I think we should take a break. It is getting late." Mike yawned.

"Good point. I need my beauty sleep." Hannah agreed.

They decided to stop chatting and go back home.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

"So, Master Lord brought us a new member?" Alice asked.

The villains were gathered in a dark chamber with Ace laying unconsciously on an alter.

"Yes, more than that. He is one of us, or at least he will become one of us once we begin the ritual." Drake stated.

"He's really good looking." Minnie chuckled. "Let's get this ritual started!"

"We shall begin now." Tigre said, smirking.

All four raise up their hand with cards on them. Suddenly, dark foam flow down from their cards, and sucked into Ace's body.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

The second day began. Mike and Hannah met up, and began their second day to search for Duelists.

"Another day, another crystal piece hunting." Mike said confidently. He looked at Hannah, who looked sad for some reasons. "What's wrong, Hannah?"

"Oh, well..." She rolled her eyes downward with her head facing in the same direction. "I just wonder if Ace is doing alright." Hannah said.

Mike sighed a bit, finding it to be no surprise. "I'm sure he's doing absolutely OK, Hannah. He is the strongest Duelist at our school, and one of the top Duelists in the city."

Hannah looked up to Mike with a smile. "You're right, Mike. I should not doubt Ace." She regained her happy self. "Let's go find you some Duelists!"

She ran off as usual before Mike. "Hey! Wait up!" Mike yelled at her, running after her.

Mike ran all the way to the park. Suddenly, he got bumped by her back. "Ouch! Hannah! Why did you stop all of a sudden!?" Mike complained, covering his hand to his face where the pain was. He then noticed something was wrong with her. She was staring at something. Mike took a look at what she was staring at, and he found it be horrifying.

He saw one duelist, all in pain, ruffed up, and laying on the pavement floor of the park. He also noticed another Duelist with a white Duel Disk on his left arm, wearing white clothes, and silver gray hair. The guy was also accompanied with a girl in Gothic Lolita clothes with small top hat with red bowtie. They turned around to see Mike and Hannah.

"Why, hello there." The male white Duelist said. When he turned around, his eyes showed to be dark blue. He talked in an accent in what seems to be Russian, but his eyes also looked Asian, indicating that he may be half Russian and half Asian.

"Um, _gulp,_ hello." Mike said right back at him.

"Nice to meet you." He said. "Sorry for you and your girlfriend (Hannah made her eyes squinted when he said 'girlfriend') to see such a mess. I just finished having a fun Duel with this man, but alas, like all other people I faced before, he was no match for me, or anything special."

He walked away as the girl followed behind him, leaving the scene entirely. After they left, Mike and Hannah walked over to the collapsed man. "Sir, are you OK?" Mike asked.

"I'll call 911!" Hannah exclaimed as she took out her Smartphone quickly and dialed the number.

Few minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the park, picked up the collapsed man, and drove off to the hospital. Mike and Hannah on the other hands were sitting on the bench, calming themselves down.

"What is this feeling? Why am I shaking whenever I think about...that guy!?" Mike thought.

"Hey, Mike." Hannah said to him.

"Aaaaahhh!" He shouted, scaring Hannah out of her seat, too.

"Hey, what was that about!?" Hannah yelled.

"Me? You are the one who scared me!" Mike argued back.

"Sorry about that, but I just want to ask if you are OK. You were like shaking for a moment." She said.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I was." Mike admitted.

"Just who was that guy. He looked SO creepy." Hannah said.

"Oh, that is not a nice thing to say for a person you just met." A voice said.

The shivers that Mike and Hannah felt came back. They noticed that he, and his partner or friend came back. "Yoouuuuu! You murderer!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah!" Mike shouted.

"Murderer? I don't understand what you are saying." He said, chuckling.

"You hurt that guy! I saw you when you did it!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Really? Even if you saw something, that is not enough to prove I have done anything...wrong." He smirked.

"What!?" Hannah gasped.

"Hannah, just calm down!" Mike reasoned to her.

"You there." He eyed on Mike. "Your name is Mike Titan, correct?"

"Um, yes. That is my name." Mike answered back. "But, how did you know my full name?"

"Of course, I know you because I read about your past experience in this tournament from old news articles, and I also read about your father. It was quite interesting, but just by looking at you, I can see why you have lost so many times." He smirked.

"Hey! What's that suppose to be mean!? Mike can whoop your butt anytime!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah!" Mike tried to calm her down.

"However, I wouldn't know for sure if my argument is valid unless if I have a proper Duel. So, how about it, Mike? Let's Duel..." He grinned, but not the kind of friendly grin you would see. He activated his white Duel Disk.

Mike gulped for a second. "Um, OK, then." Mike followed after him as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" Both Duel Disks stated. "Action Field selected! Field Spell, Unknown Labyrinth, activate!"

Hannah and the girl watched from the sidelines as the surrounding park areas transformed into the respective Action Field. Suddenly, stone walls risen out of the ground, creating something. Until it all settled down, Mike and his opponent was in some kind of maze from bird's eye vision.

"Duelists locked in battles!" Mike began the oath.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monster!" The male duelist said.

"They storm through the air!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action..." They both saying the oath.

"DUEL!" The Action cards above them burst like bubble and scattered into the labyrinth. Mike and the unrevealed-name Duelists ran off into the unknown abyss of the labyrinth. "Oh, by the way, my name is Vlad, Vlad Moshchnost (Power in Russian)."

Meanwhile, another person was watching their Duel, right after they finished saying the oath. His appearance was slightly skinny, but muscular in his arms and legs. He looked athletic, but not too buff. He wore black T-shirt with an image of a howling wolf head, gray jeans, and black sneakers. He also was wearing a totem pole pendent on a necklace carved with a wolf head on the top, a beaver head below that, and a falcon head below the beaver head. A close up of his face showed him smiling with interest in the Duel that was about to unfold.

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? I know it is short, but I think leaving a cliffhanger like this is kind of fun. Not to tease you guys in any mean reasons, but I do want some chapters where it ends like this before an epic Duel, right? We can't have chapters with pure Duel all the time. Anyway, here is the QOTC:**

 **What is your favorite Duel so far in this story? And, why you like that Duel?**

 **New chapter will come out as soon as possible as I will work on it right now, progressively.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, everyone. This week will be my last week before I go to Japan next Monday, so for this week, it will be a marathon of new chapter everyday whenever I make one. Here is the second or third one for this week so far. I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **UPDATE(7/24/15): Edited chapter.**

 **Chapter 32-Vlad and his Psytronics Monsters-**

The Duel began as both Duelists ran off into the labyrinth. "Ok, Mike! Just like any Action Duels, you find Action cards, stay focus, and don't make any bad decisions." He said in his mind. "Although...I wish I have a map for this labyrinth!"

"Since I propose the challenge, I go first." Vlad stated. The labyrinth was made to echo duelists' voices when they speak out, so even if they are far apart, they can hear each other, except for that they won't see what monsters they have summoned on the field. "I normal summon my Level 4 Psytronics Mime!"

This monster was a black and white animatronics that looked like a mime. It wore the makeup like a regular mime would use. It wore a black top hat, which was cricked to the left. Its left arm had black and white stripe pattern with white glove at the end. Its right arm, on other hand, was a naked endoskeleton arm with sharp metal claws at the end. Its mouth was a smile with no teeth and its eyes were white with big black dot for its pupils. It laughed evilly as it revealed 1000 ATK points.

"Then, I set two cards. Turn end." He ended.

"Ok, so he summoned a monster, which I have no idea what it looked like, but the name refers it as a mime, so it must look like a mime. So, that's not bad and he set two cards. OK!" Mike thought. "My turn, I draw!"

He moved left and right to look for Action cards when he noticed one laying on the ground. "Ha! Action card! I knew I would find this eventually!" He picked it up, but it wasn't a Spell he was looking for, but Action Trap.

"Oh crap, an Action Trap!" He cried.

This one was called "Wall Change." Just like the name stated, the walls began changing, creating new path and closing one that exists. "Oh, great. The path changed and I feel more lost. Plus, that Action Trap inflicts me with 300 points of damage!" Mike sighed as his Life Points drained down to 3700. "Anyway, I should just summon a monster to help me. I normal summon Victory Fighter Rapier Knight to my side!"

His familiar female knight appeared with her rapier. "I can't attack on your monster since I can't see what it is, so I'll just set one card. Turn end." Mike finished. "Let's go, Rapier Knight!" He and his female armored companion ran off into the new path.

"So, he summoned a monster called Victory Fighter Rapier Knight." Vlad mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes, entering a state of mind. Then, an image of Rapier Knight appeared in his mind. He even also analyzed the set card Mike placed down, and also read his monster's effect. "I see. My turn, I draw." He said, drawing his card and opening his eyes.

He walked through the hallway as he watched from left to right. Then, he noticed an Action card on the ground before him, but before he pick it up, his eyes glow as he looked at the card. He saw it through, revealing it to be Action Trap, the same one that Mike activated.

He left it the way he found it until he encountered another one. He did the same thing with it, and this one was reveal to be an Action Spell. He picked it up, and decided to use it immediately. "I activate the Action Spell, Hidden Treasure!"

This Spell had an image of explorer in typical explorer clothes opening up a treasure chest as light shone out of it. "With this card, my Life Point is increased by 500 points and I get to draw 1 card."

His Life Points increased to 4500 and he drew a card. "Next, I normal summon my Psytronics Were-Clown!" This one was a wolf animatronics in clown clothes. It wore makeup like a clown, but with wolf head. It also had razor sharp teeth. One of its eyes was missing, and other one was dark brown. Its ears was pointy, like a real wolf's ears. It stood up on two legs like a werewolf. It howled like a wolf with a mechanical sound in its howl, showing of its 1200 ATK points.

"I activate Psytronics Mime's effect. While I control another Psytronics monster, this one can inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points! Go, Mime! Attack him!" He commanded as his monster used its sharp metal claw to open up a portal, and then went into the portal.

"What did he say!?" Mike asked with worry face.

Suddenly, another portal opened up in front of him as the creepy mime came out.

"Waaaah!" Mike gasped. It punched Mike with its white glove, making him collapse. "Ouch!" His Life Points decreased to 3200. Psytronics Mime go back into the portal as it closed up. It came back to Vlad's side.

"Next, I activate Psytronics Were-Clown's effect!" He followed up. "When my opponent took damage to their Life Points by card effect, Psytronics Were-Clown can deal additional 500 points of damage!"

The mechanical werewolf clown slashed its claw to open up a portal, like how Mime did. It went into the portal, and reappeared through another portal in front of Mike, jump-scaring him to close death. "Yikes!" He cried as he got slashed by the monster. It went back into the portal, and reappeared back to Vlad's field.

"Crud! I lost 1000 Life Points, including the damage from that Action Trap eariler!" Mike complained. "What a great start!"

"Ku ku ku." Vlad chuckled. "When Psychronics Were-Clown deals damage to my opponent's Life Points, I get to draw 1 card." Just like that, he drew a card and added to his hand.

"I end my turn." Vlad ended with an evil grin.

"Ok. My turn, I draw!" Mike drew his card. "Since I noticed that Psytronics Mime has 1000 ATK points when it attacked me, I will attack it with my Rapier Knight! Go, Rapier Knight!

His monster jumped high into the air. She saw her target, flew over to it, and strike down with its sharp rapier. "Trap open! Psytronics Party!"

This Trap depicted a children's birthday party with Pystronics monster (even though they look creepy) dancing around for the birthday kid. "When I control two or more Psytronics monster, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I take only half of the battle damage!" Vlad proclaimed as his monster blocked Rapier Knight's attack, but still taking some damage. His Life Points went down to 4250.

"Well, that is OK because Victory Fighter Rapier Knight's effect is in play!" Mike called out. "When she deals Battle Damage to my opponent's Life Points, he or she takes additional 300 points of damage!"

Rapier Knight jumped to Vlad, and strike rapidly with its rapier. Vlad's Life Points reduced to 3950. "With that, I end my turn." Mike finished, with his monster returned on his side and then they went off to look for Action cards.

"Hmm. Interesting." Vlad thought out loud.

"Interesting?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing. I am just talking to myself, but one thing I would say to you right now is that if you Duel like this, there is no way you can beat me or anyone in any Duels." Vlad stated.

"What!?" Mike gasped.

"Mike! Don't fall for that guy's words! He's lying!" Hannah yelled at Mike.

"Um, right!" Mike nodded, ignoring Vlad's words as he continued to look for Action card.

"Hmph! Pitiful." Vlad stated. "I tribute my Psytronics Mime to Advance Summon my Level 5 Psytronics Juggler Bunny in Attack mode!"

Psytronics Mime absorbed into a white portal behind it, and then replaced with a new monster. This one had no feet, but unicycle to replace it. Some of its body parts were naked endoskeleton parts. Other parts were covered with a dark blue costume. It made a smiling face with big eyes and long ears. It also had a red necktie, and it juggered many weapons, like swords, shield, rapier, and even chainsaw in the mix. It had 2200 ATK points.

"Eeeh! This guy's monsters are even creepy as him!" Hannah pointed out.

"You think they're creepy. I think they are fine as they are." Vlad stated, chuckling. "Now, Pystronics Juggler Bunny's effect is in play! When it is Advanced Summon with a Pystronics Monster as its material, I can add one Spell card from my Deck to my hand. I add my Ritual Spell, Music Toy Box to my hand!"

This Spell had an image of beautiful golden music toy box, making color music notes. It also opened up very slightly with dark mists coming out of it.

"Next, I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Psytronics Magic!" He flipped up a Spell card, which depicted a magician animatronics making potion with big black pot. "When this card is activated, I can add one Ritual Psytronics Monster from my Deck or Graveyard if I have a Ritual Spell card in my hand that involves summoning a Pystronics Ritual monster! I add the Ritual Monster card that I desire!"

A card slid out of his Deck. He grinned maliciously at the card he got from his Deck. "I didn't expect this to happen very soon, but I shall do it. I activate the Ritual Spell: Music Toy Box from my hand!"

He placed the said Spell on his field, making the golden toy music box appeared, floating above him. "With it, I can use it to Ritual Summon my ace monster!" He stated.

"Did he say his ace monster!?" Mike questioned out loud.

"Rabbit Juggler of weaponry! Wolf Clown of the furious laughs! Offer your life to summon the master puppet of all puppets! Ritual Summon! Level 8! Psytronics Shadow Puppet!"

The two monsters got shallow into the toy music box, making it play the music which sounded sweet and lovely at first, but then began to sound very creepy and terrifying. Until the music stopped, the Ritual Monster appeared out of it. It was very tall, tall enough for it to see the entire labyrinth. It was all purple with black eyes and white dots for its pupils. Its body was very skinny like stick, and that was same for its legs and arms. At the end of each arm was a big shadow claw, almost looked similar to the final boss of Okimidan. It revealed its ATK to be 1000.

"Wh...what is that thing!?" Mike gasped.

"Like I said, this is my ace monster. And, I will use its effect!" Vlad declared. "Once per turn, I can target one face-up monster on your field. Then, I equip that target to Shadow Puppet!"

Suddenly, strings appeared from Shadow Puppet's fingers, attaching them to Rapier Knight and pulled her to its side. "With that, your monster is under the control of my monster, and when it do, it gains ATK equals to the ATK of the target monster!" Shadow Puppet's ATK increased to 2500.

"Oh no! Rapier Knight!" Mike cried.

"I attack you with my Shadow Puppet! Direct Attack!" His ace used Rapier Knight to attack for it, controlling her like a puppet.

"I won't let you do that! Trap open! Negate Attack!" Mike shouted. "With this, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase ends!"

Shadow Puppet stopped attacking, but Vlad did not find it to be surprising. "Ku ku ku. You think you would get away with your Life Points unchanged. Shadow Puppet's effect is still in play. During the End Phase, the target monster that it has equipped with is destroyed and the owner of that monster takes damage equal to half of its ATK. I set a card and end my turn. With that, you take damage equals to half of your monster!"

Shadow Puppet used its finger on the other hand to cut the strings like a scissor. Rapier Knight got destroyed as its rapier launched toward to Mike.

"Gyyyaargh!" Mike cried as he took the damage and his Life Points decreased to 1950.

"This is the power of my Psytronics monster! Even if you protect your Life Points and yourself from my monster's attack, they can still attack you at the most unexpected times." Vlad said.

Mike grunted for losing more than he should and treated like an idiot. "Come on, Mike! You still have a chance to beat this creeper!" Hannah cheered.

"My turn, I draw!" Mike drew his card strongly. He looked at the card he drew, and it was his ace monster, Victory Fighter Hope. Then, he looked at the cards he has in his hand, and noticed two monster cards with half-green color.

"Just like Muiko, I think I will do it." He thought. "But, first..." He searched around until he noticed a card laying on the floor. He picked it up and this time, this one was a Spell card. "Sweets! I use the Action Spell: Hidden Treasure! With it, I gain 500 Life Points!"

His Life Points increased to 2450. "It is my turn! I, using Scale 2 Victory Fighter Rune Soldier and Scale 9 Victory Fighter Roman Rider, set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two monsters on either side, making the word "Pendulum" to appear on his Duel Disk blade.

The two pillars of light shone on both his sides as two monsters rose up through them. On his right side was a young man dressed in black clothes and leather armor, short spiky blue hair, green eyes, a purple head band with the symbol for dark on it, and he wields a wand and a sword with a bat shaped guard. On the other side, this monster was a man wearing Roman soldier uniform with a red plume helmet, only his yellow glowing eyes can be seen, has a large spear in his hands, and he rides a white horse with a black mane.

"With these two, I'm able to summon Level 3 to Level 8 monsters simultaneously!" Mike stated. "Just like my good friend, Muiko, I will Pendulum Summon!"

"Alright! Go Mike!" Hannah cheered.

"Please hear my wish, pendulum of my soul! Sway yourself to give me the path to my strength! Bring forth my monster friends! Pendulum Summon!" Three beams of light jumped out of the portal.

"First, Victory Fighter Scuba Striker!" This monster was a scuba diver covered in a black and camouflage themed military scuba suit, and he carried a spear gun.

"Second, Victory Fighter Pyro Blazer!" This one was a man in a red pyro suit and a large flamethrower.

"Third and lastly, my ace monster! Go, warrior of my hope! Victory Fighter Hope!" The samurai warrior appeared as he slashed and dice with his katana sword, making his signature pose.

"Yeah! Mike actually Pendulum Summoned!" Hannah said excitedly.

"Ho! Pendulum Summoning..." Vlad said, feeling little bit amazed.

"I activate Victory Fighter Scuba Striker's effect!" Mike called out. "When he is Special Summoned, my opponent takes 400 points of damage! Go, Scuba Striker! Spear Strike!"

The said monster strike Vlad with its spear gun. It shot a spear at him, but he dodged it. However, his Life Points still went down by the effect.

"But, that is not all! I activate Victory Fighter Pyro Blazer's effect! When he is Special Summoned, my opponent takes 500 points of damage! Go, Pyro Blazar! Pyro Punch Canon!"

Pyro Blazar's right fist burned up in flame, and then he punched it as the fiery fist launched at him. He folded his arm before it makes contact. Once it did, he took 500 more damage. His Life Points were now at 3050.

"Next, it is time for Battle! I declare my Scuba Striker to attack on your Shadow Puppet! Go, Scuba Striker! Spear Gun!" He aimed his spear gun at Shadow Puppet, and shot another spear, one for Vlad's monster.

"Unfortunately, that attack won't go through! Trap open! Pystronics' Last Stand!" A card flipped up on his side of the field, revealing am image of warrior animatronics, all beaten up as he stood up on his feet against shadowy army of beasts. "When I control one Psytronics monster on my field and if it is targeted for an attack, the attack is negated!"

Spear that was shot for Scuba Striker's spear gun disappeared in thin air.

"Even though I protected my monster from that attack..." Vlad stated.

"Oh yeah! Well, I still have my other two monsters. Go, Pyro Blazar! Attack with your Fire Punch!" Mike declared. His monster charged up its fist and punched Shadow Puppet right into its chin. It laughed hysterically before it exploded. The damage this time went through Vlad's Life Points.

"Now, it is my Victory Fighter Hope's turn! Go, Hope, use your Hope Slash!" Mike's ace ran very fast, and when it reached to Vlad, it slashed his Life Points so quickly that you can't seen him doing it. He now had 250 left.

"With that, I end my turn." Mike finished.

"Alright! That creep has 250 Life Points left! On Mike's next turn, he will win!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh...Ha hah hahahahaha!" Vlad laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked, feeling something out of place.

"I never expected my Life Points to be this low, and this Duel is just part of the preliminary round!" He laughed. "I have to congratulate you, Mike. You have done well in this Duel."

Mike looked little confused, but accepted his compliment. "Um, geez, thank you, Vlad." Mike said.

"However, you also sealed your fate." Vlad stated in a serious tone.

"What!?" Mike gasped.

"I activate my monster's effect from my hand!" Vlad said loudly as he held up a card in the air.

"A monster's effect!?" Mike and Hannah said simultaneously.

"Yes, and I will show you what it does. During my opponent's End Phase, I can send Battle Wizard from my hand to the Graveyard and then I gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage I taken during this turn." Vlad stated, sending the monster to the Graveyard and regaining his Life Points up to 3050.

"No way! His Life Points are back to 3050!" Hannah surprised.

"Now, that is over, I draw!" Vlad drew his card so strongly that wind blew when he drew it. "Heh heh! I use the Spell Card: Resurrection Ritual from my hand!" This spell had a magical seal on the graveyard ground as Black Luster Soldier risen up from the ground. "With this card, I can Ritual Summon one Ritual monster from my Graveyard by sending enough monster materials from my hand or field to the Graveyard."

"Ritual Summon from the Graveyard!?" Mike gasped.

"I send my Level 4 Psytronics Lion-Tamer Bear and Level 4 Psytronics Acro-Hamster to the Graveyard to resurrect my Level 8 Psytronics Shadow Puppet!" The two said monsters were send to the Graveyard, and then a dark portal from the Graveyard opened up, releasing Shadow Puppet from its death prison. It laughed as if it was happy to be back on the field. "You know the drill! I activate Shadow Puppet's effect. Once per turn, I can target one face-up monster on your field and I equip it to my Shadow Puppet. I choose your Victory Fighter Hope!"

Just like before, Shadow Puppet used its strings, attaching it to Victory Fighter Hope, limb by limb. Its ATK is increased by 2500. "With that, I declare to attack with my Shadow Puppet! Battle Phase! Destroy his Scuba Striker!" Mike began running away to look for Action Card.

"If I take that hit, I will get a lot of damage and at his End Phase, he will use Shadow Puppet's effect to destroy Hope and I will gain damage equals to half of his ATK. If I take that damage, I will lose!" Mike thought out loud as he ran as fast as possible.

Using the monster it controlled, Shadow Puppet sliced up Scuba Striker in half. The explosion of the destroyed monster caused Mike to trip. "Grgggh!" He grunted.

"Mike!" Hannah yelled as his Life Points decreased to a very low 250.

"This is it. You are over, just like every other fools who dare to stand in my way! I end my turn and at this point, Victory Fighter Hope is destroyed." Shadow Puppet cut its tie to Victory Fighter Hope, destroying him in process. "Then, you take damage equal to half of Hope's ATK!"

Victory Fighter Hope's sword launched toward Mike. Mike, who was recovering from the trip, noticed an Action Card ahead of him. "Action card! I need to get that!" He ran as fast as possible. He reached his hand out and grabbed the card. "Yes, with this I can..." When he looked at the card, it was an Action Trap. "Action Trap!?" He gasped.

"Booby Trap. When it is activated, you take 500 points of damage. Either way, it seems that you have sealed your own lost." Vlad smirked.

"No. This can't be." Mike said disappointed. Suddenly, a trap hole opened below him as he fell into it. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mike's Life Points drained down to zero. He lied on the ground, feeling a great, yet unlucky loss as the victory screen showed Vlad's win. The field and monsters disappeared.

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

"Huh!?" Muiko gasped.

"What's wrong, Muiko?" Mike said to her.

"...Nothing. I thought I felt something." She said.

"Oh, what did it felt like? Something trouble?" He asked.

"I'm...not quite sure, but...it is nothing. Let's just keep going." Muiko said as she walked pass him.

"Um, sure!" Cody agreed as he followed behind her.

"What is this feeling? I feel something bad may have occur to...Mike." Muiko thought. "It could be just my imagination, but wherever he is, I am sure he will be fine."

- _Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai_ -

"Mike!" Hannah walked over to Mike. "Are you OK?"

She helped him to get up.

Vlad and his female friend walked up to them. "That was quite a fun Duel, but nonetheless, it had prove one thing, like it always does in my past Duels. You, Mike, are weak."

"Hey! He is not weak! Everybody loses sometimes, you know!" Hannah scolded at him angrily.

"Lose. Hmph. Do you even know why there is such thing as win and lose?" Vlad asked.

"What!?" She yelled back.

"Win and lose exists because there are the strong and the weak. The strong always win while the weak loses and occasionally win by luck, but ones who have special powers or talents will always win in any and every Duels." Vlad answered. "Isn't that right, Dianne."

"Yes, yes it is." She finally said something.

"As per the rule, I want like to have your ace monster." Vlad said.

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Hannah questioned.

"Your friend, Mike is weak. Only the strongest with powers can use such rare strong card. The conclusion of the Duel clearly point out that Mike is not worthy to use that ace monster. Now, give me the Victory Fighter Hope this instant!" He demanded.

Suddenly, a male person stepped in. "Hey, let's play fair." He spoke out.

They turned their attention to him. "And, who are you?" Vlad asked, feeling little annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I saw the Duel. I think that boy named Mike should keep his ace monster. It is his monster, after all." The young man said.

"Ho! So, you also want to be in my way, too. You know this is not your business, bystander." Vlad retaliated.

"I know it is not, but I can contact the police. Stealing cards from someone you Dueled and lost to you is illegal in the tournament. I wonder what will happen then if I do contact the authority." He argued back.

Vlad stared at him for minute. "Hmph! Fine then. Let's go, Dianne. Our business ends here." Vlad said. "Also." He turned over his shoulder. "I don't need your crystal piece, Mike. I already have a golden crystal piece, granting me invincibility. I will see you in the Top 50, that is if you will be there."

He and his sidekick walked away until they cannot see them anymore. Mike looked down in the dump.

"Hey, thank you for backing us, sir." Hannah said to the young man. "But, who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" The male person said. "My name is Jason Reilley, but you can call me Jace. That is my nickname."

"Well, nice to meet you, Jace. My name is Hannah, and thank you again." Hannah said.

"No problem! Even though we're strangers at first, once I know their names, they become part of my pack of friendship." Jace smiled. "Say, are you OK, Mike?"

He turned his attention to Mike. "Ye..yeah. I will be fine." Mike said quietly.

"Mike..." Hannah sighed sadly.

 **So, what did you guys and gals think? If you wondering if the Psytronics monsters relate with Five Nights At Freddy's, then yes because the archtype is inspired by the characters in that video game series. So, for the QOTC: What do you think of Vlad and his ideals of strong and weak Duelists? If you have not guess it, he is considered to be the minor villain for the Cup of Scorch Arc right now. I would say he will play an important role as obstacles for all protagonists to face. I hope it will turn out to be good because I have plans for him, and his lovely assistant. Also, what do you think of them personally? I know Dianne really didn't say much or do much, but she will be more active as chapters come out and storyline progresses. One last note is I would like to give credits to sonofthetrigod for his OC to appear in this story. I hope you like his first impression and introduction in this chapter. See ya in the next chapter.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 **(Note: Two other Psytronics monster, Psytronics Lion-Tamer Bear and Acro-Hamster will be explain when they're summoned for first time).**

 _Hidden Treasure-Type: Action Spell Effect: Gains 500 Life Points.  
_

 _Wall Change-Type: Action Trap: Inflicts with 300 points of damage to your Life Points._

 _Booby Trap-Type: Action Trap: Inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

 _Psytronics Mime-Level: 4 Attribute: DARK Type: Psychic/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/1400 Effect: While you controls another Psytronic monster(s) on your field, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Psytronics Were-Clown-Level: 3 Attribute: DARK Type: Psychic/Effect ATK/DEF: 1200/700 Effect: When your opponent takes damage by card effect, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to their Life Points._

 _Psytronics Jugglar Rabbit-Level: 5 Attribute: DARK Type: Psychic/Effect ATK/DEF: 2200/1000 Effect: When this card is Advanced Summon by using a Psytronic monster for its material, add 1 Spell card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Psytronics Shadow Puppet-Level: 8 Attribute: DARK Type: Psychic/Ritual/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/0 Effect: Once per turn, target one face-up monster on your opponent's field. That target monster is equipped to this card. Then, this card gains ATK equals to the target monster's ATK. During the End Phase, the target monster that is equipped to this card is destroyed and the owner of that monster takes damage equals to half of the destroyed monster's ATK._

 _Toy Music Box-Type: Ritual Spell Effect: This card is required to Ritual Summon Psytronics Shadow Puppet from your hand. You need two Psytronics monsters with the total Level greater than or equal to Psytronics Shadow Puppet's Level._

 _Resurrection Ritual-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Send two or more monsters from your hand or field to Special Summon one Ritual Monster from your Graveyard (This Special Summon is treated as Ritual Summon. The total Level of the Ritual materials must be greater than or equal to the Ritual Monster you want to summon)._

 _Psytronics Party-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: While you controls two or more Pystronics monsters, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take only half of the Battle Damage._

 _Psytronics Magic-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Add one Pystronics_ _ _Ritual_ Monster from your Deck to your hand if you have a Ritual Spell card in your hand that involves with summoning a Psytronics Ritual Monster. _

_Battle Wizard-Level: 1 Attribute: DARK Type: Spellcaster/Effect ATK/DEF: 100/100 Effect: During your opponent's End Phase, by sending this card from your hand to the Graveyard, your Life Points are increased to the amount of Battle Damage you taken for this turn._

 _Victory Fighter Rune Soldier-Level: 6 Scale: 2 Attribute: DARK Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1600/2400 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a monster you control is targeted by a Spell Card, negate it and destroy it._

 _Victory Fighter Roman Rider-Level: 3 Scale: 9 Attribute: EARTH Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1700/500 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, by cutting the attack of one monster on your field, it can direct attack._

 _Victory Fighter Scuba Striker-Level: 4 Scale: 3 Attribute: Water Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1300/1600 Normal Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent loses 400 Life Points. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Victory Fighter Pyro Blazar-Level: 4 Scale: 4 Attribute: FIRE Type: Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 1300/1800 Normal Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent loses 500 Life Points. Pendulum Effect: Unknown._


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for not uploading yesterday. I was tired yesterday, so to make it up, I will post another chapter after this one. Sorry if my writing in this one is sloppy or bad. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **UPDATE(7/23/15): Added the New Cards Cheat Sheet after the chapter. Check below.**

 **UPDATE(7/24/15): Edited the chapter.**

 **UPDATE(7/25/15): Edited the chapter. One review stated that I made a monster to attack even though its effect forbade it to attack. Corrected that mistake.**

 **Chapter 33-Return of the Superheavy Samurai! Muiko V.S. Go-**

Muiko and Cody Hackin walked along the street, finding anyone to Duel with. "I wonder how many Duelists are left in this tournament?" Muiko wondered out loud.

"I will check that right now for you, Muiko!" Cody said excitedly as he took out his laptop. He pressed so fast like a machine. "According to the tournament data, there are 3 people who found the golden crystal pieces, meaning they got invincibility, which allows them to move on to the Top 50 without getting six crystal pieces normally. There are about a total of 250 Duelists left, so we have plenty of them to find, including the amount of time we have."

"Can that laptop helps us to find my challengers?" She joked.

Suddenly, something interesting caught her attention. She noticed a crowd of people watching a Duel. Muiko walked over to see who was Dueling. She noticed a familiar face.

"Go! Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura! Direct Attack!" Go said out loud as her monster strike down her male opponent.

"Gggaaaaaahhh!" He screamed, losing all of his Life Points.

The monsters and the Action Field faded away.

"Here! This is yours. I'm out of here!" The male Duelist cried, throwing the crystal piece at her. She picked it up as she watched the crowding male Duelists run away.

"Wow, that was pathetic of him." One bystander said.

"I know right." Another one said.

The crowds of people went away to their business, leaving Go alone. Muiko and Cody Hackin were the only people left. Go turned around, and noticed them. "Hey, you're..." She muttered, remembering Muiko's face. "Ah! You are that girl! One with the boy named Mike!"

"Muiko, do you know this girl?" Cody asked to Muiko.

"She is met by Mike while we had vacation in Japan and he was forced to Duel her, but fortunately won in the Duel since it was all just misunderstanding." Muiko answered to him, making Go to get the X mark on her face, signifying anger.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I may have lose to him, but you don't have to say that it was my fault to misunderstood!"

"It is true although." Muiko admitted. Her words made Go become more angry.

"Grgh! That is it! I will challenge you to a Duel, right here and right now!" She pointed her finger to Muiko.

"Wo! This person is very furious and get mad very easily!" Cody thought, hiding behind Muiko.

"...Sure. Let's Duel." Muiko accepted her challenge, even though it was very sudden.

They stood apart from each other as Cody watched them from the sidelines. "The first Duel for the second day! I must record this!" Cody said excitedly, having his laptop and camera ready.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" Both Duel Disks stated. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell: Lost Tower of Words!" The surrounding area transformed into the Action Field. The ground materialized into a dry stone floor. There were words in each different language of the world in-graved in the windows. They looked around and noticed that they were inside of a tower. This Action Field is based off on Tower of Babel.

"This Field Spell is perfect for our Duel." Go stated. "Let's begin! Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Cody followed.

"They storm through the air!" Go added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action...DUEL!"

The Action Cards above them burst and scattered.

"I'll go first as the rule states that the one who propose the challenge must go first!" Go said. "I Normal Summon my Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Guard Woman in Defense mode!"

This monster had two green eyes like any other Superheavy Samurai monsters. It wore blue armor, and wielded a red wooden pole. It also had breast plate to show that it is a female. "When I control no Spell and Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon this card from my hand to the field in face-up Defense position." Go explained. "I end my turn. Now, show me what you got!"

"My turn, I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She looked at the six cards she had, which most of them were monsters and one Trap card.

"With a monster that has 2300 DEF and no monsters strong enough to destroy it, I can't attack now, but I can do this." Muiko thought. "I Normal Summon E.B. Copper Bull!"

A copper-colored bull roared to her sides as it snot out its breath through its nostrils. "Next, I Special Summon E.B. Iron Hammerhead from my hand!"

Another classic monster appeared on her side. "Iron Hammerhead can be Special Summoned when I Normal Summoned a monster. Then, it deals damage equals to its ATK!" Muiko elaborated. "Iron Headbash!"

Iron Hammerhead swam at high speed like a bullet, and then slammed Go as she fold her arms. She hold still on her feet as she slidacross the floor. Her Life Points were now 3200.

"I set a card. Turn end." Muiko finished, and then ran off to find Action cards.

"Attacking me through a monster's effect is a good move, but that won't bring me down!" Go exclaimed. "My turn, I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew and showed off a sterm, yet cheerful face. "I Special Summon Level 2 Superheavy Samurai Thunder Armor!"

This monster was literally an armor, floating in midair. It was yellow with the Chinese characters for thunder on the chest plate. It had 800 ATK points.

"When my opponent controls more monsters than the number of monsters I have on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, and when I control no Spell and Trap cards in my Graveyard, its Level is increased to 1!"

The armor monster sparked up itself. "Now, I tune my Level 3 Superheavy Samurai Thunder Armor with my Level 4 Superheavy Samurai Guard Woman!"

Thunder Armor made some thunders and lightning until it turned into three green rings. Guard Woman jumped into those rings, transforming into 4 sphere of light as beam of energy pierced through the rings.

"Female samurai warrior! Show your pride, honor, and will that are stronger than any men! Cut your target with your blade as you storm through the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Arise! Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura!"

Go's ace appeared in its flashy pink and white armor as petals of cherry blossom fell smoothly over her and her monster.

"Superheavy Samurai can use its DEF as its ATK! Battle Phase! I attack your Copper Bull with my ace! Sakura Storm!" Go declared as her monster did just what she said.

Muiko and Iron Hammerhead dodged away, but unfortunately, Copper Bull stuck into the attack. It exploded, causing Muiko to gain 900 damage.

"Trap open! Roar of the Wild!" A card flipped up. "When an Elemental Beast monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental Beast monster from my Deck to my field, and then my Deck is shuffled! I Special Summon my E.B. Sulfur Leopard!"

A white portal appeared as the familiar leopard leap out. "With that, I end my turn!" Go ended, with her monster going back into the defensive sitting mode.

Muiko noticed an Action card. She snatched it and looked at it. "My turn. I activate the Action Spell, Nice Draw!" Muiko proclaimed.

The Spell depicted a Duelist drawing not one, but two cards. "With this, I get to draw two cards during my Draw Phase for this turn!" Muiko explained.

She drew two cards from the top of her Deck. "I normal summon Recycle Bot to the field!" The familiar recycle truck drove into the field before transforming into its robot mode. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Suddenly, a staircase opened down from the ceiling. Muiko ran up to it as her monsters followed just behind her. Go and her ace chased after them. They all went up to the next floor, just one floor below the top floor. Muiko stopped running and turned forward to face Go.

"My turn, I draw!" Go said strongly. She looked at her five cards in her hand. Her eyes widen at her cards, realizing something. Muiko noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hm." Go looked at her. "Nothing."

However, Muiko had a feeling Go saw something; something that can turn against her. She decided to press on her about it. "You know. If you want to do it, just do it."

"Wh...what are you talking about? I said it was nothing!" Go argued at her.

"I don't know why you are getting offended or being stuck up like that, but to be honest, I am interested to see what you have seen when you looked at your cards in your hand. I bet you figured out something that can finish me and win, right?" Muiko explained.

"What could Muiko be talking about?" Cody wondered.

"Mmmmm...I wouldn't lie, but yes, I have figure out something that can beat you in this turn, but..." Go think for a moment. "Over the past two weeks, I trained hard, day and night to figure out on how I can surpass myself. I realized then that the way I Dueled, my Steadfast Dueling, must evolve to reach a new height."

"I see. I bet you found your way to do that." Muiko guessed.

"That's right, but... She looked hesitant to not saying it, but shrugged off her thoughts. "I want to show it to a certain person when I...Dueled that person."

Go's face blushed in pink, although trying to hide it. Muiko stared at her suspiciously, but nodded. "I see. That's OK. You don't have to show me what you have discovered. I'm fine with that."

"Really?" Go said with a cheerful face. "Ah! I mean, thank you very much."

She bowed down to Muiko. "Let's continue our Duel! I Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai War Sword!"

A big black sword with silver blade appeared as her ace grabbed it. "I activate its effect! When I control other Superheavy Samurai on my field and control no Spell and Trap cards in my Graveyard, I can equip this card to that monster. When it do, it gains 800 DEF points!"

Pink aura emanated her ace as it cried out in its battle roar, powering up its DEF to 3500. "Battle Phase! I attack your Recycle Bot with Blooming Sakura! Sakura Storm!" Go declared.

Her monster slashed out a powerful wind when it swung its sword at Recycle Bot. "Trap open! Sun Shield!"

One of the set cards flipped up, revealing it to be a Trap card with an image of a knight holding a sun-shaped shield as lights shone from it. "When my opponent monster declares to attack, I can change the target to other monster on my field! I change the target to my E.B. Iron Hammerhead!"

The sun shield appeared above Iron Hammerhead, shining its light to it like a spotlight. Blooming Sakura redirected its attack to Iron Hammerhead. It cried before it exploded.

"Superheavy Samurai War Sword's additional effect activates!" Go exclaimed. "It allows the equipped Superheavy Samurai monster to attack again by paying 500 Life Points! I pay my 500 Life Points to allow my Blooming Sakura to attack again!"

Red aura emanated from Go until her Life Points decreased by 500. Blooming Sakura attacked again. "I attack on your Recycle Bot for second time!" She said out loud, with her monster unleashing a second wind storm at the defenseless Recycle Bot.

Muiko grabbed an Action card and placed it on her Duel Disk quickly. "Action Spell: Miracle activates! With this, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle!" She stated as rainbow aura shine out from Recycle Bot's metallic body.

"But, you still take battle damage!" Go pointed out.

Recycle Bot folded its arm as it takes the attack. Muiko did the same as the impact caused her to lose 1800 LPs.

"Unfortunately, I can only use War Sword's effect once per turn. I end my turn." Go finished.

Suddenly, another staircase opened down from the ceiling again. They ran up, reaching to the top floor. They came out of the tower as they saw clear blue sky. Winds blew through their hair, nonetheless it felt very good.

"It seems that this is the final moment. I can feel it." Go said, grinning. "You are a strong Duelist, Muiko."

"Thank you. You are not bad, either." Muiko replied. "Now, let's finish this Duel. My turn and at this point, I activate Recycle Bot's effect! Once per turn, I can activate one Spell card from either player's Graveyard, but in exchange, this card cannot attack this turn!"

"Spell activation from the Graveyard!?" Go gasped.

"This is unexpected!" Cody surprised.

"I activate the Action Spell, Nice Draw from my Graveyard! During this Draw Phase, I get to draw two cards instead of one!" Muiko stated as she drew two cards from the top of her Deck.

She looked at the cards, and grinned at them. "It is time! I, using Scale 3 Mystical Grove Ginger Root and Scale 9 Elemental Beast Arsenic Scorpion, set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the said monsters in the Pendulum Zones and the word Pendulum appeared on her Duel Disk blade. The two monsters rose up through the pillars of light, with the numbers 3 and 9 appeared below them respectfully.

"With my Pendulum Scale set, I am able to summon Level 4 to Level 8 monsters simultaneously!" Muiko proclaimed. "However, I won't Pendulum Summon any monsters!"

Muiko's declarations surprised everyone. "What are you saying!?" Go questioned.

"Instead, I will use my pendulum cards' pendulum effects!" Muiko announced. "I activate Mystical Grove Ginger Root's pendulum effect!"

This one was literally a ginger root with two beady, dark brown eyes. It burst into a green aura as it roared loudly even though it has no mouth. Suddenly, plant roots grown out of the stone flooring as they tangled Go's ace tightly.

"What is this!?" She gasped.

"Those roots are Ginger Root's roots!" Muiko said. "Once per turn, all your face-up monsters' ATK or DEF is reduced to zero, depending on their current position until my End Phase."

The roots absorbed Go's monster energy as it weakened. "This can't be..." Go said, barely speechless.

"Battle Phase! Sulfur Leopard! Attack!" Muiko yelled. Sulfur Leopard leaped with its claw opened. It slashed Blooming Sakura in half.

"Grgh!" Go gritted as she took 1600 points of damage.

"However, it is not over! I activate my E.B. Arsenic Scorpion's pendulum effect!" Muiko said out loud. "When this card is in my Pendulum Zone, all face-up monsters I control can perform pierce damage!"

"Say what!?" Go yelled.

"Sulfur Leopard, attack!" She declared. Her robot shot another energy beam, hitting Go and causing her to crash to the floor.

"Grrgh! Kyyaaahhh!" She screamed as her Life Points go down to zero. Muiko won the Duel as her monsters roared and jumped victoriously before they faded away.

Muiko walked over to Go, and offered her hand. "Need a hand?" She asked.

"Thank you." Go accepted her hand.

"Astounding! Remarkable! AMAZING!" Cody cheered. "That was a good Duel, no a great Duel! You both are awesome!"

"Muiko...you are strong Duelist, and I accept you as my second rival." Go said to her.

"Sure, whatever." Muiko replied. "But, who is your first rival, anyway?" Her eye liddened as Go blushed again.

"It...it is is nothing, ok! Anyway, here is your crystal piece." Go stated as she gave Muiko her piece. With it, Muiko obtained her 3rd piece, adding it with other pieces and total became 4.

"Thanks." She thanked to Go.

"Your welcome. May our path crosses again." She said before she walked away as Muiko and Cody saw her go away.

 **So what did you all though about this chapter? Great, isn't? Or is it bad? QOTC for this chapter: What is your favorite archtype introduced in this chapter so far? And, why? Please leave your answer in your review if you want to post one. New Cards Cheat sheet will be added later alongside with the next chapter. Seen you soon ^^**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Superheavy Samurai Guard Woman-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 100/2300 Effect: This card can be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. When it does, it can use its DEF for its ATK during the damage damage calculation._

 _Superheavy Samurai Thunder Armor-Level: 2 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine/Tuner ATK/DEF: 800/2000 Effect: Special Summon this card when your opponent controls more number of monsters than the number of monsters you have on your field. While you control no Spell and Trap cards in your Graveyard, this card's Level is increased by 1._

 _Superheavy Samurai War Sword-Level: 3 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine/Effect ATK/DEF: 1000/0 Effect: Equip this card to another Superheavy Samurai monster. When you do, the equipped monster with this card gains 800 DEF points. Once per turn, you can pay 500 Life Points to allow the equipped monster to attack again._

 _Nice Draw-Type: Action Spell Effect: Draw two cards instead of one during your Draw Phase._

 _Mystical Grove Ginger Root-Level: 8 Scale: 3 Attribute: EARTH Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 0/3000 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, all face up monsters that your opponent controls is reduced to zero for their ATK or DEF, depending on their current position._

 _Elemental Beast Arsenic Scorpion-Pendulum Effect: All face-up monsters you controls can perform piercing damage._

 _Sun Shield-Type: Counter Trap Effect: When your opponent declares to attack, switch the target to another monster on your field._


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, folks. Just like I promised, here is the second new chapter for today. I hope you will like this one. If you haven't check, Chapter 33 came out before this one today, so please check that before you read this one to understand the flow of the storyline. Anyway, let's get started!**

 **UPDATE(7/24/15): Edited the chapter and fixed some error for card effect.**

 **UPDATE(7/25/15): Edited the chapter. Edited the Duel in this chapter and fixed some mistakes.**

 **UPDATE(7/26/15): Edited the New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 **UPDATE(8/29/15): A friend of mine and reviewer noticed a mistake in the Pendulum Summon. Corrected that mistake.**

 **Chapter 34-Cheer Up Mike! Heroic Tips from the Amazing Were HERO-**

Mike looked very depressed from the last Duel he had, against Vlad. He was sitting on the park bench, sticking near with Hannah and the new guy, Jace.

"Come on, Mike! Cheer up!" Hannah tried to get his attention, but with no use. "Forget about that creepy jerk, Vlad! You are good...no..AWESOME Duelist!"

Mike continued to stare down to the ground. Hannah sighed, almost on the verge of giving up from trying to cheer him up.

"Hey, Mike." Jace spoke up. "Let's have a Duel."

Suddenly, Mike pulled up his depressed face and looked at him surprised. "What?" He said, with a confused look.

"I said let's have a Duel." Jace repeated.

"But..." Mike looked back down.

"Listen, Mike. As a Duelist, we have to learn from our loss, and we cannot stay being all moody and sad for the rest of the day. So, let's have a Duel." He said, activating his gray Duel Disk.

Mike stood up from the bench and faced against Jace. "I..guess so. Even though I don't see the point." Mike said, slowing activating his blue Duel Disk.

Hannah watched quietly from the sidelines as she sat on the bench.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" The roulette program on the Duel Disks spun its wheel until it landed on a Field Spell. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell: Rainbow Jungle activates!"

The surrounding park area transformed into what appears to be a beautiful jungle with many different colors of the rainbow. The leaves on the trees were green like the real one, but the base or trunk and branches were red. Some trees grew fruit with different colors, like red apples, yellow bananas, orangery orange, green pears, and even rainbow-colored coconuts. There was also a huge waterfall, streaming down like a lightning as it created beautiful double rainbows.

"This Field Spell is very pretty to look at it, but we have a Duel to do, not viewing a scenery." Jace said. "Ahem! Duelists locked in battles!"

Mike didn't say any words, but before it becomes too quiet, Hannah spoke out to continue the oath after Jave started it. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through the air!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Jace added.

"Action...DUEL!" Both he and Mike stated, although Mike said in a softer voice.

The action cards above them burst and scattered into the jungle.

"I will go first." Jace began. "Mike! I promise you that after this Duel, you will never be the person you are right now! Let's go! My first member of the pack! Were HERO Marron Man!"

A half dog half man creature appeared with light golden curly fur, and a collar around his neck with an orange bone that has a large capital M on it. It howled, echoing through the jungle and showed off its 1500 ATK.

Jace looked around, and noticed an Action card on a rock. He picked it up and decided to use it. "This should be good. I activate the Action Spell: Power-Power Fruit!" He said.

The Spell card depicted a very muscular mango. "With this card, my monster gains 300 ATK points and your Life Point is inflicted with damage equals to its ATK!" Jace explained.

Suddenly, winds blew through the jungle, making the muscular mangos fell from the tree. Marron Man caught one of them, and ate it immediately. When it did, its muscles grew bigger, and it flexed its arms and chest as its ATK increased to 1800.

"Battle! Marron Man! Direct Attack with Barking Barrage!" His monster roared loudly at Mike with sound waves. The waves hit him, making him trip on his back.

"Ouch!" Mike cried. His Life Points went down to 2200.

"I set a card and end my turn. Were HERO Marron Man's ATK is returned to normal during this End Phase." Jace finished. His monster was just flexing its muscles to show off until it realized the effect wore off.

Mike got up. "That really hurt." He complained.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings. You were staring down the ground when my monster attacked you." Jace said.

"Oh!" Mike realized. "Well, OK. I guess it is my turn. I draw."

He drew his card, but not in his usual energetic way. He added the drawn card to his hand.

"I Normal Summon Victory Fighter Origin Man." He stated. A large cave man with pants and a shirt in a pattern similar to Fred Flintstones appeared as it swung its large bone as a club. He had hairy large arms, a big nose, and red hair covering its eyes.

"Battle. I declare Origin Man to attack your Marron Man." Mike declared in a soft tone.

Origin Man, despite the hair covering his ears, heard Mike's command. He swung his boney club on Marron Man. It howled before it exploded.

"Not bad." Jace complimented as he took 300 damage. "However, destroying my monster allow me to activate its effect."

"What's that?" Mike asked, feeling little bit more alerted.

Jace smiled at him, feeling that Mike was opening up. "Were HERO Marron Man's effect activates! Return of the Loyal Dog! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyad, I can pay 500 Life Points and if I do, Marron Man is Special Summoned back with 3000 ATK points during the End Phase."

"Wait...what!?" Mike gasped.

"I pay 500 Life Points, so when you finished your turn, Marron Man will back to the field!" Jace elaborated.

"Um. I set a card and end my turn." Mike finished.

"Sweets! With that, Marron Man is back, stronger than ever!" The monster that Mike destroyed returned with higher ATK (3000).

"My turn, I draw!" Jace drew his card excitedly. He suddenly ran into the jungle. Mike chased after him.

"Where did he go?" Mike said to himself as he searched for him frantically. Little did he know that Jace was up on the tree alongside his monster, looking down at him. He had an Action card in his hand.

"Ready, Marron Man?" He whispered to his monster, which it nodded in return.

"I activate the Action Spell: Hidden Strike!" This Spell showed a leopard hiding in the bushes, sneaking on a okapi eating fruit peacefully.

Mike looked up, noticing Jace and his monster jumped out for an attack. "With this card, my monster can destroy one monster on your side of field and you take damage equals to its ATK!" Jace explained.

Marron Man howled again, using sound waves to destroy Origin Man. The impact of the wave caused Mike to trip again. "Ouch! Not a again..." He cried as his Life Points decreased by 1800. His Life Points were now at 400.

"In exchange, Marron Man cannot attack for this." Jace admitted as he hold on a vine and swing through the tree like a jungle man.

He stopped on one tree branch. "Next, I normal summon my favorite member of the pack, Were HERO Beaver Bomber, and activate the Continuous Spell: Totem Betrayal from my hand!"

A new monster appeared next to Marron Man. This one was a large beaver holding a bag full of bombs. It had 1600 ATK points. The Continuous Spell card looked like a totem pole with many different negative facial expression of different animals.

"I activate Totem Betrayal's effect!" Jace proclaimed. "Once per turn, I can switch control of one Were HERO Monster on my field to your field and when I do, I gain 1000 Life Points! Switcheroo!"

Suddenly, Were HERO Beaver Bombe disappeared from his field and reappeared on Mike's side. "Woow!" He jumped in surprise.

"Wait! Hold on! Why did he give his monster to Mike!?" Hannah asked.

"Umm...Thank you?" Mike said, looking confused although.

"At this point, Were HERO Beaver Bomber's effect activates!" Jace announced excitedly.

Suddenly, Beaver Bomber threw out bombs from its bag as it exploded around Mike's side. "Hey, woooh! What are you doing!?" Mike yelled.

"You see, Mike. When Were HERO Bomber Beaver is switched to other player's control than its owner, it destroys all other cards on your field!" Jace elaborated.

Beaver Bomber destroyed Mike's set card. Suddenly, Beaver Bomber walked over to Jace's side. "After it destroyed all your cards on your field, it return back to my side! Pretty cool, don't you think?" Jace asked with a wink.

"Well. I got to say that was...amazing." Mike complimented him.

"Thank you! With that, I end my turn!" Jace finished as he used the vine and went swinging again. "Aaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"My turn, I draw!" Mike chased after him as he drew his card. They stopped at a clear ground near the waterfall.

"Jace has 4200 Life Points while Mike has 400 Life Points!" Hannah thought. "Come on, Mike! I know you can do this!"

Mike looked at the cards he had and noticed he has two Pendulum Cards. "With these two, I can set the Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Summon my monsters!" Mike thought. "But, wait!"

Pictures of his Duel with Vlad appeared through his thoughts, which reminded him of his unlucky defeat. "No! I can't do this!" Mike thought. "I...set a monster card in Defense position. Turn end."

A blue orb with red eyes appeared on his side. Jace stared at him with serious look. "Is that really it, Mike?" He questioned to him.

"Um, what do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I noticed that flare in your eyes, but you changed your mind about it. You should have do it, instead of setting a monster." Jace said to him, trying to encourage him.

"Well,...it is my turn, so I can do whatever I want." Mike argued back.

"Hmph! If that is how you want to Duel, then let me show you how Dueling really works! My turn, I draw!"

Jace drew his card so strongly that he created wind when he drew his card. He looked at the card and smiled. "I Normal Summon Were HERO Falcon Swoop!"

This new monster was a humanoid monster with red wings and a falcon head.

"Three Level 4 monsters...could this be!?" Hannah thought surprisingly.

"With these 3 Level 4 members of my pack, I use them to construct the overlay network!" Jace declared. His three monsters or his three member of the pack turned into three beams of energy. They swallowed into the galactic portal.

"Noble master of the totem, howl your glory through day and night, to call upon the power of the ancients! With it, slash your enemies with your heroic might! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Were Lord Totem Master!"

A grey werewolf appeared, wielding a half silver and half gold sword. Three yellow comets orbited around its body.

Mike stepped back, making himself trip this time. He felt afraid, possibly reminding him the creepy Ritual monster that Vlad used, Psytronics Shadow Puppet.

"Mike!" Hannah shouted.

"Uh! Aaah!" He cried in fear.

"Do not fear afraid, Mike! This is a Duel, and we are doing this for the fun!" Jace yelled at him.

"I...I can't! Your monster is too powerful (it had 3100 ATK)! There is no way I can beat it!" Mike whined.

"Do no whine, Mike! You are fine Duelist! I know that you can face this monster! You just have to believe in yourself and find the reason why you are Dueling!" Jace said.

"Find my reason why I'm Dueling..." Mike repeated to himself.

-Flashback-

A little boy was Dueling against a big, muscular man. "Come on, Mike! Show me what you got!" The man said.

"Go, Victory Fighter Hope! Attack!" Little Mike declared as his monster leap for an attack.

"Trap open! Ring of Destruction!" The man proclaimed.

"Oh no!" Mike cried as his ace exploded and lost all of his Life Points.

The man won the Duel, and walked over to him. "Are you alright, champ?" He asked.

"Daddy! You are too strong!" Mike whined, almost going to cry.

"Don't cry, my son! You did great in this Duel! You almost got me!" His father chuckled.

"But, I want to beat you!" Mike pouted.

"That's the spirit, my boy! Use that for your reason of Dueling! Then, you will become stronger! Hahahahah!"

-Flashback-

"Hey, Mike! Mike!" Jace yelled at him. His yell snapped Mike out of his thoughts. "Are you OK?"

Mike stared at him for a minute, and then got up. He looked up at him with a smile.

"Jace. I don't know why, but..." Jace raise his eyebrows. "Thank you for reminding me of something, and also,...I will defeat you in this Duel!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Jace exclaimed.

"Mike." Hannah said as she grinned.

"However, my turn is still not over! Let's continue where we left off!" Jace stated excitedly.

"Were Lord Totem Master's effects activates! He is treated as Were HERO Warrior Wolf while face up on the field! Once per turn, I detach one overlay unit from him.." One of the comets converged into its sword as slight of energy burst through its body. "and set one Spell or Trap card directly from my Deck! I choose a Spell and set on the field."

He took out a card from his Deck, and then set it to his field.

"However, Were Lord Totem Master can allow me to use the set card during this turn! I activate the Spell card, Rank Up Magic Inner Beast Force!"

A card flipped up. "Rank Up Magic!?" Mike gasped.

"Not another one!?" Hannah cried.

"With this card, I target 1 face-up Beast-Warrior Xyz monster I control on the field. Then, I Special Summon from my Extra Deck 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz monster with the same Type as that monster I control, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as Xyz materials!" Jace explained. "I use my Rank 4 Were Lord Totem Master to create a new overlay network!"

His monster transformed into a beam of energy, and got swallow into the galaxy portal.

"Almighty Totem God, rain down your powers to all who defy against those who's dear to me! Show them no one can mess with everyone who's part of my pack! Rank Up Xyz Change! Rank 5! Were Liege Totem Deity!"

3 golden yellow comets orbited the grey werewolf in crimson armor, who wields a silver sword in his left hand and a gold one in his right hand. It showed off its 4000 ATK.

"Xyz monster with 4000 ATK!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Then, thanks to the effect of my Spell card, it gains 100 ATK for each Xyz materials attached to it! Were Liege Deity has 3, so it gains 300 ATK!"

Deity roared out as its ATK increased to 4300.

"Now, it has 4300!" Hannah exclaimed again.

"Battle Phase! I declare my monster to attack! Final Totem Slash!" Jace shouted as his monster was about to slash Mike.

"Oh no! Watch out, Mike!" She shouted.

"I activate my Trap card: Victorious Save from my Graveyard!" Mike exclaimed, as the faded form of the Trap card appeared in front of him.

"What!? A trap card activation from the Graveyard!?" Jace gasped.

"When this Trap card is in my Graveyard, I can remove from play 1 Victory Fighter monster in my Graveyard or field and end the Battle Phase for this turn!" Mike elaborated. "I remove from play my Victory Fighter Origin Man in my Graveyard!"

Were Liege Totem Deity stopped its attack before it made contact.

"Impressive save, Mike! Although, I think it was little necessary since you do have one monster face down in Defense mode, but I bet you have a plan for that set monster." Jace guessed.

"That's right." Mike stated.

"Very well. I activate my Were Liege Totem Deity's effect! By detaching one overlay unit during this turn.." One of its comet absorbed into its body. "I can set two Spell or Trap cards from my Deck!"

Two cards slid out of his Deck. He picked them out. "I set two cards and end my turn!" Jace wrapped up. "Well, Mike! I can't wait to see what you will do in this turn! Bring it all your best!"

"I will, Jace!" Mike smiled at him. "My turn, I DRAW!"

Mike performed a Destiny Draw. Suddenly, a glimpse image of a dragon appeared in his mind. "What the...what was that?" He asked to himself.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Jace asked.

"Um. Nothing." Mike shrugged away from whatever just popped out of his mind for now. "I Flip Summon my Victory Fighter Scissor Crab!"

The blue orb with red eyes revealed to be a crab with scissor for its pincers, and it had two eyes that make the ending tip of the V symbol on its chest. "When this card is flipped up, I can destroy up to two set cards on either player's field! I destroy two of your set cards on your field, Jace!"

Victory Fighter Scissor Crab leaped to Jace's side, and cut the two set cards in half before it exploded.

"Oh crap!" He cursed out loud.

"Next, I, using Scale 3 Victory Fighter Scuba Striker and Scale 9 Roman Rider, set the Pendulum Scale!" The word "Pendulum" appeared on his Duel Disk blade as the two said monsters rose up through the pillars of light.

"Now, I am able to summon Level 4 to Level 8 monsters simultaneously! Sway, pendulum of my soul! Create a path to my hope that will lead to victory! Bring out my monster friends! Pendulum Summon!" Mike declared as three lights leaped out of the portal.

"Victory Fighter Pyro Blazer!" The man in the pyro suit posed its fighter pose as he burned up in flames.

"And, finally, my ace monster! Victory Fighter Hope!" His ace slashed its sword in multiple times quickly in few seconds until it made its battle pose.

"I knew you will Pendulum Summon your monsters!" Jace said excitedly. "Let's see what your members of the pack can do!"

"Alright, Jace. Here I go!" Mike said. "I activate Victory Fighter Pyro Blazer's monster effect! When he is Special Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!"

Pyro Blazer punched Jace with its fiery punch as the impact caused him to crash into a tree.

"Oooohh!" He groaned as his Life Points reduced to 3700.

"Battle Phase! I declare Victory Fighter Hope to attack on your Were Liege Totem Deity! Hope Slash!" Victory Fighter Hope pulled out its katana sword as Jace's monster slashed its two swords at Hope.

"You are crazy, Mike! Attacking on my monster with higher ATK! Jace stated.

"I may be, but I am prepared for this! I activate Victory Fighter Hope's effect!" Mike announced. "When Hope attacks a monster with higher ATK, I negate its own destruction and that monster is destroyed instead! Then, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK by half!"

Hope slashed his totem god monster in half before it exploded.

Mike noticed something behind the waterfall. He ran fast into the waterfall and came out of the waterfall a moment later, holding a card in his hand. "I activate the Action Spell: Double Rainbow Boost!"

The Spell depicted two warriors becoming more powerful as rainbows shone on them. "With this card, all my monsters' ATK is boosted by double and they can attack again for this turn!"

Pyro Blazer's ATK to 2600, and Hope's ATK increased to 5000. "I declare Hope to direct attack! Final Hope Slash!"

His ace monster slashed its powerful attack on Jace. "Gaaaaahhhhh!" He cried as his Life Points went down to zero.

The victory screen showed Mike's name and the word winner below it. His monsters jumped victoriously like in the Mario games before they faded away.

"Mike!" Hannah said. "That was amazing! I knew you would win."

"Thank you, Hannah." Mike replied to her. Jace walked up to him.

"Mike, you did it, my friend. Congratulations." He said, giving him a handshake.

"Thank you, Jace. You really helped me a lot." Mike said, grinning.

"It is not me who help you, Mike. It is you who help yourself." Jace stated. "Also, I believe this is yours to keep."

He gave Mike his crystal piece. With that, Mike now had 4 crystal pieces in his possession.

"Thank you again, Jace. That was a really fun Duel." Mike praised him.

"It was no problem! I enjoyed it a lot, too." Jace said. "Well, I will be going now. Good luck getting three more pieces. I will hope to see you in the top 50!"

He walked away until they couldn't see him anymore.

"So, what's next, Mike?" Hannah asked.

"Simple! We found other Duelists. Let's go!" Mike started running.

"Hey! Why are you running so happily!? Wait up!" She yelled at him as she chased after him.

As happy as he was feeling right now, he was still confronted by that image he thought up in his mind; the one that looked like a dragon. "What was that? Some kind of Dragon-type Duel Monster?" Mike thought.

- _Not Mike's POV_ -

Meanwhile, Jace was walking down the street. "Mike sure is a good Duelist. Although, I wonder if it was right for me to not activate Were Liege Totem Deity's effect, which allows me to Fusion Summon..." Jace pondered. "Naw! I only did it to help him, and that makes me happy!"

 **And, there you have it folks! Man, my wrist for my left hand hurt. I need to rest. I would like to give credits to sonofthetrigod for awesome Were HERO Deck and his OC who uses it. It is awesome, and I hope (to you, sonofthetrigod) that I got their effect, type, and everything about them correct, other than spelling and grammar. Ha ha...See you all tomorrow.**

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Were HERO Marron Man-Level: 4 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1500/1600 Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, during the End Phase Special Summon this card from your Graveyard with 3000 ATK._

 _Were HERO Beaver Bomber-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Beast/Effect ATK/DEF: 1800/1600 Effect: When this card is summoned by someone on their field other than its owner, destroy all cards that player controls and switch control of this card to the owner. If control of this card switches to someone other than its owner, destroy all other cards they control and switch control of this card to its owner._

 _Were HERO Falcon Swoop-Level: 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Winged-Beast ATK/DEF: 1800/1600_

 _Were Lord Totem Master-Rank: 4 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 3100/2000 Effect: 3 Level 4 "Were HERO" monsters. This card's name is also treated as Were HERO Warrior Wolf while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can detach one overlay unit form this card to activate its effect: Set one Spell or Trap card directly from your Deck. You may use the set card this turn._

 _Were Liege Totem Deity-Rank: 5 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Beast-Warrior/Xyz/Effect ATK/DEF: 4000/2200 Effect: 3 Level 5 "Were HERO" monsters. This card is treated as Were HERO Alpha Warrior Wolf while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card s destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent you can Special Summon one "Were HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck treating it as a Fusion Summon. If this card has Were Lord Totem Master attached to it as Xyz materials, it gains this effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, by detaching one overlay unit you can set two Spell and/or Trap cards from your Deck. You may activate those cards the turn they were set._

 _Rank Up Magic Inner Beast Force-Type: Quick-Play Spell Effect: Target 1 face-up Beast-Warrior Xyz monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Beast-Warrior Xyz monster with the same Type, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also becomes Xyz Materials for that summoned monster.) Then, increase the summoned monster's ATK by 100 for each Xyz Material attached to it at the time of its summoning until the end of your opponent's next turn._

 _Power Power Fruit-Type: Action Spell Effect: One monster on your field gains 300 ATK. Then, your opponent takes damage equal to its ATK._

 _Hidden Strike-Type: Action Spell Effect: Select one monster on your field and it can allow to destroy one monster on your opponent's field. Then, your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.  
_

 _Victory Fighter Origin Man-Level: 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 1800/1000 Effect: Spell Cards have no effect on this card, even Spells owned by its controller._

 _Victory Fighter Scissor Crab-Level: 3 Attribute: WATER Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 600/1400 Effect: FLIP: When this card is flipped up, destroy up to two set cards on the either player's field._

 _Victory Fighter Scuba Striker-Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, select a card on your opponent's field and negate its effect. They can't use that card's effects until your next Standby Phase._

 _Victorious Save-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When this card is in the Graveyard and your opponent declares to attack, activate this card by removing from play 1 Victory Fighter monster in your Graveyard or field. Negate that attack and end the Battle Phase._

 _Double Rainbow Boost-Type: Action Spell Effect: All monsters that you controls have their ATK increased by double, and they can attack again for this turn after this card is activated.  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, everybody! This is it! Chapter 35 is now available! This will be the last chapter for the week before I leave for Japan. I will explain little more and do the usual summary after every chapter I always do. Anyway, let's get started!**

 **Chapter 35-Slippery Flip-**

-Not Muiko's POV-

Drake walked through the long hallway, minding his own business. Out of nowhere, mysterious hooded figure approached him. He looked overweight.

"Hello Ham." Drake stopped to say the greeting. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

The hooded figure chuckled like a pig. "Wee, weeee! I heard that we got ourselves a new member." He said.

"Yes. Is that all you want to ask?" Drake asked.

"So, is he the one who can use it?" Ham asked.

"No, he can't use it. He is not the one, but he is more suited for the one with the feathers. The power of flight." Drake answered cryptically. "Unlike your monster with the horrible odor."

"Oh, don't be like that! I was only asking." He erupted.

"I know. I was just joking like a ham you are." Drake teased.

"...You need to work on your comedy skill, Bob."

-Muiko's POV-

Two hours have passed since Muiko's last Duel. She and Cody Hackin were resting at an ice cream parlor. They were eating ice cream to cool off from the heat.

"The ice cream here is so delicious!" Cody took a bite of his sundae cup.

"On a hot day like today, having a ice cream to take break from finding Duelists is a good thing to do." Muiko stated.

Suddenly, a male figure with brown afro heard what she said. He stood up from his seat, and walked over to their table.

"Excuuusee me!" He said, although it sounded like he was spitting.

Muiko looked up to the male person. He had a brown afro, thick spectacles, braces for his teeth, orange freckles over his face, and white shirt with green overall. He was also skinny like a celery

"Hello." Muiko greeted. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Sorry to interrupt your ice cream break, but I sort of eavesdropped on what you said, but may I ask; are you a participant in the Cup of Scorch?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Muiko answered.

"Cool! I'm a participant, too. If it's OK, would you like to Duel me?" He suggested.

"Sure. Why not." Muiko accepted his challenge.

"Oh, good to hear that! I'll be waiting at the back." He said joyfully.

"The back?" Cody questioned.

"Yes! There is a wide backyard behind this parlor! The owner allows anyone who wants to Duel to use it for their amusement. I'll be waiting there. Just go through the kitchen and there you will find a door in front of you." He elaborated before he left.

He went into the kitchen, which the employee allowed him to enter.

"Well, I am done eating. I'll go ahead." Muiko said, standing up and leave.

"Ah! Wait! Muiko!" Cody yelled, but when he did, he gulped his ice cream by accident , causing him to get brain freeze.

Muiko walked through the kitchen when she see a door up ahead. She opened the door, and realized that it was true. It led to the backyard, which felt very cool since it was covered by the shadows of the surrounding buildings.

"I see that you're ready." The boy said.

"Yeah. So, let's begin." Muiko said with her usual emotionless, yet determined expression.

"By the way, my name is Clark Geeks. It is pleasure to meet you." He introduced himself.

"My name is Muiko." She replied.

They activated their Duel Disk at the same time.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" Both Duel Disks stated. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell: Snowy Paradise!"

The backyard transformed into a cold, snowy land. There were trees made of icicle crystals with snowflakes attached to the end of the branches like leaves. The ground was covered with snows. Although, everything was made of Solid Vision and not the real thing, it felt cold as Muiko could see her breath in a mist form whenever she breathed out.

Muiko shivered a bit, but Clark shivered crazy.  
"Are you OK there?" Muiko asked.

"Dddddon't worry aabbbbbboouut me. I will be fine." He said, shivering.

"Alright. Suit yourself." Muiko sighed.

"Ww..www..weeell! Let's get this started!" Cody exclaimed. "Duelists locked in battles!"

Cody came out of the door just in time. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

Suddenly, he got bump by the parlor employee from behind. "They storm through the field!" The employee said in a very epic tone.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Clark added.

"Action...DUEL!"

The cards above them burst and scattered.

Cody watched from the sidelines as he held an ice pack on the side of his head, where he has a bump.

"I will go first!" Clark proclaimed. He drew his first five cards from his Deck. "I set a monster and end my turn."

A blue orb with red glaring eyes appeared on his field.

"A set card? What could he be planning with it?" Cody mumbled.

"My turn, I draw!" Muiko drew her card. She analyzed the six cards in her hand, thinking what she should do for this turn.

"I Special Summon my E.B. Copper Bull!" She stated. A familiar copper colored bull roared into her field. "I can Special Summon E.B. Copper Bull from my hand by cutting its ATK in half. However, it won't stay for long! I tribute it to Advance Summon my Level 6 Elemental Beast Nickel Minotaur!"

Copper Bull transformed into a large bipedal humanoid bull creature. Its body was made out of nickel with a slight golden tinge. It had a tail and hair bull legs with yellow hooves, dark yellow loincloth, yellow chains and shackles on the arms, muscular human-like body and arms, long horns with yellow tips, a yellow nose ring, and golden eyes.

It roared strongly as it showed off its 2000 ATK. "I activate Nickel Minotaur's effect!" Muiko declared. "When E.B. Copper Bull is used to tribute summon this monster, it gains 900 ATK!" She elaborated.

Nickel Minotaur flexed its arms and chest as the muscles became bigger.

"Battle! Nickel Minotaur attack with Nickel Charge!"

Right before her monster make contact, the set monster flipped up. It looked like a pixilated being that constantly zapping itself.

"I activate 8-Bit Corrupt Pixel's flip effect!" Clark declared.

"Flip Effect!" Cody exclaimed.

"I knew it." Muiko thought.

"When it is flipped up, the attacking monster's attack is negated!" He explained shortly.

His monster released out a wave of weird energy. It caused Nickel Bull to stop attacking.

"I set one card. Turn end." Muiko finished.

"That was not bad. He used his monster's flip effect to negate the attack. Interesting.." Cody elaborated.

"My turn, I draw!" Clark drew his card, added it to his hand, and began moving to look for Action Cards.

Muiko moved to look for Action Cards, too.

"I play the Continuous Spell: 8-Bit Space!" Clark declared as he placed the said Spell face-up on the field.

Suddenly, the Action Field changed its appearance. The whole area became pixilated, looking like they are inside an old 8-bit video game world.

"What the!?" Muiko looked surprised.

"This Spell is my favorite in my entire Deck. I will show you why." Clark stated. "When 8-Bit Space is face-up on the field, all face-up 8-Bit monsters I control must be set face down during the End Phase it was summoned."

"I see! With that Spell, he can use the flip effect as many times as possible!" Cody exclaimed.

"So, whenever you ends your turn, your monster is placed face-down in Defense mode." Muiko said.

"That's correct! Now, I set a monster card in defense and end my turn. With that, 8-Bit Corrupt Pixel is flipped down to Defense mode."

His monster transformed back into the blue orb automatically.

"My turn, I draw!" Muiko drew her card.

She noticed an Action Card hanging on the tip of a tree branch. She snatched it quickly and looked at the card.

"By the look of his Spell card, he is definitely using a Flip Effect Deck. If I attack his other face-down monster with E.B. Nickel Minotaur, it can inflict pierce damage to his Life Points, but I would risk of activating its Flip Effect." Muiko pondered.

"What's the matter, Muiko? Are you afraid that if you attack on my monsters, a Flip Effect would occur?" Clark asked, teasing her.

"Hmph! Not at all!" Muiko retaliated. "I set one card. Turn end."

"It seems that Muiko is playing safe for now, but even so..." Cody worried.

"Oh, that's too bad. I expected you would attack with that powerful monster of yours." Clark sneered. "Anyway, my turn! I draw!"

He looked at the card he drew and grinned. "I Flip Summon my 8-Bit Plumber Red!" The monster revealed itself. It resembled very similar to Mario, but in his oldest incarnation. "I activate his flip effect! When he is flipped up, I can send one monster from your field to your hand!"

His 8-Bit monster ran up to Nickel Minotaur, and punched right its chin, jumping high into the air. Nickel Bull cried in pain before it disappeared, which was added to Muiko's hand.

"I set a monster card to my field and end my turn." Clark ended. His plumber monster flipped down, turning back into the blue orb with red glaring eyes.

"Great grief! That nerd has a monster that can return Muiko's monster to her hand! This is very troubling!" Cody moaned.

"Speak for yourself." Muiko thought. "My turn, I draw!"

The card she drew was the familiar cute avocado monster. "Seeeeeed." It appeared in its spirit form.

"It's you again. Long time no see." Muiko greeted to it.

"Seed! Seed!" It jumped happily, trying to tell it wants to play.

"You want to be on the field?" She asked.

"Seed!" It nodded to say "yes."

Muiko think for a moment with her eyes closed.

"Ummm, are you talking to yourself or something?" Clark asked.

She opened her eyes few seconds later after Clark asked the question.

"I have a better plan. Could you wait for little bit longer?" She said to it.

"Seed! Seed!" It replied, saying that it agreed with her.

"Ok. Thanks." She replied. "I normal summon E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!"

The familiar yellow metallic cheetah dashed into the field. It roared strongly, causing Clark to jump in fright.

"I activate Fluorine Cheetah's effect!" Muiko declared. "When it is Normal Summoned, I can discard one card to the Graveyard and then add one Level 4 or lower monster in my Graveyard to my hand."

She discarded a card from her hand and added the only one monster card in her Graveyard. "Then, I Special Summon the card I got back from the Graveyard! Come forth, E.B. Copper Bull!"

The familiar copper-colored bull resurrected to the field as it snot out its breath strongly. Fluorine Cheetah roared at it, greeting to it for being back. Copper Bull roared back at it, saying thank you to cheetah.

"With that, Copper Bull's ATK is cut in half! I end my turn." Muiko finished, not declaring to attack for this turn.

"It seems Muiko is trapped. If she attack on either 8-Bit Corrupt Pixel or 8-Bit Plumber Red, her attack will be negated or one of her monsters is sent back to her hand. Not to mention that Clark has his third set monster, which haven't reveal yet!" Cody elaborated.

"I can see a clear pattern on what you are doing, Muiko." Clark said.

Muiko shot a stern glare at him. "You are doing whatever to protect yourself from causing my monster to flip up during a battle, but that won't stop me from doing Flip Summon! My turn, I draw!"

He drew his card. He noticed an Action Card, attached to a tree branch next to time. He detached it and looked at it. "I activate the Action Spell: Freeze Time!"

This Spell depicted a blizzard howling at set cards as it freezes in ice. "With this card, my opponent cannot activate card effect until the End Phase of this turn!" Clark explained as Muiko's two set cards froze in ice.

"Crap!" She cursed to herself.

"Like before, I flip summon 8-Bit Plumber Red, and activate its flip effect!" Clark declared as his monster flipped up again. "I send back your E.B. Copper Bull to your hand!"

It jumped up to Copper Bull, and punched right off the field. It cried before it disappeared.

"Next, I Flip Summon 8-Bit Plumber Green!" This one looked very similar to Luigi in his classic green 8-bit form. "When this card is flipped up, I can remove from play one monster that my opponent controls on their field! I choose your E.B Fluorine Cheetah!"

It jumped high into the air, and then landed on E.B. Fluorine Cheetah. It landed so hard on cheetah that it cried in pain before it disappeared.

"Battle Phase! I declare 8-Bit Plumber Red to direct attack your Life Points!" His said monster jumped on Muiko, but she dodged it quickly. However, its landing caused a shake in the ground, making her trip on the slippery snowy ground. She lost 500 Life Points.

"Next, I declare my 8-Bit Plumber Green to direct attack as well!" His second monster attacked directly at Muiko. It jumped in front of Muiko, causing the snow it landed on to splat on her face. She took 700 points of damage.

"Turn end." Clark ended.

Muiko whipped off the snows on her face. "My turn, I draw!"

The card she drew shone in light when she looked at it. "With this card, I can..." She smirked a little before she make her move.

"I, using Scale 3 Elemental Beast Nickel Minotaur and Scale 6 Mystical Grove Pansy Maid, set the Pendulum Scale!" Muiko declared as she placed the monsters on both sides and then the word "Pendulum" appeared on her Duel Disk blade.

The two said monsters rose up into the air as the numbers 3 and 6 appeared below them respectfully.

Pansy Maid had a face of purple pansy flower. It had two pink, beady anime eyes. It had leaves for hands and it wore a cute maid cloth, and bottom half of the body was inside a brown flower pot.

"With these two, I can now summon Level 4 to 5 monsters simultaneously! Sway, pendulum of my heart! Give me strength and hope as you call upon my monster allies! Pendulum Summon!"

Three lights leaped out of the portal.

"Elemental Beast Copper Bull!" The copper roared loudly, feeling proud to be back on the field.

"Mystical Grove Rose Magician!" The green magician winked.

"And, finally, Mystical Grove Little Seedling!" The little avocado seed jumped joyfully for being on the field finally.

"Pendulum Summon!?" Clark gasped. "But, it really doesn't matter if you summoned multiple monsters! Even if you attack, your attack will be negated, one of them will be sent back to your hand, and other one will be removed from play! Either way, I won't lose any Life Points!"

"I don't think so." Muiko said, with a little smirk.

"Huh?" Clark looked confused.

"I activate Mystical Grove Pansy Maid's pendulum effect!" Muiko declared. "During either player's turn, flip effects cannot be activated when a flip monster is flipped up during the Battle Phase!"

"Say what!?" Clark yelled.

"Battle Phase! I declare Elemental Beast Copper Bull to attack your face-down 8-Bit Corrupt Pixel! Attack with Copper Fury!"

Copper Bull rammed the corrupted pixel monster into oblivion before it exploded into pieces.

"Nooooo! Corrupt Pixel!" Clark cried.

"Next, I declare Mystical Grove Rose Magician to attack your Plumber Green! Rose Beam!" The said magician swayed her wand as she was casting a spell and then blast out a powerful magical red energy beam. The helpless 8-bit plumber exploded into non-existence.

"Plumber Greeeen!"

"Finally, Little Seedling will destroy your last monster! Attack with Avocado Tackle!" The little avocado monster tackled Plumber Red when it was flipped up. It punched right into its chest, making its eyes popped out before it exploded.

"Crrrrrruuuuuuud!" He cried.

"I end the Battle Phase! I activate the Action Spell from my hand! Icicle Missile!"

This Spell depicted missile made of icicle shooting out at a frightened Ojamas Yellow wearing earmuff and scarf. "When this card is activated, my opponent takes damage equal to the total ATK of my monsters on my field currently. You will take a total of 3700!"

The icicle missiles shot out from the Spell card, heading toward Clark. The missiles exploded when he got hit as some missiles hooked onto his shirt, causing him to crash on the icy tree as he hanged on it.

"Oh dear! I'm stuck, but at least I still have some Life Points left!" Clark exclaimed.

"Sorry, pal, but you won't have any left." Muiko stated.

"Say what!?" He cried.

"I activate my second set card! Trap open! Lesser Green Power!" This trap depicted Little Seedling attacking directly at a larger Blue Eyes White Dragon. "If I controls one Mystical Grove monster with 500 or less ATK, you'll be inflicted equal to its ATK during the End Phase!"

"Say wwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!"

"I end my turn, and Little Seedling will finish you off!" Muiko proclaimed. Her little avocado monster burst into a green aura, launching the aura into the air, and blast straight into Clark.

"Nnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!" He cried as his Life Points go down to zero.

The field, including the monsters faded away. Muiko walked over to the collapsed Clark.

"Hey. Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes. I am OK." He got up, panting dirt off his pant. "That was amazing Duel. I guess I still have so much to learn."

Clark took out a crystal piece from his pocket. "Here you go, Muiko. You earn this."

Muiko obtained her 4th crystal piece, making a total of five.

"With that, you have two more to go, Muiko!" Cody remarked.

"It looks like so." Muiko nodded.

"You are amazing, Muiko. As for me, I need to collect 4 more. I hope we will Duel again in the Top 50! I still have tricks that I haven't even reveal yet!" Clark said proudly.

"Sure. Let's meet again someday." They shoot hand and depart from each other.

Not Muiko's POV

Hannah and Mike walked along the lake. They were at the north western part of the city, which had the largest park in the entire city. It also had a forest.

Mike was thinking about that strange image he had when he Dueled against Jace. The image of the dragon caught his attention completely, and he pondered about it for hours now.

"Just what was that dragon? Was it some kind of Monster Cards? Although, I don't have any Dragon-type monster cards in my Deck or Extra Deck..." He thought.

"Hey, earth to Mike! Are you at home?" Hannah asked, teasing him.

"Huh? Did you say something, Hannah?" Mike snapped out of his thoughts.

"Dude, you were like thinking forever like the Thinking Man from a museum." She teased.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Hannah." Mike felt annoyed.

"Just kidding! Tee hee!" She chuckled.

Suddenly, Mike and Hannah noticed a group of people near the lake's pier. There was a man holding a camera and another one holding some kind of spotlight. There was one woman with glasses as she was holding a tablet. The man with the camera was taking a picture of a beautiful woman with long blue hair.

"Hey, that person! Could she be!?" Hannah surprised. "Come on, Mike! Let's go near them!"

She dragged his arm and pulled him as she ran up to the group. "Waaaaaaaahhh!"

At the moment they arrived, they stopped shooting photos. The beautiful woman sat on a chair as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"Wow! I can't believe it! She's actually here!" Hannah said joyfully.

"Aaahh, who is she exactly, Hannah?" Mike asked, sounding dumb folded.

"What!? You don't know her! She is the famous model/actress, Christine Aqua!" Hannah yelled, making them notice them.

She shut her mouth off. The model noticed them, catching their attention.

"Why, hello there." She greeted with a smile. "Are you two a couple? Sorry if I disturb your date."

"Couple!? We are not couple!" Mike blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Is it so honor to meet you, Miss Aqua! Can I have your autograph?" Hannah asked immediately.

"Hey! Where did you got that notepad!?" Mike thought out loud (...anime logic).

She, without hesitation, gave Hannah her autograph. She looked at, with eyes sparkle like a star.

"I am sorry that I saw you two as couple." She apologized.

"Oh! That is OK. We are just friends." Mike answered.

"Yeah...we are just friend." Hannah repeated, although too busy in looking at Christine's autograph that she completely ignored her surroundings.

"Miss Aqua. Thank you for taking your time with the photos. We will contact you and your manager when they're made." The camera man said.

"Thank you very much." The woman with the glasses replied, who happened to be Miss Aqua's manager.

"I notice that you hold Deck cases, young man." She stated.

"Huh? Oh yes. These cases are mine." Mike said.

"So, you are Duelist, then. Perhaps you are in the Cup of Scorch right now?" She guessed.

"That's right." Mike admitted.

"Then, how about let's have a Duel." She asked.

"Wait, what?" Mike questioned.

"Let's have a Duel. I am actually a participant in the tournament like you." She admitted.

"You are in the Cup of Scorch, too, Miss Aqua!?" Hannah asked, gasping.

"Yes she is! Miss Aqua was invited to this tournament and accepted the invitation!" Her manager said. "Although, I believe this will be your second Duel if you Duel this young man."

"Your second Duel?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I was quite busy yesterday that I haven't got into Dueling much, but now that I am in my free time, I can use this time to Duel. And, I am very lucky to have a Duelist like you to come." Christine said happily. "So, what do you say? Would like to Duel me?"

Before he said anything, Hannah tugged Mike by the neck collar of his shirt.

"Excuse us for a second?" Hannah said, pulling Mike to her.

"Ha..Hannah, what are you doing!?" Mike asked, catching his breath.

"Hey Mike! I know it is still part of the rule and all, but don't try hurting Miss Aqua too much, OK! She is famous!" Hannah said bossily.

"Yeah, but..." Mike said.

"Miiiikkee!" Hannah's body glow a fiery aura as if she is ready to erupt or something.

"Umm, don't worry! I won't hurt her or anything." Mike squeaked.

He turned to face Christine. "I am ready, Miss Aqua." Mike said.

"Oh, good. Let's begin!"

She placed the Duel Disk on her left arm and activated it. Mike activated his Duel Disk, too.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" Both Duel Disks started up the roulette program to pick the Field Spell. "Action Field Selected! Field Spell: Abandoned Ship activates!"

The surrounding area transformed into what appears to be underwater. The water was blue green. In one part, there was a forest of kelps nearby, and other part was a group of small fish swimming around. The most famous part was the large sunken pirate ship in the middle.

"My! This Field Spell is very beautiful. I can watch it all day." Christine commented. "But, we have a Duel to do. Ahem! Duelists locked in battles!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Mike added.

"They storm through the field!" Both Hannah and Christine's manager said at the same time.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action...DUEL!"

The cards above them burst like a big bubble and scattered into the field.

Not Mike's POV

A bunch of people in hood gathered near the alter, where Ace was resting. The man named Tigre came up to the alter and face them. Drake, Alice, Minnie, and Ham were watching from the sidelines.

"Attentions, my fellow brothers and sisters! Today is an important and great day! As you may know, our master have brought us a new Lord that will join our organization and lead you to obtain our goals!" Tigre announced.

"Ai!" They all said.

"Now, it is time to awaken him!" Tigre chanted some kind of language, which sounded a language that exists.

Suddenly, the stone statues that surrounded the alter glow in light in its eyes. The status beamed a light from their eyes at Ace.

After a minute or so, they stopped shooting the beams of light. At the close up of Ace's face, he opened up his eyes all yellow and bird-like for his pupils.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet:**

 _Elemental Beast Nickel Minotaur-Level: 6 Scale: 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Beast-Warrior/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 2000/1500 Normal Effect: When E.B. Copper Bull is used to tribute summon this card, it gains 900 ATK. When this card destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts pierce damage. Pendulum Effect: When a monster has been destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck (if it was a Pendulum monster) or the Graveyard due to a card effect, all your monsters on the field gain 500 ATK points until your next Standby Phase.  
_

 _8-Bit Corrupt Pixel-Level: 2 Attribute: DARK Type: Fiend/Effect ATK/DEF: 800/600 Effect: FLIP: When this card is flipped up during the Battle Phase only, negate the attack._

 _8-Bit Plumber Red-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/300 Effect: FLIP: When this card is flipped up, send one monster on your opponent's field back to their hand._

 _8-Bit Plumber Green-Level: 2 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Effect ATK/DEF: 700:400 Effect: FLIP: When this card is flipped up, remove from play 1 monster on your opponent's field_

 _8-Bit Space-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: As long as this card remains face-up, all 8-Bit monsters is placed face-down in Defense position during your End Phase._

 _Icicle Missile-Type: Action Spell Effect: Inflicts damage equals to the total ATK of all your face-up monsters on your field to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Freeze Time-Type: Action Spell Effect: Your opponent cannot activates card effect until the End Phase of this turn when this card is activated._

 _Mystical Grove Pansy Maid-Level: 1 Scale: 6 Attribute: EARTH Type: Plant/Pendulum/Effect ATK/DEF: 100/300 Normal Effect: When your opponent activates a flip effect, negate it and destroy that monster to the Graveyard. Pendulum Effect: During either player's turn, flip effects cannot be activated when Flip monster is flipped up on the field during the Battle Phase._

 **Well, that is it, folks. What do you all think about this chapter? I want to make it long, have at least one Duel and revealed more of the villains' action. What could they be planning? Why are they using Ace? What will happen to Mike in his Duel against Christine Aqua? I know I left a cliffhanger in this chapter, but I think this is a good way to end for now.**

 **I will be back with more chapters, and hopefully I will have a lot of chapters ready to be posted here. I will be going to Japan on July 27th and will return on August 28th. I'll be working on my story in my notebook while I am there, whenever I get the time to do so, and I will definitely work on it (hopefully). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I also hope that you will all continue to support me.  
**

 **Before I leave, I would like to give a shout out to Cojobo, sonofthetrigod, pokemonking0924, and OPFan37. These guys gave me the most support over the past two months since I started this story on this site.**

 **OPFan37 is a great writer who also has his own fanfiction in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V section like this one. It is called "Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC" and if you like the current anime series, then you will most likely like his story because it is a retelling with his own OC. It is probably the best retelling fanfiction version of Arc-V out there, and right now, it is currently in the Synchro season. Please check his story out.**

 **pokemonking0924 is a great idea maker. He helped a lot of authors besides me, so you can ask him through a PM if you need ideas for your story. He is very helpful. He has been giving out reviews which have been very helpful and just love to read (including everyone else's reviews). He is the one who made some Elemental Beast monsters, including Nickel Bull which debut in this chapter and the Mystical Grove monsters. They are just awesome.**

 **Cojobo. Well, even though most of his reviews or all of his reviews were just pointing out mistakes and to be honest, I feel little bit mad for him not saying anything good about my chapter, but at the same time, he is just helping me to notice my mistakes in grammar, or the rules of Dueling.**

 **Lastly, sonofthetrigod. He is one who created the OC character and the Were HERO Deck for the previous chapter before this one. He has been posting review after I posted chapter. He is very helpful and likable guy. Thank you, man.**

 **I just want to say thank you to them, and all of you for supporting this story up to this point. Anyway, enough babbling on and on, I will see you again. Have a nice summer and also have a nice school year if you live somewhere where school had started already, or by the time I come back, schools havestarted. Peace!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter. After a month long vacation from Japan, and a week or two, I got the time to work on a new chapter. We will continue where we left off, so let's get this started, but first I want to say happy Labor Day to you all if you live in USA or anywhere that celebrates Labor Day. I am back in college, so I don't think I will have a lot of time to post new chapters, so don't panic if I don't update with new chapter every week or so. Anyway, let's continue this story!**

 **Chapter 36 Calvary of Aqua**

"As the rule states, I have to go first." Christine said.

"Sure thing, Miss Aqua." Mike nodded.

"Alrighty! My turn!" She drew her five cards, and analyzed them. "I Normal Summon my Level 4 Maremaid!"

This monster was a horse with a fish fin for the bottom half of the body. Its fishy tail was pink color while the upper body was a beautiful white fur with white mane, and head of a horse with black eyes. It had a decent 900 ATK.

"Nyeeeh!" The monster cried.

"That monster looks so pretty!" Hannah adored at it.

"Thank you." Christine grinned. "I activate its effect. When it is Normal Summoned, my opponent's Life Point is inflicted with 500 points of damage."

"Wait, what!?" Mike gasped.

Her monster swam toward Mike. It swam around him quickly that it created a whirlpool, trapping him inside.

"Wooaaaahhh! Please! Make! It! Stop!" He cried.

The monster stopped spinning, but Mike kept spinning until it wore off. "Uuuuuuhh." Mike moaned with his face green.

"Are you OK, Mike? I hope I didn't hurt you." Christine worried.

"Don't worry." Grogh. "I'll be fine." Mike replied.

"That's good to hear! I was worry there for a second or two." Christine cheered. "But, my turn is not over yet! When I control a Aqua monster, I can Special Summon my Level 2 Seapony from my hand!"

This one was a light blue seahorse creature with a head of a pony, but body of a seahorse. Its eyes looked cartoony and green.

"Awww! That monster is so cute!" Hannah said, adoring at it.

"Two monsters in one turn!? I think I might be in trouble..." Mike moaned worryingly.

"Both my monsters won't stay for long. I activate Seapony's second effect!" Christine declared. "I select one WATER monster I control on the field to increase its Level by 1. I choose Maremaid!"

Seapony blew a bubble through its mouth. It floated up and popped above Maremaid, increasing its Level from 4 to 5.

"Now, I will tune my Level 2 Seapony with Level 5 Maremaid!" She called as Seapony swam forward before it turns into two green rings for Maremaid to pass through. "Elegant unicorn of the seas! With your magical coral horn, and scared power gifted from the great God of the seas, I command you to appear! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Coral-Horned Unisea!"

This new monster was a unicorn with pink body, red mane, and blue eyes. Its horn was made of coral with rainbow color. It cried strongly, displaying its 3000 ATK.

"Synchro Summon!? I didn't expect that. Usually, I see people use Synchro Summon in Action Turbo Duel or normal Turbo Duel." Mike said.

"Well, besides a model and actress, I'm also a Turbo Duelist, but I do like to Synchro Summon outside of Turbo Dueling." Christine explained.

"I see. That sounds cool." He said.

Christine chuckled a little. "Thank you, Mike. Now then, I declare Unisea's effect! If this card doesn't attack during my turn, I'll take 700 points of damage during my End Phase."

"Say what!? Why would Miss Aqua do that to herself!?" Hannah asked surprisingly.

"Do not worry. Miss Aqua has plan for this." Her manager said to Hannah.

"I set two cards. Turn end." Christine finished. Her Synchro monster attacked her with a magical beam shot from its horn. After taking damage, she hopped on her monster's back and then rode away. Mike chased after her, but she was too fast. She got an action card before he did.

"My turn. I draw!" Mike drew his card.

"I activate the Action Spell: Bubble Burst!" Christine declared. The said Spell card showed large bubbles with cards inside popping. "When Bubble Burst is activated, my opponent must discard one random card from his or her hand, and if that card is a Spell card, 500 points of damage is inflicted to their Life Point."

Suddenly, six of Mike's cards appeared in front of him. The cards moved fast from left to right.

"So, I have to pick a card. I hope it won't be a Spell." Mike thought out loud. He closed his eye and slowly poke one card. He opened up his eyes, revealing the card he chose was Monster Reborn.

"Oh dang it! And, it's a good Spell, too!" Mike moaned as he send it to the Graveyard and large bubble appeared in front of him, and then popped, pushing him away. His Life Points went down to 3000.

"I guess I have to live with that Spell gone." Mike decided. "Anyway, I Normal Summon Victory Fighter Living Armory."

A large yellow robot appeared out of the white portal. It had orange lines with energy flowing through them, two thick legs, long bendable arms, long fingers, square head, various dents on its body, a container with all sorts of weapons on its back, and glowing red eye with the other one badly damaged.

"I activate Living Armory's monster effect! Once per turn, I can add one Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand!" He said as he took out one card from his Deck. "I add Victory Shield and equip it to my Living Armory!"

Living Armory wielded a red shield with a capital letter V on the center.

"With that equipped, my monster gains 1000 DEF points and it automatically switch to Defense position." Mike explained as his monster went into its defensive stance.

"I set a card. Turn end." Mike finished.

"My turn. Draw!" Christine drew her card. "I normal summon Maredra!"

This one was a horse with 8 heads and reptilian eyes for each head. "Battle! I declare Maredra to attack!"

"But, wait! It has 1800 ATK!" Mike yelled. "Unless..."

"I think you have noticed." She giggled. "Maredra's effect activates! When it battles on target with higher Defense, it gets destroyed and you take damage equals to the difference between your monster's DEF and Maredra's ATK!"

Maredra bashed its eight heads on Living Armory like a printing machine. It broke its shield so easily, but Living Armory was still on the field.

"What's this!?" Her eyes widened.

"Victory Shield's second effect activated! By un-equipping it from my monster and remove it from play from the field, the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle or card effect!" Mike explained.

"Oh, that's why your monster is still on the field, but you will still take damage from Maredra's effect!" Christine exclaimed.

Maredra tackled down Mike, The impact caused him to crash into the sandy floor.

"I got to say, but that was a good defense. However, it won't stop me!" Christine stated in a very excited tone. "I activate my Trap card: King Fury!"

A card flipped up on her side. It showed an angry king kicking his knights in their buttock.

"While this card remains face-up on the field, I'll take any effect damage by double!" She explained.

"What!?" Mike gasped. "That means that you will take 1400 damage of Coral-Horned Unisea's effect!"

"That's crazy!" Hannah cried.

"However, I won't be the one who will take the damage! I also activate my other set card: Titan's Wrath!"

This one showed a titan with colossal size breaking through a very tall wall, scaring townspeople inside the wall.

"When this car is face-up on the field, all effect damage I take is inflicted to my opponent instead!" She winked at Mike.

"Double what!?' He gasped even more.

"I end my turn. Now, you will take 1400 points of damage!" Her Synchro monster show a magic beam from its coral horn. Mike ran away as fast as possible, but it hit him, nonetheless.

"Gaaaah!" He yelled in pain, causing him to crash near the sunken pirate ship. His Life Points were at the near death 600 points.

"Mike!" Hannah yelled.

He got up as he realized a hole in the sunken ship near him. In the hole, he saw a treasure chest. He had a hunch that there may be an action card inside the chest.

"I'm OK." He replied with confident. "My turn. Draw!" He drew his card when it sparkled. He looked at it as his eyes widened.

"With this card, I can..!" He thought. "I set one monster. Turn end."

"Hmm?" Christine hummed.

Mike ran into the hole in the ship.

"My turn. Draw!" Christine drew her card. "Maredra will attack your set monster! 8-Fold Headbutt!"

Her monster tackled down the monster, which flipped up and revealed to be a blue turtle with a swirly red and green shell while the arms and legs shot out gusts of wind.

"Cyclone Turtle's flip effect activates!" Mike declared, coming out of the ship and walked on top of the deck.

"Flip effect!?" Christine gasped.

"When Cyclone Turtle is flipped up, all Spells and Traps return to their owner's hands!" He elaborated. "Cyclone Spin!"

The blue turtle spun fast like a top, creating tornado of waters. All the Spell and Trap cards returned to their respective owner's hands before the tornado stopped.

"Not bad, Mike. Using that flip effect to return both my Traps so that you won't take the damage. However, you will still take damage by Maredra's effect!" Christine exclaimed.

Maredra attacked Cyclone Turtle with the bashing of all eight heads, causing its shell to crack before it exploded. The impact of the explosion caused Mike to almost trip.

"The Battle Phase isn't over yet! Unisea attacks with Magic Beam!" Christine proclaimed. Her second monster shot a rainbow beam and it pierced through Living Armory's hard armor before it exploded.

"I set a card. Turn end." She concluded. "Since my Coral-Horned Unisea attacked, I don't take the effect damage. You're a good Duelist, Mike, but you only have 600 Life Points left and I have 3300. Once you draw your card, it will determine this Duel."

"She's right! If Mike doesn't draw the right card, it's over!" Hannah worried.

"My turn." Mike put his two fingers on the top of his Deck. "I draw!"

His draw shone with sparkles of light. He looked at the card he drew and smiled at it. "It looks like I came through again! I, using Scale 2 Plus Wizard and Scale 6 Victory Fighter Star Sheriff, set the Pendulum Scale!" He set the cards on either side, and then the word "Pendulum" appeared on the blade.

Two monsters rose up on both side. One on his right was a male person wearing red wizard clothes and red wand with a plus sign on the top, his eyes were red with blue plus sign in each pupil. The one on the left looked a cowboy with only one eye revealing and brown mustache, mechanical arm, and holders for the guns on his belt. There was also a golden star on his cowboy hat.

"With that set, I'm able to summon Level 3 to 5 monsters at the same time!" Mike said excitedly. "Sway, pendulum of my heart! Create an arc to my victory! Pendulum Summon! Come out, my monster friends!"

Three waves of energy came out of the portal.

"From my Extra Deck, Victory Fighter Living Armory!" The robot made a sound to signify its joy for being back on the field.

"Victory Fighter Turbo Sumo!" A machine-like sumo wrestler appeared with yellow eyes, racecar engine on the back with pipes sticking up, and wheels attached to its feet.

"And, my ace monster, Victory Fighter Hope!" The brave samurai with an eye patch showed off his sly, mighty sword.

"Victory Fighter Living Armory's effect activates! I add one Equip Spell from my Deck!" A card shot out of his Deck before he snatched it. "I add the Equip Spell, Victory Spear!"

He added the card to his hand. "I also activate Plus Wizard's Pendulum Effect!" Plus Wizard wavered its wand. "It allows me to use a monster's effect again that can only be used once per turn! I use Living Armory's effect again!" Plus Wizard chanted a spell on Living Armory, making him to get another Equip Spell. "I add the Equip Spell, Victory Power Sword!"

"Let me guess. You'll use those two Spells to make your monster stronger. Nice try, but I don't think that will work against me! Trap open! Equip Lock!" Christine stated.

A card flipped up on her field as it showed an image of Axe of Despair trapped in iron chains.

"This card applies to both players. While this card remains face-up on the field, Equip Spell cannot be activated!" Suddenly, small iron chains locked up Mike's two Equip Spells on his hands.

"Whatever you're planning to do, Mike, I've stopped it! It seems that victory is on my side today." Christine said, smiling.

"I don't think I can agree with you on that, Miss Aqua." Mike replied.

"Hm." She hummed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Victory Fighter Star Sheriff's pendulum effect activates!" Mike declared. "Once per turn, I can target one monster on my side of the field, and change its Level between 1 to 8. I choose my Living Armory, and make its Level from 4 to 5!"

Star Sheriff took out his gun from the holder and shot a bullet with a tail of shimmering light like a shooting star. It shot on Living Armory, making its body to glow in yellow aura and changed its Level to 5.

"Now, I'll tune my Level 2 Victory Fighter Turbo Sumo with my Level 5 Victory Fighter Living Armory!" Turbo Sumo did its pose like a real sumo wrestler before it turned into two green rings. Living Armory jumped through the rings, transforming itself into 5 spheres of light. Then, burst of energy pierced through the rings with those spheres.

"Warrior from the distant future, travels through time to hear my voice of needs! Aid me in this fight! Synchro Summon! Blast from the future! Level 7! Victory Fighter Future Knight!"

This monster was a female human with long, straight light green hair. She wore sleek, white armor with green lines flowing with energy. There was also a green saber beam sword sticking out on her right arm. To add the futuristic feature, she also wore a green shade to cover her eyes.

"Mike Synchro Summoned a monster!" Hannah cheered.

"I never expected you'll Synchro Summon!" Christine was surprised.

"To be honest, this is my very few time I did this, but if I want to win, I know that this is the only way to defeat you!" Mike admitted. "Victory Fighter Future Knight's effect activates! When she is Synchro Summoned, all Continuous Spell and Trap cards are destroyed as long as they're face up on the field!"

Future Knight slashed up the trap card into tiny pieces before it disappeared. "With your Trap card gone, I can use my Equip Spell! I equip all two of them to my ace monster, Victory Fighter Hope!"

On Hope's left hand, he carried the sword and on his right, the spear. He gave definitive battle cry as his ATK increased to a high 4000.

"4000 ATK!?" Christine gasped.

"That's right! Now, battle! Future Knight attacks your Maredra! Future Drive Slash!" The futuristic knight vanished in thin air for split second, then reappeared in front of Maredra before she slashed the monster in half. Christine took 700 points of damage.

"Here comes more! Victory Fighter Hope! Attack with your Victory Spear! Victory Pierce!" Christine rode away on her Synchro as she was aiming for the action card, which was Avoid.

"If she that card, she can negate Hope's attack!" Hannah yelled.

"I'll not let that happen! I activate the Action Spell: Kraken's Den!" Mike yelled

The Spell depicted a gain squid with its long tentacles, popping out of its den.

"With this Spell, my opponent cannot activate any other Action Spell for this turn!" Mike stated as tentacles came out of the sandy ground and snatched the Action card away before she catches it.

"Hope's attack is still occurring this phase! Go, Hope!" His ace pierced through Coral-Horned Unisea, crying in pain before it exploded. Christine jumped off just in time before her monster destroyed. Her Life Points went down by 1000.

"That was quite an attack, but I still have Life Points left and you have no monster left to attack me!" She pointed out.

"It may looks like so, but surely I win this Duel!" Mike said. "When Victory Fighter monster equipped with Victory Spear destroyed a monster, you take damage equals to half of the equipped monster's ATK!"

"It what!?" She petrified.

"Victory Fighter Hope! Strike with V-Shock!" Mike declared as his ace shot a lightning from the tip of the spear at Christine.

Her Life Points went down to zero, the victory screen showed Mike's win before the field and monsters faded away.

Mike walked over to Christine. "Ummm, I hope that I didn't hurt you."

"Hurt? Why do you think that? That was great! Very exciting! I never had such an awesome Duel since I don't know when!" She laughed.

"Really? Well...I enjoyed Dueling you a lot, too, Miss Aqua!" Mike grinned, feeling relieved.

"Thank you for the awesome Duel, Mike! I had such wonderful time with you." Christine said. "I hope to see you again, dear Mike, in the top 50."

She waved goodbye to Mike and Hannah before she left with her manager. "Hey! Wait a second!" Hannah realized. "Mike! Your crystal piece!"

"Oh crud!" Mike remembered, until Christine came back.

"Oh! Sorry! I am almost forgot! Here is my piece to you, Mike!" Christine said as she gave him the piece of the crystal medallion.

"Thank you, Miss Aqua!" Mike replied.

This time, she really left until they can't see her. Meanwhile, mysterious hooded figure watched from the shadows of the trees as he smirked and slithered out of his tongue like a snake.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Maremaid-Level 4 Attribute: WATER Type: Aqua/Effect ATK/DEF: 900/500 Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, your opponent gains 500 points of damage.  
_

 _Seapony-Level 2 Attribute: WATER Type: Fish/Effect ATK/DEF: 500/500 Effect: When you controls Aqua-type monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. Select one WATER monster on your field to increase its Level by 1._

 _Coral-Horned Unisea-Level 7 Attribute: WATER Type: Aqua/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 3000/1000 Effect: If this card didn't attack for a turn, during your End Phase, you gains 700 points of damage._

 _Victory Fighter Living Armory-Level 4 Attribute: EARTH Type: Machine/Pendulum ATK/DEF: 1400/1800 Scale: 7 Normal Effect: Once per turn, add 1 Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn when a monster control with an Equip Spell is destroyed, add that Equip Spell to your hand instead._

 _Victory Shield-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip this to Victory Fighter monster only. The equipped monster gains 1000 DEF. During your opponent's turn, un-equip this card and remove it from play from the field to negate the equipped monster's destruction by battle or card effect._

 _Bubble Burst-Type: Action Spell Effect: Your opponent(s) must choose and discard 1 random card from their hand. If they choose Spell, then deals 500 points of damage to their Life Points._

 _King's Fury-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: While this card remains face-up on the field, any effect damage you gains is doubled._

 _Titan's Wrath-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: All effect damage that you gain is inflicted to your opponent instead._

 _Plus Wizard-Level 5 Attribute: FIRE Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum ATK/DEF: 2000/1500 Scale: 2 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Target a monster with the Once per turn effect. You can use that monster's effect again for this turn._

 _Victory Fighter Star Sheriff-Level 3 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Pendulum ATK/DEF: 700/500 Scale: 6 Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, target one monster on your field. Change its Level between 1 to 8. The change applies until the End Phase._

 _Victory Fighter Turbo Sumo-Level 2 Attribute: EARTH Type: Warrior/Tuner ATK/DEF: 600/600 Effect: Unknown_

 _Kraken's Den-Type: Action Spell Effect: All other Action Spells cannot be activated for this turn._

 _Victory Fighter Futuristic Knight-Level 7 Attribute: LIGHT Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK/DEF: 2500/2000 Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, all face-up Continuous Spell and Trap cards are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _Cyclone Turtle-Level 4 Attribute: WIND Type: Reptile/Effect ATK/DEF: 200/2100 Effect: FLIP: Return all Spell and Trap cards to the respective owner's hand.  
_

 _Victory Power Sword-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip it to Victory Fighter monster only. Increases the monster's ATK by 800. During either player's turn, un-equip this card and remove it from play from the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

 _Victory Spear-Type: Equip Spell Effect: Equip it to Victory Fighter monster only. Increases the monster's ATK by 700. When the equipped monster destroyed opponent's monster by battle successfully, inflicts damage equal to half of the equipped monster's ATK. During either player's turn, un-equip this card and remove it from play from the field to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._


	37. Chapter 37

**After a long hiatus for this story, I got some time to finish this chapter. Well, it is not technically finish. Sorry for some grammar errors, but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. New Cards Cheat Sheet will be added at later time.**

 **A/N: New cards introduced in this chapter is moved to the New Cards Cheat sheet for the next chapter after this one.**

 **Chapter 37-Terra Bull Strikes Back-**

The lighting in the room was dim, but bright enough to see another person when you're in the room. Six people were inside the room, each of them sitting on their respective throne-like chair at the round table with other 6 empty.

"Say, where's our sheepy friend of ours?" Pup asked as he was wearing a hood to conceal his true face.

"Drake is currently mentoring our new brother/member." Toro answered to him.

"Can we just get this meeting over with? I am SOOO bored!" Minnie whined, revealing her face and red hair, and her whining caused everyone to roll their eyes.

"Not until our boss, Tigre arrives, Minnie." Alice said, causing Minnie to moan more.

"The little rat is right, Minnie. So, just sit tight and shut up,…Monkey Butt!" Pup barked.

"What did you say, you stupid dog!?" Minnie burst out in rage.

Suddenly, the two's respective shadow grew, turning into shape of a monkey and dog barking and crying at each other. At that moment, a third shadow appeared, shape of a tiger, roared so loudly that it stopped the other two shadows fighting.

"Looks who's here." Alice pointed out as Tigre sat on his chair.

"Let's begin our daily meeting. So, what is new?" Tigre questioned to everyone, making them to pay attention to him, so they won't get punished.

"Ssssss, I ssssaw our sssssiisstr lord dueled against ssssssome male Duelissssst, bt lossssst." Sly hissed, yet cleared enough to hear what he says.

"Does she have some crystal pieces left?" Tigre asked sternly.

"Don't worry about that, boss. I met her, and gave her the last golden crystal piece I found." Pup admitted.

"That's good to hear. So, that makes her, Drake, and Alice to move on to the top 50." Tigre thought out loud. "That leaves me, Toro, Sly, Minnie, and you Pup, left for hunting crystal pieces."

There was a moment of silence until Toro speaks up. "Master Tigre, if I make speak.." Toro said, catching everyone's ear, including Tigre. "There is a certain Duelist I want to Duel."

"Hmmmm, let me guess. You want to Duel again with that girl."

"Yes, that is right, sir." Toro replied.

"Hey! I want to Duel her too!" Minnie yelled.

"Me too!" Alice shouted.

"Hold on, Monkey Girl and Little Rat!" Pup interrupted.

"It's Mouse!" Alice pouted.

"Whatever. Anyway, we all want to Duel her. You both have to wait in line." He exclaimed.

"Hey! What is that all about!?" Minnie argued back, but Pup and everyone else simply ignored her and Alice's pouting complains.

"So, you want to Duel Muiko again." Tigre said. "I will allow you to do so. As much as I hate a member of ours in the same rank chew on the same 'chew toy', I'll let this one slide. However, if you lose, Toro…"

Tigre gleaned on Toro like a predator preying on its target. "I know the consequence very well, and I will not fail you." Tigre said determinedly.

 _Muiko's POV_

"Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah, direct attack!"

Muiko's monster dashed toward her opponent and slashed his Life Points down to zero. The field and her monster faded away.

"Congratulations, Muiko! That was your fifth win, meaning you have only one more Duel to go!" Cody praised her.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She said, with her stomach growling.

She shook hand with her opponent before they departed from each other.

"So, what to eat?" Muiko asked out loud.

"Let's see." Cody opened up his laptop, turning it on, and searched for food and restaurant on the Internet. "There is the Slifer Hot BBQ not too far away from here, or we can go to Obelisk Steakhouse. If you want to something more on the healthier side, we can go to the Ra Yellow Salad Bar."

"Let's go in here." Muiko interrupted as she entered a familiar café.

"Timegazer's Café?" Cody read the sign before he went inside after Muiko.

"Hello! Welcome to Timegazer's Café! Please allow me to escort to your table!" The maid said in a cheerful, girly voice.

She led them to their table. "I would like to have corn cream soup." Muiko ordered, reading from the menu book.

"I will have the same, please." Cody said.

"Good choice! Two corn cream soups coming right up!" The maid smiled. "Bob! Two corn cream soups! Pronto!"

Cody gasped at how quickly maid's sweet voice turned to rough, masculine voice.

While they were waiting, the maid brought them two glasses of water, and also something else. "Excuse me, maim."

Muiko turned to her shoulder. "Yes?"

"There is a letter for you. A previous customer asked to give this to you." The maid said.

"To me?" She asked, accepting the letter, opening it up, and read it.

"What's the letter about?" Cody asked.

"…Wait here. I'll be back in a bit." She said as she got up and left out.

Muiko walked away quietly. She entered a skinny ally, leading her to a wide area between buildings. It looked like abandon lot. "Whoever you are, I am here alone! Come out and show yourself!"

Suddenly, dark portal appeared and familiar man came out.

"So, it's you again…Toro." Muiko said.

"It is nice to meet you again, Muiko." He greeted, smirking. "How are you in the tournament? Have you collected al seven crystal pieces?"

"I only have six." She replied coldly. "Let me guess. You're in the tournament, too."

"That is correct. I already have all seven crystal pieces. Therefore, my medallion is complete and I can move on to the top 50." Toro explained, showing his completed medallion. "So, how about we have a rematch? Last time I remember, your weak friend, what was his name…ah yes, Mike, got in my way."

"Yeah, but let's see who is really weak. Unlike last time, I gotten a lot stronger and things will be different."

Toro chuckled a bit. "I can sense your strength. You indeed are stronger, but confidence like that won't guarantee victory. Now…show me your strength!"

Toro activated his Duel Disk as she did her.

"Duel Mode Standby! Action Field Selection on!" Duel Disks stated in a computerized voice. "Action Field selected! Field Spell: Magma Cavern!"

The surrounding areas became into the field spell. There was a huge pool of magma below them as they were standing on a rocky pillar with smooth top. There were more rock pillars around them.

"This Duel will be heating up until I defeat you, Muiko." Toro stated determinedly.

"Bring. It. On!" She replied, with a strong glare at him.

"DUEL!" With a snap of a finger, the Action Cards above them scattered into the field.

"I'll go first. I draw!" Toro drew his first five cards, and looked over them before he chose one of them. "I Normal Summa Level 1 Terra Bull Bombull."

A little black bull shaped of a bomb with short rope attached to the bac, acting it as its tail appeared on his side. It had red horns, showing off its little 100 ATK.

"Then, I play the Continuous Spell: March Forward from my hand." It depicted Gia the Fierce Knight charging against Ojama King as it charged back at Gia.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all monsters face-up must attack. However, this is the first turn, so I cannot declare to attack. I set a card. Turn end." Toro finished.

"He's forcing me to attack, but I don't have to if I set a monster instead." Muiko thought. "My turn, draw!"

She looked at the card she drew, added it to her hand, and picked out a different card. "I set a monster and one card. Turn end."

Toro gave a strict glare at her. "Hmph! You think you're safe by setting your monster for the rest of the Duel? Preposterous! I draw!"

He looked at the card and smirked. "I Normal Summon Terra Bull Berserker!" A black, bipedal bull with iron mask and red eyes appeared. It wielded a mallet, and wore golden ring on each wrist.

"Thanks to the effect of March Forward, I must attack! Berserker will attack your set monster!"

Berserker swung its mallet at the blue orb with red eye, revealing closely to be a familiar mantis monster. "Flip Mantis' flip effect activates! I draw a card for every face-up Spell on your field! I draw 1 card!"

Toro didn't really mind about it. "I activate Berserker's effect. When it destroys a monster in defense mode, you're inflicted with pierce damage!"

Berserker Bull threw its mallet at Muiko. She snatched an Action card quickly. "I use the Action Spell: Divider!" It depicted a light signal that shows a division sign. "With this card, damage I gain is halved!"

The mallet became small and hit Muiko with decreased force. She only lost 300 Life Points.

"Not bad, but I still have one more attack! Go, Bombull! Direct attack her!" Toro commanded as his monster pushed Muiko off the pillar. Luckily, the push caused her to fall on a different platform Her Life Points decreased by extra 100, leaving her with 3600 left.

"I end my turn." He ended.

Muiko looked up see her opponent, who was glaring down at her like a hawk. "My turn, I draw!"

She heard magma bubbling beneath the solid rocky platform beneath her shoes. The magma erupted, pushing the rocky platform up into the air. It reached high enough for her to get off onto the pillar she was at.

Toro smirked at her. "I was little bit worried there that you will stay down there forever. However, I will make you fall!"

"In your dream." She replied coldly. "I Special Summon E.B. Copper Bull through its effect!" Her common Elemental Beast roared into the field. "Next, I release it to Advance Summon E.B. Nickel Minotaur!"

Copper Bull disappeared to be replaced by its bipedal counterpart.

"I activate Nickel Bull's effect! When it is Advance Summoned using E.B. Copper Bull for its tribute, it gains 900 ATK!" She stated as the monster's muscles grew bigger. Its chest puffed up like a balloon, causing its ATK to be at 2900.

She eyed on another Action Card on the other platform. "Without a choice, I declare Nickel Bull to attack on your Terra Bull Bombull!"

Her monster hopped into the air, getting ready to destroy Bombull. As for Muiko, she went after the Action Card.

"Do you think I'm not aware of what you're planning!?" Toro shouted. "Trap open! Terra Barrier!"

A card flipped up, depicting it to be a barrier made of rock protecting weak Normal Monsters.

"When my opponent declares to attack on EARTH monster, the attack is negated and my opponent gains the damage instead!" Toro explained excitedly.

The barrier showed up, blocking Nickel Minotaur's hoof punch, which caused shards of rock to break off from the barrier and flied toward to Muiko.

She snatched the Action Card successfully and activated it without looking at it. "Action Spell: Miracle activates! I target one monster to prevent its destruction and gain half of the damage! I target my own monster, Nickel Bull!"

Nickel Bull surrounded itself in blue aura as Muiko took the damage. Her Life Points decreased to 2200. She gritted her teeth. "I end my turn."

Not Muiko's POV

"Muiko! Muiko!" Cody yelled as he searched for her.

"Hey, Cody!"

Cody turned his head around to see Mike and Hannah.

"What's with you? Did something happen to Muiko?" Hannah asked.

"It's Muiko! She went missing!" Cody said horrifically.

"What!?" They gasped.

Muiko's POV

"My turn, draw!" Toro drew his card strongly, and gave a sneering glare at Muiko. "Foolish girl. This Duel reminds me so much of our last duel. I don't see any new sign of strength from you!"

Muiko gave him a stern glare as a reply. "The Duel has just begun, and I still have not shown you my full power yet, neither are you."

Toro smirked to her comment. "I agree with you on that." He snatched an Action Card and placed it on his Duel Disk's blade. "I activate the Action Spell: Magma Storm!"

The Spell card depicted a tornado made up of magma. "When this card is activated, all your monsters on the field are destroyed."

Suddenly, a tornado of magma hurled her Minotaur into it, burning itself before it turned into ashes completely.

"Then, you take 100 points of damage per Level of the destroyed monsters!" Debris of molten rock threw out of the tornado, hitting Muiko as she was covering her face. She took 600 points of damage from that effect.

"Next, I activate Terra Bull Bombull's effect! By releasing this card to the Graveyard, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you!"

Bombull jumped to Muiko as the tail sparkled with fire, indicating that it will explode. Muiko ran away from it, and saw an opportunity. She jumped high, and caught the Action Card on the silicate ceiling.

"I activate the Action Spell: Reflect!" It showed a figure laughting with a mirror reflecting an energy beam. "With this, the effect damage is dealt to you instead!"

Bombull u-turned itself and blew up in front of Toro. Toro crossed his arm when the explosion impacted him. "Little damage is alright for me, but this Duel is over! I declare Terra Bull Berserker to direct attack!"

His monster leaped into the air and launched its attack on Muiko when she looked at it directly.

"Strange? Why isn't she flinching?" He asked.

"I activate Beetle Blocker's effect from my hand!" Muiko shouted out. "When my opponent's monster attacks while I have this little guy in my hand, I can negate that attack and Special Summon this guy to the field!"

Beetle Blocker appeared in front of her, using its horn and armor to block the attack just in time.

"Tch! I set a card and end my turn."

"Thanks." She said to her beetle, which it replied back with a roar. "My turn, I draw!"

With the two specific cards she had in her hand, she knew what to do. "I, using Scale 2 E.B. Nitro Salamander, and Scale 8 Mystical Grove Cacti Guardian, set the Pendulum Scale!" She placed the two cards in her Pendulum Zones, making the word "Pendulum" appear on her Duel Disk blade.

The two monsters rose up, and the numbers 2 and 8 appeared below them respectfully.

"With that set, I can summon Level 3 to 7 monsters simultaneously!" She exclaimed. "Sway, the pendulum of my soul! Give me strength and hope in this time of need! Pendulum Summon! Bring out my monster allies!"

The portal opened up, causing two streams of energy coming out.

"Returning from my Extra Deck, E.B Nickel Minotaur!" The bipedal beast roared proudly as it flexed its arms and chest.

"Then from my hand, Mystical Grove Spring Vines!" The planet creature with vines for arms and legs flexed its "muscle."

Toro widen his eyes, feeling a bit surprised. "I can see that you know how to Pendulum Summon monsters. That can be helpful to summon your ace monster."

"True. I could Muikai Summon quicker when I summon multiple LIGHT monsters through Pendulum Summing, but that is not the time right now. I activate Spring Vines' monster effect!"

Spring Vines stretched its vine arms, tangling Toro's monster and Spell.

"What's this!?" He gasped.

"When Mystical Grove Spring Vines is Special Summoned, I can select up to two cards on the field and return them to their owner's hand!" Muiko explained. "Spring Vines, use Vine Grip!"

Spring Vines gripped Berserker tightly until it cried before it disappeared. The Spell card also disappeared with his monster, noticing him that they are in his hand now.

"Now, it is time to battle! Spring Vines will attack first!" Her plant monster spring itself with its head targeting toward Toro.

"Trap open! Terra Bull Strikes Back!" The revealed Trap showed an image of Terra Bull Berserker jumping out of the Deck and retaliating against Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field.

"When I am targeted for direct attack, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Terra Bull monster from my hand or Deck and negate that attack!" Toro explained. "I Special Summon Level 3 Terra Bull Horned Wizard!"

A wizard with head of a bull and humanoid body, wearing blue wizard clothes appeared out of the white portal, and stopped Spring Vines' attack.

"Shoot! Fine! In that case, I activate Nitro Salamander's pendulum effect! During the Batte Phase, I select a monster I control that has attacked. I select Spring Vines." Nitro Salamander released a gas out of its wet skin. Spring Vines breathed in that air, causing its aura to glow in green color. "Then, that monster gains 500 ATK and it can attack again! Go, Spring Vines! Vine Whip!"

Spring Vines attacked on his monster, but Toro just smirked. "Foolish act! I activate Horned Wizard's effect! It cannot be destroyed by battle once!"

Magical force shield surrounded the wizard before Spring Vines made contact with its attack. It had no effect.

"But, I still have Nickel Minotaur to attack! Go, Nickel Minotaur!" Her Minotaur put up its hoof fist at the wizard.

"Not so fast! I activate Terra Bull Clobber's effect from my hand!" He revealed a monster card at her, which looked like a muscular, dark brown bull with 4 sharp horns and glowing yellow eyes.

"By sending this card with another card from my hand to the Graveyard…" He sends it with Terra Bull Berserker. "Horned Wizard cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of this turn!"

Clobber's ghostly form blocked Nickel Minotaur's attack.

"Shit!" Muiko cursed. "I end my turn. During the End Phase, Spring Vines' ATK is returned to normal."

"Too bad. You almost got me, but you weren't able to penetrate my defense. Strength is not just about offense, but balance of sheer, unstoppable offense and unbreakable defense. You should've known better that I had a set card, and I could've used it anytime I wanted. You need to think ahead before you do your action, or your power will be wasted."

Muiko gritted her teeth, feeling frustrations.

"This Duel is becoming little bit boring, so how about let's move on to the main part of the show! For your sake, let's end this." Toro declared as he drew his card.

He looked at the card, and smiled, very rare to see. "I play the Normal Spell card: Offering to the Zodiac Lord!"

The Spell depicted several people in hood and robe, giving offering to the altar in front of a huge Chinese zodiac wheel.

"This feeling! He is going to summon that monster!" Muiko thought out loud.

"This Spell allows me to Special Summon 1 Zodiac Lord monster from my Extra Deck by banishing three monsters with the same attribute from my Graveyard and paying half of my Life Points!"

Toro's Life Points decreased by 1750 as a strange, magical seal that resembled the Chinese zodiac wheel appeared below them. Three black beams of energy with the Earth symbol spun around the seal before they got swallow into it.

"Hear my voce, Lord of Strength! Grant me your power from the Mother Earth and show the week fools their rightful place! Muikai Summon!"

The energy burst as the whole field shoot by a powerful earthquake, causing the ceiling to crumble.

Not Muiko's POV

"Director Akaba! A massive fluxation of Muikai energy is occurring at Section E-4, near the eastern corner of the city!"

"Send the officers out! I'll go as well." She ordered.

Meanwhile, Mike was searching for Muiko frantically, but with no result.

"Muiko! Muiko! Where are you!?" He yelled. "Ah! There is no use! Where the heck is she!?"

Suddenly, he heard an engine sound behind him. Next thing he knew, a Duel Runner or D-Wheel approached him, rode by the mysterious masked man.

"Ah!" He jumped in fright. He looked at the rider, remembering who he is. "Hey, I remember you. You are that masked guy I accidentally bumped week ago. Why are you?"

He padded an empty space on his seat, indicating that he wants Mike to ride on it. "Huh, you want me to ride with you? Are you…want to help me?"

He nodded, showing that the answer was yes. "Thank you!" Mike said. The masked man gave him an extra helmet, which Mike put on immediately. They then zoomed off.

Muiko's POV

The quake stopped. Muiko got up as her vision looked little furry until it got clearer. She noticed that they were standing on a large, solid platform surrounded by magma. In front of her was the nightmare that she must face again.

"You remember my monster, do you, Muiko?" Toro asked, smirking.

Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull roared definitively. Muiko sweat, but smirked, feeling the real Duel is about to begin.

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? What will be the fate of Muiko? Will we know the identity of this mysterious helper? See you all next time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, hey, hey! The new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai is finally here! Last time, we had a cliffhanger and I felt really bad that I have not work on this fanfiction for such a long time, but I made the time to work on this tonight (11/16). One announcement I want to make is that all new cards introduced in the last chapter is explained fully in detail in the New Cards Cheat Sheet at the end of this chapter. Other than that, enjoy!**

- **Chapter 38 Pierce through the Heaven-**

"Zodiac Lord of Strength, Bull! Attack with Earth Charge!" Toro exclaimed.

His ace Muikai charged in with full power at Spring Vines.

"I activate Cacti Guardian's pendulum effect! I can negate one attack per turn!" Muiko shouted.

Cacti Guardian came in front of Spring Vines and blocked the attack with all of its strength. It managed to stop Bull's attack.

"Hmp! I end my turn." Toro ended. "It looks like you'll be staying a little bit longer."

"My turn! I draw!" Muiko drew her card strongly. "I Normal Summon Mystical Grover Elder Oak!" An oak being with a bushy eyebrows and mustache made of leaves, with a walking stick appeared.

Muiko sensed her dragon calling to her from her Extra Deck.

"I use my two LIGHT monsters; E.B. Nickel Minotaur and Mystical Grove Elder Oak to Muikai Summon!" Muiko declared.

Two of her monsters formed into yellow orbs, merging into one, and beeped like a heart until it exploded.

"O dragon with your elegant angelic wings! Brighten this dark world with your light of glory! Muikai Summon! Emerge! Golden Angel Dragon!"

Her ace dragon shined its light as it brightened the field.

"So, you decided to bring out your ace monster! Hmph! This is something I was looking forward to."

Her dragon roared as Bull roared back.

"Golden Angel Dragon's effect activates! Once per turn, I can send one Level 4 or lower monster from my field to the Graveyard to destroy one card on your side of the field! I send my Mystical Grove Spring Vines to the Graveyard, but since it is a Pendulum monster, it is sent to the Extra Deck instead! Of course, you know who I will choose to destroy! I target your Bull!"

Golden Angel Dragon absorbed Spring Vines as pure energy, charging up its effect. "Go! Banishing Light!" Her dragon released out a wave of light, making Bull blind before it disappeared.

Toro gave her a calm stare. "I declare my dragon to attack your Horned Wizard! Light Flare!"

Her ace dragon breathed out a yellow flame at his last monster.

"I activate my monster's effect! It cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

Horned Wizard created a force barrier around itself, blocking her dragon's fierce attack.

"That won't bother me! E.B. Nitro Salamander's pendulum effect activates! During the Battle Phase, I select a monster that has attacked. Then it gains 500 ATK and it can allow to attack again! Second Light Flare!"

Her dragon attacked again, and this time, it destroyed Horned Wizard successfully.

"I end my turn." She finished.

Toro looked straight at her. "You managed to destroy my Zodiac Lord. Very few people have accomplished that, so I congratulate you."

Muiko gave him a scowling stare as she listened to him.

"But, that doesn't mean it stay down forever!" He exclaimed. "I draw!"

He drew his card as fiery aura burst out from his body. "I use the Spell card, Zodiac Reborn!"

This Spell depicted Bull, and other Zodiac Lord monsters rising out of the graves.

"This card brings back one Zodiac Lord monster in my Graveyard, and you cannot activate monster card's effect for this turn when this card is activated!"

His Muikai monster returned to the field as it roared strongly.

He looked to his left and saw an Action Card. He flashed like a ninja and grabbed the card. "I activate the Action Spell: Fire Prison!"

It depicted a prison that looked like a fortress in the middle of fiery volcano.

"All of your monsters on the field are switch to Defense position!" Toro stated as a prison cage made up of fire surrounded her dragon, trapping it.

"Golden Angel Dragon!" She cried as her dragon cried, too.

"I declare Bull to attack! Earth Charge!" Bull rammed Golden Angel Dragon, causing the impact to make her monster pushed away and hit on the wall.

"Kyaaaah!" She screamed as her Life Points decreased to 700.

"Unfortunately, that didn't finish you off. By the way, when my opponent's monster affected by Fire Prison is destroyed, it inflicts 300 points of damage!" He stated as a fire ball shot at Muiko, burning her alive.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed. Muiko lied down on her knees with her hands on the ground, clenching it to the rocky ground.

Meanwhile, Mike and the mysterious rider arrived to the scene.

"What is going on here!?" Mike exclaimed. He soon noticed what was happening.

"Muiko! And…that guy!"

Mike was about to jump in, but he was interrupted by the masked rider. "Hey! I got to help my friends!"

The masked rider couldn't let him go. Mike shrugged his hand off from his shoulder, and just watched, and waited.

"Mmm…Mike!" She regained her consciousness. She got up, even though she was badly wounded.

Toro glared at her. "Still not giving up I see…"

"I…will…never…GIVE UP!" I…will…not…LOSE!" Muiko exclaimed strongly as she put her two fingers on the top of her deck.

"Muiko!" Mike cried worryingly.

"No matter what you do, no matter what miracle will occur, only sheer strength can win through! As for you, you have none of that!" Toro yelled definitively.

"Muiko! You can win!" Mike cheered.

She closed her eyes as she drew her card. In her mind, she saw a faint image of a gold dragon with a black X shaped gem in her mind as it roared at her like if it's calling to her. She looked at the card and added it to her hand.

"I play the Spell card, Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Mystical Grove Elder Oak!" The familiar bushy mustached tree figure reappeared on her side of the field.

"Strange. I expected you would bring back your dragon." Toro said.

"Then, I play the Trap card, Call of the Haunted! I bring back Golden Angel Dragon!" Her ace monster came out of the Graveyard portal as light shined out.

"I activate Elder Oak's monster effect! Once per turn, I can change its Level from 1 to 8 and he keeps that Level until my next Standby Phase! I change its Level to 7!" 4 orbs appeared on the monster's walking stick, which now totaled to 7 orbs.

"What are you planning to do? What can you do with changing your monster's Level?" Toro questioned.

"What's she planning to do?" Mike asked to himself as he and the rider watched.

"The preparation is complete." She said as her body glow in yellow aura. "I use my Level 7 Golden Angel Dragon and Level 7 Mystical Grove Elder Oak to construct the Overlay Network!"

The two monsters turned into two yellow beams of energy, swallowing into the spiral galaxy portal.

"Xyz!?" Mike exclaimed.

"What!? Xyz Summon with Muikai monster!?" Toro gasped.

"O great dragon of golden light, with your mighty drill and wings sharp as swords, pierce through the heaven!" Powerful energy burst out of the portal. "Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 7, **Golden Drill Ace Dragon**!"

The new gold dragon have black bipedal X shaped gem on the forehead, two saber-tooth fangs pointed downward, spikes going down its back, drills on its arms and tail, and wings that looked like sharp blades. Two yellow comets orbited around its body in cress cross way.

It roared strongly as it presented 3000 ATK.

"So, you discovered how to use your Muikai monster to Xyz Summon a new monster. In other words, you unlocked Muikai Xyz! Big deal! It is not even strong enough against my Zodiac Lord.!" Toro exclaimed.

Muiko's eyes glow in golden eyes. Her hair was more spiky than usual as her clothes, especially her jacket were spiked out like how Yami Yugi looked.

"Muikai Xyz…" She repeated before she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Toro asked.

"I don't know, but I just find it amusing right now." She grinned. "I t feels strange. I never felt this kind of feeling before. It is like I've not experienced it since over millennia."

"Hmph! Well, back to the main topic, this new evolved form of your dragon is weak compared to my monster! I activate the Quick Play Spell from my Graveyard!"

The Graveyard portal opened up, revealing out a Spell card. It depicted different Chinese symbols for animal names, like Bull, Snakes, Dog, and Tiger.

"This Spell card, Secret of the Zodiac Lord allows me to target one Zodiac Lord monster I control on the field. Then, it gains 1000 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn!"

"What!? No fair!" Mike yelled.

Muiko just grinned slyly. "That Spell is a complete waste."

"What!?" Toro said surprisingly.

"If one of the monsters used to Xyz Summon Golden Drill Ace Dragon was Golden Angel Dragon, my opponent cannot activate any Spells and Trap until the End Phase when this dragon was Xyz Summoned!" She elaborated as Golden Drill Ace Dragon shot an energized form of its drill at the Spell, making it disappear.

"What!? Nooo, my Spell!" Toro cried.

"I activate Golden Drill Ace Dragon's effect! By using one overlay unit, this card can destroy one monster by battle, no matter how high their attack! Go, Golden Drill Ace Dragon! Drill Drive Stream!"

"Say what!?"

Her dragon flew high into the air, made a loop, and flew down with its drills pointed out as it aimed at Bull. The drills pierced through Bull as it cried in pain before it exploded.

The impact caused Toro to crash into the rocky wall.

"Gyaaaah!" He yelled.

He got off from the wall shortly. "So, what!? I still have Life Points left!"

"Also, when Golden Drill Ace Dragon destroyed a monster, the Battle Damage that I should have taken goes to my opponent instead." She added.

"What!?" Golden Drill Ace Dragon charged up its drill, shooting energy beam at Toro. "Ooooff-aaah!"

His Life Points went down by 500, leaving him with 1250 LP.

"Still, I have some left!" He stated as he clenched his stomach with both arms.

"Did you forget that I can still attack? Now, I use my E.B. Nitro Salamander's pendulum effect to increase my dragon's ATK by 500 and it can attack one more time!" Muiko declared as her dragon flew and charged up its attack again. "Final Drill Drive Stream!"

The dragon pierced through Toro as it blew him away into the lava. "NNnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!"

Toro's Life Points drained down to zero as the Action Field faded after her dragon roared victoriously.

The strange aura emanated from Muiko disappeared as she fainted after.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled as he ran over to her.

"Curses!" Toro said as he got up, holding his left arm

Mike gasped as he quickly carried Muiko with her arm over his shoulder, and walked backward away from him.

"I….grh…can't believe I lost!" He groaned. "Now I'll…punish you dearly for my loss!"

"Stay back!" Mike shouted.

"Get out of my way, kid! Unless you want to be involve in this, then I'll be happy to do the same with you!" He growled.

As Toro got closer and closer, he was stopped by his fellow member, wearing a hood.

"Toro, that's enough!" His colleague exclaimed.

"YOU! Get out of my way!" Toro yelled angrily.

"That's an order, Toro. And, it's the master's order." The hooded man claimed, stopping him completely.

Toro grunted. "Fine."

His colleague gestured his arm, opening a portal for them to walk through. They walked in and the portal just disappeared.

Right after they disappeared, spotlights shone on Mike and unconscious Muiko, revealing to be the Enforcer and police. As for the mysterious rider, he was already gone as well.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Terra Bull Bombull-Level 1, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 100 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Tribute this card to the Graveyard to deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.  
_

 _March Forward-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: All face-up monsters must attack as long as they are in ATK position._

 _Terra Bull Berseker-Level 4, EARTH, Beast-Warrior/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1000 DEF Effect: Inflicts pierce damage when this card destroyed the opponent's monster successfully.  
_

 _Terra Barrier-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When your opponent declares an attack on EARTH monster, negate the attack and your opponent is inflicted with that Battle Damage you should've gained._

 _Magma Storm-Type: Action Spell Effect: Inflicts 100x of damage for the Level of the destroyed monsters to your opponent for this turn only._

 _Reflect-Type: Action Spell Effect: Any effect damage you takes is inflicted to your opponent instead, until the End Phase._

 _Mystical Grove Spring Vines-Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, target up to two cards on the field and return them to the owner's hand._

 _Terra Bull Strikes Back-Type: Normal Trap Effect: When you're targeted for direct attack, Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Terra Bull monster from your hand or Deck and negate that attack._

 _Terra Bull Horned Wizard-Level 3, EARTH, Spellcaster/Effect, 700 ATK, 700 DEF. Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn._

 _Terra Bull Cobbler-Level 5, EARTH, Beast/Effect, 2100 ATK, 1300 DEF. Effect: Reveal this card from your hand; send it to the Graveyard. Your monsters on the field cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of the turn this card effect is activated._

 _Offering to the Zodiac Lord-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Banish up to the required number of monster with similar Attribute to Special Summon one "Zodiac Lord" Muikai monster with the same Attribute. You also must pay half of your Life Points to activate this card effect. You can only use and activate 1 "Offering to the Zodiac Lord" per turn._

 _Zodiac Reborn-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Special Summon 1 Zodiac Lord Muikai monster from your Graveyard. When you do, your opponent cannot activate monster card's effect for this turn until the End Phase._

 _Fire Prison-Type: Action Spell Effect: Change all the face-up monsters that your opponent controls currently to Defense position. Any monsters affected by this card effect destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflicts 300 points of damage to the owner._

 _Golden Drill Ace Dragon-Rank 7, LIGHT, Dragon/Xyz/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2500 DEF. If one of the Xyz materials used to summon this card was "Golden Angel Dragon", your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap card until the End Phase of the turn this card was summoned. By using one overlay unit, activate the following effect: When this card targets and attack on that target, destroy that monster. When it destroyed that monster, the Battle Damage you should've taken is dealt to your opponent instead._

 **I am very happy for how this chapter ended. I want to give credits to pokemonking0924 for Golden Drill Ace Dragon. Sorry if I changed its effect. I needed to do that in order for Muiko to...well, win. I hope I made it slightly fairer. Most likely it is by the far the most over-powered card, although there are real cards in the TCG/OCG "world" that are also over-powered in their own definition. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter...of Part 1 of the Cup of Scorch Arc. Next time in Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai, we move on to Part 2 of the Cup of Scorch Arc...the TOP 50! See you all in the NEXT CHAPTER!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, everyone. I am back with new chapter! Before we begin, I want to make an important annoucement. Please read Chapter 11 before you read this chapter! I made some changes in Chapter 11 that will relate with this chapter! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading the long-awaited new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai.**

 **UPDATE(12/18/15): Fixed damage calculations and ending little bit altered.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Early Bird Duel**

Hannah and Cody Hackin arrived at the Metrosand Central Hospital. It was about an hour later after Mike found Muiko.

The nurse told them that Muiko was in the room 3-C, the third floor. There were two Enforcer officers standing on guard outside of the door, but they allowed them to enter through. Once they were inside, they met with the tired, yet worried Mike and Mr. Griffon.

"Mike!" Hannah exclaimed. Mike looked up to his friends.

"Hannah. Cody."

"Is Miss Muiko alright?" Cody asked.

Mike looked at the sleeping girl in her bed, not saying anything.

"She's fine. The doctor said that her condition is good, so she will be waking up tomorrow." Mr. Griffon explained, relieving Hannah and Cody.

"I'm very glad to hear that!" Hannah cheered.

"So am I!" Cody nodded. "But, I was wondering. Why are there two Enforcer officers guarding outside the door?"

"I think that is something best to talk somewhere privately than here." Mr. Griffon said as he got off from his seat. "Let's leave the room, so that I can explain."

He led Hannah and Cody out of the room. He noticed Mike was still staring down on her as he watched over him "Mike, are you coming?"

He snapped out of his thought, got up from his seat, and followed after Mr. Griffon.

He took the three to the rooftop of the hospital and began explaining what happened to Muiko. After a little over an hour of talk minus the part where Mike met the myserious Duel Wheeler because he decided not to tell that, they discussed about it.

"That's horrible! Why this guy would do horrible thing to Muiko!?" Hannah pouted in anger.

"I'm not quite sure, but the Enforcer is investigating on this matter very carefully. What I am most worry about is the possibility that he is not alone in this incident." Mr. Griffon added.

"That is highly probable! Other duelists will be in danger if these criminal can't be stopped!" Cody warned.

"Indeed. However, the authority will handle this matter and we should just rest for tonight. The tournament must go on." Mr. Griffon said.

Everyone went home by the limousine owned by Mr. Griffon. They were pretty quiet while driving back home. Mike was the one with deepest thoughts into everything that happened. All he was thinking is Muiko's well-being and also that mysterious Duel Wheeler who helped him.

"Is that guy a friend or enemy?" He thought.

-Not Mike's POV-

"Director Akaba, may I come in?" Jeff asked behind the door.

"You may come in." She replied as she watched through the window.

Her secretary opened the door, coming into the room as he was holding his electronic pad device.

"I came with the latest report, maim. According to it, the card that was discovered yesterday at the incident scene was confirmed to be Skyhawk Storm Eagle and it is belonged to the top duelist named Ace Wings, Age 17, Height 5.85 feet, hair color light green, high school student. He is a participating duelist in the current Scorch Cup, and has quite accomplishments on his background. He's rank #1 in the Metro-Sand Academy's Dueling course, including Xyz Course, which is his main specialty, and he's one of the top 10 Duelists in the city."

Director Akaba turned to her shoulder. "I see. Has his home been contacted?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes, we have, but his parents said that he hasn't come back home since yesterday. They already filed a missing person report to the local police."

She turned around fully and sat on her chair as she putted her chin on her fingers with her elbow on the desk.

"This is becoming awfully strange. It seems that we need to investigate this matter up more _closely_." She said with seriousness in her eyes.

"Excuse me, maim, but what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It means that..." She got up from her seat. "I'm entering the tournament as a participant."

-Mike's POV-

One day later, Mike woke up early to go to the hospital. He arrived there by bus in less than 20 minutes. When he arrived at her room, she was still sleeping peacefully like a baby.

"Muiko." He said softly before he sat next to her.

He stayed in the room with her sleeping peacefully for an hour or so before he went to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

He looked up the sky, then watched over the buildings of the city as his eye can see.

"Muiko has all seven crystal pieces. I need two more. There are only five days left, and who knows how many participants left in this Cup. I got to work harder not for myself, but for the people I care, including her!"

"You're early today. You must really care for her dearly, don't you?" A female voice said from behind him.

He abruptly turned around and surprised to see who it was. "Miss Director Akaba!? Um, why are you, I mean, what is your reason to be here?"

"Same reason as you." She answered back.

"Oh, I see. Say, did you found out anything about that guy who attacked Muiko?" He asked curiously.

She just shook her head. "I am sorry, but that is…classified."

Mike looked down, disappointed. "Oh, I see. I understand."

"Mike Tenzo, I heard that you're a participant in this tournament. Is that correct?"

"Um, yes, I am, maim!" He replied.

"As the rule states, participant who meets other participant must Duel and the winner will receive the loser's crystal piece. The ones who have seven pieces may advance to the top 50." She explained as she activated her Duel Disk. "So, how about let's Duel?"

"Wait, what!?" Mike gasped.

"What are you waiting for? I'm asking you to Duel me. That is the rule of the tournament, just like I briefly said a moment ago." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, yes, maim!" He nodded, quickly activating his Duel Disk.

"Duel Mode Standby! Field Spell Selection On!" Both Duel Disks said. "Field Spell Selected! Action Field: Galaxia River activates!"

The entire rooftop transformed into a dark wide space with many small galaxies glittering and floating around in space. In between them, there was a river of neon color made of stars flowed down stream.

"Duelists locked in battles!" Director Akaba started.

"Um, right! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Mike followed.

"They storm through the air! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action…DUEL!" The floating action cards above them burst like bubble and scattered into the field.

 **Mike vs. Director Akaba: 4000 LPs.**

"As another rule stated, the Duelist who proposed the Duel will make the first turn." Director Akaba said.

"Wait, Miss Director Akaba!" Mike shouted.

"Yes, what is it?"

"When and why did you join the tournament, if I may ask?" Mike questioned.

"That is also classified." She said coldly. "I Normal Summon **D.D. Fire Majin**."

A red genie with ghostly tail, and mustache and ponytail made of fire crossed its arms to show off its 1500 ATK.

 **DD Fire Majin-Level 4, FIRE, Fiend/Effect, 1500 ATK, 300 DEF.**

"D.D. Fire Majin's monster effect activates! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower level D.D. monster from my Deck or hand with its ATK reduced to zero. I Special Summon the Level 4 D.D. Cerberus from my Deck."

The three-headed hound monster roared when it summoned to her side.

"Then, I can then use it to Fusion Summon with Fire Majin without using the Spell card, Polymerization!" She explained.

"Using monster's effect for Fusion Summon!?" Mike surprised.

Two of her monsters flied toward as they became a swirl of red and purple colors. "Dark hound that guards the gate of hell, combined your vicious fang with the majin of fire! Bring forth the King, who rules the Fusion Dimension! Fusion Summon! Rise! D.D.D. Flame Lord Temujin!"

Her Fusion monster appeared in burning, orange aura.

"When a Fusion monster is summoned through D.D. Fire Majin's effect, it is placed in face-up Defense position. I set three cards and end my turn." She finished her turn as she set three cards in front of her.

"DD and DDD monsters, huh? This is my first time I've ever seen a rare archtype like her Deck." Mike thought. "I better be careful. If I remember my history in Dueling, her archtype can allow her to perform all the Special Summoning types; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum. I got to stay cool and be prepared for whatever she will do!"

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card and thought out his move. He noticed an opportunity.

"I, using Scale 3 Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai and Scale 9 Victory Fighter Roman Rider, set the Pendulum Scale!" Two monsters rose up through the pillars of light.

The one on his right was a chibi samurai in red and yellow armor with two swords hanging on his belt. It only revealed one eye under its kabuto helmet.

 **Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai-Level 1, Scale 3, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF**

Mike noticed one card flowing down the river. He ran and jumped into the river to grab the card. He got out of the river, and looked at the card.

"Good! I can use this later when I need to!" Mike thought before he putted it into his hand with the rest of his cards.

"With my Pendulum Scale set, I can summon Level 4 to Level 8 monsters simultaneously! Sway, Pendulum of my Soul! Create an arc of hope that can help me to lead victory! Come out, my monster allies! Pendulum Summon!"

Two beams of energy leaped out of the portal. "I summon Victory Fighter Viking Ogre and Victory Fighter Scuba Striker!"

The rough, big green ogre and scuba diver with a spear gun appeared side by side. "Scuba Striker's monster effect activates! When he is Special Summoned, he inflicts 400 points of damage!"

Scuba Striker shot one spear at D. Akaba. She crossed her arm before he got hit.

 **D. Akaba's LP: 3600**

"Battle! Viking Ogre will attack your Temujin!" Mike declared as his ogre warrior swung its axe and slashed her monster in half. "And, when Viking Ogre does destroy a monster, pierce damage is inflicted!"

 **D. Akaba's LP: 2800**

"Aright! With no other monsters on her side of the field, I can direct attack!" Mike thought.

"Trap card, open! **Covenant with Reborn**!" D. Akaba proclaimed.

"Crap! I forgot about her set cards!"

One of her set cards flipped up, revealing to be a contract paper with the Monster Reborn imprinted on it as one human hand ready to sign on it with a quint or feather pin.

"When DD or DDD monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it right after it was destroyed in exchange that I pay 1000 LPs during my Standby Phase." She explained. "Revive! Flame Lord Temujin!"

Her fiery Fusion returned back to the field.

"Well…that's OK because I activate Victory Fighter Roman Rider's effect! Once per turn, I can cut one of my monster's ATK by half to allow it to direct attack this turn! I cut my Scuba Striker's ATK to direct attack."

Roman Rider used a whip to scare the horse as the horse cried with a sound wave that caused Scuba Striker's body to glow in bright blue color. Its ATK was cut by half to 650. The scuba diver shot another spear at his target. She blocked the attack, but still took damage from it.

 **D. Akaba's LPs: 2150**

"OK! At least I took half of her Life Points away in this turn. That's good." Mike thought. "I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw!" She drew her card. Her Trap card glowed in dark magenta color as it damaged her Life Points.

 **D. Akaba's LPs: 1150**

"I activate my second set card, the Continuous Spell: **Covenant with Greed**." This card had a business man offering a deal to his client in selling his Pot of Greed to the man, with other different kinds of pot in the shop in the background such as Pot of Duality, Pot of Avarice, and even strangely the artistic pot with the singing Greek ladies from the animated Disney film, Hercules.

"When this Spell is face-up on the field, I will be deal with 1000 points of damage to my Life Points during my Standby Phase, but in exchange, I get to draw 2 cards during my Main Phase. I'll draw two cards." She said, drawing out two cards from the top of her Deck.

She looked at the two cards, which one of them was a familiar big wide, jaw opened monster with razor sharp fang.

"I summon DD Night Howling!" She declared.

The jaw opened monster roared when it appeared on her side as Mike gritted his teeth, suspecting that she is up to something.

"When DD Night Howling is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower level DD monster from my Graveyard with its ATK reduced to zero. I bring back DD Cerberus!"

The familiar hellhound returned to the field as it howled strongly. "Now, I tune my Level 4 DD Cerberus with my Level 3 tuner, DD Night Howling!"

Night Howling roared before it transformed into three green rings. DD Cerberus jumped into the rings as it howled before it became 4 spheres of light and beam of energy pierced through those spheres and the rings.

"With the mighty agile that no foes can keep up, come forth the King who rules over the Synchro Dimension! Synchro Summon! DDD Gale Overlord Alexander!" The fast DDD Synchro stood up as it waved its sword before it stood next to Temujin. Both monsters emanated green and fiery red auras respectfully.

"So, that's the Synchro monster!" Mike exclaimed.

"DDD Flame Overlord Temujin's effect activates! When DDD monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower level DD monster from my Graveyard. I bring back my DD Fire Majin!"

The fiery genie returned to the field with its arms crossed to his chest. "Then, DDD Gale Overlord Alexander's effect activates! When DD monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower DD monster from my Graveyard. I resurrect DD Cerberus back to my side of the field!"

Alexander summoned a strong tornado, which the hellhound magically appeared out of it when the tornado stopped spinning.

"Finally, I overlay my two Level 4 DD monsters to create the Overlay Network!" She declared. Majin turned red while Cereberus became purple, and they go into the galaxy portal. Energy burst out of the portal as two, glowing blue eyes appeared out of the portal until the full body slowly popped out.

"All who under him shall bow down to his mighty power! No other Xyz can overpower this mighty King who rules over the Xyz Dimension! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 4, DDD Gale Overlord Caesar!" Her Xyz appeared in a strong, wavy blue aura with two blue comments orbited around the monster itself.

"First Synchro! Now Xyz!? Is this it!? Is this…the power of DDD monsters!?" Mike overwhelmed.

"Battle! First, Alexander attacks your Viking Ogre! Gale Slash!" Her Synchro swung its sword, creating a tornado as it spun and hit Ogre.

"Grgh!" He disgruntled.

"Next, Temujin attacks your Scuba Striker!" Her Fusion monster slashed Scuba Striker with a fiery slash by its red sword.

"Scuba Striker, argh!" He cried.

"Lastly, but not least, Wave Overlord Caesar will direct attack you! Wave Stream!" Her Xyz slammed its sword on the "ground" to unleash a monster wave at Mike.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" He groaned loudly as the wave blasted him away. Once the wave settled down, Mike cough out the water. He even threw up some.

 **Mike's LP: 1400**

She stepped forward before she stopped, few yards close to him, but still away from him. "If you are in too much pain, I will quit the Duel." She suggested.

"Groah!" He threw up more water. "No, thank you. I'll be just fine!"

She gave him a stoic glare at him. "Very well, I set a card. Turn end."

He slowly putted his two fingers on the top of his Deck, ignoring that his finger was wet and so for the rest of his body and clothes.

"My turn, I draw!" He drew his card confidently. "With my Pendulum Scale set, I'll Pendulum Summon again!

Two bursts of light jumped out of the Pendulum portal.

"From my Extra Deck, Scuba Striker strikes back!" The military suit scuba diver reappeared.

"And from my hand, my ace monster, Victory Fighter Hope comes to the field!" Mike declared as his ace warrior appeared on his side.

Both monsters looked ready as they faced against the overwhelming three DDD overlords.

"Scuba Striker's effect activates! When he is special summoned, 400 points of damage is inflicted to your LPs!" Mike declared. Scuba Striker shot a spear at her, but with quick thinking and agile, she caught an Action Card floating endlessly in space.

"Action Spell, **Nullification** activates! The effect damage is negated!" The spear gun disappeared into particles. Mike gritted his teeth.

"Battle! I declare Victory Fighter Hope to attack Gale Overlord Alexander!" He exclaimed.

His ace jumped into the air as well as Alexander.

"Both our monsters will be destroyed since their ATK is equal to one another!" D. Akaba pointed out.

"Not for Hope! Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai's pendulum effect activates! Once per turn, when my Victory Fighter monster attacks an opponent's monster with higher than or equal to its ATK, that monster is destroyed and mine is safe from destruction!"

The little small samurai took out his katana sword, drawing a kanji for "victory" in the air and that kanji flew over Hope, making him glow in yellow aura. Hope slashed Alexander successfully, making it explode.

"Also, when my Victory Fighter monster is applied by Chibi Samurai's effect, it can attack again! Hope, use another of your Victorious Slash at Temujin!"

His ace monster slashed Temujin in half, making it explode.

 **D. Akaba's LP: 650**

"I end my Battle Phase! At least now, two of your DDD monsters are destroyed and only Caesar is left!"

"You think he will be alone for the time being?" D. Akaba asked, causing Mike to look worried at her. "I activate Wave Overlord Caesar's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can Special Summon as many monsters that were destroyed during this Battle Phase in exchange that I pay 1000 LPs for each monster Special Summoned by this effect in my next turn. I bring back my two DDD overlords, Temujin and Alexander!"

A blue comet was absorbed into Caesar's sword. He jabbed it into the ground, causing two portals to open up. Out of them came the two monsters respectfully. Mike looked disbelieved and disgruntled that the monsters have returned.

"Fine! I end my turn with one card set, and with that, I win because now, Miss Director Akaba, you have to pay total of 4000 LPs!"

She made a small smirk. "Sorry Mike, but this Duel will continue on because I activate the Trap card, DDD Resource Management!" One of her set cards flipped up. "When this Trap is activated, I shuffle 3 DDD monsters back to my Deck, and then add two DD monsters from Deck."

She just did that. Her three powerful monsters disappeared, putting their card into her Extra Deck, shuffling them, and picked out two cards and added them to her hand.

"OK, but there are still damage you will gain and I will still win!" Mike reminded her, but she didn't look surprise or even worry.

"Second Trap Card activates! Lease Laundering!" Her last set card flipped up, revealing itself. "When this Trap is activated, it negates the effect of all face-up Covenant cards on my field and destroys them. Then, I gain LP equal to each Covenant card destroyed by this card effect."

After she explained it, yellow light sparkled all over her, increasing her Life Points right after her Covenant cards exploded into pieces.

 **D. Akaba's LP: 2650**

"No way!" Mike shocked.

"Now, it is my turn. I draw." She said, drawing her card. "I, using Scale 1 DD Magical Astronomer Galilei and Scale 10 DD Magical Astronomer Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Her two monsters rose up through the pillars of light respectfully. "With that set, I can now summon Level 2 to Level 9 monsters simultaneously." Two numbers appeared below the monsters, one was 1 and another one had 10. "Astronomer of Space and Astronomer of Time, sway the pendulum of my soul! Call forth the lord who rules over the Pendulum Dimension with his mighty earth-shattering power! Pendulum Summon!"

The portal opened up, allowing a large beam of light shining upon on her field. "Behold! DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga!"

Her ace monster came down with its flashy black and golden armor.

"W—Why do I feel so hebbi-jibbe about this monster!?" Mike asked.

"This monster is an original monster designed and made by my late great grandfather. It is my true ace monster, and also the one that defeated your friend as well." She explained.

"Wait, what!? Muiko lost to you once!? To this monster!?"

"That's right. Although, she managed to destroy it, but even with her power and Muikai monster, it wasn't enough to defeat this monster. Now, it is time to battle! Nobunaga attack your Scuba Striker!"

Her ace monster took out its sword, ready to slash the military suit scuba diver to oblivion. "Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell, Miracle!"

"Nobunaga's effect activates! During my Battle Phase only, you cannot activate Spell and Trap cards!" D. Akaba claimed.

"What!?" He gasped before Scuba Striker sliced in half. "Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

The impact of the attack caused him to be blasted away.

"Nobunaga's other effect activates. When he destroys a monster by battle, the destroyed monster's ATK is inflicted to the owner! Dominance Wave!"

Her ace glowed in black. It swung its sword strongly, creating a sharp wave of dark energy as it was hurling toward Mike.

"Tra—Trap card, open! Illuminous Shield!" A card flipped up on his side, showing a glowing white shield held by Celtic Guardian. "When this Trap is activated, any effect damage I gain is zero for this turn."

The same shield appeared in front of the collapsed Mike, saving him just in time.

"Hmmm, impressive quick defense at good timing. I set a card and end my turn." She finished.

He got up slowly, raising his head high and strong. "M—My turn, I draw!"

He looked at the card, thinking of a plan to turn the table around. "I use my current cards in my Pendulum Zone to Pendulum Summon again! Return my monster ally!"

Only one blue stream of light jumped out, revealing to the same old Scuba Striker.

"As you already know, Scuba Striker will inflict 400 points of damage!" His monster shot a spear at her.

 **D. Akaba's LP: 2250**

"I activate Roman Rider's pendulum effect! By cutting the attack of one of my monsters on the field, it can direct attack this turn! I choose my Scuba Striker!"

Scuba Striker's ATK decreased to 650. "Battle! Scuba Striker will attack with Spear Gun!"

His monster shot a spear at her.

 **D. Akaba's LP: 1600**

"Next, I declare Hope to attack Nobunaga!" Go! Use Victorious Slash!" His ace monster jumped in for the attack.

"Your monster is weak to compare to mine! If you continue this, your monster will be destroyed!"

"That is why I do this! I activate Victory Fighter Hope's effect! When it attacks a monster with higher ATK than his ATK, then that monster is destroyed instead and I gain Life Points equal to Nobunaga's ATK by half!"

Hope slashed a V symbol on Nobunaga's chest plate before it exploded as it cried in pain.

 **Mike's LP:** **3150**

Mike noticed another Action card flowing down the stream. He jumped in and picked it up as he swam out of the stream.

"This is it! A chance to win!" He thought out loud. "I use the Action Spell **Comet Collision**!"

He showed the Spell card, presenting a giant blue comet colliding on the planet as alien-like goblins screamed in horror and panicked around.

"With this card, I select a monster on my side of the field, then my opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's ATK. I target the one and only Victory Fighter Hope! Miss Director Akaba, you take 1250 points of damage, meaning I win this Duel!"

Hope created a giant, blue energy ball almost the size of a comet. He threw it to D. Akaba as the energized comet ball slowly moved forward at her.

She gave a tint of smirk. "W—Why are you smirking, Miss Director Akaba?"

"Miike Tenzo…You are very persistent and strong Duelist. Very few people has pushed me this far in the corner. It reminds me how enjoyable a Duel can be, and I just want to say congratulations to you for that." She said before she turned her expression to more serious look. "However, that is not mean I'm defeated."

"Wh—what!?"

"Trap card, open! **Damage Eater**!" Suddenly, a giant mouth with sharp teeth appeared and ate the whole comet in one bite.

"No way!" He yelled.

"When this Trap is activated, the effect damage is negated for this turn, but in the exchange, I must discard the top card of my Deck to my Graveyard." She sent the top card, which was the Covenant with the Swamp King to her Graveyard zone.

"I…I end my turn." Mike said.

"My turn, I draw." She said. "Tell me, Mike. What do you think of Muiko?"

Mike looked up to her with puzzling expression. "What do you mean by that, maim?"

"Do you think she's really your friend or…a monster?"

"What!? She's not a monster! She is my friend, my most dearest friend like everyone else I know! Who do you ask such question!?"

"I see." She said. "Even if you think that way, she is still a Muikai Duelist and this world does not take kindly to a type of Duelist like her. By the law, she is dangerous to every societies, and everyone and anyone around her."

Mike clenched his fist in anger. "So, what! She is really a good person, never done anything wrong!"

"You don't even know where she came from or what she had done in the past. You know nothing about her." That last sentence made him gasp. As he thought about it, the things she said was the truth; he does not technically know a whole lot about Muiko.

"Well, do whatever you think of her. Either way, like every other Muikai Duelists I encounter, she will eventually go berserk and when that happen, I will put her to stop, one way or another. I play the Spell card, Pendulum Return!"

The Spell card depicted Stargazer and Timegazer in blue and red aura respectfully, jumping in mid-air to the Duelist's hand.

"When this Spell is activated, I can send up to two cads in the Pendulum Zone to the owner's hand. I choose my Pendulum Zones."

Her monsters turned into the blue and red energies, turning back into a card and added to her hand.

"Next, I, using Scale 2 **DD Parallel of the North, Cancer** and Scale 4 **DD Parallel of the South, Capricorn** , reset the Pendulum Scale!"

The monster on her right looked a lot like a crab. It had two pincers, one small and one big. Its eyes were round and black, and the coating for its body was silver and metallic. Each tip of its leg was red for color, and it also showed sharp chainsaw-like teeth for its teeth.

 **DD Parallel of the North, Cancer-Level 7, Scale 2, WATER, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, 500 ATK, 2700 DEF**

The monster on her left looked like a goat. Its horn was black and curled up like a shape of ammonite shell. It had dark-colored fur, red eyes, and goatee.

 **DD Parallel of the South, Capricorn-Level 5, Scale 4, DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, 1800 ATK, 2300 DEF**

"Two new Pendulum monsters!? But, with those two, you can only summon Level 3 monsters!" Mike exclaimed.

D. Akaba ignored him. "DD Parallel of the South, Capricorn's pendulum effect activates! When DD Parallel of the North, Cancer is set in the other Pendulum Zone, then this card's scale becomes 9." Capricorn roared strongly, making its Scale increased to 9.

Mike gritted his teeth. "Now, I can summon Level 3 to Level 8 monsters. Guardian of the North, and the Guardian of the South, sway the pendulum of my soul! Bring back the Lord who rules the Pendulum Dimension as well as bringing out a new servant for him!"

Two bursts of light, both orange jumped out of the portal.

"Arise! DDD Earth Overlord Nobunaga!" Nobunaga posed for battles.

"DD Arachniwoman!" A horrifying new monster appeared at her side. The upper half of the body was a beautiful woman, with long black hair which covered half of her face and red lips, but the bottom half was a body of a spider with red, venomous pattern on the top of its buttock. She hissed at Mike, revealing sharp fangs drooling with green, poisonous saliva.

 **DD Arachniwoman-Level 4, EARTH, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF**

"Her monster effect activates! I select one DD monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it with its effect negated and ATK reduced to zero." She said as her monster shot a string of web into the Graveyard portal. She then pulled the string, bringing out DD Cerberus.

"Wh—What is she planning to do!?" Mike thought.

"When a monster summoned through her effect is successful, I can use her and that monster as materials for Fusion Summon!"

"What!?" Mike gasped.

"Beautiful maiden of webs, hellhound of Hyde, join together to call forth the lord who rules over the Fusion Dimension! Fusion Summon! Emerge! DDD Flame Overlord Temujin!" The familiar fusion returned to the field.

"No way!" Mike disbelieved.

"DD Parallel of the North, Cancer's pendulum effect activates. Once per turn, I can use the monster on my field or hand as materials for Fusion Summon. I choose my two DDD monsters on the field." She decided.

"Wait, you're Fusion Summoning again!?" Mike surprised.

Cancer breathed out bubbles, shooting them at Nobunaga and then Temujin. They both floated in a bubble until they popped out, transforming together into a swirl of orange and red energies.

"Lord of the Pendulum with earth-shattering ambition and strength, join forces with the Lord of the Fusion with fiery power! Combine into one and become the fiery lord with flame of passion! Fusion Summon! Arise! **DDD Blazing Earth Overlord Hideyoshi**!"

The new Fusion monster wore red armor with golden color. It wore a kabuto helmet with iron crest of spikes, each pointing in different direction and they're all coated in gold for color. Its eyes were glowing in yellow. A spear materialized in flame in front of it. It grabbed and waved it around, revealing to be a black spear with red blade at the tip, burning in fire.

 **DDD Blazing Earth Overlord Hideyoshi-Level 8, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 3300 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

Mike awed at the mighty, new monster in front of him.

"This is the combined power of Nobunaga and Temujin. This is what Duelists called Pendulum Fusion." She said.

"Pendulum…Fusion." Mike repeated.

"DDD Blazing Earth Overlord Hideyoshi's effect activates! When he is Fusion Summoned, all face-up monsters on your side of the field cannot activate its effect! Dominance Seal!"

Hideyoshi slammed its spear into the empty space, making flaming chains appeared and entrapped his monsters.

"Hope! Scuba Striker!" Mike cried.

"Now, battle! I attack your Victory Fighter Hope! Blazing Dominant!"

Hideyoshi charged with its spear, piercing it into Hope's crest and destroying it.

"Hope! Nnoooo!" He yelled as the impact caused him to blast away.

 **Mike's LP: 2350**

"My monster's second effect also activates! When it destroyed a monster, it allows it to attack again! Strike his last monster with one last Blazing Dominant!"

"Gyyyyyaaaahhh!" Mike screamed again.

 **Mike's LP: 350**

D. Akaba snatched a nearby Action Card and immediately uses it. "Action Spell, **Shooting Star** Activates! With this Spell, Hideyoshi can attack one more time, but its ATK is cut in half!"

Hideyoshi charged again as fiery aura emanated around its body. The final blow made him get blasted away.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgghhh!" He screamed.

 **Mike's LP: 0**

 **D. Akaba Wins!**

 **So, what did you all think of this chapter? Sorry for it to be long. This may be the longest chapter ever. Thank you for reading this. If you like any other fanfiction I write besides this one, you can check them out in my profile. Criticism is always welcomed for every fanfiction I make. Again, thank you for reading and I will see you guys again in the NEXT CHAPTER...and also the New Cards Cheat Sheet will be added in the next chapter for this chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**-Chapter 40-**

 **Dreams of the Distant Past and Path to the Far Future**

Muiko slowly opened her eyes, noticing a blaring sight until it become clearer. She noticed she was in that same again.

"Third time's the charm." She said as she got up from the bed. She looked around the bedroom more closely, finding any kinds of clue as to why she is here again and for what reasons.

"Just why the hell I wake up in this room?"

When she opened one of the drawers, she found a key.

"Found a key. I'm guessing it must open a door. The last time I was here, there was that one-locked door. Could it be for this key?" She said before she felt something…something behind her.

She harshly turned around, catching a glimpse of a person peeking through the door before closing it. She ran out to the door and into the hallway. She looked from left to right until she saw someone running down the hallway.

"Hey you! Come back!" She yelled at the person, chasing after that figure.

The mysterious person continued to ran away from her. She ran as fast as possible, but no matter what, she couldn't catch up to the person. She then stopped by a locked door in front of her.

"I guess this is where you will play." She said, taking out the key she found earlier. She inserted it into the lock, and twisted it to open it. The door slowly opened, leading her to a stairway going down.

She walked down the dark stairway, but good thing was that there were some lanterns illuminating the stairway as she walked deeper and deeper.

As she walked deeper down, she heard noises like a group of people talking and a scream. For unknown reason, she felt cold feet as sweats dropped down from her forehead to the side of her face. She stopped momentarily to take a deep breath, and then continued on.

She reached the end of the stairway, but stepped back and peeked below. There was a group of masked people, each of them wearing different animal masks. One of them wore a dragon mask and red robe. They were surrounding a screaming, little girl tied up on her back to a table in the center with fire around her.

"Help! Somebody! Help!" The girl screamed helplessly.

The one with the dragon mask approached near to the fire. He threw some kind of powder into the fire, making it turn into green color and bigger. The masked figure surrounded the fire in circles, and began chanting some strange words.

-Not Muiko's POV-

"Uuuuhh." Mike moaned.

His crystal pieces were scattered around. Director Akaba picked up one, and looked at it.

"One down, six more to go." She said. "Mike Tenzo, I'll admit that that Duel was a fine one, but I'll say this; Forget about her. Even if she is your friend or you want to protect her, you're not strong against the threat that may hamper her. It is for your good."

She left quietly, leaving Mike all alone. He got up in sitting position with tears dripping down.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He yelled loudly.

-Muiko's POV-

"Help! Please! Brother! Anyone! Heelp!" The girl screamed.

Muiko couldn't take it anymore. She was going to leap into the scene when everything around her turned black.

"Huh!? What?" She gasped.

Suddenly, bright light appeared and next thing she knew, she was greeted by her ace monster.

"You again!" She yelled. "OK, I want to know! Why did you need to show me those craps!?"

Golden Angel Dragon looked calm. "The things you referred to as 'craps' are your memories from the past."

"I don't care what they are, but I don't like being reminded about them or even see them! Just why!? Why do I see these dreams!? Most importantly, why do you show all the times whenever I have this horrible dreams or nightmares!? I need my answers, and I need it NOW!" She demanded.

There was a moment of silence between them "The memories that you see in your dreams haunt you that will relate to your current predicament, and the future."

Muiko looked perplex at her dragon. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Your answers to your questions will be answered if you can conquer your fear from the past that will also come in the future, Muiko….no, Yumeko."

Her dragon faded away as everything else as well. She slowly opened hers, rolling around to see her surroundings. She realized she was in a hospital bed. "I…I'm at a hospital."

She glanced around until she found her Deck holder. She took out her Extra Deck, scanning it through until she found her Muikai card, Golden Angel Dragon.

"Golden Angel Dragon…just what exactly are you, and why and how do you know my past?" She asked to her card.

-Not Muiko's POV-

Mike mopped around, standing and looking down at the city, all depressed.

The image of the last attack scarred his mind, feeling he won't forget about it anytime soon.

"Director Akaba." He gripped his hands on the fence. "She's so powerful, too powerful. No matter how many times I strike back at her, she still managed to turn the table to her side and…I got beaten. Maybe….maybe I am not as strong as I thought I am."

Mike felt frustrating when he noticed a nurse.

"Um, excuse me, young man. Your friend finally woke up just a minute ago."

"She did!?"

-Muiko's POV-

Mike came rushing back to the room. He entered the room, noticing Mr. Griffon, Cody, and Hannah.

"Mike!" Hannah surprised.

"Hey Hannah, Cody, and Mr. Griffon! She is really awake!?"

"I'm like over here." Muiko said. Mike looked at her, bringing joy of smile and relief.

"Muiko! You are OK!" He said, approaching to her side.

"We came as soon as I got the phone call from the doctor." Mr. Griffon admitted.

"Yes, but when we went to your house, your mother told us you already went to the hospital. So, we arrived here, but you weren't to be found." Cody explained.

"Oh, that! Well…I was at the restroom." He lied. "Anyway, I am glad that you are fine, Muiko."

"What? You thought I was dead." Muiko said.

"Mike was very sad and stayed on your side for like almost forever." Hannah said, causing Mike to blush a little.

"Well…thanks." Muiko said calmly.

That word warmth Mike's heart. "No problem, Muiko."

"Well, I'll leave you three. I have some works to do." Mr. Griffon said, walking away with his cane and left out of the room.

"So Muiko, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine." She coldly replied.

"Yeah, I can totally see you are your old self again." Hannah said half-heartedly.

"Oh yes, Muiko!" Cody stated. "Mr. Griffon registered you to the Top 50, so now you don't have Duel for a while until this preliminary week is over."

"Whatever." She replied.

"So Mike, how many crystal pieces you need to collect?" Cody asked.

Mike stared down. "Hey, earth to Mike!" Hannah shouted.

"Huh!? What!?" He snapped. "Sorry, but um, yeah. I…I'm almost have all seven."

"Oh I see. That sounds terrific!" Cody said.

"Hey, Mike. Are you OK?" Hannah asked worryingly.

Muiko sensed something wrong about him. "Cody and Hannah, would you mind both of you leave me and Mike alone?"

"Huh?" She turned to Muiko. "Um, sure, I guess."

"As you wish, Miss Muiko!" Cody obliged. They both left the room, leaving her and Mike alone.

"Mike, did something happen to you?"

"Me?" Mike questioned. "I…I'm fine. Jus that I'm tired, that's all."

"I know you're lying." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry. I guess you are like my lie-detector." Mike chuckled a little.

"Just tell what happened." She demanded.

"Well, it began this morning…" Mike began his tale. After about 10 minutes or so, he finished the story.

"So, that is that. I'm…just sad, but I couldn't do anything. Maybe I should just quit the tournament."

"Mike….to be honest, I don't care if you leave or not." Muiko said.

"What? But, I am your friend! I can't leave you if you get into trouble again! No way!" Mike argued.

"What I mean is even if you left me alone to protect myself, I can handle on my own and…I don't want anyone else to get hurt. It is your decision, not mine to decide if you want to get involve with me or not. You're a person, Mike and you're the one who make decision that you make, not someone else."

"Muiko…" Mike was speechless, yet he understood somewhat of a kindness behind her words.

"So, what that Enforcer Head prick had beaten you in the Duel. I lost to her, too, but I'm over with that, and next time I Duel her, I will beat her. That is all I know. At least for you, you have today and three more days to collect few more pieces and then if you accomplished that, you will move on to the Top 50. I know you want to move on, deep down you do."

"Muiko…I don't know what to say, but…thank you." Mike smiled.

"Whatever. Just don't get too crybaby about a single lose." Muiko said.

"Thank you, Muiko. Just…" Suddenly, Mike just hugged her, surprising her. Muiko's eye widen, never expecting this to happen. Mike realized what he had done, and backed away.

"Um, right! Anyway, I will see you later, OK, Muiko. I got some crystal piece hunting to do." Mike said, storming out of the room.

Muiko just watched him and grinned gently. "Hmph, Weirdo."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet (For Chapter 39)**

 _DD Fire Majin-Level 4, FIRE, Fiend/Effect, 1500 ATK, 300 DEF. Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DD monster from your Deck or hand with the ATK reduced to zero. You can then use this card and the summoned monster as materials to perform Fusion Summon 1 DDD monster._

 _Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai-Level 1, Scale 3, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you controls a Victory Fighter monster and it attacks an opponent's monster with an ATK higher than or equal to your attacking Victory Fighter monster's ATK, the target monster is destroyed instead and your monster is negated from destruction._

 _Covenant with Reborn-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: When DD or DDD monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it back to the field immediately. You will pay 1000 Life Points during your each Standby Phase as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

 _Covenant with Greed-Type: Continuous Spell Effect: During your Main Phase, you can draw up to two cards. You will pay 1000 Life Points during your each Standby Phase as long as this card remains face-up on the field._

 _Nullification-Type: Action Spell Effect: All effect damage is negated for this turn only._

 _Comet Collision-Type: Action Spell Effect: Select a face-up monster on your side of the field; Then your opponent receives damage equals to that monster's original ATK._

 _Damage Eater-Type: Counter Trap Effect: Negate an effect damage and discard the top card from your Deck to your Graveyard._

 _Pendulum Return-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Send up to two cards in the Pendulum Zone to the owner's hand._

 _DD Parallel of the North, Cancer-Level 1, Scale 2, WATER, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect,_ _500 ATK, 2700 DEF Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, select any numbers of face-up monster you controls and use them as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon 1 DDD monster.  
_

 _DD Parallel of the South, Capricorn-Level 5, Scale 4, DARK, Fiend/Pendulum/Effect, 1800 ATK, 2300 DEF Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: If "DD Parallel of he North, Cancer" is set in the other Pendulum Zone with this card, then this card's scale becomes 9. Once per turn, target one Xyz monster you controls; its gains a Level equal to its Rank. The effect is applied on that target Xyz until the End Phase.  
_

 _DD Arachniwoman-Level 4, EARTH, Fiend/Effect, 1000 ATK, 500 DEF Normal Effect: When this card is summoned successfully, select one DD monster in your Graveyard; then Special Summon it with its ATK reduced to zero and effect negated.  
_

 _DDD Blazing Earth Overlord Hideyoshi-Level 8, FIRE, Fiend/Fusion/Effect, 3300 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, all face-up monsters your opponent controls cannot activate monster effect for this turn until the End Phase. When this card destroyed a monster successfully, it can attack again._

 _Shooting Star-Type: Action Spell Effect: Target one monster you control that had already attack; Cut its ATK by half and it may attack again for this turn._

 **And that is it, folks! Chapter 40 and I know I said this in the previous chapters ago, but this is the OFFICIAL last chapter for the first part of the Cup of Scorch Arc, BUT NOT the end! I decided that the current story arc will be very long, so I decided to split it into parts. For that, I declare that this fanfiction will be put on in HIATUS for awhile because I have a little gift for you guys, please check down the below...**

Meanwhile….

At the rooftop of some building, a mysterious portal opened up. Two people came out of it before it closed up. One was a young boy, between age 16 to 18, wore silver uniform and stacked up collar and dark jean. He had dark magenta eyes, and his hair was spiky upward, almost like Super Saiyen style except the hair color was a mix of purple and dark pink.

The other person was a woman with long dark blue hair. One of her eyes were gold while the other one was silver. She wore some kind of elastic black clothes that a super spy would wear. She also held a cane with an orb attached to the head of the cane.

"So, is this the correct location?" The young man asked.

"Yes, my lord. This is the right location, the right dimension or better yet, the right timeline of the correct dimension where she lives in. This is the future of the Standard Dimension, the same world that Yuya Sakaki lived in. However, in this timeline, he is no longer present on Earth and passed away long ago."

"Hmph! That kid with the Odd Eye was good, but nothing that I can't handle. I can't wait to Duel against the upcoming…Queen of Games!" The young man smiled slyly.

 _A new challenge arises..._

"Muiko, where are you going!?"

 _A new threat arrives..._

"So, you are my next opponent. I hope that I get to see your Muikai monster, that gold dragon with angel wings in this Duel."

"Wait, how do you know my ace card!?"

 _A boy with two self..._

Man, I'm hungry. Training in Dueling can sure give me appetite!

I think you need more foods for your brain besides your stomach.

Yusuke, focus and control the power!

 _Two heroes that were never meant to meet...that begins everything..._

So, two on one, I see. Well then...bring it on!

 _And...unexpected return_

"So, this is a new dimension." Said a girl with indigo hair color and ponytail, wearing a hood.

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror X Muikai The Movie**

 **Coming in 2016**

 **What you have witnessed are two new antagonists for the upcoming crossover movie fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror and Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai. More information will come out in the near future...in my Yu-Gi-Oh Mirror. Stay tune in that fanfiction. I wish you happy holidays, and see you guys later.**


	41. Chapter 41

**EDIT(5/21/16): Edited the New Cards Cheat Sheet at the end of the chapter for some cards.**

 **EDIT(5/25/16): Replaced one card with a new card, and edited it into the New Cards Cheat Sheet. Corrected some grammar.**

 **-Chapter 41-**

 **Special Return! Muiko vs. Mike Part 1**

"So Mr. Griffon, why did you gather us here?" Mike asked.

Mr. Griffon guided Mike, Hannah, and Muiko as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't ask me. Ask Muiko for this," he replied. Muiko just huffed in response.

The hallway led them to a door at the end. The door automatically opened, presenting a large chamber.

"Woah! What is this place?" Hannah asked.

"It's a personalized Duel Arena, made by the old man here himself." Muiko spoke as she explained. "I use it to practice my dueling skills."

"So, there is like your personal training room," Mike said as he looked around.

"The reason I gathered you here is actually her idea. She wants to duel you, so she can find out how strong you've become," Mr. Griffon said.

"Huh!? Me?" He asked.

"Yes, you. You are the only one here," Muiko stated obviously.

"Well…Um…I guess we can duel," Mike agreed nervously.

"Then, it's settled," Mr. Griffon said. "I'll get the Action Field ready. After the preliminaries, the following rounds will be a lot of Action Duels. This would be a good practice for both of you as well as to see how much you two became strong since you met."

"Actually, Old Man, I don't want to do Action Duel." Muiko spoke up.

"You don't?" He asked.

"It would be just a regular one on one duel," she said, before she looked at Mike. "Do you agree?"

"Um, sure. I guess," Mike replied.

A bit later, Mr. Griffon and Hannah watched from an overseeing window in the control room. Muiko stood tall at the other side while Mike stood at the opposite side. They were about a foot apart from each other.

"You're ready for this, Mike?" Muiko asked as she activated her Duel Disk.

Mike was staring in space. "Hey! Earth to Mike!" He snapped out of thoughts. "I said are you ready for this?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's just that…."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You are surprised that this happened," she shrugged. "But, this is what you wanted on the last day of school, remember?"

Mike did remember that he asked Muiko to duel him during the last day of the school. However, that was when they met Toro, one of the Muikai Lords.

"Right!" Mike replied, looking more focused as he activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Muiko vs. Mike: 4000 LPs**

"I shall take the first move," she stated. "I summon Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah!" A yellow cheetah with gas-like body dashed out of the portal before it stopped and roared strongly for battles. It had letter F on the sides of both arms.

"Via its card effect, I can Special Summon Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead from my hand!" A hammerhead shark made of iron, with a letter Fe on the forehead appeared. "And, since it summoned by its effect, it can inflict damage equals to its ATK to you! Iron Headbash!"

Iron Hammerhead swam very quickly before it rammed straight into Mike, causing him to cringe painfully in his chest.

 **Mike's LP: 3200**

"I set two cards and end my turn," she finished.

"She started off with her usual strategy," Hannah stated.

"Indeed, but I doubt that is the only thing she would do," Mr. Griffon said.

"OK…My turn, draw!" Mike drew his card. He looked over his cards in hand for few seconds before he picked one. "I summon Victory Fighter Saber from my hand!"

The male warrior with green shades and spiked up hairstyle came out of the portal, showing off its 1400 ATK. "Via its card effect, I Special Summon **Victory Fighter** **Armar Armor** from my hand!"

This one was armor with several missiles and firearms attached all over to its body. It had two missiles attached to its front plate that made a cross that made a shape that looked like a letter V.

 **Victory Fighter Armar Armor-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 100 ATK, 2100 DEF.**

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can equip it to another Victory Fighter monster on my side of the field, and then it gains 700 ATK!" The armor monster attached itself to Saber as he wore it as if it was his own armor.

"Battle Phase! I declare Victory Fighter Saber to attack E.B. Fluorine Cheetah!" Mike declared as his warrior launched for an attack with his saber beam sword. "Destroy it with V-Saber!"

"Trap Card, opens! **King Antlion's Monstertrap**!" The trap flipped up as giant pit opened beneath Saber, causing him to fall into it. Then, a large brown antlion with menacing red eyes appeared in the center of the pit and then it grabbed Saber into the sand, destroying him.

"Ah! Saber!" Mike cried.

"When my opponent declares an attack on my monster, this Trap destroys the attacking monster. Then, I can treat this card as a monster and Special Summon it!" The same antlion appeared on her side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

 **King Antlion-Level 5, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Dang it, but no matter!" Mike claimed. "I play the Spell Monster Reborn to bring back Saber in DEF mode! Then, I set a card and end my turn," Mike finished.

"My turn! I draw!" Muiko shouted.

"Man, she is so serious as always. Too serious…" Hannah sighed.

"She is that passionate about dueling, that's all," Mr. Griffon said.

She looked at the card and made a small grin. "So, it's finally the time to test this new Deck by using this card," Muiko thought.

"Via its card effect, I tribute Iron Hammerhead to Advance Summon Level 7 **Elemental Prebeast Irontops** from my hand!" Iron Hammerhead turned into a ray of light with a new monster appearing out of it.

The monster stomped strongly, revealing it to have four legs. It had long, gray tail and two yellow reptilian eyes. It had two long iron horns spiked out of its head, and one horn on its nose. It roared strongly, like a real Triceratops.

 **Elemental Prebeast Irontops-Level 7, EARTH, Dinosaur/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"Elemental Prebeast?" Mike looked confuse. "I never heard that Archetype before! When did you get it?"

"It's been with me for a long time," Muiko stated.

"What?" Mike gasped.

"Woah! A new monster!" Hannah surprised. "But, wait! Did she just tribute 1 monster to summon a Level 7 monster? Isn't that against the rule!?"

"Elemental Prebeast Irontops is Special Summoned from my hand by tributing one Elemental Beast with Iron in its name, treating that Special Summoning as Advance Summon," Muiko explained.

"An Advance Summon via card effect!?" Mike awed.

"Battle Phase! I declare Irontops to attack your Victory Fighter Saber!" She declared. "Its effect activates! If Irontops attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage to your Life Points!"

"Say what!?" Mike gasped. "Ah! I got to use this now! Trap card, opens! **Half-Cake**!" The trap flipped up, showing a chocolate cake that was cut in half by a knife held by a green hand with sharp fingernails. "If I would to take a Battle Damage this turn, this card reduces the damage by half!"

Irontops staved Saber with its horn through his chest, causing it to scream in pain before it exploded. Mike held on the pain as his Life Points decreased.

 **Mike's LP: 2100**

"I end my turn," she said.

Mike was on his knees, but he steadily got back up. "Man…Muiko…she is just as strong as always. Perhaps, she even got stronger. I've never expected that she had another Archetype in her Deck. I guess…I got to get serious, too! My turn! Draw!"

He drew his card and smiled at it. "I, using Scale 3 Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai and Scale 9 Victory Fighter Roman Rider, set the Pendulum Zones!" The word "Pendulum" appeared on his Duel Disk's blade as two monsters rose up through the pillar of light.

"With my Pendulum Scale completed, I can now summon monsters with Level from 4 to 8! Sway, pendulum of my soul! Draw the arc of hope to support my victory! Pendulum Summon! Go! Victory Fighter Hope!"

His ace monster appeared as it created a kanji in the air with its katana sword. "I activate Victory Fighter Roman Rider's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, by reducing one monster's ATK by half, I can direct attack this turn! I cut Hope's ATK, so that it can direct attack! Go! Hope!"

Hope had glowing yellow aura, causing its ATK be reduced by half as it disappeared and then reappeared in front of Muiko. He slashed Muiko as there was silence for the moment until Muiko fell to her knees.

 **Muiko's LP: 2750**

"I end my turn!" Mike finished.

"Alright! At least he did some damage to her," Hannah said. "Not to mention that Muiko can't do anything to him. Her Irontops have same ATK, and Fluorine Cheetah can't ATK because it has lower ATK than Hope's."

"True, but I don't think that would stop her," Mr. Griffon stated.

"My turn! Draw!" Muiko exclaimed as she drew her card. She made a small smile at the card she drew. "I play the Spell **Tar Trapper**!" The Spell Card showed Elemental Prebeast monsters, like a saber tooth tiger and Woolly Mammoth getting stuck and struggled to get out of the large tar pit.

"I can send any number of Elemental Prebeast Monsters I control on the field or from my Graveyard to my Deck! Then, I draw the number of cards equal to the same number of monsters I sent!" She explained. "I send back Irontops from my field to my Deck, so I can draw 1 card!"

Irontops roared as giant tar sucked it beneath its feet before it disappeared as she sent its card form to her Deck and drew 1 card in exchange. "Lucky draw…I tribute my Elemental Beast Fluorine Cheetah to Advance Summon my Level 7 **Elemental Prebeast Fluoridactyl**!"

Fluorine Cheetah roared before it turned into a ray of light. Something swooned up into the sky before it revealed itself. It was a yellow pterodactyl with orange eyes. Its wingspan was large, with some fluorine gases emanating out of it. It also had two, three-fingered claw on each wing in the front, and short tail.

 **Elemental Prebeast Fluoridactyl-Level 7, WIND, Dinosaur/Effect, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

"Its monster effect activates!" Muiko proclaimed. "If this card summoned by its effect, I can pay any amounts of Life Points to inflict damage equals to twice the Life Points I pay, but I cannot pay Life Points enough to deplete all of my opponent's Life Points. I pay 1000 Life Points to inflict 2000 points of damage!"

 **Muiko's LP: 1750**

"Say what!?" Mike and Hannah gasped.

"Fluoridactyl! Fluorine Swoop!" Her flying reptile struck down with a single swoop, leaving off trails of gases as Mike coughed while taking damage.

 **Mike's LP: 100**

"Unfortunately, when I used this effect, Fluoridactyl cannot declare to attack this turn," she mentioned. "I set a card and end my turn here!"

"Oh crap! Mike only has 100 Life Points left!" Hannah cried.

"There is no worry for that," Mr. Griffon said calmly. "Besides, he has his ace monster on the field to help him this turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Mike stated. "With my Pendulum Zones set, I'll Pendulum Summon again! Come out, my monster friend! Victory Fighter Scuba Striker!" The scuba diver appeared on his side of the field, with its spear gun.

"Scuba Diver's effect activates!" Mike declared. "When it is Special Summoned, it inflicts 400 points of damage to your Life Points!" Scuba Diver shot a spear. It pierced through Muiko as she cringed a bit. She held the spot where she got shot.

 **Muiko's LP: 1350**

"Battle Phase! I declare Hope to destroy your monster!" He followed up as Hope got his sword out ready. "At this point, his monster effect activates! When it attacks a monster with higher ATK than its ATK, that monster gets destroyed instead and I gain Life Points equal to half of that destroyed monster's ATK! Victory Slash!"

His ace monster jumped high into the air and slashed the beast in V-shape fashion. Her monster cried painfully before it exploded.

 **Mike's LP: 1400**

"OK! I activate Roman Rider's Pendulum Effect! I cut Scuba Diver's ATK to direct attack this turn!" Scuba Diver shot its second spear, hitting Muiko again for second time.

 **Muiko's LP: 600**

"This is going great!" He thought.

"Trap card, opens! **Ancient Discovery**!" Muiko shouted. A trap flipped up, revealing some parts of T-Rex fossil discovered by explorers while some Elemental Beast monsters, like Fluorine Cheetahs, Oxygen Elephants, and Sulfur Leopards moving in the background.

"If Elemental Prebeast monster gets destroyed by battle or card effect during this turn, I can tribute 1 monster that I control on the field to Special Summon that monster from my Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. I tribute my King Antlion!"Her Trap monster disappeared before a portal opened up to her Graveyard, causing Fluoridactyl to fly out of it. The portal closed up and her monster closed its wing, indicating its defensive position.

"I really can't do anything here. I will just end here," Mike decided as he finished his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" She drew her card strongly. "I play the Spell **Xyz Ceremony**!" It showed several Xyz monsters attending a graduation ceremony. "I target 1 monster on my side of the field and use it to Xyz Summon 1 monster from my Extra Deck. I target Fluoridactyl to build the Overlay Network!"

Her flying dinosaur turned into a green energy before it flew into the spiral galaxy portal. Huge energy burst out of the portal.

"Ancient king beast of the prehistoric times, rise from your fateful death and walk alive in this world once again! Present the modern age your mighty aura and power! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 7! **Elemental Prebeast Gold King Tyrano**!"

A shiny, golden T-Rex appeared as it roared. It had two glowing crimson eyes, razor-sharp teeth in silver color, and two tiny arms with two sharp claws. Crimson red markings covered its hind legs, tail, and some parts of the body, including its chest and surrounding areas around its eyes. It had the periodic symbol for Gold on the center of its forehead. Only one golden comet-like Overlay Unit spiraled around itself.

 **Elemental Prebeast Gold King Tyrano-Rank 7, Pendulum Scale 5, LIGHT, Dinosaur/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, 3100 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

Mike and Hannah jaw dropped to the present appearance of the huge beast. It looked like something out of any young children's wildest dream, or even possibly nightmare. It was definitely something out of dinosaur fanatics' wildest dream.

Gold King Tyrano roared powerfully at Hope as two monsters fought mentally while they looked each other into their eyes.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Victory Fighter Armar Armor-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 100 ATK, 2100 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control another "Victory Fighter" monster on the field. When this card is Special Summoned, you can equip this card to other "Victory Fighter" monster you controls; it gains 700 ATK. If the monster that this card equipped to is removed from the field, this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard._

 _King Antlion's Monstertrap-Type: Continuous Trap Effect: If your opponent declares an attack, negate it and Special Summon this card as Effect Monster with the following stat; Level 5, EARTH, Insect/Effect, 1800 ATK, 1500 DEF. This monster cannot declare an attack on opponent's monster or attack opponent directly._

 _Elemental Prebeast Irontops-Level 7, EARTH, Dinosaur/Effect, 2500 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you tribute 1 "Elemental Beast" monster with "Iron" in its name from your field (This summon is treated as Advance Summon). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflicts piercing battle damage to your opponent._

 _Half-Cake-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If you would take Battle Damage this turn, reduce that damage by half._

 _Tar Trapper-Type: Normal Trap Effect: Send any numbers of "Elemental Prebeast" monsters from your side of the field or your Graveyard to your Deck, then adds numbers of cards equal to the number of monsters you sent. Then, your Deck is shuffled._

 _Elemental Prebeast Fluoridactyl-Level 7, WIND, Dinosaur/Effect, 2600 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: This card can be Special Summoned from your hand if you tribute 1 "Elemental Beast" monster with "Fluorine" in its name from your field (This summon is treated as Advance Summon). If this card is summoned via its card effect, pay any Life Points to inflict the same amount by double as effect damage to your opponent. It cannot declare an attack if you used this effect._

 _Ancient Discovery-Type: Normal Trap Effect: If "Elemental Prebeast" monster is destroyed during this turn, you can tribute 1 monster you control on the field to Special Summon that monster immediately in face-up Defense Position after it was destroyed._

 _Xyz Ceremony-Type: Normal Spell Effect: Target 1 monster on your side of the field; Then, use that monster as a material to Xyz Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck._

 _Elemental Prebeast Gold King Tyrano-Rank 7, Pendulum Scale 5, LIGHT, Dinosaur/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect, 3100 ATK, 1800 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Unknown._

* * *

 **Hello, hello everybody! This story, my first (technically second, but first one was deleted for personal reason...) fanfiction is back! Yesterday was the 1-year anniversary for this story, so to celebrate it, I decided to write this special chapter and begin working on this story again!**

 **I want to make few important announcements. First is the crossover story; while I still want to make story for Muikai with Mirror, I don't think I have the feeling to do so. I had it, but I kind of don't want to focus on it for awhile until I am ready. So, if you are wondering when I will upload a new chapter for that story even though it is uploaded with one chapter, it won't be updated until further notice. Sorry about that, but I just want to focus on this, and other stories that I am interested in as of now. Second is I graduated from college this week. The ceremony was wonderful, and the next step of my life opens; job seeking. It may get tough from here, so there may be times when I am not updating frequently when I get the job. Wish me luck on that. Third, Muiko is going to use a new Deck from here and onward. This Deck focuses on the new Archetype; Elemental Prebeast. It is based off of prehistoric animals that were extinct millions of years ago. The Deck focuses on chaining Advance Summon and Xyz Summon with the support from Pendulum Summoning.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter after a long hiatus. I hope this story succeed and continue as I know that there are a lot of you who like this story. I hope to see you all in the next chapter, and have a nice day. See you next time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**-Chapter 42-**

 **Special Return! Muiko vs. Mike Part 2**

Muiko's new Xyz Monster roared defiantly, like if it's ready to fight. Mike and Hannah jaw-dropped to see a powerful monster presented to them.

"That's one powerful looking Dinosaur!" Mike thought aloud.

"But, even so, if Muiko declares to attack, Mike can just use Hope's effect to destroy that monster," Hannah pointed out.

"I activate Elemental Prebeast Gold King Tyrano's monster effect!" Muiko declared. "By detaching one overlay unit it only has, all monsters that my opponent currently control on the field cannot activate its effect for the remaining of this turn!"

The Xyz's only overlay unit absorbed into the monster itself before it roared so powerfully that it caused Mike's monsters to stumble back. Even Mike and Hannah had to cover their ears.

"With that, Hope's effect cannot be activated this turn," Muiko stated. "Battle Phase! Gold King Tyrano, attack Victory Fighter Hope with Tyrano Roar Charge!"

Her Xyz monster roared wildly as it opened its jaw widely. Something charged up in its mouth, soon to be realized that it was gathering its energy from its inside. About ten seconds later, the energy fully charged up, so that it fired out from its mouth, creating a powerful energy beam.

"Not so fast, Muiko!" Mike shouted.

Muiko narrowed her eyes at him as he was planning to do something. "I activate **Victory Fighter Miracle Knight's** special ability from my Deck!"

"What?!" Muiko surprised.

"No waaaayy!" Hannah shouted.

"If I have no card in my hand and I control a Victory Fighter monster, I can banish Miracle Knight to negate all battle damage this turn!"

A neon-colored, armored male knight with blue eyes appeared, protecting its owner from the energy beam while Victory Fighter Hope destroyed completely.

 **Victory Fighter Miracle Knight-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"Unfortunately, Gold King Tyrano's effect applies to monster on the field, not from the Deck," Muiko said before she smirked a bit. "Well play, Mike. However, that won't stop me! I activate Gold King Tyrano's second effect! When it destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict damage equal to the Xyz Material's ATK by half detached from it! Fluoridactyl's ATK was 2600, therefore you take 1300 points of damage!"

Her Xyz let out another roar as you could see a visible wave of the roar hitting Mike. Mike stood still as hard as possible, so he won't be flew away.

 **Mike's LP: 100**

"I end my turn," she finished.

"OMG! This is just…epic!" Hannah exclaimed. "Both of them have less than 1000 Life Points, and yet none of them would accept defeat."

"Of course they won't," Mr. Griffon said. "They both have their own pride to protect, and will to Duel, even if they are put in tight corner. Neither of them wants to give up, no matter what."

Mike gulped deeply before she showed off a sign of positive look. "Muiko."

"Hmm?" She hummed. "What?"

"You know, you are just as strong as ever. There is no way I can be on the same level as you, Muiko. Even though you have not summoned your ace monster, your Muikai card, Golden Angel Dragon, you can still pull off to summon much stronger monster to the field. As the Duel looks right now, I don't think I can win."

He gripped his hand and turned it into a tight fist that it looked painful. "Ever since I met you and all the crazy things that happened so far, I realized that me….have to become stronger."

Muiko looked at him seriously as she and the others watched and listened to him.

"I need to….no, I have to get stronger! Not only to support or protect you, but more or less, to support myself. So, that is why I enter this tournament, even in this weak state of myself that is me, but I know that I am not alone! I have you, Hannah, Mr. Griffon, all my friends and mom, and my Deck, who's always been there to support me and give me strength! That is why…."

I placed his finger on the top of his Deck. "I will go all out and try to win this Duel!" He drew his card and when he did, it created an arc of light, something that he never did before.

Suddenly, something popped out of his mind. He saw it, that mysterious image of the dragon he saw before, and he knew what to do with it, thanks to the card he drew.

"I play the Spell Card **Fortunate Draw**!" The Spell showed a man jumping in joy into a pile of money with three slot machines behind the pile of cash. "If I drew this card during my Draw Phase when it is the only card in my hand currently, I can draw 5 more cards to my hand!"

He drew five more cards, each of them shined in bright light. The face of that dragon popped in this mind again.

"Do not worry. I understand how to summon you. Just wait a little bit more," he thought before he picked a card.

"I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn! I bring back my ace monster, Victory Fighter Hope!" His ace monster returned, with his sword out ready for another fight.

"Then, with my Pendulum Scale set, I will Pendulum Summon again! Come forth! **Clayboy**!"

The new monster was just an ordinary doll made up of pure clay. It wore a cap, which was also made of clay and part of itself. It had five tiny bumps on each hand to act like fingers.

 **Clayboy-Level 1, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"A Level 1 monster with the return of your ace monster," Muiko mentioned. "What are you planning to do with them?"

"You'll see, Muiko. I will show you my answer to how I can get stronger!" Mike claimed. "I activate Clayboy's ability! Once per turn, I can change Clayboy's Type to any other type. I change its type to Dragon-Type!"

Suddenly, Clayboy molded itself into a dragon. Now, it had two wings, longer arms with claws at the end, and tail with some dorsal fin spiking out along on its backside. It even made sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Now, here it comes, Muiko!" Mike shouted. "I play the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"What!?" Muiko gasped.

"Huh? Polymerization!?" Hannah also gasped.

"Could this be?" Mr. Griffon thought aloud.

His two monsters turned into a swirl of yellow and orange colors.

"Warrior that fights for hopeful victory, join hand with the magical doll of clay and become one! Bring out the dragon, full of hope that will lead to victory! Fusion Summon! Let's go! My new ace monster! My evolution! Level 7! **Victory Hope Dragon**!"

A new dragon emerged out of the Fusion Swirl. Its two yellow horns, including the tip of its snout made a V-shaped head. Its eyes were sparkling emerald green color, and the jaw had two spikes sticking outward on the side. Its body was covered with radiating silver armor, with its long neck revealing its marvelous red scale. Its wings were gold color, with three silver claws acting as its fingers on the center part of the wings. Its feet were covered with an armor of its own, silver with yellow outline, and four silver claws for the toes. The tail also revealed red scales with two spikes at the tip, sticking outwardly, making it look like a V-shaped, too. It roared triumphantly, revealing sharp white teeth.

 **Victory Hope Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF.**

Hannah, Mr. Griffon, and Muiko were amazed for the monster that Mike had summoned. It was much unexpected.

"I…I can't believe it! Mike Fusion Summoned!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Indeed he had," Mr. Griffon stated. He may not looked like he's excited, but he showed admiration through his small grin while he looked at Mike and his new Fusion Monster.

Muiko gave a good look at his new monster, and giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand. Suddenly, she showed herself laughing and actually smiling…for once.

"Mm..Muiko?" Mike said.

"I see! So, this is your answer. This is the key for you to become stronger," Muiko laughed. "Well then…" She quickly returned to her usual expression, but still with the smirk. "Why don't you just show it to me? Bring. It. On!"

"Of course, Muiko!" Mike claimed as he smiled, too. "Battle Phase! I declare Victory Hope Dragon to attack your Gold King Tyrano!"

His dragon flapped its wing, and flew up into the air, ready to attack. "At this point, I activate Victory Fighter Chibi Samurai's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, if a Victory Fighter monster I control attacks my opponent's monster with greater than or equal to its ATK, then that monster is destroyed and I don't gain battle damage from the battle!"

"But, Victory Hope Dragon is not a Victory Fighter monster!" Muiko pointed out. "Unless of its effect…"

"You got it, Muiko! Victory Hope Dragon is always treated as 'Victory Fighter' monster! Let's go, VHD! Shining V Strike!" His dragon roared before it set itself on fire, especially its V horn lightened up, before it strikes down at her Xyz monster. Gold King Tyrano fired back with its roar, unleashing its energy beam, but his dragon passed through the beam and pierced through the king of the dinosaurs.

Few seconds later, the Xyz monster exploded in a huge gold smoke of explosion.

"Woooooooooohhh!" Hannah wowed.

"At this point, I activate Gold King Tyrano's additional effect!" Muiko stated. "When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy all cards in the Pendulum Zones and set this to my Pendulum Zone!"

Chibi Samurai and Roman Rider turned into sparkles of light before their card forms returned to Mike's hand. A second after that happened; Gold King Tyrano flew up through the pendulum pillar of light.

"Turn end," Mike completed as his new ace monster flew down and landed on his side of the field.

"Yeah! Go Mike! Go Victory Hope Dragon! You can win this Duel!" Hannah cheered.

"That was an impressive feat, Mike. Of all the people I dueled with, you're the second person to defeat my Gold King Tyrano," Muiko said as she grinned.

"Really?" Mike gasped. "I'm the second person? Who's the first?"

"Enough small chat!" She stated. "My turn! Draw!"

She drew her card, the only card she now has in her hand. She looked at it and smiled. "It's time for the climax! I place my **Elemental Beast Nihonium Tanuki** to my other Pendulum Zone!"

On her right, a brand new Elemental Beast monster appeared and flew up into the air, through the pillar of light. This one was a small, cute tanuki with a very big, fluffy tail with periodic symbol Nh in red and white color on the tail. Its fur was white with some red streaks through its tail, and red circle around its eye. The eyes were black color, and its claws were also black and its paws were pink, while the mid-section of the arms and legs, including the hands and feet were either black or dark brown. Its nose was also black, and it also had one green leaf on the top of its head, between its two white ears with dark brown outline.

 **Elemental Beast Nihonium Tanuki-Level 2, WIND, Pendulum Scale 1, 300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"I activate Elemental Beast Nihonium Tanuki's Pendulum Effect!" Muiko pointed at the said monster. "I can target 1 monster in my Pendulum Zone and Special Summon that monster to my side of the field! I choose the one and only Gold King Tyrano!"

Nihonium Tanuki did some kind of dance and when it finished with some kind of ninja hand sign, her Xyz disappeared in a white smoke and reappeared with a white smoke again on her side of the field.

"What the!? It came back onto the field!" Hannah gasped.

"Battle! I declare Gold King Tyrano to attack your dragon! Tyrano Roar Charge!" She declared.

Her Xyz charged up its energy beam, and few seconds later, it unleashed a powerful blast of attack.

"Victory Hope Dragon's effect activates!" Mike shouted. "If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can negate its destruction and it gains ATK equals to one monster my opponent control by half until the end of the Battle Phase! Hope Protection!"

The energy beam was blocked by a force shield with huge yellow V letter in front of it. His dragon roared as its ATK rose to 4250.

"This is it! Super Shining V Strike!" Mike declared as his dragon roared before it flew and pierced through Gold King Tyrano.

Muiko just simply smiled as she slowly closed her eyes while her Life Points decreased to zero, making Mike the winner.

Victory Hope Dragon roared victoriously before it disappeared, along with the entire field.

"Muiko!" Mike yelled as he ran over to her side. "Hey, Muiko! Are you OK?"

She was lying on the floor, with her arms stretched out. However, she just laughed and smiled, relieving Mike. She got back up on her own.

"Eh-hm!" She cleared her throat. "Mike." She showed an opened hand. "Congratulations."

"Muiko…I…I really don't know what to say," he said as his face reddened a little.

"Just shake my hand, already," she replied with her usual cold tone.

He didn't say a word, but just smiled and shook her hand. Hannah and Mr. Griffon clapped their hands, applauding them.

"That was a wonderful, exciting Duel, guys. You both did great!" Hannah praised.

"Well done, you two. Well done," Mr. Griffon said.

"You did great, Mike, but let this be a lesson that I will get my revenge match with you during the next round of the Cup of Scorch Tournament," Muiko said.

"Of course, Muiko! I guess that this is just a dress rehearsal for the real Duels coming up soon. Let's see each other in the final next time!" Mike said excitedly and happily.

"Right," she nodded with a friendly grin.

Meanwhile, without her and everyone else noticing, the spirit of Golden Angel Dragon watched over them with hopeful eyes.

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Elemental Prebeast Gold King Tyrano-Normal Effect: 2 Level 7 "Elemental Prebeast" monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to activate the following effects; all monster your opponent controls on the field cannot activate its effect until the end of this turn. If this card destroys a monster by battle, inflicts damage equal to the detached Xyz material's ATK by half. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy all cards in the Pendulum Zones, then you can set this card to your Pendulum Zone. Pendulum Effect: Unknown_

 _Victory Fighter Miracle Knight-Level 4, LIGHT, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: If you have no card in your hand and you control a Victory Fighter monster, banish this card from your Deck to negate all damages for this turn only._

 _Fortunate Draw-Type: Normal Spell Effect: If you draw this card and this is the only card you had in your hand, draw five more cards._

 _Clayboy-Level 1, EARTH, Rock/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, you can change this card's Type._

 _Victory Hope Dragon-Level 7, LIGHT, Dragon/Fusion/Effect, 2700 ATK, 1800 DEF. Effect: "Victory Fighter Hope" + 1 Dragon-Type monster. This card is always treated as "Victory Fighter" monster. When this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, negate the card activation or battle, then this card gains ATK equals to the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by half until the end of this turn's Battle Phase._

 _Elemental Beast Nihonium Tanuki-Level 2, WIND, Pendulum Scale 1, 300 ATK, 200 DEF. Normal Effect: Unknown Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 card in either of your Pendulum Zones, then Special Summon it to your side of the field._

* * *

 **This Duel and its conclusion is probably the best one I ever written as of now. What do you think about the conclusion? What do you like about? What do you think about Victory Hope Dragon? Any criticism is welcomed.**

 **Also, I want to give a special attention to Muiko's new Elemental Beast monster, Elemental Beast Nihonium Tanuki. You may or may not heard from the news, Nihonium is one of the four new elements in the Periodic Table of Elements. It is named after "Nihon", one of the two ways to say Japan in Japanese. It was discovered one day ago, and I want to commemorate the new element by creating a monster based on it since Muiko's Archetype, Elemental Beast (and Elemental Prebeast) are based off of the elements from the Periodic Table of Elements. What is your thought on this monster?**

 **Well, guys, that is it for this story, and I will see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


	43. Chapter 43

**-Chapter 43-**

 **Spectacular Opening! Entermate King**

It was later in the evening. The citizens of Metrosand City gathered at the central district's stadium, created and owned by Leo Corporation; it was called "Taiyou Dome".

It was named after the sun, representing as the shining beacon where some of the greatest Dueling takes place. It was the grandest place in the entire city, and tonight was no exception, since the opening ceremony will start soon.

Meanwhile, Muiko, Mike, Hannah, Cody Hackin, and Gr. Griffon were conversing in the lounge while they waited for the two duelists to be called. They were gonna be part of the opening ceremony, which was part of the tournament.

"Hey Mike, just relax. Your legs are shaking like you're in a freezer or something," Hannah said.

"I…I know, but I'm…I'm just feeling nervous, that's all," Mike stuttered.

"Why do we have to wait, anyway? Can't we just, I don't know, Duel already or rather, go home?" Muiko bickered.

"It's part of the tournament. All participants whom made it through the preliminaries must attend," Mr. Griffon said.

"In other word, it is part of the rule," Cody Hackin repeated.

"I just wonder where Ace is! He should be here by now!" Hannah said excitedly as she eyed from left to right, looking for him.

Suddenly, a musical ring tone occurred, followed with a voice stating an announcement. "Attentions to all participants please walk forward through the hallway that leads to the entranceway of the arena. To all spectators, please report to your seat as the opening ceremony will begin shortly."

"Well, it looks like we got to go," Muiko said as she began walking to the hallway.

"I guess I got to go, too. See you later, Hannah and Mr. Griffon," Mike said as he waved goodbye to them.

"See ya guys later. We'll see each other at the dinner party after the ceremony!" Hannah cheered.

"I almost forgot about that," Muiko moaned.

Shortly afterward, Muiko and Mike, along with other participating Duelists entered the dome as they hear the loud cheer of audiences from rows of seats around them.

"Please welcome to the participants who made it through the hot and exciting preliminaries! As your host and announcer, Vivi, I'll be your live commentator as well as explain the process of the tournament. These 50 Duelists have made it this far, and of course, we are all looking forward to how they present their Dueling Style! Please give them a round of cheering, everybody!" A female announcer stated as the audiences cheered.

This announcer had a black hair that covered her ear, with a bang on either side on her forehead. Her eyes were blue, her complexion was creamy white, and wore a skimpy, purple short pants, black vest, and see-through white top shirt underneath it. She also wore a little red top-hat.

Meanwhile, Mr. Griffon and Hannah watched from a private spectator's room, where they can see everything, including refreshment.

"Oh! There is Mike and Muiko! I wonder if they can see me? Hey, is that…Director Akaba!? Why is she here!?" She wondered before her eyes popped out, like how in Loony Tunes does it. "Kyaaaahh! There he is, Aaaaaccceee!"

The Duelists lined up in neatly order, composed of 5 lines. However, interesting note was that the last line only had 9 people. There was one Duelist missing.

"Huh? What's this?" The announcer noticed. "It appears that we are one Duelist short! Where is the last 50th Duelist?"

The audiences noticed, too as some of them mumbled about the whereabout of the 50th Duelist.

"I guess someone must've overslept," Muiko commented, with her eye closed and arms crossed.

"Maybe he or she is late," Mike thought aloud.

"Laaaaddieesssss…." A voice echoed, surprising. "And gentlemen!"

"Huh!? Where that voice came from?' Vivi questioned as everyone wondered the same thing, too.

"Who said that?" Hannah asked.

Cody Hackin was using his eyeglasses, which was also an electronic goggle. His eyeglasses detected someone at the top of the arc structure of the dome.

"Over there! Someone is up on that arc!" Cody Hackin burst out.

Three spotlights shined at the arc, where the voice came from, revealing it to be a boy standing on it whiles the winds blew through his jacket.

"Who is that guy!?" Mike stated, sweating from the fear of height as he imagined him being in that guy's shoes.

Muiko narrowed her eyes as she watched calmly and curiously.

"Hello, people of Metrosand City and fellow Duelists from around the world! I am honored and welcomed you to the Cup of Scorch Tournament here at this grand stadium. Now, just please sit back and enjoy the show!" The mysterious lad announced.

"Who could this mysterious boy be?" Vivi asked, with excitement in her eyes.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened; the boy jumped off from the arc, making some of the people screamed in horror.

"OH MY GOD! That kid just jumped!" Mike yelled.

"I summon Performapal Trampolynx!" A familiar purple cat, with a trampoline for a body appeared on the ground before the boy fell in and bounced up back in the air.

"Then, I summon Performapal Momoncarpet!" Suddenly, he landed on the back of a purple flying squirrel. The boy took off his hood, revealing spiky green and red hairs. He also had one dark blue sapphire eye for his right eye and crimson red eye for his left eye.

"Folk, it seems that we have a surprise guest in this tournament! The world's number 1 Entertainment Duelist and the direct successor and descendant of the legendary King of Duelists, Yuya Sakaki, is our mysterious 50th Duelist! He is the one and only….Yuta Sakaki!" Vivi announced joyfully.

The spectators went wild, cheering the loudest they can.

"Now, now folks, this is not the only thing I can do! Of course, since I am here, I know that all you want to see it!" Yuta stated as he flew on his monster. "But, first I want to hear it from you all to make sure. Do you all want to see it?"

"Yes!"

"What was that? I didn't quite get it. I said, do you all want to see it?"

"YEEESSS!"

"Very well! First off, let's set up the stage with Smile World!" Suddenly, the entire stadium were covered with bunch of smiling icons in the shape of circle and star everywhere, floating around the area.

"Wow! So beautiful…" Mike awed.

"Then, time to bring out the dancers! I activate the Spell Card Hippo Carnival!"

Three hippos; one blue, one yellow, and another orange appeared as they began dancing.

"Here we go! I, using Scale 1 Timegazer Magician and Scale 8 Stargazer Magician, complete the Pendulum Scale!"

The two familiar magicians appeared as they flew up through the pillars of light on either side. The pillar of light stood on either side of the dome, with a giant pendulum swing above the dome.

"Here we go, folks! Everyone, repeat after me!" Yuta announced. "Sway, pendulum of souls!"

"Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Everyone recited as Mike watched with a smile on his face while Muiko watched with the usual facial expression, with her arms still crossed.

"Pendulum Summon! Come! My monsters!" The pendulum swayed, creating a portal and when it did, it opened up and three lights came out.

"I present my fellow monster partners! First is Performapal Hip Hippo!" The pink hippo in a red jacket, top hat, and heart-shaped tail appeared as it bowed to the spectators.

"Performapal Elephammer!" The blue elephant with a hammer for a nose gave out a mighty roar to welcome the spectators.

"And of course, the main attraction of the show, appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! The legendary Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Finally, the very dragon appeared as it gave out the mightiest roar, shining with all of its glory.

The spectators cheered, including the participating Duelists.

"And, that my friends, is our opening ceremony! I hope all of you enjoyed tonight show and I look forward to some exiting entertainment duels for the remaining of the Cup of Scorch Tournament! Thank you all!"

Yuta and his monster partners bowed, followed by a huge applaud from everyone. Muiko, with her arms crossed, put up a friendly and enjoyed grin while everyone else clapped to cheer the King of Entertainment Dueling.

"Hmph, show off…" She thought as she enjoyed the show.

* * *

 **Hello, everybody! Sorry that it took awhile for the new chapter to come out. I was a bit busy with writing other stories as some of you may have noticed, and this story has not been updated for little bit over a month since the last chapter was uploaded.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. This chapter served as a short introduction to the next story arc, "Top 50 Arc". I also introduced a new character will be important to the plot, Yuta Sakaki, the great grandson of Yuya Sakaki.**

 **I also want to announce something unrelated to Yu-Gi-Oh that you may be interested in; I was thinking of writing a new Sonic the Hedgehog story and Five Nights in Anime story. The first one will follow something similar to the original Sonic X anime series, and the second one may be my first Rated M story or not (if you know or played the game before).**

 **Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed the show :) I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Family Feud**

"That was so awesome!" Hannah remarked, eating a beef with her own plate. "That opening ceremony with Yuta Sakaki was so cool and prettiest thing I ever seen!"

"It really was spectacular I got to say," Mike agreed. "What do you think about it, Muiko?"

"Hmm?" Muiko hummed. "I think it was fine."

"Fine!?" Hannah gasped. "It was more than just fine, Muiko! It was pure awesome!"

"Enjoying the night, kids?" Mr. Griffon asked as he joined the three.

"Yes sir!" Hannah smiled.

"It is really great that the city invited all the duelists in the tournament as well as guests to come to this dinner party before the tournament actually begins tomorrow," Mike said as he looked around the diner hall. He noticed that there were many kinds of duelists everywhere. Some were new, and others that he sees are some famous duelists in the world of dueling.

"This year is going to be a tough competition than the one last year, so you two better be prepared," Cody Hackin stated. "With my research and data, I can surely give you, guys suggestion on how to win this tournament!"

"Thank you, Cody, but I want to try to win all my duels on my own. I want to use my power," Mike stated, looking determined.

"Huh? Hey! Check it out over there!" Hannah pointed, making the three to see where she was pointing at.

Just across from them, a bunch of news media people was interviewing the world's famous Entertainment Duelist and great-grandson of the legendary Duel King, Yuta Sakaki. He was wearing attire similar to his great-grandfather, except the pair of silver googles with yellow lenses on his forehead, with a red star obscuring the right lens. His hair had few pink strands, too.

The Duel King noticed Muiko and her gang, and smiled and waved at them.

"OMG! He smiled and waved at us!" Hannah screamed. "I think I can feel swoon by him…"

"I think you're just too exaggerated," Muiko mumbled, gaining a glare expression from her.

"So you guys made it!" They turned around to meet a friendly, familiar friend. "What's up, guys."

"Ace!" Hannah exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Of course, I am," he said. "I am very happy to see you…Muiko."

Hannah turned solid stone, and felt both depressed and envious over Muiko.

"I never expected that you won't be here, anyway. Due to the fact that you are strong top Duelist from our school," Muiko stated.

"Excuse me, but may I join in your group?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see another familiar, which also made Ace to stumble a bit.

"Oh, um, hello," Mike greeted.

"Oh, it's you, Drake," Muiko said, giving a nonchalant expression.

"It is pleasure to meet you again, Muiko. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Who are you, sir?" Hannah asked.

"My name is Drake Lamb, a participant of this tournament and fought Muiko during the preliminary rounds. It is pleasure to meet you all." Drake introduced as he bowed politely to everyone.

"Mr. Lamb here is a very strong Duelist. His Deck is very unique when using counter!" Cody stated.

"Counter?" Mike asked.

"Oh, you will see it when I use my Deck in the duel," Drake reassured. "By the way, may I ask your name, young man?"

"Oh! My bad, the name is Mike," Mike introduced.

"My name is Hannah. Please to meet you," Hannah greeted, too.

"It is pleasure to meet you bot," Drake replied before he turned directly to Hector Griffon. "And you must beHector Griffon, the former president of the Griffon Corporation."

"It is…an honor to meet you, Mr. Lamb," Mr. Griffon said calmly as he and Drake shook hands.

Ace sweated and his facial expression didn't look too well, either. Hannah noticed his look, and looked worried.

"Hey Ace, are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I am fine. If you excuse me, guys…" Ace immediately walked away calmly as possible without saying any other words.

"What was that all about?" Cody Hackin asked.

"Oh god. I hope it is not my breath or something," Hannah said, as she checked the scent of her breath under her hand.

Muiko looked concern while looking very serene.

"Ooh, ho, ho! Well, well, well! What do we have here!?" They heard a strong, tough, and manly voice.

"That voice! Could it be?" Mike gasped.

They looked and saw a man coming over to them. He was very big in muscles, and tall, too, probably standing at around 6 and half feet. He wore dark green sleeveless shirt with black suspenders that made an X over his back, black pants with some chains hanging on the side, and dark boots with flaming skull for the emblem on each side. Five o'clock shadow covered his face, and one bang of the black hair spiked send over his forehead. His eyes were the same color, like Mike's eye.

"Wah, ha, ha, ha! It is good to see you…son!" The man greeted whole heartedly.

"Da…Dad!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mr. Tenzo, it is so great to see you, sir!" Hannah greeted.

"Hmm?" The man looked at Hannah from the toe to head. "Are you Hannah? My! You grew to be a very dazzling woman! For second thought, I thought you're my Mikey's girlfriend or something…wait, are you!?"

"Dad! That is not what it is!" Mike yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha! Naw that is just a joke! But, what I say is true about that Hannah has become a pretty lass! Wah, ha, ha!" His father laughed.

"Oh sucks, Mr. Tenzo! You are such a funny man, just like in the old days!" Hannah laughed, blushing.

Mr. Tenzo realized Muiko's appearance. He stared at her for few seconds before he opened his mouth again, wide opened.

"Oh, so you must be Mike's girlfriend! Please to meet you, madam!" His father bowed to her in a polite way.

"She is not my girlfriend, either!" Mike yelled as his face turned red-hot. "She is just my friend!"

"It is nice to meet you, sir. My name is Muiko," Muiko introduced herself as she bowed back to Mike's father.

"Muiko, you don't have to bow down to him. That will just make things worse!" Mike cried

"Muiko is your name, eh? Hmmm…" He looked closer at Muiko, directly into her eyes. "…I see! You are participant in this tournament, just like my son, correct? First time?"

"That is right, sir." Muiko answered.

"Well, welcome aboard, Muiko! My name is Michael Jackson! No, just kidding, bwa, ha, ha! My real name is Maxie Tenzo! It is very nice to meet you, Muiko!" Maxie introduced very excitedly.

Mike grumbled while Hannah and Cody Hackin sweatdropped.

"Maxie Tenzo…I believe I heard your name before. Ah! Are you the Maxie Tenzo, the world's famous explorer?" Drake asked.

"That is correct! I, Maxie, am the world's greatest explorer who ever live!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, here we go again," Mike mumbled.

"Since I was a little boy, I dream of exploring around the world when I watched all of those fascinating, famous architectural sites around the world on the TV. It was then that I decided to become an explorer, someday…but I also want to become a strong Duelist, too, so I took both paths of Pro-Duelist and explorer! I have traveled from the deepest ocean to the highest mountain. I survived the wilderness, and seen many great things in this wonderful world that we call Earth. In the meantime, I also participated in many dueling tournaments across the globe, and due to that, I became one of the strongest Duelists in the world and the greatest explorer of the world, too! As well as I have my lovely wife, and my great son, Mike, here!"

He grabbed Mike, and hugged his son (very tightly) as he mesmerized, telling his life tale. Everybody was very silent for the most parts.

Mike loosened up from his father's grip, and panted a bit to regain his breathing.

"Now, my next exploration site is…here! At this very annual Cup of Scorch Tournament, at my very own homeland, my hometown! To challenge interesting newcomers of the new generation in the world of Dueling!" Maxie yelled loudly and determinedly, making everyone to look at him as some of them sweatdropped and mostly just surprised, and thinking that he is a crazy old man.

"You have a life goal, sir," Muiko complimented.

"Thank you very much. I can see that you understand very well in what I say. You must have a life goal, too, do you?" He asked.

"Well…I do, particularly, but I don't want to say it here…" Muiko looked the other way.

"…I see. I won't force you to say it if you don't want to," he said. "Anyway, how have you been doing, Mike?"

"Just terrific, Dad…Just terrific!" Mike stated as he ran away from him, and everyone else.

"Ah! Mike, where are you going!?" Hannah yelled.

Everybody became sad while Muiko looked calm. Maxie sighed as he crossed his arms.

Mike, who was very embarrassed, stopped at the hotel balcony, just outside the diner hall. Nobody was with him until Muiko stepped in.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh, Muiko…" Mike said. "Yeah, I am fine."

"You don't sound like you are, or even look fine. Is there something matter between you and your father?" She read through him.

He sighed. "You're smart, Muiko. Yeah, I do, but…it is something that I don't want to talk about. I just…don't like him."

"Why?" she asked more.

"…Well, it is kind of long story."

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai-_

Later that night, Maxie Tenzo came to his house, which he hadn't come back for years.

His wife poured some sake into his cup. "Thank you, dear," he said.

"Always, honey." She said, smiling.

Maxie sighed. "Our son has grown a lot."

"Yes, he has. He became a handsome boy, stronger, too," mom remarked.

"I can't wait to see him duels tomorrow," Maxie said as he got up and walked over to his family photos. One of them showed him, his wife, young Mike, and another boy. He was taller than Mike, and much older, like around the age of 18.

"Cheers to Mike…Marcus" he said before he drank his sake.

 _-Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai-_

"Good morning, Metrosand City! Today is the very day we've been waiting for! The first day of the Cup of Scorch Cup begins!" Vivi announced as the crowds cheered in the huge dome in the central part of the city.

"Cup of Scorch finally begins today, folks! Are you all excited!?" Vivi asked as everyone gave her a huge "Yes" that echoed through the dome.

"Alright! Before we get started, few things to remind you about how this all works out. This year's Cup of Scorch will use a very interesting way to duel. Unlike the old tradition where each duelist face each other until the last two standing and fight off for the title of champion, we are using a new dueling system developed by the one and only LDS Corporation. This system chooses one of the three dueling styles we have! They are…Standard…Action Duel…and Action Riding Duel! We call this system Tri-Duel System! As for our competitors, we separate them into 5 Groups, Group A to Group E. Today, we will begin with Group A! So, let's please welcome the first two competitors from Group A will duel right here, right now!"

The crowds cheered as the great arena popped out of the ground when it opened up. A giant white square arena appeared.

"With the arena set, here comes our first competitor! He is a Pro-Duelist, who won three consecutive tournaments in the past years! He is also a famous world's explorer who records himself during his exploration, which became a famous hit popular web series! Please welcome the one and only, Mr. Maxie Tenzo!" The crowds went wild as Mike's father came up on the arena, waving and roaring at them.

"Gyah, ha, ha, hah! What a wonderful feeling today! I am pumped!" Maxie exclaimed whole heartedly.

"And his opponent…is a very surprise one, folks! He is not too unfamiliar in the Cup of Scorch, but still a newcomer! Please give a loud welcome to…Maxie Tenzo's son, Mike Tenzo!" The crowds cheered as the timid boy entered the dome, looking both nervous and determined at the same time.

"Go, Mike!" Hannah cheered.

"Believe in yourself and it will go according to my calculations!" Cody Hackin yelled.

Meanwhile, Muiko watched the show on the TV in the locker's room, with other female duelists.

"Gwah, ha, ha! So, the day has finally come for my son to face his old man! This is awesome, purely awesome!" Maxie laughed.

Mike didn't look joyful like Maxie.

"Alright, folks! Let's see what the Tri-Duel System will choose for the first duel! Let's spin!" Vivi declared as the system calculated the choice while the huge TV screens showed roulette that shows three choices.

It slowly stopped until it picked one, with red light flashing.

"It looks like the first duel will be…an Action Duel!" The crowds went wild. "So, let's get this duel started! Our first duel of the Cup of Scorch, Action Duel, begins! Activate the Action Field, Great World!"

The solid vision system activated, creating the solid Action Field. The arena transformed into a plain field with many kinds of architectural sites. It was a mix of different climates. There were pyramids lined up, side by side in the sandy area in the west side. A big volcano ruled over the northern area, which was covered by molten rock and lava, but that was only half of it. The other half was a tropical jungle, with banana and coconut trees, and bunch of Tiki statues littered around. Ice and snows covered the southern area, resembling a glacier environment. The eastern area was an Asian style, with giant stone wall that resembled the Great Wall of China, and two red pagoda towers.

"And since this is Action Duel, let's all say the traditional chant!" Vivi announced. "Everybody, repeat after me! Duelists lock in battles!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air along their monsters!" The crowds stated.

"Uwaah! They storm through this field!" Maxie followed up.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Mike exclaimed.

"Action…DUEL!" Everyone stated. The bubble of cards burst, scattering the cards all over the arena.

 **Mike vs. Maxie: 4000 LPs**

"Also, the computer states that Mike will be the one who makes the first turn!" Vivi added.

Mike drew his first five cards. He looked at them carefully as he thinks about a plan.

"Alright, this is a good draw," he thought before he chose his first card to play. "I normal summon **Victory Fighter Iron Guardian** in defense position!"

The first monster appeared was a warrior in shiny iron-plated armor. It wielded a huge spear, and it only revealed one blue eye. Its body was big, also wearing a kabuto helmet like a samurai.

 **Victory Fighter Iron Guardian-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

"Hey, what's this!? Shouldn't that monster be face-down instead of face-up? Isn't that against the rule!?" Vivi questioned aloud.

"Thanks to Iron Guardian's effect, I can normal summon it in face-up defense position," Mike explained.

"Oh, I see!" Vivi understood.

"Next, I place two cards face-down! Turn end!" He finished.

"It looks to me, folks that Mike set up a formidable defense! Now, let's see what his father can do!" Vivi stated.

"Gwah, ha, ha, hah!" Maxie laughed. "This is so much fun! How am I supposed to fight against that huge Defense point?"

"Hey, could you just focus!? Draw your card, already!" Mike yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Maxie remembered. "My turn, I draw!"

He drew his card passionately. He looked at what he drew and grinned.

"OK, my son, let me show you what your old man does! Do you remember this monster, my boy? I summon Shin Explorer Airheart in attack position!" The monster appeared was a human woman dressed in a pilot uniform, riding and controlling a red fighter plane with propeller on the nose, and gold star for the emblem on the wings. She had a chocolate-brown skin, light green eyes with a google that she had over her pilot's hat, which covered her dirty blond hair. Airheart flew around in circle, and winked at Mike, making a small pink heart appeared from the side of her eye when she winked.

 **Shin Explorer Airheart-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF.**

"My, my, what a cool monster!" Vivi commented.

"Gyah, hah, ha! Do you remember this monster, Mike, my son!? I remember that when you were a kid, you had a crush on this monster!" Maxie said aloud.

"That was long time ago!" Mike yelled as he blushed. "Just focus on the duel!"

"Of course!" He nodded. "I activate Shin Explorer Airheart's effect! Once per turn, I can look into my opponent's face-down card, and if it is a Trap Card, it is sent to the Graveyard! I choose…the one on his right side!"

The card flipped up, revealing to be Negate Attack.

"So, it is! Airheart, Fly Low Dive!" Maxie's pilot monster dived low enough to be floating an inch above the ground. She activated a machine gun that was attached on the plane, and began shooting at the Trap Card. It exploded the card.

"Grgh!" Mike gritted as he covered himself with Airheart going over his head.

"Gwah, ha, hah! With that trap card aside, I release Airheart to Advance Summon **Shin Explorer Armorstrong**!" Airheart turned into sparkles of light, which a new monster appeared. This one looked like an astronaut, but with 6 yellow lights for the eye, which makes it looked like the Celestial from Marvel comics. It stood at the height of a giant.

 **Shin Explorer Armorstrong-Level 6, DARK, Alien/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Wow!" Vivi awed.

"That thing is huge!" Hannah stated.

"According to my data, Armorstrong stands at 12.5 feet!" Cody Hackin exclaimed.

"It's battle time! I declare Shin Explorer Armorstrong to attack your Victory Fighter Iron Guardian! Space Punch!" Armorstrong ready its attack, making a fist and looking down on Iron Guardian, who got ready.

"Maxie declares to attack, but Armorstrong has lower ATK than Iron Guardian!" Vivi noted.

"Armorstrong's ability activates! When this card is summoned by releasing a Shin Explorer monster, it gains ATK equal to that monster! Shin Explorer Airheart's ATK is 1200, therefore, Amorstrong gains 1200 ATK!"

Blue aura glowed around the giant's body, causing its ATK to rise to 3200.

"Even so, it wouldn't affect Mike's Life Points!" Vivi exclaimed.

"When Armorstrong attacks a defense-positioned monster, it inflicts pierce damage to its owner!" Maxie revealed. "Now, go! Use Space Punch!"

Armorstrong punched Iron Guardian with no problem, destroying the guardian's hard armor and making it into sparkles.

 **Mike's LP: 3000**

"Trap Card, opens! **Victorious Revive**!" The other Trap Card revealed Victory Fighter Hope in damaged clothes rising up despites having a bunch of wound. "When a Victory Fighter monster is destroyed during the Battle Phase, I can Special Summon it back immediately! Revive, Iron Guardian!"

"Ho, I see! Nice job, my son! I set two cards and end my turn here! And, when I end my turn, Armorstrong's ATK is returned to normal," Maxie stated as he placed two cards facing down while his giant's ATK went back to 2000. "You are doing well, son! I am enjoying this duel a lot! How about you?"

"Can you just be serious for once!? I am dueling, so that I can beat you!" Mike yelled angrily.

"Gah, ha, ha! That's the spirit, my boy! Now, give me all you got, my boy!" Maxie remarked.

"He's so annoying," he snarled. "I draw!"

The card he drew made his eye wide opened. It was Polymerization.

"This card! With it, I can use it to summon Victory Fighter Hope, but…" He looked at what he now has in his hand. "I don't have the right materials now to do that, but I will make sure that I will do it, so…"

Maxie watched with his arms crossed, grinning excitedly as he waited patiently.

"Let's go, Iron Guardian!" Mike declared as he began running. Iron Guardian followed behind him.

"Oh, I see! Relying on Action Cards, eh?" Maxie thought aloud.

Mike found one Action Card very soon. He grabbed it and without hesitation, activated it on his Duel Disk.

"I play the Action Spell **Level Draw**!" The Spell had a figure holding and presenting five cards in his hand. "This Spell Card allows me to draw number of cards equal to 1 monster I control minus 1. I control my Level 4 Iron Guardian, so I draw 3 cards!"

He drew 3 cards from his Deck, and looked at the card and grinned.

"Then, I place my Scale 2 **Victory Fighter Sidekick** in one of my Pendulum Zones!" The monster that floated through the pendulum pillar was a young boy in a classic superhero's sidekick costume that looked like Robin from Batman, except the color was yellow with the cape being red and black suspender that made a V-shape over his chest.

 **Victory Fighter Sideback-Level 1, Pendulum Scale 2, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF.**

"Just one monster in the Pendulum Zone? What is Mike planning to do?" Vivi asked.

"This!" He exclaimed as he raised his arm toward his pendulum monster. "I activate Victory Fighter Sidekick's pendulum effect! If this card is the only monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can add 1 monster from my Extra Deck or Deck to my hand! I add **Victory Fighter Brave Knight** from my Deck, and immediately place it to my other Pendulum Zone to complete my Pendulum Scale!"

The other monster was a red-colored knight with a flaming pony-tail, wielding a sword and red shield with a golden V for Victory for the emblem. The helmet it wears revealed two, bright red eyes.

 **Victory Fighter Brave Knight-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 8, FIRE, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"With my pendulum scale completed, I can now Pendulum Summon Level 3 to Level 7 monster! Sway, pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc that bridges my hope to victory! Pendulum Summon! Go, my monster partners!" Two lights came out of the portal, revealing the monster.

"Clayboy and my victorious partner with shining beacon of hope, Victory Fighter Hope!" His two monsters appeared, ready for the big one.

"He summoned two monsters, but what will he do with them? Is he going to attack?" Vivi thought aloud.

"Gwah, ha, hah! My, my, so you summoned your ace monster!" Maxie laughed joyfully.

"Hey, Dad!" He caught his father's attention. "I am going to show you how strong I became, and there is nothing you can do to stop me because I will win! I activate Clayboy's effect! Once per turn, I can change its monster type to something else for the turn! I change it to Dragon Type!"

Clayboy transformed into a dragon to show off its change.

"Then, I play the Spell Card Polymerization from my hand to fuse my Dragon-Type Clayboy with Victory Fighter Hope!" His two monsters stood together until they became into a swirl of yellow and orange colors.

"Oooooo!" Maxie awed.

"Mike is fusion summoning his dragon!" Hannah exclaimed.

"So, he decided to go all out," Muiko said. "And it is still the third turn."

"Warrior that fights for hopeful victory, join hand with the magical doll of clay and become one! Bring out the inner dragon within, unleash the power to victory with full of hope! Fusion Summon! Let's go! My new ace monster! My evolution! Level 7, Victory Hope Dragon!"

V-shaped horned dragon appeared and roared for battles. The crowds awed and cheered for the appearance of the new dragon monster.

"A-Mazing! I never have seen such an awesome looking Dragon-type monster in my whole life! This is by far the coolest monster ever to be summoned in history of the tournament!" Vivi exclaimed as the people cheered very loudly.

"Sugei, that dragon is cool as my Odd-Eyes!" Yuta Sakaki awed as he was watching the duel from private room reserved just for him.

"Uuuuuh! Wow, that cutey now uses a Dragon-Type monster, eh?" Minnie remarked.

"Battle! Victory Hope Dragon, attack Shin Explorer Armorstrong! Shining V Strike!" His dragon flew up into the air, and burst its V-shaped horns in flame, creating a giant V-shaped fire as it dived toward the armored giant.

"Trap Card, opens! **Pit Hole**!" It had three explorers struggling as they fall into a giant, dark pit. "When my opponent declares an attack on Shin Explorer monster that I control, his attacking monster is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage! It looks like you still have a lot to learn, son!"

"Not so fast! I activate Victory Hope Dragon's effect! When this card is going to be destroyed by card effect, I negate the activation for it!" Pit Hole sparkled into lights as it got destroyed. "Then, my dragon gains attack equals to half of one monster you control on the field until the end of this Battle Phase!"

Red aura glowed around the dragon as it roared defiantly as its attack rose to 3700.

"It is still my Battle Phase, so I will continue with the attack! Go, Victory Hope Dragon! Super Shining V Strike!" The flaming horn grew stronger before it dived and flew straight through Armorstrong, creating a huge explosion.

The explosion caused a huge smoke that covered most of the area.

"Did it work?" Mike asked.

When the smoke cleared, his eye deceived him. His father was still standing still, which was expected, but his monster was still on the field, and his Life Points only changed slightly.

"What!? But, how!?" he gasped.

"I activated the Action Card, Miracle! Thanks to it, my monster is not destroyed by battle and the damage I gain is halved!" Maxie claimed.

 **Maxie's LP: 3150**

"He must have it when my dragon was attacking before it destroyed Amorstrong!" Mike thought as he gritted. "I end my turn here, and since the battle is over, Victory Hope Dragon's ATK is returned to normal!"

"Hpffh!" Maxie huffed. "My turn, I draw! Mike, my boy!"

"What is it?" Mike asked in mad tone.

"I have to say, I am quite impressed that you became this strong. You must had trained a lot and went through a lot to get to where you are now….but, that won't make you a winner!" Maxie exclaimed.

"What! What are you talking about!? Have you seen my new monster!?" Mike pointed to the obvious thing. "Victory Hope Dragon is the sign of my new strength! I am not the same Mike that you know long time ago!"

"That may be, but if you think that giant lizard with wings is enough for you, you are utterly wrong!" Maxie yelled seriously.

Mike looked surprised as he didn't understand what he exactly means by that.

"Let me show you your error, my son! I normal summon **Shin Explorer Sacagawea's Pup**!" The new monster was a cute brown puppy that wore Native American clothes. It had a bandana around its forehead with some feathers attached to it.

 **Shin Explorer Sacagawea's Pup-Level 2, EARTH, Beast/Tuner, 300 ATK, 200 DEF.**

"I tune my Level 6 Shin Explorer Armorstrong with Level 2 Shin Explorer Sacagawea's Pup!" His puppy monster jumped joyfully into the air before it turned into two green rings. Armorstrong jumped through those rings and turned into 6 spheres of light before white energy burst through the rings.

"Great Explorer from ancient past, please teaches the new generations of your awesome power! Synchro Summon! Sway the wave! **Shin Explorer Drago Santa Maria**!"

A mechanical ship appeared as it floated above the field. It looked like a very classic voyage ship, except that it was made iron steel with Red Cross on each flag. It had a head of dragon on the front, which was black with bright yellow eyes.

 **Shin Explorer Drago Santa Maria-Level 8, DARK, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2300 DEF.**

"OMG! This monster is…is…a giant ship, literally!" Vivi commented.

"That thing is huge!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I declare my Synchro monster to attack your Victory Hope Dragon!" Maxie declared.

"Not so fast! Thanks to Victory Hope Dragon's effect, when it would be destroyed by battle…"

"You rely on your dragon's power too much!" Maxie stopped him. "Drago Santa Maria's effect activates!"

"Say what!?" Mike gasped.

"When my opponent activates a card effect during either player's Battle Phase, that effect is negated and you receive 800 points of damage! Cannon Breath!" His Synchro monster's dragon head breathed out a giant fireball, obliterating Victory Hope Dragon completely and hitting Mike, too.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mike got hit and slammed to the ground.

 **Mike's LP: 3000-200-800 = 2000**

"And not only that, I can take control of that destroyed monster, but makes its ATK zero!" Victory Hope Dragon appeared on his father's side, with its reduced ATK to zero.

"My dragon!" Mike exclaimed.

"And if you think you can return your monster, you won't! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Lockdown Chain**!" Suddenly, black chain covered up Victory Hope Dragon. "While this card is face-up on the field, any monster I control that belongs to the original owner cannot be returned to its owner's field by card effect!"

"What!? Then, I cannot get my dragon back!" Mike yelled.

"And due to Drago Santa Maria's effect, if you were to target your dragon for an attack, then you would gain damage instead!" Maxie added.

"No way…is my dragon…My sigh of hope and victory…stolen," Mike said in depressed tone.

"When you showed me this dragon, my son, I knew that you would use this to defeat me, straight through. However, that does not mean it is an assure victory! That is where you miscalculated! You trusted this monster, this new power of yours too much! You better think of something else if you truly want to beat your old man!"

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Victory Fighter Iron Guardian-Level 4, EARTH, Warrior/Effect, 1000 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: You can Normal Summon this card in face-up Defense position._

 _Shin Explorer Airheart-Level 3, WIND, Warrior/Effect, 1200 ATK, 500 DEF. Effect: Once per turn, target 1 card your opponent control face-down in his Spell/Trap Zone. If it is a Trap Card; sent it to the Graveyard._

 _Shin Explorer Armorstrong-Level 6, DARK, Alien/Effect, 2000 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: You can Special Summon this card by tributing 1 "Shin Explorer" monster, treating this summons as Advance Summon. This card gains ATK equals to the tribute monster's ATK until the End Phase._

 _Victorious Revive-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If a "Victory Fighter" monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can immediately Special Summon it from your Graveyard._

 _Level Draw-Type: Action Spell, Effect: Target 1 monster you controls; draw number of cards equals to the Level of that targeted monster._

 _Victory Fighter Sideback-Level 1, Pendulum Scale 2, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 100 ATK, 100 DEF. Normal Effect: If you control "Victory Fighter" monster beside this card on your side of the field, all Victory Fighter monster gains 300 ATK. Pendulum Effect: If this card is the only card in your Pendulum Zone, add 1 "Victory Fighter" monster from your Extra Deck or Deck to your hand._

 _Victory Fighter Brave Knight-Level 4, Pendulum Scale 8, FIRE, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1000 ATK, 1000 DEF. Normal Effect: When this card battles, it gains 500 ATK. Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you control no monster, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Tuner monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Pit Hole-Type: Normal Trap, Effect: If your opponent declares an attack on "Shin Explorer" monster; target that attacking monster and destroy it. Your opponent gains 500 points of damage._

 _Shin Explorer Sacagawea's Pup-Level 2, EARTH, Beast/Tuner, 300 ATK, 200 DEF. Effect: When this card is used for Synchro Summoning of "Shin Explorer" monster, you can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Shin Explorer Drago Santa Maria-Level 8, DARK, Machine/Synchro/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2300 DEF. Effect: When your opponent activates card effect during either player's Battle Phase, negate it and your opponent gains 800 points of damage. When this card destroyed a monster successfully, take control of that destroyed monster. If the owner declares an attack on his/her monster that you control, he/she gains the battle damage instead._

 _Lockdown Chain-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Target 1 monster that you control that belongs to a different owner. The targeted monster cannot be returned to the field by card effect while this card is face-up on the field._

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving/Black Friday Weekend! It is been so long since I wrote this story, but I had the time during my Thanksgiving break (and sick time) to write this chapter.**

 **The Cup of Scorch finally begins! This chapter begins the new "Cup of Scorch Top 50" arc. What will Mike do? What does his father mean by his words? Why does Mike have some kind of grudge on his father? What will happen next!?**

 **All those questions will be answer in the future chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all in the next one! Goodbye for now ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**-Chapter 45-**

 **Sad, Yet Victorious Memory**

"What I am going to do?!" Mike thought aloud.

The frustrated Mike only had one monster on his side of the field, in Defense position, while his opponents, his father Maxie, controlled two monsters and one of them is his ace monster, Victory Hope Dragon.

"So, what will it be, my son!? Will you give up here!?" His father asked.

"I…end my turn here," Mike said bitterly.

"Well folks, this became an unexpected turnabout! Mike's father, Maxie, stole his dragon and he couldn't do anything else for this turn! All he could do is staying defensive," Vivi commented.

"Hmph. So, you can't do anything else for this turn, eh?" Maxie said. "Fine! My turn, I draw!"

He drew a card, and then grinned at it when he looked.

"That grin!" Mike noticed. "I gotta move and find an Action Card!"

"Oh! It looks like Mike is moving again!" Vivi, the announcer said.

"Going after an Action Card, eh? Well, let's see if you can make it in time!" Maxie claimed. "I play the Continuous Spell, **Totem's Curse**!"

The Spell Card showed a tall totem tower emanating with dark aura.

"As long as this card remains face-up on the field, both players can only play one Spell Card per turn," Maxie said.

Mike found one stuck in between two rocks. He then ran faster to speed up his pace.

"I declare my Drago Santa Maria to destroy your Iron Guardian!" Maxie declared as his monster boat shot a giant fireball at Iron Guardian. It responded with its arms crossed much tighter.

Luckily, Mike grabbed the card and immediately placed it on his duel disk. "I play the Action Spell, Evasion! This will negate your attack!"

"I activate Drago Santa Maria's effect! I negate the effect of Evasion and you take 800 points of damage!" Maxie interrupted.

His monster boat's fireball blasted Iron Guardian into crisps. The fire didn't leave any burn mark on the owner, but his Life Points still drained.

 **Mike's LP: 1200**

"Then, Victory Hope Dragon will attack you directly!" Maxie declared.

"What!? But, it won't do anything! It only has zero attack!" Vivi pointed out.

Maxie maneuvered so swiftly even for his age that he grabbed one Action Card successfully.

"I play the Action Spell, **Thousandth ATK**!" The old man declared. The Action Spell showed a silhouette figure throwing out multiple, thousand punches.

"Thousandth ATK!?" Mike gasped.

"That's right! This Action Spell allows Victory Hope Dragon to gain 1000 ATK points!" Maxie explained as the dragon's aura glowed in yellow. "Now, attack Iron Guardian with Super Shining V Strike!"

Victory Hope Dragon used its powerful horn with charging speed. Mike ran away from it, but it caught to him, and it hit him, making him trip on his feet.

"Grrrrgh!" Mike gritted.

 **Mike's LP: 200**

"How is that, my boy? Your old man is strong as ever, don't you think? Gah, ha, ha!" Maxie laughed.

"Damn it! It is just like long time ago when I was a kid…" Mike remembered.

 _-Flashback-_

"I play the Action Spell, Bi-Attack! My monster's ATK is doubled!"

Drago Santa Maria shot a much powerful and bigger fireball at Victory Fighter Hope. Hope cried painfully as it got annihilated completely.

"Aaaaaah!" Young Mike screamed as his Life Points drained to zero.

 **Young Mike's LP: 0**

 **Maxie WINS!**

"Hah, ha! I win again! But, I gotta say! You're getting stronger each time I duel you, my little Mikey, but you are still no match for your old man, ha ha!" Maxie laughed.

The little Mike got back up with watery eyes.

"You're so unfair, dad! I hate you!" He then ran off.

"Ah! Wait! Where are you going? Come back, my boy! Wah, hah, ha!"

 _-Flashback ends-_

"I end my turn here. The effect of Thousandth ATK also ends here," Maxie said as the dragon's ATK went back to plain, old zero.

"My turn, I draw!" Mike drew a card, but it wasn't a card that he wanted. "Rrrr!"

"Huh? He won't do anything for this turn!" Vivi stated.

"Boooh! Come on, man! Do something better than that!" One of the spectators yelled.

"Yeah! Some us more fun!" Another one yelled, too.

"Your father is much more better than you!" A third one complained.

Some of the crowds followed up with more negativity at Mike while he was finding any action cards. Mike gritted his teeth, looking very frustrated while ignoring all of the negative comments.

"Hey, what's the big idea jerks! Don't boo at my friend!" Hannah lashed out at them while Cody Hackin tried to pull her down back to her seat.

"Hannah, please calm down!" Cody begged.

Meanwhile, in the girls' locker room, Muiko watched the duel unfolding and seeing the booing spectators. She watched silently, not saying anything about it.

"Hey everybody, please calm down! Let's all just have fun and be friendly, ok?" Vivi demanded.

Maxie stomped his feet with his right foot, like a monster. He breathed in very deeply and then let it all out. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAWWW!"

Everyone stopped and then looked at Maxie. Even Mike stopped, and watched him.

"Gah, hah, ha! What's this!? Booing at my son! You sure are dam right to boo at him!" He stated.

"Huh!?" Mike, Cody, Hannah, and everyone else gasped. Muiko didn't look surprised, but stayed neutral as she listened to what he's saying.

"What do you mean by that!? The people are like booing at your own son, Mr. Maxie!" Vivi yelled.

"I can clearly see that, lady, but I don't mean it like that!" Maxie claimed. "My son is just frustrated due to the fact that he holds some kind of grudge on me."

"What? He knows…" Mike pondered a little bit.

"And I may know why. He wants to be strong, stronger than me and make me accept him as him, the one and only Mike Tenzo. Not like his older brother…" Maxie admitted.

"His brother?" Vivi repeated.

"Hey! What are you babbling about!? Let's go back dueling and just focus on that only!" Mike yelled.

"You're right, my son! Let's talk about that mushy topic some other times, wah, ha, ha!" Maxie laughed. However, behind his excited face, he pondered.

"My son, you were way too young to remember this, but I do…"

 _-Flashback-_

"Now, I tune my Level 1 tuner monster with my Level 7 Victory Fighter Hope!" A young male duelist declared.

The duelist looked similar to Mike, except that his hair was more wild and spiky, with some strands in red color. He was also taller.

A blue ball with a monster inside floated up in the sky and turned into a single green ring. The familiar warrior jumped through the ring, turning into seven spheres of light and then white energy streamed through those spheres.

"Warrior with heart full of hope, with the help of the magical, light fairy, transform into your true, enlightened form! Synchro Summon! Awaken! Level 8! **Victory Fighter Cipher Shogun**!"

A samurai in white and blue armor appeared. It wielded a shiny, sleek sword with blue aura emanating around it. The handle of the sword looked like Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's wings.

 **Victory Fighter Cipher Shogun-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF.**

"I declare my Cipher Shogun to attack your Drago Santa Maria and end this duel!" The duelist declared.

His monster had its sword out. It jumped up into midair, and the came falling down with its sword out. It sliced through the monster in half with glowing light, causing the body to split before it exploded.

"Uuwaaah!" Maxie screamed in defeat.

 **Maxie's LP: 0**

"You're right, dad?" The duelist gave him a hand to help his father.

Maxie smirked. "Hee, hee. You got me, Marcus, my son."

"I learned a lot from you, old man, but that doesn't mean that I will stop learning and continuing in growing," Marcus said, smiling.

"Good to hear that!" Maxie slapped on his son's back, which he responded and then they laughed together.

"Boys! The pie is ready!" The mother called to them while she was holding baby Mike.

"Oh boy! Pie!" Maxie responded very quickly.

"Easy, old man! You remember the last time, do you?" Marcus snickered.

"Hah, ha! Don't worry! The doctor said my cholesterol level is fine!" Maxie claimed.

"But, don't forget to take your medicine after you eat, honey," the wife said.

"I know, I know! Come on, my family. Let's dig in!" Maxie declared. "Say ah, my little son, Mike!"

"Waaaaaah!" Baby Mike cried in response.

"Old man, you scared him! Here, let me do it," Marcus said as he cut his pie in small pieces, and took a spoon and scooped one of the pieces. He then brought it near his younger brother's mouth.

"Open wide, little bro," Marcus said.

Baby Mike looked at Marcus, and then opened his mouth to eat the pie. He munched and giggled to Marcus, liking the pie very much.

"How could this be possible!? My own son loves my older son more than me! Wah, ha, ha!" Maxie laughed whole-heartedly.

"That's because your voice is too loud, old man! Heh, heh," Marcus laughed.

The Tenzo family laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

 _Few Months Later_

"Well, Mom, old man, I am off to the military," Marcus said as he carried his heavy backpack.

"You sure be careful, Marcus," his mother said as she wiped tears from her eyes. She also carried her son on her back.

"Don't worry, mom. I will write you letter every day when I get there. I promise," Marcus reassured.

"Marcus, my boy, you've grown to be quite a good, strong man! I wish you could be a great Duelist like your old man, but I am proud of you, no matter what you do for living. Good luck out there, my boy!" Maxie slapped on his son's shoulders.

"Thank you, old man," he said before he took out something out of his pocket. "Hey, old man, I know this is very valuable to me, but I want you to give this to my little brother, Mike. It is his now."

"What!? But, why, son? This is your Deck!" Marcus gasped.

"I know, old man, but I know that Mike will be a good Duelist some day when he grows up, stronger and better than me, but he needs a Deck. So, give this to him when he becomes old enough. Keep that as a promise for me, old man."

 _-Flashback ends-_

"Ever since then, Marcus, your older brother never came back home. He…served this country well, and the only thing that came back was that 1 card. I know you were too young to remember him, my son Mike, but you share the same blood as him. I know you can do better than this, and even better than Marcus, just like he said many years ago! Do it, Mike! Level up even more!"

Mike continued running until he found another action card. He ran as fast as possible, but Maxie noticed and then went back focusing into the duel. His son climbed the icy mountain and grabbed the action card, but slipped from the top after he got it.

"Ooooh!" Hannah said after seeing him hit directly on his butt.

"Ouch," he agonized as he rubbed the side of his butt, where he got hit. He soon recovered from that fall. "I play the Action Spell, **Life Barrier**! With this, I do not gain any battle damage until my next turn! I end my turn with just that!"

A blue sphere surrounded and trapped Mike inside, protecting him from any further harms.

"According to my calculations, if Mike continues to defend himself like this, his chance of winning will decrease even more," Cody Hackin said.

"No way! Mike won't give up! He is just…waiting for the right time to strike, that's all!" Hannah argued before she looked with Mike with worried face. "Come on, Mike! I know you can do better than this, better than me."

"So, you are going to stay with the defense, eh?" Maxie noticed. "Well, you got to do better than that! I draw!"

He drew his card passionately, glancing the card he drew and grinned at it. "I play the Spell Card, Mythical Space Typhoon to destroy my Totem's Curse on the field!"

"Say what!? He is destroying his own Spell Card?" Vivi gasped.

Toten's Curse turned into sparkles of light.

"What's he planning?" Mike pondered.

"Then, I play the Equip Spell, **Self-Destruct Virus**!" He revealed the card from his hand, which showed a virus that looked like a time bomb. That same virus appeared and attached to Drago Santa Maria.

"When this spell card is equipped to a monster, in my next turn, that equipped monster is destroyed and both players gain damage equal to half of the equipped monster's ATK," Maxie revealed.

"Half of your monster's ATK!?" Mike asked.

"That's right, my boy! In other word, your next turn is your last one! Show me what you can do, and how you can get out of this mess! Bring it on!" Maxie declared.

"Oh my, folks! It appears that Maxie put his own son in a huge jeopardy! If he doesn't do anything in his next turn, he will be over for him! Self-Destruct Virus will destroy Drago Santa Maria, and both boys will gain damage of 1400 points!"

"So, this is it. His last chance…" Muiko mumbled.

At the same time, a girl with long black hair in ponytail style watched the duel near the spectators' area.

"What will you do here, Mike?" Go asked.

"Mike…" Hannah gripped her hands together tightly as if she was praying for him.

"Sugei! There is a huge pinch for Mike!" Yuta commented as he had his entire face on the glass window to see things as closest as possible.

"I can't believe! This is…my last turn, already!" Mike gripped his hand very strongly and then slowly, but shakily moved his hand over his deck.

"What is this? Am I…nervous….scared? Oooh, I really don't feel like doing this, and yet….I came too far for this! I really want to prove my dad…but….I am so….afraid!" Mike thought nervously as he froze while shaking in fear.

"Mike…" Maxie whispered to himself.

"You can do it, bro!" Mike gasped when he heard a voice.

"Huh!? Who said that?" he asked.

"Don't worry, little bro! I am here for you, all the time!" The voice was coming from his deck from some odd reasons. "You are the greatest bro! I know you can do it!"

"Are you…are you my big brother?" Mike asked.

Suddenly, a ghostly form of his older brother appeared before him.

"What's up, little bro!" He greeted casually, with his hand waved at him.

"Marcus, but…what are you doing here? I thought you are…"

"I know, I know! I am not really here, technically, but that doesn't matter right now! What matter is you, man! So, what's wrong? You're afraid?" Marcus asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean, I want to prove to my dad that I am not good as you are…or were, and I am just me. I did it by showing him my new dragon, but he took it away, and with everything that happened so far, I…am just horrible Duelist," Mike said sadly.

Marcus just smiled and padded one time on Mike's head.

"Cheer up, little brother; you don't have to be like me because you are way stronger than I am. I mean, like way stronger!" Marcus exclaimed positively.

"What? I don't understand," Mike said.

"You are the one who called that dragon, right?" Mike nodded to that. "Then, you can definitely call it again! That dragon of yours is the key to winning this duel, trust me! Just think carefully about what you have on your field, and you will find out. See ya, little bro!"

Next thing he knew, he was back in reality as he hears the spectators' cheers. He looked at what was currently on the field, and analyzed it carefully. Then, he looked at his dragon, straight into its eyes.

Something flickered in his mind as images of Brave Knight, an angel-shaped silhouette, and a new dragon appeared through his mind.

"Of course! Now I understand what you mean, Marcus!" Mike stated as he regained his confidence. "Ok then!"

He placed his finger on the top of his Deck. Marcus noticed his sudden change in his son's emotion due to his facial expression.

"My turn, I draw!" Mike drew his card, creating an arc of light. He then stretched his arm up into the air.

"I activate Victory Fighter Brave Knight's pendulum effect! Once per turn, if I control no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Tuner monster from my hand or Deck! I special summon **Victory Fighter Cipher Angel** from my hand!"

The new monster was a small angel with chibi-like face. It had golden wings that looked alike to Cipher Wing. She wore a light blue and purple dress with sparkles and stars for the pattern design. She wielded a wand with a star at the top.

 **Victory Fighter Cipher Angel-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Tuner/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF.**

"That monster!" Maxie looked surprised with his eyes ready to pop out, and his jaw wide-opened. "That's Marcus' Tuner monster! The card that returned to us when we heard his..."

"With my Level 1 Victory Fighter Cipher Angel, I tune it with Level 7 Victory Hope Dragon!" Mike declared with his arm stretching out and pointing his finger at his dragon.

"But, wait! Hold on! Your dragon is under your father's control!" Vivi reminded him.

"Victory Fighter Cipher Angel's effect allows me to tune it with any Victory Fighter monster on the field, no matter if it is on my side or my opponent's side of the field!" Mike explained.

"But, your Victory Hope Dragon is not specifically a Victory Fighter monster!" Vivi stated.

"Victory Hope Dragon's effect allows it to treat itself as a Victory Fighter monster," Maxie added.

"No way!" Vivi gasped.

Cipher Angel and Victory Hope Dragon flew up into the air. The chibi angel twirled her wand around before she transformed into a single green ring. The dragon flew through the ring, turning into seven spheres of light.

"Victorious dragon, jump into the ring of evolution! Evolve further and create a new path to the endless victory! Synchro Summon! Arise! Level 8! **Victory Hope Cipher Dragon**!"

An energy beam pierced through the ring, and out came a new dragon. It looked similar to Victory Hope Dragon for the same size, but its V-shaped horn was much longer and redder in color. Its eyes were blue, like Galaxy-Eyes. It wore a shiny, silver armor with gold plating along the neck and all the way to the tip of the tail. Its neck was skinny and sleek despites the armor looked heavy. Its wings were light blue and looked thin like glass, but rainbow-colored energy went through them. It also had arms and hangs with sharp claws, but no legs.

 **Victory Hope Cipher Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 3100 ATK, 2200 DEF.**

"He….Synchro Summon a new dragon!" Go gasped.

"No way!" Maxie gasped, too.

Everyone awed at the dragon. Muiko slightly grinned at the new summoned monster, feeling impressed for Mike that he evolved his dragon.

"Victory Hope Cipher Dragon's effect, like its previous incarnation, it is always treated as Victory Fighter monster, but that is not the only thing it can do!" Mike stretched out his arm.

His new dragon spread its wings, and roared as its wings unleashed a wave of light over Maxie's monster.

"What's this?" Maxie asked.

"Victory Hope Cipher Dragon's second effect allows me to target 1 monster that my opponent controls, so that it won't activate its effect until the end of my current turn! Not only that, but it also gains half of that target monster's ATK! Cipher Absorption!"

The dragon roared as its aura shined in light blue color, causing its ATK to rise up to 4550.

"4550 ATK!?" Cody gasped.

"I declare Victory Hope Cipher Dragon to attack your Drago Santa Maria! Cipher V-Strike!" Mike exclaimed as his dragon flew into high speed like a bullet train.

Its horn glowed in golden flame, and flew straight to its target like an arrow shot from a bow.

"Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell, Miracle that I picked up earlier!" Maxie got ready for impact.

The new dragon hit its target, but invisible barrier protected it.

 **Maxie's LP: 2325**

"Ha, ha, ha! Even with your new dragon, you still can't beat your old man, Mikey my boy!" Maxie laughed.

Mike smiled. "You think so, dad?"

"Huh?" Maxie looked at him, with confused look.

"Victory Hope Cipher Dragon can attack up to twice this turn!" Mike exclaimed.

"Even so, that won't be enough to defeat me! I will still have some Life Points left!" Maxie stated.

"There won't be, dad because I picked this little helper up while my dragon was busy! I activate the Action Spell, Bi-Attack! My dragon's ATK is now doubled!" Mike yelled excitedly as his dragon's ATK changed to 9100.

"Ha, ha…" Maxie sweated.

"I declare my dragon to attack and end this duel!" Mike and the ghost of his older brother stood side by side as they posed together in perfect sync.

Maxie saw the ghost, and smiled lightly as tears fell from his eye. "Good job, Mike. I am proud of you."

Victory Hope Cipher Dragon attacked with all of its might, striking and piercing through Drago Santa Maria. It exploded, burning into rubbles as it fell over its master.

 **Maxie's LP: 0**

 **Mike WINS**

"Thank you, Marcus," Mike said to himself as the action field faded away. His dragon roared victorious before it disappeared, too.

"Wah, ha, ha!" Maxie laughed while he was lying on the ground. "That was the most fun duel I ever had in my 40 years of dueling!"

"Hey Dad, you need a hand?" Mike offered his hand to him.

Maxie grabbed his hand, although it was he who helped himself to get back up. He was too heavy for him to help.

"Wah, ha, ha!" Maxie laughed. "Listen up, you guys!"

Everyone looked at him, including the announcer as they stayed quiet.

"My son, Mike Tenzo here, has beaten me! He truly proved to me that he is a capable duelist with his own strength and passion for dueling! I, Maxie Tenzon, am proud of him as both a duelist and his father. That is why I declare that this duel is my last one I will ever have!" Maxie yelled aloud.

"Wait? What!?" Mike gasped.

"Huh?" Vivi said.

"I love dueling with all my heart, but unfortunately, even I cannot keep up with the current trend of dueling. Dueling is always evolving and changing with each new generation. That is why from this day forward, I will retire from professional dueling, and spend time with my family for the rest of my life! Thank you so much, and again, let's give applaud to my son, Mike Tenzo, for beating me and winning the first round of the Cup of Scorch!"

Maxie grabbed his arm and raise it up for him, like in wrestling. One person started applauding, followed by another and another until everyone in the dome applauded.

"What an awesome and heartwarming duel we saw, folks! This is truly the greatest duel in the history of the tournament, and possibly the world! Congratulations to you both, Mike and Maxie! Thank you for showing us a great duel!" Vivi announced.

Muiko watched and smiled. "Like father, like son."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Totem's Curse-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Both players can only activate 1 Spell Card per turn._

 _Thousandth ATK-Type: Action Spell, Effect: Target 1 monster you controls; it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

 _Life Barrier-Type: Action Spell, Effect: You don't gain any battle damage until your next turn._

 _Self-Destruct Virus-Equip Spell, Effect: Equip 1 monster you control on the field; the equipped monster is destroyed in your next turn and both players gain damage equals to half of that monster's ATK._

 _Victory Fighter Cipher Shogun-Level 8, LIGHT, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 3000 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 "Victory Fighter" Warrior-Type monster. Effect: Unknown_

 _Victory Fighter Cipher Angel-Level 1, LIGHT, Fairy/Tuner/Effect, 0 ATK, 0 DEF. Effect: Target 1 "Victory Fighter" monster on the field; the targeted monster is treated as Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon until the End Phase. You can send 1 "Victory" Spell Card from your hand; add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

 _Victory Hope Cipher Dragon-Level 8, LIGHT, Dragon/Synchro/Effect, 3100 ATK, 2200 DEF. Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner "Victory Fighter" Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; the targeted monster cannot use its effect for remaining of this turn. This card also gains ATK equals to half of that targeted monster's ATK until the End Phase. This card can attack up to twice per turn._

* * *

 **Merry (belated) Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and all other holidays!**

 **How was everyone's holidays? I hope you are all enjoyed this Christmas, whether you had a bad time in the past this year. Remember that there is always tomorrow, and a new year is coming, so if you want to do something better than what you did this year, yesterday, last week, or whatever, then make a commitment to yourself and do it!**

 **I wanted to write this new chapter as an official present to you all, YGO fan. I hope you enjoyed reading it and comment/review is always welcomed.**

 **The new monster, Victory Hope Cipher Dragon and Victory Fighter Cipher Angel are an inspiration of the Cipher Archetype used by Kaito in the current Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V anime. I am thinking of making a mix archetype for Mike's Deck with Cipher Archetype. There may be more coming, and some other new mix Archetype in the future for other characters. We will see ;)**

 **Well, that is it for me, folks. I hope you are enjoying Christmas with your family and friends, and I will see you all again next year. Happy Holidays, everyone.**


	46. Chapter 46

**-Chapter 46-**

 **Rising Dead**

"Battle! Superheavy Samurai Blooming Sakura attacks your Life Points directly!" The owner of the pink samurai monster declared. Her monster used its katana and drained her opponent's Life Points to zero in a single slash of attack.

"We have our winner! This match goes to Go from Miami City!" Vivi announced, making the spectators go wild and cheered for the victor.

"Wow, Go has gotten really strong since the last time I saw her," Mike said. He sat alongside with Hannah and Cody Hackin.

"So, that person is Go that you talked about. The one who forced to duel you at the famous Steadfast Dueling Dojo, right?" Hannah asked.

"Um-hmf. That's right," Mike nodded.

"According to my data, she is a direct descendant to the famous duelist of Steadfast Dueling, Gogenzaka, who is her great grandfather. It appears that her great grandfather innovated Steadfast Dueling with the techniques of Synchro Summoning, and that he was also a friend to the legendary Duel King, Yuya Sakaki," Cody explained.

"Well, another great grandkid of legendary duelist. That makes it three; her, Director Akaba who is Reiji Akaba's great granddaughter, and the current Duel King, Yuta Sakaki!" Hannah counted with her fingers.

"Go…Director Akaba…and Yuta Sakaki. These three are very fearsome. I better be prepare if I ever face one of them," Mike pondered.

"Next up, let's give a round of applaud to our next competitors! First we have a resident of our fine city, please welcome…Muiko!" Vivi announced.

"Hey, Muiko is up next!" Hannah exclaimed, accidentally pushing Mike, who almost hit a popcorn man. "Yeah Muiko!"

The said girl entered the arena as all the spectators cheered loudly as they can be.

"And at the other side, we have another local duelist who works as your friendly neighbor grave keeper, please welcome, Jeff!" The very light-skinned man came into the arena as the crowds cheered.

"Hey, I remember that creep! He's that first Duelist you dueled with, Mike!" Hannah pointed out.

"I guess he made it pass the preliminary rounds," Mike said.

The said man didn't say anything at all, only giving a cold and emotionless stare at Muiko. She felt a bit suspicious and uneasy about the way he looked at her, but ignored it for now and just focused on the moment.

"Alright, let's see what kind of Duel we will see this time!" Vivi stated excitedly as the system did the roulette system. The computer system picked good, old Action Duel.

"The system has chosen Action Duel! Action Field, on!" The arena transformed into a new kind of dueling arena.

The surrounding area transformed into a dark mansion setting. There was a full moon shining brightly above the sky, shadows of the mansion reflecting on the ground by the moonlight, and some gravestones popped out on the ground in both front yard and backyard. The place where the Duelists stood was just outside the mansion's fence; they stood on a hard, red brick road while the black fence gate guarded the front entrance of the mansion

"Action Field selected! Dark Mansion, on!" Both Duel Disks stated in computerized voice.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Vivi started the oath.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monster," Jeff said in a soft tone.

"They storm through the field!" Muiko followed up.

"Behold! This is the newest, greatest evolution of Dueling!" Vivi stated.

"Action…DUEL!" The spectators said the rest.

 **Muiko vs. Jeff: 4000 LPs**

"And so, our dueling system chooses Muiko to go and make the first turn," Vivi said.

"Very well, I will go first!" Muiko drew her first five cards. She looked at them and already thought up how she wants to start. "I'll start by Special Summoning Elemental Beast Copper Bull since I control no other monsters on field currently! However, its ATK is reduced by half."

Her first monster, a copper-colored bull, appeared as it roared with great might. However, its ATK reduced from 1600 to 800.

While the spectators watched for fun entertainment, Director Akaba and her officers were watching discreetly and seriously in a private security room.

"Keep a special eye on this Duel. Muiko is a Muikai Duelist, and if by chance she summons her Muikai Monster, stop the Duel immediately," Director Akaba ordered.

"Yes maim!" All the officers exclaimed.

Yuta, who watches from a private VIP room, mused quietly to himself when a monster he never seen before appeared, while she continued her turn. "And next, since I summoned a monster successfully this turn, I Special Summon Elemental Beast Iron Hammerhead in defense position from my hand!"

Her second monster, a hammerhead shark with a body of shiny, strong iron appeared onto the field. It roared horrifically with its 800 ATK and 2000 DEF.

"And since it was summoned through its effect, I can activate its other ability: when it was Special Summoned by its own effect, it can inflict damage to you equal to its ATK! Iron Hammerhead's ATK is 800; therefore you take 800 points of damage! Take the first bite in this battle, Iron Hammerhead!" She declared.

Iron Hammearhead soared through the air before opening its jaws and biting Jeff's dark purple duel disk. He just shrugged it off very easily from his duel disk, but still took some damage from it.

 **Jeff's LP: 3200**

"They're all the same Level. Does that she means she will…?" Ace said as he was watching the duel in the male duelists' chamber.

"She's going to Xyz Summon," Mr. Griffon stated as he watched the duel from his own VIP room.

"And now, my field is set. With my Level Four Copper Bull and Iron Hammerhead, I now build the Overlay Network!" Her two mentioned monsters each glowed their respective color, swirling and then diving straight down into a black hole on the ground. From the center of the black hole, a burst of light came out.

"The king of beasts that dwells in the beautiful ocean full of minerals, come out and show all foes your mighty fang and bite them with power! I Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! **Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark**!"

The new Elemental Beast monster was a huge shark. Its body was smooth, shiny white skin with the top backside was all yellow, including its dorsal fin. Its eyes were sharp and yellow while its mouth revealed rows of razor, sharp teeth. It roared strongly, showing off its wide-opening mouth and 2800 ATK.

 **Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark-Rank 4, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2800 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I set a card and end my turn," she finished as she placed one face-down card. "Now, let's see what this guy can do."

"My turn. I draw." Jeff said in emotionless tone, drawing his card. "I Normal Summon **Curse Dead Knight** from my hand!"

Suddenly, a dark, purple arm popped out of the field's ground. Then, the rest of the body came out. It wore a ragged soldier uniform with a protective helmet that had a dent on the side, no eyeballs, and rotten teeth. It carried a single sword, and then it picked up one of the gravestones and used it as its shield.

"Uuuggaaah!" It moaned, showing off 0 ATK and 1000 DEF.

 **Curse Dead Knight-Level 4, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

"I end my turn here," Jeff finished, surprising everyone.

"What?" Muiko gasped.

"Huh!?" Hannah exclaimed. "That's it!?"

"Interesting. That man, Jeff only summoned 1 monster! There got to be some kind of reason," Cody said.

"That's strange. He never used that monster when I faced him in the preliminary," Mike pondered.

While the spectators watching the duel, Drake, Minnie, and a short, young girl watched the duel.

"Uuuh! I wonder how she will handle this," Minnie teased.

"This is so exciting! This will be my first time seeing how she duels," the girl said excitedly.

"Me too!" Minnie nodded.

"Now, now, ladies, please calm down. We will see what Muiko can do," Drake stated.

"And, I assume that you are the one who sabotage this duel, didn't you?" Minnie asked with a sly look.

"Hmm, let just watch and enjoy ourselves," Drake suggested.

"Why won't he summon just one monster? He must be planning something, so I better be cautious for this one," Muiko thought. "If that is all you can do, then I will just start my turn! I draw!"

She drew her card and looked at it briefly before she conducted her turn. "I declare to battle! Chlorine White Shark, destroy his Curse Dead Knight! Raging Bite!"

The giant white shark, the size of a great white shark, soared through the air, opening its big jaw, and then chewed off the zombie monster.

"I activate Curse Dead Knight's monster effect!" Jeff pointed up his finger. "When it destroyed by battle, I don't gain any battle damage from that battle! Also, I can Special Summon Curse Dead monster from my hand. I Special Summon my second Curse Dead Knight from my hand!"

"Another one?" Muiko noticed as another one appeared. This one looked exactly the same one, except that the handle for its sword was blue.

"Then, I activate my second Curse Dead Knight's effect! When it is Special Summoned via a card effect, I can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard. I bring back my first Curse Dead Knight! Arise from death!" His first one came back alive, standing next to the second one.

"He has another one!?" Mike asked aloud.

"Even so, your Life Point is not fully protected this turn!" Muiko resisted. "I activate Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, it can inflict 500 damages for each monster my opponent controls per turn! Since you control two monsters, you take 1000 points of damage!"

The behemoth-sized shark soared through the air again, and opened its wide jaw to bite Jeff. Jeff jumped to the side, dodging the bite, but his Life Points still reduced by the effect damage.

 **Jeff's LP: 3000**

Muiko then noticed something his hand. "Is that a…?"

"I play Action Card! **Bats Attack**!" He revealed the card, which showed a bunch of bats attacking a silhouette figure that was panicking. "When I receive damage by card effect, the same damage applies to my opponent, too!"

Suddenly, a horde of bats appeared and swoop down on Muiko, attacking her. She protected herself with her arms as she took damage.

 **Muiko's LP: 3000**

"Tch! This does not matter me much. I set a monster and end my turn," she said, placing one monster face-downed as a blue orb with red eyes appeared, symbolizing the face-down monster.

"My turn, I draw." Jeff drew his card. "Let's begin the real fun."

Jeff ran away and opened the gate, entering the front yard of the mansion as he headed to the mansion.

"What is he up?" Muiko questioned, decided to follow after the man.

"Well, folks, it looks like this duel began with a tie so far! I just wonder who will win out of this," Vivi commented.

Muiko entered the mansion, and looked around to see where opponent went. Like a real haunted mansion, there were two empty knight armors standing on either side of another, yet large door. There were also two stairways that went to the second floor on either side, couples of portraits of people hanging on the wall, making the atmosphere a bit creepy.

"Hmmm…" Muiko hummed, deciding to which way she should go. She quickly decided to go and open the first door she sees. When she did, there was a long hallway with more doors on both sides as well as more knight armors standing still on each side. It was as if the armors were here, being a guard or something.

"Come out and show yourself!" Muiko yelled, seeing if she could catch Jeff's attention. Of course, nobody responded.

She walked down the hallway while the hallway's lights flashed couples of time, almost on the brink of dying. While she was walking, one of the armors moved, swinging its arm with its sword at her. It made a clank sound it moved its feet.

She heard the sound, so she ducked down just in time.

"Think you can catch me?" Muiko asked. The moving knight revealed to be a new monster.

A single green eye revealed through the helmet. A strange, blue wavy aura surrounded the body.

"I Normal Summoned **Curse Dead Armor Knight** in Attack mode! And I activated its effect!" Jeff's voice echoed as Muiko noticed. "While I control another Zombie-Type monster, it can attack your Life Points directly!"

 **Curse Dead Armor Knight-Level 4, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 1000 DEF.**

The moving knight pushed Muiko to the wall with its arm. Muiko gasped painfully, struggling to get out, but the knight's gauntlet was very hard to loose off.

"I can now clearly see this was a trap," Muiko grimaced.

 **Muiko's LP: 2500**

She looked around to find a way to get out of her current situation. She noticed an Action Card, sticking out in the crack of the wall. She reached for it with her right arm. She successfully got it, and placed it immediately on her duel disk.

"I play the Action Spell: **Monster's Rage**!" It showed an angry monster that looked like Frankenstein's monster, attacking some screaming people. "When I receive damage by card effect or battle, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and inflict damage equals to that monster's original ATK!"

Suddenly, her Xyz monster crashed through the floor, and took a bite of Curse Dead Armor Knight, helping Muiko from its grip.

 **Jeff's LP: 2000**

"Thanks, Chlorine White Shark." She thanked the monster as the shark monster responded with a growl.

She continued walking down until she reached the end. She opened another door, and entered another room.

It looked like a library. It had bookcases all over the wall, fire place that was burning with fire, and a single sofa chair with stacks of book next to it and one tabletop with a lamp.

"Where are you? Are you we continuing this hide-and-seek game or are we continuing our duel?" Muiko asked aloud.

It was quiet at first. As she looked around and stayed still, one book floated behind her, opening up itself and flipping pages by itself until it turned into a row of sharp teeth. It soared through the air, with its "mouth" wide opened, heading toward her…until she kicked it down with her foot.

However, her action angered the other books, causing it to come out of the shelves and strike back at her.

"What the heck!?" She gasped as she punched and kicked some of them while a horde of books twirled around her.

The specators watched the action on huge monitors.

"What is going on in there!? The books are literally attacking her!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It is an effect of Action Card!" Cody Hackin stated.

"I activated the Action Spell; **Haunted Brain Food**!" Jeff announced. "You receive 300 damage equals to the number of monster I control and in exchange, I receive Life Points equal to the same amount of damage you receive. Since I control two, I gain 600!"

 **Muiko's LP: 1900**

 **Jeff's LP: 2600**

"Damn it! I got to get out of here!" Muiko escaped from the library, but the horde of books chased after her. She got out of the mansion, and shut doors behind her, so that the books won't come after her.

"And, now, I think it is time to start the real fun," Jeff said sinisterly. "I offer my two Curse Dead Knights as Muikai Materials!"

"Say what!?" Muiko gasped.

"What did he say!?" Hannah exclaimed.

"No way!" Mike surprised.

Suddenly, strange purple lights glowed through the mansion's glass windows.

"When the cursed spirit never leaves their house, their house becomes their vessel! I Muikai Summon! Show what true horror is! Level 8! **Curse Dead Haunted Mansion**!"

Suddenly, the mansion of the Action Field grew four tree trunks, acting as its feet. Muiko got off the porch just before it moved out of the ground. The windows distorted into a way that angry eyes look. The chimney erupted with fire coming out of it. Jeff stood on the rooftop. The mansion roared in screeching, terrifying noise, making the spectators and her close her ears.

 **Curse Dead Haunted Mansion-Level 8, DARK, Zombie/Muikai/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2500 DEF.**

"You're…a Muikai Duelist!?" Muiko yelled.

Meanwhile, in the security control room, the computer system was buzzing loudly as the officers scrambled everywhere.

"Stop the duel immediately!" Director Akaba ordered.

"We're trying to do that, maim, but our system, it is not responding! It won't stop the duel!" One of the officers stated.

"What!? That's impossible!" Director Akaba looked disbelieved.

"Well, look at that!" The girl pointed out. "It's a monster house, literally!"

"Indeed. Now, I wonder how Muiko would counter this," said Drake, pondering.

"Oh my god! That guy is a Muikai Duelist!" "This is bad, real bad!" "I think I might wet my pants!" "We're all gonna be cursed as long as that monster is on the field!" The spectators panicked and sceamed.

"I activate Curse Dead Hanunted Mansion's effect!" Jeff yelled, showing a strong emotion while dark aura enveloped his body. "When this monster is Muikai Summoned, I can Special Summon any numbers of Zombie-Type monsters from my Graveyard. I bring back my two Curse Dead Knight and Curse Dead Armor Knight! Rise from graves once again!"

Two Knights and Armor Knight reappeared on his field. "Since it is my turn still, I declare to battle! Haunted Mansion, destroy her Chlorine White Shark! Void Home!"

The haunted mansion opened its door mouth, swallowing Chlorine White Shark. It growled agonizingly as it tried to swim away from it, but with no effect. It got swallowed into the dark abyss and the mansion monster munched and chewed the shark.

"Chlorine!" Muiko exclaimed.

 **Muiko's LP: 1800**

"And now, I declare Armor Knight attack your face-down monster!" Jeff declared as his knight jumped into the air with its sword out.

"Your target is revealed to be Elemental Beast Zinc Tortoise!" The orb turned into a tortoise with shiny gray shell made of zinc. It blocked the attack with its defensive 2200 DEF.

"Tch! Thanks to Armor Knight's effect, I don't receive any damage if it attacks a monster with higher DEF," Jeff said. "I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My, oh my! What a turn of events! Jeff performed a Muikai Summon, which is illegal! So, why the system will not stop the duel!?" Vivi concerned.

"How could this happen!? That guy, Jeff, is not supposed to be a Muikai Duelist when I faced him!" Mike exclaimed.

"I guess that was his secret maybe! He is a creep, after all," Hannah claimed.

"He may be a creep, but this does not make sense at all! I know that he really isn't a Muikai Duelist! Something is wrong here…" Mike looked worry at Muiko.

"I guess it is a good time to use this now," Muiko mumbled as she draws her card. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell: **Elemental Beast Draw**!"

The mentioned spell showed Elemental Beast Sulfur Leopard on the left, Fluorine Cheetah on the right, and Krypton Dog in the center, roaring or howling up into the sky while a single card floated in the sky with a shining light behind it.

"When this card is activated, I get to draw a number of cards equal to the number of Elemental Beast monster I control on the field! Since I only control Zinc Tortoise, I draw only one card." She drew a card and looked at it before she added it to her hand.

"Now, I normal summon **Mythical Grove Chestnut Paladin**!" A female paladin appeared. She looked very humanoid, with a tan, brown skin, green eyes revealed through the opening of her helmet that was a literal chestnut, and shiny, green armor. She held a shiny sword with sliver handle and green color for the blade that gave off some discharge, and a shield made of woods with Kanji symbol for "nature".

 **Mythical Grove Chestnut Paladin-Level 4, Scale 3, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF.**

"Battle! I declare Chestnut Paladin to strike down one your Haunted Mansion!" Muiko straightened her arm up.

"What!? But it has higher ATK than your monster!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Chestnut Paladin's effect allows it to destroy my opponent's monster with the highest attack during the Battle Phase!" Muiko stated.

"Foolish girl! I activate Haunted Mansion's other effect! If it would be destroyed by battle or card effect, one of my Curse Dead monsters is destroyed instead!" Chestnut Paladin changed its course, and strike down one of Curse Dead Knights instead.

"And, thanks to Curse Dead Knight's effect, my Life Point is untouched and I can Special Summon another one from my hand and use my summoned Dead Knight's effect to bring back the other one that was destroyed!" Three Dead Knights assembled on his side as he smirked.

Muiko twitched her eyes in frustration. "Damn it. I only made you summon another one!"

"Also to add to your nightmare, I activate Continuous Trap: **Curse of the Dead**!" It showed ghostly spirits of Curse Dead Knights haunting a single, crying Cyber Tutu. "White this card remains face-up on the field, each time my Curse Dead is destroyed by battle or card effect, my opponent receives 500 damages!"

"What!?" Muiko gasped while a ghostly spirit of Curse Dead Knight appeared and swooned through her body, causing her to feel pain. "Grrrgh!"

 **Muiko's LP: 1300**

"But, wait! That is not all! I also activate the Continuous Spell: **Muikai Seal**!" This said card showed Golden Angel Dragon inside a magical seal while three hooded spellcaster encircled around the dragon. "I target one Muikai monster on my side of the field, and that monster cannot be destroyed by the effect of Spell, Trap, and monster's cards!"

"No way!" Hannah couldn't believe her eyes. "It became even more invincible than it should be!"

"Muiko…" Mike mumbled worryingly.

"I…end my turn." She didn't have a choice.

"Fear more pain in your endless nightmare!" Jeff smiled maniacally as he drew his card. "Haunted Mansion shall destroy your Mythical Grove Chestnut Paladin and end this duel!"

"Not so fast!" She objected. "I activate Zinc Tortoise's monster effect! I switch your monster's target to Zine Tortoise instead!"

Haunted Mansion opened its mouth and swallowed the poor tortoise in.

"Grrr!" Jeff growled. "Fine! I will just end my turn here, but here is a thing: I activate Curse of Dead's second effect! During my End Phase, I can sacrifice one Curse Dead monster I control on the field and inflict damage equals to its ATK. I offer my Armor Knight to do my bidding!"

Armor Knight transformed into a howling spirit of itself. It soared through the air, and swooned into Muiko, giving her another round of pain.

"Aaaarrr!" She screamed as her Life Points drained down.

 **Muiko's LP: 800**

"Muiko!" Her friends screamed.

"This is doom, man! Doom!" "There is no way that girl could win!" "Why won't the officers do something!?"

Other competitors, especially Ace, Go, and the Synchro Duelist, Ray looked worry for her.

"Muiko…" Ace mumbled.

"Hmmm..." Go hummed, looking serious with her arms crossed together.

"Well, this isn't good. If I were her, I wouldn't have Xyz Summoned on the first turn," Ray criticized as he taking a drink from his water bottle.

She held the spot where the ghost went through her. "What I am going to do? Should I Muikai Summon my ace to stop this guy? No, there won't be any point!"

Suddenly, a light shined from her deck. She glanced at it, and sensed that it was her ace monster was the cause.

"Golden Angel Dragon, are you…trying to say to me not give up?" She asked.

She heard its roar, saying exactly what it saying to her. "You're right. For every duel, it will all be determined by one last draw."

Muiko placed her fingers on the top of her deck, closing her eyes, ready to draw. "Believe in the heart of my card."

"I DRAW!" She drew her card, creating an arc of light. She slowly opened her eyes and then took a glance at the card she drew.

Her eyes widened. "I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn! I resurrect my Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark from my Graveyard!" Her tortoise roared, although no actually roar came out of its mouth even if it did.

"Ha! How can bringing back that tortoise be any use to you?" Jeff mocked her.

"You will see," she replied. "And then, I play the Quick-Play Spell: **Rank-Up Magic Primordial Evolution**!" The said card showed E.B. Fluorine Cheetah evolving or transforming into Elemental Prebeast Fluoridactyl while a silhouette of Gold King Tyrano appears in the background

"A Rank-Up!?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Huh!?" Both Minnie and Alice gasped.

"Ho…" Drake awed.

Ray spitted out all of his water when he saw that move.

"With this card, I can target 1 Elemental Beast monster I control and use it to Xyz Summon an Elemental Prebeast monster with 1 Rank higher! I construct the Overlay Network with my Chlorine White Shark!"

Chlorine White Shark roared before it turned into a blue energy, then diving into the black hole and finally, a burst of light erupted out of the black hole.

"Ancient beast of the seas, hear my prayer and show the world why you were the all mighty ruler of the ancient ocean! Rank Up, Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! **Elemental Prebeast Mega-Chlorilodon**!"

Suddenly, a bigger version of Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark appeared. It was twice the size of the original one. Its shiny, golden eyes gave a scary glare that tells any foes to not mess with it. A periodic symbol for Chlorine imprinted on its sharp tail fin. The dorsal fin on the top was purely black, and it was black for the upper half of its body, from the tip of its tail to the tip of its nose. It revealed its rows of razor sharp, white teeth.

 **Elemental Prebeast Mega-Chlorilodon-Rank 5, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 3300 ATK, 1500 DEF.**

"Whooaa!" All the spectators awed at the gigantic shark.

"Nice…!" Yuta exclaimed. "Now, the fun has just begun!"

"Even though it has higher ATK than Haunted Mansion, you still can't destroy my monster nor even touch it!" Jeff reminded.

"You think so?" Muiko asked. "I activate Chlorilodon's effect! By detaching any numbers of its overlay units, I can destroy a number of cards equal the number of overlay unit I used. I detach its only one unit to destroy your Spell Card!"

"Say what!?" Jeff gasped as his Spell Card turned into sparkles of light. "Even so, my monster is still protected, thanks to its own effect! As long as my zombie minions, Curse Dead Knights are on my field, my Muikai monster cannot be targeted for an attack!"

"There won't be any! I activate my monster's second effect!" Jeff's eyes widened, looking very concerned. "If one of its Xyz Materials used to summon this monster was E.B. monster with 'Chlorine' in its name, then it can destroy all monsters with Level less than or equal to its Rank, regardless of its effect!"

"No way!" Jeff gasped.

"Mega-Chlorilodon! Destroy all of his Curse Dead Knight! Feast Rampage!" She pointed out.

Her shark monster soared through the air, and gobbled each of his Knight and chewed them up, right in front of his eyes.

"No…This can't be possible!" Jeff screamed.

"Also to add, for each monster it destroyed through this effect, you receive 500 points of damage!" As it chowed down on his monsters, Jeff's Life Points affected.

 **Jeff's LP: 1100**

"Battle! I declare my Xyz to destroy your Haunted Mansion! Mega Bite!" Her Xyz monster crunched the living mansion into bits and pieces.

"No, no, no! I…I got to find some Action cards!" He ran off while his monster was being chowed down.

 **Jeff's LP: 700**

Jeff saw one Action card laid on top of the gravestone. "Yes, there it is! Action Card!"

He jumped in to grab it, but Mega-Chiloridon, despites its massive size, swan past him very quickly and blocked his way.

"Aaah!" He gasped. He looked up at the monster's face as it growled, revealing its sharp, razor teeth.

"Eeek!" He shrieked.

"There is no way to escape from this now! Mythical Grove Chestnut Paladin will finish you off here!" Muiko declared.

Her paladin of nature's warriors gave a final slash on Jeff, making him fall on his back and causing the dark aura around him faded away.

 **Jeff's LP: 0**

 **Muiko WINS**

The field faded away, along with the monsters. Every spectators stared in blank space.

"Muiko…She won!" Hannah screamed cheerfully, making everyone else to rise up and cheered loudly into the air.

The Enforcer officers came to the arena, and arrested Jeff, who was unconscious, on the spot. They put him on a portable bed, and rolled him to somewhere else.

"What a spectacular duel! By far, that was probably the best duel ever! Not only she won, but also saved everyone here when she destroyed that horrible Muikai monster! Let's give our victor, Muiko another round of cheer!" Vivi exclaimed as the crowds of spectators cheered again.

Right after that, Muiko went to the break room.

"Phew, that was close for comfort," she said, looking tired.

"Muiko!" She raised her head to see Mike, Hannah, and Cody running up to her. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, right?" Mike asked.

She blinked at him before she smirked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That was very intense duel! I collected a lot of data from it!" Cody exclaimed.

"Really was, but I still couldn't believe that Jeff guy used a Muikai monster! What a horror!" Hannah stated.

"Yeah…I have a feeling that this tournament may become dangerous," Muiko said.

"Say what!? That's horrible! What should we do?" Mike panicked.

"Calm down, Mike. As long as Muiko is in the tournament, including you, then we should all be fine!" Hannah said confidently.

"I…guess so," Mike said, although he looked little unsure.

"Well done, Muiko…" They turned around to see a familiar blue-haired boy with edgy hair style. "I never expected that you could also do Rank-Up. You hold a lot of surprises."

"Ray." Muiko greeted.

"What do you want, Ray?" Hannah snapped.

"Hannah, remember your manners!" Mike whispered behind her.

"You know, I am getting the feeling that you are really more of Xyz Duelist. I am looking forward to duel you, if you make it through, that is." Ray mocked.

"Ray!" Someone yelled at him. Ray turned around to see his childhood friend with short, white hair approached him. "There you are! Don't be so rude to Muiko!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get the hell out of here. I'm hungry, anyway." He mumbled, walking away.

"I am so sorry for his behavior," Shizune apologized before she ran after Ray.

"That guy is such a jerk! I still won't forgive for what he did to Ace!" Hannah grumbled.

"Next up…" The announcement speaker spoke. "It is the local pro duelist, Ace versus his opponent from far away country!"

"Speaking of the devil, Ace is going to duel," Cody said. "Come on. Let's go see his duel."

Meanwhile, Minnie, Alice, and Drake talked with each other somewhere privately.

"Damn it!" Minnie punched the wall. "That damn girl, Muiko defeated that stupid, possessed lackey of ours! She did even without her Muikai Monster, nonetheless used Rank-Up! So annoying."

"Yeah! It's no fair!" Alice puffed her cheeks in anger, although it only served her to make her look cuter.

"Patient, Minnie and Alice. Jeff was just one of our possessed lackeys. We still have more in this tournament. Just stick to our plan and everything will be fine." Drake stated. "Besides, it is time to see our new member's duel."

 **New Cards Cheat Sheet**

 _Elemental Beast Chlorine White Shark-Rank 4, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 2800 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: 2 Level 4 Monsters. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflicts 500 damages for each monster your opponent controls._

 _Curse Dead Knight-Level 4, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 0 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, you don't gain any damage from that battle. When it is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Curse Dead Knight" from your hand._

 _Bats Attack-Type: Action Spell, Effect: When you receive an effect damage by opponent's card effect: Inflict the same damage to your opponent._

 _Curse Dead Armor Knight-Level 4, DARK, Zombie/Effect, 500 ATK, 1000 DEF. Effect: When this card attacks while you control another Zombie-Type monster: This card can attack directly._

 _Monster's Rage-Type: Action Spell, Effect: When you received damage by battle or card effect: Inflicts the same damage to your opponent and destroy 1 monster they control on the field._

 _Haunted Brain Food-Type: Action Spell, Effect: Inflicts 300 damages to your opponent; Then, gain Life Points equal to the effect damage that your opponent receives._

 _Curse Dead Haunted Mansion-Level 8, DARK, Zombie/Muikai/Effect, 2900 ATK, 2500 DEF. Effect: 2 DARK Zombie-Type monsters. When this card is Muikai Summoned: Special Summon as many Zombie-Type monsters from your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy a "Curse Dead" monster instead._

 _Elemental Beast Draw-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Draw a number of cards equals to the number of "Elemental Beast" monster you controls on the field._

 _Mythical Grove Chestnut Paladin-Level 4, Scale 3, WIND, Warrior/Pendulum/Effect, 1400 ATK, 800 DEF. Normal Effect: During your Battle Phase only: Destroy 1 monster with the highest ATK. Pendulum Effect: When you Fusion or Xyz Summoned a monster, add one of its materials from your Graveyard or 1 "Rank-Up" card from your Graveyard, respectfully._

 _Curse of the Dead-Type: Continuous Trap, Effect: Whenever your opponent destroys a "Curse Dead" monster by battle or card effect: Inflicts 500 damages to their Life Points. During your End Phase only, inflicts 500 damages to your opponent. If not, you receive the damage and destroy this card instead._

 _Muikai Seal-Type: Continuous Spell, Effect: Target 1 Muikai monster you controls; the targeted monster cannot be destroyed by your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monster effect._

 _Rank-Up Magic Primordial Evolution-Type: Quick-Play Spell, Effect: Target 1 face-up Xyz "Elemental Beast" monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz "Elemental Prebeast" monster, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials of the Summoned Monster); OR, target 1 Elemental Beast monster you control; Tribute it to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Prebeast" monster from your hand or Deck._

 _Elemental Prebeast Mega-Chlorilodon-Rank 5, WATER, Fish/Xyz/Effect, 3300 ATK, 1500 DEF. Effect: 3 Level 5 monsters. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Rank-Up Magic" card and using 1 "Elemental Beast" Xyz monster you control as Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). Once per turn: Detach any number of Xyz Materials from this card to destroy the number of face-up monsters your opponent controls, with Level equals to or less than this card's Rank, equal to the number of Xyz Materials you detached from this card. If one of the Xyz Materials used to summon this card was "Elemental Beast" monster with "Chlorine" in its name, then your opponent receives 500 damages for each monster destroyed by this card's effect._

* * *

 **Hello, folks! I hope you all had wonderful holidays. I know I did, and my new year started off very well. I got accepted from two companies I had interview with, accepted the second job offer, and passed my road test and got my driver license for it. Good start for me this year^^**

 **First new chapter for Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai in 2017 is finally here! I hope you all like all of the cards I made for this chapter. I might need a break from writing because this one took awhile and I managed to finish it in two days. Wooo!**

 **Next time, Ace goes up next, but what did Drake meant by his words at the end of the chapter? Stay tune, and I will see you all next time. Have nice weekends!**


End file.
